Little Star
by enchantedambrose
Summary: They say that no matter how tired and weary,that if you look to the stars in the night sky,the brightest one will always guide you home.But for one man,the star leading him home isn't in the sky at all.But rather the woman he loved & lost as his own star rose.When he shows up at her door 3 years after she walked out on him,he soon discovers that she didn't leave alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Star**

 **They say that no matter how tired and weary,that if you look to the stars in the night sky,the brightest one will always guide you for one man,who's hometown he would sometimes rather forget,the only star that can bring him home isn't in the sky at rather the woman he never stopped loving ,but lost as his own star does he know that when she left him and moved back home to Ohio she carried a little secret with now, nearly three years later when she calls him out of the blue asking for a favor he can't stop the memories that he has spent the last three years trying to forget .**

 **And when he finds himself on her doorstep late one night hoping to either find closure or rekindle the love affair that was both loving and passionate ,but also filled with complications. and turmoil . What happens when he learns the secret she has kept from him all this time? And where do they go from here? Can he let her go now that he has her back in his life again? Or are they destined to go back to the way they began,just friends? Read on to find out. Dean Ambrose & (OC) Wade Barrett . Rated M**

 **I only own my OC .This is a work of fiction**

 **Little Star Chapter 1**

Kristeena Star had grown up your typical american and raised in Cincinnati family was close was her Daddy's little princess and her Mom's pride and joy . She had one older brother,Tommy whom ,while growing up,she had fought with on a regular basis like siblings often do . As well as maternal Grandparents whom she was close to,even though they had high expectations for her to be the good Catholic girl that her Mother, hadn't been. Back then,the fact that her Father who wasn't Italian let alone Catholic,but rather German and Russian descent, had married and knocked up their little girl,who was six years older than her seventeen ,had caused a huge rift. But as often happens,once the grandchildren were born,many of their grievances were set aside for the sake of them .

It also helped that her Father,despite his less than ideal upbringing, was a good man and a hard worker and provided for his family and refused handouts to help pay their bills. Her Mom had been of the same mind and so both of her parents had worked hard to give Tommy and herself the best lives they could.

Sure, they hadn't always had money for name brand clothes and family vacations,but they always had food on the table and a roof over their heads and their clothes were always clean . But most importantly,they had never went a single day in their lives doubting that they were loved by their parents. And Thomas & Elaine's love and kindness extended beyond their own children. Growing up,their friends had always been welcomed into their home . To simply hang out ,to have a proper meal or often to stay for extended periods of time,for those friends who weren't blessed to grow up in a stable ,loving home of their own.

Jonathan Good,her brother's best friend, was one of those friends who was there so often that he was practically part of the family.

Jon and Tommy,had been thick as thieves growing up . It seemed that they were always up to something,usually something .no good. But really they weren't bad were just two reckless kids, who dreamed of finding their way out of Cincinnati at any cost .In Jon's case,that meant turning to wrestling . First by watching as a fan,and then by trying to get his foot in the door to learn the craft .He was good at it and became so focused on achieving his goals,that it became an obsession that he used as an escape from his shitty home life. Six years older than her, Kristeena had always had the biggest crush on him and hung on his every word . He was the only one she allowed to call her Teeny ,in reference to her small stature and she was the only one who got away with calling him JD instead of Jon or Jonathan or on occasion,Dean or Deano as many of his wrestling friends did . He had been so good to her .Watching Disney movies with her and,along with Tommy, teaching her how to defend herself if the need should ever arise .

And he often humored her,refusing to complain like Tommy had when she tagged along after them and made a pest of herself.  
Which she was sure she did,more often than not back then . He was even a good sport when he came over bloodied and bruised from a particularly rough match and she had insisted on patching up all of his wounds . Of the many times she had done so,one time in particular stood out to her though . She had been around twelve years old ,at the time ,When he had had the nerve to bring over some girl he was seeing at the time to their annual summer cookout . And tired of the older girls whining that he shouldn't be letting a little girl bandage him up ,she had boldly informed him and everyone else that she was going to marry him one day.""You're going to be my husband one day, i'm just practicing so when you're in the WWE i can take care of you."

She smiled as she remembered how he had ruffled her hair and chuckled . "Of course i am . You're my favorite girl and my favorite nurse. And no other girl could ever take your place,Teeny. I'm just waiting until you're old enough to ask your father for his blessing to marry you." His statement was met with varying reactions from those around .

Her father chuckling and teasing 'maybe when she is thirty ,we'll talk,son'.Her mother smiled knowingly as she was well aware of her daughters crush and shaking her head as she watched her Kristeena blush as he winked at her. Her brother ,Tommy saying 'Eww,gross.' and of course,Jon's date,frowning and eyes snapping with anger,appalled ,her mouth falling open as she stomped off unsteadily in her way too high heels,that were totally inappropriate for the occasion in the first place.

What followed was a hushed but intense conversation between the couple,and led to his date storming off and stepping in a fresh pile of dog doo that her loyal husky ,Shadow ,had just left in her her cheap looking ,but probably very expensive, heels.

Kristeena couldn't help but chuckle as the older girl threw what could only be called a temper tantrum and Jon chuckled under his breath as he watched her stomp away .

Kristeena wasn't sure if they had ever made up with her and if she had remained a part of Jon's life after that . But she had never seen or heard a word about her again.

Little did either of them know at the time, what the future held for them .And how the innocent, sweet exchange that day would lead to feeling and choices, that neither of them had ever expected.

 **Fall of 2015**

"Stu... We can't . Its 4 AM...Someone might come." She squeaked as she felt big warm hands,move to her hips and pull her back into his lap . He chuckled wickedly against her neck . His hot breath and rough whiskers, sending waves of desire throughout her body as he murmured. "Oh,yes love. Someone will surely cum . Now be a good girl and lift up that nightie and open those beautiful legs for me and let me feel what i've been missing these past few weeks."

He purred . His large hand sliding into her robe and tracing up her ribcage to cup one of her breasts,His fingers tugging and rolling her nipple ,while his teeth and lips kissed and nipped at her earlobe and eyes closed as she felt her resolve weakening . His solid chest pressed against her back and his impressive erection poking her bottom helping his cause. She felt her body sway back against his and held onto his strong arm as he chuckled against her ear and purred in his thick British accent .  
"Thats it Krissy..just relax and let me make you feel good." Her thighs started to part of their own accord . And she heard a soft moan of surrender come from her own throat as his long skilled fingers slipped into the front of her panties and gently parted her folds. "Ohhh..Krissy...so wet for me already,love." He hissed as he eased a long tapered digit into her tight sheath."Ahhh." He moaned before suddenly removing his hand, and in one smooth motion,turning her as he hoisted her up high on his shoulder as he stood . He took the stairs two at a time towards the bedroom as she tried to stifle a giggle and playfully swatted his behind which from her viewpoint dangling over his shoulder,was a mighty fine view . As soon as they were through the door he kicked it shut with his heel and turned the lock , before lowering her to the bed and with a cheshire cat grin,followed her down.

"So love..how are the wedding plans going?" Stu asked later that morning as she stood in the kitchen making breakfast.  
" Good .Everything is going really good." She replied in what she hoped was a convincing tone . Thankful that her back was to him as she finished frying up a pan of bacon and after dividing it among the three of them poured herself a glass of juice and sat down at the table with her Fiance and her son.  
"Glad to hear it." Stu smiled and laid a large hand over her much smaller one . Lifting it up as if to examine the ring he had placed there three months prior when he had asked her to be his wife. "Are you sure that you don't want to upgrade this ring,darling?" Stu asked as he eyed the huge diamond on her left hand."God no...any bigger and i won't be able to lift my hand up to do anything." She teased as her eyes fell on the giant diamond which she felt overwhelmed her small hand as it was.  
But Stu had insisted that he wanted her to have the best . And this was the smallest she could convince him to go.  
"Mommy? Am i goin to seep at Pop Pop and Mom Mom's house t'night? " Her son interrupted as he stuffed a huge bite of pancake into his mouth."Not tonight, ,Pop Pop and Mom Mom are staying with us this week because Pop Pop has a few Doctors appointments this week and we live closer to the hospital . Speaking of..they should be home soon." Kristeena said , as she glanced at the clock " Oh okay ." The little boy said and hurried to finish his breakfast .Stuffing way too much in his little mouth at once and struggling to chew with his mouth so full . He finally had swallowed the last of his food and he smiled with his deep dimples and twinkling turquoise eyes, and asked."Can i watch toons now Mommy? " "Yes you may." She replied . Not having the heart to deny him something so simple."Tanks Mommy!" He said,bouncing out of his chair and throwing his little arms around her legs as he hugged her. She leaned down to return his hug,her fingers combing softly through his unruly reddish blonde curls as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"You're welcome,little fox . Now go have fun. Don 't turn up the volume to high." She warned,before reluctantly letting him go. "Yes,Momma." He said before running off towards the living room . Her three year old red husky,Orlando trotting happily behind him. They heard the TV turn on before she turned her eyes to Stu again,to find him looking at her quizzically  
"What?" She asked and she could hear the annoyance in her own tone as she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the lecture she knew was coming." You know you spoil that boy way to much sweetheart." She sighed and said "Its just a nickname,Stu." He shook his head and said."Well that too,but thats not what i meant." She resisted the urge she had to roll her eyes as she heard him say "Its meal time and he is old enough to be made to sit at the table with his family until everyone is through . You know my feelings on this . And soon i will be the man of this family and i hate that you continue to defy me on this" He sulked. She looked away ,hating his tone and implication that she should bow down to his wishes at every turn now that they were getting married . She tried to bite her tongue . Not wanting to get into an argument with her son in the next room and her parents due back any minute.

She had enough stress as it was , going through her pregnancy alone and raising her son on her own for the past two years,after dealing with a tragic loss and now worrying about her dad's declining health along with planning a wedding and working as a nurse at the hospital.  
She didn't have the time or the energy to deal with this right now when everything in her life was so hectic . And as much as she loved Stu and was glad that he wanted to be a father figure to her son,he wasn't and never would be his father . So she composed herself and said in a tone that left no room for argument."I know how you feel and i respect that . But he is my son,Stu.I went through my whole pregnancy by myself and i've raised him all by myself the past two years and in all honesty ,i will pretty much be raising him by myself after we're married because of your schedule . So i'm asking you to please drop it and not make a mountain out of a molehill over something so trivial." "But is it trivial? I mean,right now its not a big deal . But if you don't teach him boundaries and respect now ,then he will think he can get away with whatever he wants . He needs discipline now,while he is young so he will be a good,respectful man when he is grown." He argued.

"He has boundaries,Stu. He gets disciplined." She argued back and he shot back. "Not from a man ,though . His birth Father abandoned both of you before he was ever born,Kristeena..." She sent him a warning look and he lowered his tone as he continued "He hasn't had a father figure in his life up until now . And he needs to learn that he has to show me respect." Hearing this,Kristeena could no longer bite her tongue . Her tone was filled with anger but she manged to keep her voice low ,as she spat "First of all. He has always had my father..so he has had a strong male influence his whole life! And furthermore,he does show you respect! And i told you what happened with his father is complicated and i will not be talking about the details of what went down between us to anyone ! Its my past and my business . And i don't pry into your past with other women . Besides which ,his father and i both made mistakes...but i loved the man and our son was created in that love ! And i won't stand for anyone trying to make it seem as if he just up and abandoned us because he was some kind of monster because he is the kindest most loving man i have ever known and there are so many things that you don't know.I wasn't faultless in this...I'm not proud of some of the choices i've made but i take responsibility for my actions just like i took responsibility for my son.I might be younger than you but i have been a responsible adult long before you and if the day ever comes when we're not together,i will be a responsible adult long after you have gone.I'm a grown woman and a mother and i don't deserve to be spoken to as if i were a child."

"Alright..Alright." He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender before continuing."..I'm sorry i spoke down to you .But tell me, since there is so much i don't know about this so called ,kind loving man who abandoned you and his child,than please enlighten i would really love to know why every time i mention his existence you get... like this." He said in what he hoped came across as an understanding tone. "Like what?" She argued. "Like this. All protective and defensive . " His eyes narrowed as he said . Don 't tell me you still love the asshole.." He scoffed.  
Sarcasm clear in his which she fell silent and averted her eyes from his." My lord! You do don't you!? Thats it! Thats why you're always so quick to defend him! Isn't it? " "I don't know what you're getting at,Stuart.." "Sure you don't" He said sarcastically,rolling his eyes. "No..really.I mean ,not in the way you're getting at anyway.I mean,of course i love him . He is the father of my child . But i'm not _in_ love with him.I mean,thats just ridiculous! I don't know where you get these ideas but it doesn't make it true." She protested.A little to overzealous , preoccupied ,neither of them noticed that Orlando had returned to the kitchen and was watching their argument .

Stuart's voice raised and he yelled " The hell you aren't! I can see it in your eyes and in your body language! Damn it,Krissy!" He cursed,slamming his fist on the table .The plates rattled with the force and it made her jump . Orlando immediately moved between them,barking and growling up at the large man . Baring his teeth as if to say ,Don't mess with my Mom . Stuart didn't seem to notice though as he kept advancing towards her until she felt the kitchen island pressing against her back. He sneered,at the slight gasp of fear she made as he got right in her face and she tried to pull back with nowhere to go as he continued angrily "... What the hell kind of sick hold does this bastard have on you?! Is it because he was your first and you romanticized him and put him on some type of pedestal? " He grabbed her arms in his hands so she was forced to stand still As he continued "Or was he just that damn good of a fuck & nobody else can live up to him,huh? Is that it? Is that the real fucking reason!It is isn't it?" He questioned,his grip tightening a little."Stu,stop..you're hurting me." She pleaded but he showed no effort to back off as he shouted" Christ sake, you made me wait for months before you opened your legs for me! And thats why isn't it?Isn't it!? ! "He shook her and she flinched and let out a sharp cry of pain .More afraid of the derogatory way he was speaking to her,than of the physical pain he was causing .The anger in his tone and in his body scaring her as was the fact that her son was within earshot of his accusations and cursing."God Dammit,woman!Open your fucking mouth and answer me! Now, Kristeena! " He shouted,banging his fist on the counter when she tried to look away from his eyes but felt her own eyes widen in fear and she visibly flinched at the anger she could hear in his tone and see in his eyes as he lifted his hand to grab her face none to gently forcing her face back around. "Please Stu.. Let me go , you're hurting me!" She heard herself nearly beg when his large hand slid down to her throat and applied pressure which caused Orlando to charge forward and take a bite out of Stu's thigh."He bit me! Jesus,woman! Call your guard dog off before i bite back! " He warned with wide angry eyes as he let her go and looked down to see his pajama pants were torn and blood gathering at the bite mark."No Orlando ! " She scolded,as she scurried away, and the big dog ,immediately backed away . He looked up at her adoringly with his big blue eyes as she furiously tried to wipe the tears,she hadn't realized were falling , away . Not wanting Stuart to see how scared she had been . He took a step towards her and Orlando growled a warning as she got to her feet .

Eyeing him wearily as she waited to see if he meant her more harm . Just then,Ethan came into the room and looking terrified,scurried over to bury his face in her leg as he started to cry . Gone was the fear for herself as she leaned down to pick up her baby and comfort him and as he whispered something in her ear, she shot Stu an evil glare as his little hands moved to dry her cheeks and she carried him towards the stairs .Stuart started to follow ,but when Orlando moved between them,blocking the stairs, and started a low growl of warning, he backed off and instead of following them,Orlando followed Stu back into the kitchen, as if watching and waiting to jump in if he felt his family was being threatened again . After a few minutes,he stood to go find out what was taking her so long to return only to be blocked by Orlando . His patience wearing thin ,he growled."Mangy mutt...You'll go to the pound if i have any say about it." Unfortunately ,He hadn't realized that Kristeena had calmed Ethan down and sent him back into the living room ,and he could see the anger in her eyes ,even as she leaned down to give Orlando a pet,as she warned in a steely tone,so it wouldn't scare Ethan again."First of all. He is not a mangy mutt nor a bad dog . He was protecting me when i was being threatened. He is part of my family and i love him,so if he goes,so do i!.Secondly,don't you ever...ever speak to me or put your hands on me that way again! I will not stand by and allow you to hurt or scare me or my child . You may be a hell of a lot bigger than me,but i can promise you,i won't stand by and be your victim . So if you think for even one moment that this is how our marriage is gonna play out,than you might as well leave right now . Because nobody is going to scare my son like that or teach him that its okay to treat women like that . It doesn't make you a man or a hero..it just makes you an asshole who likes to bully those weaker than themselves. " She left out the real reason she had taken Ethan upstairs,knowing that it would only make things worse for all of them . Before continuing. " And to your original point . Ethan 's father doesn't have any hold on me! I haven't seen him in years and I can count on one hand how many times we've exchanged words even then . So no.I'm not in love with him . If i were i wouldn't have EVER opened my legs for you as you so delicately put it & i wouldn't have said yes when you asked me to marry you. And i definitely wouldn't be having this argument with you right now.." She could tell he was still pissed,but as he eyed Orlando he said " IF that is true . Then tell me who he is and what happened that caused your breakup." He tried in a calmer tone."..Kristeena...You're going to be my wife in a few months and i don't even know the name of your son's father . The same boy that i fully intend to be raising as my own for the rest of his life.

I think i deserve to know at least that much.." he pleaded . She thought about it and he had a point . She couldn't tell him the whole story..not when the man in question didn't even know the whole story. In fact..there was only one living soul who knew the whole story,and that person would never speak about it to anyone . There were some secrets that lived in a woman's heart and memory that were best left secrets and that could ruin a lot of lives if they came to light.  
But still..she knew she had to give Stuart something,if she wanted him to let it go. So she sighed and knelt down to hug Orlando,drawing comfort from his big furry body ,as she relented and said ."Alright , his first name is is Jonathan . That is why Ethan's middle name is Jon. But that is all i'm saying for now...maybe forever i don't know. But you asked for respect well thats a two way street. So please...respect my wishes and drop it for now." She saw the vein tick in his jaw and knew he wasn't pleased."Alright..i will do as you ask and drop it. For now..."  
He reluctantly agreed as he got up from the table and moved around to where she was . Offering her his hand,he helped her to stand after she gave Orlando a gentle pat letting him know it was okay . His large six foot seven frame dwarfing her barely five foot,one, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in .His hands lifting to cup her face as he lowered his lips to hers."I'm sorry i was cross with you and that i spoke to you like i did and scared you.I'm even more sorry that i made you cry.I overstepped and i didn't mean to hurt your feelings or scare you." He apologized."I'm sorry i got angry and told you that you were out of line...even though you kind of were." She added and he chuckled as he pulled her closer His eyes locked on hers as she stared up at him through her lashes . Trying to convince herself that this felt right when if she were being honest, it felt...forced at the moment. "My god do i love you.." Stu paused to confess before deepening the kiss."I love you too." She replied after a moment and he smiled against her lips."Are we alright,love?" He asked after several more kisses. "Yeah..we're okay." She assured him. Not really sure if she fully believed her own words."Good..i loathe fighting with you . But on the upside,i guess this means we get to have some proper make up sex in our future." He whispered in her ear in a teasing tone . Nipping her earlobe gently between his teeth as his big hands slid down to her bottom. "I guess it does." She nodded as a shiver of arousal ran through her . On one hand she was still so angry about what had just happened . But on the other,she was so turned was the charming,flirtatious Stuart that she had fallen in love with . But his anger scared her . And this new side to his personality had her doubting everything . Sure ,they had gotten into plenty of arguments in their time .But today was the first time he had been rough with her . The first time he had ever placed a hand on her neck and applied even a little pressure . The first time she had been scared of him actually hurting her .

"Mmmm" He growled massaging her bottom ,when he felt her tremble. "Want to sneak into the powder room for a quick shag while Ethan is preoccupied? " He suggested playfully ,his hands roaming up and down over her body . She giggled against his lips and shook her head no as she said."As tempting as that sounds,my parents should be back any minute now and Ethan is on high alert right now so if he figures out that i'm not in the next room he will come looking for me . And the birds and the bees is not a conversation i intent to have with him anytime soon." She chuckled. "Mmmm..don't worry..." He said ,reluctantly letting her go before continuing. "..when he is ready for the talk i will take the reigns and explain everything to him.I still remember my father having the talk with me when my little brother was on his way . You know...i may have to explain that half of it to him sooner rather than later if we're going to have a large family." "I am not having eight children,Stuart matter how sexy you are." She protested.  
"Oh but i bet i can persuade you to change your mind about that . You know you'll miss me when i'm on the road and we'll have a lot of catching up to do when we do see each other." He said with a charming smile. "I will miss you . But No you can't convince me , maybe two more kids tops, and thats it for me.I don't intend to spend the rest of my twenties and all of my thirties pregnant and be on constant maternity leave to not only birth but practically raise our children by myself." "I will give you a year or so off in between each baby, as far as working goes.I've already told you,you don't have to do that anymore.I make enough between salary and investments ,that you can afford to be a stay at home Mum." " Nope . Ain't gonna happen . Neither of those things . And of those to the latter .We've had this discussion before . And as much as i love being a mother,i can't see myself giving up my nursing to stay at home . Nursing is part of who i am and i wouldn't be happy if i couldn't help take care of people . Its Non negotiable." "We'll see.." He smirked.

Before she could respond the door opened and her Mom and Dad walked inside. Ethan shooting up off the sofa,Orlando hot at his heels as he sprinting towards his Pop Pop in greeting before her Mom had even gotten the door closed.  
"Hey, how did everything go?" She asked hopefully. And her Dad avoided her eyes and instead looked down at his Grandson who was tugging on his hand and begging him to come watch cartoons with him.  
She looked to her Mom who gave a soft shake of her head and Kristeena's heart plummeted at what the gesture meant.  
Her Fathers' cancer had come back and her time to fulfill her lifelong dream of her Daddy walking her down the aisle was slowly but surely running out . Overcome with emotion,she excused herself to get some air . Tears streaming down her face as she held a hand to her racing heart and tried to figure out how she would go about making that dream possible without anyone finding out the secret she had held onto for so long.

The next few days of Stu's visit, passed with torturous slowness . He seemed to sense that something was off with her as she had been avoiding sex and not enjoying it enough to bring either of them pleasure ,each time they did attempt something. And that had never happened before in their relationship since he was away so much and they typically made the most of their time when he was home . She had assured him she was just preoccupied with her Dad's health and stepping up the planning of the of wedding , which were both true. But the main reason she had been so tense was the phone call she knew she had to make and the conversation she needed to have with Jonathan,that hadn't went so well the last time she broached the subject.

Of course,circumstances had been much different back then , Ethan was only a month old and the situation had been tense and so when he had shown up at her door she had taken her anger and her pain out on him and told him he wasn't welcome and that she never wanted to see or speak to him again . She just wanted out by any means.  
That had been way before she had met Stuart ,and a few days after they had buried her big brother and Jon hadn't been able to make it to the funeral nor the hospital as he lay in a coma for a week ,before her parents had finally made the decision and had him taken off of life support.  
Sure the two men had had a falling out years before . But they had spent years as best friends before their falling out,they had been as close as brothers.  
If she were being honest with herself she knew that part of her anger towards him that day had been her own guilt for causing the rift in the first place that had,for awhile,sent her brother into a downward spiral.

Her mind as it often did,drifted back to that night and day that had changed her life and caused a rift between the two men ,that had never been properly healed before her brother had been taken from them . And how different her and their lives may have been if she had called Tommy instead of Jonathan that fateful evening that was the start of everything in her happy young life being turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who followed and for the review . I'm new to posting on this site & i'm having a little difficulty posting chapters because i'm having an issue with random words disappearing . So in the first chapter if a word here and there seems to be missing that is why . Hopefully i'll figure it out soon . Good news is that i have a bunch of chapters already written & i'm still writing . So its really just a matter of editing and getting them posted asap . This is gonna be a long fic , folks . It will have plenty of mature content so you have been warned . And i may start a tumbler page with things like outfits inspirations etc . featured . I will keep you updated if i end up doing that . Anyway , Thank you for the interest & i hope you enjoy the story . Again , this is a total work of fiction . I only own my OC **

**PS . The next few chapters will be flashbacks to begin to provide some backstory for how our couple got together .**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Spring 2009**

Kristeena had felt like the luckiest girl alive when Kyle Lansing , the star quarterback of the football team and unarguably,the cutest, most popular boy at his school had asked her , a lowly junior at a nearby all girls school to be his date for his senior prom.

She had eagerly accepted his invitation and so started the whirlwind of planning that came along with such an event.

Her mom had taken her dress shopping and after trying on to many dresses to count , she had finally found the perfect one . White silk with black lace draped across one shoulder and down to the waist of the fitted bodice before continuing to cascade over her hip . The skirt flared out slightly with a layer of tulle beneath it to help hold the shape , and the hemline stopped a few inches above her knee . It was the perfect length for her petite frame . And the black ribbon belt that wrapped around her middle ,showed off her tiny waist. It was fun,flirty,and showed just enough to make her feel a little sexy but still be beautiful and lady like.

Unfortunately,when she looked at the price tag,her good mood had deflated and she reluctantly returned it to hanger . As much as she loved it , she was well aware that it was out of their budget. So needless to say she was more than a little shocked when her mom pulled out her credit card to pay for the overpriced garment and told her to pick out some accessories to match,without even batting an eyelash at the exorbitant price . When Kristeena protested ,her Mom had explained to her that she had talked to her Dad , and that he told her to buy his princess whatever dress her heart desired.

She had been close to tears at the news and even more surprised on the day of , when she had taken her for a mani pedi and to get her hair and makeup professionally done .All of it had felt well worth it at the time, though,because when Kyle had shown up at her door with a wrist corsage , he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her.

After the obligatory pictures he had led her out to his waiting sports car that his Father had gifted him with as an early birthday gift . She had felt special when he informed her that she was the first person aside from him who had sat in the expensive Italian leather seats .

Unfortunately , once inside the prom ,her evening went downhill quick .Because she didn't go to the school,she hardly knew anyone so she spent most of the next few hours on Kyle's arm,feeling out of place and more like an accessory than his date, as he made the rounds to speak to his friends about sports and discuss which after parties they were all going to,which she had been given permission to go to a few of as long as her friend Chelsea was with her and they went back to Chelsea's place by one am. The other girls looked at her with envy and none of them would give her the time of day even when she tried to converse with them . And because her dress was white so she was afraid to eat much of anything on the food table and Kyle never even offered to get her a glass of punch let alone ask her to dance. Still though,she kept a smile plastered on her face the whole evening . And stood beside him as he held court with all his friends and looked on awkwardly as he was crowed king . His ex having taken the prom queen crown as she shot her a smug look and stepped into Kyle's arms for a celebratory dance.

After what felt like forever,Kristeena had thought that her night was finally looking up when Kyle asked her if she wanted to skip out and get an early start on the after parties.

A half hour into the first one Kyle had asked her if she wanted to get out of there for awhile,and she had happily agreed . Glad to get away from his ex who had been running her mouth and shooting her dirty looks the whole night while openly flirting with Kyle right in front of her .

She had told Chelsea,who was a year older than she was , where she was going just to be safe and her friend was more than happy to be able to sneak off to a hotel with her boyfriend for a few hours . They left shortly after and had driven around the city for close to an hour . The weather was perfect to have the top down and Kristeena remembered the way the wind felt as it blew through her hair as he sped along the road . The radio was on and she slipped off her strappy stiletto heeled sandals that had been killing her feet all night , as they talked about music and their likes and dislikes on everything from music and movies to art and literature and everything in between ,and so when he pulled up to an abandoned hilltop and shut off the engine she allowed him to pull her closer to look at the stars that twinkled so brightly in the dark night sky . She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his expensive cologne as his arm settled around her back.

Soon enough,she felt his free hand lift to her hair,and brush back a few strands,as he slowly shifted his body towards her."So are you having fun tonight beautiful ? " He asked . She nodded and returned his smile . " You are so beautiful . How did i ever get so lucky." He murmured . She blushed at his compliment and felt his fingertips slip down her cheek in a soft caress and leaned in to kiss her . The first few minutes it was the perfect first kiss . Not just with him,but in her case her first real kiss ever . And scared that she would mess it up,she allowed him to set the pace and before long she heard him moan and his hand slid back to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss .

After a few moments , she began to return it and trustingly leaned into him enjoying the butterflies were taking flight in her tummy and the sweet nothings he whispered into her ear as he told her how beautiful she looked in her dress and how all his friends were envious of him that night .

Unfortunately , like most perfect moments, it ended all to soon . And what started out slow and soft and perfect had quickly turned aggressive and way more than she could handle.

"Whoa.. stop please ,slow down." She had protested when his hand had started to wander up her thigh . But he ignored her and his touch grew more aggressive and she quickly became terrified when he caught the hands that had been trying to push him away,in a vice like grip and had moved over her . Pushing her back against the seat and holding her down,so that she was at his mercy, when she started to struggle . Her fear escalated when she heard the locks click into place and she realized that sometime during the past few minutes ,he had raised the roof of his car . Effectively trapping her inside . His touch grew rougher and stronger the more she squirmed beneath him .

Her resistance and fear turning him on , he was saying the crudest things and gripping her neck so that her air was partially cut off,and chuckling as his eyes lit with glee as she gasped for choked out a desperate plea to breathe as she started to see stars behind her eyelids , as the edges of her vision darkened and lungs burning and her heart racing with fear of dying and being raped, as he tried to tug her dress up and yank her panties down her legs that she was fighting to keep closed as his fingers tore at her flesh trying to pry her thighs apart.

She knew she was sure to have bruises on them ,and as the pain grew unbearable ,he let go of her neck with a sick laugh as she realized he succeeded in exposing her most intimate flesh to his hands . He forced her legs to spread wide with his knee and moved between them to prevent her from closing them again. In that moment of absolute terror as she cried and begged him to stop she thought of her brother's best friend, Jon Good and how much she loved him .

Her heart filled with regret that her unspoken dream of him being the first man,the only man who she was intimate with ,was now going to be stolen from her and shattered, because she had accepted this date . Its not like she even really liked Kyle in the first place . She had only accepted because she was tired of sitting around pining after Jon when he had stopped coming around as often and kept her at arms length since her the night of her seventeenth birthday party,six months prior .

She had wanted to get over him,make him jealous,maybe even get a little experience since she hadn't even kissed a man . But now she realized how stupid she had didn't even have any idea where she was or who she was with or what she was doing tonight and likely wouldn't have cared . How she should have known better than to think he would give her a second thought when he was an experienced man who could be with any woman he wanted for a night or for always.

He was unlikely to be alone tonight having his choice of any woman at the show he was wrestling in that women who knew how to kiss and exactly what to say and do to seduce and please a man of his experience . Instead of some inexperienced little girl who naively went to prom with the star quarterback and stupidly trusted him enough to go drive alone with him to a secluded area and expect him to be happy with star gazing,conversation and a few stolen kisses.

The only bright side in that moment was that thinking about Jon proved itself to be vital,as she began to remember the lessons and lectures that Jon and Tommy had taught her about fending off unwanted attacks and so she forced herself to relax enough to try to cause him to slip up and loosen his grip . She forced herself to focus , saying a silent prayer that this would work , she closed her eyes and faked a moan that she hoped sounded authentic . As she arched up against him and forced herself to spread her legs a bit . Attempting to give him the idea that she liked him touching her,made her want to throw up and made her feel so dirty . But given their size difference and that nobody knew to be looking for her here,this might be her only chance to escape . Not that she knew what she would do if she did manage to get herself free . Its not as if she knew where she was going to run and wasn't sure she would have cell reception , even if she could manage to get away . But she couldn't worry about what happened next right now ,she had to take this one step at a time and get him off of her,so she forced herself to go with it as she slid her knees up to his sides so he settled more fully against her . She murmured seductively."You feel so good.I'm tired of fighting ...i need to feel you without anything between us .." He chuckled at her sudden surrender and in a tone dripping with arrogance ,said "I knew you wanted it . You're just like all those naughty little catholic girls . All prim and proper but then begging for it all night like the dirty little slut you are." She started to tremble with fear and disgust which he read as arousal."Mmmm you really are a dirty whore aren't you?" She nodded and he smirked and said "Say it . Tell me how much of a dirty whore you are . How badly you want my dick in your pussy and in your ass and in your mouth ." She bit her lip to bite back the vomit that rose in her throat at his words but when he moved his hand back up to her neck and gave it a gentle squeeze she panted "I'm a dirty whore.I want you everywhere..please.I've waited so long to do this and i want it to be you." He had a sick sneer and said "You're a virgin?" "She nodded and he said "Let me get this straight? Nothing? You've done absolutely nothing with a guy before?Not a blow or hand job? Not a single thing?" She nodded, That is right . I've never even kissed anyone until tonight." She told him . Saying a prayer that this new knowledge would give him pause . Make him realize how much he would be taking from her and maybe even lose interest because of her lack of experience with how to please him .

Unfortunately her hopes were shattered when he said "Oh this is gonna be fun." And he pulled back far enough to undo his belt . She was so scared that her plan had completely backfired when he held both of her hands in one of hers . Desperate to throw him off . She forced another fake moan and arched her pelvis as she whimpered."Hurry..." His breathing grew heavy at her plea and his hands fumbled as he continued to struggle with the belt and finally ended up having to release her hands and sit back a little, so he could use both of his hands to accomplish his goal . She spotted her chance and pulled back her knee as far as she could before lifting it as quickly and as hard as she could manage ,to send it crashing straight into his groin which she would find out later,had sent him to the emergency room.

But it had worked and he immediately,let her go . She scrambled away as far as she could and unlocked her door and shoved it open as she located her clutch and shoes at her feet on the floor .But before she could reach her phone inside he was grabbing her and trying to pull her back into the car . She jammed the heel of one of her shoes into his shoulder and even though it snapped ,it had given her enough time to grab her keys and she lifted the can of pepper spray that Tommy had given her before her date ,in front of her and pressed the button as hard as she could aiming towards his eyes .It hit his left eye but unfortunately,along with the knee to the groin, and the heel to his shoulder, it had also made him extremely mad . And before she knew what was coming , he had backhanded her hard across the face before he shoved her out onto the dirt ground and after calling her a crazy frigid bitch and a cock tease ,had sped off leaving her alone on the ground and unsure of exactly where she was.

She was shaking and sobbing as she fished her phone out from her ruined silk clutch and prayed she had service as she dialed the one person she knew would come to her rescue without the lecture of how she had found herself in that situation to begin with . She sobbed even harder when he answered on the third ring she managed to say."JD..Its Teeny...i need you." And telling him a rough idea of her location , before giving into a fresh round of that he was coming and would make everything alright.

The next several minutes were filled with terror as she hid behind a group of bushes and tried to be small and still and make as little noise as she could . Every noise be it a bird or the wind or the sound of an engine off in the distance filling her with terror that Kyle had come back to hurt her again.

She was never more relived to see a person in her life as she had been that night when she saw the headlights of Jonathan's old truck pull up the dirt road . The engine hadn't even cut off before he was out of the truck and looking around for her .She let out a sob and his eyes flew to the location where it had come from and before she could move out of her hiding space ,he was kneeling before her,wrapping her in his arms around her as he sat back and pulled her onto his lap.

The floodgates fully opened then and she clutched his shirt,breathing in his familiar comforting scent as she buried her face in his chest and his strong arms held her close,his hands smoothing up and down her back made her feel safe ,as she trembled and continued to sob . Amazingly,he seemed content to let her do so , for as long and as hard as she needed . Every so often,she felt his lips press gently on her forehead and temple,in the softest of kisses as he murmured that she was safe now and that he was going to take care of her . After a few minutes when she started to calm down,he pulled back far enough to take a quick inventory of her appearance. His thumbs and fingers stroking gently along her face and down her arms and legs as he checked her for any bruises or scratches. "Who the fuck did this to you,Teeny? I swear i'll kill the mother fucker with my bare hands!" He spat,his eyes taking on a crazed look when he spotted the bruises on her arms and legs and the scrapes on her knees . She was grateful that it was dark enough that he couldn't see the bruises that were likely forming on her face and neck,through her makeup and that he hadn't thought to examine her thighs ,which hurt so much that she was scared to even think about what they might look like . She watched his fingers ghosting over the injuries he could see though,as if he were afraid of causing her more pain.

"It was a boy named Kyle that goes to school with my friend . We went to his prom and then at the after party we decided to go for a drive . Before i knew it we ended up here and everything was perfect..until it wasn't." He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him trustingly,as she cried "Oh JD..i was so scared.I tried to fight him but he had me pinned to the seat. He said so many vulgar things about me . And he was so big and his hands were so rough..." She felt his hands smoothing up and down her back as he held her . His presence alone making her feel so safe . She felt his body tense before he pulled back and gently demanded "Teeny...Look at at me baby ." His big hands framing her face,trembling ,his eyes filled with a rage like anger that was barely contained,fear ,and some other emotion she couldn't quite place ,as he asked her."Did he force himself on you Teeny? .." She watched him swallow hard and didn't miss the edge in his voice as he asked "Did he rape you? " She shook her head no and she saw him visibly relax momentarily,before tensing up again . She looked down as she confessed."But he was... trying to take my panties off and he kept saying to stop fighting him and that i would like it and i was asking for it all night." She said through tears .Before adding "I didn't want him to do anything,i swear.." and looked up eyes wide with worry as she tried to defend herself, afraid that he might think that Kyle was right .

He calmed her instantly by saying " Shh..shhh.I know you didn't, little star.I would never believe that ,tell me what happened . Can you do that? Can you tell me the rest? " He asked her . His hands moving along her back in a soothing caress giving her courage. She nodded yes,and relaxed against him as she gathered herself as best she could and continued."I couldn't fight him off. It hurt so bad . His fingers were like claws..digging and scratching my skin until it felt like my skin was being ripped open...I couldn't breath because he was holding my throat." She heard his sharp intake of breath and could hear the anger in his tone even as he said gently."Shh,Teeny girl..Its gonna be alright . Everything is gonna be okay now." He tried to soothe before she gave a soft hiccup and continued." I know it will . It hurt so bad that i think i tried to zone it out a little . There were so many things were going through my mind . So many regrets about how i wanted my first time to be and that my choices were being taken from me and i couldn't stop it because i wasn't strong enough . But then i remembered what you and Tommy always told me about self defense and i forced myself to relax and pretend that i wanted him ..I felt so dirty saying those things to him but i was desperate and knew that it was my only chance to get free . At first,i didn't think it was going to work . But eventually he was distracted with opening his belt and he let go of me for just long enough that i was able to knee him as hard as i could . Just like you taught me... and it worked . But then he went after me again and i stabbed him with my heel and found my pepper spray and sprayed him in the eyes and i was able to get away." He let out a strained chuckle,and cuddled her closer,pressing a kiss on her temple as he murmured "Thats my girl.I'm so proud of you,little star . You're so smart and so brave." ,his eyes filled with pride before he said in a sincere tone."But I'm so sorry this happened to you,baby.I should have been here..i could have kept you safe." He said,guilt in his voice and written all over his face as he tucked a few strands of hair that had escaped the clip she had used to keep her hair out of her face,behind her ears .

His fingers may have been calloused but his touch was so gentle . Unlike how Kyle's had been. "You were busy . And you didn't even know i was going to prom, even if you had, you couldn't have known something like this would happen . It is not your fault." She reassured him . But he shook his head no and confessed "But i did know,Teeny. Tommy told me and wanted me to go by the house and put the fear of god into him when your date picked you up since he was stuck at work , i didn't go because i..." "You what?" She inquired when he stopped abruptly and avoided her eyes."Because i..had a match tonight and since i don't get to wrestle here much anymore because of how much i'm on the road ,i wanted to be there early to spend some time with friends." He hadn't been willing to tell her the truth that he had been jealous and the thought of handing her over to another guy for the night,was too much to ask without him completely exposing his feelings for her . And equally not as willing to confess that he hadn't planned on being alone tonight,but instead planned on getting shit faced drunk and burying his dick and his feelings over the situation ,in some faceless nameless ring rat who had been begging for his dick for over a year . " ,still..I don't blame you . If there is anyone to blame its me.I..should have known that he was only after one thing.I mean , You and Tommy always warned me about guys . And he is a senior and the most popular boy at his school. Why else would he be interested in someone like me?" She looked down,crestfallen.

"Hey now! there will be no more of that! Don't you dare put yourself down Kristeena Star! You're an amazing,kind ,sweet,smart,lovely young woman . You are a great friend and a sweet soul and you're breathtakingly beautiful..You deserve respect . You deserve gentleness . If you were mine i would.." Her eyes darted up to him then and as their eyes met the air around them seemed charged with electricity . He looked momentarily spellbound and she was pretty sure she wasn't alone in forgetting how to breath as his eyes fell to her mouth and his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip . As he said in a husky tone.."I think i better get you home,now." She swallowed hard as he made no move to stand and instead, swayed slightly closer to her . The tip of his nose brushing softly against hers and she held her breath as his eyes closed and she felt his breath on her face . He was going to kiss her,and this time there would be no Tommy to interrupt them,she remembered thinking as a flurry of butterflies came to life in her tummy and an acute ache began much lower .

She had waited so long for this moment that part of her was scared that it was all in her head . But a bigger part of her was more than ready to find out if her dreams were as good as her fantasies had been . They had come close once before,the night of her seventeenth birthday, but since then he hadn't been around much and so she had tried to put it out of her mind and write it off as her making more out of it than it actually was , so she didn't feel as rejected as she had felt when he started to avoid coming around . But that incident didn't change her feelings for him though.

It felt like a lifetime that she had been in love with the man,who was currently holding her in his arms like the most precious thing in the world . Some might have written it off as a schoolgirl crush ,But Kristeena knew that she loved him . He had never failed to be kind to her . Even when she was little and annoying and cried over every little scratch he had received during one of his matches, no matter how big or small as she patched him as she grew older her feelings for him only grew stronger.

Her mind drifted back to a few months ago the night of her seventeenth birthday party,and the scene of their near kiss.

He had shown up on her doorstep late to her party and asked her to step outside with him for a few minutes . She had been pleasantly surprised that he had shown up at all since he had been traveling a lot over the past few years and had only come over a handful of times since the night of her sweet sixteenth . She had excused herself from the handful of remaining guests as she stepped out onto the porch with him .

He looked so cute and shy in his beanie cap and leather jacket as he rocked on his heels nervously as he waited for her to join him . She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face as she drank him in . She pulled the door closed and he stepped closer and nervously thrust a small gift bag towards her and said in a near whisper."Happy birthday, little star . Sorry i'm so late and that i missed your party." Pulling his beanie off as he ran an unsteady hand through his mess of curls .

He had left immediately after a match he had in Pennsylvania,just to see her, and she could still smell a faint trace of sweat along with his personal scent,that never failed to drive her crazy and make her want to climb him like a spider monkey . He blew into his hands to warm them , as he waited nervously for her reaction. He looked so cute and unsure of himself that she had almost given into the impulse to tiptoe up to kiss him . But instead watched him stuff his hands in his pockets and sway his shoulders like he did when he was nervous,she smiled and opened the present.

Inside were a pair of the most dainty earrings shaped like the northern stars with a small diamond in the center of each one." Oh my goodness!They're beautiful,Jon!" She remembers gasping in genuine surprise and the shy,pleased smile that brought out his dimples as he lifted his baby blue eyes to her turquoise ones and asked."Do you really like them?" She nodded yes,enthusiastically and without a thought, launched herself into his arms .

Which she was pretty sure took him by surprise as his arms slowly moved around her."I love them! Thank you,JD..I'll keep them forever and wear them every single day." She vowed . Planting a soft kiss on his cheek . She heard his breath catch before he chuckled . He held her for a few heartbeats before he carefully set her down to her feet and raked an unsteady hand through his hair as he said shyly."I'm sure you will get lots of other pretty earrings one day and want to swap them out . But i'm glad that you like them." "Never!" She insisted . He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he teased "We'll see.I'm sure once all those college boys with rich daddies start showering you with jewelry that costs more than i make in a year they will find a nice home in your jewelry box . But for now i'll be happy knowing you are enjoying them." He chuckled. And it had suddenly dawned on her that they were real gold and diamonds and probably cost way to much . She lifted her eyes to him and gasped."Jon! How much did you pay for these? I mean...i know they had to be expensive." He smirked and his eyes twinkled as he playfully scolded her."Kristeena Marie Star ! Don't you know its rude to ask how much your present costs? " But she was to worried to notice his teasing tone ,so he pressed a finger to her lips and said "Shh...don't worry.I promise you i still have a roof over my head and food on the table." he had assured her . Sure he had left out that he had been saving for a few months and had let his cable drop, and that the food was mostly box mac and cheese,and ramen she didn't need to know that . He wasn't even sure why it had been so important to him to give her something so nice.

And if he were being honest,he was afraid to examine the reasons to closely for fear that he might not be so proud of himself . But in that moment seeing her face light up with her beautiful smile,he knew that they had been worth every penny he had spent on them no matter the whys."Jon..as much as i love them.I would never forgive myself if you bought something you couldn't afford.I can give you some money towards them out of my birthday money..I really don't mind..." she offered "Shh,he had whispered cupping her face and making her look up at him."I would never let you do that.I got them because i wanted to give you something special and beautiful for your birthday.I mean,i couldn't afford something like this for your sweet sixteen and you only turn seventeen once and you're so special to me,Teeny..I.. i .." He had panicked then as he realized what he was about to admit, and without taking the time to process what he was about to say ,he heard his own voice say the first thing that came to mind.."..I mean ,i don't have any sisters or a gi.." "Oh..Oh." She had gasped, Looking down at the ground,embarrassed now as she heard him basically refer to her as his sister when her feelings for him were anything but brotherly .

But he seemed to sense her embarrassment and reached for her hand as he tried to explain ." Teeny..thats not what i meant.." "Its okay.I..I...I never expected anything different.I just...wow,this is so embarrassing.." She trailed off in a horrified whisper as she flushed red with embarrassment."Teeny.." He tried again and she sniffled and he knew she was trying not to cry as she asked in a pleading tone." Can we please not talk about this and forget it ever happened?" She couldn't even meet his eyes and she looked so small and defeated that he wanted to tell her she had it all wrong. She would never know how much he had wanted to say no and telling her the truth .

But seeing her close to tears and so upset with herself he had agreed ."Sure,little star . Already forgotten ..why don't you try your earrings on so i can see them on you." He suggested and after a moment she nodded relieved that he had agreed to drop the subject. She had eagerly removed the earrings she had in and handed them to him to hold as she carefully put the new ones in . Beaming up at him as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and with a soft smile asked. "How do they look?" He had been so lost in her beauty that he had had to remind himself to breath and whispered in an awestruck tone" Beautiful little stars for my little star . Almost but not quite as lovely as their owner." He complimented and her blush deepened."Jon..i didn't get you anything for your birthday yet.I didn't think i would see you until Christmas and i wanted to..." She started to explain , feeling guilty for not getting him a present yet ,since they were only a day apart and typically had a 'family' celebration together to mark their birthdays .What happened next he hadn't been able to help as he found himself reaching out and tucking the lock of hair that had fallen over her ear back behind it and leaned down slowly, placing a chaste kiss high on her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "Shh...its okay.I don't need a gift . Seeing you smile is the best present i could ever ask for . Happy birthday,Kristeena."

And then with a small smile pulled away and noticing her flushed cheeks ,said."Its cold out,so i should let you go back in so you don't freeze to death." She shrugged and said softly."I don't want to go in yet."He stared at her for a moment before peeling off his jacket and draping it across her shoulders."Okay,here then..at least take my coat so you don't catch a cold." He said as he pulled the front closed . The backs of his fingers accidentally brushing against her chest as he pulled the material across her . He froze and his eyes went wide as he pulled his hand away,raking his fingers through his hair nervously as he apologized."I'm sorry.i didn't mean to.." He began his tone sincere as he apologized and she cut him off when she reached for his hand . His eyes darting to meet hers as she gave him a reassuring smile and murmured."Shh..its okay, have nothing to apologize for . Thank you for letting me wear your coat."She smiled . He nodded and relaxed a little, but remained silent until she said "So,do you..want to come in for a bit?Have some cake and maybe some coffee or cocoa to warm up? You must be freezing. "She said in a rush,her nervousness so sweet and so charming that he couldn't refuse her . He smiled ,his dimples showing and for a moment she thought he was going to accept her offer , as he took a step towards her,and reached for her hands,he looked down as their fingers laced together and he moved them a little . H

His eyes lifting to meet hers at the same time,her eyes lifted to meet his . And just like that, the atmosphere changed and she held her breath as his hand slid onto her hip . Pulling her closer until they were touching, as his other hand lifted to cup her cheek . He stared down at her as she stepped even closer and licked his lips nervously .

She barely heard him whisper."Have i told you how pretty you look tonight,Teeny? Because if not,i should have . You're beautiful." She blushed and whispered."Thats so sweet, JD . Thank you." "No need to thank me . I just told the truth." He smiled softly,his fingers brushing a strand of hair off her face as he caressed her cheek with his fingers as if mesmerized .

He was going to kiss her . The thought came rushing into her head and she tried to temper the giddiness that thought made her feel .Just like she had always dreamed,he would be the first man to kiss her . But as happy as she felt , she felt nervous too because she didn't want to mess it up or disappoint him . Or worse,for him to change his mind . She was sure he could feel her heart beating out of her chest as his thumb traced the curve of her cheek and he looked down at her,transfixed as he whispered."Teeny.." scared to make any moves that could ruin the moment,she watched with baited breath as almost as if in slow motion ,he slowly leaned down until they were face to face."Mmm.." He murmured,as his nose brushed against hers . She refused to close her eyes as she watched him inch closer and could feel his breath against her lips and wound her arms around him to hold him, as his lips ghosted over her parted ones . She felt his lips move to capture her bottom one between his own when the front door was thrown opened and Tommy smiled as he stepped onto the porch . The unexpected interruption instantly caused Jon to pull back in guilt while she wrapped her arms around herself at the sudden loss of his closeness . Tommy must not have realized what he had almost walked in on as he said in a jovial tone."Hey man . It looks like you made it after all . How was your match earlier?" Jon avoided her eyes and focused on the two men . She watched as they gave each other a bro hug before Jon had pulled back and said."It was good.I won . Exhausted though because i left right after and drove home." He offered,running a hand through his hair in annoyance . At being interrupted? Or because of some misplaced guilt,she wasn't sure. "Yeah,i can believe that . i bet you're not too tired to go to the bar and close the deal with Lolita tonight ,though .I can't believe you haven't hit that yet . She had been after you for a year now . Followed you from town to town.I don't know how you've resisted this long..man,i would hit that in a New York minute if i had the 'chance . You are a lucky son of a bitch , you know that, Good? So,are you gonna destroy her pussy tonight or what?" Jon stared at Kristeena apologetically and whacked Tommy on the shoulder as he took out his lighter and lit a cigarette.

"Hey,shut it man! There is a lady present." Jon reminded him . Tommy had the decency to look embarrassed as he offered Jon a cigarette and mumbled "Sorry Krissy.I forgot you were still here. " She shrugged as Jon shook his head no,to indicate that he didn't want a smoke . She watched Tommy shove the box back into his jeans and take a long drag before blowing the smoke . She felt out of place and hating the smell of smoke and because of sudden awkwardness that fell between herself and Jon, was about to say goodbye and go back inside when she heard Jon say. "But just for the record ,Or what, would be the correct answer.I'm flying solo tonight and have no plans on getting with her tonight or ever."

"Seriously man? But why?" She heard Tommy ask,in a bewildered tone . And she froze on the spot,interested in his reply . She barely heard Tommy at first as he continued on".. I mean ,shes hot as fuck and wants your dick . She hasn't slept with any of the other guys since she met you.I know because i've asked around because i wanted to get with her . Oh with my god! Is she hiding a dick or something?" He asked,in a horrified tone. Jon chuckled "Not that i know of . Look i'm ,I'm sure she is a great girl but i have no interest in her, period." "Are you seriously telling me you're not even a little bit attracted to her? I mean she has a fantastic body . Legs for days,big round tits and an ass that could make a man weep...Sorry Teens" He glanced over to apologize again when Jon shot him a dirty look as he blew out another puff of smoke."I'm not saying she is an ogre or anything.I'm just saying that...i have my eye on someone else at the moment and i'm not interested in starting something with anyone else right now." "Oh yeah,who is she? This chick that has Mox, pussy whipped? " Tommy took another drag of his ciggie into his lungs before offering Jon a drag of it . Jon refused it once again and Kristeena,feeling awkward at the conversation and his refusing to smoke ,wondering if he was just being polite because she was there,looked away and she missed Jon's eyes glancing straight at her as he said "I'm not whipped.I just like her a lot . Maybe a little too much . But i can't help it . And no offense, but i don't want to talk about her with anyone quite yet . I don't want to jinx anything,You know?But lets just say she is breathtakingly beautiful and sweet and way too good for me but i can't stop thinking about her.

Shes gotten under my skin and i can't get her out . And i'm not sure i would want to even if i could . She is ...absolutely perfect." Kristeena lifted her eyes to him momentarily and felt her breath catch as she realized his eyes were locked on hers . She stood paralyzed as she listened with half and ear to the rest of the exchange and tried to make sense of it. "Dude..you're not pulling my chain are you?" "Nope." he said,giving a little smirk as he watched her blush. "Well.i hope it all works out then and i get to meet her . What did you say her name was?" "I didn't . Nice try though." He smirked. Tommy chuckled and tossed his cigarette on the porch . Smashing it with the heel of his boot as he said "Alright alright..I'll leave you alone . But in the meantime..if you're sure you're not going to cash in with Lolita ,maybe you could do me a solid and put in a good word for me with Lolly..Thats what they call her you know . On account that she is an all day sucker if you know what i mean." He winked as he looked on hopefully."Sure man.I'll put in a word for you." Jon chuckled and they said their goodbyes as Tommy was called back inside to help their Dad with something.

The door shut behind him,once again leaving them alone in awkward silence . She wanted to ask him who this perfect woman was . But she really she wasn't sure she wanted to know . She was jealous of her for capturing Jon's attention and maybe even his heart . And she refused to let her jealousy spoil this night . Right now, there was nobody else around and his eyes were on her . She had Jon all to herself right now and she wasn't anxious to let him go anytime soon . But apparently had other ideas though because he sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he said "Well,i guess i should go." She remained silent,not sure of how to ask him to stay without sounding desperate and making a fool out of herself . He smiled a little as he watched her lips pressed together and saw the tension in her jaw as he realized that she was jealous thinking he was going to go meet up with the girl he said he was crazy about . She had nothing to worry about,he thought . And even though he knew it was a bad idea he couldn't keep the husky tone from his voice as he purred" Goodnight Teeny ,Happy Birthday." as he tried to resist closing the distance between them. "Are you sure you don't want to stay awhile? Everyone is leaving and Mom & Dad are going to bed soon . You could stay for awhile and have some of my cake and even crash here tonight if you want so you don't have to do any more driving tonight." She asked in a hope filled tone . Wanting more than anything to spend some time with him and see if the moment he had almost kissed her was a fluke or not or simply her imagination. He ran his hand through his hair and tugged on the strands,hard enough to be almost painful in an effort to remind himself that this was a bad idea . But instead he gave in to the magnetic pull and stepped in close to her,leaving barely an inch of space between them as he looked down at her beautiful face ,that was dominated by her impossibly wide,turquoise eyes that he would gladly drown in ,and finally said with a sigh. "Its not that i don't want to stay the night..and eat your... cake . Its that i can't indulge in something so sweet,tonight without it getting me into a lot of trouble . Because i won't be able to stop with just a taste when its something so sweet and delicious..something i've wanted to taste for a long time,now. Do you understand what i'm saying Teeny?" He scolded himself for being so bold when she was still so young and innocent . But he wasn't so innocent . And had been unable to resist the temptation of seeing those beautiful eyes fill with unbridled lust, at his closeness."Yeah.i think so.I'm sorry i brought it up and tempted you.I wasn't thinking but i know you usually don't indulge in a lot of sugar when you have shows coming up."...He grinned then and chuckled as he shook his head at how incredibly adorable she was in her naivety . It made her all the more tempting ."What?" She asked innocently,as she pouted up at him . He shook his head and she questioned again. "What? Why are you laughing at me? " she pouted . Looking hurt this time as well as confused.

He sighed,feeling bad that he had upset her, and unable to resist touching her one last time,he reached to caress her face,his thumb tracing lightly over her cheek and chin and over her full lips,his eyes following the way they parted so soft and sweet and tempting as she let out a soft,tremulous breath, as he murmured. "I'm not laughing at you, Teeny . You're just so damn sweet and innocent . You have no idea what i would give to..." His voice faltered as he leaned forward . And unable to stop himself from feeling her soft skin beneath his lips brushing against her skin . He managed to stay just shy of those lips he had dreamed about claiming to many times to count, and instead dropping a soft wet kiss on the corner of her mouth . Before wrapping her in his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck . He breathed heavily and he made her ache for him.'Oh sweetheart..You're going to be the death of me little star.' He thought to himself as he felt her shiver,and knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with an answering desire he was stirring in her . It made him hot just thinking about all of the things he could show her,do to her to awaken her sexually . And by the way her body was reacting to his and the way she always looked at him,he knew she wouldn't say no and that knowledge only made him want her more . But he had to be smart about this . He didn't want to scare her or take advantage of her feelings for him when he had nothing to offer her

But ,Unable to resist,he pressed a soft kiss on her neck,and knew he hit her hot spot when he heard a soft moan come from deep in her throat as she whimpered his name and melted trustingly against him . It was then that He knew that no matter how much he wanted to stay,he had to leave before he did something stupid .

So reluctantly,he removed his arms from around her and stepped back . All to aware that if they kept it up,he would say the hell with it and carry her out to his truck and drive down to a place he knew not to far from here where they wouldn't be interrupted and she wouldn't have been innocent much longer , so after a deep breath,he gave her a little wink and told her he had to go . He turned on his heel . Pausing momentarily when she called out."JD..your jacket.." He smiled and her and murmured."Keep it..It looks better on you anyway." Before continuing on his way even as he heard her soft plea from her place on the porch . "Please don 't go." And didn't dare glance back to see her still standing there alone and confused,as he drove away from her as quickly and as far away as he could . He didn't see the tears in her eyes or the tender smile on her face as she gathered the jacket around her and buried her nose into it,inhaling his intoxicating scent . Nor did he hear her whisper."I love you,JD."Before she turned and went back inside the house and wandered up to her room.

She briefly wondered if he had noticed that she was wearing the earrings he had given her , tonight . But all thoughts flew from her head as she watched him lick his lips and she lifted her hands to his chest to steady herself as she leaned into his lips which were so temptingly close. Unfortunately,the contact seemed to break the spell and he pulled back abruptly and got to his feet . Reaching down , he took her hands and pulling her up with him as he went."Get in and buckle up." He ordered as he ushered her towards his truck . Opening the door for her and scooping her up when she didn't move fast enough . He slammed it shut as soon as her bottom hit the seat and dropping her shoes and clutch into her lap ,through the open window .She absentmindedly,rubbed her bottom that was smarting a little from the sudden impact of landing on the seat . And saw him rake an unsteady hand through his hair as he moved around to the drivers side and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket . She saw the flame from the lighter as he lit it and tucked it between his lips . Inhaling deeply as he took several long drags from the obnoxious smelling stick . She wanted to go to him but decided to follow his orders and stayed inside the truck and buckle her seat belt . She sat in silence for a few minutes . Wondering what she had done to upset him and quickly dashed away the tears that were threatening to fall. She had herself back under control when a few minutes later, he threw the second cigarette down and crushed it beneath his boot before climbing inside the truck."You ready?" He asked avoiding her eyes as he turned the key and started to pull out onto the road before she even had a chance to reply. "Jon.. ..I can't go home tonight." She informed him which finally caused him to look at her."Why not?" "Because i told Mom and Dad is was going to stay with Chelsea tonight and her parents think she is staying with me." "Well,where were you actually going to stay?" "In a hotel i don't have the key to since her boyfriend rented it for us and we were going to meet up later to get . If i go home she will get into trouble for spending the night at the hotel with her boyfriend." "Do you want me to take you to get the key? " "Well,i would..but he rented an adjoining room and i think they're probably busy right now." "Oh well..not my problem,Teeny." He said bluntly and she protested. "But JD!I can't just rat her out like that ! She has been dating her boyfriend since freshman year and Steve is a great guy . But he is going into the army after Graduation and this night is really important for them.I can't ruin it for them.I won't." She said stubbornly . Jon sighed and said. "You've always been to loyal for your own damn good..But okay . Call another friend and see if you can crash with one of them and i'll take you there." " I would but...All of my friends are either mad at me for being Kyle's date tonight because they all wanted to go with him .Or they are at after parties or hotels with their boyfriends and well...you know what happens on prom night." She added shyly.

"Yeah..i know." he admitted and then with a loud huff relented and said. " Fine . You can stay at my place tonight and i'll take you home first thing tomorrow morning . I don't want any arguments or excuses though . "

"Yes Daddy." She teased with a slight giggle which caused her to miss the slight grunt he made at her words as he suddenly sped up,wanting to get as far away from the temptation she unknowingly presented by being so close,looking and sounding as beautiful as she did with the memory of their near kiss a few months back and the one tonight ,still fresh in his mind.

The rest of the drive was much more relaxed after he switched on the radio and a Springsteen song came on . She smiled as she relaxed back into the worn her seat . Tucking her bare feet up under her as she leaned forward and turned the volume up.

"You like Springsteen? " He asked ,glancing over at her with a small surprised expression ." Dad has played his music on the way to school every morning ,since kindergarten ,and every road trip we have ever taken growing up." He smiled and turned the volume up a bit more as he said. "This is one of my favorites." As the opening lyrics of Born to Run came through the speakers."Mine too . Its like, practically you're anthem..." He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow . She chuckled as she explained ."As long as i've known you, you have wanted to get out of this town and make it to the WWE . And all of those matches with crap pay,all of those injuries...they are all part of the road you have to take to live you're dream..and you will get there.I know you will."She said confidently.

"You have a lot of faith in me,Little star." He felt proud that she was so confident in his ability. "Of course I do.I believe in you . Because you're talented ,you put in the work and most of all because you're hungry . And when you set your sights on something you won't stop until you get what you want." He smiled and mumbled something that sounded like."You have no idea ,little star." Before he reached to turn up the volume just a bit more and started singing along changing 'Wendy' to 'Teeny' as he sang to her.

'Teeny let me in,i wanna be your friend.I wanna guard your dreams and visions . Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims and strap your hands across my engines..." She bit her lip at the suggestive lyrics as he grabbed her hand and kissed it as he continued to sing to her about wanting her to run with him and find out if love was real . Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure he could hear it over the music ,as he kept their fingers locked and lowered them to rest on his knee as they sped along the road .

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along with the music as he waited for the next light . Glancing over at her occasionally and sharing a smile before he encouraged.

"Sing it with me." And she joined in the last chorus together. "But till then tramps like us,baby we were born to ruuunnn..Oh honey tramps like us,baby we were born to runnn..." As the song faded out, she couldn't help but giggle as he reached over to the radio and pressed play on the CD a smile lighting his eyes as another Springsteen song came over the speakers and they both started singing. Neither of them aware at that moment that their night had just begun .


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows . Still some flashback scenes on the way .**

 **Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction . I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Spring 2009**

Jon slowed the truck as he made the final turn that led inside of the old motor home park ,where he had been renting a trailer for the last several months . He glanced over at Kristeena who was gazing out the window taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and for the first time since he had agreed to bring her here,he started to regret his decision .

Although her Grandparents had a little money and were able to pay for her private school education as well as her sweet sixteenth party , which they had held at their restaurant the previous year,she hadn't by any means, grown up in the lap of luxury .

Her parents home although small was in a decent enough neighborhood where drug dealers and skanks ,didn't hang out on every other corner and there was a sense of community among the neighbors where everyone looked out for each other . And although she would never complain or judge him for where he lived, it was obvious that she didn't belong here.  
If he had been smart he would have turned the truck around and taken her home to her family and let the chips fall where they may . Which most likely would have ended up with her being grounded . But knowing her parents , they would probably be so relieved that she was home safe , that they would let her off the hook after a week or two .

But , even knowing that , he couldn't bring himself to turn his back on her after all she had been through tonight,and so when he pulled up in front of his place and cut the engine. He hopped out and ran around to her side of the truck and helped her out of his truck . Using his much larger frame to shield her from the curious,leering glances of the gutter dwellers that were out and about this time of night,a protective hand on her lower back as he rushed her inside.

He locked and bolted the door behind them and moved to draw the blinds as she looked around the small living area which consisted of an old sofa,tube TV ,small coffee table and a single chair on one side and a tiny kitchen . Spotting the discarded clothes and towel, that were flung on the sofa he quickly picked them up , so she could sit down .She did without a moments hesitation and dropped her ruined heels on the floor at her feet . He tried to ignore the way she flexed her toes and gently massaged her feet and legs that he longed to feel wrapped around him for the past year and a half .

He had never considered himself a foot guy,his interests usually ran more towards tits and ass,but he could almost feel her cute little toes pressing into his ass as he thrust into her .

As he fantasized about making love to her , he must have let out a soft growl because her eyes lifted to his suddenly as she asked "Are you okay,JD? " He stood silent for a long awkward moment before clearing his throat and offered ."I'm..sorry.I wasn't expecting to have company tonight or i would have cleaned up..not that it would have made much difference.I mean,you can't turn a pebble into a diamond,no matter how much you polish it..." "JD..." She cut him off,reaching for his hand .

He stared at it for a moment ,noting how perfect her tiny hand fit into his and ignored his brains insistence that he should let go of her . He eyed her perfectly manicured nails that were painted the same pale milky pink as her toes and ran his thumb over her silky smooth skin . So different and perfect compared to his scarred calloused , one .

He lifted his eyes to hers and she smiled and said."Its fine . You don't have to apologize or do anything to impress me . " He looked down into her eyes and feeling too exposed under her sparkling turquoise stare,he let his eyes fall back to their hands and shrugged as he said "Yeah,i know." knowing she was being honest and that she didn't care what his home looked like . He took a breath and remembering the scrapes on her knees,he got up and retrieved the first aid kit he kept in the kitchen. He knelt down on the floor at her feet and using a few cotton pads soaked in alcohol , warned . "This is gonna sting but i need to make sure its clean before i bandage it up. " " Its okay. I trust you. " She assured him . Thinking about how sweet he was to warn her , even though she was well aware of how much it would sting since she had patched him up so many times .

She braced herself for the burn she knew was coming . But winced when the cold liquid was pressed against her skin . The sting was quickly forgotten though when she watched his lips purse as he gently blew on it. Taking away the worst of the sting. Once satisfied that it was clean ,he applied some salve and covered both knees with bandages . " There,all better. " He said with a gentle kiss to each kneecap . "Thank you,JD. " She smiled .

She watched a smile pulling at his lips , as he once again lifted his eyes to hers and said. " You're welcome little star .So...i guess since you're going to be staying here tonight i should give you the grand tour,huh? " She giggled and said."That would be great." "Follow me." He said, and helped her up , before leading her down a short hall with a door at the end . Motioning towards the kitchen as they passed "This is the bedroom..Where you'll be staying tonight..." He said in a rush,his eyes avoiding the bed that dominated the small room. As he led her towards the bathroom. "And uh..over there is the bathroom.." He said and her eyes took in the small shower and tub,tiny sink and toilet . Which were dated but clean. "There are clean towels and washcloths over there , if you want to clean up before bed ..."He added,licking his lips nervously as he pointed towards the small stand that held the towels .

"And thats about it.." He trailed off quickly leading her back out towards the living room and pulling the door shut behind them.  
She once again sat down on the sofa and he sat down next to her for a moment in silence before hopping to his feet and rubbed his palms down his denim covered thighs as he asked."So umm..are you hungry or thirsty? " She could tell he was nervous and bit back a smile as she nodded. "I could eat..I didn't eat anything all evening and all i drank was one bottle of water.." She confessed. Realizing for the first time since her date had taken a turn for the worst, that she really was hungry .

Which was understandable too,since she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning because she had been too nervous to . But Jon didn't need to know that right now . He was already worried enough as he reached for her hand and pulling her to her feet , led her towards the kitchen where he started looking for something to feed her."Damn...i really need to get to the store . Hmm , lets see..you're choices are crackers with peanut butter or..mac and cheese..oh wait..." He said opening up the half empty carton of milk and closing it quickly when he saw lumps."Umm..No scratch the mac and cheese ." She stifled a giggle at how sweet and cute he looked,shoving the milk back in the fridge in embarrassment instead of dumping it down the drain before turning back to the cabinet,his fingers landing on a package of ramen noodles that he held it up with a triumphant smile."

How about this? I mean..its not as good as your mom's chicken noodle soup,but its the closest thing you're gonna get at Chez Good's ..at least its chicken flavored, right? " She gave into her giggle and said. "Its perfect." He smiled his boyish grin that showed his dimples and grabbed a pan as he set about making her soup."There is pop and water in the fridge ,help yourself to whatever you want." He offered .

"Thanks" she said as she opened the door and grabbed two bottles of water out .Biting back a grin as she noticed the beer that sat next to the bottles of water and a few half empty bottles of liquor that sat on top of the refrigerator,that he hadn't offered her .

She handed him one of the bottles before she opened her own and took a sip." So...why didn't you eat or drink anything? Didn't the creep take you out to dinner before prom? " She shook her head no and then he said "Asshole. But wait,I thought they had food and punch or something at those fancy schmancy,parties ." He asked .She shrugged and looked down at her ruined dress , sadly .  
"I was to nervous at first to eat anything anyway,and then everything they had to eat there and at the party was either garlicky or messy and I was afraid of bad breath or to spill something on my dress . He didn't even once ask if i needed or wanted anything . And i felt awkward being away from him to go get it myself .

Besides , with my luck it would have been spiked or something and i wouldn't have even known since i've never tasted alcohol,aside from a tiny glass of wine at Christmas and a sip of that nasty beer that you and Tommy drink when you were teaching me to play pool . " He chuckled at that and he listened as she continued "I guess it wouldn't have mattered much if i messed up my dress anyway.." He watched tears fill her eyes as she wiped at a smudge of dirt on her dress and noticed a large tear in the expensive material . She was taken by surprise as he moved over to her and lifted her up to sit on the counter . His fingers coming up to cup her chin forcing her eyes to meet his as he murmured. "He isn't worth your tears,Teeny..Not a single one . He is an asshole for how he treated you he obviously isn't all that bright either,because he had the most beautiful date at prom and he didn't even take care of you.." She gave him a watery smile ,as her tears continued."Thank you for saying that . But its not just how he acted that is upsetting me.I don't know how i'm going to explain my dress to my parents . It wasn't cheap but Mom insisted that she and Dad agreed that it didn't matter how much it cost if it made me feel beautiful.I wish you could have seen it before it got ruined . It was the perfect dress for what was supposed to be the perfect night...I feel so stupid.." She looked down again trying to stop crying because she didn't want to look like a big baby."Hey,don't say that . You aren't stupid . I'm sorry about your dress . But for what its worth ,you look just as beautiful in a dress with stains and rips on it as you did in it before it got messed up." He murmured,brushing his thumbs gently across her cheeks in an attempt to dry her tears."But you didn't even see me before." She loved how kind and gentle he was being with her." But i did see it . " He sighed . Before explaining . " Tommy sent me a picture on his phone that your Mom took . And i can promise you , that even at your worst you're gorgeous and would outshine every girl in the world. "

She wasn't sure how to respond to that . She certainly didn't believe that it was true even though she had been told numerous times by numerous people that she was breathtakingly beautiful with her petite but curvy figure,clear olive skin, bright turquoise blue eyes and long silky brown hair with caramel colored highlights that didn't come from a salon . She didn't believe them either because all she saw when she looked in the mirror were eyes too big for a face ,that was a tad too round with chubby cheeks and lips that were a little bit too full . She didn't think she was ugly but definitely nothing out of the ordinary .

She had seen some of the girls that he and Tommy liked and she certainly didn't look like any of them . She knew that he probably just said it to make her feel better.

But she couldn't help but wish that it meant something more . That he was telling her all these good things about herself because he saw her the same way she saw him .

As a friend of course,but also with the possibility and desire,to be so much more . Because she didn't have the words, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and whispered a simple ,"Thank you,JD." He hugged her back after a long awkward moment of remaining still .

And she was surprised when she felt him nuzzle into her neck . She felt his arms tighten around her slightly,as if he didn't want to let her go . She heard herself sigh in contentment as she relaxed and enjoyed the simple pleasure of just being held in his arms as she inhaled his familiar scent that made her feel safe.

All to soon,he let out a soft sigh and reluctantly pulled away . Turning his attention back to the soup . Both of them remained silent and feeling the sudden tension in the air she looked around for a way to break it . Spotting a canister of fortune cookies , she hopped off the counter and with forced cheerfulness said." Ooh cookies!You were holding out on me,Good." opening the container and diving her hand down into it to pick the best one . Poking her tongue out the side of her mouth and biting it slightly as she made a face she hoped would amuse him. He chuckled and said."You and your fortune cookies . Do you still keep the fortunes and laminate them?" he smirked . Teasing her about her rather odd collection she had had as long as he had known her , as he silently thanked god he hadn't bought those blow pops that had always been her favorite as well as his own ,that he had been thinking about getting the last time he had been at the store,.

She was proud of herself when she realized her plan had worked as the tension fell away. "Hell yeah! They are little pearls of wisdom you earn by eating cookies . Who would anyone waste that prize? " He laughed and said.."You're weird."  
with a shake of his head ,as he dished her up a mug of ramen and added a spork." I'm the weird one? Who keeps sporks on hand? " She side eyed him as she bumped her hip into his side trying to get him to play and bump her back . He didn' t , but chuckled as he asked "Whats weird about that?Its the perfect utensil for ramen . Its both a spoon and a fork.A fork to twirl the noodles up with and a spoon to eat the broth . Besides,there are less dishes that way." He explained,tapping his head with his finger to indicate how smart he was as he walked out to the livingroom and set up a tv tray for her . She followed him out and back again without so much as a thought to how it might look. "Well that part is true . But you're still weird." She shot back. He laughed. "Okay okay..maybe we're both a little weird." He relented as he carried her soup back out to the table."So tell me,what pearl of wisdom did your cookie bring you this time?" He teased. She broke it in half and popped half the cookie in her mouth before lifting the other half to his mouth . His lips brushing against her fingers as he accepted it into his mouth like it was second nature.  
"Hmmm Lets see..It says 'Love is your true north . When you're lost and weary ,look to the brightest star in your sky and it will always guide you home' " He paused and stood stock still which she missed as she teased " See . I told you it was a keeper." And moved to put it in her purse for safe keeping .

Once it was safely tucked inside . She noticed him rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and she wondered if she did something to upset him . Bracing herself as she asked."Are you okay?" " Yeah . Of course i am.I guess with all the excitement tonight i forgot about the match i had and i'm starting to stiffen up . Not to mention i'm starting to offend myself."He added jokingly ,waving his hand in front of his wrinkled up nose as if he smelled something unpleasant. "Do you mind if i go grab a quick shower while you eat?" He asked "No..not at all." She agreed with a chuckle.  
"Okay.. ,the door is locked and the remote is on the coffee table and there is plenty of pop and water in the fridge . Help yourself to anything and make yourself at home . Umm , you should probably go ahead and text your Mom to tell her you're at Chelsea's if that was the plan." "Oh..yeah.I almost forgot . Thanks for reminding me.I guess i should do that while my food cools down."

" Yeah , probably ." He agreed . Once again raking a hand through his hair as an awkward silence fell between them again. "Okay..i'm gonna leave you to it then. I shouldn't be too long . But just in case,if someone knocks,don't answer the door . This neighborhood isn't the best and nobody should be coming over this time of night anyway." He explained "Okay." She said then added. "Thanks JD." He smiled sincerely and said . "Anytime little star." Before turning on his heel and moving towards the bedroom closing the door behind him as he disappeared inside.  
She pulled out her phone to text her mom,deciding to keep it vague in an attempt to lessen her guilt for lying.

 **'Mom,we made it back safely.I'm tired and my legs hurt, so i'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow.I love ,K '**

Rereading it twice before hitting send . Rationalizing her lie by telling herself that she was being as honest as she was in fact safe,her legs surely did hurt and she would soon be going to bed . Sure she had left out that she wasn't with Chelsea but instead with Jon ,and that her legs didn't hurt from dancing but instead from almost being sexually assaulted . But she was safe here with Jon now . And at the end of the day,that was all that really mattered she convinced herself,before reaching for her soup.

Jon stood with his back to the door as he tried to get himself under control . This was crazy,he thought as his mind drifted back to everything that had happened so far that evening. He stared at the bed and imagined her lying in the center of it,wearing nothing but a sultry smile and the earrings he had given her , that he hadn't missed she had chosen to wear tonight.A fantasy that he was ashamed to admit ,wasn't the first time he had, had,about the petite brunette over the past year and a half.

He thought back to the night of her sweet sixteenth when he had first discovered he was physically attracted to her .  
Sometime between fifteen and sixteen,when he had been in Puerto Rico wrestling and getting high on anything and everything he could get his hands on,she had went from cute little girl to beautiful young woman. And although he was disgusted to admit it,even to himself when he had seen her at her party,he had definitely noticed.

Of course she hadn't helped matters any when her and her friends decided to make use of the karaoke machine her Grandparents had invested in to help draw patrons into the bar area .

That had been the moment he had realized he was extremely attracted to her as she stood on the stage with her friends ,microphone in hand as she pranced around,belting out Joan Jett's 'Do you wanna touch me' as her eyes locked on his where he had been sitting at the bar,nursing a glass of whiskey that her Grandfather had handed him in order to celebrate his only Granddaughters sweet sixteen.  
She had always been an extremely pretty girl but now she was extraordinarily beautiful and undeniably sexy . While still petite and slender,her curves had popped out seemingly overnight,her hips and bottom softly rounded, her breasts a perfect generous handful,sitting high on her chest perkily and bouncing perfectly beneath her slightly cropped purple top,that showed a tiny sliver of her toned stomach that was bared above the waistband of her short flared skirt that flounced around her thighs a few inches above her knees as she strutted around and ran her fingers through her hair and along her limbs as she belted out the eighties classic .

The outfit and song choice perfectly suiting her sassy attitude.  
He had always loved that about her and realized that it was one of many things , he had loved about her for a long time .

But sitting in her grandparents restaurant,surrounded by her family sharing a celebratory glass of well aged whiskey,and not high on drugs for the first time in months ,he had felt ashamed of the unexpected hard on , that made his jeans uncomfortably tight.

He had eventually forced himself to look away and escaped into the bathroom to relieve himself of his predicament . Only to overhear a group of guys talking about her in a way he didn't care for . They weren't really even saying anything he hadn't been thinking himself that night . About how hot she looked in her outfit and how she had grown up and out in the best of ways over the past year . And he hadn't realized how angry he was until one of them said something about her being a virgin and wanting to be her first,and he had grabbed the little punk by the throat and slammed him back against the door as he warned him to leave her alone .

One of the bolder boys had scoffed and accused him of wanting her for himself . He denied the truth of his words of course , and insisted that she was like his kid sister. And after convincing them that he had been serious about his threats ,he left the bathroom and after seeing them leave,was pulled onto the stage by Tommy,the crowd urging him on . He downed a second glass of whisky that her Dad had pressed into his hands before he took the stage. The music started and he rolled his eyes as John 'Cougar' Mellencamp's 80s hit,Hurt So Good,started to play over the sound system . He heard her laugh and call out encouragement and unable to deny her,he took the microphone and started to sing . He tried to focus elsewhere but his eyes were traitors . And they always returned to her every few seconds as he saw her clapping and dancing along to the beat as her girlfriends giggled around her . He couldn't help but smile as he got into song . And for a moment , forgot that everyone was watching as he sang the slightly suggestive lyrics to her . He remembered being momentarily upset when the song ended and he scrambled off the stage to the sound of raucous applause, as Tommy grabbed the microphone and started to sing as the next song began . He tried to avoid looking at Kristeena as she bounced over to him and flung her arms around his waist . Pressing herself close to him as she hugged him . Against his better judgement , he moved his arms around her . Well aware that it wasn't a good idea to be this close to her right then. When he felt himself start to respond , he loosened his hold and patted her back awkwardly ."Having fun?" he asked . "So much fun.I missed you so much,JD.I'm so glad that you're home and decided to come." She smiled shyly,her cheeks blushing the most gorgeous shade of pink as she looked up at him beneath her long dark lashes .

Realizing that she wore barely any makeup on her beautiful face . Just a bit of eyeliner and mascara and a light swipe of lipgloss with just a hint of a peachy pink shade. "I'm glad i was home in time to make it . And even more glad that you're having , fun . " He said sincerely . Before adding . " So , sixteen huh? Tommy and I are gonna have our hands full keeping all the boys away,aren't we? " he grinned . She giggled and shrugged as she said "I don't know.I honestly hadn't put much thought into dating boys.I mean,i grew up with most of the guys my age that i know and...eww." He chuckled at that and listened as she continued "But i don't know..I think i'm saving myself for an actual man . And not some weird boy who used to eat boogers or tried to put bugs on me." She said,her eyes gazing up at him dreamily . He knew that she was talking about saving herself for him. It would be to easy to give into the newfound attraction he felt for her and ask her to get some air with him so they could be alone . But he couldn't do it. Not yet,not while she was so young and innocent and he was so fresh off of drugs and unsure if he could stay clean.  
He didn't have anything to offer her . No stability and no way of knowing if his demons would win and he wouldn't put her at that great of a risk and end up hurting her . No matter how much he wanted her. So instead he cleared his throat and excused himself to go for a smoke .

He stayed outside as long as he dared before someone came looking for him, and when he went back in,he pretty much avoided her for the rest of the evening until he was pretty much forced to dance with ,another appropriate choice of song,as Dave Mathews band's 'Crash Into Me' played over the speakers and he tried to hide his bodies reaction to ,being so close to her as they brushed against each other . She seemed none the wiser to his predicament . And he reminded himself of how naive she still was .

He had managed to catch her Dad's eye from across the room and the knowledge that he was not so naive,had kept the worst of it at bay.

And he had managed to keep his cool up to the very end of her party , when he gave her a friendly hug goodnight .But later that night after hitting up a few bars . She had been all he could think about as he screwed a girl he had met a few weeks before's, brains out like he hadn't gotten laid in months .

To his shame,that hadn't been the last time he had used another girl after spending time with her . Even asking one of the ringrats he hooked up with on a fairly regular basis ,to dress up in a school uniform similar to the one she wore the day that Tommy had gotten a flat and called to ask him to pick her up from her fancy private school .

That was the first day she had ridden in his truck and she had seemed surprised and nervous when he pulled up in front of her school .

He would never forget the way she had pulled a blow pop out of her backpack and popped the red candy into her mouth as she fidgeted and twirled the stick as she looked out the window and played with the hem of her knee length plaid skirt, nervously . Inadvertently showing off more of her thighs than she had planned . And he could still remember the way her long brown hair,that she had pulled half back with a simple barrette and thin headband,had shimmered in the sunlight . Or that had found it hard to keep his eyes on the road as he imagined her lips wrapped around his dick instead of the red candy .

When they waited in traffic at a red light ,he imagined moving his hand to her bare knee and sliding it up her thigh,beneath skirt .

And had fantasized about bringing her back here,and unbuttoning all of the small buttons on her blouse,that were done all the way up to her throat. Imagined himself teaching her how to suck him off ,Before removing the simple white cotton bra and panties he imagined she wore beneath her uniform and the knee high socks that covered the whole expanse of her calf and stopped just below her knees . Oh the things he wanted to do to her with that damned lollipop . Tease her by slowly running it down her body ,his tongue traveling the same path as he cleaned away the sticky residue the candy would leave on her skin . How he wanted to slip that red candy between her folds and coat it with her juices before putting it into his own mouth . Only to repeat the process and slip it into hers again so she could taste herself as he buried his mouth between her thighs and licked her until she came on his tongue . He wanted her like nothing and nobody he had ever wanted . And when he caught a hint of her soft peach and vanilla perfume and the sweet cherry scent from the candy, on a breeze from the open window,and she giggled as her hair blew around her head He couldn't help but chuckle too as he apologized and she smiled over at him . Meeting his eyes for the first time since she had gotten into his truck as she leaned towards him and offered him the rest of her candy . Smiling back with a pleased smile when he took it into his mouth and he grinned around it . Thinking about how it had just been where he longed to be,inside of her mouth made it taste all the sweeter. God she was perfect ,he remembers thinking that day as his breath caught looking at her as another gust of wind blew through the window . She looked almost angelic with the wind in her hair and the sunlight shining through the window drawing attention to the full cherry stained lips that he longed to make even fuller and redder from kissing them so thoroughly . The devil inside of him wanted to teach her much more than how to kiss though . He wanted to teach her how to sin. If Tommy hadn't called at that moment,he probably would have brought her home with him and had his way with her . Playing out every single one of his fantasizes about being her first lover .

But he loved her to much to be willing to take advantage of her like that . So he had dropped her off at home and called his hookup to plan another night of empty meaningless sex . That although was physically pleasurable, had barely taken the edge off. She had been all to willing to dress up for him,and suck on a lollipop ,but when he called out Kristeena's name as he came,she had been quick to gather her things and go home with a warning not to ever call her again.

After that incident,he had made a concentrated effort to avoid being alone with Teeny and limited the amount of times he spent alone with her . His wrestling schedule making it easier to do so,without anyone thinking to question his reasons. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to get her those earrings for her seventeenth birthday, but rationalized that it would look suspicious if he hadn't gotten the sweet girl who had practically been his kid sister something nice and sophisticated to acknowledge that she wasn't a little girl any more . But when he had went into the jewelry store to shop for her present,he was picturing something more along the lines of simple stud earrings in her birthstone or something . But when he spotted the northern star earrings,that were so dainty and feminine just like her, he knew she had to have them .

He felt more emotional about his choice then he wanted to admit . But assured himself that everyone would assume that they were meant to represent the pet name,little star, he had called her for years because she was little and the youngest member of the Star family . But that wasn't the real reason he had been so drawn to that pair of earrings . Not many people knew the importance that design held to him . Certainly not her as he had kept so much of his early childhood from her,not wanting to burden her with the ugliness of his upbringing . Nor did she know why he refused to let Tommy bring her to any of his matches . Because not only were many of them brutal ,but because he was ashamed of himself for how he acted when he was in Mox ,mode. And didn't want to ever see her look at him like he was a monster who manhandled and humiliated women, just because he could.

His family for the most part had been shitty . His Dad had been in and out of jail most of Jon's life,after walking out on them when he was little and only parading him out when he was trying to snag a new chick and wanted to look like father of the year.

Then there was his Mom and her addictions which she sold her morals and neglected her own son's basic needs,to feed in his early childhood . Back then , he hardly ever went to bed with a full belly unless one of the kids in his neighborhoods, mothers had taken pity on him and fed him dinner . And anything nice he had , was usually stolen or won in a bet and had to be hidden so his Mom wouldn't sell it for drug money or to try to impress the latest asshole ,she had hooked up with by cooking him dinner which he usually only ended up getting any of if there were leftovers or one of the bastards had a soft spot for kids.

Back then,there was only one person in his family who he knew truly loved him . And because of the way his parents were he hardly ever got the chance to see her . And that was his paternal Grandmother , Ethel . She was a lovely old woman who's small home was always warm and smelled of cookies and other sweets . She used to send goody bags filled with homemade buckeye candies,that she knew were his favorite,home with him which he would ration out,and hide in the freezer so they would last a few weeks .

The last time he had seen her , his Dad had shown up unexpectedly and told him that they were going to be staying with her over Christmas break which had never happened before . Surprisingly , his Mom had agreed . More anxious to get rid of him over the holiday so she could go away with her latest boyfriend , than she was to be a bitch .

His Grandmother greeted him much as she always did,with a plate of warm cookies and a glass of ice cold milk but this time she wore her robe and slippers even though it was the middle of the day when they arrived .He remembers crying as she gently explained to him that she was very sick and wouldn't be here much longer .

And how over those few precious days she had forced herself out of bed and taught him to bake cookies and her secret buckeye recipe . Even now , he still couldn't believe how patient she was with him when he asked a question or got egg shell in the cookie dough . Or how his Dad,at her insistence ,had gone out and gotten them a Christmas tree which they decorated with homemade ornaments and garlands made from cranberries and popcorn that she had taught him how to string.

He still had the picture ,hidden away in his lock box ,that they had taken in front of it on Christmas morning . They were both smiling as he held up the two wrestling action figures and video tape she had placed under the tree for him to find Christmas morning . He remembered how after breakfast they had watched the video and she had played wrestlers with him after she had woken up from her nap .

But those precious memories hadn't been the only thing she had given him during the his stay .

When his Dad had went out for awhile on news years eve,she had asked him to go into her room and bring him her jewelry box . He wondered what she needed it for but was more interested in playing with his new toys than looking at her jewelry so it wasn't until she found what she was looking for and asked him to come sit beside her,that he noticed the small box in her hands.  
Inside was what she referred to as a promise ring .And she went on to explain that his grandfather had given it to her when they were first engaged . And told the story of how on their fifth wedding anniversary he had insisted on upgrading to a more traditional engagement ring . But how she had kept the original one anyway , because she actually preferred it.'It was given in love,you see.' She explained in her gentle loving tone.'Grandpa and i didn't have much back then . But he we had each other.I was so mad at him for spending the money on a ring,because all i needed was him ." He remembered her laugh clearly as she recalled their argument . " But when he explained his reasoning for this particular ring ,i couldn't say no to it' She told the story of the significance behind it and as she pressed the box into his hand,insisting he take it,she gave him orders to save it and take care of it,so that one day he could give it to the woman who would one day own his heart .

His true north that no matter what road he traveled on,no matter how tired and weary,would always lead him back home , like his Grandfather had told her she was to him . It wasn't long after that she had passed away . And he hadn't been able to attend her funeral because his Mom refused to let him go since his dad refused to give her child support for the time he had kept him over Christmas break,not that the bastard had ever paid his child support on any type of a regular basis anyway,and not that he reaped any benefits of it on the rare occasions he had .

But even though Jon had't been able to say his proper goodbyes to his Grandmother, he kept his promise to her and somehow kept the ring hidden from his mother and the scumbags that had paraded in and out of his life,and through every move from one run down shit hole to the next,for all those years and even after,when he had moved out on his own,and struggled with rent and to put food in his belly and gas in his car . He had kept it instead of pawning it off.

At the time when she had given it to him,it was unfathomable to his eight year old mind,that he would ever feel that kind of love for any woman .

And honestly,even years later when he started dating and,well,began fucking girls he hadn't really gotten it and didn't think he would ever have the inclination to give it to any of the them . By the time he was twenty ,he had come to decide that if he ever decided to have children ,a long long time down the road or if he slipped up before then, and had a son or daughter,he would probably pass it on to him or her to wear or to pass on to someone they loved. But now,over the past year or so,as his feelings for Teeny had grown and deepened, from simple friendship to a mixture of friendship and lust and now,to something even stronger which he knew was love, he had finally come to fully understand what she meant . And no matter how much he had tried and was still,trying and would remain trying to fight his feelings for Kristeena . He knew that Teeny was his true north . And that hers was the only finger he would ever consider slipping it on .  
And because of that,he couldn't believe that fortune had been the one she had chosen tonight .

Nothing could come of this infatuation he had with Kristeena,anyway he told himself . At least not right now . For starters ,she was only seventeen which was still far too young for him to pursue . And he was pretty sure that her parents wouldn't accept them and he knew that her brother wouldn't least not anytime soon .

And he would admit to himself , that the thought of any of them hating him scared him,because that family meant more to him than his own,with the exception of his late grandmother, ever had . And that he would once again be alone if he betrayed them.  
But more than that,he thought,he didn't deserve her and didn't think he ever would no matter how long he waited .She was so gentle and good. Innocent and lovely, and all things he wasn't and never would be and surely didn't deserve . And as he looked at the rumpled bedclothes he felt disgusted with himself as he thought of the countless nameless faceless ring rats he had brought here to fuck in an effort to feel something or to try to forget what he shouldn't be feeling for her .He yanked the sheets from the mattress angrily and went in search of the unused spare set that an ex who had been several years older than him, had bought him and went back over to the bed.

They weren't fine material like she deserved but they were clean at least and they would have to do for tonight because it was the best he had to give her.  
Deciding to flip the mattress he did so,the heavy thud somehow gratifying as if he could flip it and erase all the sins he had committed upon it.  
After the bed was made he pulled out clean shorts to sleep in and one of his Mox shirts and drawstring sweats for Kristeena to borrow . He chose the Mox shirt deliberately,as a kind of warning to himself to keep his hands off of her because she deserved better than Jon Moxely ,and the sweats that would drown her ,to offset how sexy she would look wearing his shirt . Shoving the image his mind created,away, he lay her clothes on the foot of the bed and made his way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.  
Turning the water as hot as he could stand it and trying to wash away the thoughts that his brain was conjuring up of how much fun they could have together with Teeny in his bed for a whole night . How much he could teach her and how beautiful she would look,the trust,passion and yes,love that were in her eyes every time she looked at him,that would only become more intoxicating as he awakened her sexually and she experienced ecstasy for the first time in his arms.

He grunted and took himself in hand when he realized that shame wouldn't work to get rid of his arousal . He began stroking himself,in an effort to find a much needed release before he had to face the object of his desire again . But when he heard her name spill from his lips and saw her face in his head as he exploded , he knew he was in for a long night of battle between his conscience,that told him all the reasons he should leave her alone, and his body which told him all the reasons he should take everything she had to offer.A battle that,if he were being honest with himself, he wasn't all that sure his conscience would win if given the opportunity. Afterall,he had already been tempted to kiss her a few times tonight,and he knew that if Tommy hadn't interrupted on the night of her birthday,he would have kissed her even then.

He only hoped that he could make it through the rest of the evening,without being put in that impossible position.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and followed .**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Spring 2009**

Hungrier than she had realized , Kristeena had made short work of her food . After taking her bowl out to the sink , she walked down the hall and listened near the closed door to make sure the shower was still running , before returning to the kitchen and opening the cabinet that Jon had tucked the first aid kit he had used to clean out the scrapes on her knees ,into . Not wanting him to know about the ones on her thighs , she quickly poured alcohol onto some cotton pads and braced herself as she gently wiped the dirt away from the scratches . Biting back tears from the pain it caused . Once she was satisfied they were clean enough for now ,she decided to let them air out for now , knowing that she could do a better job of bandaging them after her shower when she had more time and privacy . She held an ice pack on her face and neck for a bit , before she decided to tidy up the kitchen . She washed the pan that Jon had cooked her soup in and her bowl as well as a handful of dishes that were in the sink . Jon hadn't returned yet so she decided to make herself useful and disposed of the spoiled milk and wiped down the counters , before she started to give serious thought to the idea to go check on Jon to see what was keeping him so long .

She made it down the hall and had her hand on the doorknob when she heard the water running and what sounded like a series of grunt . That in her naivety , she thought must have meant that he had been in more pain from his match then he had let on and despite the fact that she would have loved to join him and give him a massage or make him forget his aches and pains , she decided against it . He had been kind enough to let her stay here and she didn't want to upset him and make him regret it , anymore than she wanted to be rejected .

So she returned to the living room . Bored and trying to distract herself from the knowledge that Jon was just down the hall ,soaking wet and naked when she was stuck out here in a ruined dress by herself , she momentarily eyed the remote . But decided against it , because she wasn't really in the mood to watch TV . This was her first time being here in Jon's home , and since she couldn't be doing what she really wanted , she decided to take advantage of being alone and satisfy her curiousity , and have a look around the space . It was minimal to say the least . No knickknacks or picture frames set around to make it feel like a home . And only a handful of personal items in sight .

She smiled as she ran her hand over the Wrestling tapes and DVDs that took up an entire book shelf and then turned her eyes to a smaller shelf that held CDs . She smiled as she saw several Springsteen albums in his collection and selected one to play .  
She turned the stereo on and slid in the disc . Adjusting the volume so it wasn't too loud to disturb him . She closed her eyes and focused on the music and didn't hear him a few minutes later , when he returned to the room .  
" I see you found Springsteen . " He smiled , drying his damp curly hair with a towel , .and she nodded and bit her lip , trying not to stare at his bare torso as he moved the towel down over it as he dried off the tiny drops of water , that occasionally rolled down his chest . And trying not to drool over the way his muscles flexed beneath his lightly tanned ,scar marked flesh ,each time he moved . " Yeah..I hope thats okay . " She murmured , still distracted . "Of course it is . I told you to make yourself at home . "  
He watched her eyes trail up and down his torso as she tried , none to successfully , to look away . And felt the corners of his lips pulling , as he attempted to hide his knowing grin .  
He tried to ignore how much her reaction to seeing him bare chested and fresh from the shower , pleased him . And in an effort to distract himself from his thoughts , picked up the jewel case to the CD and looked at the song titles on the back . "Good choice." He said before setting it back down . " I thought so . I love this song . " She smiled , closing her eyes as she swayed to the music . A dreamy expression on her face .  
He chuckled and teased . " Didn't you have enough dancing tonight ? " She stopped swaying and opened her eyes . Her face falling as she turned her face away in an effort to hide her cheeks that were red with embarrassment and her watery eyes .  
" Shit ! He didn't even ask you to dance , did he ? " He asked , catching on quickly to her sudden change of mood . She shook her head no and he sighed . " I'm really sorry ,Teeny . I wasn't even thinking ." He apologized . Feeling like an asshole for upsetting her . " No , Its okay . You couldn't have know . I just want to try to forget about tonight and pretend that it never happened . " He nodded , but remained silent for the remainder of the song . Rolling his shoulders and tapping his fingers against his neck as if mulling over something , before the song changed and he stepped forward and reached for her hand . " Dance with me , Teeny ? " He murmured , as if unsure of himself and she nodded and smiled as she moved into his waiting arms and the opening chords of ' She's the One ' , filled the room .

 **' With her killer graces and her secret places  
That no boy can fill ' **

She watched mesmerized as he gently took her right hand in his left one and entwined their fingers . Drawing their joined hands to rest on his shoulder as his free arm slipped around her waist , and landed low on her back , pulling her closer against his tall powerful frame and solidly muscled chest . Smiling as he heard her sharp indrawn breath , at the sudden contact . Her eyes going wide as she glanced up at him . Her cheeks flushed pink with a mixture of embarrassment , desire and curiousity . That no doubt was in reaction to the already growing hardness beneath his shorts , that she surely hadn't missed . He watched her mouth fall open slightly as she quickly looked down between their bodies , before realizing what she had done and snapped her mouth shut and lifted her head up abruptly , averting her eyes from him completely as she turned even pinker .

Fuck she was gorgeous . He thought to himself . Her innocence so intrigued him and made him feel hot all over . And even knowing he was playing a dangerous game with himself he couldn't seem to find the decency or ability to care at that moment as he let his palm slip down a few more inches and boldly smooth over her bottom . Slowly spreading his fingers across one of her full , soft cheeks and giving it a gentle experimental squeeze before returning back to her waist . Not daring to let his hands linger in fear that he would get carried away . The way her breath hitched , made it worth the chance he had just taken though .

 **' With her hands on her hips ,  
Oh and that smile on her lips  
Because she knows that it kills me ... ' **

She caught him by surprise though , when after a moment she lifted her eyes to meet his once again but this time her shyness was replaced by an air of confidence along with the desire that was always there whenever she looked at him . A small knowing smile on her lips as she drew their joined hands down to her lips and turned her face to press a soft kiss his knuckles . Her eyes still locked on his , she rested her head on his chest and placed his hand on her shoulder . And slipped her palm up his arm to his shoulder . Her slender fingers curling into his bicep . And he flexed it slightly . Enjoying the way her breath hitched as she gripped it harder . Her nails digging in slightly as she shivered and closed her eyes briefly as his arm around her hips tightened , pulling her pelvis closer to his . Her eyes blinked open as ,she slowly ran her hand up to his shoulder across his collarbone . Flattening her palm as she spread her tiny hand as wide as her fingers would allow and slowly slid it down his bare torso from shoulder to waist . Her eyes never leaving his once . She couldn't quite believe he was allowing this , but didn't dare stop . Knowing this might be her only chance to touch him so freely , she threw caution to the wind and allowed her fingertips to trace along the waistband of his shorts , toying with it slightly as he sucked in a sharp breath and they both looked down at her hand as his muscles jumped and flexed beneath her fingertips .

She inched her hand around his waist . Her fingers curling into the fabric at the back of his waistband as she lifted her eyes back up to his and held his gaze as she stood on her toes and placed a tender kiss above his heart . Smiling up at him beneath her eyelashes . Trying to tell him with her eyes how much she loved and desired him , when her words were failing her .

 **' With her soft french cream  
Standing in that doorway like a dream  
I wish she'd just leave me alone '**

His eyes grew dark and without thinking , he grabbed her arms a little harder than he intended to but she didn't back down . Instead stepping just a bit closer as she licked her bottom lip and looked at his mouth hungrily .

 **' Because french cream won't soften them boots  
And french kisses will not break that heart of stone ' **

His eyes followed that little pink tongue as it darted out to swipe across her plump bottom lip that he longed to nibble on . And he had to bite his own lip hard in order to stop himself from gathering her in his arms and kissing her to find out for himself if it was as soft and sweet as it looked. . He was fighting an inner battle with himself . A battle he would surely lose if he didn't put an end to this soon . And he heard his own voice taking on a husky tone as he warned . " Behave yourself . You're playing a very dangerous game ,l ittle star . " She looked at him defiantly and the fire in her eyes excited him to the point that he felt a pearl of precum seep out of the head of his dick , and prayed she wouldn't notice the damp spot forming on the front of his shorts . In that moment he questioned his decision to put himself in this position in the first place when he should have just sent her to bed by herself , but even with all the reasons he knew it was a bad idea , he couldn't convince himself to let go of her just yet . He grabbed her hand in his and smirked when he saw her eyes go wide for a moment at the power of his grip on her as he curled her into him . Holding her tight against his chest . Telling himself he was just continuing the dance and that once the song was over he would let go of her and send her off to bed by herself .

 **' With her long hair falling  
And her eyes that shine like a midnight sun  
Oh-o she's the one , she's the one ... ' **

He moved his arm out and sent her out into a spin and she giggled as she stumbled slightly at the suddenness of his movement . His firm grip on her hand the only thing that stopped her from falling as he snapped his arm back and brought her spinning back into him , catching her hard against his chest once again . He smiled down at her and chuckled as she let out a surprised gasp . But she smirked back at him as she decided that two could play this game he was playing with her . She felt his grip around her waist tighten as he held her against him . And he smirked down at her , a challenge in his eyes as if daring her to up the ante . Kristeena wasn't one for backing down , so she threw caution to the wind and as the music played between verses , she shifted so she was straddling one of his thighs and gave her hips an experimental roll , his breath hitched and he stared down at her and froze , she rolled her hips the other way and slid her hands onto his hips as she fell into an easy rhythm . His thigh pressing up against her core she grinded down on him , the delicious friction causing her to feel weak in the knees but she didn't dare stop . It felt so good and the way his eyes darkened as he stared down at her hips as she rode his thigh .

 **' That Thunder in your heart  
At night when you're kneeling in the dark  
It says you're never gonna leave her '  
**  
He remained unmoving , looking down at her hips rolling against him,and seemed to be trying to make a decision , After what felt like an eternity , he let out a low growl and slid his hands up her sides , skimming the sides of her breasts as he went . He heard her breath catch as his hands continued up her arms and eased them above her head before drawing them up and around the back of his neck . Her lips parted as he dipped his knees , his palms sliding back down her arms and back until he reached her bottom again , which he brazenly cupped with both hands and pulled her up to her toes, so that they were pelvis to pelvis,his thick thigh pressing up between her legs as he began to roll his hips too , so that they were grinding against each other in a perfect rhythm . Creating the most delicious friction as it brushed against her sex .Which through the wet silk crotch of her panties , felt molten hot and pulsing against his thigh .

 **' But there's this angel in her eyes  
That tells such desperate lies  
And all you want to do is believe her  
And tonight you'll try just one more time  
To leave it all behind and to break on through '**

He heard her whimper as she shuddered against him and rested her face on his chest over his heart . Her small hands splayed across his back as she clung to him and eagerly rode his thigh . Searching for sweet relief from the ache he knew all to well was building inside of her and burning her from the inside out . His erection caught between their bodies , begging to be released from its cotton prison as his own hands slid greedily down her body . Pausing to cup and knead her breasts through her dress and skimming over her hips and waist . He hummed with appreciation as her nipples tightened into hard buds beneath his hands , His eyes darkening as he moaned , making her feel so desired and wet for him as he caressed her all over and she eagerly arched into his touch . She heard her breathing becoming erratic and wanted to tell him how good he was making her feel . She wanted to make him feel good to , but in her innocence wasn't sure where to start . She started to ask him what to do,but she couldn't find the words so she gave into the need to close her eyes as her head rolled back and she opened her mouth calling his name through a keening moan .The sound was like music to his ears and he lowered his face to her shoulder,like he had done on the night of her birthday , nuzzling her neck and inhaling deeply as he trailed soft kisses along the column of her throat and murmured in a tone that was hoarse with arousal . " Oh god , baby . You smell and feel so fucking good , Teeny girl . Why the hell do you have to feel so damn good , huh ? Make me want you so bad when i can't have you , my little star ? " His palms slid down her back and bottom . His knees dipped slightly again as his hands continued downward,until he reached just below the hem of her dress that stopped a few inches above her knees .Gathering the delicate material in his hands and barely resisting the urge to rip off the rest of the ruined fabric " Is that what you wanted,baby ? To turn me on and make me want what i can't have ? Because if so , you succeeded . Fuck i want you ,Teeny . Wanna carry you into my room and undress you and lay you down on my bed and worship you all night ..." He eyes drifting shut as she gasped " Jon .. please . " He felt her tremble and pressed on . " Please what ? Is that what you want , little star ? " He asked as his palms flattened against the backs of her thighs . And without any preamble , slid up the smooth bare skin , until he was cupping her lace and silk covered bottom and squeezing the softly rounded cheeks that felt even better than he remembered . " Do you want me to make you feel good all over, inside and out ? " He breathed against her neck . Feeling the pulse in her neck throbbing beneath his lips as her mouth fell open on a moan . His excitement to her reaction making him bolder as he continued . " Use my fingers and my mouth first and then when you're dripping wet , slide into you here ? " He asked , his palm moving between her legs from behind . Brazenly cupping her sex as his fingers caressed her intimately . "Mmmm .. fuck ! You're so fucking wet ,Teeny . " He gasped , as he molded the damp fabric of her panties against her and pressed his thumb against her and slid it up her center until he reached her clit . Applying just the right amount of pressure as he massaged all around the bundle of nerves through the thin material , making her yearn for more . His words and the deep appreciative sounds coming from his throat , turning her on even more as his touch grew bolder . He finally zeroed in on the spot on her neck and combined with his talented fingers , her knees started to buckle . He caught her before she could fall and he chuckled knowingly . She gasped and whined . " Yes , JD ! God yes ! Thats what i want ! What i've always wanted ! "  
She opened her eyes that were heavy with arousal and surprised them both by grabbing his face roughly with both of her hands , and bringing his lips down to hers to finally share their first kiss .

 **' Oh she can take you , but if she wants to break you  
She's gonna find out that ain't so easy to do  
And no matter where you sleep tonight or how far you run  
Oh-o she's the one , she's the one ... ' **

The alarm bells that had started to go off in his head the moment he had taken her into his arms to dance , were growing louder with each passing moment as his hands turned more brazen and his words more provocative . But he may as well have been deaf to them as she clung to him . Pressing herself into his palm with unpracticed thrusts and they shared a devouring kiss . He couldn't get enough of her , her tongue and lips like ambrosia to him , sweeter and softer than anything he had ever tasted . And he felt himself giving into the inevitable , unable to deny himself or her what both of them clearly wanted . But he couldn't just fuck her and chuck her like he did most women . She was way to important to him and he was well aware of the gift she was placing so trustingly in his hands . And he couldn't fail her and let her down . So knowing he need to get some semblance of control back , he removed his fingers from the silk covered folds and petted her mound instead as he tried to remind himself to slow down . To take his time and savor her and cherish her innocence and make it as perfect as he could for her . But as her tongue dueled with his and she let out soft little whimpers , he lifted her off her feet and stumbled a few feet down the hall , stopping to press her back against the wall so he could touch and taste her everywhere his hands and mouth could see to explore . His hands roaming to the back of her dress , he caught the zipper between his fingers and pressed his forehead against hers triumphantly as they shared a smile . " You have no idea how many times i've imagined seeing you like this .. " He confessed , kissing her softly in an attempt to slow things down . " Looking up at me with those eyes , and that smile , like i'm the only man in the entire world ... " She smiled shyly her cheeks flushing the most gorgeous shade of pink . He lifted his hand to her face . His knuckles brushing along her jaw in wonder as he tried to breath and calm himself down . " You're so damn beautiful , Teeny ... so fucking perfect . The most beautiful precious thing that i've ever held in my hands . And i want to make you mine in every way . Part of me wants to tear your wrapping away to get my hands on the present as quickly as i can . While another part of me wants to take my time and unwrap you like the precious gift i know you are . But either way , i need to make sure that this is really what you want . Because once its done we can't take it back . So if you're not sure , tell me now ... because , god help me , once i have you naked in my arms i don't know if i'll be able to stop . So , whats it going to be ? We stop this now and you go curl up on my bed and get some sleep , and i'll stay on the couch like i had originally planned ? Or we take this to the bedroom and i make love to you all night long . "

She didn't answer with words . Not sure she could form a coherent sentence at that moment and instead just kissed him softly . He returned her kiss . Letting her set the pace . Before she pulled away and slowly turned around , gathering her hair in one hand and sweeping it over one shoulder so that her neck and one bare shoulder were exposed and she gave him a flirty smile over her shoulder as she offered him her back so that he could unzip her dress . She saw a relieved smile , dimple his cheeks and carnal excitement fill his eyes as he reached for her zipper and pulled it down , slowly . Anticipation of at last being skin to skin , hung thick in the air between them and her skin broke out in goosebumps as his hands trembled slightly as he tugged it down . His excitement growing as he listened to the zipper part . He paused every few seconds to drop a tender kiss on her lips or neck and across her shoulders and back that he was exposing as he eased it off her shoulder and down her arm . The material catching at her waist and hips as he peered over her shoulder and drank her in with his eyes as he spotted the lace bustier she wore beneath her dress . His mouth going dry as she turned around to face him and he saw the shadows of her areolas and her pebbled nipples poking though the sheer lace cups . He wasn't sure how long he stood there and gawked at her but long enough that she started to blush and tried to wrap a protective arm over her breasts to cover herself as she mumbled something about probably not measuring up to his past lovers and that in a few years she could get a boob job if he wanted . "Don't you dare even thinking about messing with perfection , little star . You're so damn beautiful and perfect just the way you are . " He assured her as he stepped into her personal space and pulled her arms away so she couldn't hide herself from his hungry gaze . He lifted her arms over her head and pressed them up against the wall and she peered up at him , unsure as he pressed his forehead against hers and looked down into her liquid blue eyes as he tried to calm himself down and once again remind himself to go slow with her .

The way he was looking at her in that moment , was something she would never forget and it made her feel bold as she breathed .  
" If thats true .. than why haven't you touched them yet ? " her eyes darkening to a deeper blue as she waited for his response . He licked his lips before confessing . " Because , i wanted to explore every inch of you and savor you with my eyes before i started doing the same with my hands . But now .. " He purred and she watched as he slid his hand slowly up her torso and cupped her lace covered breasts . He fondled her , using his fingers and thumbs to roll and tweak her nipples as he fed her wet hungry kisses that stole her breath and fed her own hunger .  
" You're wearing to much . " She murmured as she slid her palms down his back and sides trying to dip them into the waistband of his shorts to which he chuckled and reached to still her hand . " So are you , baby . But don't worry .. i promise i'm going to take care of that real soon . Just be patient , , little star . I want this night to be perfect for you , for us . Can you do that ? Can you be patient for me ? " She smiled at that and nodded " I would do anything for you , JD ... anything and everything you want . I just want to be yours and for you to be mine . I've dreamed about this night for so long . " She confessed . And heard him inhale deeply . She smiled . Enjoying the knowledge that she was the one responsible for his pleasure .

" I have wanted that for a while now too . He confessed in a husky tone . His breath catching as he hooked his fingers in the lace cups and slowly pulled them down , exposing her bare breasts for the first time to anyone,besides her own and her doctor's eyes . " Mmmm ... so perfect and all mine .." He hissed . His thumbs circling her nipples , tugging and rolling the extended tips as she titled her head back and her mouth fell open on a gasp . He smiled and lowered his lips to capture a nipple in his mouth and he spent the next several moments sucking and licking the softly rounded globes which were just big enough to fill his large hands . His touch awakening things inside of her that she never knew existed . She squirmed beneath him as she watched his tongue and lips working over her nipples . It was soft and pink and wet and made her feel so good , that all she could do was moan as he laved her nipples with his tongue before drawing hard tip between his lips and suckling her . The soft , wet,sucking sounds joining her little whimpers and his deep appreciative growls of pleasure . " Oh Jon ! That feels so good . " She gasped as his teeth nipped at her swollen nipple . He lifted his eyes that sparkled with mischief, to hers . " Where does it feel good ? " he questioned . Wanting to hear her say it . " Just here ? " He asked , licking her nipple ." What about here ? " He questioned , as he placed a sweet kiss above her pounding heart . "Mmm ... all of those places . I can feel it everywhere . " She confessed . " Everywhere ? Even down here ? " He smirked , tracing a fingertip down her stomach and over her hip before moving down between her legs . " Oh god yes . It feels so good there . She whimpered . Smirking around her nipple , his eyes heated and knowing as he peered up at her . Her fingers tangling in his hair to hold him there and she heard and felt his chuckle as she felt herself start to throb .

He could smell her arousal perfuming the air between them and it was enough to almost make him spill himself in his shorts like a horny teenager . Her next words , urging him to move faster " I need you , JD . I love you . Please , make love to me now , Jon . " She whimpered as his movements grew more urgent . But determined to bring her pleasure first and prepare her as best he could he unexpectedly grasped her thighs and drew her legs over his shoulders to slide her up the wall to finally taste paradise . But unfortunately when he did so , she felt a sharp pain shoot up her thighs and was reminded of the scratches and bruises that Kyle had placed there earlier and before she could stifle it , she cried out in stunned agony .

With her legs over his shoulders and his face on level with her crotch , he got an up close look at the severity of her injuries for the first time and he carefully but quickly sat her to her feet and yanked her bodice up , grabbing her arms once she was covered , as she looked up at him in confusion at the sudden anger in his eyes as he growled . " Listen to me and listen good because i'm only going to say this once . Go into the room and close and lock the door behind you and clean your wounds up before bed ... " " W .. Why did you stop ? Where are you going ? What are you going to do ? " She asked , confused and scared at the sudden change in his demeanor .  
" I should go beat the shit out of that asshole and leave him for dead but i won't leave you alone here in this neighborhood all night " " Are you .. are you going to come to bed later ? " She asked , fearing his answer . " Nope ... i'm going to stay on the couch like i had planned on before . And you're going to lock the door to the bedroom and go to sleep . And no matter what . No matter how many times or how hard i knock or how much i beg you or demand for you to open the door you're going to keep it closed and locked . You hear me ? " " But why , JD ? What did i do ? We were going to make love ... I still want to ... don't you want to make love with me too ? " She asked innocently , reaching for him as tears ran down her cheeks . He stepped away out of her reach and ran a shaking hand through his unruly hair . " I do .. I want to make love to you all night long more than i want my next breath . More than i've ever wanted anything in my whole damn life . But i can't , so i won't . .. Now go on . Get . "

She shook her head defiantly and squared her shoulders as she proudly stated . " No . I can't walk away from you .. from what you make me feel . I won't . Not unless you can give me one good reason why . Which you can't because there isn't one . "  
" Oh there isn't ? One good reason ? You want one good reason ? " He said in a frustrated tone , pulling at his hair as he paced restlessly in front of her . " Okay ..for starters . You're seventeen years old , Kristeena . You're still in high school . " " And ? " She asked . hands on her hips and watched his eyes widen before she continued " I'm going to be eighteen in six months . And everyone i go to school with is having sex . Sometimes with their peers and sometimes older . Sometimes much older than our age difference . So that excuse is crap " she argued . "What else you got . Good ? " She dared as she watched his shock turn to anger . She had never seen him like this before . Certainly not directed at her anyway .although she had heard stories . He was like a caged animal , a beast , seething almost and trying desperately to stay in control . And while she would admit that it was slightly intimidating , because she knew with every fiber of her being that he would never hurt her , she found herself actually getting turned on by it . She wanted to be owned by him , eager to accept whatever that entailed . But she was brought back into the moment when he said " Secondly , I don't deserve you and i never will . Your family would never forgive me if i took advantage of you . If i hurt you . Fuck Teeny , you're a fucking virgin ! " He ticked off . This wasn't helping any and sounded like empty excuses to her . But still , she wasn't going to let him walk away so easily . Not without first having the chance to plead her case . " Yeah i am . So what ? Who you love has nothing to do with how deserving you are . And i've loved you for as long as i can remember . I've never wanted anyone like i want you , JD . But i never dared to dream that you could ever really think of me and feel for me the way that i think of you . But now i now that you do and i know ... That i'm so far out of my league with you . So from where i'm standing , i'm the one who doesn't deserve you . And my family loves you . They trust you just like i do . And its not taking advantage if we both want it . And i do.I always have . And as far as hurting me . You won't .. i know you won't because you care about me to much . I know you JD .. i trust you . Please . Just love me and let me love you . "

Damn it , Teeny ! You don't get it . Its not that simple . " " Its not that hard either , Jon . I know what i want and what i need . And i think if you allow yourself to admit it , you know that you want me to . I trust you , JD . I love you . " " Well you're not as smart as i thought then if you think that you know me and what i'm capable of . Guys like me ... they might put on a good show now and then to get what they want . But trust me , i'm like a wolf in sheeps clothing . I'll lure you in and gobble you up and leave you broken and bloody . Nah , Teeny ... you don't know me at all and i don't want you to .. Did you ever wonder why i would never let Tommy bring you to any of my matches ? Well i'll tell you why . Because i don't want you to ever know Mox .. I don't want to expose you to that bastard who is no better than your date tonight . In fact , hes worse . He sees something he wants and he goes after it . Not stopping until he gets it no matter what he has to say or do to achieve his goal . He destroys everything he touches and if he got a hold of you he would eventually destroy you too . He'll take everything you have to give and leave you broken and empty and alone . Trust me when i tell you that if you know whats good for you , you'll get your ass into that room and lock the door and don't come out until morning ! " She swallowed hard as his voice rose with each word of his warning and said " I may not know Mox ... but i know you . And i love you ... all of you . And if that includes Mox , well then i love him too . So please ... come to bed with me . We don't even have to do anything if you don't want to . I just want you next to me tonight when i close my eyes . Please .. " She pleaded and offered her hand .

He stared at it and after what felt like forever , slowly reached for her hand and she smiled just before he grabbed her wrist and yanked her giving her a gentle shove towards the door as he barked . " Lock the fucking door Kristeena ! " And as she stumbled through it , he grabbed the door and slammed it behind her , hard enough to rattle the walls , leaving her alone in his room as he stormed down the hall away from her .  
Scared and humiliated , she did as she was told and locked the door as she slid down to the floor against it , and gave into the tears of anger , frustration , and unsatisfied desire among the many other roller coaster of emotions she had experienced tonight and let the deeps sobs wrack her body as it all came pouring out . Her heart feeling as if it had just been irreversibly broken as she heard the front door slam and realized that he had went outside and left her scared and alone .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Still flashbacks . This is the fallout from their argument . Hope you enjoy and drop me a review if you're so inclined .**

 **Chapter 5 Musical inspiration : John Mayer - I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You**

 **Spring 2009**

Nearly an hour later , Jon sat in silence on the floor just outside of the bedroom . He had already been sitting there for close to forty five minutes , after coming in from outside where he had stepped out to have a smoke to calm himself down . Guilt and worry had plagued him the whole time , and he knew he owed her an apology but wasn't quite sure what to say or do to go about it . After all , how does one explain to someone they love and desire so much that just because they pushed you away doesn't mean they wanted to . What possible explanation could he give her to explain that he didn't trust himself to love her . Because he never wanted to hurt her .

Unfortunately , that wasn't the only worry on his mind as he thought back to the pained sound she had made when he had made contact with those wounds on her inner thighs , and how badly bruised and scraped her beautiful skin was . He knew that sound and image would haunt him for a long time . And he could only hope that Kristeena wouldn't suffer any long term , psychological effects from what happened to her . How any guy could hurt someone like her was a mystery to him and in the back of his mind , he knew that even though he wasn't going to hunt the bastard down tonight , that he would seek revenge on the asshole who laid his hands on Kristeena .

Lost in his thoughts and what to do about the dilemma that he was faced with , he had lit one after the other until he had emptied the pack .

When he opened the front door , he was greeted by the sound of the blow dryer running . He thought to wait it out before knocking . Giving her her privacy and this time to calm down . But as he waited to hear the blow dryer shut off , it dawned on him that it had ran much longer than would be needed to dry her hair , which made him wonder if she was trying to hide the sound of her crying so he wouldn't hear her or maybe even an attempt at hiding a phone call , asking someone to come get her . The thought of her leaving while she was still so upset , didn't sit right with him . Not that he could blame her if she wanted to go home now . After everything that had just happened . Maybe knowing that she would likely get into trouble for not being where she said she was , sounded like a better option rather than staying here with him .

He sullenly admitted to himself that it was a very real possibility , and the knowledge of just how cruel he had acted as he pushed her away scared him when he considered that if she left here without him even trying to make amends , that perhaps she wouldn't give him another chance to explain . He had hurt her and this might be his only opportunity to apologize and he wasn't about to waste it . She simply meant to much to him to just let her walk away and out of his life because of this .

He took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob only to find it locked and was about to knock when he finally heard the bathroom door open .

Having second thoughts as it occurred to him that she might not be dressed yet . So he turned on his heel and started to turn to walk away , but the next sound he heard stopped him in his tracks . He went back over to the door and pressed his hand against it , as he heard her crying and wondered if she had stopped this whole time .  
He really hadn't intended to be so rough or cruel to her earlier . And he knew that he had hurt her . Was hurting her even now . But his fear of hurting her even more by walking away , had won out at that moment . And he lifted his hand to knock on the door . This would be so much easier if he wasn't one hundred percent sure he wouldn't hurt her again . He knew he would never harm physically , because he couldn't bare seeing her wounded even though he hadn't been the one who had put those marks on her . But it was the scars you couldn't see that he was scared he would , over time , inflict upon her . Kristeena saw him as JD . They guy who was always sweet and protective of her and wouldn't ever harm a hair on her head . And while she brought out that part of him , there was also a bitter young man who had grown up having to scratch and claw his way through life was channeled his anger and aggression into his Mox persona . And he was ashamed to admit , Mox was a very real side of Jonathan , that came out when he felt threatened or insecure and vulnerable.  
He never wanted to hurt her and thats just what he had felt like , a monster , as she continued to whimper softly on the other side of the door.

Somehow , after a few more moments had passed he managed to convince himself that her tears weren't because of him and that she must be in pain from her assault , he knew he was just looking for an excuse to see her and apologize and maybe try to explain further why he did what he did .

So he hopped up and wandered into the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack from the freezer and a bottle of water from the fridge , before opening a bottle of ibuprofen and shaking a few into his hand.

He walked back down the hall pausing as he reached the door and took a deep breath as he worked up the courage to knock .  
Finally , before he could change his mind , he knocked on the door . Only to hear her cries grow a bit louder .

He knocked again a bit harder this time and still no answer . Concern setting in as he called out " Kristeena ? " and he heard a muffled . " Go away ! " Followed by more sobs . " Kristeena , please .. open the door . " He said softly . " Just leave me alone ! " He heard . Followed by a soft thud hitting the door and he realized that she must have thrown a pillow at him through the door and smiled to himself a little . " Come on babe . We need to talk little star . Please , open the door ." He tried again ." He heard her sniffle loudly as if she were trying to stop crying , as she said sadly " We have nothing to talk about , Jon . You got exactly what you wanted , so please , just leave me be .. " He hated knowing that she thought his sending her away was what he wanted , when in actuality , that was the furthest thing from the truth . " I'm not leaving . At least not until i know that you're okay . So please..open this door so we can talk . "

" Oh please .. like you care if i'm alright or not . " He heard her say , her voice sounding so small and defeated . He heard his own voice shift into a softer tone as he tried to assure her " I do care . You know i do . I came to your rescue earlier , didn't i ? I wouldn't have if i didn't care about you . So once again , please , open the ... ? " " No ! " She cut him off , adding " This is the way you wanted it ! You made it pretty clear earlier . I don't know why you came to get me . Perhaps some misplaced loyalty towards me because of Tommy . I don't really know . But it doesn't matter anyway . I'm not alright , Jon ... i don't know if i'll ever will be alright again . " She said much quieter . He swallowed hard and tried to apologize again . " I'm sorry that i blew up like that and pushed you away .. I know that you might not believe this . But i swear i never meant to hurt you , little star . That was the last thing i ever wanted to do to you . " He heard her chuckle without humor before she mumbled so softly he wasn't sure if it was real or imagined . " Apparently not the last thing . " It was silent for a solid minute , and he was thinking of knocking again when he heard her say . " I can't believe that i actually thought for one moment that you wanted me .. that those things you said and the way you looked at me and kissed me and touched me , made me think that you had feelings for me other than pity . " She chuckled without humor . The eerily defeated sound making him worry that this wouldn't be so easily forgiven as he had hoped . " Kristeena .. you know damn well thats not true. You know that i care about you And after what we almost did a little while ago , you know i'm attracted to you . The thought of anyone hurting you makes me see red , even if that someone ... is me . If it weren't for you i would have already tracked down that guy and shoved his nuts up into his throat for hurting you . But tonight , taking care of you was more important than revenge . " She laughed again , and snapped .." You know what ? Maybe you really did want me for a few minutes there . I mean , i guess i was rather convenient and eager to throw myself at you . " She chuckled " I mean , you probably would have at least gotten a good laugh and a hell of a story to tell the guys , about how you banged the pathetic little virgin who was stupid enough to think she was special to you . I mean , i guess at the end of the day one hole is as good as another . You know what . I think i probably should have just fucked Kyle tonight ! At least he wanted me and wasn't going to pretend that it was more than sex ! " That did it . Hearing her say those words made his blood boil . She deserved so much better than that asshole and the thought of her giving herself to the likes of him because she thought that she wasn't worth better , caused something inside of him to explode . And without thinking , he pounded his fist hard on the door and yelled .

" Open this fucking door , right now , Kristeena ! " "No ! You told me not to open it no matter what you said or did . And god forbid i should disobey his highness . " She said in a sarcastic tone " I know what the fuck i said and i changed my fucking mind . Now shut up , and open this fucking door , Kristeena ! Before i rip it off the hinges ! "

"You wouldn't dare!" She said , in an appalled tone and he chuckled maniacally and said . " You honestly think i wouldn't ? Just watch me ! " Before pounding the door and shaking the doorknob . " Just go away ! " She shouted but he was in Mox mode . " Stand back , Teeny ! " He warned as he shoved a shoe onto his foot and proceeded to lift his leg and kicked as hard as he could until he felt the wood start to crack beneath his foot . " Stop it Jon ! You're crazy ! " She shouted moments before the door splintered around the hole where his foot had went through . She had been about to cry uncle and get up to open the door herself , when he got down low and sent his shoulder crashing hard against the door , splintering wood as half of the door was ripped from the molding,hinges still in tact and he casually reached through the gap and unlocked the door before stepping past the debris and into the room , stalking over towards her where she was cowering and trembling against the headboard . Her eyes covered by her hands . " Stop ! Please just stop ! " She sobbed as she buried her face further in her hands . He glanced back at the door which was hanging half off the frame and sighed as he paused at a safe distance away , instead of moving to wrap his arms around her like he yearned to do . Not wanting to scare her even more than he already had .

" Teeny .. I'm sorry i scared you . I'm sorry i hurt you ... just please , let me explain why i reacted the way that i did . " He said,making sure to use a softer tone .  
" Why should i listen or believe anything you say now ? " She asked , her knees pulled up to her chest and her head down . She looked so small and broken and he felt like a monster as she said in an even smaller voice , " You .. you ... humiliated me . You saw me half naked and touched me and kissed me in places that nobody has ever even seen or touched before . " She lifted her face and he could see that her eyes and nose were pink and puffy from crying , as she turned her face away and wiped her tears on her shoulder before she continued . " I told you i loved you and asked you to make love to me . Don't you know how big of a deal that is for me ? I've always tried to be the good girl and do what was expected of me . And i have never wanted to do that with anyone but you because nobody else has ever made me feel the way that you make me feel . I loved you Jon . And i thought ... i thought , that finally , after all these years that you loved and wanted me too . " She whimpered and started to sob again . " Kristeena , i .. " he began , moments away from setting the record straight . But once again , she cut him off . Her next words were filled with something that sounded close to desperation as her eyes went wide and she practically begged . " Stop ! Please . Just stop . I don't want to hear anymore lies . I don't want your pity or to hear you say something you don't mean , just to make me feel better . " She paused before she chuckled without humor and said . " You know whats funny ? After what happened earlier with Kyle i didn't think my night could get any worse . But boy was i wrong . All i was i wanted tonight was to put on a pretty dress and have fun with a guy who made me feel pretty and have my first kiss and it all ended up being a total nightmare . I didn't anticipate ending up here or seeing you at all i wish i hadn't called you because all i did was make an even bigger fool of myself . So , I just want to go home now , Jon . Please .. if you care about me even a little , please , just take me home . I shouldn't be here .. I never should have come here in the first place . I'm so stupid " She said as she moved to scramble off the bed to gather her things .

But he stilled her before she could place so much as one foot on the floor , by reaching out to her slowly , as if hesitant to touch her for fear of her lashing out. But took the risk anyway because they needed to get a few things straight . And as selfish as he felt , he knew he couldn't let her walk away without knowing how he felt about her . He couldn't let her leave when she was doubting herself so much , in fear that she would never look back and that he would never get this chance again .  
His heart clenched when she flinched when she felt his fingers make contact with her cheek , and he noticed for the first time , the faint bruising there that must have been hidden beneath her makeup that was visible now that she has washed her makeup away . He felt anger well up inside of him,but knew that now wasn't the time to bring it up , as he continued brushing his fingers softly against her face . He watched her eyelids close as he continued to caress her and he smiled softly when he realized that although she wasn't leaning into him, she wasn't pushing him away either . This was progress and at this point he would take any little bit of hope he could get , that she might be willing to stick around long enough to hear him out .

He brushed his thumb beneath her eyes to wipe away a few tears that had gathered there , when she finally opened her impossibly blue orbs and slowly leaned into his touch . He bent forward and pressed his forehead against hers and moved his large palms down to cup her face and she opened her eyes again and peered up at him from beneath her lashes . This close up , they went from being beautiful to intoxicating and he knew he had to be careful to avoid getting drunk on them as their eyes met and held and he felt her hands on the back of his neck pulling him in . She parted her lips on a soft breath , and he could feel and taste the intoxicating sweetness of her breath fan across his face and he saw the unspoken request for him to kiss her .

He knew that they needed to talk and that he couldn't let himself to get carried away again , but he couldn't resist the temptation of tasting her lips once again after denying himself for so long .  
But he had to be sure that this is what she wanted and understood that this didn't change his mind about tonight . He couldn't believe how nervous he was as he whispered . " Shh, don't cry baby. No man is worth your tears , Teeny . Not that asshole and not me . I'm sorry i hurt your feelings . I'm sorry i made you cry , little one . I know it sounds like a lame excuse , but the feelings i have for you scare the hell out of me, on one hand , i know that this is wrong ... " "Jon , its not wrong . " She argued . But he shook his head and pressed a fingertip against her lips to silence her and said " Shhh .. I know it doesn't feel wrong to you . But it is wrong though . Its wrong of me to want you like this when you're still so young and innocent . " "Jon , i'm seventeen . Not twelve . I may not technically be an adult on the calendar yet , but i am of the age of consent . As long as we stay in Ohio , there isn't anything anyone can do . " She said .

He nodded and said . " I know that . And thats where the other part comes into play . Like i was saying , a part of me knows its wrong . But another part of me knows that i want to be the one who owns all of your firsts . I have no illusions that i deserve them or you , but i want you anyway . I can't stop having feelings for you , and believe me i have tried . " He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair . " Look Teeny . I don't know shit about relationships . And i know that i'll most likely fuck it up somehow . But i would try to make you happy . For you , i would try a relationship that isn't based on just sex . " "But there would be sex , right ? " She asked after a second . He couldn't help but chuckle as he answered . " Of course there would be . Well , if you wanted there to be anyway . " " I would . " She was quick to assure him . Turning red before she added a bit shyly . " That is of course if thats what we both wanted .. " Now it was his turn to be blunt . " It most definitely would be . But only when you're ready . I promise that i will take care of you and make it so good for you,when we become lovers that you will never regret it or want another man , babe . " he promised . She closed her eyes as she felt a shiver of excitement throughout her body at the way he was looking at her and the way he sounded when he spoke about them becoming lovers . She wanted that more than anything but at that moment all she could manage to say was . " I know .. i trust you completely , JD . " She whispered in response before continuing sadly . ' But as much as i want to give you all of my firsts , i kissed Kyle earlier , so you weren't my first kiss . " She teared up as she said it . Regretting her decision to even go to prom with him . " Shh ... its okay . " He began as he wiped away a fresh tear with the pad of his thumb and smiled at her reassuringly . " It doesn't matter if technically he was your first as long as i'm your last one . But if you let me , i want to give you the first kiss you deserve , so when you think back to this night and your first kiss it won't be Kyle and it won't even be the kiss we shared earlier . It will be right here and right now when i kiss you like you deserve to be kissed . Soft and slow and filled with reverence . So what do you think , little star ? May i kiss you ? " She nodded yes and he smiled as they both leaned in at the same time and the same slow pace . Like two magnets being drawn together , unable to resist the invisible pull .

He brushed his lips against hers softly at first . Not willing to rush this for fear of losing control and taking things to far . So he held back , kissing her slowly and her reverence with each and every brush of his lips against hers . Coaxing her lips to part for him . He heard the soft moan that escaped her throat as he slipped his tongue just inside her mouth and gently coaxed her tongue to meet his . He could feel the fire in his belly as he deepened the kiss , their tongues tangling and sucking on the other as they mated , and knew he would be smart to stop now , before he couldn't anymore .

And with willpower he didn't know he possessed , he reluctantly ended the kiss . " How was that ? " He asked in a breathy tone as he tried to calm himself down and remind himself why this wasn't his best idea . But she wasn't having it as she murmured " Perfect . Now ,kiss me again." Before she pulled his lips back down to hers and deepened the kiss . His hands were shaking as they roamed over her soft curves , even though he knew it was dangerous . But as his tongue caressed hers and his lips moved against hers , he couldn't find enough guilt to care , as he felt her hands slide up into his hair and tangle around her fingers as his own hands followed the same path on her .

Their moved perfectly in sync , like a reflection in the mirror as the kiss turned even more heated and he heard her soft whimpers , fill the room .

He toed his shoes off and moved to kneel on the bed , as he ran his hands down her back and he sat back and pulled her into his lap , where she went willing . Her knees on either side of his as she straddled his lap so that they were face to face .And just like earlier , she eagerly ground herself against his dick . " Mmmm , Jon..you feel so good . " She moaned into his mouth " Ahh ... So do you . You have no idea how much i want you , little star . " He breathed hard , kissing her one last time before he forced himself to pull back a little as he continued " But we can't get carried away . We have to talk about a few things before we decide where we go from here . " He held his breath , afraid that she would think he was rejecting her again when he forced himself to end the kiss . Thankfully though , despite her frustrated sigh , she nodded and agreed . " I know we do . And i know you have some doubts and maybe fears ... "

Damn,how did she do that ? How did she know exactly what he was feeling before he said it , he thought to himself as she stroked her fingers lovingly along his cheek " But this feels so right , being with you , close to you like this , feels like , for the first time in my life i'm exactly where i need and want to be . I meant what i said . I love you,JD . I've loved you for so long that i can't even remember a time in my life where i haven't loved you . I don't expect you to say it back . I know you have other women in your life , who are older and more experienced and know how to please you ... " He shook his head to deny it but she pressed her fingertips to his lips and said " No .. its okay . I know you've had a lot of women , i know that compared to them , i am out of my league . But if you show me how to please you .. i promise i'll do everything you say to try to make you happy . I just love you so much , JD . I would do anything you wanted me to do . Anything at all . " She confessed . He exhaled slowly , his nostrils flaring at her words as he bit his lip and tried to push the visual of teaching her how to make love , how to please him , into the back of his mind . And looked her directly in the eyes as he murmured . " Oh , Kristeena ... Baby ... Don't you know ? Haven't you figured it out ? I love you , Teeny .. I always have ever since the first time we met . Not in the same way that i love you now , of course . But i've loved you all the same . I mean , love is love , no matter what . But this love ... its like our friendship was set on fire . I can't imagine my future without you in it . I know i hurt your i know that i scared i know it may sound like a lame excuse , but i'm so afraid ... " His voice cracked with emotion and he averted his eyes . Not used to being this open and vulnerable with anyone and finding it uncomfortable to expose his deepest fears about himself to someone who he knew could break his heart , in her tiny fist , if she wanted to . But trusting that she loved him enough to give her that kind of power over him . and choose not to use it against him .

"What ? What are you afraid of , JD ? Please tell me . " She encouraged , when he faltered . He took a deep breath and confessed . " When i .. saw what that bastard did to you . The extent of the injuries he caused and how you kept them hidden so as not to upset me . I started wondering about what you would do if _i_ ever hurt you that badly ? Would you hide your pain because you didn't want to upset me ? Would you make excuses and blame yourself ? " She frowned at him and sighed as she explained ." First of all .. I know and i trust that you would never hurt me like that , would never bruise me or tear my skin in anger . You are not the monster that you believe yourself to be Jon . And you have never been anything but loving towards me . So i don't believe for one moment that you have ever , outside of your character in the ring , manhandled a woman you've been with . Am i wrong about that ? " He was silent for a moment before he admitted . " No . You're not wrong . I've never laid a hand on a woman in anger . But that still doesn't make me a nice guy , Teeny . I can be a real asshole . I don't make love to women , I fuck them . And you're right . I've fucked a lot of them over the years . So damn many that i've lost track,if i'm being honest . And the saddest thing is that i can count on one hand how many women i've kissed on the all of them , every single one i've kissed on the lips , have been a means to an end to get what i wanted . I'm not a nice guy , Teeny . I told you , i don't know a damn thing about relationships . I pump and dump girls who hang around wrestling shows and kick them out the door before my dick is even dry . Sometimes , i don't even catch their name first and don't bother asking for their numbers because i know that i have no plans on ever seeing them again . I get in these crazy moods and if someone gets to close my first instinct is usually to push them away . Lovers ,friends ... it doesn't matter when i get like that .

So i say things ... things i don't always mean , but i say them anyway just to protect myself . And that is what i worry about the most Kristeena . I'm worried that one day , i will get spooked or feel overwhelmed and lash out at you to push you away . And that when i do , it will be worse than anything i have ever said or done to anyone . Because of my feelings for you , You have so much power over me , and the deeper my feelings the more i'll sabotage it . And i can't stand the thought that i might hurt you or disappoint you . And that one day i will say or do something unforgivable and you'll walk away from me and i'll lose you forever . Or worse , that over time you will become so numb to it , that you will start blaming yourself or doubting your self worth . Not all scars can be seen on your skin , Teeny . Does that make sense ? " He asked , needing to know she understood the risks that came from being with him " Yeah , but it doesn't matter . And now that i know what might happen from time to time . That you might get scared and try to push me away .We can work through it . But i know you won't treat me like you treat those other women because i'm not those other women . I'm yours , JD. I'm your little star . I love you and you say you love me . I know that you respect me and i'm pretty sure that you trust me , too . And I promise i won't hurt you and i won't walk away . I promise to fight for you , for us , and to tell you when you're being an ass . " He chuckled at that and she smiled before she continued . " I love that sound and that smile . And those adorable dimples . I love that i can make you smile even when you don't want to . And i love you . I love you so much . " She leaned in to kiss him and he let her . This kiss was different than any they had shared before and he returned it eagerly . Feeling the love she put in it , wash over him in a tidal wave of pure bliss as he started to believe that maybe they could make a go of this and conquer his demons in his life . Nobody had ever loved him like this , so purely and completely and all consuming , and he knew in his heart , that nobody else would ever love him this way , and that he would never love anyone else like this either . As she murmured over and over again each time the parted to take a breath " And i love you ... I love you .. i love you , Jon . " And he believed her .

So Despite their many obstacles , her age , the difficulty of facing her family with this , his schedule and choice of carreer and all the time away that intailed . As well as all his demons that they were sure to have to face along the way . That Kristeena Marie Star , all five feet tall and one hundred pounds of her , was unquestionably ' the one ' for him . And although he intended to try to go slow , and show her respect and romance , he knew without a shadow of a doubt that one day , she would be his in every way . And suddenly his future came into sharp focus and he envisioned a life that wasn't solely devoted to wrestling . But also to someday include a wife and family and a home filled with love . And surprisingly , it didn't scare him like he thought it would . In fact , in that moment it didn't scare him at all as he pulled slightly back from the kiss and with his hands on her face , her bright blue eyes glazed with lust and her dark hair mussed by his hands , he looked her straight in the eyes and murmured . " I love you , Teeny . And i want you to be my girl now and forever . I know there are some things we need to work through and some steps we have to take . And that we might need a little time to figure everything out with your family . But I want to take my time with you and do this the right way because i don't want to mess it up . You're worth waiting for . And you're worth fighting for if it comes to that . I'm not promising it will always be easy being with me . But if you're in , i'm in . Because this .. holding you like this and you looking at me like this .. well,this makes it worth everything . And i promise you that i will never let you go or never give you any reasons to walk away if i can help it . So what do you say ? Will you be my girl , Teeny ? " She smiled and ran her hands over his heart , her eyes twinkling as she said . " What do you think? " And then kissed him as if she would never stop . He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back . And it dawned on him that he didn't want her to .


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **There are going to be several more chapters going over their backstory .Because i want to establish what led them to where they are when the story began . Some will be a little smuttier than others . ( like this one ) some a little fluffier . But there are some things that happen in a few of them that will be referenced later in the story .**

 **I will label the time frame in bold for each section . Once again , thanks to those following , reading and reviewing . It is much appreciated . :)**

 **Spring 2009**

" I'm wet ." She complained awhile later when as she felt something cold and wet pressing against her leg . Jon chuckled wickedly , his bright blue eyes twinkling with mischievous delight as his dimples appeared on his face . His tone playful and somewhat cocky as he asked " Are you now ? Not that i'm complaining . I'll file that away for future reference . But just for research purposes , you know .. to make sure everything is in working order , i think you had better show me where . " He added with a cocky grin , his large palm sliding up her bare thigh , careful to avoid her wounds , as his fingers curled and he brushed his knuckles over the crotch of her panties , which he was pleased to discover , were soaked through again . He had gotten a good laugh at her expense a little while ago , when she had confessed to him that she had washed them out before her shower and blow dried them after , so she could put them back on .

" So what do you think , Dr . Good ? Does everything feel good ? " She purred . And unable to resist , she pressed herself against his hand . She watched his eyes close as his fingers stroked her harder , and wrapped her arm around his shoulder , her own mouth falling open at the feel of his fingers . She clung to him her head resting on his shoulder and turned her mouth against his neck as she gasped . He growled deep in his throat and her nails dug into his neck as she moaned in response . " So good ... so fucking good ... " He hissed . " Mmm ... I'm not sure you can tell through the material . His eyes opened and he turned his face to hers , licking his lips as she met his hot gaze and lightly nipped his bare shoulder before peering up at him through her lashes she suggested " Maybe you should do a more thorough exam ? " Feeling bold after they had spent the past half hour exploring each other with their hands . She saw the internal battle he was fighting , and eventually heard him sigh as she watched his eyes close and heard him reply in a tone turning rough and gravely , as he warned . " Behave yourself , little star . Or you might get more than you bargained for and both of us will end up with regrets . " " Never . " She vowed with a giggle , before relenting and shifting slightly back , away from his hand . As he moved it down to rest on her knee as she said . " Even though it applies to ... there .. " She pointed down to her crotch . " ... as well . Thats actually not what i meant when i said i was wet . "

He looked slightly confused , still in a lust filled haze after their impromptu fondling session . And she finally looked down and for the first time noticed the ice pack lying forgotten on the bed beside them and picked it up . " An ice pack ? " She questioned , with an arched brow . He shrugged and said . " For your bruises .. I guess it slipped my mind . " He grinned , his dimples on full display and she fought the urge to attack him again , but tamped it down as he continued " There should be water and a few ibuprofen somewhere around here as well ... " , while looking around for the missing items . She smiled and said "Thats sweet , JD .. Thank you for wanting to take care of me . " " I always want to take care of you , little star . Just like you have always taken care of me . " He murmured in a sincere tone . " And how i always will . " She vowed , leaning in to press another slow kiss to his lips . He eagerly returned it , not caring that they had been like this for the better part of a half hour . Her straddling his lap while they talked and made out and explored one another with their hands like two horny teenagers . " I guess i should go get a fresh ice pack . " He sighed and started to lift her off his lap , but she wrapped her arms around him and protested " Nooo . Don't go . " as she rocked her hips against him and gave a soft moan at the friction . " Ugh ... You're killing me here , baby . " Jon grunted . She giggled and stopped as she said . " I'm sorry , i'm sorry . You're just really sexy and hard to resist . But i promise , i'll try to behave . I was just don't think i really need an ice pack right now . " She said , her fingers moving to brush through his hair as she explained . " I found some vitamin E in the bathroom and i put some on after my shower . And it feels a lot better now . I didn't put the sweatpants on like you told me to because i was afraid they would soak up the vitamin E and the material would irritate it again . " She explained , between sweet little kisses . " Good call . It probably would have . " He admitted . Pecking her lips before he asked " So , can i take a peek ? " He say the smile curl her lips as she gasped . " Jonathan Dean Good ! Did you , the same man who just got on me for tempting you , just ask me if you could look under my shirt ? " She teased , pulling back slightly to mock scold him . Even though she knew full and well he had meant the cuts . He chuckled and she wondered how she could get him to forget about it . She knew he was only asking out of concern . But the truth was she was hesitant to let him get a good look at them again , in case it upset him all over again . Unfortunately , before she could think of a way to avoid it , he said " Well , thats not quite what i meant . But now that i know exactly what you're hiding under that shirt , if you're offering .. " He teased , his eyes sparkling with mischief as he licked his lips , and she gave him a playful punch on his shoulder . Which he immediately reacted to with a slight flinch , his hand automatically reaching up to rub it . " Oh shit ! Did you hurt yourself earlier ? " She asked , as it dawned on her that he had just used his shoulder as a human battering ram to bust through the door . " Its nothing . " He waved off her concern and moved her to sit on the mattress . Her knees bent as she leaned back on her elbows his hand on her knee , he looked at her and asked .

" May i take a look ? " Reluctantly , she nodded yes and slowly parted her legs . No doubt exposing her crotch to his gaze while allowing him to examine her cuts . To his credit , he ignored the display she was surely giving him for the moment as he examined the abrasions on her thighs . His eyes filled with concern as he studied the severity of the wounds . " Does that hurt ? " He asked as he brushed his fingers over the dark bruises and deep scrapes . " A little . " She admitted , as she watched him sit up and move his hand to her face . He didn't say anything about the bruises on her cheek , but she knew that he saw them when he snarled " That son of a bitch is gonna pay for this .. " She could tell he meant it , but not wanting Kyle to ruin anymore of her night , she waved him off and said . " Its okay , he can't hurt me anymore . And you're taking care of me now . " " I'll always take care of you , Teeny girl . " He vowed . His eyes lifting up to meet hers making her breath catch . She wanted to kiss him again and try to coax him into changing his mind and make love to her tonight . But she had promised him she would try to behave . And so she forced herself to resist , and murmured " Maybe i should take that ibuprofen after all . " In an attempt to break the sexual tension . " Yeah ,maybe we both should take some . " He mumbled absentmindedly as he lowered first his eyes and then his lips to brush a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh . Unable to resist the sweet soft skin that no other man had ever laid his lips upon before , in a sweet attempt to ' kiss it better ' He could kiss her all over though , he thought to himself as he placed kisses all along the smooth olive skin . Taking care to be slow and gentle so as not to hurt her anymore or scare her . " I'm sorry he hurt you , Teeny . I don't know how anyone could hurt you like that and leave marks like that on something so soft and sweet and perfect as your skin . "

He whispered to her , as his tongue slid out and he licked and nibbled the smooth skin on the inside of her knee . before continuing upwards , and kissing along her panty line . " So beautiful ... " He murmured .  
Before she felt his lips brushing against her hip . " JD .. please " She gasped , delving her tiny hands into his hair and trying to push his head down , so his face would be buried between her legs while simultaneously , trying to close her legs to stop the sweet ache of arousal . He looked up to see her eyes closed and her lips parted in ecstasy as she started to tremble . She was beautiful , he thought to himself as he drank in the way that her silky brown hair fanned across the pillow case as she tossed her head from side to side. And how her softly curved hips arching off the mattress , chasing the feeling . He felt himself harden fully as her scent filled his nostrils and unable to resist the temptation , even though he knew it was a bad idea , he ran his nose along the crotch of her soaked panties . Inhaling deeply , the intoxicating scent , before pressing a soft kiss to her core through the soaking wet material and panting . " Soon , my little star . I'll kiss you all over real soon . I promise , baby . " Cupping her mound possessively and stroking her one last time , before forcing himself to sit up and move away from temptation . He ran a unsteady hand through his hair and angling himself so that he sat on the edge of the bed , before he turned his head sideways to face her , and continued . " But not before we've even had our first date . I want our first time .. your first time to be special . Its very important to me to make sure its perfect for you . " He said , in a sincere tone as their eyes met . " And it will be .. " She finally said , as she slowly sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him . One arm sliding across his chest beneath his arms , the other draped around his neck as her small hand gripped his bicep as she wrapped herself around him , cocooning him from behind . He felt her hair tumble across his shoulder and he lifted his hand to brush it back behind her ear , glancing over his shoulder as he did so and watched , mesmerized as she lowered her lips to his shoulder and placed a tender kiss on it . Lifting her eyes to his as if asking permission to continue and with a slight nod from him , she pressed another soft kiss to his shoulder and slowly kissed her way across his back and neck . One hand stroking his upper torso while the other slid up his arm and began to massage his injured shoulder . He couldn't stop the soft moan of pleasure that slipped from his throat and he felt her smile against his skin before she placed her fingertips beneath his chin and brought his eyes to hers as she murmured .

" No matter when it happens , it will be special because it will be with you . " Before he had a chance to react her fingers moved to his face and she was kissing him deeply . His hand automatically lifted to tangle in her hair and hold her there as he kissed her back . After a few moments , she slowed the kiss and he loosened his grip as she pulled back to catch breath . Holding his eyes with her own as she slid her hand slowly down his abs .

Alternating kisses between his neck and his shoulder and his mouth as she stroked his muscles . Moving closer and closer to his waistband with each pass . He licked his lips nervously , fighting an inner battle with himself about how far he could let this go before he lost control and took her innocence .

But maybe it would be alright for her to touch him a little , he reasoned . Afterall , he had touched her and he knew his way around the female anatomy . Would it really be a bad idea to let her feel him and learn how to handle him , before they made love ? In all honesty , he wasn't even sure that she had ever seen a man's penis , in person . Let alone felt one in her hand . So what would be the harm in preparing her a little ahead of time so she didn't feel so intimidated when the time came ? Having convinced himself that it would be okay , he gave in and deepened the kiss . His hand tangling in her hair as he allowed his tongue to devour her . Her eyes darkening and filled with an innocent desire when he let go of his grasp on her hair and turned in her arms . Taking them both by surprise when he pressed her back into the mattress . Before rolling off of her and sitting up . He watched her follow his movements as he leaned back with his arms behind him on the bed , and nodded his permission to continue her exploration . She slowly rose to her knees and knelt beside him on the mattress . Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes slid up and down his body , like a kid in a candy store trying to figure out where to her begin . He reached for her hand and twined their fingers together . Lifting them to his lips , he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and they shared a soft smile before he placed her hand over his heart .

She spread her impossible tiny hand wide , and he watched as she started to rub slow circles across his pecs and down his abs . Bending down every once in awhile to press a small kiss to where her hand had just been . Her long hair falling in her face and tickling his stomach as her supple tongue slowly slid between her lips and licked at his flat nipples , which quickly hardened beneath her tongue . And he lifted a hand and brushed her hair behind her ear so he had a better view of her face , as she moved her kisses downwards . Her eyes filled with lust and curiosity as her fingers tiptoed down his happy trail before she lowered her mouth to his skin and licked the same path . Her eyes looking up at him from beneath her lashes as she lapped at his navel . Asking him without words if she could continue her exploration . He nodded , not having the willpower to deny her anything in that moment when she was inches away from the part of him that he longed to feel surrounded by her mouth . His fingers tangling in her hair , he clenched his teeth to stop himself from pushing her head further south .

She paused briefly as if trying to gather her courage before she slowly slid her fingertips below his waistband and as she was preparing to peel the material back , her knuckles grazed the tip of his erection which , without the help of underwear to contain it , was at full salute and grazing his navel . He groaned at the brief contact that he had been wanting to feel for so long . At the same time she gasped in surprise . He wasn't sure if it was in reaction to the sound he made or the shock of realizing that it would be at the top of his waistband or the sheer size of his dick . But she instinctively pulled her hand back . And he reached to capture it just as quickly . Wanting to assure her that she hadn't hurt him and to let her know that she could touch him there if she wanted to . And that he would show her how . But before he could move it back , his shoulder seized up , reminding him that he had used it to slam through a door not so long ago . And he hissed between his teeth as pain shot through his shoulder and across his back . He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to fight through it . But she was upset as she said " JD ... what should i do ? " "Ahh .. fuck that hurts ! " He cursed and slammed his other fist onto the mattress . Clenching his eyes shut as he tried to work through the pain enough to reply . He felt her move off the bed and heard her move away most of the debris left from the hole in the door , before he heard the sound of feet running down the hall and realized that she had went into the kitchen . She returned not even a full minute later with a bottle of water and ibuprofen as well as an ice pack .

Before he could process what she was doing , she knelt on the floor in front of him and began caressing his knee until his eyes opened . He was fully prepared to see her on her knees to pleasure him and he panicked at the thought that he might not be able to control himself when faced with such a tempting sight . But when his eyes opened he saw the concern in her eyes and his lust quickly fell to the wayside and love became the prominent emotion as she said softly . " Here,i brought you some ibuprofen and water . Can you hold out your hand ? " He nodded yes and she shook a few tablets into his palm , twisting the cap off the water and handing it to him after he put the tablets in his mouth . She kept her hand on the bottle , guiding him as he lifted it to his lips and swallowed the pills . " There we go . " She said in a soft nurturing tone , before standing up and running a gentle hand through his hair . Dropping a soft kiss to his forehead . He kept his head bowed and blindly reached for her hips , pulling her closer , so she was standing between his knees . He felt her fingers stroke through his hair , and rested his head against her stomach . Remembering the love and gentleness he had seen in her eyes and felt in her touch as she took care of him .

Once again , he was amazed that his walls that he had spent a lifetime building up to protect himself continuing to come tumbling down for her with something so simple and so innocent as a loving human touch and genuine affection . Just as they always had . Just as they always would , for her . " I brought you a ice pack too . I wasn't sure if it or heat would be better and i didn't know where you kept your heating pad . But if you tell me i will go get it so we can switch them out ." She said softly , breaking the silence as she continued to run her fingers through his hair " Ice is good for now . Thanks Teeny . " He murmured , finally lifting his head up to meet her eyes as he took the ice pack from her hands and she helped him settle it over his shoulder . He gave her a small smile , pleased to find that she had chosen a gel one that was more flexible and covered a wider area , rather than one of the smaller ice packs he kept in his freezer for various injuries . " You're welcome . What would you ever do without me ? " She teased as she climbed to kneel behind him on the bed . Carefully moving the ice pack to lay better across his shoulder, and pressing a soft kiss over his bruise . " I don't know. but i don't ever want to find out . " He confessed , forgetting about his shoulder as their eyes met and he lifted his hand to her neck to pull her down for a devouring kiss .

" Oh no ... There will be none of that , mister . Not while you're under my care . " She scolded playfully and he laughed and said with a dramatic sigh . " Well , I hate to have to do this , considering you're one hell of a sexy nurse ... but if being under your care prevents you from being under me , well then ... all i have to say to that is .. " He cleared his throat and in his best imitation of Vince McMahon , yelled . " You're firrreedd ! " She giggled as he turned to capture her around the waist and playfully toss her back onto the bed . Hovering over her , his shoulder momentarily forgotten as he kissed her and pinned her to the mattress with his hips . She smiled against his lips and wound her arms around his neck . Stroking her fingers through the hair at his nape . He pushed himself up onto his elbows , to get some air and his eyes locked with hers as he whispered . " Seriously though .. Thank you for taking such good care of me , you're really good at it . Still planning on becoming a nurse ? " he asked .

She blushed at his compliment and turned her face shyly into her arm . Hiding her blush . " Thanks . And yes , i do . I've actually been volunteering at the hospital for the past two years , and i'm going to start working full time as part of their nursing program after graduation . Its kinda like an internship where you get a salary while working hands on , towards your degree . " She explained , sliding her hand up and down his forearm before linking her fingers with his, as he moved off of her and helped her sit up so they were face to face . Their knees brushing as they got comfortable on the bed . " Oh yeah ? I mean , i knew you were volunteering , but i didn't know they had a program like that . Thats pretty cool though . Getting paid to learn to do something you love and are good at . I'm glad that you're following your dreams . " He said sincerely . Covering their still joined hands with his free one . " Yeah . I think so . And i'm glad that you're following yours too . I guess i just like taking care of people . Especially you . You're my favorite patient , since you have given me a lot of practice over the years . " She teased , with a flirty smile , pulling her knees up to her chest and tugging the teeshirt down over them a bit . " Yeah , i guess i have . " He admitted with a cute grin , adding . " So , i'm your favorite patient , huh ? " She nodded and giggled as she said . " Yeah , at least so far . " His mouth fell open and he asked " What do you mean so far ? " She laughed and explained . " Well , my ultimate goal is to work as a pediatric nurse after i get my degree . So i mean , as cute as you are , i think you may be replaced as my favorite patient one day . " She teased .

He bit his lip , as a clear picture of her smiling down at a baby with his hair and her eyes as she cradled it in her arms , popped into his mind . And imagined his arms sliding around her from behind , peering over shoulder at their son or daughter as he lovingly cradled her swollen belly in his hands . He blinked his eyes a few times , trying to clear his head . Unsure why he was even thinking of children right now when it was surely a long way off for them , if it happened at all . But couldn't deny that she would make an amazing mother one day if she chose to have children and found himself hoping for the first time in his life with any woman , that she would someday make him a father . " You okay , JD ? " She asked , breaking him away from his thoughts . " Uh ... Yeah . I'm good . Just thinking how lucky those kids would be to have you . " She smiled and said . " Thank you for saying that . I mean , i know its a while off still . And i'll have to start off working wherever i'm needed . But thats the ultimate goal . " He smiled , admiring her passion . They were a lot alike in that way . And although they were on two completely different career paths . They both had the drive and work ethic to keep pushing until they succeeded . He respected the hell out of her for that . Especially considering she was still so young .

Well i can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that you're my absolute favorite nurse of all . And i'm not to proud to fake or intentionally give myself a small injury if i knew you would be the one giving me TLC . " Tables and ladders and chairs ? " She teased . " He smirked and shot back . "Nope . The other TLC . " , pushing her back onto the bed and moving over her to kiss her . " The learning channel ? " She threw back ,when he ended the kiss . He laughed and she couldn't help but join him , as she lifted a hand to push a curl that had fallen into his eyes so she could get the full effect of his dimpled cheeks .

Unable to resist , she poked her fingertip into one of his dimples . Laughing as he turned his face and playfully nipped her finger . " You're adorable . " She gushed and he growling as he unexpectedly rolled them over so that she was on top of him . She squealed at the sudden motion and he kissed her quick , swallowing the sound as they smiled against each others lips , before moving her to sit straddling him as he laid back on the bed . " Nope .. i was talking about tender ... loving ... care . " He smiled , as he lifted his hand to her neck and slowly drew it down her at her collarbone and down between her tee shirt covered breasts . Watching her capture her lip between her teeth as she watched his palm continue moving down her flat stomach and then lower . Her breath hitched as he paused , just short of the waist of her panties . He saw the disappointment in her eyes as he removed his hand . But it was short lived as he reached for her hand instead and brought it to his lips . His mind drifting back to earlier , before his shoulder had seized up and the decision he had come to that it would be okay to fool around a little more so that when they were ready to make love , she would be a little more prepared .

He took a deep breath and asked " Do you trust me , Kristeena ? "  
She didn't even hesitate as she nodded and whispered " Of course i trust you , JD . Why ? What are you thinking ? " He held her hand and she watched,transfixed as his tongue dashed out to lick his lips . His eyes roaming over her as if debating what he was about to suggest . He deciding it was probably for the best to not introduce her to junior , just yet . Not sure that he could stop at just touching her , if she touched him there .  
Finally , he came up with an idea that he thought might work , and he sat up and slid his hands up her torso , lifting the tee shirt with him as he went . Before tucking it up beneath her chest . " I was thinking that maybe , we could fool around a little if you want . " He suggested , cupping both soft breasts in his palms and dipping his mouth down to drop a kiss to each straining nipple that were so hard , they were poking through the loose material of the oversized tee shirt she wore . He had big plans for them when the time was right , He thought to himself , almost salivating at the thought of having the perfect globes all to himself to do whatever he wanted with . But that would have to wait , knowing that boobs were his biggest weakness . Big . Small . It didn't much matter to him . He hadn't earned the nickname titty master in the indies , for nothing . But for now , knowing how perfect hers were , if he started on them again tonight , he wouldn't be able to stop until she was naked beneath his name as he filled her to bursting with his dick .

Soon,he promised himself , unable to resist giving them one last good squeeze before letting his hands slide back down her bare torso and settling on her hips as he lifted his eyes to hers and seeing absolute trust in the ocean blue depths as she whispered . " I would love that . "

He smiled and they shared another kiss before he murmured .  
" So would i . But before we do this . I need you to promise me that if there is ever anything that you're not comfortable with or don't want to do , just let me know and we'll stop and try something else . I want to take it slow with you , because i don't want you to be scared or feel pressured to please me . I love you so much Kristeena and i don't want to hurt or embarrass you . I never want to make you feel anything but good and loved . Alright ? " She nodded and said . " I know that . Before nervously asking ." So what is it exactly that you want to do to me , anyway ? "

He chuckled and helped her settle back against his bent knees ." Well , for starters , Relax " He said and she did so as he took both of her hands in his and placed them on her thighs , setting a gentle caress up and down from her torso and thighs , with their joined hands . Once he felt her relax , he murmured .  
" You're so good at taking care of me ... i want you to show me how you take care of yourself . " She looked confused and blushed as she admitted."I .. I don't understand . " He lifted her right hand as he sat forward and brought it to his lips . Placing a soft kiss in the center of her palm , before he held it to his face as he whispered " Shh ... don't be embarrassed . Its okay to not understand . Just let me explain what i meant . "

She nodded and he took a deep breath . Hoping he wasn't about to freak her out as he said " I want you to take your hand and show me how you touch yourself when you're alone in your bed at night , hopefully thinking of me . " He kissed her fingers again as he waited for her reaction . He watched her eyes widen and her mouth fall open in understanding , before she said " JD .. i've never .. Thats not to say that i've never thought about you like that and touched my .. because i have .. " She flushed scarlet and he knew that his assumption was she had touched herself while thinking about was right . The knowledge pleased him in a purely male way , and curiousity peeked , he wanted to watch her so he knew how she liked to be touched when they consummated their relationship . " Shh .. its nothing to be embarrassed about . In fact , its perfectly normal to touch yourself . It helps you learn what you like and it helps me learn too , so when the time comes i'll know exactly where and how to please you . But like i said if you don't want to i'm not going to pressure you . We will have other chances another time . I just thought that while we're alone and don't have to rush or worry about being interrupted , it might be a good chance to experiment . Plus , its something that both of us can have a lot of fun with without going to far . " He waited patiently for her reply and when it came ,she started off hesitantly . " Its not that i don't want to . Its just that ... " He waited for her to continue . She took a breath before she continued . " Its just that i've never told anyone about it and i've never thought about someone else watching . What if i do it wrong and you don't like it ? " He smiled , loving her innocence . " Oh , Teeny . You don't ever have to worry about doing it wrong . For one because there is no set way that is right or wrong . And even if there were , i would teach you and show you the basics . But the the real fun comes with experimenting and finding out what works for you and what doesn't . Not everyone likes the same thing . And yeah , the basics are still going to feel pretty damn good . But the unique little nuances , discovering your individual likes , are what takes it to a whole other level and makes really good sex , become mind blowingly good sex . And as far as worrying that i wouldn't enjoy it ? Don't . Because i promise you that is completely impossible . " He promised , with a sheepish smile as he thought about all the times he had imagined her like that .

" You don't know that , JD . " She looked down with a blush as insecurity swept over her . he wasn't about to let her doubt herself though , and so he sat up and gently lifted her chin to make her look at him . " Hey .. Lift those pretty eyes to look at me , please . " She did as he asked , unable to deny him anything when he was being so sweet . " There she is .. " He murmured , leaning in to give her a soft kiss before he began . " I know that you're feeling insecure and although you have absolutely no reason to . I need to make sure that you understand where i'm coming from . I'm gonna be blunt for a moment and tell you that from a purely male perspective , the thought of seeing a woman that you're attracted to , touch herself until she is glistening wet and ready to explode because you have her so turned on , is fucking hot . There is a sense of male pride that comes with knowing that he was the one able to get her to that point . But speaking for just myself , when it comes to you ... seeing you like that and knowing its because of me is not only a huge turn on , but also a kind of validation . "

She looked at him with an arched brow and he chuckled as he elaborated . " Look ... I'm still not sure how i managed to win not only the love of the most beautiful person both inside and out , that i've ever known . But that you , someone so good and so innocent is trusting me with her body and her heart . And trusting that i'm not going to hurt you . I love you Kristeena . I swear that i would never do anything to hurt you , you do believe that , right ? " " I do . But JD .. I know you said that there is no wrong way . But the truth is , i .. don't really know what i'm doing . I .. " She clammed up then , and after a few seconds had passed he gently prompted . " You can tell me anything , little star . Anything at all . I promise i won't judge you . " Finally she took a deep breath and said " I always chicken about before i have a .. You know . " She blushed furiously as his eyebrows rose . Her blush spreading all over , down her neck and on her little ears and nose . Which he found incredibly adorable . " Never ? He asked , shocked that she had never had an orgasm . " You mean , not by fingering yourself , right ? " He questioned , in complete shock and refusing to believe that she had never had an orgasm at all . " No .. never at all . I mean , i think i was close a few times , but i always got scared and stopped . " He was silent for a moment and she buried her face in her hands . Her voice taking on an embarrassed squeak as she said . " See , i told you i don't know what to do ! You must think i'm such a stupid little girl to be scared of having an orgasm . " He snapped out of it then and pleaded .  
" Teeny .. stop ! I'm sorry i gave you the impression i was judging you . I would never do that . I just wasn't expecting that is all . But now that i'm over the initial shock . Let me set a few things straight. I don't think you're stupid . Nor do i think of you as a little girl . Yeah , you're young . But trust me , if i didn't see you as all woman you wouldn't be here right now with my hard on pressed against your backside and talking to you about watching you masturbate .

I love your innocence . It only makes me want you more . Baby , do you have any idea how much the idea of teaching you and being the only man who sees you like this , turns me on ? The idea that you're mine and mine alone makes me want to claim you and mark you as my own. And you are mine , forever if i have any say in the matter . And I'm sorry i was silent for a minute and you got the wrong idea . But trust me , i very much want to be part of your first if your first orgasm . And if you're still willing to try a few things , i'm sure we'll be able to find a way to remedy that tonight . But only if you want to . The ball is in your court little star . I would never force or rush you into doing something you're not ready for . I care about you to much to do anything to make you uncomfortable " She smiled and whispered " I know . And i want to be close to you to . Do you think we could try ... what you said before .. first." He smiled and nodded as he breathed . " Hell yeah we can try whatever kind of foreplay you want . Teeny . Tonight is about you and your pleasure and i just want to make it good for you . " She bit her lip , shyly and then asked . " Can you ... can you help me ? " " Absolutely ... Now just lean back and relax and we'll take it from there . " She bit her lip and asked . " Can i .. can i lay next to you on the bed , instead? " He smiled at her shyness and kept his tone soft as he stroked her cheek and assured her . " Of course . You don't ever have to ask permission . If you're more comfortable this way , than i'm more than happy to oblige . "

He her settle next to him on the bed . Moving one arm behind her head to pillow her , and reached for her hand , linking their fingers as he held her hand in his .Their eyes meeting and holding as he waited for her to relax . After a moment , he leaned over and kissed her , gently but his time , as he smoothed his palm across her hip and up tummy . Drawing circles on her flat abdomen before he took her hand in his and moving them between her tee shirt covered breasts and along her neck . " Shh ... just relax . " He murmured against her neck , when she drew in a shaky breath . He pressed a tender kiss over her pulse point before lifting his eyes to hers again . The tender look in his eyes and soft words of praise calming her nerves and when coupled with the kisses , kindled the fire in her body as she began to arch into his touch . " I'm ready " She murmured a few moments later as the kiss ended . He watched as her thighs parted slightly as he carefully joined their hands and slid them down along the flat plane of her belly and down between them .

Sharing kiss after kiss as Jon forced himself to start off slow . Curling her fingers to brush gently along her thighs before brushing over the material that covered her sex . Her own knuckles grazing over it like his had earlier and leaving them wet as he encouraged her to add a bit more pressure with each pass . He felt his blood heat as he watched as the delicate satin and lace turned nearly transparent as it clung to the plumped folds . He licked his lips , remembering how sweet and hot she had been earlier when he had pressed a kiss to her there . And marveled to himself at how much wetter she was now as her scent perfumed the air . He fought the urge to move down her body so that he could bury his face in between her thighs and explore her with his mouth .

But he knew it would have to wait . This was for her , and he wanted to make sure her first orgasm had a slow gradual build so it would last and last . And he wanted to watch her face as her pleasure swept through her and over her . He studied her as she closed her eyes and watched her gradually grow agitated that the material was in the way of her bliss . So he knew it was time to move to the next phase . Her eyes flew open as he pulled their fingers away and hers grasped his , trying to put them back and he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression . " I'm not that cruel , Little star . Don't worry . We're just getting started . " He assured her , dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose and she gave him a blissful smile as she relaxed back against the bed . Spreading her legs a bit wider and waiting for him to continue a she smiled up at him love and trust in her eyes making him feel amazing .  
He smiled and slowly and carefully , so as not to expose her bare flesh to his eyes just yet , slid their joined hands under the elastic at the top of her panties and started out just like before , gently grazing the bare skin , for the first time without a layer of material as a barrier between his fingers and her skin .

He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment and fought to stay in control at feeling her so intimately for the first time . And she moaned as she arched up into his palm and taking their hands in her free one , dragged his finger down her slit , wetting it before bringing it back up to her clit . Repeating the process a few times before she gasped " There .. right there .. its so good . " She moaned as he gently stroked the little pearl nestled in between her dripping wet folds . " Like this ? Show me , Teeny . " He murmured . Moving their hands so that her finger joined his as they massaged her clit in a circular motion . Her mouth fell opened as he slid his thumb down to part her lips , as he continued stroking her nub . Almost choking when he felt a fresh flood of hot moisture wash over his palm . He drew her hand down to where his thumb had been and murmured . " How about here ? Do you touch yourself here , Teeny ? " She gasped and threw her head back as she groaned ." Oh god yes ! " "How do you touch yourself ? " He purred moving their fingers on the outside and just inside of the swollen flesh . Making sure to avoid her entrance for now .

He wondered idly how much longer he had to wait to introduce the idea to her . Not wanting to rush her but wanting to sink his finger into her tight center , for his own pleasure as much as hers . With his free hand , he hooked his fingers in the elastic at the leg of her panties and pulled the material aside exposing her bare pussy to his eyes for the first time .  
" Fuck me ! " He hissed seeing the pink swollen folds , that glistened with her juices and watched as more moisture flooded over their joined hands as she pressed harder into his palm and let out a sharp moan . Unable to resist , he pressed the pad of his finger against the entrance and stroked it lightly . "Oh god . Jon ! " She panted and grabbed his hand when he went to pull it away . He smirked and kept it there , but hooked her finger with his own and slowly moved it to replace his . " Show me . "  
He urged as he sat up , and she did as he asked . He slipped his finger away so he could get a better look and watched as she circled the hole with the pad of her finger , while her thumb rubbed her clit . Her hips bucking wildly as her orgasm built . " Help me , JD .." She begged as she sat up and pushed him back against the mattress . Moving on top of him , she straddled him and reached to pull his hand back up and he asked .  
"You want me to use my fingers ? " She nodded yes and after spreading her folds and holding them open with his free hand so he could watch , he directed her finger and slowly , pressed one up inside of her . He felt his dick twitch where it was resting between her ass cheeks ,as he watched the impossibly tight skin part around her finger and throb as it tried to suck it deeper . And she clawed frantically at his hand that was holding hers , as he pushed her finger just a bit deeper Before she pulled it free and replaced it with his own .

He eased it in just as he had done with hers , and forced himself to stop to give her time to adjust to the bigger size . Showing an exercise in restraint as her inner muscles clenched tight trying to draw his finger deeper into her exquisitely tight sheath . He bared his teeth and heard himself panting as she slowly eased it in a bit deeper , stopping right before his knuckle . Before pushing it deeper . He wiggled it a little . And she panted ." Oh fuck ! Oohhh ." Her cries of pleasure , making him itchy for release " Fuck... so damn tight . Thats it , little star .. just a little more ." He praised , massaging her clit as he moved his finger in and out . Sinking a little deeper each time . "Jon .. i can't take anymore ! Its to much .. Oh it feels so good.." She marveled at how different his finger felt than anything that had ever been inside of her before.  
"Yes , you can sweetheart...come on just a little more..Thats it..Oh yes, babe..." , imagining how damn good she would feel around his dick when the time came . " Oh god .. Oh god .. Its too much .. I can't .. " She protested and knowing how much thicker his dick was than his finger , he chuckled as he encouraged her , " Yes,you can . Just relax and take it slow . We have all night sweetheart and you're body was made for me ." She relaxed and her inner muscles worked to draw him deeper . "OH! "She cried out , when his thumb grazed her clit perfectly . She started to tremble ." Help me Jon ! I don't know whats happening !" She cried out a few minutes later . He smirked ." I do . You're cumming little star ..come on i can feel you." He encouraged . As he eased another finger into her . " Her eyes rolling back a little as she gasped " Help me .. please help me !" She begged and he slid the rest of his second finger in , until it too was buried as far as it would go . Plunging in and out , he circled her clit harder , with his thumb . Her gasp was music to his ears as she fell apart . The fresh gush of moisture made her passage slicker and easier to slide his fingers and he felt his dick start to weep as he felt her inner walls clenching and pulsing wildly all around his fingers as her first orgasm hit her fully . He watched in rapt attention , as she rode it out . Her hands clenching his hand so hard to make sure he didn't take his fingers away , that her nails dug into his . Making crescent shaped marks in his flesh .

No sooner did she come down from her first orgasm . That he brought back up again as he eased another finger inside of her . She gasped and cursed beneath her breath but didn't pull away . And he watched in awe as he realized she was going to have another one so soon after the first . The thought pleased him more than a little . He loved how responsive she was , and knew that it was only going to be that much more intense when he was buried inside of her warm,wet center . He watched her body arch and writhe wildly , her hips jack hammering as she fell apart again and again as she fucked his fingers with wild abandon . Her hair a mess of wild curls , that she hadn't washed out . As he watched her mouth open and close as she moaned and cried out his name .

Her eyes fluttering shut every time she tried to open them . Seeing her in the throes of passion , he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he smiled to himself as he acknowledged that they were only just getting started and she had no idea how much more pleasure lay ahead of them . He waited patiently until she slowly began to come down from her high . Her eyes which were soft with bliss , and lips turning up into a soft smile as she looked at him . " That was .. incredible ." She murmured her body limp with exhaustion . He chuckled and murmured . " Its not over quite yet , Little star . " She nodded not bothering to open her eyes that had drifted shut until he started to ease his fingers out and then back in again , curling them slightly more each time he sank them back in at a different angle and pace then before . Her eyes flew open as he carefully eased a third finger in and after allowing her to adjust , started to scissor them inside of her , spreading her . Slowly but surely increasing the pace as he pumped them in and out of her sopping wet center .

He cursed and moaned as his excitement grew and her mouth fell open , eyes going wide as he quickly brought her to the brink again . His thumb working her clit , while curling and pressing his fingers that were buried inside of her , into a hook at the last minute and hitting something that made her shatter . She felt tears spring to her eyes . A mixture of embarrassment at the sounds she heard herself making and pure bliss as her orgasm went on and on . She heard Jon grunt and curse ,and felt him wrap an arm around her waist and carefully lift her as he sat up . Her arms moving around his neck as she clung to him and went weak . She vaguely realized that his dick was now between their bodies . The full length pressing against her tummy , she slid her hand down to stroke him but before she could , he moved her hand to her clit and directed her to stroke it as his own hand continued to press into her . He fed her a sloppy kiss and his eyes were so dark and lustful , as he said . " Come with me one more time , little star ! Wanna feel your tight pussy throb and pulse around my fingers one last time . Can you do that for me ? " She nodded and with her free hand , burying into the back of his hair , bit into his shoulder to stifle her whimpers , as she circled and flicked her clit as he pushed three fingers back inside and began a furious rhythm as he pumped them in and out of her . Moaning her name like a prayer . Telling her how good she felt and how much she was pleasing him .

He wasn't alone in his ecstasy as she was quickly starting to fall apart again . She didn't realize that he had moved his free hand down to free his dick and was stroking himself or she would have taken the opportunity to touch him herself . But she was so lost in the feelings his fingers and his words of love and lust he was whispering in her ear in that gravely honey coated whisky , tone . That she was oblivious.

Finally,as they both plummeted over the edge into the abyss together , she collapsed against him . His arms moving around her waist he pulled her in closer as aftershocks coursed through her body . He was trembling too as he kissed her slowly . His tongue caressing hers before moving down to her neck and the shell of her ear as he breathed in her scent . His hands sliding up and down her body in a soft caress that made her feel loved and cherished , and she felt her world fading in and out as she enjoyed her new found bliss . She vaguely heard him murmuring ." You're so beautiful , so perfect ..." He paused,to kiss her shoulder " I can't believe that this is finally happening . I never thought i would be the one you chose to be with . " He paused again to brush a strand of her hair that had fallen in her eyes , out of the way , before he kissed her forehead and continued. " But i'm so lucky that i am . I love you so much , Teeny . I've never wanted anyone as much as i want you ." He whispered as her eyes blinked open to stare into his . She felt her lips turn up into a blissful smile as she whispered " You haven't ? " He returned her smile and promised " I haven't . I never knew it could be like this .. so damn intense and we aren't even properly fucking yet . " He grinned , and she couldn't help but giggle " Mmm .. so sweet . Oh the things i'm going to do to you , little one . The ways i'm going to corrupt you . " He teased . She opened her eyes to grin at him and saw the mischief in his eyes as he dimples on full display , making her feel so giddy .

She was still smiling as he dropped a light kiss on her lips . His thumb stroking her cheek , he continued " But i promise you that you'll enjoy it . I'll bring you so much pleasure , just like you bring , my sweet Teeny girl . I have no idea what you do to me . But you make me lose control like nobody else ever has ." She kissed him deeply and he returned it with equal vigor .

God she wanted him , the thought popped into her head and she brazenly slid her palm down his torso , intent on showing him how much . When he rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her . His eyes were heavy but sincere as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he said " I'm sorry about that though , because this was supposed to be about your pleasure and not mine . And i somehow end up shooting my load all over you like an inexperienced schoolboy who just had his first taste . I'm sorry,baby .. I'm so sorry about that ." He apologized . It was only then that she felt a thick glob of semen sliding down the sides of her stomach . She looked down between their bodies and frowned when she realized that he had already pulled his shorts back up .

But feeling bold and curious , she reached between them and drug her fingertip through the spilled semen before lifting it to her mouth and tasting it . " Mmm .." she murmured , as she stared into his blue eyes as they glazed over . Allowing hers to drift shut as she savored her first taste of Jon's essence on her tongue.  
Pleasantly surprised that it wasn't bitter or overly salty like her friends had talked about , but rather a rather pleasant mixture or salty and sweet as she rolled it on her tongue before swallowing it down her throat .  
Taking him by surprise with her boldness , he hissed " Fuck ! Kristeena ! " And squeezed his eyes shut as he shivered with desire .  
She chuckled and asked in a faux innocent tone " What did i do ? " He opened his eyes momentarily and gave her a warning look and she giggled and pulled him down into a kiss which he eagerly returned .

His hands everywhere as they traveled along her body , pausing to cup and fondle her breast as the other shook as it slid smoothly along her bottom and her hips pulling her back up into his lap , tunneling his fingers in her hair and tugging it so her head tilted to the side as he moved hot kisses along her neck and panted unintelligible words into her ear . She took the opportunity to slide her hands between their bodies . Easing her fingers beneath the waistband as she started to pull them down . Wanting to taste him . But he shook his head no and carefully moved her hands away , as he pushed her back to the mattress and slid down her body and kissed her between her legs as he hovered over her . She melted into the mattress and twinned her arms around the back of his neck as she pulled him back up to kiss her . His breathing grew labored as she made soft mewling sounds as his palm softly stroked high on her thigh and low on her stomach was sending tingles throughout her body and she felt a familiar ache start to build inside her again .

She whimpered his name as she arched into his touch and wrapped her legs around his waist . He growled as he rocked against her a few times before he pulled back and carefully unwound her legs from his waist . " Sorry .. i got a little carried away . I'm gonna go get something to take care of this .. " He said , motioning to the cum that still painted her stomach . And she watched as he made to get out of the bed to go get something to clean them up .

Before he could get very far , she reached out and caught his hand . He glanced back at her and she whispered. " Jon...don't . Its fine . I wish you would have let me help though . " She added smiled softly before he said " There will be plenty of time for that . But tonight is supposed to be about you and your pleasure .

I wasn't intending to do that but after awhile i knew it was gonna happen no matter what so thats the only way i could have some sort of control over it . Come on , let me go get something to .. " She sat up and reached for the hem of her teeshirt and started to lift it before his hand stilled her . She watched him lick his lips and heard his breath shutter as he murmured ." Please ,l eave it on . I don't want to lose control again . And if i see your tits again i won't be able to help myself ." He admitted and unsteady hand raking through his sweat damp curls and clutching the back of his neck worriedly .  
She smiled and seeing how desperate he was to remain a gentleman , relented and teased . " So you're a boob guy , huh ? " He chuckled and said ." Yeah.I guess i am . But really , after tonight i think its safe to say i'm a Kristeena Star , guy . " She smiled at his compliment and he continued " Everything about you is so ... exquisite . I think its safe to say you've ruined me for other women . " "Me ruin you ? I'm pretty sure that i'm the one whos ruined for other men . " She purred , relaxing back on the mattress and stretching lazily . His eyes watching her hungrily , as he thought of how many times he had pictured her in his bed like this . All soft and glowing as she enjoyed the afterglow of her first taste of ecstasy . And quickly coming to the conclusion that the reality was better than anything he had ever imagined . Making it hard to resist her . " You're mine , Teeny i don't intend to ever share you with another man ."

He admitted . And unable to resist , he moved over her , tunneling his fingers roughly into her hair as he pressed her down to the mattress and gave her a devouring kiss that went on and on . Her own hand tangled in his curls as she returned the kiss and arched against him . Neither of them eager for it to end , she felt his dick start to harden again and he pulled back with a groan and moved from the bed . She sat up to pull him back and he dropped a quick firm kiss to her lips , as he warned . " Stay right there . I'll be back in a minute " and she sat in bed and watched as he moved across the room . Pausing to open a drawer , he grabbed a clean pair of boxer briefs for himself before he disappeared into the bathroom . She smiled as she heard water running and her body sated and limp , flopped back against the mattress as she waited for his return .

She was so happy in that moment but knew there was so much more pleasure to fought the urge to beg him to give her another lesson when he came back .

They shared a smile when he appeared in the doorway and stood there for a moment as if drinking her in . The invitation clear in her eyes and he shook his head as if to clear it before he stalking towards her , a clean towel thrown over his shoulder and a basin of water in his hands . " Lets get you cleaned up a little before bed ." He gently coaxed as he sat on the bed beside her . She nodded her agreement as she watched him wring out a cloth before he slowly wiped his drying cum away from her skin before pulling her panties down her hips and legs and carefully washing her scrapes on her thighs and the swollen flesh between her legs , with a gentle hand .  
" Are you sore ? " He asked , when he noticed her flinch as the cloth slid over her tender flesh . " Maybe a little . But it was worth it ." she admitted . He smiled and reached for the towel to dry her . Satisfied that she was clean , he reached for the vitamin E he had sat on the bedside table and carefully reapplied it to the wounds on her thighs . When he was done he carried everything back to the bathroom and pulled a second pair of his boxer briefs from his beside her on the bed to help her put them looked at him confused and he sighed and said . " I'm not sure how long i'll last without ravishing you,knowing that you're naked beneath your shirt while i'm lying next to you all night . And you're already sore so ... " She allowed him to pull the ridiculously large garment up her legs and tucking it around her waist so it would stay up , before he climbed into bed next to her . He settled himself behind her , his arm circling her waist and tucking her into the well of his body before reached for the light but she said ." No,leave it on . I'm not ready to go to sleep yet . " " Okay .. what do you want to do ? "

He asked . Looking down at her as she turned in his arms . He could see the request in her eyes and found himself holding his breath as he waited for her to voice it . Knowing that in that moment , he wouldn't deny her anything , even though he should and felt himself smile when she shook her head as if to clear it and said " I don't know .. . Just talk and be in your arms for awhile . " " We can do that." He smiled , relief washing over him as she snuggled into him , her head resting against his heart and her arm and leg thrown around his waist and legs and he chuckled and stroked her hair out of her face as she peered up at him with her endless turquoise eyes .

" So beautiful ." He murmured , his fingertips caressing her face as he leaned down to kiss her . He felt her hand move up to cover his to hold it there , as he began to pull back the kiss . Smiling up at him as the kiss slowed and then stopped . He pressed his forehead against hers and held her . He could tell by the look in hers eyes that she wanted to ask him something and waited for her to do so and wasn't surprised when she asked a few moments later . " JD .. Can i ask you something ? " He pulled back slightly as he replied " Of course you can ask me anything at all , i'll do my best to be completely honest with you . So tell me , whats going on in that beautiful mind of yours ? " He asked . His fingers absentmindedly brushing a few more strands of hair out of her face as he smiled and waited for her to ask her question . She bit her lip , entwining their fingers before she began . " I was just wondering .. I mean , i know how long i have loved you. How long i've wanted you . But i'm wondering when you realized that you were attracted to me ? I mean , i know that you've always cared about me . But its a different kind of caring , now . When did you realize that you didn't look at me like an annoying kid sister anymore ? "

He was silent for a moment as if he was contemplating how to answer her question . And she started to worry that he wasn't going to when he sighed and said softly ." Do you want the truth ? " She nodded and smiled as she replied . " Of course . " He sat up a little and ran a nervous hand through his hair as he sighed and said " I really don't know how to answer this .. I don't want you to think bad of me , Teeny ." She sat up a little too and said in an encouraging tone . " I could never think bad of you , Jon . I just ... i just would like to know when . I mean , there were a few times that i thought that maybe you felt it too . But then i just told myself that i was seeing what i wanted to there was no way that you could be sexually attracted to someone like me . " His eyes found hers and he saw the insecurity there and he knew that she deserved an honest answer .

So he licked his lips nervously and began . " Alright , i'll tell you . But before i do , i want you to understand that you're an intelligent , kind hearted , fun , sexy and gorgeous young woman . You have so much going for you .. more than most of the women i've known in my , life . So please .. don't ever think there is any reason that i , or any man , wouldn't want you like that. At least not anyone with half a brain . But i also want you to know that i never really thought of you like a sister . Yeah , you were Tommy's kid sister .. but you have always been my friend . So to answer your question . I've loved you since the first day i met you . I remember how even as a little kid , you were so smart and so looked at me like i had hung the moon . Like i was your whole world and like what i said or thought mattered . You're the only girl who has ever trusted me with your heart and has ever looked at me quite like that before . And it made me feel like a million bucks . Of course , i wasn't attracted to you sexually back then . I thought you were adorable but in a little girl way . "  
She smiled and pressed ." So when did that change ? " He hesitated momentarily before he replied ." Honestly , the first time i remember being attracted to you physically , was the night of your sweet sixteenth . I hadn't seen you for a several months and when you ran up to me and hugged me when i got there , you felt .. different . In a good way of course . I just wasn't expecting you to have grown up so much , so quickly . I mean , you were definitely getting prettier ever time i saw you before then . But you were a tiny skinny kid and then all of the sudden , you were ... bam . " She smiled and giggled as she said . " Yeah , my boobs did kind of pop out overnight , didn't they ? " He grinned and nodded " Your hips and ass too ." He confessed , sheepishly . Before , his eyes squinting slightly as he looked at her smile , and he questioned . " Wait .. you knew i noticed ,didn't you ? "  
He asked , as she tried to bite back a grin . But she shrugged and said . " Maybe . I mean , you weren't creepy or anything .. but when you hugged me , you held me a little closer and a little longer than you ever had before . And , i thought i caught you looking at me when nobody was paying attention . Thats why i chose that song . I wanted to see how you would react . " She admitted . He was silent for a moment before he asked ." Where you disappointed that i didn't make a move that night ? " She was momentarily silent as if mulling over her answer before she said " Honestly , i wanted you to kiss me for so long at that point and i was ready to be yours . That when i saw you watching me , and then again later when you were singing , it made me feel so desirable in a way that i've never felt before . And i wanted to give myself to you in every way . But i didn't know how to seduce you and i was scared that you would reject me if i tried . "

She adding in a softer tone ." But when we danced and you seemed distant , i thought maybe i had made it all up in my head . But then , a few days later i was told about something that pretty much confirmed that it was just me seeing what i wanted to see . What happened in the mens room made its way back to me and i.. He was silent for a few minutes and she began to worry about what he was she was startled when he admitted . " I'm sorry that you heard about that , I didn't mean what i said to those kids . But when they accused me of wanting you for myself i wasn't ready to admit it to myself let alone anyone else . So i lied and told them you were like my kid sister . But the truth is , they were right about me wanting you in the same way they did . I should have just let it them talk . Its not like they weren't saying anything all that bad . But hearing them , knowing they wanted you .. and knowing that it wasn't forbidden for them to want you , made me see red . I was so damn jealous , Teeny . " He adding with a chuckle . " I guess its a good thing i didn't know about you wanting to seduce me back then . Because , as much as i would like to say that i would have stopped you . I don't know if that is the truth . I mean , i wasn't expecting to even be attracted to you when i showed up at your party that night . And i didn't have any time to get my head around it yet . So if you would have..I don't know that i would have said no . But as much as i wanted you , as much as i still do . I know i would have regretted it because as much as you think you were , you weren't ready back then . Honestly , i'm not even sure that you're one hundred percent ready now . But here we are . And i'm willing to take it slow because i really do love you and i want this . I want to be with you no matter how many times i have told myself that its wrong or that you're too young or that i'm no good for you , all of which have a little bit of truth to them . But i can't deny what my heart is telling me. That you're the only one there ever has been or will be for me .

They were silent for a few moments as he brushed his fingers up and down her side . Just enjoying the silence and the close proximity of each other . Finally ,he broke the silence as he whispered . " I love you,Kristeena ." She felt her heart flutter and felt giddy inside as she whispered " I love you too ,JD . " He smiled and lowered his lips to kiss her once more . And when she finally rested her head on his chest , just above his heart . He had a smile on her lips that wouldn't go away , as he stroked her hair and looked down at her . Noting that she wore a matching smile as they both relaxed and enjoyed their newfound closeness .


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is the second chapter i'm posting in one night . Be sure to check out Chapter 6 before you read this one . Thanks for the reads , follows and reviews**

 **Little Star Chapter 7**

 **Spring 2009**

The next half hour was spent just relaxing in each others arms . Jon had never been much of a cuddler . But with Kristeena , he was in no hurry to let go of her . As always , their conversation flowed easily as they discussed a variety of topics . And he found himself mesmerized as he watched her eyes light up as he told her about a few of his most memorable matches , and again when she told him about her upcoming senior year and about the senior trip , exploring Italy and how she planned on getting a part time job at the hospital daycare this summer to help pay for it . Even though her Grandparents had insisted she didn't have to because they were happy to fund the trip for their only granddaughter , back to their homeland .

It turns out , she was pretty educated about the history and culture of most of Europe and he found her enthusiasm both charming and infectious .

And he began to see the reason so many people dreamed of traveling for pleasure . He had wrestled a few matches in various countries and had spent a few months wrestling in Puerto Rico , but he hadn't taken much time or made much effort to experience the culture outside of the women that hung around at the bars and nightclubs , after the matches . And of course the drug scene , where he had tried nearly everything he could get his hands on , shy of anything involving needles . He wasn't proud of that time in his life . Pissing away what was pretty good money he was earning , on getting to drunk or high , to even know where he was . Traveling for leisure was something he hadn't ever put much thought into doing though . His main focus on wrestling and getting the hell out of Cincinnati and away from his crappy childhood . But seeing it through her eyes made him start to dream of seeing a bit of the world too .

He knew that a contract with the WWE would be his ticket to seeing the world and so his focus for wrestling became that much more laser sharp . Hoping to one day make it to that level so he could take her with him from time to time , to wherever she wanted to go . Both on international tours and to have the money to travel whenever he did manage to get some vacation , which he knew from talking to some of the guys who had made it , was mostly around the Holidays . Christmas and New Years in Europe or some exotic island paradise , with Kristeena by his side ? Not a bad way to end the year and celebrate their belated birthdays together .

He listened to her talk about her plans of going to see the Sistine Chapel in Vatican city , and about exploring the Colosseum in Rome . And smiled as she shared that she wanted to take a cooking class in Sicily . To learn a bit more of how to cook authentic Italian cuisine , in addition to what her Nona had already taught her .

But It was only when she started talking about the pasta dishes in each region , and the Gelato in Rome , and the pizza in Naples , and how she planned on gorging herself on all of them during her trip , that he realized he hadn't eaten anything since lunch that afternoon , and was feeling pretty hungry .

Only problem was , his cupboards and fridge were bare and there wasn't anyplace nearby aside from an all night diner that an ex worked at , that was open at three in the morning . Plus , he didn't want to leave Kristeena alone in this neighborhood . Not knowing that a few of his neighbors saw him take her inside earlier , and if he were being honest , a few of them probably heard what they were up to awhile ago .

" I'm hungry , now . " He heard her say , breaking into his thoughts . " Yeah , me too . Now that you have been talking about it . I'm craving pizza . " " Mmm ... pizza sounds so good ! Oh and maybe some ice cream too ... oh and barbeque chips with french onion dip .. " She went on .

He chuckled at her ever growing list , and said . " Come on ... get your cute ass up and get some clothes on . We're going to the convenience store . " He said , swatting her bottom playfully to get her to move . She frowned and whined " But Jon ... I don't want to put pants on . Besides , they don't fit and neither do these boxers you made me wear . So i would be paranoid the whole time that they would fall down in the middle of the chip aisle . Plus , the only shoes i have are my heels and they are broken . Can't you please go by yourself ? Pretty please ? " She pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes . He smirked and shook his head , but had to admit she had a point . He still wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving her here by herself at this time of night . But he was hungry and so was she , and she looked so damn cute as she batted her lashes at him . He felt his resolve weaken and sighed " The hell kind of power you have over me woman ? Alright , i'll go by myself . But only on two conditions . One , you make sure the door is locked behind me , and don't answer it because nobody should be coming over this time of night . Two, if you hear anything that sounds odd . Anything at all .. you call me immediately . I'm just going around the corner and i can get here quicker than the cops . So call me , first . Don't hesitate . Don't go investigating . Just call .

And three , you keep your sexy ass in this bed and keep it warm . " He smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips before climbing out of bed . " Thats three . You said two . " She pointed out and he shot her a warning look as he slipped on a pair of jeans and pulled a shirt over his head . She giggled at his glare but drank him in as she watched him dress and move around the room searching for his wallet , keys and cell phone .  
Once he found them and slipped them into his pockets , he walked back over and bent down to kiss her upturned lips . " I won't be long . Call me if you think of anything else you want . Okay ? " She nodded . " Can we watch a movie while we eat ? " She asked ." Sure babe . Pick something out while i'm gone ." " Okay , i love you Jon .. " She purred pulling him down to kiss him again ." Love you too ,Teeny . I won't be long . " He promised and kissed her again . They went back and forth for a few seconds , until his stomach growled and they shared a laugh . And after one more small peck , they reluctantly let go . " Don't be long . " She whispered , looking up at him in a way that made him want to say to hell with the food and climb back into bed . But he resisted the temptation . " I won't be . " He promised and finally forced himself to leave the room.

Making sure that the door was locked behind him , he climbed into his truck and drove the short distance to the store .  
Smiling the whole time as he thought about Kristeena waiting for him in his bed when he got back . He started to turn the car around once , until she called and said " Maybe Doritos would be better than chips . " He laughed and said " Anything you want , little star . Anything at all . "  
And continued on to the store .

He ordered a pizza as soon as he went in and was told it would be about a fifteen minute wait . He called Kristeena to let her know and after getting the go ahead he placed the order and went in search of everything else on her growing list . Plus a few more things she hadn't asked for but he thought she would like . He spent several minutes looking through the candy aisle , his eyes landing on the blow pops that they both enjoyed together so many times . But settled on a bag of sour patch kids instead , not trusting himself to be able to resist playing out a version of one of his dirtiest , most frequent fantasies he had had about her that involved those particular lollipops , when they had several more hours alone and she would be more than willing to indulge him .

He felt himself smiling like an idiot as she called every few minutes , adding something to her list or changing her mind and when he made it to the register fifteen minutes later , his arms were full . The cashier , who had been witness to the whole thing smiled warmly at him as he began to ring the items up and said " I remember those nights . So .. when is she due ? " Jon looked up , spitting a bag of sourpatch kids that had been held between his teeth , onto the counter before he looked up and said in an annoyed tone . " She's not pregnant . " " Are you sure ? " The older man asked as he reached for the next item on the counter . " Yeah . Completely sure . We haven't even had ... " He began , but caught himself and stopped .

" Oh,sorry man . I just assumed because of the late night food run and odd combinations . " He paused and then began " Look ,i know its not my place . But are sure that .. " Jon cut him off and said . " There is not any other man . Never has been never will be . " He boldly stated . Leaving no room for argument . " Alright .. alright . I didn't mean to imply anything . I'm sure she is a nice girl . " Jon relaxed as he saw the sincerity in the other mans eyes . .And he smiled as he said .  
" Shes the best . Sweet and kind and funny . And beautiful . And so damn innocent . " He paused smiling as he thought back to a short while ago and how she hadn't even had an orgasm until tonight . Not that he was about to share that with some stranger or anyone at all ,though . That was just for them .

He cleared his throat , remembering the cashier and said " Umm , Yeah , the odd food combos are nothing new for her either . " He chuckled as the clerk boxed up his pizza . " I remember this one time when her folks had a cookout , she made a ice cream sandwich type thing with strawberry ice cream and two cheeseburgers . And washed it all down with lemonade . It was so gross but so funny . The thing is i don't even know where she puts her food . She is probably a buck , buck five tops , soaking wet , and can put away as much as me when she is hungry . Its adorable " He chuckled . " Sounds like you're smitten . " The other man said with a warm smile . " Yeah , i guess i am . " Jon admitted , feeling a blush creep up his cheeks and nervously running a hand through his hair as the cashier rang up the roses he had picked up on a whim and spent the better part of the past fifteen minutes , debating if he chose the right bouquet .

" .Here , they're on me . My way of apologizing for overstepping . " The cashier interrupted his thoughts as he slipped a small box of condoms into Jon's hand with his change and Jon looked down at them and said " I umm ... i appreciate it . But i don't know if thats a good idea . Having them on hand seems presumptuous . And i don't want to move too fast and mess this up . " Well , even if you toss them or save them for another time , i think you should take them anyway . Just in case . Better safe than sorry , right ? " " Yeah,i guess . Thanks man . " He said with a shrug as he shoved his change and the small square box into his pocket and took his bags . " Anytime son . " The older man said with a nod and Jon grinned widely as his phone started to ring once again . His voice softened as he spoke . " Yeah , i'm leaving now . I'll be home soon , babe . Go ahead and start the movie if you want . Okay . I love you , too . Bye . " He said before ending the call .  
" Later man . Umm , thanks again . " Jon called as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and pushed through the door . And the other man just shook his head and smiled knowingly as he went back to work .

After using the bathroom , and once again washing her panties out in the sink . Kristeena had spent the majority of time Jon had been gone , looking through his large collection of wrestling DVDs . Pausing several times to call him , mainly to hear his voice . But the truth was , she missed him already and after he had pulled away , every little noise she heard started to creep her out . And even though she was fairly sure that she was safe and had nothing to worry about , hearing his voice calmed her down .

Finally settling on a DVD , she returned to the room and put it on before climbing into bed . Knowing he would be home soon , she had turned her phone off to save the battery and slipped it back into her purse , before relaxing back against the pillows and closing her eyes as she started to drift off .

" Teeeny ! I'm Home ! " Jon called out , in his best Ricky Ricardo impression . Chuckling to himself as he let himself in and locked the door behind him . He didn't get a reply but heard the TV on , and figured she must have been in the bathroom . He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he went into the kitchen and put the ice cream away before carrying the rest of the bags and pizza box , into the bedroom . Thinking how odd it was to him to feel so giddy over something so domesticated as bringing home food to share while they watched a movie in the middle of the night . He opened his mouth to ask what movie she had chosen when he saw her curled up on his pillow , fast asleep .

His smile softened as he set everything down and quietly opened the nightstand drawer , slipping the box of condoms into it before sliding it closed . Happy to see that he hadn't woken her up , and that she hadn't seen the box , he removed his shirt and emptied his pockets . Switching off his phone so it didn't disturb them , as he toed off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her . He tried to ignore how right it felt to do so , and how quickly he could get used to coming home from the road to find her in his bed . He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her gently so as not to wake her . And when she didn't stir , he pulled the blanket up over her , tucking her in before he settled back against the headboard and reached for a slice of pizza .

Finally looking up at the TV , he smiled when he realized she had chosen a wrestling dvd . He devoured his first slice of pizza and was reaching for a second one when he heard her ask in a sleepy tone . " Is that pepperoni ? Its making my mouth water . " He smiled as he glanced over to see one eye open and peeking out from beneath her hair and he leaned over and brushed her hair out of her eyes , before he kissed the tip of her nose and answered ." Yep , sure is . Want some ? " He asked wiggling his eyebrows and glancing down at his crotch , smirking at the double entendre , he had just made . " Duh . But i'll settle for pizza right now " She replied with a wink , clearly getting it , as she sat up and reached for a slice . " Did you have a nice nap , little star ? " He asked with a chuckle , as he watched her take a bite . " Mmm hmm " She nodded , holding a hand under the crust flopping down as the cheese stretched and a dollop of sauce plopped down into her hand . " Good . You earned that nap . " He teased , as he watched her lick the sauce from her hand , with her little pink tongue . Lucky hand , he thought to himself as she sucked a smear off sauce of her finger and pulled it from her mouth with a loud pop . He felt his dick stir as he remembered how she had tasted his cum earlier . And fantasized about that hot little mouth of hers on his dick , sucking him off until he came on her tongue and down her throat .

He shook his head and tried to push those thoughts as far away as possible , and determined to behave , he kept his thoughts to himself and instead lifted his arm indicating for her to tuck in next to him .  
She moved over and settled in against his shoulder as she turned her eyes to the screen . " Ohhh .. Shawn Michaels . Gods gift to female wrestling fans . " She sighed dreamily as they watched the match unfold . " I guess if you like that pretty boy thing . " He frowned as the rest of DX came onto the screen .

She giggled and decided not to mention his pretty boy phase when he wore his hair long and even dyed it pink after he lost a bet with her that she could beat him at pool . And said . " Triple H is kinda hot too . And you know what they say about men with big noses , right ? " she teased . Loving that he was getting jealous . " Yeah .. the bigger the nose . The more blood when it breaks . And the more fun shattering it . " He growled , clearly un amused by her crush on the older man . " Hey .. i'm just teasing you . Well , Shawn is pretty cute though . But you're my favorite wrestler . See , i'm even wearing your T shirt and everything . " She grinned . Trying to make him smile .  
He reluctantly did and she apologized " I'm sorry i teased you . " " Its alright . " He shrugged , but warned ." But keep it up and thats not all you'll be wearing that belongs to me . " She looked at him confused and he explained " I want to mark you so that everyone knows that you're mine . And one day i will ." He warned , not elaborating on just how he would go about that .

She shivered at the dark possessive look in his eyes and knew that he meant it . But she wasn't scared and smiled as she said . " I'm going to hold you to that . Because if i'm yours than that means that you're mine too . And i want every other woman in the world to know it . "

She purred , reaching up and pulling his chin down to kiss him , leaving him breathless , before she pulled away . He watched her eyes soften and a shy smile replace the seductive look , that had been there literally moments before when she grabbed him , and asked . " Are those for me ? "  
He was still trying to catch his breath , and it took him a moment to focus on what she was looking at . But when he realized she had spotted the bouquet of roses he had left forgotten on the nightstand , he smiled sheepishly , running his hand through his hair before he explained . " Oh yeah . They are . Sorry i didn't give these to you earlier , but you were sleeping when i came in and i guess i forgot . "

He smiled as he picked up the bouquet and handed it to her with a flourish that caused her to giggle . " My lady .. These are for you . I wasn't sure what color to get .. i mean , i know purple is your favorite i know you like pink too,but i wasn't sure which one you liked better in flowers , so i got you the one with a bunch of colors . I know they're not floral shop quality , but i thought .. " He shrugged shyly , as if he was apologizing . Her heart warming that it meant so much to him to get her something she would like . " Shh ... " She whispered , as she pressed a kiss to his lips silencing his rambling . " I don't care how much they cost . You know I would have been just as happy with handpicked wildflowers or just the candy you got . But i do love them . And i love you for thinking of getting them for me . Thank you for my flowers , JD . That was really sweet of you . I'll keep them forever . " She smiled against his lips ,kissing him again . He smiled and murmured . " You're welcome . I'm glad you love them . " " I do . " She promised and they kissed yet again before pulling apart . She settled in beside him , holding her flowers to her nose and inhaling deeply their sweet scent . Knowing she would cherish them forever because they came from the heart .

A few minutes later , they paused the DVD and he got up to get a glass to put her flowers in . She cut the stems and put them in water before setting the glass on the dresser and crawling back into bed . They spent the next little while , tangled in each other , feeding each other the rest of the pizza and polished off half of the chips and dip as they watched the rest of the DVD . Talking about his favorite wrestlers and sharing little kisses in between bites of food .

" Ice cream , now ? " She asked excitedly as he moved to choose another DVD and he laughed and agreed " Sure , why not . " " Okay , i'll go grab it . Be right back . " She beamed as she hopped out of the bed and walked across the room . He let out a low wolf whistle as she pulled at the material around her waist trying to adjust it so the boxer briefs he had insisted she wear , wouldn't fall down . And she shot him a dirty look over her shoulder , before feeling playful , she called " Hey Jon .. " He turned his head to look at her , and when he did she pulled the boxers down and stuck out her bare booty wiggling her hips as she mooned him . Laughing hysterically when his eyes bugged out of his head , like a cartoon character . She yanked them up quickly with one hand as he growled and lunged towards her . Hopping over the bed . She giggled heartily , as she ran down the hall and into the kitchen . " Don't follow me ! I know where the sporks are and i have a black belt in ... sporkography ! " She warned . Her grin giving her away , as she heard him laugh as he taunted " Oohh .. I'm so scared of a tiny ninja warrior with mad sporking skills . "  
She frowned , when she realized he had already started back down the hall to the room . But shrugged it off as she came back into the room with the pint of ice cream and one spoon , pointing it towards him as she said . " Thats sporkography , thank you very much . And i also have a green belt in spooning , so watch out . " " I could get into spooning .. " He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back into his body . " Because spooning leads to forking and i'm gifted with forks . "  
He teased . Running his palms possessively up and down her body , grabbing a handful of boob and slipping down to caress the inside of her thighs , that looked so damn sexy left bared by his t shirt , that he couldn't help himself . " So i've heard ." She grumbled , and he let go of her as he felt shame wash over him when he thought she was referring to his harem of ring rats that sometimes moved in and out of his bed like a revolving door . " I know all about the forks Jon .. the real forks " She said as she climbed back into bed .

He was shocked that she knew about that , but also relieved and wasn't sure what to say as she went on " .. what would possess you to grab a fork as a weapon anyway ? " She asked as he helped her get comfortable , and settled in next to her . He contemplated on how to answer her question . Before finally admitting " I don't know ... i guess when you grew up like i did , you get desperate and go a little crazy sometimes . " " Yeah , i get that . But that could really hurt you or someone else . I mean , yeah , i know that you've had worse weapons used on you and you have used worse on your opponents . But ... it scares me to think about you getting one of your beautiful eyes gouged out .. "  
She admitted . Lifting a hand to caress his face like he was precious to her . His softened and he smiled , leaning over and kissing her as he said " I get it . But thats why you're not allowed to watch me wrestle . Don't get me wrong . A huge part of me loves the idea of my girl sitting in the stands , cheering me on . But knowing how violent my matches can get and knowing how crude my character is towards women .. well , lets just say that its something i would rather you not see . " He explained . " I guess i get that .. but i still want to see you in action one day . Wrestling is such a big part of who you are , Jon . Its something you love and i want to share some of that with you . " " Wrestling is a big part of my life . For the longest time it was the only part of my life i cared about . The only thing i was passionate about . But now , even though i still love wrestling . I'm passionate about something else .. or more specifically , someone else . I am crazy about you , little star . I love you more than ... anything . And that includes wrestling . But its the only thing i'm good at . Its the only thing i can see myself doing . And as much as i would love to promise you that i'll never get hurt . I can't give it up . " She frowned at that . She never wanted him to give up on his dream , no matter how much she worried over him . And she knew that if he was thinking that she did , she had to set him straight . So she cupped his face and looked into his eyes as she began " Jon , i know wrestling is your passion . And i would never ever ask you to give it up for me . I just want you to try to be safe . And i wish i could share a little bit of it with you . I'm not demanding to go to every match . But occasionally .. i would love to sit in the crowd and wear your shirt and cheer for my man . " She explained . " Promise me that one day , you'll let me do that . " " Yeah , alright . " He finally relented , glancing away briefly , before meeting her eyes once again and adding . " But not until i feel comfortable that nothing will happen that will scare you or make you think less of me . " " I could never think less of you , JD . And i'm okay with your terms as long as you promise that it will happen one day . And that you'll at least try to be safe . " " Alright . I promise .. besides , when i get signed with WWE and win my first title , i want you to be there watching and find your eyes in the front row and give you a look that reminds you that when we get back to our room , you'll be lying on the bed wearing my belt and a smile and nothing else . " He grinned eyes glowing with lust as he ran a fingertip down her cheek and under her her lips and licking his as she teased .  
" Wow , you have put a lot of thought into this , haven't you? " He chuckled as he leaned in and stared her directly in the eyes as he husked " You have no idea the thoughts i've had about you , little star . If you did i'd probably be in jail right now instead of here in bed eating junk food with you . " He grinned , hearing her take an unsteady breath .

Before dropping a quick kiss on her lips and taking the pint of ice cream from her , pulling off the lid and stealing the spoon from her hand . " Hey ! No fair ! I went to get it , so i get the first spoonful ! " She protested as he scooped a heaping spoonful and teased her with it . Holding it to her lips and then pulling his hand away at the last minute and putting it into his own mouth . Grinning at her exaggerated gasp of outrage , as he said around a mouthful " Nope " She tried to steal back the spoon but he held it over his head , just out of her reach as he chuckled at her frustration . Unable to resist he swooped down , pressing his mouth against her open lips and using his tongue to feed her some of the creamy strawberry , frozen dessert . " Mmm ... tastes delicious . " He said , not bothering to hide his amusement . She giggled and he licked her chin where a little bit dripped down as he was feeding her . She gasped and grabbed his face in both of her hands . " Mmm hmmm , so good ... just a little more . " She giggled as she sucked his tongue into her mouth . He laughed too as she squeezed his cheeks into a duck face and he moved his eyes down to locate the spoon that he had sat down when they started to kiss and blindly scooped up another spoonful and lifted it to her lips . She let him feed her a spoonful before grabbing his face harder and moving to straddle his waist . He tilted his head back as she took control of the kiss and they continued like that , kissing and feeding one another icecream , until they had both satisfied their sweet tooth , and set the ice cream aside . Before rolling her beneath him as they made out a little while longer , until it got a little to heated and they both reluctantly , put an end to it .

He pulled himself out of bed and returned the uneaten icecream to the freezer . Lingering a little longer than necessary as he tried to get himself under control before he returned to the bedroom.

When he did , it was to find her smiling face staring back at him as she reached her hand to him , summoning him back to bed . Unable to resist the silent request , he moved across the room and slipped back beneath the covers with her . She settled into his arms , letting out a contended sigh as they curled up in each others arms and turned their attention back to the screen just in time to watch DX in action .

" So ... HHH and Shawn Michaels , huh ? " He asked after awhile . " Yeah .. i loved DX as a whole though . But they're both so pretty to look at . " She teased . He shook his head , choosing to ignore that comment and said . " So , you like heels , huh ? "  
" Yep .. what can i say ? I like bad boys .. the dirtier the better . " She smiled at him seductively and ran her hand from his waist to his chest . Scratching her fingernails gently over his nipples before flattening her palm and sliding her hand down the center of his chest and tiptoeing her fingers down his happy trail ." Behave , woman . " He warned as she slid her fingertips below the elastic of his boxers . Licking her lips as she eyed his bulge beneath the sheet .  
She peered up into his eyes beneath her lashes and moved down to press a kiss just above his navel . Tugging the sheet down as she did , he watched her hand move down to his thigh , stroking it lightly and peering up at him occasionally , as if asking for his permission .  
He knew this was probably a bad idea , but it was only fair considering how he had touched her already tonight . Besides , he figured he could control himself enough to stop her before she got too handsy . He stayed still as she slowly eased her hand over his bulge and began massaging it gently .  
He felt his dick stiffen as she continued her efforts and watched her eyes close as she lowered her lips to his skin and kissed his happy trail . Closing his eyes and trying to relax and enjoy the moment that he knew he would have to put an end to , very soon .

But It wasn't until he felt her tiny hand slide down into his underwear and slide up his length that he snapped out of it and quickly moved her hand away . She looked crestfallen as she sat up and asked . " Did i do something wrong ? " " No . And thats the problem . You were doing everything right . " He tried to explain as he ran an unsteady hand through his hair .  
" Don't you want me to touch you ? I mean , you touched me . " She asked . " Of course i do . But i still think we should wait . And if you keep touching me like that ... lets just say it gives me ideas of where else i want to put it . And none of them are a good idea if you want to leave here a virgin . "

She shrugged and said . " Who says i want to do that ? I mean , i know that you're the only man i want to be my first . And i know that you want me , too . Or at least i think you do ... " She started to say , and he could see the self doubt start to creep in . " I do . I want you so bad that it is taking all my willpower to resist you . But i also don't want to rush it because i don't want either of us to have regrets . You only get one first time , Teeny . I'm trying to be a gentleman here . And to be honest , i haven't had much practice at it . You're the only girl i've ever been with that i have ever wanted to make it perfect for . And it will be . But tonight is not the night . " " But I love you , JD . And i love that you want to make it special and take care of me . But like i said before .. i want this . I want you . Tonight started out as one of the worst nights of my life . But then you showed up to rescue me . And now , because of you , its turned into the best night of my life so far . And i'm not ready for it to end . "

" Its not ending yet . We still have hours until i'll have to get you home . And i promise you that even though we aren't going to make love , tonight , that there will be plenty of love in the memories we're making . So , i want you to lay down with me and let me hold you for the rest of the night . We can finish the DVD or we can talk or we can sleep for awhile .  
Whatever you want . Just not that ... and its not that i don't want to . Its just that ... " " I know i know .. you want to make it special . " She pouted . He chuckled as she crawled up next to him and he said " You look cute when you pout . " " I'm not pouting ." She protested and he tugged her bottom lip down with his thumb as he smiled and said " Oh yeah , what is this lip here for then . " She grumbled and buried her face in his chest and he chuckled as he stroked a hand through her hair and they watched the dvd in silence for a bit before she said . " JD ... can i ask you something ? " "Yeah,of course . " He replied . Stroking his fingers through her hair .  
" Whenever we do decide to have sex , which from the looks of it won't be until i'm like ... ninety . " He chuckled , as she continued " But , what i wanted to ask was ... Do you think it will fit ? " He was to stunned to answer at first and choked on air before he said with a grin . " Yeah , it'll fit little star . I promise . " He paused , considering his words before he continued . " I'm not gonna lie . You're really small and ... tight . So It might hurt a little at first but i'll take it nice and slow and do everything i can to make it as painless as i can . And i promise you , that once you get over the initial discomfort it'll feel real good . I'm going to take good care of baby . You were made for me , little star . And my heart belongs to you . Don't ever forget that or think i'm trying to be cruel by making you wait . " "I won't . I promise . " She said . They fell into a comfortable silence . But A few minutes later , Jon broke it as he asked " Hey Teeny . Are still awake ? " " Yeah . Why ? Did you change your mind ? " She sat up a little , a hopeful look in her eyes .

He chuckled and said " No . Not about tonight . But i was thinking , if you want , maybe we could plan a trip around our birthdays . I have quite a few shows coming up and i could set a little money aside and we could take a road trip somewhere . You know , get a nice room and go have dinner and do anything else you want to do . Make a weekend out of it or whatever . " " Yeah , that sounds nice . But what would we do besides the obvious ? " She asked , intrigued . " I don't know . Go dancing or to see a show or something . That way we could just have some time alone . You would be eighteen by then , so we wouldn't have to get your folks permission . And we could have more than one night together . Which trust me ... when we do finally make love one night is not gonna be enough . A long weekend is just barely scratching the surface of all the things i want to do to you . But i want our first time to be special , you know ?

So What do you think of going away with me in December ? " She was silent for a moment and then said " Honestly ,its sounds perfect . But December is so far away .. " She fake whined . He chuckled and said softly " I promise it will be worth the wait , though . " " I know it would be . But i mean , if you're gonna torture me by making me wait that long i think i know what i want to do on our date . " He chuckled and kissed her forehead as teased " Oh joy . I can't wait to hear this .. Go ahead . " She grinned and walked her fingers up his chest as she said " Well , I've always wanted to go see the nutcracker and it will be December so ... " He looked at her slightly horrified and she bit back the laugh that was trying to escape . Trying her best to keep her expression serious as he teased " Well since you want to see me wrestle and see the nutcracker . I'll just kill two birds with one stone and take you to one of my shows and knee some guys . " She giggled and said

" No silly ... its a ballet . " She said in an innocent tone , then biting back a smirk added " I guess wrestling is a little bit like a ballet though . Men in tight spandex and all that choreography . " He humphed and said " Yeah , its exactly like ballet , except not at all . " She pouted and said " But i want to go see the nutcracker and you did say ' anything ' i wanted to do . " She reminded him . " I did , didn't i ? " He sighed and said " Alright , fine . But if i can't perform after watching all that girly shit , its your loss . " She giggled and said " Aww , you would actually sit through a ballet for me ? Thats so sweet , JD . " He looked her in the eyes and teased . " Yeah , i'm just your regular prince charming . " But then his eyes softened and he said in all seriousness . " But the truth is , I would do anything for you , Teeny . " " So if i bought you a little tutu .." She couldn't resist teasing . But he cut her off with a kiss and he pressed her flat against the bed and hovered over her . " Don't push your luck , babe ." He warned but she knew he wouldn't really hurt her . She trailed her fingers up his forearm softly and assured him " I'm just kidding anyway . I wouldn't ever ask you to wear a tutu or even ask you to take me to see the Nutcracker . I mean , i have always wanted to see it Mom told me she'll take me for my birthday anyway . So you're off the hook . And ... as much as i want to see you wrestle . I wouldn't want to risk you being the one getting your nuts cracked and ruin our plans . So we'll have to plan me watching you wrestle some other time . "

He smiled down at her and said " How did i ever get so damn lucky ? " She shrugged and said " I don't you're pretty damn lucky . Even luckier in December , i would say . " She smirked reaching up to brush her fingers through his hair . He growled and leaned down to kiss a few minutes and several kisses later she tried to stifle a yawn and he chuckled and said . " Its been a long night , little star . How about you close those pretty eyes and try to get some sleep . "

" Mmmkay . " She yawned , as he rolled to his side and turned off the light . She snuggled into the blankets , laying close to him as she murmured . " Jon ? " His eyes fell to hers as he whispered " Yeah ." " Will you hold me while i sleep ? " She asked , unsure . He smiled and assured her " Yeah , i'm not going anywhere , little star . Just relax and i'll be here in the morning ." " Promise ? " She asked with a yawn . " Yeah . I promise . Sweet dreams , Teeny girl " " You too . Night JD ... i love you . " " I love you too . " He whispered , as he settled her closer in his arms . Leaning over to pressing a kiss to her brow and stroking her cheek as he watched her fall to sleep by the light of the TV . He wasn't sure how long he stayed awake watching her sleep , before his eyes started to get heavy . But the last thing he remembered seeing was her lips curl up into a smile and her nose scrunch up in an adorable way , before he closed his eyes and drifted off , to join her in her dreams .


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter starts off in the fall of 2015 & then goes back to Spring of 2009 . I will bold the dates on each section .**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting , i have had several chapters written for a very long time but wasn't happy with this one so i rewrote most of it .**

 **It is rated M . As Chapter 9 will be as well . Again , thanks for the follows & if you want to review please feel free to . Happy reading ! **

**Music Inspiration by : Jace Everett - Damned If I Do**

 **Little Star Chapter 8**

 **October 2015**

Jon woke with a start . His eyes darting wildly about the dark room , looking for her , as he sat bolt upright in bed . He dragged air into his lungs . His sheets clinging to his bare , sweat damp skin , as he slowly , took in his surroundings and realized he wasn't in that old trailer in Cincinnati , with the ancient mattress and scratchy sheets , anymore . But instead , in his spacious condo in Nevada in his California king bed with 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets . He shook his head , trying to tell himself that it was just the same dream that he had had many times before over the years . But it had all felt so real , just like it always had . The love , the passion , the ecstasy , the terror , ... the loss . All so clear in his mind . He shivered as a familiar ache filled his chest . And took a deep breath to ease it , and could practically smell her peaches and cream scent in the air .

Disoriented , he crawled out of bed , and stumbled towards the ensuite master bath . After relieving himself , he moved to the large vanity sink and turned on the taps to wash his hands . Filling the sink with cold water , he glanced over to see various products that were distinctly feminine , lying on the vanity . His heart soaring for a moment , as the first name and face that popped into his head as to who they belonged to , wasn't Renee's . Only to crash hard as he spotted the fake eyelashes that Renee often used , but that Kristeena had never had the need to .

He splashed cold water on his face hoping that it would clear his head and make the very realistic dream or rather memories , he had been having , go away , along with the woman he had spent the past three years , trying to forget . But when he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror , she was still there . And as much as he tried to convince himself that she was gone for good , he knew deep inside that she would always be there . Haunting him , taunting him with dreams unfulfilled of a future he could never have .

He walked back into the bedroom , glancing at the digital display on the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand and noted that it was only three AM . He pulled on a pair of sweats before heading to his home gym to blow off some steam .

He was glad that Renee was traveling this week , so he wouldn't have to try to explain again . The last time this happened , she had been lying next to him in bed , and it had been awkward as hell . She had tried to get him to open up and tell her about his dream , but he couldn't , or more accurately wouldn't , and so he had done the only thing he could think of at the time to get her to drop it , and spent the next hour fucking her brains out .  
What she didn't know and what he would never tell her , was that in his head it hadn't been her who was whimpering and writhing beneath him as the moonlight poured through the window . But instead , a ghost from his past who he had given his heart to and never been able to get it back .

He had rarely been so ashamed at his actions . Not since the mistakes he had made with the woman who haunted his dreams . And he reasoned that he must love Renee enough to care if he hurt her since he wasn't a man who was often inclined to care about another persons feelings . Especially a woman . He had been burned by people who said that they loved him , friends , family .. lovers , it didn't matter . So as much as he cared about Renee and Joe and a handful of other friends , he always kept people at a bit of an arms length . Knowing that love , be it romantic , parental and even brotherhood , could turn its back on you in the blink of an eye .

He started on the treadmill , trying to concentrate on the steady footfall as he increased the speed . Perhaps , in a subconscious way , he was trying to run from his past . Even as his mind drifted back to the beginning , and those first few weeks that changed his life . And the woman who still haunted his memories .

 **Spring 2009**

The sky was just starting to lighten outside of the heavily shaded bedroom window and Jon , caught somewhere in between the hazy world of asleep and awake , was having the most pleasant dream . He rolled to his side and buried his nose in the cloud of silky brown hair that was spread across his pillow and inhaled the sweet familiar scent of the woman who was lying asleep next to him . He felt her silky smooth leg brush against his as she shifted closer . Breathing a contented sigh as she settled back into her peaceful sleep .

A short while later , his eyes slowly blinked open and he smiled as he saw her face inches from his . He thought about the events of the previous evening and how much their relationship had changed in the past few hours . Not just the physical part of their relationship that had begun to explore but also the emotional , when he had finally expressed his feelings for her . Up until now , waking up beside her , he couldn't recall one moment in his life , that felt so right as the moments he had held her as she fell asleep .

His eyes drank her in . But not wanting to wake her , he tried to stifle to urge to touch her . Sometime in the night she had flipped onto her stomach and thats how she remained . His eyes roaming down her body , that was only half covered by the sheet . A vague memory of her getting up a few hours before to use the bathroom coming back to him when he spotted her shapely panty covered bottom instead of the oversized boxers he had insisted she wear to bed . And he realized that she must have slipped them back on , along with one of his ribbed wife beaters , before she returned to bed .

His eyes wandered down over the backs of her thighs and perfectly curved hips and up to the sliver of smooth skin that showed of her small of her back , where the wifebeater , had ridden up . Before he could think it through , his hand one on her skin . Warm and silky soft , she felt like heaven beneath his fingertips . He sat up carefully and continued to caress her skin . Loving the soft little noises she made in her sleep and the way his touch , even in her sleep , left a trail of goose flesh in its wake . Unable to resist , he lowered his lips to brush a tender kiss on the small of her back and heard her smile as she murmured " Mmm ... Jon . " Smiling at the way his name sounded on her lips , he moved his face back up to hers and using his knuckles , caressed her cheek lovingly . Her eyes fluttering open , he lowered his mouth to hers . Brushing a feather soft kiss against the kiss swollen pillows , that parted beneath his .

" Hi . " she whispered , her eyes soft with sleep and so filled with love for him that he had to remind himself that he had plans to wait to make love to her . " Morning , beautiful . Did you sleep well , baby ? " he asked as he moved in closer . Until he was pressed against her side and his hand rubbed circles into her lower back just above the elastic of her underwear . She nodded yes and pushed herself up a little on her elbows , her hand moving to cup his cheek as she leaned over to kiss him . Slow and sweet . After a few moments she whimpered and pulled back slightly . " Sorry . I got a little carried away . " She apologized as she relaxed against the mattress . He settled down next to her , facing her as he shrugged . Not upset in the least that she had been enjoying the kiss as much as he had . His fingers moving to caress her cheek as he murmured . " Its okay . I'm just glad that i'm not alone in getting lost in you . " She bit her lips at his confession . And he took a breath . Fighting his instinct to say the hell with it , and ravish her . But instead he cleared his throat and grinned , his eyes sweeping down her body , landing on her bottom , before he said . " So , i see you changed your shirt as well as your panties . " She smiled and blushed as she admitted . " Yeah , the boxers kept sliding down and i didn't want you to think i was teasing you . So when i got up to use the bathroom , my panties were dry so i put them back on . But when i went to wash my hands , i splashed my t shirt , so i borrowed another . I hope you don't mind . "

He chuckled and said . " No , i don't mind at all . Looks better on you anyway . " He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again . His fingers playing with the straps . She smiled against his lips and slid her hand down his chest , as she said " I don't know about that . I've seen you in a wifebeater before and you look fucking sexy in it . " He chuckled and said " Thanks , baby . " He looked down at her and licked his lips and heard himself murmur . " Come here .. " She didn't hesitate as she moved closer . Nor as his lips caught hers , kissing her hungrily . He couldn't get enough of as she eagerly returned the kiss . Her hand slid around to the back of his neck , holding him there as her fingers played with his hair . He dragged in a choppy breath as she momentarily broke the kiss . Kissing down his throat , and his shoulder . Before lifting her eyes that were full of lust and longing . And asking him all the questions he knew he shouldn't answer . He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath and remind himself that this was a bad idea . But feeling her breathe against his neck and ear as she kissed and nipped at his skin , he found it hard to think at all .

He growled deep in his throat and shuddered as her soft lips closed over the small hoop he wore in his ear . Tugging it slightly before laving it with her tongue . He felt his dick harden as he took control again . His nose buried into her neck , he sucked and nibbled the smooth column and back up to once again capture her lips , as his palm smoothed over her bottom and down . Her breathy little moans music to his ears as he felt her hips lift off the mattress as her bottom pushed up into his touch . Tearing himself away from her he sat up and watched his palm slide down her back . Her eyes following him as his hand curved over her bottom . Massaging each cheek . She whimpered his name and pushed back into his hand . Trying to turn over . " Shh ... stay still and let me worship you . " He whispered . Pressing his finger against his lips . She smiled and settled back into the mattress as he slid his hand down the back of her thigh and down her calf as he scooted down to the bottom of the bed . She bit her lip as she felt him take her foot into his hands .

Closing her eyes and breathing in contentment as he pressed his thumbs and fingers into her instep and heel as he massaged first one foot and then the other . Her eyes opening only when she felt his breath on her instep and his slightly stubbly cheek rub across her instep . He pressed his lips to it , placing a tender kiss there before his tongue slipped out and dragged up her foot . His eyes locking on hers where she was peering back at him over her shoulder . She shivered and squeezed her thighs together as she saw the blissful look on his face as he slipped her toes between his lips and started sucking them . It felt surprisingly erotic and she shivered as he continued sucking . It felt like there was a livewire connected from her toes straight to her groin . And she couldn't stop her hips from pushing into the mattress , as pleasure rushed through her body .

His blue eyes twinkling when he realized what was happening , and wanting to up the ante , he slid palm sliding back up her leg , and lowered her foot to the mattress and moved to hover over her . She heard his breathing deepen as he used both of his hands to massage up her calves . And whimpered when she felt his breath behind her knee and he kissed and licked the patch of skin that she had never realized were that sensitive .

His hands felt so warm and big as he added a little more pressure , massaging the backs of her thighs . His lips following the same path , she couldn't stop her back from arching up into the air pushing her hips up as he coaxed her thighs to part . His palm slipping between them , careful to avoid the scrapes as his fingertips brushed over the silk and lace that covered her sex . " Jon ... please . " She whimpered . Feeling her body quicken , preparing itself to make love . She gasped when he unexpectedly nipped her ass cheek and again when he slapped it gently . His palm connecting to her flesh sounding loud in the quiet morning . She whimpered and pushed her ass up into the air , desperately seeking more . He chuckled and purred . " Not yet , little star ." Before asking . " Did you like that , baby ? " She nodded yes . And was rewarded when she felt his fingers slide between her legs , petting her pussy through the thin layer of lace and silk . Her hand moving down to cover his to hold it there . " So wet .. " He murmured . His voice hoarse with desire . But before she had a chance to protest , he removed his hand from beneath hers . She felt tears of frustration come to her eyes as he removed his hand . But before she could beg him to touch her again . She felt his hands grasp her hips . His legs brushing against hers as he inched up he straddled her hips . His hands sliding up her back . Pushing the hem of the wifebeater , up as he went . She could feel his erection pressing against her ass as he leaned forward and attached his mouth to the back of her neck .

His face buried in her hair , he breathed heavily and pushed her hair to the side kissing down her jaw and cheek until he once again reached her mouth and fed her a hungry kiss that stole her breath . " Can i please , taste you ? " He asked . His tone deepening with lust as he pleaded with his eyes . And she nodded her consent with a smile .

He returned it as he carefully moved off of her , kneeling beside her on the mattress . He reached for her and helped her sit up .His arms sliding around her back he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply . Her hands gripping his shoulders as his palms slid beneath the material of her top before moving one down to her bottom . Pulling her hips against him as his other hand burrowed in her hair ,tilting her head back as his lips trailed down her neck in opened mouthed kisses . She started to roll her hips against him as his kisses moved gently over the delicate bones of her collar bones , and to her shoulder . Her hands moving into his hair , tugging the strands gently towards her cleavage .

He chuckled throatily , as he got the clue and moved his kisses down , pausing at her heart to press a tender kiss above it . " Your heart is racing , little star ." He murmured . " Its racing , because of you . " " Mmm , i love you Teeny . " He whispered , kissing her heart again before lifting his eyes to hers . Their eyes met and she murmured . " I love you too , Jon . I'm ready , JD . I want to make l ... " She started , but he cut her off as his lips crashed into hers . She started moaning , half in protest because he had cut her off . But also in pleasure from the fire he was stirring to life inside of her .

She ached for him . Her body , her heart . Was his for the taking . She needed to find a way to make him understand and accept that she was ready to be his in every way .

But before she could utter a word , he cursed beneath his breath and lifted her up and lay her back on the bed . Moving over her in the process , his lips locked with hers before moving down her chest . His hands on her stomach , sliding beneath the material , inching it up as his lips and tongue moved to the tops of her breasts . One hand sliding up to fondle her through the shirt , his tongue and lips capturing a nipple through the material . Wetting it , until it was nearly transparent and clinging to her . He kissed her lips and down the center of her chest . Nipping her belly button , before she felt his fingers curling beneath the edge of her top that was just barely covering her nipples . He moved back up until they were face to face . His eyes lifted to hers as if asking for permission before peeling the material down just enough so one nipple peeked out . His mouth automatically lowering to capture it , he suckled it greedily . Eyes opening to see her face when she gasped before closing as he went back to his ministrations . Her back arching off the mattress as the flames of desire spread through her like wildfire . She felt his fingers rolling her other nipple and felt him lick over it and draw on it briefly through the fabric as his palm spread wide and ran back down her stomach as he sat back , pulling her up with him as he went .

He kissed her lips as his hands moved up and down her body . Her arms encircling him , her nails scratching lightly over his back and shoulders , as she clung to him and rolled her hips against his groin . Feeling his hardness pressing against her core , through his shorts . His breath shaky , he moaned and she felt his fingers capture the hem of the tank she had borrowed , and gather it in his hands .

She gasped for air and reached to help him remove it and together they lifted it over her head and he tossed it to the floor forgotten as he cupped her breasts in the palms of his hands . His eyes darkening as he gave them each a gentle squeeze and grazed his thumbs over her distended nipples . Circling them before he lowered his mouth and closing his lips around it . She whimpered as his mouth breath blew over the damp flesh and his hands fondled her greedily .

Soon enough , she felt him shift as he moved her to lie back on the bed . His hands and lips trailing down her flat abdomen in a series of kisses and licks . She felt his hands slide beneath her knees , lifting them up as coaxed them open . It didn't take much convincing as they parted of their own accord . And he didn't waste a moment , as he lowered his mouth to her skin , to place loving kisses on her knees and thighs . And back up to her top elastic of her panties . He sat back on his heels , a smile on his lips as his palms smoothed up her legs . Urging them up as she lifted her hips from the mattress . Helping aid him as his fingers slid beneath the material at her hips and slid them down over her bottom and up her thighs . Catching behind her knees , He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her exposed womanhood . Before he sat up on his knees to tug them the rest of the way off . They went the same way as the tank top , as he rested her knees on his forearms and gazed down at her for the first time , without a single item of clothes . " You're exquisite , Little Star . " He murmured , taking her in with adoring eyes .

She felt her cheeks blush , fighting the instinct to cover herself or to protest his words . But her self doubts fell away as his eyes continued to devour her . Making her feel as beautiful and desirable as he said she was . He was careful as he lowered himself above her . Kissing her lips lovingly , before settling his shoulders between her thighs and started kissing all around where she most wanted to feel his mouth . She gripped the sheet as she waited to feel the most intimate of kisses for the first time . A mix of emotions going through her . Excitement , definitely . But also a little scared of the unknown . But she trusted him and loved him . She just hoped he wouldn't be disappointed .

As if reading her mind , she felt his hand cover hers and she looked down at him . Before he whispered . " Shh ... relax . I promise that i'm going to make both of us are gonna feel good . " She instantly relaxed , trusting him completely . And gasped when he gently pressed his lips to her bare sex for the first time . He linked their fingers to reassure her as his tongue and lips licked and kissed her there . Outside , inside . Devouring her as he let out satisfied growls that vibrated against her , making the pleasure even more intense .

He didn't seem in any hurry to stop . But she was quickly approaching orgasm as she whimpered and thrashed beneath his tongue . He smiled as he added his fingers which quickly sent her over the edge . She thought he would stop and move on , but he kept his mouth on her . Using his lips and tongue and teeth and breath to bring her back up again . Her hips lifting off the mattress as she bucked wildly and clawed at his shoulders , trying to drag him up . The need to have him inside of her as she came growing urgent beneath his expert ministrations . But he seemed to have other ideas as he slid a forearm across her hips . Holding her in place as he tore another orgasm from her . She was trembling and fighting for breath as he placed a soft kiss to her center and slowly moved up to kiss her mouth . She tasted himself on his tongue and when he pulled back for air , he slid his thumb along her bottom lip . As he murmured . " You taste so sweet . Open , taste the ambrosia . " Her eyes fluttered open and she did as he said . Parting her lips and allowing him to press his thumb into her mouth . His eyes heavy with lust , his nostrils flaring as she drew his thumb deeper into her mouth and sucked it .

" You gonna suck my dick like that , baby ? " He asked in a gravely tone . A small smile tilting his lips . She got the feeling he was taunting her , not to be cruel but to push her to see how far she was willing to go . But she had no intention of backing down when she was so close to getting him to give in to what they both so clearly wanted . So she nodded and reached down between them , sliding her palm down his length that was tenting the material of his shorts and started to stroke him . He clenched his teeth and hissed as he threw his head back . And she was sure that he was about to remove her hand . But when his hand moved over hers , he took her by surprise when he lifted his hips and began pushing down his shorts with a trembling hand . Her hand joined his and helped him slide them down to his knees . Before he took her hand in his and curled her fingers around his member . Guiding it up and down a few times , showing her , teaching her how to stroke him . Before she knocked his hand away and took over . He grabbed her face in his hand , kissing her hard as she continued stroking him .

Her eyes moving between his eyes and her hand . Marveling at how smooth , hard and hot he felt in her hand . Like velvet covered steel that warmed beneath her fingers and grew bigger , as she stroked him . Soon it was all to much and he removed her hand and shifted so he was lying back on the mattress . And she moved to straddle his legs , tugging the shorts off the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes . She crawled up his body , kissing and caressing his strong thighs and over his hipbones . Before continuing up his chest and his neck , deliberately brushing her nipples against his chest as she went . Kissing his lips and his neck as she continued to stroke him . " Please , Teeny . " He gasped when she twisted her wrist as she stroked him . " Please what ? " She questioned . As she inched up a little more , capturing her breast in her palm and brushing her nipple against his lips . Offering it to him . " Is this what you wanted ? " She teased . Moaning as his lips closed around it . He let it go with an audible pop and then tangled his fingers in her hair and pushed her head down gently . As he purred . " I always want that . But right now , i want to feel your mouth on me . " She smiled triumphantly and kissed back down his body . Until her eyes were level with his dick , which frankly , was a little intimidating .

Stroking him was one thing and he could easily guide her . But this was completely different . What if she didn't do it right ? What if she hurt him by accident or worse , gagged . Its not like she had ever given anyone head before , even though she had heard plenty of her friends and coworkers talk about it .

Sensing her hesitation , he caught her chin in his fingers and lifted her eyes up to his . And whispered " Hey , you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to . I would never force you . " " I know that . " She said with a shy smile . Blushing as she admitted . " And i want to . I just , i want you to enjoy it and i have no clue what i'm doing . What if i do it wrong ? " He smirked and murmured . " Just try not to bite me , and we're all good . " " But what if i do by accident ? You won't ever let me near you again and ... " She started and he chuckled and assured her . " You won't . I trust you . And if you do ? Well , i guess you will just have to kiss it and make it better . But trust me , i'll forgive you . " " Really ? " She asked . He nodded and she smiled and slowly lowered her lips to his sex . Her tongue slowly sliding along the tip as she gave it an experimental lick . Looking up to gauge his reaction , she did it again and again . Moving over the head and down the length . Growing bolder as she gained confidence . Sliding her palm down to cup his sac as she relaxed her throat and took as much of him in as she could , and started bobbing her head . His fingers tangling in her hair guiding her head up and down his shaft .

He tasted amazing on her tongue and felt even better in her mouth as he slid deeper into her tight throat . When she pulled off for air , she noticed the small bead of cum that had gathered at the tip . And lapped it up with her tongue . A little more oozed out and slid down his length and she quickly caught that too . Remembering a conversation a few of the girls at the hospital had talked about , she gathered her courage and stroked him while she dipped her head down and licked his sac . He grunted her name and started to tremble and she smiled to herself before carefully pulling it between her lips .

" Fuck , I'm gonna cum ! " He howled and pulled her off . She wanted to protest , wanting to do this for him . But when he grabbed her face and fed her a sloppy kiss , as his fingers dove down between her thighs . She heard him curse " Fuck , i need to be inside of you . " She spread her legs wider as he rolled them over so that she was pinned to the mattress beneath him . And couldn't help the excited gasp that filled the room as she heard his hand slap the nightstand blindly . Knocking over the alarm clock and sending the lamp crashing to the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut and hissed . " Fuck , hold on i gotta get a condom . "

She heard the drawer slide open and he cursed as he tried to rip open the small box with one trembling hand . Dropping it on the floor in the process . And letting out a frustrated sigh as he started to move away to get it . Her hands on his face , stilled him though and his eyes were dark and heavy lidded as he looked at her . " Shh , its okay . I'm on the pill . " His brows furrowed and she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped when she realized he was jealous of some unknown lover who didn't even exist . " Relax , lover . There isn't anyone else i've even thought of doing this with . My doctor prescribed them for me three years ago for female issues . " she explained , stroking her fingertips lovingly over his cheek and chin before drawing him down to kiss him . He was still rock hard , but the condom debacle had seemed to calm him down enough to where he was under control again . His kisses slower and softer than they had been a few minutes ago , before he whispered . " I want to feel you without anything between us , baby . But are you sure you don't want me to grab a condom ? I mean , i'm pretty adamant about using protection every time i've been with someone . But when i was away and heavily into drugs , i don't know if i ever slipped up . I mean , i'm tested pretty regularly for work . Just tested last month before the death match the other week and i was given a clean bill of health . I just don't want you to worry or have regrets if we do this . " " I won't regret it , Jon . I love you and i trust you and i'm sure this is what i want . Make love to me , Jon . I'm ready . "


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for the new followers . And for the review .**

 **Yes , DeeMarie426 The pill does in fact fail . But when is the question considering that this all takes place in 2009 and Ethan is two in 2015 Dun dun dun ... lol Lots of story ahead that explains how they got from point a to point b , and how many twists and turns they run into along the way . There is plenty of story ahead after their backstory though . Thank you for the review . It was so nice to get feedback .**

 **This one is mature content . Hope you enjoy**

 **Little Star Chapter 9**

With more willpower than he knew he possessed , Jon stroked his hands over every inch of her . Memorizing her curves and valleys , savoring the little moans of pleasure that spilled from her lips and the way her abs clenched . making her belly nearly concave as he dragged his hands and his lips across her silky smooth skin before slipping his palm between her thighs and slowly began stretching her with his fingers . He bit his lip hard as he felt her peak , and held her close as she rode out her orgasm , sweat already breaking out on his skin from holding back this long . But for the first time in his life , placing his own pleasure second , knowing that the inevitable pain that would surely come when he finally entered her , would only be lessened by a lot of foreplay to prepare her .

Still though , even though he had never been anyone's first , he knew it would hurt . And as much as he wanted her , that knowledge killed him .

She wasn't making it easy to go slow . The way she arched into his touch and the way she dragged her nails across his back and wrapped her legs around his waist as between kisses , she begged him to join their flesh .

Finally , her small hands on his face , forcing him to look into her eyes which were needy and glazed over with lust and love , broke him , and he rolled them over so he was above her on the bed . Her legs parting for him , as he settled in the cradle of her thighs . He felt his hands trembling as he brushed her hair back from her face . She was so damn beautiful , he thought to himself before he pressed a kiss to her lips . Pulling back slightly , he studied her face to see if he saw even one sign that she was unsure . He didn't see one , but still whispered . " Are you sure ? "

" God yes . " She panted and pulled him down to kissed her again . Deeper this time as he reached down and parted her folds and guided himself to her entrance . He paused once more and searched her eyes for any signs she had changed her mind . Before he murmured . " This is gonna hurt for a few minutes , little star . But i'm gonna try to take it nice and slow and make you forget about the pain . But i want you to promise me , that if at any point you change your mind or you don't like something . That you tell me and i'll stop or try something else . Can you promise me that ? " She nodded and said " Yes , i promise . Now shut up and make love to me , Jon . " He chuckled at her impatience and teased " Bossy little thing , aren't you ? "

She smirked and drew him down to kiss her . He felt her hands slide down his back and her nails sinking into his ass as he slowly eased into her . Biting his lip hard as she started to stretch around him . He tried to ignore the exquisite tightness unlike anything he had ever felt before , by reminding himself to go slow , so he wouldn't hurt her any more than was inevitable . The sounds of pleasure she was making not helping his cause , anymore than her toes digging into his skin was . But when she let out a sharp gasp the same moment he hit a barrier he knew that this was it . The point of no return . If he kept going , she would no longer be a virgin . " Are you okay , little star ? " He asked , when she winced and took a tremulous breath .

" We can stop if you want , babe . I promise i won't be mad or anything . There will be other chances if you changed your m .. " But before he could finish , she cut him off and said " Hell no ! Don't you fucking dare stop , JD ! I want to make love with you ... I just , need a minute . " He smiled and said " Alright , Teeny . Just take your time , and when you're ready just say the word . " He said , and forced himself to stay still . Testing his own patience as the seconds ticked by . He watched her face and placed little kisses on her cheek , the tip of her nose , her forehead , her lips . Wanting to make sure she knew how much he loved her . When she finally took a breath and said " Just do it . I need you inside of me . " " But babe .. " he started to protest but seeing the look of determination on her face he stopped and said . " Okay , take a deep breath and hold onto me , and i'll make it as quick as i can . "

She nodded and he kissed her softly . Their eyes met , blue eyes locked on blue eyes , which were full of love and infinite trust . The weight of all that she was about to give him , hitting him fully and he prayed that he never failed her and broke that trust or her heart . The honorable thing to do would be to stop right now . Before he took a part of her she could never get back . And he wasn't talking about her hymen . But rather her innocence that had less to do with her untried body and all to do with her pure heart . But when she lifted her hand to his face and drew his lips down to kiss him and held his gaze , so close to hers that he could feel her breath on his lips as she whispered . " Please , Jon . I need you . " He knew that there would be no stopping .

He nodded and with one hand covering hers , on her face and eyes still locked , he braced himself before he reared back and with a flick of his hips ripped through her barrier and sunk all the way inside . He hissed , at the exquisite feeling of finally being deep inside of her , even as her cry of pain tore at his insides . Ignoring his own bodies demands to move , he remained still and kissed away the tears on her cheeks as he murmured . " Shh , its okay baby . Relax . Breathe . I love you , little star . I've got you . I promise that the worst is over and from here on out all your gonna feel is pleasure . " He murmured as he felt her begin to relax as she breathed through the pain . " I know . I trust you . I knew it was gonna hurt , but i didn't expect .. God its so big . " She said , in an awe filled tone .

He grinned , male pride puffing up his chest at her statement . Her cheeks turning pink as she sniffled and giggled shyly . He smiled and lowered his lips to hers . Kissing her softly until he felt her relax beneath him . He gave her another minute to adjust to his size before he gave into his bodies demands to move .

He started out slow . Knowing she would be sore and needed time to get used to the feeling of him moving inside of her . But he didn't mind , savoring the hot wet , vice like grip that surrounded his length . And the way she was stretched so tight and perfect around him , that there was a pull and drag with each small thrust . In all the years he had been having sex , he had never felt anything even close to the perfection that was making love to Kristeena for the first time . And he didn't want to forget one moment of the experience .

He rocked into her gently and after a few moments , she started to lift her hips to meet each small thrust . " You alright ? " He questioned when she let out a small gasp . " I'm perfect . " She promised , a blissful smile tilting her full lips as her hand on his cheek , she drew his lips down to hers and kissed him . " Yeah you are . " He murmured , his voice hoarse with desire as he returned her smile and lowered his lips to hers again . He took his time , caressing his tongue against hers . Making love to it , the way he was making love to her body . And she returned it eagerly , her breathing changing as she tightened her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper into her . He took the clue , and started thrusting a little harder and deeper . She gasped his name and he looked down at her , mouth open as she gasped for air and he felt himself start to lose control . Not wanting this to be over before it even began . He slowed down , much to her disappointment and wrapped his arms around her before he sat up , pulling her with him as he went . He pressed his , sweat dampened forehead against hers and whispered . " We're just getting started and if i kept going i wasn't going to last much longer . She smiled as his hands slid down to her hips . Holding them in his large palms , he slowly started guiding her hips as he rocked up into her . Soon , she caught the rhythm and started curling her hips under . His hand on her hip , sliding down to her ass . Her legs and arms wrapped around his back . His free hand traveled up her body , curving over her hip and down to her thigh , before moving back up , stopping to fondle her breasts . Squeezing and massaging the whole expanse , his palm and fingers smoothing over her nipples making her moan in his ear as they kissed and touched each other everywhere their lips could reach . " Mmm ... feels so good , Jon . " She whimpered when he peppered kisses down her neck and between her breasts , before capturing her nipple between his lips and sucking . Her fingers tangling in her hair , as her free hand ran up and down his arm . Enjoying the feeling of his muscles beneath her fingers and the way he was panting as his lips and tongue worked greedily around her nipples . And how she felt him swell inside of her , as his breathing grew erratic . Sensing he was close , she moaned . " JD .. " , tugging on his hair gently to get his attention . He let her nipple go with an audible pop as he lifted his eyes to hers . She smiled down at him as she shifted up to her knees . Brushing her hand back through his damp curls , she tilted his head back and kissed him as she started to gently bounce on him . His arms closing tightly around her body , he clung to her as he fucked up into her . Grunting into her neck as her nipples dragged against his chest with each steady thrust . Hitting her sweet spot each time , she whimpered and gasped . " Oh yes , right there ! Oh god , Jon ! " Her body begging for release . He growled and moved then so they were once again lying down on the bed . And thrust into her relentlessly . She held onto him as tightly as she could as he fucked her into the mattress . Loving the way he looked and felt and sounded as he started to lose control . But he took her by surprise as he sat up and dragged a trembling hand down her torso as he pulled her hips hard against his . Smiling wickedly as he reached for her hand and pressed it against her womb . Her eyes popping open as she felt his length moving beneath her skin . He chuckled and whispered . " Does that feel good ? " She nodded . " Good . Because no other man will ever be inside of you . You're mine , Kristeena . "

" Mmm , yes . I'm yours , Jon . " She moaned . " Please , make me come . " She nearly begged . And he chuckled and pulled out . She actually felt tears spill from her eyes as she cried . " No , don't stop , Jon . Please ! " As he rolled her over to her side . Settling behind her as his hand slid up her thigh , lifting it he positioned himself at her entrance and paused to kiss her tears away and murmured " Shhh , its alright little star . I'm not gonna stop , i'm not that cruel or that selfless . I just want to make it perfect for you and for us . And i want it to last a long time so that you'll never forget your first time . " " I'll never forget a single moment of it anyway . Its been perfect so far , i don't know how it could get any better . " She confessed . He smiled and murmured " Oh it can get much better , trust me . " He kissed her as he slid back in and slowly started to move against her . Her eyes drifting closed as she savored how safe she felt , with him cocooning around her . His arms holding her close as his hands lovingly caressed her as he kissed her lips , neck and shoulders and whispered words of love against her ear .

It was so intimate , so special as he took his time and made love to her with his words and his hands and his body and the way he looked at her as she looked up at him over her shoulder as his length moved in and out of her , his fingers playing with her clit , sent her soaring . " Ahhh Thats it , little star . Let go for me my love . " He murmured as she rode out her orgasm . Before she could catch her breath , he rolled onto his back and held her as he continued to thrust up into her Her head lolling onto his shoulder , face buried in the crook of his neck before he pressed his lips to hers . His eyes dark and heavy lidded , as she felt her pleasure starting to build again . He tried to control his breathing , and the way his body was starting to tremble , but she sensed he was holding back . Wanting to make sure he found his pleasure too . She sat up to straddle his lap and started to push back against him . He cursed beneath his breath and grasped her hips as she rode him , glancing over her shoulder to see his mouth hanging open and his eyes pressed closed as he started to thrust up into her while he pulled her hips back , making each thrust deeper and harder . He grunted as he moved to his knees behind her and wrapped an arm around her middle as she leaned forward onto all fours . She bit back a pleased smirk as she felt his hand smooth over her bottom and squeeze as he started to thrust into her . His hand on her lower back , the other sliding up her torso and capturing her breast in his palm , she moved to her elbows , keeping her ass in the air as he groaned and dropped a line of soft kisses to her lower back and bottom , before gripping her hips , as his thrusts quickened .

She didn't recognize the sounds coming from her own mouth as she felt her eyes roll back in her head as his balls slapped against her ass with each thrust . She reached behind her blindly and grasped his thigh in pleasure . This new position sending her quickly over again . He pulled out of her and tugged her up to her knees , catching her lips in a fiery kiss he turned them and lay down on the mattress . His hand on her hip to guide her , She scrambled to straddle him and sank down on him without a word of direction .

He watched her with eyes heavy with need for release as she rode him . Black pupils swallowing up all but a small ring of baby blue as his eyes dragged up and down her body and back to her eyes before moving down again . Licking his lips as he watched her breasts bounce with her movements . She felt herself getting close again and reached for his hands on her hips , dragging them up to her breasts he didn't hesitate to cup them . Thumbs and fingers plucking and rolling her nipples , before sitting up and capturing each nipple in his mouth . Once again changing the angle of his thrust in the process .

Hitting a different spot buried inside of her , she gasped in pleasure . She worked her hips furiously as he smiled around her nipple , and once again started to increase his pace . " Come on baby ... " He encouraged , his hands guiding her hips , she felt herself start to tighten and flutter around him as she started to orgasm . He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her , holding her close . She clung to him , her legs and arms locked around him , until she felt something burst inside of her and she squealed in pleasure , and tried to pull away . But he would allow it and instead tightened his grip .

Even as she buried her flaming face into his neck as she felt a gush of liquid burst from her . Soaking her thighs and the sheet beneath them and no doubt him as well . He didn't seem to mind as he grunted and flipped them over so that he was once again on top of her . His thrusts unsteady and his nostrils flaring as he pounded into her . Holding himself up on his arms , so he wouldn't crush her . Her embarrassment over her bodies reaction , forgotten for the moment as she studied his face as he tried to hold back . He looked so beautiful , his muscles straining and she realized that he was trying to hold out for her . To make sure she found as much pleasure as he could give her . And she fell in love with him even more in that moment . Filling with wonder at his act of pure selflessness . But she loved him and wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given her . But in her inexperience , she didn't quite know how to get him to let go . So acting on pure instinct , she slid her hands up his arms and cupped his face in her hands . He opened his eyes and looked down at her . . " Come on , JD . Let go . Cum for me , lover . " She pleaded . He shook his head no , even as his vision started to go dark around the edges . And grunted . " Ladies first , come on Teeny . Cum for me one more time , Little star . " He demanded as he pushed her knees up so they were close to her chest and pressed against her . She clung to him and gasped as he grunted in her ear . Feeling her orgasm building inside of her she whimpered . " Come with me , Jon . Please . I love you , Jon . " her nails biting into his skin , as she tried to pull him closer . " Oh ... Love you too , Teeny . You feel so damn good . "

He moaned . Squeezing his eyes shut as his lips curled back over his clenched teeth . The muscles in his neck and shoulders straining ,his body as tight as a bow as he continued to plunge in and out of her in a wild relentless rhythm . His muscles , rippled beneath her hands as she clutched at his shoulders and back , raking her nails up and down the sweat covered expanse and digging her toes into his sides as she begged him to let go .

Finally,with her nails digging into his ass , and her screaming his name as she felt him hit that spot deep inside of her again , his eyes popped open and his mouth dropped in surprise as he felt another surge of moisture burst from her . Their eyes meeting as he growled . " Oh fuck .. fuck .. I'm gonna cum ! Fuck ! I Love you Kristeena ! Come with me , Teeny ! " " Yes ! Oh Jon ! Yes ! Oh god , it feels so good ! Yes ! I love you , Jon ! " She cried out as he started to explode inside of her . He looked so beautiful and almost animalistic as he rode out his orgasm . His body tense and slick with perspiration . His body trembling as he buried his face in the pillow and inhaled the scent of her hair that fanned across it . She pressed her nose against his shoulder , and kissed it , inhaling deeply his own natural scent combined with the smell of sex filling her nostrils with its heady scent and making her wish that this feeling would never have to end . But all too soon , he was rearing back , and the deep guttural moans that he made combined with his hot seed filling her sent her over the edge again and her body milked him dry as his mouth crashed against hers , sharing a sloppy kiss as they clung to each other and rode out the final waves of their orgasms , as one .

He collapsed on top of her briefly and she welcomed the solid weight that pinned her to the mattress as she clung to him . Chest to chest , she could feel his heart beating in time with hers and felt his smile against her shoulder before he lifted his head up briefly , looking at her with cloudy blue eyes , before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly . No declarations of love were needed in that moment , their eyes and mouths saying what words couldn't possibly say , because there quite simply were no words in existence to express what both of them were feeling . But he tried anyway . Whispering " I love you , Kristeena . " over and over again . She didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing those words from him , nor would she ever tire of saying it back .

After a few seconds , he carefully rolled off of her and pulled her close into the cradle of his side . She immediately felt the loss of having him buried inside of her , and felt a little of his cum ooze out of her , along with her own juices and she was pretty sure , some blood , on her thighs . Their sweat damp skin sticking to each other . Not that either of them minded . He brushed his fingertips along her skin , and closed his eyes . She took the opportunity to let her eyes and hands wander freely over every inch of him that was visible . Her lips tilting as she saw his now flaccid penis , lying against his thigh , their mixed fluids and her virginal blood smeared on his thigh . He came ... alot . And she pressed her thighs together , enjoying the warmth of it that was still deep inside her . Making her feel warm and full , like comfort food did on a snowy day . But lower in her belly . Her inner muscles clenched hard at the memory of his cum filling her to overflowing and she gasped as she felt a small orgasm wash over her . He must have heard her sharp intake of breath as it hit her , because he chuckled deep in his throat as he opened his eyes and turned towards her . His hand covering her womb he massaged her there . Spreading the warmth and prolonging the pleasure as wave after wave of it rippled through her body . " Mmm ... one day , baby . " He murmured as she came down from her high . But before she could question him about what he meant , he pulled her so she lay half on top of him and said . " Sleep , little star . " And let out a contented sigh as he drifted off .

She relaxed against him , but couldn't close her eyes . So instead she took the time to study him . Smiling at his slightly parted lips and deep even breathes as he slept peacefully . He looked so young and almost innocent . And she realized that she was probably one of the few people who had ever seen him this vulnerable .

Her eyes tracing over his skin and muscles , he was strong and hard where she was soft . But she couldn't help but wonder how each scar that marred his skin , effected him . And wondered if all of them had come from wrestling crazy matches . Somehow she doubted that they all did , and the thought of how much he had been hurt in his life caused tears to form in her eyes . She wanted to ask him about them , but didn't want to upset him and ruin the limited time they had left . But when he felt her fingertips brush gently across his skin . He pried his eyes open to find her looking at the path her fingers were taking and realized she was crying . " Are you alright , Teeny ? Did i hurt you ? " He asked , concerned . She shook her head no and he brushed her hair back with his fingertips and leaned over and kissed her tenderly . " If i didn't hurt you then why are you crying ? Do you ... do you regret what we did ? " He asked , swallowing a lump of emotion in his throat .

She gave him a soft smile and said " No , nothing like that . I promise . " " Then why ? " He asked . She shrugged and said " I don't know . I guess i'm just feeling overly emotional , right now . I wanted this to happen for so long and it finally did and ... oh Jon , it was so much better than i ever knew it could be . " she said . Which was true , but not the only reason she was crying . She pulled her eyes away from the scars that marked his skin and forced the memory of his face just before he came from her mind . Realizing how at that very moment , he had been so vulnerable so raw . And how she could see the pain of his past even as he found ultimate pleasure .

He smiled at her almost shyly , before he whispered . " Want to know a secret ? " She nodded yes , and turned her face up to look at him . " I didn't know it could feel that good , either . " She smiled and blushed as she said . " Thats sweet , Jon .. but you really don't have to say that .. " " No . I mean it .Yeah , i've been with a lot of women in my life . And i won't deny that i have had some pretty good sex . But this time with you was so different and more intense than anything i've ever felt before . I don't know .. maybe its because i'm so attracted to you or maybe its because i was your first . And while i can't say that those didn't play a part , i don't think its just that . I think its because my feelings for you go much deeper than lust . I've never been with anyone i've loved , before . Hell , you're the only woman i have ever loved Teeny .. you don't even realize how much power you have over me . How much you could hurt me if you wanted to . " He said , looking away as he ran a hand through his hair . She moved to rest on her elbow and lifted her other hand to his hair . Running her fingers through the sweat dampened curls before trailing her fingertips down his cheek and beneath his chin and urging him to look at her . When he did , the vulnerable look in his eyes , made her cry again , as she whispered " JD , i do know . And i promise you that i'll never hurt you . I'll never leave you . I'll always love you . Please , don't worry that i'll ever stop loving you or take you're feelings for granted . I would .. do anything for you . Anything at all as long as you never stop loving me . " She promised , as she moved up to kiss him . Her fingers still resting beneath his chin as she laid a tender kiss on his lips . He cupped her face with both of his hands as he returned her kiss , neither of them trying to deepen it at the moment .

He pulled back slightly , and gently nudged her nose with his before he confessed " I couldn't stop loving you even if i tried , Kristeena . Trust me , i know because i've tried to stop myself from falling for you . Thats why i stayed away for so long because i was starting to fall for you and think of you in a way that you weren't ready for . But when you called me last night and i heard how scared you were and when i showed up and saw it , i knew that it was pointless to try to keep running from what i felt for you . Even though i still tried . " He chuckled , stroking her cheek with his fingertips as she returned his smile .

" I'm just sorry i couldn't hold off a few more months until you were eighteen and we didn't have to keep this quiet . " He said in a guilty tone , looking down as if he were ashamed . "

" Jon . I know i'm still technically under age , but i am past the age of consent and you're not that much older than me . Its not that big of a deal . " She assured him , her hand cupping his chin and forcing him to meet her eyes again . He looked down at his hand and watched his fingertips brush against her arm in a feather light caress . Silently marveling at how silky soft her skin was . As he took a deep breath and tried to explain .  
" Yeah , i know that technically its not that bad . Its just that i love and respect your parents . And i value my friendship with your brother . And even though you're old enough to consent to sex , they see you as their little girl and baby sister . I ... don't like feeling that i somehow betrayed them by being with you , right now . But .. i can't stop myself from feeling the way i feel for you either . I fucking love you , Kristeena . And i ... don't regret what we just did even if i should . But i want you to know .. need you to understand before you leave here , that this is not just sex between us . " He lifted his eyes to hers and twined their fingers together . Holding her hand as he continued . " I am in love with you , Teeny . I want to want walk into a room with you on my arm and not worry about what anyone thinks or says . I know i don't deserve you ... " He began and she interrupted him . Hating how hard he was on himself . " Jon . " She protested . But he pressed a finger to her lips and said . " Shh , please let me finish . " She nodded and he continued . " Like i was saying . I know i don't deserve you . And I probably never will . But i am going to do everything i can to prove myself worthy of you . I'm going to try to get my hands clean so that one day , i can give you my last name and let the whole world know that you're mine . " " Jon .. " She began " Shh , i'm not proposing to you right now . " He silenced her , pressing a kiss to her lips Smiling as he said . " I haven't even taken you out on a proper date yet and i know we have some catching up to do with the whole courting thing .. " " Courting ? " She giggled at his choice of words . He grinned his boyish dimpled grin and laughed as he admitted . " Okay , that may have been a bit of a stretch to go from what we just did , to asking your Dad's permission to take you on a walk and hold your hand over a milkshake or something . But dating ? Hell yeah . I want to date you so hard and one day marry the fuck out of you , Kristeena Star . " She laughed and pressed a hand to her heart dramatically . " So romantic . " She giggled and squealed as he lunged for her , and rolled her over so she was under him . His fingers wiggling into her sides as he tickled her . She tried to tickle him back , but he was to big for her to have much luck when he held her hands above her head . His eyes twinkling with mischief as he teased " Such a smart mouth , for such a little lady . Daddy might have to find some way to stop you from being all sassy with me . " He play threatened . Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively . " You love my sass , Daddy " She teased . Batting her eyelashes at him innocently . Biting her lip as she felt his length start to stiffen again " I love your ass too .. but that won't stop me from bending you over my knee if i have to , little one . " He threatened . Trying to look and sound intimidating , but failing miserably . She giggled and taunted " Promises promises . " To which he growled and playfully attacked her , tickling her again . Until she was breathless and squirming beneath him and laughing to stop .  
" Stop .. stop ! I'm gonna pee ! Jon , I'm serious , Jon . I 'm gonna pee ! " She pleaded , as her bladder protested . He finally relented and let her up . Chuckling and rolling over onto his back as he watched her streak across the room and a moment later sigh in relief behind the half closed door . Moving an arm behind his head,he grinned like the cat that ate the canary as he waited for her to return . Happier than he had ever been and satiated , at least for the moment as he replayed the events of a short while ago , over and over again in his mind . And marveled at the knowledge that she , the woman he was crazy about , was now and forever , completely his . Moments later he heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water as she washed her hands . He kept his eyes on the door as he waited for her to open it and when she did , he chuckled as she stuck an ankle out the crack in the door and , toe pointed , moved it around as if she were putting on a peep show . " Hot damn ! Dat ankle though .. maybe i'll come a courtin' afterall , Miss Kristeena ." He teased and heard her laugh as she opened the door and revealed her towel clad figure standing in the doorway of his bathroom . " You're wearing way to much , Kristeena . " He taunted her playfully . She smiled and said . " Thats because you almost made me pee my pants . " " Umm , i feel like i should point out that you weren't actually wearing any pants .. so technically,you would have peed the bed . " " Not helping . " She giggled and pouted dramatically . " He chuckled and held his hand out to her ." Aww , sorry about that lover . Come on , come back to bed and i'll find some way to make it up to you , i promise ." He murmured seductively , his dimples on full display as he held his hand over his heart . She bit back a grin and teased . " Why should i trust you ? You were just threatening to spank me for being sassy . " " True .. but i would kiss it and make it better afterwards ." He vowed . licking his lips ." Promise ? " She pouted . His eyes lit up , and his dimples deepened as he said in a mock sincere tone . " Cross my heart . " And crossed his heart with his finger . She shrugged then and said " Oh alright .. " His breath catching as she reached for the edge of the towel before she said . " In that case . I've just got two words for you .. Suck it ! " she yelled as she whipped off the towel and did her best DX style crotch thrust . Before sprinting down the hall towards the kitchen . Giggling the whole way , he laughed too as he chased her , hot on her heels , and she hadn't even made it to the kitchen before he caught her from behind and hoisted her up over his shoulder . She laughed and squealed as he carried her back into the room and carefully body slammed her onto the mattress . Which was more or less turning her and laying her down before he moved over top of her and hooked her leg with his elbow " Jon Moxely has the pin locked in ... One ! Two .. " he called , using his free hand to slap the mattress , until she bit his shoulder startling him enough that he leg go of her leg and quickly slid out from under him .

She moved onto his back , straddling his waist she reached back to grasp his hair as she slapped his ass . He laughed and taunted . " That all you got , cupcake ? "

She grunted and tightened her thighs around him as she leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his ass . He gasped in shock as she lifted his leg back behind him . And he couldn't believe she had bested him for even a moment . It didn't last long though as he used his greater strength to get her to leg go of his leg . And she gasped in shock and turned to grab his hair again , as he reached behind him and after quickly making sure she was secure stood up with her on his back . She still had a hold on his hair and buried her face in his neck and licked him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her arm loosely around his neck . " Sleeper hold ! " She called out and he pretended to start to weaken , kneeling on the bed , which scared her into relaxing her hold as she said in a concerned tone." Jon .. " He took advantage of her moment of weakness and with one swift move, removed her from his back and scooped her up into his arms . " Hey , no fair you cheated ! " She accused . To which he shrugged and said " Lesson learned then . Never trust a heel , little one . " Before he slid his hand between her legs he held her sideways and said " Tuck your chin into your chest , sweetheart . " And waited for her to do so before flipping her over and placing her on the bed so that her head was near his knees . He knelt down to kiss her as he said " Good job . " And stood up beside the bed as he reached for her legs hooking her knees and bringing them up to her chest as he rolled her up so that her shoulders were pinned to the bed and started the count again . But she caught him off guard again on the second count,this time by dragging her tongue over the head of his penis which he hadn't realized was pretty much in her face . He let her legs go and they flopped back to the mattress as she smiled up at him and grabbed a hold of his member , curling her fingers around it and jerking him before she did it again . Play wrestling match forgotten , he watched her draw the tip between her lips and moan as she started to suck him off . And he panted . " Stop . Wait . We can pick this up another time . " He sat down on the bed next to her and helped her sit up , as he continued . " But you gotta be sore still and i'd really like to give you a bath and take you out for something to eat before i have to have you home . "

" I'm not that sore , Jon . And eating is overrated . " She smirked . He shook his head and grinned . " Yeah , maybe . But i would still like to take you out . " She sighed and said " We could always eat here and that way we might be able to squeeze in a quickie . " He chuckled and said " I think i created a monster and corrupted you . Besides , all i have here is ice cream and chips . Not much of a breakfast . " She shrugged and said " Maybe , but its okay . I'm okay with ice cream and i love being corrupted by you , Beast . " He smiled and leaned in to kiss her deeply . She murmured against his lips . " So , what do you think ? Quickie first then bath . Or bath first and then quickie ? " She curled her arms around his neck . " Baby ... i don't want to hurt you . " He whispered , sincerely . She shrugged and said " You would never hurt me , Jon . I trust you . " all of the trust and love he saw in her turquoise orbs told him she fully believed her statement and he admitted ." Well , no , Not purposely . But when you look at me with those eyes ... well , i want you to be able to walk baby . "

She looked a little disappointed and shy , and he chuckled and said . " Come on ... lets go have a bath and relax a little while before we have to leave ." She frowned . " I don't want to go home . I would much rather stay here with you . " He smiled as he tunneled his hand in her hair and kissed her .  
" I would rather you stay here with me too . But as much as i want to , i can't keep you here forever yet . And until you're eighteen we have to be discreet . But trust me when i tell you that it won't stop me from seeing you . Its only a few months and it will go by fast . You'll have that summer job and i'll be traveling to shows .Then you'll start senior year in the fall . It will go by fast " " Yeah ? " She asked , unsure . " Yeah , i promise . " Even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was true . He kissed her again and said . " You stay here and relax while i go get things ready for our bath ." " Okay . " She agreed , kissing him again . He finally started to move away but she caught his arm at the last minute .Stilling him as he turned back to look at her as she whispered . " Jon " " Yeah , Teeny ? " He breathed . Waiting for her to ask him to make love to her again and finding that he might not have the willpower to deny her again if she asked . But he breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled and said " I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me and tell you that i love you ." " It was my pleasure to take care of you , Kristeena . When you called me last night and you were so scared it triggered something inside of me that i didn't know was there and forced me to admit to myself that this was more than just an infatuation with you like i've been trying to tell myself for months . I was so scared that something had happened to you .. that he had forced you .. "

" He didn't Jon . My first time was everything i ever hoped it would be and so much more , because it was with you . I'll never regret it as long as i live . " He smiled softly " I won't either . I love you , Kristeena , i know i keep saying it and you're probably getting tired of hearing it but its the truth . " " I will never get tired of hearing you say it . I promise . " She giggled as he gave her a gentle shove and hovered over her , kissing her softly on the lips and neck and down her arms and belly as he whispered " I love you . I love you .. i love you .. " over and over again . Which she whispered back ,each time .  
They continued like that until things started to get a little to heated and he groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and with a pointed finger said . " You stay right there and i'll be back to get you for our bath . " She giggled and said " Yes sir ." Giving him a mock salute as she watched him stroll confidently across the room wearing nothing but a smile . She pressed her thighs together as she enjoyed the all to brief view of his perfect ass before he disappeared into the bathroom .  
She curled into the sheets and smiled as she heard water begin to fill the tub in the next room and closed her eyes and relaxed as she waited for him to return .


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry , DeeMarie426 i guess i didn't actually say his age before . Oops , My bad . lol Thanks for the review .**

 **And also thank you to the new followers .**

 **This chapter contains mature content .**

 **Little Star Chapter 10**

Jon threw some bath salts into the water as he filled the tub . He had looked for bubble bath the night before when he had went to the convenience store , but they didn't carry it , so he settled on what he had on hand . The salts themselves would probably be better than bubbles right now anyway , because of their healing properties . But he remembered that Kristeena was into all those girly bubble baths and lotions , since she always seemed to get a lot of that type stuff at Christmas and on her birthday . He made a mental note to pick some up the next time he went to the store , but in the meantime , he was happy to discover he had some bath salts that were scented with vanilla that he had picked up by mistake one night after a brutal match when all he could think about was a long soak in the tub .

He had also looked for candles last night , but they didn't have them either and he stood in the bathroom looking around for some way to make this bath a little romantic for her . Unfortunately , he was coming up empty because even his soap and shampoo was masculine scented .

He was about to give up when he spotted the stems she had cut off the ends of her flowers , in the trashcan and smiled as he tiptoed back into the room to find her half asleep . He stole two of the roses and pulled the petals out , tossing them in the water before disposing of the stems . Next , he set out two clean towels as well as a smaller one for her hair , one to place behind her neck , and a washcloth , before he walked back into the bedroom to retrieve her .

He didn't want to wake her but knew that if he wanted to take her to eat before she had to be home , he couldn't wait to much longer . So after a moment of processing , he carefully scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bathroom . She snuggled into him trustingly and continued to sleep until he reached the bathtub and brushed a kiss on her lips before he whispered . " Wake up , little star . Its time to have a bath . " " Mmmkay . " She yawned and stretched as he carefully lowered her into the water and knelt down beside the tub . She scooted forward and asked . " Aren't you coming in ? " " Yeah , it might be a little tight but i'm gonna try . I just figured i would wash you first if thats okay . " She smiled shyly and nodded her consent , and he folded a towel and placed it behind her head as she lay back in the water . After making sure she was comfortable , he picked up a washcloth and lathered it with shower gel .

He washed her arms first before moving down to her breasts , his hands gentle and his eyes soft with reverence , as he bathed her . Making no sexual advances on her at the moment in favor of simply taking care of her . She was amazed at how beautiful and how loved he made her feel as he simply cherished her .  
After he rinsed her he lifted one leg at a time and washed her from hip to toe Kissing her instep and the tip of each toe and behind her knee after he rinsed them , slowly lowering them back into the water before lathering the cloth up again . " Relax ... " He told her as he carefully moved the cloth between her legs , gently washing her inner thighs which caused her to wince a little before slowly moving to wash the delicate folds between them .

Only then did she realize just how tender she actually was , as he slowly washed away the faint traces of blood that were left , along with the dried up body fluids that had remained . " I'm sorry you're so sore , Teeny . I kind of lost control for a little bit there and i guess i was rougher than i thought . I'm so sorry i hurt you , little star . " He whispered when she winced again . She smiled at him dreamily and pulled him down to kiss her as she said . " Don't you dare apologize . The scrapes from last night hurt worse than anything . And you didn't do anything wrong . In fact , i liked that you lost control and i love everything you did to me . You made me feel so good , Jon . " She whispered . " Really ? " He asked , unsure if she was being completely honest now that it was over and the pain was setting in . " Yes , of course . Do you think i would even know how to fake it ? I mean , to that extent anyway ? " He chuckled and admitted . " No , i guess you wouldn't . Not with the way you ... i mean , twice ... wow . " " The way i what ? " She asked , curious and a little worried he had noticed her copious amount of bodily fluid which , in her naivety , she was pretty sure must have been urine . He shook his head and said . I'll tell you later . She blushed and he hoped he hadn't embarrassed her . But she took a breath and continued , as she said " And being sore .. I mean , it happens to everyone from time to time . Virgin or not , right ? " " Yeah , i guess so . " He admitted as he moved the cloth away . She scooted forward and watched as he stood and climbed in behind her .

She waited for him to settle his legs on her sides , before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to lie against him .

" Just relax and let me hold you for a few minutes before i wash your hair ." He murmured and she nodded and rested her head against his shoulder . He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck , and she covered his hands , that were resting on her tummy , with her own as she lifted her lips to his and they shared several slow , but deep , kisses . Her toes curling as every once in awhile he moved away and kissed her neck , her ear . Anywhere he could reach , before returning to her lips . She couldn't remember ever feeling so content as she had felt in his arms , and she found herself wondering if they would always be like this . Or if she would do something that turned him off or if he would get bored with her one day and find someone else . Suddenly , the memory of what happened to her in bed came rushing back to her and her cheeks started to burn as she lowered her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest , trying to hide from him and protect her heart from the rejection she was sure was only a matter of time , coming .

Of course , him knowing her so well , he noticed her change in demeanor right away and his voice soft and filled with concern , he asked . " Hey , whats going on ? Why are you hiding from me ? Did i do something to embarrass you or something ? " She shook her head no and knowing he wouldn't drop it , whispered . " No , i did that all on my own . " He looked confused by her statement , and pushed . " What does that even mean ? You have nothing to be embarrassed about . Trust me . You're a ... beautiful , sexy woman , Kristeena . But on top of that , you're smart and kind and loyal and sweet . You're perfect , Teeny girl . " He murmured . " Nobody is perfect , Jon . I have my flaws . " She whispered . Trying not to cry . " Well , i have yet to find one . But regardless , no flaw real or imagined is going to change the way i feel about you . I love you , Kristeena . Don't you get it .. I'm crazy about you . You turn me inside out and upside down and you know what , i tried to fight it but i can't so fuck it . I'm all in , baby . And i meant what i said about wanting to marry you one day . " " Jon . " She said tearfully , as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her . " I want you to have my babies , Little Star . " He blurted out , before he could stop himself . But afraid he had freaked her out , quickly added . " I mean , not tomorrow or anything . But one day down the road . Hell yeah i do . You would make an amazing mom and make me want to be the best Dad , i can be for our kids . " " Jon .. " She cried at how sweet he was being . " How can you be talking about having babies when i ... when i ... couldn't even hold my bladder earlier ... " He smirked , as it dawned on him what she was referring to . And before he could stop himself he chuckled .

Immediately regretting it as her whole face turned beet red with humiliation and she reached for the towel . " Hey , hey ... where do you think you're going ? " He asked , reaching out for her hand to stop her . " You're laughing at me . I'm so humiliated and you think its funny . " She said through tears that were falling freely now . He lowered his tone , and said softly . " No , baby . You have it all wrong . I'm sorry i laughed and that you feel humiliated . But i wasn't laughing at you . I was laughing at myself for not realizing that you didn't know what happened to you and thought that you peed . Thats umm , actually what i was referring to earlier . But i promise you , what happened is not a bad thing at all . In fact , its actually really good . Really really good . Trust me . And its perfectly normal . Well , its not exactly common but not anything to be embarrassed about . " " Promise ? " She asked . He nodded yes and leaned down to kiss her as he said . " Yes , i promise . I won't ever lie to you . I love you to much . " He promised . She stared at him for a moment , searching his eyes for any signs of dishonesty . But then , relaxed and settled back against him . He was grateful that she hadn't asked him to give her a full explanation of what had happened .

He had already corrupted her enough for now . He didn't need to try to explain that she had squirted . Knowing that the word alone , might embarrass her or make her feel dirty . And selfishly , because he liked her naivety . Liked being the one to awaken her to all of these new feelings and teaching her how responsive her body could be with the right lover . She smiled at his assurances and didn't question it further for the moment as she slid her hands onto his knees that were bent on either side of hers . His heart swelling with pride that she trusted him so much . And his dick swelling with renewed interest , as she reached for his hands which were around her waist and linked their fingers together before slowly easing them up and down her her tummy and up to her breasts before moving down to his thighs .

She heard his breathing thicken as together they moved back to her breasts and she encouraged him to squeeze them and helpless to stop himself he allowed his hands to take over and watched from over her shoulder as the water and left over soap suds , made her skin slippery wet and shiny beneath his palms .

She could feel his erection growing and pressing against her back and it gave her the confidence to turn around to face him and move up to her knees as she straddled his waist and reach for the washcloth to wash his chest and shoulders , and down his arms .

He stroked his hands up and down her sides , as she washed his torso and his extended length that he couldn't hide from her . She smiled when he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head back as he tried to remain in control . She took the opportunity to pluck two rose petals from the water and place one over each of her nipples before she murmured . " Jon . " He raised his head and opened his eyes to see what she had done and she giggled at the way his mouth fell open and he licked his lips before she said ." Be a good boy and keep your head back so i can wash your hair and then you can do anything you want to them . " She purred . Gesturing to her nipples . " Anything ? " He questioned , intrigued as a half dozen possibilities came instantly to mind . She nodded yes and watched the slow grin spread across his face , as he tilted his head back and waited for her to wash his hair . She shook her head , with a smile and she deliberately stretched above him to grab a bottle of shampoo from the shelf , instead of using the one he had sat out for them to use . " You don't ... play fair .. . Kristeena . " He groaned as he stuck his tongue out and tried to lick the nipple that was jutting out , right in front of his mouth just begging for his attention . But before he could make contact she was gone and he groaned in frustration as she carefully wet his hair with the handheld and then lathered it with shampoo . He relaxed as her fingers worked their magic on his scalp . Massaging it with just enough pressure to feel good but not hurt him .

" You have magic fingers , little star . " He murmured as he let himself enjoy the simple pleasure of being taken care of .  
He couldn't remember anyone ever washing his hair for him other than the occasional shampoo girl at an outlet mall salon on the rare occasions when he actually spent the money to go have it cut instead of doing it himself . But never like this , never from someone who actually loved him enough to take care of him . Not even his own Mom , when he was little he thought sadly and once again thought to himself that when they had children. Kristeena would be the kind of mother he had always wanted for himself and never had . Falling in love with her all over again , when he realized that his sons and daughters would be blessed to have a mother like her and never know what it felt like to not be loved .

Something must have shown on his face at the thought , because she paused as she reached for the handheld and questioned . " Are you alright , Jon ? " He smiled and said . " Yeah , I was just thinking about something . " " What were you thinking about ? " She asked . He wanted to tell her everything about his past , and his childhood , but didn't want to scare her away or worse , see pity in her eyes . He was a grown man now . And he had survived the abuse and neglect and escaped the hell that was supposed to be home . The past was the past and couldn't be changed . But in her endless turquoise eyes , he could see a very different , blissfully happy future that was his for the taking . He saw himself growing old and finding contentment with this woman . And so , he realized that she deserved to know the truth , and he promised himself that one day , he would tell her everything . But not today . Today he was just going to love and cherish her . He buried his face in her neck and kissed it as he whispered hotly . " I was thinking about where to take you for our first date next week on my day off . And then i was thinking about .. how as good as this washing my hair feels i hope its time to rinse soon because i am coming up with at least a half dozen things to do to these beauties . " He smirked , using his fingertip to slide the petal over and around her areola , he leaned back to look at her as she shivered and smiled softly before turning on the handheld . He chuckled as he tilted his head back and allowed her to rinse the shampoo out .

Fifteen minutes later , after he had gotten creative with the rose petals , her nipples were swollen and tender and she could feel how aroused he was . But to his credit , he didn't try to initiate sex , knowing that her tender young body needed a little time to rest .

So instead , he reached for the bottle of shampoo and shampooed and conditioned her hair . His powerful fingers gently massaging her scalp and working the lather through her long brunette locks felt like heaven to her , and she felt like crying when he rinsed it quickly and helped her from the tub when the water started to turn cold . After drying her body and her hair , he wrapped the larger towel around her and lifted her in his arms like she weighed nothing and carried her into the bedroom like a man would carry his wife over the threshold on their wedding night .

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and shoulders and curled into him as his lips claimed hers again and again with soft , loving kisses that matched the tenderness and love , he had for her , with a fire just below the surface that was showing so clearly in his blue eyes . The same eyes that were making love to her as he walked towards the bed . He sat down on the edge and continued to hold her , not anxious to let her go or end the kiss . She could feel his arousal pressed against her bottom and lower back , through both of their towels . He turned her to sit between his legs and reached for his brush . Gently pulling it through her long silky hair , until it hang in a heavy curtain down her back . Lowering his face to press a kiss to her shoulder or the side of her neck as he went . After setting the brush aside , he lifted her up just enough to move her so she was sitting across his legs and she curled up in his lap , enjoying the simple pleasure of just being held in her lovers arms . After awhile , he slid his palms along her legs from ankles to thighs switching sides with each pass as he kissed her again and they both let out small satisfied sighs and moans , his much more husky that hers , as he kissed her and worshiped her with his hands .

He made her feel so good . So loved and so aroused , that she felt her body quickening again and felt a rush of moisture gather between her thighs and it made her shiver with both anticipation and also a slight fear that she was still to sore to go again so soon .

But when he felt her shiver and noticed the goose flesh on her skin , he reluctantly pulled back and asked . " Cold ? " " A little . " She replied , with a shrug . She smiled and twined her arms around his neck as she added . " But i'm sure you could find a way to warm me up . " He chuckled and ran an unsteady hand through his drying hair and sighed as he admitted . " Yeah , i'm sure that i could . But we should probably get dressed so i can get you back home before much longer . " She sighed and cuddled into his chest but admitted . " Yeah . Technically , i don't have to be home until around one , but you're probably right . I just don't want to go yet . I'm not ready to go back to being alone . I don't think i'll be getting much sleep tonight without you next to me . " He smirked and said . " You didn't get much sleep last night either , or get to sleep in this morning . But i know what you mean . I'm going to miss having you in my bed tonight , too . " He confessed . Pressing his lips to hers again and then with a sigh moved her to sit on the bed as he got up to go pick out a clean shirt for her to wear . Moments later he returned and she stood up and removed the towel . His breath caught but he managed to murmur . " Arms up . " " Jon .. " She began as she moved into his arms and cuddled into his chest . He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple as he ran his palms up and down her back in an attempt to warm her . " You should really put the shirt on , and get back in bed , Little star . " She smirked and in a teasing tone , said " Make me . " He shot her a warning look and she laughed at his scowl . Before she related and agreed . " Okay , i will . But first , i have a proposition to you . " He shook his head and chuckled as he said " See , i knew you were my dream girl . Smart , sweet , kind , beautiful , sexy and loves sex as much as i do . Good lord , you're irresistible . I'm so fucked . " She giggled and said . " Irresistible , huh ? I'll have to remember that and use it to my advantage . But , as much as i would like to fuck you , i'm actually trying to behave at the moment . " He smirked , sending her a look that said he didn't quite believe her . But didn't say it . And instead , asked . So if not sex , what is this proposition you have for me ? "

He watched her take a breath , as if gathering her nerves to ask . " Okay well . Do you remember what you said that when you won your first WWE title , you wanted to take pictures of me to wearing it and nothing else ? " He swallowed hard , realizing where this was going . And swallowed hard as he confirmed " Yeah , i remember . What about it ? " She blushed as she asked . " Well,you have belts now , right ? " " Right ... " He admitted . She smiled and suggested . " Why don't you go get them ? " " Kristeena .. i don't know if thats a good idea . " He started and she asked . " Why not ? You're on the road so much . And this way , you'll be able to look at them and remember me while you're away ." He bit his lip , liking this idea a little too much . But still hesitant to accept her offer because of her age . But reluctant to tell her no , because he didn't want her to think he wouldn't want them . " Baby , I don't need pictures to remember you or one single moment of every moment we have shared since last night . I'll remember this time with you for as long as i live . " He promised . His eyes sparkling with happiness and innuendo as he to , thought back over the past few hours . " Yeah .. i will too . But this is something i want to do for you . Please let me do this for you ? " She asked . He breathed and was about to tell her no when she ran her fingertip down his chest and played at the top of his towel . Weakening his resolve . He sighed and against his better judgement , agreed . " Alright . But on one condition . I have more than one belt at the moment . So all of the most private bits stay covered . Got it ? "

She smiled and nodded eagerly as he went to get the belts from his closet and his camera .  
She brushed her fingers through her nearly dry hair , and after finding her purse , dabbed a bit of lip gloss on her full lips,and was sitting on the edge of the bed when he returned . He paused and stared at her as he asked .  
" Are you sure you really want to do this ? " She nodded and he continued across the room as she scooted back on the bed and waited for him to tell her where he wanted her .  
He wrapped one belt around her waist and slid it so it hung low on her hips , covering her pelvis from hipbone to upper thigh . Next he slid one belt over each shoulder and after directing her to lie back on the pillow with her hair spread out ,he placed the last belt across her breasts to hide what the others left showing . He stood back and looked at her , making sure that nothing major was exposed and directing her to tilt her hips a little and bend her knees so that they were off to the side and then he stood on the bed above her and pointed the lens down at her . He took a few more shots but made sure she was covered so that the pictures would be sexy but tasteful and after he was done , put his camera and the belts away before he moved back across the room and kissed her . He grabbed the tee shirt and pulled it over her head before removing his towel and crawling back under the sheets and lying down beside her . Careful to avoid injuring himself as he was still extremely aroused . " Thank you for wanting to do that for me . " He murmured as he pulled her back against his chest , spooning her as he held her close ." You're welcome . Now when you're on the road you can take me with you so that when your fan girls start trying to get in your pants , you will remember whats waiting for you at home . " She giggled and smiled at him over her shoulder and lifted her lips for his kiss . His hand moved to her face , holding it there before he kissed her as he whispered . . " I don't need a picture to remind me what i have to come home to , little star . Just so you know , you're pretty unforgettable and i know how damn lucky i am to be with you . I won't mess it up by doing something to hurt you . I'm yours Kristeena . For as long as you'll have me , because i am completely , head over heels in love with you . " She smiled and felt tears in her eyes as she whispered . " I love you too , Jon . "

He kissed her slowly , just enjoying the simple pleasure of holding her in his arms and knowing she belonged there . But when she moaned into his mouth , he pushed her hair aside and attached his lips to the side of her neck in the spot he knew drove her crazy . He could feel her pulse quicken beneath his lips and heard her breath hitch as his hands wandered from her waist , up to her breasts . Unable to resist touching her in the short amount of time they had left together .  
She arched into his touch and lifted her hand to his face , pulling him back up to kiss her lips once more before she whimpered ." Make love to me , Jon ." Her eyes were filled with fire and love and he was unable to deny her request when he wanted her just as much as she wanted him . But he forced himself to ask . " Are you still sore ? " She shook her head no and said . " Please ? " And that was all it took for him to fold . He kissed her hungrily and eased her over onto her stomach . His palms smoothing down her back and hips and parting her thighs , to make room for himself , as he tucked his hips closer to her bottom . " Is this okay ? " He asked , wanting to make sure she was open to trying this new position . She nodded her consent and he slid his palms under her hips,sliding them up and down her sides and circling over her tummy so that she relaxed as he kissed the back of her neck and up and down her spine . His touch gentle , loving . In no rush to hurry this along , even though he knew their time was limited .

After what felt like forever , he slid his hand around her waist and down , until he cupped her sex in his palm . He couldn't stop the husky moan that came from deep in his throat as she whimpered , when he found her wet and ready for him . He lifted her hips slightly off the mattress and positioned himself between her legs .Angling his hips down to align himself with her opening.  
He teased her for a few moments , slipping his cock between her thighs , coating himself with her nectar as he gave her time to get used to the position before he went any further . One hand holding her hips up while the other danced along her skin , and massaged her clit , in the soft sensual caress .The little moans she was making feeding the fire that was inside of him as he struggled to go slow . When she started to lift her hips from the mattress to slide herself along his length , he knew she was ready and tucked his hips under , aligned himself with her entrance as he pushed upwards . And although she was still so tight , without any barriers to stop him this time . along with her ample dew ,he slid all the way in with one long stroke , filling her completely . He settled himself against her back , his hand pulling her hair to the side he kissed her lips and her neck . Giving her a moment to adjust to his weight pressing her into the mattress , before he started to move . He slowly slid in and out of her . Taking the time to caress her hip , and her waist , and the sides of her breasts . Before sliding beneath her and continuing down her torso , going lower with each pass . Stoking the fire he had started inside of her until she was writhing and moaning his name as she gripped the pillow by her head . .His thrusts gradually becoming faster and faster as he finally zeroed in on her clit . Her hips bucking off the mattress , as she squirmed beneath him . Biting the pillow as she wrapped her fingers around the wrist that he was propping himself up with . Her orgasm going on and on , as she screamed her pleasure and begged him not to stop fucking her . Her reaction , driving him crazy . Before he could talk himself out of it , he pulled out long enough to help her move to her hands and knees so he had more room .

She buried her face in the pillow and lifted her ass in the air , her back arched perfectly as she waited for him to fill her again . He didn't waste any time , gripping her hips hard with one hand and sliding his palm down her back as he sank into her . " Tell me if its too much . " He demanded . As he plunged in and out of her . And she nodded as he gripped the headboard to brace himself so he could go even deeper . The bed springs squeaking and the headboard slamming into the wall with the force of their movements as they brought each other closer and closer to orgasm . Her sweet moans of pleasure like music to his ears as she thrust back against him , panting and breathlessly begging him to go deeper and harder as he fucked her .  
He heard himself grunt and curse as she told him in no uncertain terms , exactly what she wanted . Such dirty words coming from her soft pouty lips , like throwing gasoline near an open flame . Starting an inferno between them , that would burn out of control until there was nothing left but smoldering ashes . He let go of the headboard in favor of grabbing both of her hips so he could slam her back onto him even harder as he felt his orgasm gathering and spreading throughout his body . Her small hands clutching the sheets as she bit the pillow , trying to muffle her screams . Her perfect bottom wiggling and trembling against him as her inner walls tightened and fluttered all around him as she came hard . Squirting around his dick as her thighs shook uncontrollably . Her orgasm going on and on as he felt his thrust start to falter . His breathe coming out in short labored spurts as he fought to hold back a little longer . Not yet ready for this feeling to come to an end .

They were so caught up in their rapture that neither of them heard the pounding on the front door , nor the key rattling in the front door , a few minutes later along with even more banging as someone shouted in a fear filled tone . " Jon ! Stop fucking your whore ! This is an emergency ! Kristeena is missing ! She was supposed to be staying with her friend last night but never made it there . And when her friend tried to call her this morning and got no answer she panicked and called Mom & Dad !

She isn't answering her phone and it goes straight to voicemail and when we called the hospital , her date was in the ER and claimed that he left her , after she went crazy on him and stabbed him with her heel and kicked his balls up into his stomach and made him piss blood ! Nobody knows where she is or if she is safe ! Mom and Dad are at the police station now ... Please Jon ! Open the fucking door ! " He called out , banging on the door that was halfway off the hinges as he saw through the hole in it , his best friends bare ass as he fucked some chick he assumed he picked up after the match last night , and brought home for the night . That was until he heard Jon growl . ." Come on little star ! Cum for me one more time , Teeny ! " And an all to familiar voice whimper and scream in reply ." Yes , JD ! Yes ! Oh god is feels so good ! Come inside of me , Jon ! " And just like that , her brother instantly knew exactly who it was in Jon's bed , as the pair continued to cry out their orgasms . Oblivious to his presence .


	11. Chapter 11

**Spring 2009**

 **Little Star Chapter 11**

In a blind rage , Tommy kicked the door the rest of the way in , which finally got their attention . Jon looked over his shoulder to see Tommy storming across the room . Eyes bugging out of Jon's head , he quickly grabbed the comforter and threw it over Kristeena to try to protect her modesty from her brother , but before he could pull out , he felt himself being yanked back by his hair , pulling him off and out of Kristeena , who screamed and jumped out of the bed as she watched her brother slam his fist repeatedly into his former best friends , stomach .

" It was you ! It was fucking you ! How could you do this to me ? ! To my family ? ! " Tommy screamed . Not giving Jon even a moment to try to answer " Tommy ! Its not exactly what it looks like ! " Jon tried to say in way of defense . Wanting at least a chance to explain that Kristeena wasn't just some one night stand , but that he had realized over time , that his love for her went far beyond friendship , and had tried to avoid her so he wouldn't act on his feelings for her . But her brother wasn't hearing anything at that moment , as he spat . " Oh , not what it looks like huh ? Tell me , how it is then ? Because from where i'm standing it looked like you were balls deep , fucking my baby sister ! " He snarled . " Tommy , he didn't do anything wrong ! I wanted everything that happened " She tried , trembling like a leaf in an odd combination of fear for Jon , and the aftereffects of her resent ecstasy . But her words fell on deaf ears , as he continued to punch Jon again and again . Making Kristeena feel sick to her stomach , with every hard blow her brother landed to her lovers ribcage . " How could you do that ? How could you bring my baby sister into your bed and fuck her like a common whore , while we were all worried sick about her ! She isn't one of your ring rats , Jon ! She was pure and innocent , but you just had to fucking ruin her , didn't you ! Didn't you ? ! " He screamed . Letting go of Jon for a moment .

" Tommy ... i'm sorry . Just please , Let me explain . " Jon tried again , as he located a pair of shorts on the floor and slid them on . Kristeena tried to make Tommy listen too , crying . " Tommy , please . Just listen . He didn't do anything to me that i didn't want him to do . Stop hitting him ! Leave him alone ! " But once again he ignored her , as he grabbed Jon by the throat and demanded . " How long have you been planning this ? How fucking long have you been lusting after her , huh ? Was it since she was what , fifteen , sixteen? Or before then you sick son of a bitch ! " he accused , shoving him back into the dresser . " Tommy please ! Stop ! He isn't like that , you know that ! " Kristeena cried , tears rolling freely down her face now as she moved in between the man she loved and her brother . Knowing that Jon could very easily fight back against the much smaller man , but not doing so because he was her brother , and his best friend and he didn't want to hurt him , even though he himself was being hurt . She knelt down next to Jon , checking him for any serious injuries and willing to use her own body as a shield to prevent the assault from continuing . But Jon looked up at her and coughed as he pleaded . " Please Teeny , don't get in the middle of this . I don't want you to get hurt , little star . That would kill me . Please , move out of harms way . " " But Jon ... you're hurt . " She cried , tears rolling down her cheeks . " Just a few bruises , baby . I've had worse . Don't worry about me . " He smiled , through clenched teeth in obvious pain as he held his ribs with one arm , the other lifting to cup her cheek and dry away a few tears . She shook her head , no and cradled his head in her lap as she said . " Don't tell me not to worry , Jon . I love you and i can't stand by and watch you get hurt because of me . " " Oh , babe . Please don't blame yourself for this . Its my fault . I should have waited . " " But i didn't want you too . I'm so sorry this is happening . Please forgive me ? " She begged . " Shh .. Hey , don't . Stop . There is nothing to forgive , little star . I love you and we both wanted this . " A slow clap began , both of them looked at Tommy who was watching from a few feet away .

" Bravo ! I haven't seen that good of a performance since ... hell , i don't think i've ever seen such a touching load of crap in my life . But Wait , this isn't the first time you two have done this , is it ? IS IT ? ! No ... No . Of course It isn't . She was the one ... the one you had your eye on the night of her birthday .. and thats why you gave her those earrings . You knew she had a crush on you and you knew just how to play it to get into her panties , huh ? " He accused as Kristeena helped Jon stand . Jon , sensing what was about to happen , set her aside . Just before Tommy's fist connecting with Jon's gut again . " Tommy please stop ! He is your best friend ! Your brother ! You don't want to hurt him ! Please just stop ! " Kristeena begged . He laughed without humor and said " My best friend ? My BROTHER ! Thats rich ... No , he isn't my best friend anymore ! And he sure as hell isn't my brother ! But you're right .. i don't want to hurt him .. i want to fucking kill him ! " He yelled , punching him hard and knocking him to the ground again , where he started in on him . Kicking him hard in the ribs as she watched Jon cover them with his hands , and curl up into himself , trying to protect his ribs . " Tommy ! NO ! Leave him alone ! You're hurting him ! " She screamed , unable to stay out of it , she landing blows on her brothers back as she tried to pull him away . He shrugged her off but she jumped onto his back , scratching and biting him in an attempt to stop him from attacking Jon . He took her by surprise when he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed . The oversized T shirt she wore , hiking up her thighs just barely hiding her privacy before she quickly pulled it down as far as she could . He paused and shook his head and spat . " So tell me , little sis . What did he say to get you to spread your legs for him like a common whore ? " Jon had gotten to his feet , and moved to stand in between Kristeena and her brother . Jon's body tense with anger , his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides as his jaw ticked in anger . His eyes wild and angry as he rose to his full height and growled " Don't you fucking ever , touch or talk about your sister like that again , or i swear to god , I'll ... ! "

Seeing Jon this angry was enough to make any sane man cower . But unfortunately , Tommy wasn't feeling very sane at that moment and laughed as he cut him off and said . " You'll what ? What are you gonna do big man ? Are you gonna punch me ? Beat me until i'm black and blue ? Stab a knife in my back ? ! Go ahead .. you already did , so whats one more jab gonna do ? " He taunted . " Tommy please ... Just , let me explain . " Kristeena tried again . And again , he ignored her and said to Jon .

" So What did you say ? Obviously you told her you loved her . But what else . That you want to marry her ? Let me guess , you got down on one knee and proposed with that old piece of shit ring that supposedly belonged to your Grandmother ? " Jon punched him then and Tommy fell to the ground in a obvious pain but still conscious . Kristeena was left standing there , as she looked between the two of them in shock and Jon turned around slowly and with wide distraught eyes over what he had just done , said .  
" I'm sorry , Kristeena . Maybe .. . maybe you should go home with your brother until everyone cools down . " She shook her head no and rushed into Jon's arms . Breaking down in tears as she he embraced her and pressed a kiss to her head " Are you okay , Jon ? Does anything feel broken ? " She asked as she pulled back enough to take a quick inventory of his injuries . Her heart fell , seeing the skin around his eye darken and swell . He winced when the pads of her fingers brushed against the dark bruise . " Oh Jon ! Your beautiful eye .. I'm so sorry . " She cried . " Let me go get ice .. " She said through tears , trying to pull away and go to the kitchen,as always trying to take care of him . But he caught her elbow , stopping her as he whispered .  
" Shh , its okay . Like i said . I've been hurt much worse . I'll be fine . I promise . " He said sincerely and she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist , clinging to him and crying against his chest . His hand stroking gently over her hair as he pressed his eyes closed and whispered . " I'm so sorry , Teeny . I never meant for any of this to happen . " " Don't . This is not your fault . Neither of us did anything wrong . "

" Yeah , maybe . I just hate this for you . You shouldn't be in the middle of this . " He explained , looking down into her watery ocean blue eyes . " I am in the middle though , because its about me . I .. i never meant to cause this rift between you and my brother . " " You didn't , Kristeena .. It was bound to happen anyway once we told everyone we were together . It just happened a little sooner than i thought it would and in less than ideal circumstances . Are you ... are you okay ? " He asked , running his hands down her sides making sure her body was covered and that she hadn't gotten hurt physically when she tried to get between them . The love and concern in his eyes calming her and making her feel safe even as her world spun out of control .

" Yeah . I'm okay . I mean , i'm embarrassed but not because of what we were doing . Its just , not something i ever wanted my brother or anyone else to see because it was an intimate moment between the two of us . " " Yeah .. i'm sorry it got ruined . I wanted to make this whole experience one you would never forget but not in that way . I'm so sorry , Teeny . I never thought .. " " Its okay , Jon . Up until that moment , everything was perfect . You made my first time perfect and not many girls can say that . " He smiled and kissed her softly before he said . " I'm glad that i made you feel loved and desired . Because you are loved and desired and cherished . I love you so much Kristeena , i don't know what i would do if i lost .. " Oh , please stop lying ! You got what you wanted , so its time to stop now . " Tommy said , as he slowly got to his feet .  
" I knew it ! I knew you threw out the L word and thats how you reeled her in . But both of us know better don't we ? " He taunted . " He does love me . And i love him too . We're going to be together whether you like it or not . " Kristeena informed him , boldly . He chuckled and said in an amused tone .

" Is that right ? Well let me tell you something about your little lover boy , Kristeena . The Jon that you think you know , doesn't exist . He is just playing the part of the kind loving man feeding into your little girl fantasy of the older man who falls in love with his best friends kid sister and is going to be with her against all odds . But what he didn't bother to tell you is that once he has his fill of you , he'll toss you aside like so much garbage just like every other little whore who gives it away as soon as he smiles at her . You see , baby sis . Jon here has quite the reputation with the ladies .  
Young , old , beautiful , homely ... doesn't matter to him as long as they have tits and a pussy to bury his dick in , he is a happy man .  
So that means that you , my dear little sister are only one in a long list of nameless faceless sluts who fucked Jon Moxely .

Congratulations on your fine taste in men , Krissy . " Blood boiling , she lunged at him , but Jon pulled her back and whispered in her ear . " Its not worth it . He is just trying to provoke you and make you doubt my feelings for you . Don't let him . " But she wasn't hearing it , as she spat at her brother " You're wrong ! He might have been like that with other women but not with me ! Its different between us , what we have is special . I love him , Tommy . I've loved him for a very long time . And he does love me too , whether you want to believe that or not , he does . I know he does . You weren't here to see how he treated me the first time . How patient and gentle he was .. " " Enough ! I don't need to know the details of how my ex best friend ... the man who i loved like my brother seduced my virgin sister into his bed ! Nor do i need to hear your pathetic declarations of love . I feel sorry for you,Krissy . I really do . You have no idea the heartache you're going to feel soon when he moves on to the next girl . I've seen it a hundred times . And i'm sure that you truly believe that you love him ... but you don't . You're too young and to naive to know what love is , and Jon here ... well , Jon only loves himself . You're gonna learn the hard way , that he doesn't give a damn about you . Mark my words . But you're young and beautiful and smart , and you have your whole life ahead of you to find someone who is capable of love and loves you with all of his heart ... " " I've already found him . You're wrong ! " She interrupted , but he just carried on like she hadn't even spoken . " ... But until then , i will be here for remind you that this doesn't define you . That this mistake is just a mistake and the people who love you will always love Krissy . But , thats not going to include Jon . No matter how much you want to believe that it will ... " It wasn't a fucking mistake ! ! " She protested , angrily . But again , he ignored her . and said " ... Now , go clean yourself up and get dressed and i'll take you home before Mom and Dad get home and see you like this " He said with a look of disgust , which not only hurt her because of what his look implied , but also made her mad . She looked down at herself , noticing that more of Jon's cum was sliding down her thigh and fought the urge to wipe it away or run and hide in embarrassment . No . As much as she wanted to , she didn't flee or cower in front of him . She was embarrassed that her brother saw that , but not ashamed of what she and Jon had done . So she stood her ground and met his eyes as she said .  
" Like what ? Like a young woman who chose to spend the night with the man she loves ? Like a person who finally .. finally did something that she wanted to do instead of doing what was expected , just to please everyone else ? I'm not ashamed of being intimate with Jon , Tommy ! Everything was perfect until you showed up and started going all holier than though on both of us . You wanna talk about Jon and women and how much of a dog he is , you best look in the mirror then . I've seen the girls you hang around . I know your type , Tommy and they aren't exactly the type of girls you want to bring home to mom and dad . But i didn't give you shit for it because you were my brother and i loved you and i wanted you to be happy and i had faith that one day you would meet someone different and fall in love and be happy . I had hoped that you would want the same for me , but obviously you don't give a shit about what i want ! What i need ! I'm not a little girl , Tommy ! In case you've missed it , i've grown up a hell of a lot over the past two years while you've been off doing whatever it is you do when you disappear for days on end . And i can make my own decisions about what i do with my body and with whom i do it with . So if that makes me a slut then well , i guess i'm proud to be a slut ! And in case you haven't guessed it by now .. newsflash ... i'm not going anywhere with you , ever again ! " She cried , looking back to Jon for reassurance . He nodded and pulled her into his arms . Smoothing a hand through her hair while the other , was placed on her back holding her protectively as she curled against him and cried .  
Tommy's cellphone rang and he took it out . " Its Mom . I gotta take this . But don't worry , i won't tell her about this because it would break her heart . Now go get dressed while i'm gone and be ready to leave when i come back . And you .. " he pointed at Jon . " ... You leave her alone . " He warned , before leaving the room and opening the front door to step outside to take the call .

Finally alone . Jon looked down at her and pulled her closer as she lifted her eyes to meet his . They were red and swollen from crying and he would give anything to go back in time and erase the past fifteen minutes , if he could . " I'm not going anywhere with him , you .. please , can you take me home ? " She whimpered . He was silent for a moment . Torn between wanting to do as she asked , while knowing it would only make matters worse if he did . So he said " I can if thats really what you want . But , as much as i hate this .. i think maybe you should just go with your brother until things blow over . " Immediately regretting his suggestion , as her lip trembled and she whispered . " Are you .. are you trying to get rid of me ? " , fresh tears filling her eyes . " No . God no , little star . I would never try to get rid of you . I just think for everyones sake that maybe its for the best right now . We're all upset and not thinking clearly .

Maybe , what you said just now will get through to him after he gets over the initial shock of walking in on what he walked in on . I know you're not ashamed of what we were doing and i'm not either . Because you're absolutely right . What happens between us in intimate moments is private and not for him to judge ... but speaking as someone who loves you . Albeit , differently than he loves you .. because i sure as hell don't see you like a little sister . If i had walked in on you with a guy other than myself , i would probably react much the same way . I guess at the end of the day , love is love no matter what type it is . And right now , he feels betrayed by me and scared for you . Scared that you're going to get your heart broken by me . And honestly , with my past , i get his point . But you are nothing like any of the women in my past you're good and sweet and i love and respect you more than anyone i have ever been with . He doesn't believe that right now , but i have hope that one day he will . So maybe , we just need to give him some time to process everything and come to terms that you're not a little girl . And hopefully , in time he will see that i do love you and that i'm not going anywhere . " He explained .

She nodded and admitted . " Maybe you're right . " And promptly , started crying harder than before. He pulled her closer and whispered . " Shhh .. Everything is gonna be alright . Its all gonna work itself is out , you'll see . He is wrong about so much . You know it . I know it . And eventually he'll know it too . I do love you , Kristeena . I do . I'm going to prove it to you and him and anyone else who doubts that . Everything will be okay . I promise . " He promised , hoping to hell he wasn't lying . " Okay ... i trust you . " She sniffled as she lifted her eyes to his . He wiped her tears away and followed her into the bathroom to help her get dressed . Not caring if her brother came back and threw a fit or not , when he knew she needed him because she was so upset she was trembling . No doubt , shock was beginning to set in now that the yelling had stopped and she wasn't on the defensive .

Once he had shut and locked the door , he pulled the shirt up over her head and sat it aside . Reaching for a washcloth , he gently cleaned her , and applied a thin layer of vitamin E to her wounds from the previous night . After covering them with gauze so his pants wouldn't irritate them , he helped her into her bra . His hands lingering on her skin as he bent to kiss her , before sliding the tee shirt back over her head and helping her into a pair of his sweats that were ridiculously long and baggy on her tiny frame , but had a drawstring at the waist to help hold them up . She was trembling and crying on and off the whole time and he did his best to comfort her .  
But when she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest he fought the urge to march out into the room and tell Tommy to go to hell that she was staying here with him until she was ready to go home .  
Fought the temptation he felt to pull out that ring that Tommy had so spitefully thrown in his face for not being big enough , and after asking Teeny to marry him , drive to the nearest state that they could marry in before she turned eighteen , and become his wife before the sun went down . But as much as he wanted to do just that , he knew that it was probably a bad idea for a number of different reasons , so instead he kissed her slowly before he opened the door and helped her put the rest of her belongings into one of his duffel bags .

He had just zipped it closed when Tommy came back into the room and announced . " Mom and Dad want you home now . So say goodbye and lets go . " She started crying again , and he pulled her into his arms and murmured . " Shh , no more tears . Go on home and talk to your parents . Explain what happened and we'll talk later . " " Promise ? " She asked , worry clear in her eyes . " Yeah , i promise i'll call you . " " Okay .. unless i'm in trouble for lying about being with Chelsea , and they take away my phone ... " She started to panic . " Shh , don't worry . I'll call you and if i can't get through i'll find a way to check on you . I love you i promise you , that even if we have to be apart for awhile , I'll wait for you . " " Okay . " She nodded " I love you Jon . " She whispered and Tommy sighed heavily , in annoyance and said . " Lets go ! "  
Her eyes filled with tears and he leaned down to kiss her one last time . Taking his time , despite her brothers warnings . His lips brushing gently over hers as his hand held her face that he loved so much and would miss while they were apart .  
" Goodbye , Jon . " She murmured , her bottom lip trembling with emotion as new tears slid silently down her cheeks . " See you soon , Teeny . " He leaned down to place one last soft peck on her lips , before he followed her out to the car . He carried her bag out for her and helped her in the backseat since she refused to sit up front with her brother . He leaned down to kiss her one last time as he made sure she was buckled up , telling her he loved her and offering her a reassuring smile before he shut the door . He turned to see Tommy standing behind him and he looked pissed as he said between his teeth .

" I have something to say to you and you had better listen , and listen good . You stay the hell away from my sister and my family . I heard the promises you made to her and the lies that you told her . " " They weren't lies , Tommy . I love her . " " Bullshit ! Both of us know none of what you're saying is true . You don't love her and you never will . You're not capable of loving anyone , Jonathan . And even if you were , you're not worthy to be loved by her . You're unlovable . Hell , your own mother didn't even love you because you're a worthless piece of shit . And i won't stand by and watch my little sister get her heart broken by the likes of you . I can't believe you betrayed me like that . You took advantage of my baby sister . You played on her feelings for you and took advantage of how vulnerable she was last night after what that asshole tried to do to her . And now the police want her to get examined because that asshole is threatening legal action against her for assault . " " Wait , what ? That son of a bitch ! " Jon was angry at himself that the thought hadn't even occurred to him that her prom date would try to turn the tables on her and make her the one in the wrong . " Yeah well , it takes one to know one . And you and i both know that you didn't even bother with protection when you decided to fuck my sister . Which means she is going to refuse to be examined because she doesn't want anyone to find your DNA on her , and will probably end up having to go to court for this and have her name dragged through the mud being accused of everything from a total bitch and cock tease , to a crazy whore . And that is the last thing my family needs right now . There is so much that you don't know about . So much that Kristeena isn't even aware yet . So don't lose any sleep thinking that i'm going to tell them what happened here . Trust me , they don't need to feel the betrayal that i do right now . But if you ever .. ever , lay one hand on my sister again . I will cut you down and make you wish you never laid eyes on her . "

" What the hell is that supposed to mean , huh ? What are you gonna do ... kill me ? Cut my dick off ? What ? Both of us know that under normal circumstances , when your sister isn't standing right there in harms way , that you wouldn't lay a hand on me , because you're nothing but a fucking coward who has everything a person could hope for . A family who loves him unconditionally . A stable job . A roof over his head .. food in his stomach . And what do you do with it ? You shit all over everything you have and the people who love you and shove a god damn needle in your arm and snort anything you can get ahold of , up your nose ! Yeah , Tommy . I know that you're still using . " Tommy huffed and tried to deny it , but Jon was relentless as he continued . " You think i haven't noticed that your nose is always sore and your eyes are always bloodshot ? You think i don't know the reason that you always wear long sleeves even in ninety degree weather ? " He asked . Tommy's eyes turned dark . His fingers curled into tight fists as he sneered . " You're one to talk . Its not like you've never had your own addictions . " " No , you're right . I have had a drug problem in the past . But i have been clean for the past two years . I didn't like who i was when i was using . And i knew that if i didn't clean myself up , i was either going to lose my life because of it , or ruin any chance i had at having a successful wrestling career . Either way , i would have been dead .

So i finally admitted i had an addiction and got myself clean . I did it for myself and for wrestling and yes , as much as i know you don't want to hear it , i did it for your sister . " " Thats bullshit , Jon . You didn't give two shits about Krissy until you decided you wanted to bang her . " " Thats not true and you know it . I have always loved your sister . I've always tried to protect her . " " Oh really , now the truth comes out you fucking pervert ! " Tommy accused . But Jon wasn't having it , and shot back " Oh cut the crap , Tommy ! You know damn well that i wasn't attracted to her back when she was little . But hell yes , i cared about her . I loved her and respected her . Why do you think i stayed away from the house so much when i was using? Why do you think i never allowed you to bring her to a match? Its because i never wanted her to see me like that . I cared what she thought of me . I wanted to be the man she thought i was . A good man who deserved to be her friend . " Tommy snorted " Her friend ? So thats what you're calling it . You don't have female friends , Jon . And you'll never deserve her as a friend or a lover . " " Maybe not , but i do love her . I know i've made a lot of bad choices in my life . I've used drugs . I've slept with women i didn't know and didn't care about . I've admitted all of that . I own every mistake and bad choice i've ever made . But i've never shoved a god damned needle in my arm or been so strung out on heroin , that i have stolen money from a friend to pay off my dealers , when i knew damn well that friend had never had much and was trying to build a nest egg for his future . " Tommy looked at him stunned as Jon continued . " Yes , i know about that too . I never said anything because you're like my brother . And your family is like my family . And just the thought of you or them being put in harms way because of a drug deal gone bad , kills me , when i had the money and could have prevented it . But let me make something very clear to you . I have worked hard my whole life for every cent i've been given . I've put my body through unspeakable amounts of pain and traveled from town to town , sleeping in shit holes and living on a little bit of nothing so that i can one day get out of this shit town and get my hands clean ... so that when i do get out my Grandmothers shitty ring and get down on one knee and ask your sister to be my wife , i'll be able to provide for her and give her and our children a happy , safe , loving home and keep food on the table . The kind of life that you were blessed with and that i always longed for and never had . So don't stand here and make empty threats and call me trash when i have had to claw and bleed every fucking day of my life to get just enough to get by , when you have had it all given to you and don't appreciate it . You stole money that i would have given you anyway , just so you can continue feeding your habit , and if you do by some chance get the balls to stand up to me again . I promise you that the next time i won't stand there and take it like i did this time . And if you ever call your sister a whore again , in my presence you won't be calling anyone anything ever again because i'll rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it up your ass . Now that we're done with our little talk . I think you should get Teeny home to your parents so they can see for themselves that she is okay . And if they take away her phone , You WILL let her use yours long enough to call me to let me know she is okay or i go to the cops about the money . Are we clear ? "

Tommy snarled at him and wiped at his nose . He didn't say another word , as he turned on his heel and got into the car .  
Kristeena had her face buried in her hands as she sat crying as they pulled away . Lifting her head to look at him until he was out of her sight , he could read her lips as she repeated over and over again , that she loved him , and he hoped that she could read his too as he told her ' I love you , too Kristeena . "

As soon as they were gone , he went back inside and grabbed a few things , before heading out to seek vengeance , for his Little Star .


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and follows**

 **Spring 2009**

Kristeena opened the car door and jumped out before Tommy had even turned off the engine . Slamming the door behind her , she ran inside and up to her room .Locking the door behind her before she curled up on her bed and gave into the gut wrenching sobs that she had tried to tamp down during the drive home . She was plenty angry at her brother but beyond that , she was hurt and scared of what her brother would tell her parents and what their reactions would be . The thought of them being angry and trying to keep Jon away from her , didn't sit well with her considering she had wanted it just as much as he had . Maybe even more .  
She didn't regret her decision to make love with him , but she did regret that she hadn't thought to look at her phone that morning and call her parents to let them know she was okay . The sheer number of missed texts and calls , making her cringe as she had looked at her phone on the drive home . If she had just taken a few moments she might have avoided most of this . But she was to caught up in what she was feeling , and selfishly , didn't want anything from the outside world to ruin or cut short , their time together . She had wanted him for so long . Dreamed about him telling her he loved her , too . Fantasized about what he would be like as a lover . But nothing in her wildest dreams had prepared her for the reality of just how being intimate with him , made her feel . For the first time in her life , she felt like a real woman . He made her feel beautiful and desirable . Smart and sexy . Strong and respected and confident in herself . For the first time in her life she had made a decision strictly for herself and what she wanted , without worrying what everyone else would think and letting their opinions stop her from following her heart .

For the first time , she had lived for herself and did what she wanted and she didn't regret a single moment of their time together . She loved him , and he loved her too . And their intimacy was so much more than just sexual . It was deep trust , years of friendship and an all consuming love . He made her feel loved . Loved and cherished in a different way than her family did or ever could . And she would be damned if she was going to just sit back and allow anyone to try to rip that away from her or diminish it by making derogatory remarks about him . Or try to push her back into the mold that she had always done her best to fit into of the perfect daughter , naive sister and dutiful granddaughter . Obedient , naive and allowed everyone else to tell her what she was going to do and what she wanted in life . Like she didn't have enough common sense to make the right decision for herself because she was the youngest member of their family .  
She wasn't a baby anymore and it was time that everyone realized that fact and accepted it . Because she wasn't about to go back to the way she was before last night and this morning , when she had so much to lose .  
She would be strong for herself and for Jon . But that didn't make her miss him any less and wish she were still with him or at the very least , that she could talk to him . She pulled out her phone to call him before her parents got back but was disappointed when she got his voicemail .

She left him a quick message , just before she heard the front door close and her parents rushing up the stairs .  
She looked down at herself and sighed . Regretting that she hadn't taken a moment to change out of Jon's clothes before they got home because she wanted to wait until things had calmed down to tell them about herself and Jon .  
But it was to late now , she accepted , as she pulled the door open and stood up straight ready to face the music and the consequences head on . But before she could say a word , both of her parents wrapped their arms around her and spoke over each other as they said " Thank god you're safe and you're home ! We were both so scared ... don't ever do that again , Kristeena . You have no idea how scared we were imagining the worst case scenarios . " She felt bad now , seeing how worried they had been . And tried to reassure them . " I'm fine , mom and dad . I'm fine and i'm so sorry that i scared you and lied to you about where i was last night . I was just so scared and i .. " " It doesn't matter right now where you were or who you were with . All that matters right now is that you're home and you're safe . We'll deal with the rest of it later . "  
They continued to cling to her . So long that she started to wonder if they would ever let her go . But eventually , they did and they shared a look between them before her father excused himself and went downstairs . While her mother remained behind and shut the door behind him , before sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to her and with a deep sigh said . " Sit down , Kristeena . I have something to tell you and it seems like we need to have a long overdue talk . "

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she sat down next to her mom and braced herself for what was about to come .  
But was taken aback when the first words out of her mouth were . " So , it seems that your date last night is going to try to be a little bitch and press charges against you for assault . The police are going to need to speak with you and get your side of the story . But they are urging us to take you to the hospital to be examined . But i don't want to do that if there is no need for it because i don't want to embarrass you and make your personal life public knowledge . You're father .. well , he agrees with the police and wants to cover all the bases . But i don't think he has put two and two together and figured out exactly where you were and who you were with and ... what you might have been doing with that person last night . But Kristeena , as much as i love you and want to protect you .. you have to be honest with me about everything i'm about to ask you , alright ? " Kristeena nodded . And her mom took a deep breath , as if bracing herself and asked " Did Kyle force himself on you ... did he rape you ? " " No Mommy . He didn't . I swear . If he would have , i would have went to the hospital last night and called you and Dad right away . " Her Mom hugged her closed and breathed a sigh of relief . But she had promised her Mom the whole truth , so she cleared her throat and said " But umm , He ... he tried to though . I ... I have marks " Her Mom nodded in understanding and asked . " Show me ? " She stood then and carefully slid the oversized sweatpants down . Thankful for the long tee shirt when she realized she wasn't wearing any underwear because she couldn't locate them earlier before she left Jon's . Her mom chose to ignore that for the moment as she carefully removed the bandages and examined the bruises and the cuts and scrapes . " We should get some photos of these . And go have them cleaned so they don't get infected . " " They've been cleaned by both myself and .. " " And Jon ... " Her mother finished when she hesitated . And she nodded yes . Before saying . " Yes , Mommy . Myself and Jon ... Thats who i stayed with last night . Thats where Tommy found me this morning . After what happened with Kyle last night i was so scared and i felt so stupid . And the only person i wanted was Jon . He came as soon as i called him and took me back to his place after i told him about Chelsea wanting time with her boyfriend . I'm .. i'm sorry for lying to you last night . " She apologized . " We'll get to that later . That is the least of my worries right now , trust me . " Her mom assured her and she nodded . Once again sitting back down beside her mother who took her hands in hers and looked her in the eyes . Sighing as if trying to gather the strength to ask her next question or fearing the answer .

But finally she said . " Kristeena ... i know that you're not going to like this and be mad at me for asking . But i am your mother and its crucial that you tell the absolute truth no matter what . I don't want you to worry about anyone else and how they feel and what the repercussions for them may be . I don't want you to worry that anyone will judge you or blame you . I know that you have special feelings for Jon .. I've known it for years .. but this is about your well being and your safety , not your feelings . I care about that boy too and trust me , i don't want to think ill of him . But you're my child , Kristeena . My flesh and blood . My love for you and your brother knows no bounds . So .. before i tell the police no to the rape kit . I need to ask if Jon .. forced himself on you in any way . Kristeena , did Jon rape you ? " She asked boldly . Kristeena was in absolute shock , tears coming to her eyes that her mother would even think such a horrible thing . But she quickly set all doubts aside when she said . " No mommy . Jon didn't rape me . He didn't force me or hurt me in any way . I swear . He wouldn't do that ." She felt tears start to well as she asked " How could you even think for even a moment , that he would hurt me like that ? You know him .. i don't understand how you could think that . " She finished , letting go of the tears now . Confused and hurt as to how her mother could think that it was even a possibility .  
" I'm sorry Kristeena . I didn't think he would , not really . But i had to make sure . When you become a mother you'll understand why i had ask . I'm sorry if thats not a good answer . But its all i have right now . I'm just glad that you're okay . That you're safe and home with me . " She hugged her and Kristeena let her , even though she still hurt and confused that she had asked .  
As she hugged her back . She realized that her mom was crying too . And she was glad that it was her Mom that was having this talk with her and not her Dad . Not because she was ashamed . She wasn't a little girl , and was through with living her life to please everyone else . But she knew her Dad would always see her as his princess , and so , as close as they were , she really didn't feel comfortable talking about sex with him .  
Even though she was sure that her Mom would tell him so he would know that she had lost her virginity to Jon . It didn't mean that she actually wanted to talk to him about it . And she was even more glad that it was her mom there instead of her Dad , when she asked .  
" One more question about Jon . Did he ... take care of you ? " She asked . Kristeena nodded yes and smiled for the first time since this nightmare had started as she assured her mom . " Yes , he did . It was ... perfect , Mommy . I love him so much . And he loves me to . And i trust him . He was so gentle ... so patient and loving with me . And he showed me so much respect , Mom . I felt so safe and so loved . Before , during , after . My first time was better than i ever knew it could be because it was with him . I've never been happier or felt more alive than i did when i was with him . I can't even properly describe how he makes me feel . I'm not even sure there are words that are strong enough to do so . But i know that i wouldn't trade it for the world and i won't ever regret it . Because for the first time in my life , i felt like i was exactly where i needed and wanted to be , if that makes sense . " Her Mom gave her a warm , reassuring smile and stroked her hair as she sighed and assured her . " It makes perfect sense , Kristeena . I'm going to be completely honest with you . As your mother , i wish you would have waited awhile longer to take this step . But as a woman , i understand how easy it is to get swept up in all these new wonderful feelings when your with the man that you love . And if you were going to be intimate with someone for the first time , i'm glad it was with someone who loves and respects you as much as Jonathan does . " She frowned at that , and asked " You knew how he felt ? Why didn't you tell me , Mom ? "  
She waited quietly for her Mom to answer and when she did she said . " Honestly , there were a few reasons . For one , they weren't my feelings to confess . I knew that one day , Jonathan would find the right time and the right words to let you know how he felt . But i also knew that he was struggling with himself because he felt guilty for how he felt about you . Because of your age and because of his relationship with your family . And , i'll admit . Selfishly , i wanted to him to hold off as long as he could because i wanted to keep you my little girl for as long as possible . I'm going to be very honest with you , Kristeena . As wonderful as these new awakened feelings are to experience , they also bring with them a lot of complications . Love and sex complicate things in a way that nothing else does .

It can bring up feelings of jealousy and codependency , that you have to learn to navigate your way through together and apart . Loving someone is a fine balance of holding on and letting go .If you hold on too tight , you suffocate each other . So you have to learn to let go enough so they can breathe and trust that they will love you enough to come back to you . I guess i just didn't want you to have to deal with those things while you're still so young because i don't want you to have to split your focus and lose sight of your aspirations and dreams because you're too busy watching him chase his .  
Does any of this make sense ? " She let her Mom's words sink in before she nodded yes and replied . " Perfect sense . " She paused before saying . " Mom ? " " Yes sweetheart ? " " Thank you ... you know . For being so understanding about this and not flipping out and forbidding me from seeing JD again like Tommy tried to . I was so scared ... " She started to cry , her voice trembling as she continued " ... that you would look at me the way that he did and hate me for my feelings for Jon . " " Oh baby .. " Her mom soothed , pulling Kristeena into her arms . " I could never hate you no matter what . Certainly not for falling in love and acting on those feelings . Tommy doesn't hate you either , Kristeena . I promise you he doesn't . " " But he does .. you didn't see the way he looked at me . He called me a slut and a whore . I never thought he would be so cruel to me ... I never thought he could be so violent with Jon . He was like his brother . And i ruined their friendship . I don't know if i'll ever forgive myself for that . Especially for Jon's sake though because he doesn't have many people who care about him like Tommy does . Please promise me that you'll never turn your back on Jon .. he needs ... No , he deserves to be loved . And i'm scared that i won't be enough and that he might resent me one day .. "

She sobbed into her Mother's shoulder . And her Mom , bless her , knew exactly the right words to say as she soothed .  
" Shh .. i promise that i will always care about Jon . He is like a son to me and always has been ever since the first time Tommy had him over . He was dealt a shitty hand in life . His Mother was no kind of mother to him and trust me , we had it out a few times which was why he was able to stay here so often .  
He may be a little rough around the edges ... but he has always treated myself and your father with respect . And he has always had Tommy's back no matter what . And as far as you ... well , you know how he has always treated you . So don't worry about Jonathan not having anyone to love him . He has me , he has your Dad , we know he has you .. and even though it doesn't seem like it right now . He has Tommy too . Your brother is hurt and angry right now . He feels betrayed and maybe even a little jealous that he is the second most important member of this family in Jonathan's life . And he feels like he failed you as a big brother , because he didn't see the obvious , that you two had feelings for one another , and so he didn't protect you from him . " " I don't need to be protected from Jon . " " I know that . And deep down , Tommy knows it too . But its hard for him to accept that you're growing up . Because to him you're always gonna be his baby sister . He would have been like this with anyone you were with . But because he didn't see it with Jon , he feels blindsided . But the good news is , that he loves both of you . It may take awhile , but eventually he will come around and accept that you and Jon are together . And as far as Jon resenting you ... " She paused , smiling as she said without a shred of doubt . " ... That boy has loved you since the moment you first met . And i've seen that love grow and change from innocent love that one has for a child , to sweet and tender affection love as you wrapped yourself around his little finger and charmed him , to deep caring and strong attraction , type love to what it has become now . A mixture of all of those loves , combined into one . Pure and sweet at the heart of it . The caring even deeper , the affection greater . The attraction , undeniable and when all combined , all consuming . You don't come back from a love like that , Kristeena . It changes you . Becomes a part of who you are . So i can say with confidence that no matter what happens . Jonathan will never resent you . Because in is eyes and in his heart , you are the best thing that has ever happened to him . And no matter what he lost , it won't compare to what he has gained by loving you . " Kristeena smiled , praying that her Mom was right .

" Thanks Mommy , I 'm so glad that you're here . And i'm so sorry that i lied about where i was last night ... speaking of . What is my punishment going to be for that ? " She asked , anxious to get it over with . Her Mom smiled at her and said . " I have to discuss that with your father , but until we decide i would like you to stay in your room . Have you eaten anything today ? " She shook her head no and her Mom said . " Alright .. i'll bring you up a sandwich before i talk to your Father . You will probably lose your phone privileges later , unless it has to do with school or work of course , so if you have any calls you need to make now might be a good time .. " Her Mom suggested with a knowing smile .  
" Thank you , Mom . " Kristeena smiled softly as she watched her Mom head towards the door .  
" Mom ? " She called as she reached for the doorknob . Her Mom pausing to turn back to her . She rushed forward then , and threw her arms around her Mother . . Hugging her tightly as she sobbed . " I love you Mommy . " " I love you too , baby . I'll be back soon with your food . I'll knock before i come in . " Kristeena nodded , understanding what she was trying to tell her .  
And as soon as her Mom closed the door , she opened her purse and retrieved her phone . Punching in Jon's number again , and praying that he picked up this time .

Jon sat behind the wheel of his truck , tapping his fingers on the steering wheel , as he watched and waited for his target to appear . He had done a little digging and found of where to find his target , and although he knew he might have a long wait and had to bide his time and pick the perfect moment to strike . He knew that it would be worth it , to avenge the woman he loved .

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID , smiling softly as he quickly hit answer and held the phone to his ear .  
" Hey little star . How are you babe ? Is everything okay ? " He asked , hearing the softness in his tone as he spoke to Kristeena . She remained silent at first and for a moment , he thought maybe they got disconnected , until he heard her soft cries . Fear and anger coiled in his gut and he momentarily forgot his mission as his fists curled into his palms and he asked .  
" Whats wrong , Teeny ? Do you need me to come get you ? " " No . I , i'm okay . I talked to Mom .. " She began and he ran a hand through his hair , guilt washing over him as he sighed and asked . " Is that why you're crying ? Baby , i'm so sorry i caused all of these problems for you . I'm so sorry little star ." " No , don't be sorry . I was the one who caused the problem because i lied to my parents about where i was spending the night last night . They haven't decided what my punishment is going to be for that yet . I think they were just so relieved that i was safe that they haven't had time to process everything yet .  
But i know its coming . And i think its just now hitting me , that i might not be allowed to see you for weeks . And i miss you already . " " Aww , babe . I miss you too . Don't worry though , whatever happens next i'll be here when you get off punishment . Although , i might have to wait until you're eighteen if Tommy tells your folks what he walked in on . I'm pretty sure they're both going to be pissed . And i can't say i blame them . But that doesn't change the way i feel about you or wanting to be with you . Because i do , want to be with you . Very very much . And if i have to wait , then i'll wait . " He stated matter of fact . " That might be a long time though , Jon . I can't ask you to wait for months . " She whispered . Tears clogging her throat . " You aren't asking me . I'm telling you . I'm going to wait for you . " " Why? You can have any girl you want , Jon . " She said sadly . Breaking his heart with how her insecurities were playing with her mind . " Easy . Because , i love you and you're the only girl i want . You're worth waiting for Teeny girl . " He said sincerely . " Oh Jon . Thank you for saying that . I know i'm probably being stupid and annoying , crying over my insecurities . But i just love you so much and i , don't want to lose you . " " You won't baby . I promise you . And you're not annoying or stupid . Everyone needs reassurance once in awhile . " " Thank you for understanding . I do have some good news , though . " " Yeah ? And what would that be ? Let me guess . You're even more beautiful than you were an hour ago ? You've discovered a secret passage to get out of your house and plan on using it to sneak out to see me ? " He suggested , and had her giggling as every idea he had got sillier and more outlandish or very flattering , that he made her blush .

When he finally asked seriously , what her good news was though . She replied .

" I , i don't know how my Dad is going to react to our news . But i already talked to Mom about us ... actually she figured it out on her own . " " She did ? " He asked , breathing a sigh of relief now that she stopped crying . And that since she said it was good news , maybe her Mom hadn't freaked out as much as he had feared . " Yeah . As it turns out she knew that we had feelings for each other and has known it for awhile . " " Well you were pretty obvious , babe . " He teased . Trying to make her smile again . She giggled softly and he closed his eyes to savor the sweet melodic sound . " Gee , thanks for telling me i was walking around with heart eyes for so long and making an ass of myself . " She teased back and he smiled and said . " I loved your heart eyes . They were adorable . Just like you , Teeny girl . I love you , little star . And i already miss you , and your ass . " She giggled again , and he knew her cheeks were pink even as she teased back " I miss and love you and your ass , too JD . Oh the next few weeks are going to be so hard to get through without seeing you or hearing your voice . " He felt emotion well up in his throat as he thought about how much he would miss something as innocent as her laugh and her smile . And those incredible eyes that could see right through him . He cleared his throat , not wanting to become a puddle of tears like a big ol pussy , as he got sentimental over missing her voice or seeing her smile for a few weeks . And changed the subject . " Yeah , for me too . So , any news on the charges that the little prick is threatening to bring against you ? " Jon asked , eyeing the doorway of the building across the street . " No , not yet . Mom mentioned that the police want to talk to me and they might be sending an officer over so i don't have to go in . The lawyer advised them to take pictures of the bruises . But mom isn't going to make me go through an examination since i wasn't raped . " She paused and then began in a hesitant tone . " JD ? Can i ask you something ? "

" Yeah Teeny . Of course you can . You can always ask me anything . No matter what . " She breathed softly and then asked . " Do you really think he is going to go through with pressing charges against me ? " He could hear in her voice that she was scared and wanted nothing more than to go drive over to her house and wrap his arms around her to comfort her and promise her that everything was going to be okay . But he knew he couldn't do that right now . So he did the only thing he could . He sighed and admitted " I don't know , baby . But i promise you , that i'm gonna do everything i can to make sure he doesn't . " " Jon ... what does that mean ? Where are you , anyway ? " She asked concern clear in her tone .

" Umm , i think its best if you don't know the details . But lets just say ... i'm taking care of something that i should have taken care of last night . " " Jon ! Promise me you aren't about to do something stupid ? " She said in a hushed tone . He chuckled and said .  
" I promise i'll be careful .. " " Jon ! What are you going to do ? Jon .. do you hear me ? " She asked when he seemed to get distracted . " Yeah , Teeny .. Look , i gotta go ... " He said when he saw the person he had been waiting for exit the building and climb behind the wheel of a brand new sports car . " " No ! Jonathan Dean Good ! Whatever it is you're about to do , stop ! " She hissed trying to be quiet as she heard footsteps on the stairs . " I'll try to call you later , babe . But in case they won't let you talk , i need you to know and remember that i love you , and i'll always protect you , Kristeena . " " Jonathan ! JD ! .. Promise me you won't do anything ! " " Sorry , Teeny . I can promise you a lot of things but i can't promise you that . He fucked with the wrong girl when he fucked with you . Nobody fucks with the girl i love and gets away with it . Not on my watch . He signed himself up for this when he fucked with whats mine . And he is going to live to regret it . I gotta go . I love you , little star . " He said as he turned the key in the ignition and she heard his truck start . " Shit ! JD ! JD ! Wait ! I ... I love you too . Be careful . Don't do anything that will take you away from me forever . I can't live without you . " She heard him smile into the phone and he said . " Don't worry . You'll never have to . I'm not going anywhere . You're stuck with me now . I'll be careful . Promise . I love you , Teeny . " He said softly . But before she could respond , he disconnected the call .


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for the nice reviews . And the new follows .**

 **Spring 2009**

Kristeena was still shaking as she disconnected the phone . But before she could calm down , she heard her mom knock on the door .  
" Come in ." She called . And her Mom entered with a sandwich and a bottle of water . She gave her a soft smile as she made her way towards the bed and asked . " Is Jonathan okay ? " " Yeah .. " she said and , still rattled , started to confess what she had just heard . But when she opened her mouth , instead of the truth , she heard herself lie " He's going to the gym to work out with one of his friends . Said he needed to work off steam or something . " Oh .. alright . Why do you look so upset then , baby ? " Her Mom asked . She shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind . " I don't know . I guess i just realized that that might be the last time i hear his voice for awhile , and i think its just hitting me now how much i'm going to miss him . " She confessed . It wasn't exactly a lie . She did miss him already . But the truth was she was terrified . Terrified that he was going to do something to get himself hurt or more likely in a whole lot of trouble , no matter how careful he was . And there was nothing she could do about it but hope and pray that whatever he was up to , he didn't get hurt or caught .

" Kristeena ... did you hear a word of what i just said ? " Her mom asked , breaking into her thoughts .  
" What ? " She looked up , and her mom smiled and smoothed a hand over her hair as she said . " I was telling you that the lawyer and a police officer are coming over in about an hour to speak with you . Dad still wants you to go to the hospital and have a rape kit done , but i told him no . But i did call the hospital and Dr . Brewer , agreed to come over on her way home to examine the bruises and scrapes . The lawyer wants me to take pictures when the officer gets here . Don't worry it a very nice female officer we spoke to who is going to be in the room with us . Its basically just to make sure that everything is documented and authenticated so they can't say the wounds were makeup or something . They ... would like your clothes from last night too . To match the dirt to the location and see if he left any DNA when he tore it to prove he attacked you and you acted in self defense . So , i want you to eat . And then you can nap until they get here if you want . You look exhausted . " " Yeah , i'm pretty tired . Can i ... can i take a shower ? I already took one at Jon's last night anyway . " " Sure baby . You have already showered off any DNA he might have left on your cuts so i don't see the harm . Okay .. i'm going to go and let you do what you need to do . I love you , Kristeena . And i'm glad that you're home and safe ." " I love you too , Mom . " She said giving her mom a hug . Her mom leaned in and kissed her forehead .  
" Everything is going to be okay . I promise you . " Her Mom said in a reassuring tone . Kristeena gave her a small forced smile . Hoping that her mom was right as she thanked her Mom for the food , and sat the plate on her nightstand . Her Mom got up and headed towards the door to leave . Pausing at the last minute , she turned around and said . " Eat that " Kristeena wordlessly , picked up the sandwich and took a bite . Making her mom smile before she shut the door and went back downstairs to wait for everyone to show up .

Kristeena sat the plate aside and barely managed to swallow the bite she had taken . Wishing that Shadow was with her so she would be able to pass some of it off to him . And because he always made her feel better when she was down . She slowly climbed out of bed and unzipped the bag that held everything from last night . She smiled softly when she spotted the roses lying on top and lifted the blooms to her nose , inhaling deeply before she saw one of Jon's tee shirts folded neatly beneath it , a small handwritten note on top that read .

 **" For you to sleep in while we're apart , so my arms will be around you every night . I love you , Little star . Forever yours , JD . "**

And just like that , she started to cry .

Twenty minutes later , she had managed to eat half of her sandwich and finish off the bottle of water before she tucked the note and flowers into the hope chest that had belonged to her great great grandmother . Not trusting that Tommy wouldn't come in one day and find them in her room , and throw them out . She tucked the tee shirt she had on in there as well . Not ready to wash it quite yet . She locked it , before tucking the key back into its hiding space . And after setting the bag that held her ruined dress and shoes from the previous night , aside . She gathered her things to go have a shower .

Afterwards , she slipped on the clean shirt that smelled of Jon , along with a pair of loose shorts , socks and a lightweight hoody over top of her shirt to cover it so that Tommy wouldn't see it and start in about Jon , while the police officer was there .  
Since her Mom hadn't taken her phone yet , she checked it every few minutes to see if Jon had called . Her fingers traced over the buttons tempted to call him but not daring to since she didn't want to get him in trouble or distract him .  
Now that there was nothing left to do to distract her , her fears of what would happen started to take over and she curled into a ball in the center of her bed , and cried herself to sleep .

Twenty minutes later , she heard a light knock on the door just before it opened . " Kristeena . Its Mom . Wake up sweetheart . Dr. Brewer , is here . " " Huh ? Is Jon okay ? " She asked groggily , as she pushed herself up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes , which were dry and gritty feeling from all of the crying and lack of sleep the night before , with the back of her hand . Her Mom smiled softly and gave a light chuckle as she came into the room and said . " I'm sure Jon is fine at the gym with his friend . " " Huh ? " She asked , forgetting her lie momentarily . Luckily her Mom just chuckled and said . " I guess you were more tired than i thought if you don't even remember what Boo told you an hour ago . " " Boo ? Really , Mom ? " Kristeena said in a questioning tone , raising an eyebrow at her Mom's trying to use the term that some of her friends called their significant other . Her mom just laughed and said . " Get up . I'm going to bring the doctor up to see you . " " Okay Mom . Thanks . " She said as she got up out of bed and after checking her phone, went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face .

She grabbed a towel to dry her face when she heard the door open and quickly hung the towel up to go join them . Feeling nervous , but just wanting to get this over with .  
" Hello , Kristeena . How are you feeling today? " Dr . Brewer asked in her warm friendly tone that had always calmed her down when she had to go in for a visit or when she was on her service at work . " I'm okay . A little bruised and scratched up . A lot tired .. and even more scared of whats going to happen next . But otherwise i'm hanging in there . It hasn't been all bad . " She said when she thought about Jon and what had happened between them last night and continued early this morning . " Well , i'm glad to see you smiling . I'd like to take a look at these bruises and scrapes and talk to you for a bit before the rest of them get here if thats okay . "  
" Sure . Umm , are you doing a pelvic exam too ? " She asked cautiously since Dr . Brewer was technically her female doctor . " " Not today , unless there is a reason that i would need to do one , which would only be necessary if Mr . Lansing , had sexually assaulted you . Or you would like one . " " No , He didn't . I promise . And , no thank you . I might want to request an appointment for another day though if that would be okay . " Dr . Brewer smiled kindly and without judgement as she said " Of course it would be , dear . I will look at my schedule and you look at yours and we'll set something up . " " Thank you . " Dr . Brewer nodded and said " Alright , so back to the matter at hand , if you could remove your shorts and lie down on the bed so i can take a look at these abrasions ... " Kristeena stood and the doctor spread out a paper cover , as she asked " Would you like your Mom to stay or would you be more comfortable alone ? " " She can stay . She already knows everything . " She agreed and watched her Mom lock the door and heard Dr . Brewer ask if she could borrow her desk chair .  
She nodded her consent and after her Mom rolled the chair over , she watched the doctor take a few things out of her bag . Pulling clean gloves onto her hands as she rolled closer to the edge of the bed .  
She examined the cuts and bruises and set about cleaning them out when the officer showed up .  
She talked to them all for a few minutes and after getting confirmation of how old the bruises and scrapes were , collected her ruined dress and shoes , and making sure there were pictures taken before stepping out to wait for the doctor to finish up , and for the lawyer to arrive before taking Kristeena's official statement .

Kristeena told Dr . Brewer what she had used to clean her wounds last night and this morning and about the vitamin E she had put on them , And Doctor Brewer told her she did a good job and gave her a small tube of cream to help the cuts heal and directed her on how often to clean them . And told them she was going to write her a prescription for more of the cream and an antibiotic , just to be cautious of infection .

After she was through she pulled off her gloves and started to put her things away . Her Mom , hearing that the lawyer had arrived excused herself and went downstairs leaving Kristeena alone with her Doctor as she carefully pulled her shorts back on . " Is there any other questions you have for me , Kristeena ? " Doctor Brewer asked and Kristeena bit her lip and hesitated before she said . " Actually ... There are a few ." " Go ahead , know you can talk to me about anything .. " Her doctor encouraged . Kristeena had been going to her since she had started to menstruate , and she was the one who when , at fourteen years old , Kristeena had started having severe cramping during her time of the month , had decided to put her on birth control . So needless to say , she felt very comfortable with talking to her about everything from her period and the birth control , to her interest in becoming a nurse . Doctor Brewer had even helped her get a job at the Hospital and helped her line up a spot in the nursing program after she graduated next year .  
But still , this was the first time she had to discuss her sex life with her because before now she didn't have one .

So even though she felt safe with her , she was still a bit nervous and worried that her doctor would question her decision to have sex for the first time , when she knew she hadn't even went on her first date until last night , let alone have a boyfriend . " You do know i won't judge and that anything you tell me is confidential unless it is going to bring harm to you or someone else . " " Yeah , i know . I just ... I'm seeing someone now and , this is all so new to me .. "

She sighed working up the nerve to ask what she wanted to . Doctor Brewer just smiled and said . " Take your time . And if you would rather discuss this at your next visit , i'm pretty sure i can fit you in during your shift , this week . " " No , thats okay .. well maybe it would like to schedule an exam . But what i wanted to ask was , is there any special way i should ... wash myself after sex .. i mean , i know that they say douching is bad and all but ... I don't want to , you know , have an odor or .. whatever ... " She finally managed to explain her first question . Dr . Brewer , ever the sweet woman and constant professional smiled and said in a patient tone . " Just cleanse as you normally would with feminine wash and everything should be fine . The female anatomy is pretty self sufficient when it comes to that . It sort of cleanses itself . And remember , sexual intercourse and childbirth is what a females reproductive organs are made to do , so as long as no foreign ... items that might have harmful bacteria are introduced to that area , everything should be fine as long as you're being careful and he doesn't have an STD . " She explained patiently .  
" He doesn't . He gets tested quite often for his job , and he says he is always careful and i trust him . " Kristeena assured her . The older woman smiled and said " Good . I'm glad to hear it . " Kristeena nodded and then added . " Ummm ... What about oral ? " She felt her cheeks turn bright , even though she knew it was something she needed to ask . The older woman smiled and replied " Again , that would be a bacteria or STD issue . But as long as he has a clean bill of health and good oral hygiene , you should be fine . Of course i do recommend always using a secondary form of birth control to all of my patients , unless they are purposely trying to get pregnant , which i don't believe would be high on either of your agendas at this time . " " No , definitely not . Not for at least a few more years anyway . I mean , one day i do want to get married and have a family . But i want to finish school and get my career started before i even think about any of that as anything other than , ' one day ' . I mean , we did discuss it happening sometime in the future and we're both on the same page that its a want for both of us . But i'm pretty sure he isn't anxious to be a husband and father anytime soon . He has his own career to think of and it requires a lot of traveling and hard work . I don't think he wants his attention split and that type of responsibility right now , anymore than i do . " She explained . Doctor Brewer smiled and said " I'm glad to hear it . You're young and have years to begin that chapter of your life together . This is the time in your lives you should both be living life , and enjoying each other . Marriage and parenthood can be wonderful and fulfilling , but its a lot of hard work and a lifetime commitment for anyone . And if one or both of you aren't ready for all that comes with it , it can cause problems that sometimes can't be worked out . And ... I'm probably overstepping right now so i'll shut up . " She apologized . Kristeena assured her that it was fine , that she didn't mind the advice . And with a relieved look , Doctor Brewer said " Alright . Well , if you ever do have any issues or concerns or something doesn't feel right or you have a discharge , you just call me and i will make time in my schedule for you . That goes for if you ever need to discuss anything other than your physical health , as well . " Okay . Thank you . " " You're welcome , Kristeena . Now , do you have any other questions for me right now ? "

Kristeena thought about asking her about what had happened when she came . But decided it could wait for now . It hadn't hurt and Jon had promised her it wasn't a bad or abnormal thing , and she trusted him . Maybe she would ask Ashley about it , she thought . After all , not only was she already a nurse , she was a few years older that Kristeena and had a lot more experience with sex than she did .

So she cleared her throat and said " No . I think thats it for now . If i come up with anything else , i'll ask at my appointment . " Alright . Sounds like a plan . Now , if there aren't any other questions , i would like to ask you something as your friend . Of course , you aren't obligated to answer and its still in confidence although personal and not professional . " Kristeena hadn't been expecting her to want to ask a personal question and felt nervous but said

" Yes , of course . " And thought to herself ' Here it comes . ' It must seem odd to her that she had went from never having a boyfriend to having sex in a few days time . But she she was pleasantly surprised when she asked instead . " You said that you have discussed the future and his sexual health . But what i would like to ask is , Did your partner treat you well ? Did he take care of your safety and comfort ? " She breathed a sigh of relief before replying honestly . " Yes , he did . Not that i had any doubts . I know this all must seem so sudden considering the last time i saw you , i didn't even have a boyfriend . But the guy i'm seeing ... Well , i've known him for years as a friend . So the trust and the love were already there . I have to admit . I didn't think it would ever happen between us . But i've wanted it to for a very long time . And when it did happen . It was ... absolutely perfect . " She confessed for the second time that day . Doctor Brewer visibly relaxed and smiled as she admitted " I can't tell you how glad i am to hear that my dear . I have known many girls your age , who have a bad experience the first time around . So i'm beyond happy that your experience was positive because i know how much a bad experience can shape your whole outlook on your body and sex . Its hard enough as a doctor , but as a mother myself its heartbreaking to see girls your age heartbroken , disappointed , and left with bad self esteem over something that should be so joyous . But because i have known you for so long now , and i work with you . I feel particularly protective of you "

Kristeena smiled and said confidently . " I guess i'm one of the lucky ones then . I got the man of my dreams the first try and he was so patient , and loving and made everything so special for me . " " Lucky indeed . But also ... you're a smart , sweet , lovely young woman who has everything going for her . So i would say that your young man is lucky as well . " " Thank you for saying that . " She smiled at the older woman . Before she announced " Well , i guess if you don't have any more questions for me right now , that i should get going . Take care of yourself and I'll talk to you soon about that appointment . "

" I'll be in touch . Thank you for coming to the house and doing this for me . I really didn't want to go to the hospital and have just anyone examine me . Especially since someone else might have insisted on a pelvic exam . My luck it would have been the pediatrician , Doctor Sullivan . Since i'm technically a minor still . " Doctor Brewer said . " I was glad to help out . I know how important it is to have a certain level of comfort with your doctor especially if it delves into personal things like intercourse and attempted sexual assault . I'm sure that Sullivan is a wonderful pediatric doctor , but he isn't a specialist in a womans reproductive health . And between us , i don't care for the man . Even though i'm not sure why that is . " Kristeena didn't much care for him either . But since her ultimate goal was to work with children , she knew he was probably going to be her mentor . No matter how creepy she thought he was . But that was quite awhile off . Right now she needed to try to prepare herself for the charges that she may very well , be found guilty of . " Whats wrong dear ? The doctor asked . Kristeena sniffled , and confessed " I'm scared about the charges . I mean , what if i have to go to jail or my name and my loved ones , gets dragged through the mud because of all of this ? " Doctor Brewer smiled warmly , and said in a reassuring tone . " I know that you're scared . And that is perfectly normal . I think anyone would be given the circumstances . But try to remain calm . For what its worth . I have worked with Officer Dooligan and your lawyer before on other cases , and both are on your side in this and good at their jobs . So i have every reason to believe that everything will work itself out in the end , It always does . "

" I hope so ... I don't want to hurt my family or anyone i care about . And i don't want to get in trouble for something that i did in self defense . In hindsight , i guess i should have reported him right away . But it never even occurred to me that he would try to press charges against me over this considering what he tried to do . I feel like a bit of an idiot considering how big of a jerk he ended up being . " " Don't be to hard on yourself . You were scared and upset that you trusted him and your main priority was getting yourself into a safe environment where he couldn't hurt you anymore . Which is exactly what you did . You are far from an idiot , Kristeena . You're just naturally someone who doesn't look for the bad in a person and you want to give people the benefit of the doubt . And while it is good to be cautious to an extent , being a positive person is a beautiful thing . I hope you never lose that completely , even as you live life and learn that not everyone is as good as you would want them to be . But this , trusting the wrong person , well its all part of growing and maturing that everyone goes through . " Kristeena smiled and said " Thank you for the pep talk and for ... everything . " "Anytime dear . I'll see you soon . " The older woman smiled and left the room .

Kristeena took a moment to compose herself before opening her door and walking down the stairs to talk to the lawyer and give her a statement . But as she came down the stairs ten sets of eyes flew to her and her Mom was smiling as she rushed over to her and with a huge sigh of relief said . " I have some very good news , Kristeena ! We just received a call and there won't be any charges filed against you . " " There aren't ? " Kristeena asked , incredulously . " No baby . There aren't . In fact , the little dickwa ... Err .. Kyle , actually confessed to attacking you with the intention of sexually assaulting you so it looks like he is headed to jail . " She didn't see the others cover their mouths as they tried not to laugh at her Mom's near slip up of calling him a she was to caught up in her own head as she whispered " Jon .. " and felt a soft smile form on her lips . Knowing it had to be because of him . Luckily , her Mom didn't make the connection as she laughed and pulled her into a hug as she said . " Yes , Jon will be so relieved . You should probably call him soon and tell him the good news . " She added in a whisper that only Kristeena could hear . Which she was grateful for . " He did have his lawyer present and signed all the paperwork . But Maybe we should take a statement anyway , just in case he tries to wiggle his way out of it . " The officer suggested and she said " Right . Thats probably a good idea . " Before asking . " Umm , just out of curiosity . Did he say why he changed his mind about going through with the charges and making a confession ? " She asked , trying to sound nonchalant .

" Well , sort of . He apparently went into the station having soiled himself , wept and whimpered his way through his statement and confession . He claimed that he had an attack of conscience . That god spoke to him and put fear into him , and ... oddly .. something about being neutered with a spork . " She quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh but she was sure that the other women saw her but chose not to say anything .

Relieved , she gave her statement and went upstairs to her bedroom to wait for her Mom and Dad , who she was told had went to take a nap because he hadn't slept well the night before , to come talk to her and decide on her punishment .

More relaxed now , she curled up into a ball , happy that Tommy had decided to go out and that she had a little time alone to decompress after the events of the past twenty four hours . She missed Jon terribly but waited for his call .

And an hour later , after she had drifted off to sleep , her phone started to ring . She smiled as she picked it up and said in a sleepy tone .. " A spork , really ? " He chuckled and denied . " I don't know what you're talking about . Please explain . " She talked to him for about twenty minutes . She told him about what doctor Brewer had said about condoms as a secondary form of birth control and he agreed to pick some up . And she tried to pry a little bit of information about Kyle from him . Of course he didn't confess to much , but she wasn't going to push . She was just happy that he was safe and so was she .

She loved just talking to him and hearing his voice and wished she could stay on the phone with him forever . But when she heard her Dad come out of her parents bedroom and walk down the hall she decided to say goodbye . " I guess i should go . I just heard my Dad , so i think they will be in soon to hand down my punishment . Thank you for everything that you did for me . You always take care of me and make me feel safe and loved . I love you Jon ." " You have nothing to thank me for . I love you , Teeny . And i will always take care of you and try to keep you safe . Just like you always take care of me . Now , go talk with your parents . Eat some dinner , and get some sleep Little star . You must be exhausted . " He murmured . " I kinda am someone must have worn me out . " She teased . He chuckled before she continued " By the way . Thank you for the tee shirt . I'm already wearing it . It smells so good , just like you . " " Good , that means you'll dream of me tonight . I hope they're sweet dreams . " He added wistfully , already missing her . " Always . Well , maybe not always good as in innocent . Especially now that i know what i'm missing ... " She purred . He chuckled , wickedly and playfully threatened . " Behave yourself , or i will have to come over and go all romeo climbing up the rain spout and shit , and get my ass arrested or hospitalized for trying to break in or for being caught with my bare ass in the air with you underneath me . " " Well , that sounds totally worth it . " She teased and added " And i do have hours at the hospital next week so , sponge bath ? " That settles it ! I'm coming over right now ... " He teased . She giggled and said softly . " Seriously though . I miss you already and i love you so much . I don't know how long i'm going to be away from you but its already too long " " Yeah . Trust me , i know exactly what you mean because i feel the same way . These next few weeks are gonna be hard on both of us , but we'll get through it . If it makes you feel any better i'm going to be traveling most of the next few weeks for different federations . And yes , before you ask i'm gonna take the pictures with me .

I was actually gonna try to print them out tonight , if i can figure out how to work this printer " he admitted .  
She chuckled and said . " You and your tech issues . " " Hey , i know how to use the basics . A phone and a camera . Really what more do you need ? " " Not much i guess . " She admitted . Then reluctantly said " Well , i guess i should go before they knock . I love you , JD . " " And I Love you , Little Star . Hey , before i let you go , guess what i found that will also be going on my trip with me ? " She could hear his smile and smiled too and as she was about to ask what he found , it dawned on her what he was referring to as she heard him inhale deeply and sigh in contentment . " Jon ! You're such a perv ! " She gasped and he laughed wickedly .  
In her minds eye , She could see his dimples as he laughed and spun the small scrap of silk and lace on his fingertip . As he said in mock innocence . " What ? You left me a nice little souvenir babe so i'm gonna hold onto them for awhile . I think they will bring me good luck . And if not , they'll at least remind me of my sweet little star and how delicious you are . " She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she said . " So romantic . " " I try babe . " He taunted and they both heard him sigh before he said " Well , I guess i really gotta let you go this time . Call me when and if you can , and i'll try to check in on you . Do you know what days you work yet ? "  
" Umm , i'm not sure yet . But i'll sneak a call from the hospital as soon as i can . " " Okay . I love you little star . Goodnight , baby . "  
She smiled . " I love you too , lover . Good night . Try to get some rest . " She said and they finally , reluctantly ended the call . Not even two minutes later there was a knock at the door and after taking a minute to breathe , her parents walked in and sat down to have a long talk with her and hand down her punishment .

Across town at Jon's place . He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the spork he had used to threaten Kyle with and thought back to how he had lured him to the spot where he had taken Kristeena the night before by pretending to be her wanting to meet up with him to work out a deal , so he would drop the charges . He would never forget the assholes terrified expression when he snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the neck . Cutting off his airway , before he had figured out that he wasn't going to be getting laid like he had thought when ' Kristeena ' had texted him . Jon had a whole arsenal of weapons shoved in his pockets to choose from to make him change his mind and turn himself in . But thinking of how scared Teeny had sounded he had chosen the least threatening item , a good old spork and threatened to use it to gouge certain body parts out and stuff them down and up other body parts . And had , to his delight , literally scared the shit out of the younger man as he told him that he had messed with the wrong girl and to pick on someone his own size . Adding that Kristeena was a lady and that she had deserved to be treated as such with respect and without fear of being mauled by the likes of him and having her pretty dress ruined and her silky skin torn . And had told him he was nothing but a pretty rich boy who thinks his shit doesn't stink and that he can do whatever he wants , whenever he wants to whomever he wants without Mommy and Daddy spoiled him and didn't discipline him , and that he was here to tell him that there would be consequences this time . That he had eyes and ears everywhere and would know if he dared to spread hateful gossip about that if he was far to pretty and rich to end up in prison which is the path he was headed down if he didn't change his ways . And for good measure , added that the men in there would make what he threatened to shove up him , seem pleasant by comparison .

After he had him whimpering and crying with a load of his own waste , soiling his pants . He had asked who he was and why he was doing this . And Jon , not dumb enough to give him his name and incriminate himself . Told him he was God and he saw and knew everything . Before he put him into a sleeper hold and once he was out , got in his truck and hightailed it out of there . Then , it was all about the wait as he waited in a hidden location until he saw the bright red sports car pass at an alarming speed as he headed to the police station .  
And although , he was far from God , Jon hadn't been lying completely when he said he had eyes and ears everywhere , because twenty minutes after Kyle had confessed and agreed not to file charges , he received a call from a friend at the police station and knew that everything had went the way he had hoped .

Jon smiled as he went about wrapping up the evidence and packed it in his bag that he traveled with , planning on tossing it and the gloves and clothes he had worn and burner phone he had used to text Kyle , into the bonfire he had been invited to the following night in Delaware . Before sitting down at the computer and an hour later , managed to print off two wallet sized photos of his girl to put in his wallet .

Happy and relieved to know that Teeny was safe and sound at home . But really sad because he missed her so much already .  
These next few weeks would be difficult for him to get through , no matter how many times he had assured Kristeena that they would pass by quickly and how much he had on his plate to keep him occupied .  
One thing he knew for sure though . As soon as she was free from her punishment he would be with her no matter what Tommy or anyone else had to say .  
He loved the guy like a brother still , even after everything that had happened earlier . But he wasn't about to let him or anyone keep him away from Kristeena or talk bad about her . He loved her to much to just let her go and walk away , no matter the consequences .


	14. Chapter 14

**Spring 2009**

A week into her seven week grounding , Kristeena was depressed . School was out now , but because of it being her last week of school for the year , the hospital had cut her hours last week . So her parents had decided to take her phone away . And so when Tommy had come home two nights ago and they had gotten into a huge fight , she couldn't call Jon to talk about it or even escape for a few hours to clear her head . Unfortunately , Tommy hadn't decided to leave again like he often did anymore , and so with him there she had opted not to go downstairs to do more than grab a plate of food before going back up to her room with it . Unless she wasn't given a choice in the matter and her parents forced her to sit down to a family dinner . Which luckily , didn't happen often .

She didn't have any interest in sitting across from her brother at the table at breakfast or dinner and pretending that everything was fine when he was acting like an asshole and talking down to her . Making snide remarks to scare her into thinking he was going to tell her Dad ' exactly ' what he had caught she and Jon doing when he found her . Her Mom , much to her surprise hadn't disclosed the nature of her relationship with Jon to her Dad . So the only thing he knew was that she had stayed at Jon's the night of the prom when she had lied to her parents about going to Chelsea's house . It made her ill to think that her brother could be so spiteful to threaten to share such personal information about her , just to try to get their Dad on his side and keep Jon and her apart .  
But truthfully , she didn't have much interest in eating anything at all , anyway . Her appetite virtually gone , and if she didn't get sick to her stomach, she usually ended up disposing of most of it or slipping it to Shadow when he came into her bedroom to snuggle up with her , which he did every night after he came in from his walk .

Thats where she was now . It was late at night and everyone else was in bed , when she heard Shadow in the hallway crying and pawing at her door until she let him in . He jumped up beside her on the bed and curled into her side , licking the tears on her cheeks and snuggling his big furry body as closely as he could to her . She buried her face into his fur and cried herself to sleep like she had done so many times before in her life . But this was a different kind of heartache than any she had known before . A new kind of heartache that she wasn't used to and didn't know how to handle . She missed Jon terribly , more than she had anticipated which was quite a lot , and often found herself wondering what he was doing at any given time of the day or night . Was he alone ? Was he safe ? Was he eating and taking care of himself ? These were just a small portion of the questions running through her mind at any given time .

She knew he couldn't call her but she also knew that he was out on the road and was well aware of the ring rats who favored Jon , and how lonely he must be , sleeping alone at night without even being able to speak to her .  
And as much as she trusted him and believed that Jon loved her , there was still a small fear that he would slip back into his old ways if he was lonely , bored , or had one to many drinks if he was missing her . He had warned her that he self sabotaged if he got spooked about being too close to someone . What if he was doing that now ?  
Adding to her heartache was how her brother was acting towards her . They had always been close . Making up quickly whenever they did have an argument and not holding grudges and anger . So needless to say that this distance was killing her and her own anger towards him was something she worried she would never be able to completely move past , no matter what . It was like a wound on her soul , that even if it healed in time , she knew would leave a scar to remind her to keep her guard up around him .

The only thing she was looking forward to was work because she was going to attempt to sneak a phone call while she was there . But also because she would be out of the house doing something productive . She also needed to make her appointment with Doctor Brewer , and had decided to ask Ashley a few questions if she got the chance . So sleep , when it came , was a blessing . Because the longer she slept the less she would have to feel and hopefully , the less time she would have to wait to hear his voice again .

Kristeena was up bright and early the next morning . But unfortunately since she wasn't allowed to drive the car right now as part of her punishment , she was forced to get a ride with Tommy . The weather was a solid 90 degrees today , but inside of Tommy's car the air was icy cold as neither of them even bothered to pretend that everything was back to normal . She drummed her fingers on her knee anxious to escape his company , as he pulled up into the circle in front of the hospital Wasting no time , she opened the door and started to jump out of the car without even a word of thanks . But unfortunately , before she could get out , he stopped her with a hand on her elbow . She sneered at him as she whipped her head back around to ask him why he grabbed her when he said in a nasty tone . " Don't get any bright ideas about contacting him while you're here . Mom and Dad might have given you your phone while you're at work but i will know everyone you speak to and where you are at any given time . " Her mouth fell open as she asked " You're tracking me ? " " I wouldn't call it tracking as much as monitoring . But yes , i'm keeping tabs on you because someone has to keep you safe since you clearly can't do it for yourself and Mom lets you get away with many things she shouldn't have . " She was so pissed , she was shaking as she barked .  
" Who the hell do you think you are , tracking me like i'm some sort of criminal ! ? You're not my Dad . And if i had any say in it , you wouldn't even be my brother ! So fuck off and leave me the hell alone ! " She yelled and he snickered and threw back .  
" You're right ! I'm not your Dad . And thank god for that ! But someone in going to have to be there for you when he can't be , so i'm stuck with the burden ! I know you hate me right now but i am your big brother and there isn't a damn thing either of us can do to change it ! Believe me , i would rather not be related to one of Jon's sluts either but there isn't a damn thing i can do to change it ! " His words stung . And before he could say any more she pulled her arm back and slapped him hard across the face . Leaving a bright pink welt on his cheek and mouth before she shouted . " I am not a slut ! I've been with one man my whole life ! And not just any man , but one i've known for years . A man who i happen to love and just because you don't approve doesn't make me a slut or he and i wrong ! "

" But it is wrong , Krissy ! You're just to young and stupid to see it ! For starters he is too old for you ! And more than that , he is a womanizer who took advantage of you when you were ripe for the picking ! And every time i close my eyes i see him rutting behind you like a goddamned animal in heat and hear you telling him to fuck you harder ! Do you have ANY idea , how walking in on that made ME feel ! ? Huh ? ! " He whined .

Under normal circumstances she might care how he felt , but right now , after everything he had said to hurt her , she couldn't muster even a faint amount of regret , as she yelled ." It doesn't matter how it made YOU feel ! Because it wasn't about YOU ! And trust me , i wasn't thrilled that you walked in when you did . And neither was Jon ! That was OUR intimate moment you interrupted and neither us planned for you or ANYONE , to see US ! And whether you admit it or not , I am old enough to decide who i want to be with and how ! So if i want to fuck MY boyfriend six ways til Sunday , its MY business ! Not yours ! I don't know if you're jealous or psycho or what the fuck your problem is ! But you need to grow the fuck up and get over it because i love Jon , and i'm going to have sex with him whether you like it or not ! " " The hell you are ! " He yelled back and grabbed her again . She slapped him again and jumped out of car . Rushing past the onlookers who had witnessed their fight as she disappeared into the building and went straight for the ladies room . Making it just in time to lose the scant breakfast that she had only eaten in the first place because her Mom forced her to . Dry heaving afterwards , as she broke down in the safety of a stall .

Kristeena had stayed in the ladies room as long as she dared . Doing her best to pull herself together , after the upsetting morning she had had so far . Thankful , not for the first time , that she carried a tote bag with a toothbrush and toothpaste , with her to work . Along with a small makeup bag and a spare uniform to change into . When she felt presentable , she made her way to the nurses station to see what area she assigned to that day .

She smiled when she saw that she was in the maternity ward today , which even on her worst days , always cheered her up . After all , How could being surrounded by new innocent life ever bring anyone down ? Four hours in and she had brought in numerous pillows and blankets and pain pills , and witnessed new parents getting to know the tiny new lives they had created . She loved seeing and talking to the mothers of course , but today she found herself paying more attention to the new fathers as they held and fed their sons or daughters for the first time and observed the way that they held and looked at their they were the most precious thing they had ever laid eyes on .  
Of course , she started to wonder what Jon would be like when they had children . She had been pleasantly surprised when he told her he wanted to marry her and have a family with her one day . Because as much she loved Jon and was prepared to make some sacrifices to be with him and balance both of their careers . She couldn't imagine her life without becoming a mother , one day . Like Jon , she wasn't in any big rush to start that chapter of her life . But she loved children and had always dreamed of having a large family and in every one of her daydreams Jon had always been their father .

How cute would their kids be with Jon's curls and cute dimples , she thought to herself and smiled from ear to ear .

She was so caught up in her daydream she didn't hear her coworker and friend , Ashley , calling her from the desk until she came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder with a huge smile as she practically bounced up and down . " There you are ! I've been calling you the past five minutes . You have a delivery and i'm DYING to know whats in the box and who its from ! " She explained , excitedly grabbing her hand and dragging her to the nurses station .

Kristeena spotted a plastic bag with a paper bag inside of it , that looked to be takeout of some sort . And a box that was just about the size of two shoe boxes , that was quickly shoved into her hands by the excited woman . Kristeena smiled , already knowing who it was from when she realized that the bag was Chinese food and quickly tore open the box in her hands . The first thing she saw was a CD that he had somehow managed to burn by himself . She looked at the playlist and smiled when she saw several Springsteen songs included as well as a handful of others . Her heart warming as she saw the songs they had sung to one another , at her sweet sixteenth party , as well as the one they had danced to .

Tearing up when she noticed he had even included an old Patsy Cline song , You Belong To Me , she had listened to over and over again a few years ago , when he had told them he was going out of the country to wrestle and wasn't sure when he would be back . She knew it wasn't a coincidence and that he had somehow remembered that her Nona had gotten her hooked on the late country singers music when she was a little girl , and how she had been inconsolable when he told her he was leaving . She chuckled , and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall . Realizing how obvious her crush on him must have been , back then .

Not wanting to ruin her makeup , she sat the disc aside and picked up another one of his shirts . Lifting it to her nose , she inhaled his scent . Feeling a sense of calm wash over as she sat it aside and reached for the shoe box . Pulling the lid away she saw that he had placed two smaller boxes inside , next to a new pair of shoes that were similar to the ones that had been ruined the night of prom . She lifted one shoe up and turned it over to check the size . When she saw that it was her size , she was touched that he had actually taken note of it . " Oh my ! Those are some sexy shoes . Whoever lover boy is , he has good taste ." Ashley smiled , before she teased " I bet that private box is some kind of lacy lingerie to wear with the shoes . "

Kristeena smiled and said innocently . " I doubt he went out and bought lingerie . Besides , he wouldn't know what size or color to get anyway . " Ashley looked at her with a smirk and said " I wouldn't bet on that . The guy knew your shoe size . And men , always know your bra size . And no matter what you're favorite color is , men almost always choose black and lacy . Every once in awhile white or red . But usually black and lacy . " Kristeena laughed at her friend and Ashley's face remained serious as she asked " Seriously . Have you ever been to VS on Valentines day or Christmas eve ? " Kristeena shook her head no before Ashley continued . " Well , i used to work there part time while i was in nursing school . And trust me , on those two days there were lines a mile long at the register of men holding some variation of something black and lacy . Us girls used to compete to see which one of us could get the most sales from them . We even had different categories . You know , most number of items purchased , most expensive single item purchased and most spent overall . Bonus points if we convinced them to buy perfume or the matching robe . And double bonus points if we could get them to buy something that wasn't black , white or red . Only one of us ever managed that though . But it didn't matter because it was hilarious to see all those guys of all ages holding little black bits of lace . " " Do i even want to know what you got if you won ? " Kristeena laughed . " Umm ... probably not . But lets just say its the gift that keeps on giving . " Ashley winked . The other women at the nurses station chuckled and warned Ashley .  
" Stop talking Ash , and let the poor girl open the rest of her gifts . "

She sat the box that was wrapped separately that had a handwritten stick note on it that said **'Open in private'** , aside . And reached for the small velvet box that looked to contain some kind of jewelry . Which of course caught all of their attention .

" Oh my god ! What is that ! Open it already , girl ! . " Ashley begged . " Yeah , we're dying over here ! " Came a chorus of voices behind her as she slowly lifted the lid . She smiled when she saw what was inside of it and ran her finger over the tiny silver fortune cookie dangling on the delicate chain . She carefully removed it from the box to put it on . And only then did she discover that near the clasp was a silver ' fortune ' that he had had engraved on both sides . On one side it said **' Our love was written in the stars '** And the other side read

 **' K , you're my love & the star that will always lead me home . I love you , J ' **

" What does it say , what does it say ? " She heard the other women asking as they jockeyed to get a better look at it . After she read it to them they told her it was beautiful and gushed about how romantic it was and asked her if this J had any single brothers . Her smile fell as she said sadly . " No , not anymore " Before excusing herself to the break room to distract herself from the pain that question evoked inside of her . Using the excuse that she was hungry and wanted to eat her lunch . Once settled inside the room , She opened the other box and the love letter that was sealed inside of it .

Smiling as she read his hand written missive that explained each gift .

 **' My sweet Teeny ,**

 **I miss you so much , baby . This past week of missing you has led me to spend a lot of time trying to decide what i miss the most . But the truth is , there isn't one thing i miss more than the next because i love all of little piece of everything that makes you , you .**

 **So i'll start off at what is on my mind right at this very moment and go from there . I miss your beautiful smile . The one that you have when something has made you laugh so hard that your body shakes with it . The way that laugh , crinkles your cute little nose and makes your eyes sparkle with mischief as you try to cover your mouth to stop yourself from snorting . That laugh , is like music to my soul . It makes me happy even at my worst moments especially when i have managed to say or do something to amuse you that caused that laugh .**

 **But not to be outdone , i also equally adore that shy , soft smile , the one that comes along with a giggle and a blush that belongs only to me . I miss the way your tone softens and the sound of your voice in my ear telling me you love me and that you're mine . I miss how your endless turquoise eyes soften with love when i kiss you and how they darken with lust when i put my hands on you . I miss your freckle , and how you taste on my tongue . How soft and perfect your skin is beneath my hands . And the way your body arches into mine as i love you . I love how much you trust me with your body and more importantly your heart . I promise you that i won't ever break it because its precious to me . You're precious to me , Kristeena . I miss how perfectly your delicate hand fits into my rough one . And how your eyes light up over the most simple of pleasures . A good song lyric or a little slip of paper from a fortune cookie that you hold as treasure . Or sharing strawberry ice cream with one spoon , and whatever weird shit you decide to pair it with . It is adorable and quirky and totally you .**

 **I wouldn't change one hair on your head , or one tiny little thing about you . Because i adore you just as you are . Somehow , you have snuck past all of my defenses and enchanted me . And i'm not a man who becomes enchanted . I've been hurt before by people who were supposed to love me . People who i was supposed to be able to trust and couldn't . Both of us know that i don't trust and don't love easily . I don't let anyone turn me inside out and become smitten . But i have with you , my little star . You deserve the world and one day , i promise i am going to give it to you .**

 **I love you Teeny . And i know that if i'm missing you this much you must be missing me too . I know that when you're probably driving yourself crazy at night lying alone in your bed wondering where i'm at and what i'm doing and if i'm alright . I know that you're yearning to hear my voice and aching to feel my touch . And wondering if i'm thinking of you too . But you don't have to wonder or worry . Because i promise you that every night when you're in bed thinking of me , i am alone in my bed thinking of for you too . Missing you . Yearning for you , with my heart and my body and my soul until it feels hard to breathe from missing you .**

 **Its at that point every night when i realize that sleep isn't coming anytime soon , that I've found myself looking at the sky , searching for the brightest star . The one that will always bring me home to you no matter how tired and weary i am . No matter how many cuts and bruises i receive while wrestling these hardcore matches .**

 **I have a confession to make . These type of matches used to be such a thrill to me . To leave the ring battered and bloody and leave my opponents in the same condition . But its quickly becoming tedious and less than satisfying now that i know i have someone waiting for me at home who cares if i get seriously injured or not .**  
 **I promise you that although i know it will take some time , that i want to work towards moving away from this type of match soon . Because i want to be a better man , a more cautious man for you . Because i know how because you love me , you'll make yourself sick with worry . Speaking of how well i know you and your crazy beautiful ways . I know that you're not eating right . And no . I haven't been told by anyone . I just know you . In fact , i bet you're sneaking your food to Shadow when nobody is looking like you always do when you're to upset to eat . So that is why i sent the the bag of food .**

 **Open the bag , i'll wait . ... '**

She smiled and opened the bag . Discovering that it held all of her favorites . A small container of Orange chicken , and another of Beef and Broccoli with rice . A plastic container of wonton soup and a vegetable spring roll . Along with a bottle of water and several handfuls of fortune cookies . She smiled as she sat everything out and reached into the bag to get a fork only to find a spork instead . She giggled and hearing her stomach growl , started to eat as she picked up the letter and continued to read .

 **' ... I believe these are all your favorites . Admittedly , it has been awhile since we hung out and i brought over Chinese takeout from that little place down the road , that you love . Who knew they delivered anyway ? '**

He wrote and drew a little wink face . She smiled as she continued reading .

 **' I guess its good to have friends all around Cincy , huh ? . You need to stay healthy for me so i don't worry as much about you . You're already so damn tiny as it is . Not that i'm complaining . But you have no extra weight to lose . You're perfect as you are .**

 **Now , the tee shirt is pretty obvious the meaning behind it . As is the necklace and the CD. The next three presents might need some explaining though . Take a bite of food ... '**

He directed and she smiled as she obeyed before going back to the letter .

 **' The gift card is pretty self explanatory to , i suppose ... '**

She opened the small envelope to see a VS gift card . As she read .

 **' Okay , so this one is kinda for me ... BUT i also stole your panties and a beautiful woman deserves beautiful things and i didn't know what you would like so a gift card was the way to go . Plus , this will give us both something to look forward to and it'll be a surprise for me since i won't know what you're buying and i can use this time apart to torture myself with the possibilities of what you might choose . It doesn't matter anyway . You would look damn sexy in whatever it ends up being You would look just as sexy in cotton granny panties as a scrap of black silk and lace . Just so you know , I'm a fan of both . Or just you in perfume and nothing else . I'm a huge fan of that as well . '**

She giggled . Remembering what Ashley had told her about men and black lingerie . And blushed at his comment about her wearing nothing but perfume .

 **' There's that giggle , thats music to my ears . God i miss you , Little Star . You have no idea .. Which leads me to the next present . This one is top secret and i feel like an asshole for encouraging you to defy your parents . But i'm selfish that way or i can be . But since i know its going to be awhile until i can see you , i need to be able to speak with you and hear your voice from time to time . And if i know Tommy , and i think i do .. he either has people watching you or is tracking your phone . '**

Her mouth dropped open at that statement , and she gasped as she read the next words he wrote .

 **' ... Close that pretty little mouth . You only open it like that for me , Teeny . '**

She quickly snapped her mouth shut . Almost hearing his wicked chuckle , as she felt her cheeks flame .

 **' Good girl . Now take another bite of food ... '**

She took a bite and continued reading

 **' Now as i was saying .. the phone dilemma . Inside the bag there is a box , in the box you will find a prepaid untraceable phone . And if you make sure to hide it in the box i put it in . Nobody needs to know that you have it and we can talk once in awhile . Just make sure that you keep the ringer off and be careful as to when and where you call me so nobody sees or hears you . '**

She lifted the box from the bag and noticed it was in a small box that used to contain tampons .  
And started to laugh as she once again picked up the letter .

 **' Don't worry about the box . I took the tampons out and stuck them in a drawer in my bathroom for you . Just in case you should ever need them when you're staying with me . Which i hope you do often , when you're off punishment . Now power the phone on , so you can get back to your food before it gets cold . '**

He wrote and so she did , pausing to take a few bites as it powered on .  
When the screen came to life she teared up when she saw that he has snapped a picture of himself , sitting in bed with his messy curls framing his face . That he had set as her screensaver .  
She looked down at the letter .

 **' Until we can get a better one of the two of us , this ugly mug will have to do . I wont bother you while you're at work . But i look forward to hearing your voice tonight and i'll explain the last box then . Call me , no matter how late it is . But be careful so nobody suspects . I don't want you to be away from me one moment longer than you already are going to be . But i want to hear your voice as the last thing i hear before i go to sleep tonight . Now be a good girl and finish your lunch . I love you and i miss you Teeny . More than you know .**  
 **Take care of yourself and know that i'm thinking of you and that i love you . I'll talk to you later , little star .**

 **Love always , Your JD**

 **PS . If you want a good laugh , check out the camera roll . I never knew that taking a picture of myself on a cell phone could be so damn difficult . I was going to delete them but decided you might enjoy them . You really need to teach me all this technology shit one day , Teeny girl .**

 **PSS . Are you eating , yet ?**

 **PSSS . I love you . '**

She finished reading his letter and kissed it , holding it to her heart for a moment . Before sitting it back in the box and getting another bite of food , giggling as she scrolled through the outtakes on the camera roll . When she was through she walked over to her small locker and tucked everything into it . Hiding the letter in the box with the phone so that nobody would see it when she went to leave at the end of her shift . Making sure to secure the lock before going back to her meal and tucking into as she realized that for the first time since the night she had spent with him , she actually had an appetite .

She smiled , looking forward to going home tonight , despite Tommy being there , because she knew before she closed her eyes tonight , she would be talking to Jon . And that knowledge alone made anything she had to face over the next few weeks , seem a little less unbearable .


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I promise there is a point to all of this backstory . First , to establish the origins of their relationship . But also there is some stuff that will be referenced later on that leads to the next phase of their relationship and eventually the current situation they find themselves in .**

 **Spring 2009**

The rest of Kristeena's day went smoothly . After lunch , which she made a pretty good dent in , she had scheduled her appointment with Doctor Brewer and went to the daycare to get her schedule for the job she would soon be starting . After that she went back to work for a few hours and pretty much floated through the rest of her day . Often glancing at the clock when there was a lull as she wished the hours away until she could go home and get through the night so that she could talk to Jon .

Unfortunately , her Dad had a late Doctors appointment and her parents made plans to go to dinner with old friends that lived a few towns away , afterwards , so instead of one of them picking her up from work , they sent Tommy instead .  
She tried to hide how happy she was because she knew that he would suspect something if she wasn't totally miserable . She had never been a good liar . So every time he glanced over at her she clutched her bag tighter and fixed a frown on her face as she looked away from him . Hoping he would mistake her anxiety as the anger she held towards him and wouldn't think to question why she seemed anxious . To make matters worse there was an accident in front of them and traffic was bumper to bumper for awhile as the police redirected traffic and so the trip that would usually take fifteen minutes took nearly an hour instead.  
But luckily he wasn't in much of mood to talk either and seemed anxious to get her home as soon as he was able to get out of traffic . Grumbling that he wouldn't be home tonight so she could stop being a bitch for a few hours .  
Not bothering to wait for him to park , she slipped out of the car and ran towards the house without a backwards glance and before she had even unlocked the door , he had sped off .

She breathed a sigh of relief as she let herself in and let Shadow go out to the yard to do his business . She knew she would have to check to see if he had left a mess for her to clean up , later when she took him out for a walk . But decided to wait until it was a bit cooler before doing so . While he was out , she filled his water bowl and trudged upstairs to put her things away . Rereading the letter before she tucked it , along with the phone and unopened box into a safe place and headed back downstairs to let Shadow back in .  
She knelt down to pet him and give him a cuddle . Unable to contain the smile and the giddy bubble of excitement that filled her heart knowing that she would hear Jon's voice tonight before she went to sleep .

When Shadow moved back into the living room and laid down she decided to go back upstairs to shower and change out of her work clothes . And taking advantage of being alone , smiled as she put the CD in and hit play . Turning up the volume before she hopped into the shower. She had intended to just wash off the heat of the day and change into something cooler before grabbing a snack from the kitchen to hold herself over until dinner .  
But when she started to relax as she listened to the music he had selected . She began singing along to a few of the upbeat songs as she showered . Her mind turning back to the night she had spent with him and other happy moments they had shared over the years . She was about to turn off the water when Springsteen's ' I'm On Fire ' , came on . How had she never realized just how sexy this song was ? , she wondered to herself and she felt her lips turn up at the corners as an idea took shape in her head . She was alone for at least the next few hours and as she closed her eyes and let the words wash over her while picturing Jon in her head , she slowly moved one hand to fondle her breast as the other slid down her body slowly , her fingers brushing lightly against her sex .

She gasped at the brief contact , but hearing Jon's voice in her head urging her on . His honey coated whiskey voice asking her to show him how she pleasured herself . Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed her fingers to glide sensually along her soap slick skin as she she let go of her inhibitions and let her fantasy of his hands on her , unwind .

Her body was still humming with pleasure as she forced herself off of the floor of the tub she had ended up on , after sliding down the tile wall , when her knees started to give out from the immense pleasure her fantasy and her fingers had given her .  
Once she was on her feet , she carefully stepped out of the shower . Her legs still trembling a little .

The water had started to cool a few minutes before as she sat panting and weak as she came down from her high , but it was such a warm evening she didn't mind it . After patting herself dry and applying her favorite lotion , She pulled her wet hair back into a single braid , before slipping the new tee shirt on and crawling into bed . Not bothering with underwear quite yet as she pulled the cool sheet over her legs and closed her eyes as she relaxed completely for the first time in a week .

The next time she opened her eyes , she was startled to realize that a few hours had passed and it was starting to get dark . Normally , she wouldn't take Shadow for a walk this late . But she was stuck now since her parents weren't yet home and her brother was out for the night . Slipping out of bed she pulled on a clean pair of underwear and leggings and went downstairs to get Shadow's leash . After making sure it was secure , she slid her feet into flipflops and walked outside with her faithful friend by her side .

She kept her eyes opened as she walked around the block and waited for Shadow to do his business before picking it up with the bag to dispose of it . She started to relax and it was such a nice night that she decided to take advantage of her time alone and enjoy the weather for a bit longer . Everything was okay until Shadow came to a stop and looked over at a white van that was inching by slowly . He started to growl lowly and a shiver ran down her spine as she tugged his leash urging him to head home . But he just stood there between her and the van . Baring his teeth and snarling until the van sped off . She turned on her heel and ran home as fast as her feet could carry her . Not stopping until she was inside and had locked the door behind them .

Her parents weren't home yet and neither was Tommy and so she ran upstairs and pulled out her new cell phone . As she was powering it up , she got a call on her regular cell phone that her parents let her take to work in case of an emergency and quickly hit the answer button without waiting to see who it was .

Unexpectedly , hearing a mans voice that she didn't recognize on the other end of the call and what he said terrified her so much that after hanging up on him she called Jon in a panic and said the same words she had uttered a week ago when she found herself alone and terrified of someone hurting her . " Jon , i need you ! " And his reply as she heard his tires screech as he turned his truck around . " I'm on my way ! "

Twenty minutes later he pulled up in front of the house where he knew Kristeena was waiting for him . She had been crying so hard that he couldn't make out everything that she said over the phone . But he had gotten the gist of it .  
As promised he called her as soon as he pulled up and she was opening the door before he got up the front stairs and he caught her close to him as she launched herself into his arms and clung to him . He knew he should be worried about what the neighbors would see and what they might say to her parents and Tommy , but at the moment he didn't care .

Someone had called his Little Star , and called her a slut and a whore and seemed to know an awful lot about the nature of their relationship . And he was beyond pissed him off that whoever it was , had deliberately scared her .  
He was glad that she had called him though and glad that he hadn't been to far away yet so he could come back quickly . It didn't matter that he had probably broken every speed limit known to man getting here . Because she needed him and so he was determined to be there no matter the cost . Which tonight , included a fairly important match . But she didn't have to know that he had called to tell them there was an emergency so he wouldn't be making it . Nor did she have to know about the fine they were threatening him with because of canceling last minute . Because as he had come to the realization over the past week , some things were more important than wrestling .  
After a few moments he led her inside and scooped her up into his arms before moving them over to the sofa and sitting her in his lap as he held her , his hands stroking her back and he pressed kisses on her forehead as she continued to cry . " Are you sure that you didn't recognize the voice ? Are you sure it wasn't Kyle ? " He questioned and she shook her head no before relaying to him exactly what was said .

 ** _' Well if it isn't the little slut herself walking around in a Mox shirt with no bra on . I'm surprised that you didn't call him as soon as you got into the house and invite him over to fuck while nobodies home to interrupt ._**  
 ** _You used to be such a nice sweet girl . Innocent and pure and so fucking gorgeous . But everyone in this town knows that anything Mox lays his hands on is reduced to nothing but trash ._**  
 ** _You think because he sends you a present at work that he loves you , huh ? Thats cute . Really . Do you honestly believe that he hasn't already invited a few random groupies into his bed over the past few days and cheated on you while he was away . While you're being grounded like the little girl you are ? I know the type of women he associates with . And trust me sweetheart . You'll never satisfy him sexually and thats all he wants from you . Sure it might seem great right now . You're a novelty to him right now . A conquest . But soon enough he will grow bored with you . His type always does . And not only did you waste your virginity on him , but you turned your back on your own flesh and blood over him . You will regret that one day . You'll regret trusting him .You'll regret giving it up to him when you could have had someone so much better than him as your first lover . Someone who could love you and give you everything you ever dreamed of ._**  
 ** _But when you finally open your eyes to who and what he is , it will be too late to make amends with your brother . But make no mistakes , i will be watching and waiting for that day to come . And maybe , just maybe if you're lucky eventually someone better will still want you . And you will realize what has been in front of you this whole time . '_**

She related how she hung up on him at that point . And about the white van that had been following her , and Shadow's reaction . Jon was livid but tried to contain his anger . Instead patting the sofa next to them and Shadow jumped up beside them . He hadn't allowed Kristeena out of his sight since the whole thing started and Jon reached out to scratch him as he told him what a good boy he was for watching out for Kristeena .

The husky lapped up the attention , licking Jon's hand and rolling over onto his back for a belly rub , before curling up next to them and closing his eyes .

After Jon had cooled down a little , he looked down at Kristeena , who had her head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her back . And lifted her chin to meet his eyes as he gently began . " Are you sure you don't want to call the police and report this ? I mean , i understand that you're afraid to expose us , but i really think you should reconsider because your safety comes before anything else . " " No . No cops . I just want to forget it happened . Besides , he didn't hurt me . It was just words . Its not like i can prove anything he said . " " I get that . But babe you have to look at the big picture here . Just because he didn't try to grab you this time doesn't mean he won't try to some other time . I'm .. i'm scared that something will happen to you and i won't be able to help you . It terrifies me to think of you being all alone and vulnerable . " He explained and she shook her head no and he sighed . Knowing when her mind was made up there was no changing it . So , he did the only thing he could think of at the moment . And suggested a compromise . " Alright , Alright . I get it . You don't want to call the cops . But for your own safety and my peace of mind , will you at least consider telling your Mom and Dad ? " She shrugged , and said " I'll think about it . But please , not tonight . They are out enjoying a night out with friends and there has been so much tension in the house between Tommy and i , that they really deserve a night off to just relax and unwind . I don't want to burden them with this . "

" Kristeena ... your parents wouldn't look at this as a burden . They love you . I love you . Hell , even Tommy no matter how mad he is right now , loves you . All of us want you to be safe . So will you please promise me that you'll tell them ? " He asked . She sighed again " Okay . I promise i'll tell my parents when they get home . " She finally agreed , sliding her hand over his tee shirt covered shoulder before pressing her palm above his heart , which was thudding wildly beneath her palm . As he leaned down to kiss her , whispering against her lips . " Thank you . " Before kissing her again . She felt his palm slide down her hip and onto her thigh and felt him shiver as she deepened the kiss . His breathing deepened and she felt him shift beneath her to try to hide his growing erection . She bit back a grin and bunched the material of his shirt in her fingers , toying with it and kissing down his neck , before pulling back a little and asking . " So .. what time do you have to leave ? Do you want to stay and have dinner with me before you have to go ? " She looked up at him as he took a shuddered breath and replied in a lust heavy tone .

" My umm , my plans got changed so i'll stay with you until your Mom and Dad get home if you want . " She stopped teasing him , and asked  
" Jon ... did you change your plans because of me ? " , as it dawned on her that he was probably supposed to wrestle tonight . He shrugged " Maybe . " " Oh Jon .. i didn't even think about it when i called you . I was just so scared . I'm so sorry . Maybe if you leave now , you can get there before your match . " She suggested . Feeling awful that he had missed a day of work because of her . " " Shh ... Hush . " He directed , smiling softly as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips to silence her before he murmured .  
" Don't ever apologize for calling me when you're that scared . I promise you that nothing is more important to me than your safety . Besides , if i'm being honest , i'm glad that you called me . I have missed you so much these past few days . I've been driving myself crazy and pissing off my friends . " He confessed , his hand stroking her thigh as she giggled and leaned into him and captured his lips with her own .  
" I've missed you too . Thank you for my care package . I loved everything about it and i love you . " She smiled . " I love you too and you're very welcome . So , did you eat your lunch like a good girl or am i going to have to turn you over my knee ? " He asked . His eyes dancing with mischief as his hand moved around to cup her bottom and gave it a firm squeeze . Her eyes twinkled and she giggled as she teased " Hmm , i'm thinking i should lie and tell you no . But i would be lying because i actually did eat and it was delicious . Thank you so much for going out of your way to do that for me . " " My pleasure . I was worried about you not eating . And from what i can tell , i was right to worry . You've lost weight baby . You have to take care of yourself . " She smiled and promised . " I will . Sorry i worried you . I promise to do better . I can't believe you remembered all of my favorites . " She added in an awe filled tone . " Well , what can i say . You're pretty hard to forget and i guess i have been paying more attention than i originally thought . I know you well , little star . I know all of your little quirks and habits . And because i know you so well and i know what that look in your eyes means too . So i think we should get up and go make that dinner , before i forget where we are and lay you back on this couch and make love to you like i've been dreaming of doing for the past week . " She smiled and tilted her head to the side . Studying him , as she slid her fingers down the side of his throat and bit her lip as if she was pondering something . " Would that be such a bad idea ? " She finally murmured . Holding his face with one hand and leaning forward to kiss him , catching his lip between her teeth as she kissed and nibbled his lips and caressed his tongue with hers . Until he found it hard to breath . She finally pulled back for air and he dragged in a ragged breath . Running a trembling hand through his hair before diving back down to kiss her again . A satisfied smile tilting her lips when he groaned deep in his throat and stood up and wrapped her legs around his hips before he started to move . Excitement coursed through her veins as she realized he was headed in the direction of the stairs but quickly fell as he passed them and instead carried her into the kitchen . He groaned , and stumbled a little before tightening his hold . She tightened her legs around his waist and felt a moments triumph , as he hissed " Fuck yeah " Beneath his breath and ground against her core as she ground her hips against him .

His mouth still attached to hers she envisioned him spreading her out on the counter or bending her over the sink . But instead , he slowly slid her to her feet , letting her body travel down his length before he backed her up against the counter . Pinning her with his hips as he leaned over , his hands tangling in the crown of her hair as he deepened the kiss . She could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach as he rocked against her . Her hands moving boldly down to cup his denim clad ass before moving around his hips and , between them . Her fingers finding his zipper and tugging it down . " Fuck ! Teeny ! " He breathed as his body shuddered against her . She whimpered as she slid her hand into the front of his pants and stroked him through the cotton knit boxer briefs he wore beneath . " Where do you want me ? On the counter ? Bent over the table ? On my knees ? Tell me Jon and i'll do anything you want . " She moaned as she slid her hand up beneath his the shirt . Spreading her fingers across the delicious hard planes of his chest and imaging feeling it against her nipples or pressed up against her back as he took her from behind . Lust hung heavy in the air between them . But he didn't answer , so she pushed his shirt up and pressed her lips against his chest . Standing up on her tiptoes as she placed kisses on his collarbone before running her tongue down the thick column of his throat . He had his head tilted back and she could see the tendons in his neck tighten . His Adams apple , bobbing in his throat as he swallowed . A noise something between a hiss and a growl filling the room as he moved his his hands to the counter and gripped it so hard , his knuckles turned white .

She slid her hands up his arms , loving the way his muscles tensed beneath her fingers and kissed her way across his pecs and around his nipples . Before drawing one between her teeth and nipping slightly and flattening her tongue against it to soothe it . " Teeny .. " He growled as she slid her palms down his chest , running her tongue along his abs and down his happy trail as she moved to her knees and reached for his waistband . His hand on the back of her head , gently pushing it down . She smiled , obliging him as she slid to her knees . He looked down at her and with a gentle hand beneath her chin forced her eyes up to his . " We shouldn't be doing this . " He panted . So turned on he knew if he didn't stop this now , he wouldn't be able to . Her next words making him want to say fuck it and take what she was offering , as she asked all innocently seductive . " Don't you want me too ? " Experimenting by running her tongue along the skin just above the elastic of his underwear , and peering up at him through her wide turquoise eyes as she waited for his denial . His eyes glazed over and he pressed them shut , trying to remind himself why this was a bad idea . Deciding that honesty was the best policy , he opened them and admitted " Fuck yes , i want you to . But i don't want your Mom and Dad to walk into their kitchen and see me with my pants around my ankles and you on your knees with my dick in your mouth . So as much as i want to continue this , i think we need to stop before we can't . " He added , swallowing hard as he helped her to her feet . Knowing that if she stayed on her knees , looking up at him with those eyes and her pretty , fuckable mouth so near where he desperately wanted to feel it that she would be painted with his release in the middle of her parents kitchen , he leaned down to kiss her and smiled at her as he said . " Rain check ? " She smiled and nodded . He returned her smile and kissed her again . Grateful that she seemed satisfied with his decision . But he was still rock hard , and if her parents walked in at that moment , there was no way he could hide it . So he sighed and asked " Will you be alright for a few minutes while i go take care of this ? " "I would rather help you take care of it , lover . " She pouted , but giggled as she added " .. but yes .. i'll be okay . " He kissed her again before , with a sigh of regret , he pulled himself away and went to the bathroom .

She couldn't stop smiling as she washed her hands and started to pull out ingredients for their dinner . She already had chicken marinating in the fridge and was chopping vegetables for a salad when he returned a few minutes later . Looking much more relaxed than he had when he left . " Whats cooking good looking ? " He teased as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist . She giggled as he kissed her neck , and leaned back into his embrace as she said . " Nothing as of yet . But don't worry , i'm working on it . " " So , What are we having anyway , honey ? " He teased , liking how domesticated they sounded a little to much , as they stood in the kitchen discussing dinner . She lifted her face to his and he leaned down giving her a quick peck before she replied . " Marinated grilled chicken , mixed green salad and baked sweet potatoes which i'm putting in the microwave so it doesn't heat up the kitchen . " " Mmm , Sounds good . Need any help ? " He offered . Not anxious to leave her side with however much stolen time they had left . " Umm . I guess you can wash the potatoes and poke them with a fork so they don't explode in the microwave , if you want . " She suggested . He grinned and grabbed a fork " I'm good with forks . " he teased.A wide grin that brought out his dimples and made his eyes sparkle , crept over his face . And made her want to attack him .But she refrained and just shook her head and chuckled , as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before he got to work .

They worked in unison and soon enough dinner was ready . He spotted a candle as he finished setting two spots at the table and pulled his lighter from his pocket and lit it as she entered the dining room .  
Seeing the candlelight , she sat down the food and flipped the light switch off and looked back at him in surprise as he moved behind her to pull out her chair .

Once he was sure she was settled he leaned down and kissed her before taking his own chair caddy corner to hers , and raising his glass of water to her as he toasted " To unexpected candlelit dinner dates with delicious food and even more scrumptious company . May it be the first of many to come . " She smiled and tapped her glass against his and took a sip of her iced tea before he leaned across the table unexpectedly and kissed her . Taking his time , he explored her mouth and stroked her tongue with his . This was a kiss designed to be both tender and passionate and it stole her breath . It wasn't long before he pulled back and murmured in a hoarse tone .  
" Did your parents say exactly how late they would be ? " " No , they didn't . Why ? " She asked , curious .  
He shrugged and took a calming breath as he said . " I don't know .. its probably a bad idea anyway , everything considered . " " Why , what were you thinking ? " She asked .  
Looking over at her , her face scrubbed free of makeup and hair pulled back into a loose braid that hung down her back , and wearing his shirt and a simple pair of leggings , she was so beautiful she took his breath away . And in that moment , he wanted nothing more than to say the hell with dinner and take her for a drive to the secluded place he knew of where they wouldn't be interrupted , and make love to her in the back of his truck beneath the stars until the sun came up . But he couldn't take the risk . Not right now , when he had so much to prove to her and to her family . Besides , as much as he wanted her , he loved her even more . So he could stay here with her for a few hours and enjoy her company and keep it in his pants .  
So he shook his head and lied . " Its nothing .. i'll tell you another day . " She smiled and placed her hand over his and whispered . " Rain check ? " He nodded , and took a deep breath . Before he looked down at his plate and changed the subject . " This looks and smells delicious , baby . We should probably eat before it gets cold . " " Yeah , i guess we should . " She reluctantly agreed and turned her attention to her food as they both tucked into their meal .  
The tension falling away as they ate and fell into easy conversation .

" So , how about a movie ? " He suggested as they finished loading the dishwasher after dinner . " Well , technically i'm not supposed to be watching TV for the next few weeks . But since i have company i don't think anything will be said if they come in . "  
" Well , i don't want to get you in more trouble . But won't my being here be a no no , too ? " She shrugged and said . " Probably .. but i'll just tell my Mom about the truck and the call and that i got spooked and called you . "

He chuckled and reminded her " Umm , well she knows about us so i doubt she will be thrilled that you had me over without calling first . No matter the reason . " She smiled and said . " Its not that big of a deal . Like you said , she wants me safe and you make me feel safer than anyone else . " He smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her hips . Pecking her lips lightly as he admitted " I'm glad i make you feel safe . And i suppose you're right about the movie . I mean , its better that she walk in and see me here on the sofa watching a movie with you than what she might have walked in on earlier if i hadn't put a stop to it . " " You sound like you're having regrets . " She teased . And he shrugged and admitted . " If i'm being honest . Part of me does regret putting on the brakes . But i'm having just as much fun just hanging out with you . " " Liar . " She teased and he chuckled and admitted . " Alright , maybe just as much fun is a bit of an exaggeration , but thats just because i haven't been with you in over a week and i didn't get my fill of you the last time we were together . Plus , this is so new and you're so damn irresistible . " " I am ? " She smiled against his lips as she kissed him again . He nodded and returned her kiss . Hands sliding down her sides as she ran her hands down his back , before settling them on his ass . " You're pretty irresistible yourself . " She admitted and he tightened the hold he had on her hips . Hissing as he admitted " You drive me crazy . You're so sexy , babe . Every time i'm near you , i just want to lay you down and lose myself in you . "

" Jon .. I want that too . So much . " She paused before continuing . " I umm , I have an idea about how i can get away for the night or at least a few hours . " He looked at her , ready to remind her that lying probably wasn't the best idea right now because it was too risky . But when he opened his mouth to say the words , nothing came out . She smiled and said " One of the nurses at the hospital has a one year old that i've babysat a few times when her ex doesn't show up to take him and she has to work the overnight shift . I'm friendly with her and i know she would cover for me if i asked . My parents would never know that i wasn't there and , we can go back to your place and make love . Please say yes ... i need you . " She murmured . He breathed unsteadily and she could see his resolve weakening even as he tried to fight it . But unfortunately , the phone rang before he could respond and Kristeena silently cursed whomever was calling and their bad timing , as she looked at the caller id and not recognizing the number , she got scared and Jon seeing her panic . Picked it up instead . " Hello , this is the Star residence , may i ask whos calling ? " He asked and almost dropped the phone when her Mom said in a surprised tone " Jonathan ? " " Oh ... hey Mo .. Err , Elaine ... " he got tongue tied not sure what to refer to her now that he and Tommy were no longer speaking and he was seeing her daughter . She chuckled , putting his mind at ease as she said .  
" That would be Mom to you , mister . Now , can you do me a favor and put Kristeena on the phone . I need to speak with her . "  
" Sure thing .. " He grimaced . His eyes were wide as he reluctantly handed her the phone and mouthed ' Sorry ' She gave him a reassuring smile even though she was feeling less than confident that she wouldn't get her ass handed to her and another week tacked on to her punishment " Hey Mom ... Yes . I know i'm not supposed to have company . But i got spooked because of something that happened when i was out walking Shadow . There was a van that looked like it was following me and Shadow freaked out and started growling and showing teeth until the van pulled away . After it drove off , i ran back to the house and called Jon . I'm pretty sure one of the neighbors saw me running towards the house and saw , Jon show up after that . So you can check with them to confirm if you want . " " I don't think that will be necessary . " Her Mom said . " Kristeena smiled and added . " Full disclosure . I did ask Jon to stay for dinner and he was going to wait until you guys got home to leave , if thats okay ? " She asked . Feeling disappointed that she could no longer use the excuse of babysitting to get away from the house tonight so she could spend the night with Jon .

Her Mom on the other end of the call sighed and said " Well that would be fine .. except for the fact that we blew a tire and can't get it in to fix until morning so we're staying with the Henson's tonight . Why didn't you call us earlier when you got scared ? We would have come home . " " I know Mom . And you're right . I should have called . But everything has been so bad between Tommy and i this week and you and Dad hardly ever get a night out that i didn't want to ruin it when its probably nothing to worry about .  
I'm sorry i didn't call , though . " She apologized . Her Mom sighed and said . " Thats alright . I'm just glad that you're okay and that Jonathan was able to come over to keep you company . " She paused before adding . " Now i know you're not going to like this , but i'm going to call Tommy and ask him to come home . " " Mom .. " She sighed heavily . Tears coming to her eyes , already in misery at the thought of having to be alone with him all night when things were already so tense . Add to that Jon's presence because she knew he wouldn't leave until Tommy got home and her happy night was quickly going down hill . But she wasn't going to give her Mom a hard time about it so she sighed as she resigned herself to the inevitable and in a defeated tone ., agreed " Okay . But please , ask him to not to give Jon shit for coming over for a few hours . He was just looking out for me and doesn't deserve Tommy's wrath . " " Alright . I can't make any promises if he will do what i ask . But i will mention it . " Another pause , before she started hesitantly " Kristeena , you do understand that you will have to talk to him one day and try to work this out . I understand where you're coming from and i am in your corner when it comes to Jon . I remember when i was your age and fell for Daddy and how my folks hated him at first . No matter what i said or he did to prove himself , they didn't understand why i loved him and thought i deserved better . But eventually , they came around and accepted us . And i have to believe that Tommy will too . Because no matter what , he is always going to be your brother and he does love you and truly believes he is protecting you " " I know Mom . But it doesn't change how cruel he was to me and how unfair he was with Jon . But i promise that i'll try to work on fixing our relationship . But not right now . Not yet . I'm still too angry . Everything is still to fresh and new and he isn't even attempting to understand my side . But if he doesn't fly off the handle about Jon being here tonight ... I'll try to talk to him . " " Well , i guess thats all i can ask for right now . Look , i'm going to give him a call and i'll call you back and let you know when he is on the way home ."  
" Alright Mom ... I love you .. Tell Daddy i love him too and i'll talk to you soon . "

They ended their call and Jon , who had been nervously pacing nearby the whole time , sighed and pulled her into his arms . Kissing her head as he said " I'm really sorry about that . How bad was it ? " She buried her face in his chest , and slid her arms around his waist as she said " Overall not to bad . I should have called them before now to tell them what happened and told them you were here . I think i owe you an apology .. " She began , and he pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her before he said " No . You don't . There is never going to be a need to apologize for being scared and calling me . I might be new at this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing but i know that its my job to protect you and make sure you're safe . " He explained as he grabbed her hand and they made their way into the living room . He dropped a kiss on her nose as he pulled her down next to him on the sofa " Thats sweet . But Its not exactly your job , Jon . I mean , of course i'm glad that you're here . But if you ever can't be i understand . " She looked down at her toes , suddenly like a burden knowing he had put her before work and considered taking care of her his job . But he lifted her chin with his fingertips and made her look him in the eyes as he assured her . " Hey . Don't . That didn't come out the way that it was intended . You're not a burden Kristeena and you never will be . What i was trying to say ... what i meant was , that because i love you i want to be the one you call when you're scared and upset . I want to be the one who saves the day and kisses away the tears . I know that there may be times that i can't be here . But trust me , if i didn't want to be here i wouldn't be . " He admitted , holding his breath as he waited for her reaction . She smiled and he exhaled and smiled over at her . The air around them grew thick with sexual tension as their eyes moved down to one another lips and back up to their eyes several times before both of them leaned in to kiss . But unfortunately , her phone rang , startling them and they pulled apart .  
She chuckled as he cursed beneath his breath . Running a shaking hand through his hair as he leaned back against cushions and let out a tremulous breath . As she reluctantly moved away to answer the phone .

Frowning when she saw it was her Mom calling which she knew surely meant that Tommy was on his way home and that Jon would have to leave far to soon .  
But resigning herself to the inevitable she hit talk and held the phone to her ear to answer it .

What her Mom said though brought a smile to her lips as she heard her Mom sigh and begin .  
" Well , i tried to call Tommy and when he finally answered it was some girl he has been seeing and they both sounded pretty intoxicated . So i decided not to mention what was happening because he is in no condition to drive and if he was angry it would only add to it . I made his friend promise to take his keys away and i told him to just crash there , so it looks like you'll be going to Nona's and Nonno's house for the night . " " But Mom ... they live so far away and i can't take Shadow because of Nonno's allergies . Besides , i have work in the morning so i need to be home tonight . " She tried to reason . She adored her Grandparents . And had always been close to them . They were the ones who had paid for her to attend a private Catholic school when she started to have issues with other kids trying to bully her in middle school . And the ones who had insisted on paying for her sweet sixteenth and the ones who wanted to pay for her senior trip next year . Her Nona had taught her to cook all of her Italian recipes , and turned her on to classic country music . But the last thing she wanted was to spend the night with them , when she could potentially spend the night with Jon instead . Even if they had to sleep in different rooms .

But even his hanging out with her for a few hours at night would never fly under her Grandparents roof . And she had missed him so much that she didn't want to lose this time with him .  
" Well what am i supposed to do Kristeena ? I can't come home and i can't ask Jonathan to bring you here . And even if i could , i can't ask the Henson's to let you stay . I would ask to borrow their car to come home myself but i had a few glasses of wine at dinner and Daddy has already went to bed . " She sighed through the phone and then seemed to soften as she said . " Alright ... i suppose that if he sleeps on the sofa tonight , Jon can stay with you if he doesn't object . "

Kristeena tried to hide her grin as her eyes slid over to him . He raised an eyebrow and mouthed " Whats up ? " A slow smirk spreading across his lips as her smile broke and she mumbled . " Hold on , i'll ask him . " Before covering the phone with her hand and asking . " Do you mind staying the night and sleeping on the sofa ? " He licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry , at the naughty gleam in her eyes and nodded before he found his voice and with a cough agreed " No . I don't mind . I've slept on plenty of sofas . It won't be an issue . " She grinned and uncovered the phone before relaying " He says he doesn't mind sleeping on the sofa ... Yes Mom ... I know Mom .. " She said into the receiver . No doubt getting warning after warning from her Mom . Jon smiled as she rolled her eyes and came over to stand beside her as he said loud enough for her Mom to hear . " I'll be on my best behavior Mom . Scouts honor . " He added , holding up his fingers in the scout salute . She giggled at how cute he looked and almost missed when her Mom said .  
" Tell him he better be . Also , tell him ... that i said thank you for taking care of you . " " Mom said you better be good and that she says thank you for taking care of me . "  
She relayed the message . " Its my pleasure . " He smiled . Wrapping his arm around Kristeena's waist as she listened to her Mom tell her where to find the extra bedding and pillows . She had just disconnected the call and sat the phone down , when Jon turned her in his arms and kissed her . She squealed , caught off guard as he lifted her with one arm , and moved them swiftly towards the sofa . Lying her back on it and crawling over her as he deepened the kiss and explored her through her clothes . His hand moving down to find her shirt pushed up slightly , exposing a sliver of her bare stomach . Eyes locked , he eased his palm beneath the fabric . His fingers dancing along her abdomen like a direct line to her sex . And needing to be closer , she moved her arms around his back and slid her hands beneath the hem of his shirt running her nails across his back as she arched her hips up to meet his . Wanting him to ease her leggings down and take her right then and there , more than she wanted her next breath . But it seemed he had other plans because with a shaky breath he pulled back and running a hand through his curls said " How about that movie ? "

She liked how frazzled and out of control he was , knowing that she was the cause . And she wanted to make him lose control . She really didn't want to watch a movie but knowing that the night was young she nodded yes and said " Sounds good . You pick . " He gave her a relieved smile and got up to go select a movie and she got up and asked " Do you want me to make us something to snack on while we watch ? " He grinned as the reply ' Yeah , i want to nibble on you ' , popped into his head . But he was really going to try to be on his best behavior tonight and keep it in his pants . Not that he was off to a good start towards that goal . But he wasn't a saint and he had missed her so he planned on a lot of heavy petting and making out tonight . Something he actually hadn't done much of in his lifetime without it leading to more . But he wanted to at least try to be a man of his word tonight , so instead of saying the thought in his head he simply replied . " Yeah . That sounds good . What do you have ? " She thought about it for a moment before she said " Well obviously , we have popcorn . But i kinda wanted something sweet too . But i'm not sure what we have . I'll go look while you decide on a movie and let you know . " " Okay babe ... I'll be in to help in a minute . "

He said as his eyes landed on Armageddon and he took a minute to get everything ready so that all they had to do was push play when they were ready to watch . He kicked off his shoes before he strolled into the kitchen to find Kristeena standing with a bag of chocolate chips in hand reading the back of it . " So , did you come up with any ideas ? " He asked before she spotted him and she sighed and said . " Not really . Mom has been dieting again and all i could find were these and its to hot to bake . So i guess its either eat them on their own or not at all . " She sighed . He smiled as he moved towards the pantry in search of something he knew her Mom had always kept on hand when he used to come over all the time, as an idea took shape in his mind . He smiled when he spotted the peanut butter and the confectioners sugar and he pulled them out and closed the pantry door , grinning as he asked .  
" Ever made buckeyes ? " " No . i've had them plenty of times and i love them . But i can't say that i've ever made them before . I honestly wouldn't even know where to begin .. " She admitted .  
" Well then , its a good thing i'm here to teach you the worlds best buckeye recipe , then . " He grinned dropping a kiss on her lips as he pulled out everything else he would need and went over to wash his hands . She joined him washing her hands too and they shared another kiss before going to work .

Jon in the kitchen was a fascinating thing to see . He moved his large frame around the not so spacious kitchen and looked surprisingly at ease doing so . She knew he cooked enough to survive but he didn't seem the type to know how to make candy . So she was blown away as she watched him as he measured and whipped and even rolled the peanut butter mixture into balls between the palms of his hands , all without a recipe to read off of . " You're pretty good at this . " She commented grinning up at him as she held his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder . He grinned down at her and in a cocky tone teased " I am , aren't i ? "

She punched him playfully and threatened . " Watch that ego or i'll have to put you into a submission hold . " His eyes lit up as he slid the tray of candy into the refrigerator to set up . Before he reached for her hips and pulled her hard against him as he swayed his shoulders moving down so that he was in her face as he purred . " I'd like to make you submit sometime , little star . " " I ... I think i'd like that too . " She breathed . Her nipples hardening at the thought of being dominated by him . She leaning in to his kiss , and captured his lip between her teeth . Nipping it lightly . " You're naughty . " He smirked , as he released her and stepped back . She shrugged and said in an unapologetic tone . " I can't help it . When i'm near you you make me think naughty thoughts . " " Ditto . " He admitted before leading her towards the small island in the center of the kitchen , and easily lifting her up to sit on the cool granite . She wound her arms loosely around his neck as he leaned forward to peck her lips . " So , tell me something .. " She said . Leaning in to share another kiss before he pulled back slightly but stayed where he was standing in front of her between her knees . " What do you want to know ? " He asked . Looking her in the eyes . A vulnerability in his baby blues that she wasn't used to made her hesitate to ask but when he said softly .

" Its okay . You can ask me anything . I trust you . " she smiled and reached for his hands as she asked " I was just wondering where you learned to make buckeyes ? I mean , did you teach yourself or was it an ex or ... " " My Grandmother . " He interrupted her . " Oh .. were you two close ? "  
She took the opportunity to ask . Wanting to know a little bit more about his childhood . But not wanting to push . " Yeah .. i guess so . I mean ... I didn't see her as much as i wanted because my parents were a mess and ... well , i just didn't get the chance to see her that often . But when i did get to see her it was great . She was .. an amazing lady . " She smiled softly . " I miss her . " , he added in an almost whisper before adding ."She would have loved you though . " Yeah ? You think ? " She asked , tears coming to her eyes as she squeezed his hand and lifted her free one to caress his face . Thinking about how that was one of the sweetest things that anyone had ever said to her , but not wanting to make a big deal out of how touched she was by the sentiment . " Yeah . I know she would have adored you . " He finally replied .

" Jon .. I would love to hear a little about her if you feel comfortable telling me . " She said after a moment . He smiled and she couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up as he said " She was pretty great . On the rare occasions i got to visit she would always have some kind of homemade treat waiting for me and a tall glass of ice cold milk . She was a great baker and taught me a little . " He smiled and continued . " Believe it or not , she would actually watch wrestling with me and ask about who was who , and about my favorites . But it wasn't just wrestling . She asked me about school and about my favorites and listened to me talk about nothing and everything . And you know ... she wasn't just asking because she had to , because she was my Grandmother . She really wanted to know because she cared . " " Because she loved you . " Kristeena said softly with a smile , still tenderly , stroking his cheek . " Because she loved me . " He repeated . " Because her heart was so beautiful and open , just like yours is " He murmured before looking away and saying in an hushed tone . " That last visit was so bittersweet . It was Christmas time and she made my Dad go get us tree . We decorated it with homemade ornaments and she taught me how to make these buckeyes and her cookies . She was so patient with me . So loving . Not getting on me and making me feel bad when i got eggshell in the cookie dough . She just smiled and chuckled and showed me how to fix it . We put out cookies and milk for Santa even though i already knew that he didn't exist because he never came ... but i found presents under the tree on Christmas morning . I found out later , that even though she was so sick , she had made my Dad take her to a store to buy my presents , herself . Not trusting him to get the right things . She got me a Wrestling video and two action figures and she spent the day with me playing and laughing and watching the video asking who everyone was and asking me to explain the moves . It wasn't until the last day of my visit that she sat me down and told me .. " , his voice broke and her heart was breaking for him as he relived that moment ." How did she pass ? " She asked , taking his hand in both of hers and caressing it softly .  
Knowing he needed to share this , possibly for the first time in his life with this much detail . When he remained silent for a minute she thought she might have overstepped and started to apologize when he said softly . " Cancer . She had cancer . I'm not even sure what kind exactly because at that age , i didn't even think to ask and its not like my parents volunteered the information . They were so self absorbed in their own drama , that they didn't even bother taking me to the funeral . The only thing i do know is that she had been sick a long time and it got to the point that the doctors couldn't do anything except make her as comfortable as they could . The problem was the meds apparently knocked her out good , so the only other thing i really found out later was that she went without them most of the time i was there so she would be awake and able to spend time with me . I don't know how i didn't realize how much pain she must have been in .. " His voice trailed eyes filled with guilt and a deep sadness .

She moved her hand back up to his face , until he looked at her . " Jon . Don't blame yourself . I unfortunately never met her but i think you must take after her . " He shook his head no and admitted " I don't think i have one bone in my body that is as good as she was . I'm sure i would have disappointed her many times over the years . But i'm trying to change that . I'm trying to a be a man she would be proud of . Why do you think i'm like her ? " He asked , hesitantly . She smiled and explained . " Because , you too are good at hiding your pain from everyone . And like you told me earlier . If you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be . Well , i'm sure that was her mentality too . If she didn't want that time with you she wouldn't have forgone her medicine to have it . You were worth a few hours of pain to her , to give you these memories and this love that you so deserved . And i know that she would be proud of you , Jon . And that no matter that she doesn't regret a single moment of the much to short time she got to spend with you . Because you were worth it to her . And you are worth it to me , Jon . I'm not going to sit here and pretend that i know all the details of your childhood because i don't . And i won't until if and when you're ready to share that with me . But i do know that you deserved better parents then the ones you had . You deserved to be loved . And you are loved . And i promise you that i will love you forever . With every breath in my body and every beat of my heart . Until there is nothing left in me . You will never have to live another day of your life wondering if you're lovable because you are . I love you Jon , and i always will . "

He leaned in and kissed her lips soft and gentle making no move to deepen the kiss or turn it into something more as he just held her and kissed her and allowed himself to drink in all the love she had to give .

When they finally ended the kiss he smiled against her lips and said " Thank you . And just so you know . Just in case i forget to say it some day . I will love you forever , too , Little Star ."  
The shared another kiss before he lifted her off of the counter and sat her to her feet , swatting her bottom playfully as he ordered . " Get the balls out woman , while i start on the chocolate . " She giggled and warned . " There you go again , putting naughty ideas in my head . Whatever am i gonna do with you ? " She tsked , as she moved over to his side , tray in hand as he started to melt the chocolate . She smiled as he dipped down to capture her lips and said simply . " Just love me . " " I can do that . " She replied as they went to work carefully dipping the confections in the melted chocolate . As he explained to her the process before they put them away to chill and start on the popcorn .

They sat entwined on the couch,snacks at hand as they watched the opening credits of Armageddon . She was curled into Jon's side as she waited for her favorite scene to begin . The opening strains of Aerosmith's ' Don't want to miss a thing ' started playing as the scene with Ben Affleck's character lying in the grass with Liv Tyler's character and moving animal crackers up her bare torso as they discussed if the animal cracker was indeed a cracker or a cookie . She smiled as he started to narrate his journey with a horrible Aussie accent like they were on the discovery channel , as he debated whether the gazelle should go north or south since the cheetah was stalking its prey . Moving the gazelle cookie up north to her breast which he referred to as mountainous peaks , before moving down south and tucking the cookie beneath the elastic at the top of her panties . She couldn't help but smile as she felt Jon's fingers follow the same path on her body as the scene unfolded .

When she sighed as the scene came to a close , with Ben's character picking up Liv's character and spinning her in a circle , she glanced over at Jon to find him staring at her . Eyes heavy with lust , before he realized she had caught him and quickly cleared his throat . Reaching for a candy and holding it to her lips . Watching her intently , as she took a bite before he popped the other half into his own mouth and continued to watch as she closed her eyes in near ecstasy at the taste . " Mmm .. You weren't joking . These are the best buckeyes i've ever tasted . " She nearly moaned . Eyes still closed , she missed how he licked his lips as he watched her and shifted a little so she wasn't sitting directly on his dick which was already stirring to life just watching her .

This was going to be a long night , he thought to himself as she opened her eyes and he grinned as he said . " I told you that Grandma Good , knew her way around the kitchen so i was taught by the best . " " Yeah you were . " She agreed and snuggled in next to him , curling both of her arms around one of his and resting her head on his shoulder .  
They watched the movie for awhile . Feeding each other popcorn and candy and discussing various scenes . Eventually , he moved to lie back against the sofa and patted the spot next to him that was barely wide enough for even one of her legs to fit .  
" Come on ... i want to hold you and snuggle . I won't let you roll onto the floor . " He teased , a wicked gleam in his eye .  
She chuckled and teased . " Now why don't i believe you ? " Even as she moved over to lie where he wanted her . He pulled her into his arms and held her tight in the cradle of his body . His long legs moving to rest on either side of hers as he wrapped his arms securely around her chest and nuzzled his face into her neck . She relaxed against him . Knowing that he wouldn't let her fall off the sofa and they continued to watch the movie .  
The only light in the room , flickering from the screen , as they lay like that for awhile before she felt his hands start to wander over her curves . She wasn't even sure he realized he was doing it , as his palm slid beneath the hem of her shirt before sliding back down to her waist and tracing along the elastic of her panties . She looked back at him over her shoulder and found him staring at her , and without a word they moved as one to share a deep kiss .

He rolled her so that they were lying front to front , as they continued to make out . His knee sliding between her thighs to make more room for her and he accidently , brushed against her crotch , causing her to whimper as she shivered at the unexpected friction . A slow smile curved his lips as he moved her a bit more so she was beneath him before he did it again this time very much on purpose . She smiled as she drew her knees up to give him better access and he watched as she bit her lip and lifted her hips up as his thigh pressed down to add to the friction . He kissed her again , and didn't seem in a hurry to stop . Until she eventually she moaned . " Jon ... i'm so wet . "  
" I know . " He admitted with a cocky grin as he slid his hand down into her leggings and said . " I can feel it through your leggings and i can smell it . " " Jon .. " She said with a blush as she looked down , kind of embarrassed at the thought that he could smell her through her clothes but he was quick to add . " There is nothing to be embarrassed about Teeny . Its not a bad smell , in fact if i had to describe it i would say it was sweet and intoxicating . " " Jon .. " She moaned . But still blushed , as he assured her .  
" Relax , babe . I promise you that its not something that is obvious to everyone . Its just that animal instinct where a male can smell his mate . "  
" I'm your mate ? " She giggled shyly at his choice of word . Even as she bucked her hips against his . He grinned and grabbed her bottom with his hand and held her . Controlling the speed of his movements until she started clawing at his shoulders as her body begged for release .  
" Yeah , Teeny .. You're my mate . Cum for me , baby . " He ordered as he held her close and kept her core pressed against his thigh . Thrusting unmercifully against her until she cried out his name as her orgasm swept through her . She clung to his shoulders as she rode it out , and he eased her back down to the cushions and hovered over her . Breathing heavily as he attached his mouth to her neck and hissed . " I promised myself i would keep it in my pants tonight . But you feel so good . And i've missed you so much . " " I want you too . " She murmured as she pulled him down to her. and kissed him as she reached for his zipper . " Christ ! " He cursed as he sat up and unzipped his jeans hastily pulling his dick out . Shoving his hand into his pocket , as she sat up and reached for him . " Fuck ! I don't have anything . Do you ? " He cursed moved closer staring down at eyes soft and unsure as she moved her hand down to hold him . " I don't have anything either . Don't worry . I'm on the pill . " " Yeah , but i promised i would start using protection . " " Just ...pull out or something , its fine . " She said . He sighed and said . " Yeah , i could do that . But i also sort of promised that i wouldn't sleep with you . " " Who's sleeping ? " She smirked and took him in hand . Stroking him from base to tip . He threw his head back feeling himself start to throb from a simple touch of her hand . " I have an idea of how we could , without breaking my promise . " " Show me ? " She requested . " Are you sure you want to do this ? " She nodded and confessed . " I've been dreaming about being with you like this , ever since i got into the shower when i got home from work today . I ... got myself off in the shower thinking about you . " She confessed . Her cheeks turning red at the admission . He hissed  
" Oh Kristeena ... I would have loved to have seen that , baby . " " Maybe you will one day . But right now , i'm going to help take care of you . Just tell me what to do . " He nodded as he placed a blanket beneath her before he eased himself above her . Moving her hand down between their bodies , he thrust himself into it . Using the friction of her hand and the smooth expanse of satiny soft skin of her abdomen until he shuddered above her and spilled himself on her tummy as behind them , the screen flashed as the main character detonated the bomb and the asteroid that was headed towards earth , split in two , missing the earth and exploding into space .


	16. Chapter 16

**A/ N Sorry it took so long to get this one posted . I have had most of this story written for a good long while but wasn't happy with this chapter so made a few tweaks to it until i was happier with it . Thanks for the reviews , follows and favorites . Its appreciated .**

Their bodies were stuck together as he slowly came down from his release . Kissing lazily as their hands roamed along one another's bodies , neither of them in any rush to move as they talked about sleeping arrangements . Kristeena's eyes grew heavy , and he reluctantly moved away . Grabbing a handful of tissues he wiped the worst of his release off of her belly before cleaning himself off too . He pulled his pants up to his hips , leaving them open for the moment as he headed into the bathroom and flushed them . He walked back into the room and leaned down to kiss her . " I'm gonna go get my stuff from my truck so we can go to bed . " He whispered and she nodded and watched him zip and button his jeans as he headed for the door . She waited for him to close the door before she went upstairs to clean herself up a little more and to get the sheets for the sofa . She was slightly disappointed that he still refused to sleep up in her bedroom with her . But at least he was here and she was getting to spend some time with him .

It was still hot , so she changed into a cropped , loose fitting tank top and decided to be good and throw on a lightweight cotton bra and panties along with a pair of sleep shorts , before she headed back downstairs where she heard Jon moving around .  
He had change into shorts but had put a tee shirt on , much to her disappointment . She handed him the sheets and helped him tuck one into the cushions before adding one on top . It was warm out , and even with the air conditioner , he wouldn't need more than a sheet and perhaps a light blanket , so she brought a sheet for him to use along with a lightweight throw that she kept on her bed . Thinking that if he wasn't going to sleep in her bed with her , at least she would be able to curl up with it on the nights to come and unlike the tee shirts , which she would have to wash more often , it would smell like him longer .

Not anxious to go to bed yet , even though she was tired , she threw their dirty clothes into the wash , along with the throw blanket he had put beneath her earlier , and sat down beside him on the sofa . He pulled her closer and she happily curled up beside him . Her hand resting on his thigh , he held her for awhile as they talked . Eventually , when her hand started to wander , he chuckled and linked their fingers . Moving her hand away wordlessly as he lifted her hand to his lips , kissing the back of it before drawing it up to rest above his heart . She closed her eyes and concentrated on the way his heartbeat felt beneath her fingers while his own fingers trailed up and down her back in a feather light touch . Pausing occasionally to press a soft kiss to her face . Murmuring for her to relax and close her pretty eyes . Eventually , her eyes grew heavy and she relaxed against him and drifted off to sleep .

He lost track of how long he sat there , just staring down at her upturned face and watching as she breathed slow and steady . Her sweet breath warming his shoulder as she curled herself trustingly against him . She was perfection from head to toe , he thought to himself as he studied her beautiful , serene face . And she felt so right in his arms , he knew he could have stayed there and held her the rest of the night and still not satisfy his need to be near her . But It was getting late and he knew she needed to sleep and would be more comfortable upstairs in her bed . So with a sigh , he carefully stood with her in his arms and made his way up the stairs .

It was dark in the hallway . Only a small nightlight in the hall bathroom to light his way . But thankfully he was used to this house , even though they had done some remodeling over the past few years . Mainly splitting the large hall bathroom into two separate ones , so that Teeny could have more privacy . He had only actually been in Kristeena's room once and that had been nearly a year ago when he had been invited over for dinner . Her Dad had insisted he see the new bathroom he had tiled himself . And Jon , not wanting to raise eyebrows , had followed Thomas through her bedroom , avoided looking at her bed though because by then , he had realized his attraction to her had begun . And she was still far to young to pursue . He knew that what he was thinking and feeling about her , was wrong , and so he got out of there as quickly as he could . Not wanting to add fuel to the fire that he couldn't even afford to start at that point . But even though he hadn't been in it long he remembered exactly where it was , having been past this room many times over the years . And annoyingly remembered the wrought iron headboard and his reoccurring dream of tying her to it and having his way with her while she was at his mercy .

He took a steadying breath to try to calm himself down as he nudged the door open with his foot . But his eyes immediately fell to the double bed that dominated the small room , anyway . His mouth ran dry as he carefully lowered her down to the mattress that was covered in a lightweight purple floral bedspread . Fighting an inner battle with himself , when she sighed dreamily in her sleep and curled her arms loosely around the back of his neck . " Jon .. " She softly moaned in her sleep , and he felt his knee sink into the mattress as he hovered over top of her prone position . It would be so easy to give into what he wanted and follow her down to the mattress . To cover her body with his own . So easy to murmur in her ear that he needed her and slide her shorts and panties off before parting her thighs and moving between them to slide into heaven itself . But he had given his word that he would sleep on the couch and so he ran his fingertips along her lovely face , taking in her skin that looked ethereal in the moonlight shining through the window , and instead bent to press a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling the sheet up to her waist and moving back towards the door .

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching and waiting for her to wake up and ask him to stay . Even making a little noise as he tried to will her into waking up and asking . But when she remained sleeping he reluctantly turned on his heel and crept back down the stairs to begin the long lonely night that lay ahead of him .  
Shadow looked up at him sleepily from his dog bed and Jon knelt down to scratch him behind the ears as he grabbed the remote and patted the cushion next to him inviting the husky up with him .  
Sometime later he stretched out on the couch , Shadow staying at his feet on the sofa as he drifted off to sleep . Thoughts of him and Kristeena , making love in her bed , filling his dreams .

Kristeena woke with a start as lightening split the sky outside her window and lit her room before going eerily dark . She glanced over at her alarm clock and frowned when the digital image was gone and slowly realized that the house was oddly silent with not even the sound of the air conditioner whirling in the background .  
The air was thick and still . As she reached over and tested her bedside lamp . She groaned as she realized that the power had went out due to the heat and that her room was beginning to become stifling . Slowly , she got out of bed and slipped off her shorts and bra that were clinging to her skin that was sticky from perspiration as another crack of lightening cracked loudly and made her jump . She cracked her bedroom window open to try to let in some air . Before grabbing a small lantern she had been given when she chaperoned a sleepover for their neighbor's , great granddaughter , whom the elderly woman was raising on her own when her granddaughter had dumped the child on her doorstep like garbage , and carefully made her way down the stairs to check on Jon .  
She called his name as she reached the bottom of the steps and bit back a giggle when she heard a soft snore coming from the sofa . Unable to resist getting a closer look , she tiptoed over towards his sleeping form and almost jumped when she saw Shadow lift his head sleepily to look at her , as if to say ' how dare you disturb us ? ' She petted her dogs fur and he settled back down and fell asleep .

She sat down in a chair and set the lantern on the end table as she debated waking Jon . She seeing how relaxed and sweet he looked in his slumber , she didn't have the heart to do it . Still , she didn't want to go back upstairs alone to her too hot , too lonely room , just yet , and so she decided to wait at least until the lightened had passed .  
Since the opportunity had presented itself , she took the time to study Jon intently as he slept . Her eyes moving lovingly along the planes of his face , taking in each feature as she did so . Taking in the slight pout of his lips and the dimple in his cheek and how his soft reddish blonde curls hung slightly over his ears which were perfectly shaped . Before moving down to his strong shoulders , which she realized for the first time since she had come downstairs , were bare now that he had removed his tee shirt . Fighting the temptation to kneel beside him and run her hands along his chest , she forced her eyes to travel away from his bare torso and up his bent arm that was thrown over his head . She studied the way his long fingers curled slightly into his palm .  
She loved his hands . Loved how big and strong and rough they were compared to her own small , soft hands . But how equally gentle they felt when he touched her .  
Her eyes moved back down to his chest of their own volition . Lovingly caressing the smooth hard planes with her eyes , as they drifted lower and lower .  
Lingering on his abs and down to his navel which she had buried her tongue in earlier  
She crossed her legs in a futile attempt to tamp down the throbbing ache that started in her core and radiated outwards throughout her body , as her eyes slid down his thick thighs . The same ones that had given her a mind blowing orgasm just a few hours before . Before eventually continuing down his calves to his feet and toes .  
She counted each one and thought idly how it was possible for a man to be this gorgeous all over .

Her eyes traveled up again , this time allowing them to linger on the thick bulge in his shorts and the way that they tented out in an almost obscene way . She was acutely aware of the heat now as she felt a bead of sweat trickle down between her breasts and felt the thin cotton knit of her tank top , cling to her skin . She crossed her legs in an attempt to quell the ache that had started between them . Jumping As lightening once again lit the sky accompanied by a loud crack of thunder as the sky split and it started to pour down rain . It pounded relentlessly against the window and she felt her body tighten as desire clenched her insides .  
The noise from the thunder and the sharp unexpected orgasm , causing her to gasp in surprise and Jon sat up straight and called her name . His tone panicked as he looked around the room with wide blinking eyes as he tried to focus . " I'm here Jon ... its okay . The power went out and the storm woke me up and its too hot upstairs . You can go back to sleep if you want . I'm okay . I was just going to wait for the storm to pass before i went back upstairs . " She explained , getting to her feet and moving towards him so he could see that she was alright . But when she stood in front of him , his eyes went wide and she glanced down to where his eyes were latched and tried to cover herself with her hands ,as she murmured an apology and explanation for her attire . Informing him that she had removed her shorts and bra earlier in an effort to cool off and not purposely to try to seduce him .  
But his hands stilled hers , taking her by surprise as he moved them to her sides and slid forward to sit on the edge of the sofa . She could hear his labored breathing , as his hands moved slowly around to circle her waist before sliding down over he bottom and stopping at the backs of her thighs . She remained silent as he drew her closer until his lowered head was pressed against her abdomen . She heard him suck in a few sharp breaths and felt him warm breath blow along her navel before she felt his lips part against her skin . She couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped , as she moved her hands to his shoulders . Steadying herself as her knees went weak at the way his soft lips pressed light wet kisses along her skin . His stubble scratching lightly across the sensitive skin , causing a mixture of sensations to whirl through her body .

She pressed her eyes shut as she felt his hands moving across her hips and down her thighs Before he finally lifted his eyes to look up at her just as her eyes fluttered open to look down at him . The desire and love she saw in their depths mirroring her own .  
She felt her nipples stiffen and swell beneath his heated gaze and watched in awe as his hands slid back up her body . Holding her breath as they slowly slid under the loose crop top to cup her breasts in his palms . She felt her insides clench again , and a breathy moan escaped her throat , as he fondled her . " You're fucking beautiful , you know that ? " He murmured in his husky tone that was even rougher with sleep and lust . She couldn't form any coherent thoughts let alone words but luckily he didn't wait for a response as he continued . " You're like a moon goddess or something .. or maybe an angel i don't know . But i feel like Adam right now , so tempted for a taste of the sweet , juicy , delicious apple that Eve offered that he couldn't resist taking a bite . I know this is wrong . I know what i promised .. but i'm no saint . I'm just a man . A man who was scared out of his mind for you when you called earlier . And i know its not right to do this in your parents home when i vowed to sleep on the sofa . But i need you , Kristeena . " She stared down at him as he looked up at her pleadingly . Lust and longing heavy in his eyes as he confessed to her how much he needed her . "

She was telling the truth earlier . She hadn't come down here to seduce him . But she was damned if she was going to deny him when she needed him just as much as he needed her .

So in lieu of words , she curled her fingers into his hair , drawing his head back as she leaned down to kiss him deeply . Before murmuring against his lips " I know what you promised .. and i know that i'm trying to justify doing this as being a loophole , because we won't actually be sleeping , and its technically a different day now , isn't what my Mom meant . But this feels so right . Being here alone with you , making love all night and waking up in your arms without having to worry that we'll be interrupted . It feels right to you too , doesn't it ? " She questioned . Already knowing his answer when his eyes turned dark and clouded as she spoke . He nodded and she let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she reached for his hand . Their eyes locked in a wordless conversation as he stood and placed his hand in hers and she led him towards the stairs .

He hesitated when they reached the first step and she stepped up the first two , putting them on equal ground before she turned back to face him . She leaned forward to kiss him and felt his arms wrap around her making sure she didn't fall . Her hand cupping his cheek , she deepened the kiss . Before breaking it and saying in a breathy whisper . " Take me to bed , Jon . " He nodded and she smiled as he lifted her off her feet with one arm around her waist and crashed his lips to hers as he started to ascend the stairs . Pausing briefly about midway up to catch his breath . Before diving back down and pressing her back against the railing . She gasped , when she felt his hand slide up the inside of her thigh . Lifting her leg to move around his waist as he bucked his hips against her . She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as his palms slid beneath her bottom and held her there as he climbed the rest of the stairs .  
Pausing at the entrance , he set her on her feet . Her back against the door as he reached down to capture her face in both of his hands ducked down to kiss her slowly . She could feel his erection between them , and felt how his big body trembled with desire . His eyes burning like twin flames by the moonlight from the window as he asked . " Are you sure ? I don't want you to have regrets doing this in your parents house . " She smiled at how sweet he was being , even in his obvious arousal , and whispered " I'm sure . No regrets . " and reached behind her for the doorknob to let them into her bedroom .

Once inside , things quickly turned heated . Lips and tongues tasted and devoured each other while hands and fingers explored , as he lifted her off her feet and turned them , so that her back was pressed hard against the door which he reached down blindly to lock .

The next few moments passed with the sounds of heavy breathing and saliva as they continued to kiss sloppily . A few seconds later , she heard herself whimper as he held her pinned to the back of the door and lifted her hands above her head in one hand as the other traveled along curves . " Fuck , Jon .. Oh please , Jon , fuck me ! I can't wait , i need to feel your big dick inside of me right now . " She whined , hearing the desperation in her own voice . He chuckled and murmured in a husky tone . " Patience , Little Star . We have all night , Teeny . " He kissed her neck softly . She whimpered and felt like she was going to cry because she knew she would have to wait until he was ready to bury himself inside of her . But trying to be patient , she closed her eyes and tried to tamp down her acute arousal that was telling her to beg him if she had to , in order to find some relief from the burning need , that had taken up residence between her thighs . He took a small step back and she blinked her eyes open in fear that he had changed his mind . But felt relief when she saw his blue eyes staring straight into hers , instead . They were heavy with lust and filled with a deep hunger that matched her own . Enjoying the sound of his heavy breath as he murmured in a husky tone . " I'm going to make tonight perfect for you , Kristeena . I'm gonna make love to you until the sun rises . I'm going to do things to you that you never even dreamed of . Things that will give you so much pleasure . There won't be any pain this time , or even one moment of embarrassment from being interrupted . And when i'm done , you will know just how much i love you . You will never doubt that you're the most beautiful , most sexy , woman that i've ever laid eyes on . And that all of me , every single bit of my heart body and soul , belongs to you . I'm going to make you feel so good that there is no way that you'll never forget that you belong to me . " " Oh Jon ... I won't forget no matter what . I'm yours JD . Every inch of me belongs to you and you alone . I love you , Jon . I always have and i promise that i always will . " He smiled triumphantly and silenced her with a kiss . She moaned into his mouth , as his hands moved to her breasts , cupping beneath them as his thumbs brushed over her nipples that were just begging for his attention . As if somehow knowing just what she needed and wanted , he dipped down and pushed her tank top up with his head . His soft hair tickling her a little and she giggled in reaction . He grinned up at her as he latched on to her nipple and started to suckle her .  
Her mind felt like it was about to short circuit as his tongue swirled around and around her sucking her nipple back in on it deeply which made her tilt her head back and thread her fingers through his hair as she fought the urge to beg him to take her right then and there . She gasped as she felt the fingers on his other hand , move up and pinch her nipple . She smiled down at him as he smirked around her nipple and began rolling and flicking her nipple . Before pulling off and switching sides , to show her other breast equal attention . She felt her eyes roll back as his palms slid down her body , followed by his lips as he trailed kisses down her torso . His hands rounding over her hips and ass . Caressing and squeezing the twin cushions as he massaged her backside , while he continued to reign kisses down her flat tummy and along her thighs . His nose nudging the inside of her knee , to part them . Before he kissed up the inside of her leg from knee to thigh . Finally , after what felt like forever , he sat back on his heels and gazed up at her . His eyes hooded and dazed with lust as she watched him smooth his palm up her belly and back down slowly until he was cupping her mound possessively , yet gently , in his palm . Carefully pressing his fingertips up into her folds through the blue floral printed cotton , before stroking the wet cotton that covered her mound . Brushing softly with his knuckles as he murmured . " I love these on you . They're so sweet and innocent looking . Not every woman could look sexy in them , but they're sexy as hell on you . " She smiled shyly and blushed as she watched him stroke her . His touch was so tender , his words so sweet . But the way his breathing changed as he continued to caress her , she knew he wasn't just sweet talking her about how sexy he found them , and that they were actually doing it for him . She made a mental note to shop for a few more pairs of them when she went to spend her gift card .

He interrupted her thoughts when his eyes lifted to hers and he asked . " Before we go any further . I just need to make sure . Do you trust me , Teeny ? " She nodded wordlessly and watched as he slowly moved his hand to the top of her panties . Leaning forward to kiss along the elastic . " Mmmm , so perfect . " He purred as his fingers slid beneath the fabric to touch her more intimately . Licking his lips in anticipation as her juices coated his fingers . He gazed up at her as he removed them and lifted them to his mouth . Moaning in appreciation before he rose to his feet and leaned down to kiss her . She could taste herself on him and shivered as he captured her face in his palms and deepened the kiss . Pressing a hand back against the door to steady herself when she felt her knees start to tremble . The need to feel his big body against her smaller one , without any material separating them , became urgent and she reached for the bottom of her tank top she still wore and started to lift it over her head . Until he stopped her , his fingers curling around her wrists and moving them back to her sides . His eyes like twin blue flames as he stared down into hers , and murmured . " Patience babe . I want to undress you . May i ? " She nodded her permission and was surprised when instead of doing so , he reached for her hand and led her towards the bed . Pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he said . " Wait right here " And moving away from her . She wondered what he could possibly be doing but when she heard a match strike and saw a flame dance at the end of it , she couldn't help but smile as she watched him move around the bedroom and light every candle he spotted .

After he was done , the room was filled with a soft glow . She lifted her eyes and found him gazing at her from across the bed that separated them . " Where is the box i sent you ? The one i told you not to open ? "

He asked and she took a breath to calm her sudden nerves as she motioned towards the drawer of her nightstand and when he looked at her for consent , she nodded yes and watched as he slid the drawer opened and set it aside . His yes smoldering as he looked at her and licked his lips . He walked around to the side of the bed she stood on and with only a foot separating them , extended his hand for her to take . She didn't even hesitate as she slid her hand into his trustingly , and he gently drew her into his arms . Cupping her face in one hand , his other snaked around her hips . Holding her close as he kissed her slowly and thoroughly before he stepped back and slid his hands , which nearly spanned her waist , up her torso , easily taking her tank top with them as he continued up her arms , raising them above her head and pulling the cotton free before tossing it to the floor . His palms moving to lovingly cup her breasts , as he leaned down to kiss and lick each nipple . Before once again cupping the side of her face in one hand and joining their lips . " Relax , Little Star . We're not going to do anything you don't want to do ... i would never hurt you " He murmured , as if he sensed her sudden nervousness of the unknown still concealed in the box . She took a calming breath , and he smiled as her lifted his fingers to her hair . She studied his face as he went about un braiding it . Running his fingers through it to shake it out , when he was done . His lips capturing hers again as he scooped her up off her feet and walked the few feet over to the bed . His eyes staring into hers and she couldn't believe all the emotions she saw in their depths .  
He pressed his knee into the mattress as he eased her down gently in the middle of the bed . Moving over her and kissing her passionately once she was where he wanted her . He savored the hitch in her breath as he kissed and caressed her . Her reaction , making his excitement noticeable as the erection she could feel through his shorts , brushed against her . In her want to make him feel good , tried to slide her hand down to stroke him above the material , but he caught her hand before she could , and gently shook his head no , before he explained . " If you touch me right now its gonna be over before we even get started . I promise you can touch me later . We have all night , Kristeena . " She nodded in understanding and watched as he moved off the bed .

Curious , she watched him search the room . Before he said " I'll be right back . " She started to protest , but he kissed her until the words died on her lips . And she watched him move out of the room and heard his footfall on the steps . She had a moments fear that he was leaving and had no intention of coming back to finish what he had started . And sighed in relief when she heard his feet on the stairs as he sprinted up them . Her brow furrowed as she spotted the tee shirt he had worn earlier in his hand . And he held it out to her and said almost shyly . " See , its soft . It won't hurt . " She stroked her fingers over the material and frowned in confusion . Not sure what his tee shirt had to do with anything . Her confusion growing as he ripped it suddenly . Tearing off two long strips as he rasped .  
" I've wanted to do this for a long time .. " She could hear the desire in his voice and it fed her own . He reached for her hand and she gave it to him . Watching him bend to kiss the inside of her wrist , he murmured . " ... But I won't push you into anything . So if you're not ready we can try this some other time .. or never if you're not into it at all . The choice is always yours , Kristeena . I don't ever want to hurt or scare you . I love you too much . " Seeing the sincerity in his eyes , she bit her lip and murmured . " We can try it if you want to . I trust you Jon and i know that if i don't like it you'll stop . " " I trust you too . And you're right . All you have to do is say the word and i'll stop . " The excitement in his blue eyes made her feel bold as she placed her wrist in his palm and smirked at him seductively , as she cooed " What are you waiting for then , boy scout ? You gonna work on your knots or what ? " He grinned and kissed the inside of her wrist before he carefully and expertly wound the length of soft cotton around her wrist before moving it up over her head towards the headboard that had been involved in so many of his dreams . He made sure it was secure but not to tight . When she assured him it was fine , he moved around to the other side and repeated the process . Pausing to kiss her deeply once she was secured and holding her gaze as he kissed his way down her her collarbone and down her tummy and down to her legs . Kissing from thigh to toe and nearly everywhere in between , except for where she needed him the most . He chuckled when she moaned in frustration . And slowly stood from the bed .

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply , trying to catch her breath at the hot hungry look in his eyes as he stood beside her . His eyes holding hers as he slowly slid his shorts down his thick thighs and legs . Before kicking them off . She took a moment to drink in the exquisite specimen he made as he stood there beside the bed slowly stroking himself . He let her get her fill as he waited . So exposed in both his body , which he was confident in . And his heart , which was clear in his eyes was still vulnerable .

She still couldn't quite believe that they were lovers . And between the love in his eyes , and incredible body , could have stared at him all night and day . His body was perfection in her eyes . Hard where she was soft and big where she was small . She smirked , as she thought back to the previous week and how unsure she had been about how he would fit . But now those worries had vanished because she now knew that despite their differences , they fit together like lock and key . And although everything was still so new , she had missed the exquisite fullness and the way she stretched tightly around him , holding him like a vice . The memory made her walls clench in anticipation of what was to come . When he moved , she lifted her hips off the mattress , as she waited for him to finish undressing her . But instead , he took her by surprise when he simply tugged them aside and moved his fingers that were slick with some type of oil and began to massage her intimately . It felt so good that she was having a hard time holding back the whimpers of delight that rose in her throat , let alone the instinct to buck up against his hand , to increase the friction . If the way his breathing grew erratic was any indication , he was enjoying it too . And she gasped loudly as he unexpectedly twisted the crotch of her panties in his fingers and slid the bunched fabric over her clit , her orgasm hitting her hard and unrelenting as he dove down and buried his face in the heart of her . His wicked tongue sliding in and out , over and around as he feasted on her . The flames of ecstasy licking at her insides as another orgasm , this one centered much deeper crashed over her . Making her a whimpering mess as he crashed his lips against hers . Her juices rolling down his chin . He smirked and started kissing down her body . Nowhere near done with her yet . Her heart beat wildly as she waited to see what he would do next .

She watched him kneel on the mattress as his big warm hands slid up her legs from ankle to thigh . His eyes locking on hers as he curled his fingers beneath the elastic at her hips and slowly started to tug the material down . She lifted her hips off the mattress to help his task and when they were off her bottom , he guided her legs into the air and rose to his knees as he pulled the cotton panties , up and off . His hands savoring the smooth bare skin of her legs before settling himself to kneel between them . Smiling down at her as he produced a bottle that she hadn't seen him remove from the box , she watched him drizzle a bit of oil between her legs before continuing up her torso and breasts . Spreading the oil all around the globes and over her nipples as his breathing grew choppy and a drop of precum oozed from his tip of his penis . Enjoying the way the oil made her skin glisten in the candlelit as he massaged it over her skin .

He took himself in hand and as she watched in fascination , he slid his length against her slick folds . Lubing himself up . She spread her thighs and bent her knees , opening herself for him . And felt like crying in frustration as he chuckled and shook his head no , and instead of filling her straddled her and guided the head of his dick across her nipples . Before reaching down and pushing the shiny globes together , his length cradled between them he started to thrust .

The look of pure bliss on his face , made Kristeena's own excitement grow . And her lips parted and she heard herself panting in reaction . She watched his hooded eyes , lower to hers and saw the delightful wicked sparkle in then , as he took himself in hand as he purred . " Want a taste ? " She eagerly nodded and he smirked and moved so he was kneeling on the mattress next to her with lust glazed eyes as she opened her mouth wide . " Mmmm good girl . So hungry for Daddy's dick . " He praised as he slid the head of his penis between her lips and into the hot cavern of her mouth . Tangling his fingers in her hair as she gazed up at him with wide lustful eyes as she licked over the head before drawing him deeper into her mouth . " Greedy little thing , aren't you ? " He teased and watched her smile around him and nod her head . " Mmmm .. you suck me so good . Do want more ? " She nodded and He groaned,his fingers tightening against her scalp as he pushed deeper into her throat , pulling out altogether . She made a sound of protest even as she gasped for air . A trail of saliva threading from his dick to her lips and chin . " You want me to fuck you're mouth , little star ? " He asked . Already knowing the answer but enjoying how eager she was for someone still so innocent . She moaned and he pushed back in , slowly at first until she grew accustomed to taking him deep into her throat . She felt her inner muscles clench as she watched his face contort with pleasure before finally he eased back and much to her disappointment , pulled out of her mouth without coming .

Before she had a chance to protest , she felt him move to sit between her legs as he lifted her up onto his thighs propped her up against her headboard . Placing one palm flat on her stomach , he drew the remaining oil that had welled in her navel down between her thighs . Her hips jerking up as he slipped his oil covered finger inside of moving it in and out as she thrashed and tugged against her eyes darkening as he added another finger and finally a third . His fingers moving at the perfect rhythm , she was momentarily surprised when she felt his thumb slipping down lower and applying a light pressure , once twice,three times without probing any further . The immense pleasure overriding the shock of the foreign sensation . And she was grateful that he knew exactly how much pressure to use and where to apply it , to increase her pleasure without scaring her or making her feel uncomfortable .

She felt herself starting to cum , her thighs tightening around his hand trapping it there as her orgasm rushed through her and she cried out his name . He chuckled and murmured " Thats it baby . Cum for Daddy like a good girl . " He hissed as he added " Damn ! You're so fucking hot when you cum little star . And always so damn wet for me . Can't wait to feel you surrounding me . " " Please .. Make love to me . I need you inside of me , Jon . " " Shh . we'll get there . I promise . But i'm not done with you yet . " He smirked as he leaned down to kiss her before he blindly reached into the box and pulled out a small purple item made from some sort of soft rubberlike material with little nubs all over , which he slid a condom on . She looked at him curiously beneath her heavy eyelids . His eyes held hers as he explained . " I figured that,this might come in handy while i'm on the road or whenever we can't be together . He squeezed a button that was enclosed in it near the base , and it started to vibrate placed it on her nipple and explained that it had three settings , one press of the button was what it was on now , and let her feel the second and third . Each just a bit more intense then the first .

" Do you want to try this out ? See what you think ? " She eagerly nodded yes . Even as her cheeks flamed . And he smiled , as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply , letting her get used to the foreign sensation of the vibrator against her nipples before moving it down between her legs . Resting it lightly against her , until she gave the go ahead to go further and slide it inside . She started to tremble as he kicked it up a notch , when she called out . " I want your mouth on me , Jon ! " He grinned widely , murmuring " My pleasure . " before kissing her once more and moving down to fulfill her request . Sliding his finger inside as he licked and sucked her clit . Mumbling incoherent praise beneath his breath as he ate her out and used the vibrator to stimulate her gspot while he worked over her clit with his expert tongue . Tossing the toy away and replacing it with his magic fingers . Working her over in a way that made her insides feel like she had lightening going through her and left her a trembling pile of goo as he sucked her clit between his lips and drew the bundle of nerves into his mouth . His nose and chin buried against her , as he feasted on her like a starving man at an endless buffet . A week ago she would have been embarrassed at the wet slurping sounds that came from between her legs where he was lapping up the copious amounts of moisture between her thighs with his equally wet mouth . But right now , she was past that point at the sounds coming from deep in his throat and his hoarse grunts of enjoyment sending her quickly to the brink . His teeth grazing lightly over her clit sending her crashing over it . And in one swift movement he sheathed himself with a condom and moved between her legs and slid deep inside .

Bringing her back up again before her orgasm was even over , as he thrust smooth and deep at a steady rhythm . His mouth was still wet with her juices and rolled down his chin combining with his sweat drenched hair to drip down his neck and onto oil and sweat from both of their bodies combined as well and added to the pleasurable sensations as their skin slid and slapped against each other . Feeling the overwhelming urge to touch him , she tugged against her binds and he untied one hand , which she buried in his hair . His pace not letting up as he kissed her sloppily . Tasting herself on his tongue . Before he broke away and buried his face in her neck . His breath hot on her throat as he moaned . " You feel so fucking perfect . I don't know what you do to me or how . But you drive me crazy and i never want it to stop because you make me feel so damn good . Make me feel like a man in every sense of the word . I love you , Kristeena . I wanna marry you and make babies with you one day .. I wanna be your lover and your best friend and make you happy every day of your life and love you until my very last breath and beyond if there is anything beyond this heaven on earth with you . " He lifted his head to look at her as she lifted her hand to his face . " I want all of that with you , too JD . I love you Jon . I'll never stop . " His eyes closed in bliss at her words and she gasped " Oh god .. I'm coming again , Jon .. " as her hand moved desperately down to his digging into his flesh as he grunted and his mouth fell open ,as his thrusts grew unsteady and voice hoarse , he husked . " Come with me , Kristeena . " His hand tangling roughly into her hair as he kissed her . Swallowing her gasps as she fell apart beneath him . Marveling at the way his body tensed above her , and arching as he thrust once more and joined her in her bliss .

She watched his face as he fell apart and it ripped another orgasm from deep inside of her . He really was a beautiful man , and while she knew the physical was something that every woman with a pulse could see . It was his heart which were in his soft eyes every time he looked at her and smiled that dimpled smile he was giving her right now , as he collapsed above her , was what was so special to her . Knowing that it was something that very few people ever got to see let alone be the center of made her feel so honored . Knowing what a precious gift he was entrusting her with . She felt tears come to her eyes and fall as she thought about how much she loved him and how much she wanted the life he had mentioned , with him and pictured a family with him . Perhaps one day , welcoming a little boy with his hair and her eyes and a little girl with hair the color of hers but curly like his and the same eyes as her father to their family .

But the sudden concerned look in his eyes brought her out of her daydream as he cupped her face gently and asked . " Did i hurt you ? Did i do something wrong ? " " No ... no not at all . I was just daydreaming . " " But you're crying , little star . You don't have to be brave and pretend that i didn't hurt you if i did . If i did , i need to know so i can try to make it right . " He explained . Gently wiping her tears away from her cheeks and pressing kisses to her face as he reached for her other hand and untied the length of fabric gently rubbing her wrist and kissing it tenderly as he examined it to look for any marks that might have been the reason for her tears . " Shh .. its . Its nothing like that . I promise you i'm okay . " " Then why are you crying , Teeny ? " He asked a look of confusion in his eyes as he looked for a mark on her other wrist , and saw none.  
She reached out for him and moved to straddle his lap where he knelt on the bed , before she placed her palms on his cheeks and held his face in her hands . Searching his eyes , before she explained . " I promise i'm alright . I'm not being brave . I'm just being emotional because of what you said about wanting a family with me one day .  
I want that life with you someday too , Jon . There is nothing I want more than to one day be your wife and the mother of your children . I want to love you forever and grow old with you . I want all of that and with you . Only with you . I love you so much and when the time is right i want to be Mrs. Jonathan Good . " He looked unsure and asked hesitantly " Do you really want to take my last name , Kristeena ? I mean , i wouldn't be mad if you didn't . I don't exactly come from a name to be proud of or anything . " " Shh .. " she cut him off with a tender kiss . Pulling back , she still held his face as she smiled and murmured . " I want your last name . Not hyphenated or anything . If your going to be my husband , i want to be Mrs. Good . Kristeena Marie Good . I want it because i love you and i would be so proud to be your wife . So proud to be the mother of our children . You're a good man , Jonathan . You're not your father . You're not going to be a deadbeat dad like yours was to you , just like i'm not going to be a half assed mom to our kids . You don't ever have to worry that i'll bail on them or put anyone above them . They won't ever doubt that they're loved , JD . They will know every day of their lives that their Mommy and Daddy both love them unconditionally . "

Her words meant to assure him , she smiled when she realized they had the desired effect . But before she could celebrate her mini triumph she saw a look of panic enter his eyes before he said .

" I know they will be loved . But ... what if i make i get into the WWE . I won't be there every night .. its not fair to you to have to do everything by yourself . Maybe i should just .. "  
" Oh no you don't . " She stopped him , pressing her palm over his mouth when she realized what he was about to say . His eyes opened wide with shock at her hand over his mouth , and couldn't help it , She giggled before she explained . " No . Don't you even think about suggesting that you give up on your dream . First of all , its not if its when you make it to the WWE . Which i know you will because its your passion and you work harder than anyone i know . You push yourself to your limits and beyond and you won't stop until you get to the top . You will live your dream because you've earned it . It won't have been handed to you like some of those guys who where born into wrestling families and learn at their father or grandfathers knee or have had it handed to them because of their last name .  
You will make a name for yourself . And you will teach our kids to make their own path to whatever they dream of doing and how to have the work ethic to achieve their goals . And as far as you not being there every night ... we'll make it work . I can come out on the road during the summer and i'll take a lot of videos and we'll make a lot of phone calls and when you are home , we'll make the time and effort so that we'll always be a family . "

" But you want to be a nurse . I could never ask you to give up your dream while i chase mine so you can raise our children largely by yourself , Kristeena . " She smiled and said . " Jon . You don't need to worry about any of this right now or even in the future . There are millions of women that hold a job and raise their children by themselves , every day . A lot of them aren't so lucky to know that there is someone who loves them who will come home to them . Besides, who knows by the time we have children maybe i'll be ready to be a stay at home mom for awhile . I'm not entirely against the idea down the road if its the best thing for my family and we could afford it . But we're not going to even have to worry about any of this anytime the next few years anyway .. i just want to be with you and fall more and more in love with you . " She murmured pressing a soft kiss against his lips . " I like how that sounds . Just you and i for a few years . And if .. when i make it to WWE . Maybe you could come out on the road with me once in awhile . Maybe see a little bit of the world with me before we start growing our family . " " That sounds ... perfect . " She admitted and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down for another kiss that grew hungrier as the minutes passed . She could feel his growing arousal and eventually she pushed him back on the bed and reached for the strips of material and with a naughty smile purred . " Arms up , lover . " And watched his mouth fall open in shock as he did as she asked and she leaned forward,her breasts on eye level with his face . She felt his tongue on her nipple as she secured the tie and after making sure they were secure reached for a condom .


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A/N Thanks for the new follows .**

 **Still Spring 2009**

The next morning came all to soon as the sun started to light the sky . They had made love off and on all throughout the night . Resting and talking and raiding the fridge after the electricity had finally come back on , between rounds . And just like the first time they made love , he had been so gentle and patient as he introduced her to all these new experiences that definitely broadened her sexual knowledge . And she , to his delight was a willing , eager student . Wanting nothing more than to give him just as much pleasure as he always gave her .  
She couldn't stop the proud smile that tilted her lips as she thought about how many times throughout the night , she had accomplished that goal .

And now , as he lay tucked against her from behind . His legs tangled with hers and their fingers entwined where they lay on the pillow next to her cheek , she felt a deep sense of contentment . Like this was exactly where she was meant to be . Okay , so maybe not in her parents home so much as being wrapped up safely in his arms , his breath against her neck as he breathed deep and even . Still in a deep exhausted sleep which he had definitely earned . She smiled happily , knowing she could have stayed there forever . Wrapped up in him in a tangle of limbs , their skin still sticky from dried sweat from their last round , in spite of the fact that they had shared a quick shower and thrown the sheets into the washer during one of their trips to the kitchen , they were literally stuck to each other .

And still , she didn't have the inclination to move even an inch away from him . But one glance at the clock from where he had reset it after the electricity had come back on , and she knew that if they didn't want to be here when someone came home , they would have to get up soon so they had time to clean up and have breakfast before they left . She sighed , as she carefully untwined their fingers and legs and went to sit up when she heard a growl of protest and felt a long , muscled arm curl around her waist and pull her back down next to him so they were lying face to face .

" And just where do you think you're going , little star ? I'm not nearly done with you yet babe . " He scolded playfully when he threw his leg over both of hers and brushed her hair away from her face , as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly . She felt her heart swell with love and her body warm as he caressed her cheek and brushed his fingers back through her hair . Pulling back slightly between kisses to study her face , his sleepy blue eyes gazing at her adoringly and his voice deep and raspy with sleep as he murmured good morning and told her how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her . A low contented purr rising from his throat as they continued to kiss and caress each other and whisper words of love . It felt deeply intimate in a way that was beyond sexual . Not that it was anywhere near platonic , though . Because there was still a healthy dose of lust involved . But the love in what they were doing , only enhanced the sexual attraction between them .

She moved her hands leisurely across his broad shoulders and down his strong arms . Tracing along his precious face and carding through his hair . Her lips grazing his neck and his ear , and his shoulders as she placed loving kisses along his warm skin . He cursed beneath his breath " Fuck baby .. " as he gathered her hair in his fist and pulled it aside , tilting her head back as his lips firmly attached themselves to her neck and he pressed his hips forward . Her eyes going wide as she felt his erection grinding against her . And before she could do more than moan , he rolled her so her back was to him and slid his foot between her legs . Lifting one up and over his hip , moments before he slid inside of her from behind . It dawned on her that he hadn't grabbed a condom before he entered her and she glanced back at him over her shoulder , as he husked . " I'll pull out . " Before she had reminded him . She giggled as he sighed in pleasure , his eyes rolling back in bliss as he rolled her onto her stomach and his hands eased around her to cup her hips as he started to move . Not bothering to ask if this was what she wanted because he already knew from the way she was reacting , the sounds she was making and the way she pushed back against him , that it was .

She felt surrounded by him as he gently rocked into her . Setting a slow steady pace , he took his time with her . Possessing her , owning her , as he murmured hotly in her ear and placed soft wet kisses all along her neck and shoulders . Using his fingers and hands to add to her pleasure until he felt her started to tighten and quiver beneath him . " Thats it baby . Let it go for me . Cum around this dick ... Fuck yeah ! Just like that ... You feel so good , Teeny . " He encouraged , his own excitement increasing as she fell apart beneath him . But he held back , letting her ride it out before quickly bring her up again . Not giving into his own bodies demands for release until he made sure she came again . True to his word , pulling out at the last moment and spilling his hot release on her ass and back before smearing some of it down between her legs and using their mixed bodily fluids , as he fingered her into another orgasm .  
His breath was hot against her neck as he murmured both sweet and dirty sentiments to her and drawing out small aftershocks to ripple through her body .  
Finally sated , she relaxed against the bed as he rolled off of her . Her body felt boneless and she would be content to stay there for the rest of the morning . Just enjoying the afterglow of their morning romp after a passion filled night . She closed her eyes as she felt his fingertips running along her spine and his palm rubbing warm circles on the small of her back . Drawing circles and lines in a way that almost tickled and sent a delightful shiver up and down her spine .  
Her skin breaking out in goose flesh when he gently massaged her neck before dropping a kiss on her shoulder . His gravely voice , made all the more deep and sleepy from his recent release , so intimate , in her ear as he asked . " Cold ? " She smiled , reaching behind her and lovingly cupping his face as she replied " Mmm .. no . Just really happy and extremely satisfied . "  
She heard him smile and she rolled over onto her back to look up at him . Reaching up and pushing a damp tendril of hair off his forehead as she gazed up into his light blue eyes and cocky dimpled smile . He was propped up on one elbow as he smiled down at her and she saw his eyes dart down to her bare breasts as he slid his hand over her stomach and cupped one . Her body reacting with a now familiar ache as his eyes made love to her while he fondled her . Finally , she sighed and admitted . " I have to admit . I could get used to waking up like this every morning . " " I could get used to it too . " He murmured and once again leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across hers . She returned his kiss that started out slow and playful . But quickly caught fire . Before reluctantly , she forced herself to press her hand to his chest and remind him . " Wait .. As much as both of us would like to , we can't do this again right now . " He gave her a toe curlingly devilish grin that made her want to say fuck it and call in sick before moving this back to his place for the next few hours .

But before she could share her thought , he chuckled and murmured . " I won't lie . I am gonna need a couple more minutes . But trust me , we can do this again much sooner than you think , baby . You make me so fucking hot ,Teeny .. " He groaned , kissing her again . All lips and tongue as he vibrated from sexy purr that was rumbling in his chest . She bit back a grin as she felt the proof of his words begin to stir to life where it was resting on her thigh . And once again forced herself to pull back and warn with a voice filled of regret " Oh Jon ... As much as i'm enjoying this . We really should get up and get cleaned up if we want to have breakfast and be out of here before anyone gets home . " He sighed with regret before he agreed " Okay . " , as he smiled at her . She could see the playful look in his eyes as he started kissing down her body . His hands stroking her skin making it hard for her to remember why exactly she was suggesting they get out of bed . Her fingers running through his hair " What are you up to ? " She whispered when he glanced up at her and grinned . " I'm multitasking . " " Multitasking ? So thats what you're calling it , hmm ? She giggled her fingers tangling in his curls as she stroked them back lovingly . He chuckled , wiggling his eyebrows as he slid a possessive palm over her mound and teased . " Yep . I figured we could have breakfast in bed . " He smirked as he kissed the top of her pussy and urged her legs up over his shoulders and open . Settling himself in between them as he grasped the backs of her thighs to bring her up to his mouth . She gasped and spread her thighs wider as his tongue slid between her folds , in short soft strokes . " Didn't you have enough of that last night ? " She panted as she arched up against his mouth , sluttily . He paused and lifted his face up from where it had been buried in her pussy and with a sappy grin said " Nope . I'll never get enough of kissing your freckle . " " My freckle ? " She giggled , still not quite sure what he was referring to . " Yeah , i discovered it the first time i went down on you . Its right here ... " He disappeared between her legs again and licked the mark . She giggled and said " Oh , that . Its actually a birthmark . Or as my Nona calls it , an angel kiss . " " Mmmm .. An angel kiss seems fitting . Explains why you taste so damn sweet . " He purred before diving down again and devouring her . Her fingers curling into his hair and tugging his curls as she gave in to her bodies demands and his clever tongue .

She was still quivering when he moved back up to kiss her and sink inside of her again . His arms hooked beneath her knees , as he lazily plunged into her until he sent her soaring again and quickly followed her into bliss . This time , not pulling out as he filled her with his hot release . He remained inside of her , careful not to crush her as he slowly kissed her . She could taste herself on his tongue and feel his warmth spread across her abdomen . " Sorry , i forgot to pull out . " He apologized as he rubbed small circles low on her stomach . " Thats okay . I forgot too . I'm not really worried about it anyway . I am on the pill and i trust you . " " Good . I promise that you'll never regret trusting me . I love you so much babe . And i just want you to know that even though neither of us are ready for children right now . If down the line , there were ever a slip up , i wouldn't walk away from you or my kid . I would love them just as much as i love you and take responsibility for them . " " Oh Jon ... Thats so sweet . Hopefully we won't have to worry about that for a few years . But its reassuring to know that i wouldn't have to go through it alone . A pregnancy or parenthood . One thing i know for sure though is that whenever we do start a family , our babies will be so damn cute . " " Yeah they will . Hopefully they take after you though . Brains and kind hearted all wrapped up in a beautiful package . " " Jon , you're a lot smarter and kinder than you give yourself credit for . And also very handsome . " " You think i'm smart and handsome ? " he asked . " She nodded and giggled as he bit his tongue that had darted out of his mouth . " Extremely smart and handsome and exceptionally kind to those lucky enough to be loved by you . " " How about sexy ? Do you think i'm sexy . " He prodded . She laughed and said " Yeah , i would have to say you're pretty sexy too . Not that you didn't already know that . You drive me crazy every time you look at me . And turn me into a slutty whimpering mess every time you put your hands and mouth on me . " " Really now ? That is damn good to know . " He admitted as he ducked down to kiss her . He was out of breath when he pulled back for air . And he murmured . " I'm going to give you as many babies as your heart desires when we start our family . You're going to be such a beautiful mother when the time is right and i can't wait to see you glowing and heavy with our child . " " JD .. " She moaned as they kissed again . The intimacy of the moment making her heart feel full and her body feel languid . She really could have stayed there all day and practiced making those beautiful babies they were planning for in the future . But when she happened to catch the time she placed a trembling hand on his cheek and whispered . " Come on , Jon . Its time to get up .. I don't want another repeat of last weekend . "  
She admitted , running a hand through his hair . He sighed and rolled over onto his back beside her as he admitted . " Yeah , i know . As much as i wish we could stay here and make love all day . I don't want a repeat of last week either . " He pushed himself onto an elbow and gazed down at her , his fingers brushing a sweat dampened tendril of hair out of her eyes as he frowned slightly before he added . " I just really wish we didn't have to go anywhere . I've really enjoyed this time with you whether we're naked or not . Unfortunately , i have a feeling that last night . Getting to spend the whole night with you , and waking up with you in my arms , is only going to make me miss you more now though .

And i'm not sure that phone calls will cut it . " He added , running a hand through his hair in frustration as he sat up . She smiled and sat up behind him . Running her fingers along his shoulders and placing little kisses there . He turned his head to look back at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him beneath her long sweep of lashes . " I know its difficult . But try to look on the bright side . My punishment won't last forever . And maybe ... if we're really careful we can meet up once or twice before then . "  
" You think ? " He asked as he twisted his body back to look at her . She shrugged and said . " I mean ... I can't promise we won't get caught . But I do have hours at the hospital and i'm going to work part time in the daycare at the hospital this summer to earn some money for my trip . And i'm willing to try to sneak time . It might only be an hour here and there until i'm free . But it will go by quickly , right ? " He smiled as he turned and pulled her into his arms . Whispering " I hope so . But in the meantime , i would love every moment i could get with you . " They kissed briefly Before he suggested . " I'll tell you what . Since we are using borrowed time anyway right now . How about we go have a shower and then i'll take you out for breakfast before taking you to work ? That way , we'll be able to spend a little bit longer together and it will kind of be like our unofficial first date . "

"We had dinner and watched a movie last night , so we kind of had a date . " she pointed out . " Yeah , but i mean a real date where i take you out to eat and hold your hand across the table . So what do you say ? Will you have a breakfast date with me ? " He asked . His eyes filled with hope as he waited for her answer .  
" I'd love to .. on one condition . " She added with a smile . " And just what would that condition be , hmm ? " He smirked , as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear .  
" I'll go out for breakfast with you and hold your hand as long as you promise that your hand will find its way onto my knee and maybe my thigh , too . " He grinned as she nibbled his earlobe and he she felt him shiver as he breathed . " I think that can arranged . Come here . "

He growled and lifted her as he carrying her towards the bathroom and setting her to her feet in the in front of her , as he reached for the taps .

After their shower , he brushed his teeth and went downstairs to retrieve his bag and to get her bedspread and sheets out of the dryer , so they could make the bed . He smirked , as he opened the back door and let Shadow out in the yard to do his business , remembering how they had thrown the sheets into wash hours ago , and how they had put new sheets on her bed to sleep on . Not that they had went to sleep right away , oh no , far from it . He hadn't intended to make love to her again so soon after they came back upstairs after their late night snack . But seeing her shapely thighs and curvy ass peeking out from beneath the bottom of his tee shirt she wore , as she stretched across the mattress to pull the sheet on , had him hard as a rock and before he could talk himself out of it , he was reaching for her . Caressing her curves as she leaned back against him , before drawing the shirt over her head and positioning her on all fours . He had reached for a condom and rolled it on , cursing its presence because he wanted to feel her . But when she smiled back at him over her shoulder and leaned forward as she reached behind her and grasped the back of his thigh as he lined himself up and pushed into her . He didn't even care .

He knew he was addicted to her and was becoming slightly obsessed with how and where he wanted to have sex with her next . But he couldn't help it . Not only was she sexy and innocent . She was the woman he had never thought he would be lucky enough to find , and still couldn't believe was his . That she loved him with more than just her fantastic body , but also her tender loving heart . He remembered thinking how she looked like an angel when he woke earlier , while she slept peacefully in his arms . And vowed that no matter what obstacles they faced , he would never let her go .

He smiled at the memory as he let Shadow in , before he rejoined her in her room and watched as she dressed . Smirking when he saw the dark hickeys he had left on her breasts and frowning regretfully as he watched her fasten her bra to cover them . He sighed , as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans and fastened them as he watched her pull a pair of clean panties up her legs and reached for her uniform . He chuckled , pulling a tee shirt over his head , as he saw it for the first time . And she frowned at him and said " Don't laugh . Its either this or the ugly elastic waist pants and striped scrub top and this is much cooler on a warm day and way cuter than that thing that swallows me . Ugh ... thats the only thing i dislike about becoming a nurse . The ugly scrubs . " She grumbled as she pulled the red and white striped pinafore dress over her head to cover the fitted white polo style shirt she had beneath it . He shrugged and said .

" Well , i happen to think you would look pretty sexy in scrubs . But i must say ... this little number isn't all that bad now that i see it on . You might have to wear it for me sometime but ditch the top underneath it . You can be my own little candy stripper . " He teased as he moved behind her where shes stood in front of the mirror . " I think you mean candy striper . " She giggled as he reached up and helped her untwist the shoulder straps so they lay flat against her shoulders before he wrapped his arms around her middle , pulling her back against him . Their eyes locked in the mirror as he placed a soft kiss on her neck and murmured . " Nope . I meant stripper . I'll even bring you a lollypop to suck on , unless you prefer something else . " He grinned wickedly as she giggled and swatted him as she reached into her jewelry box and took out her new necklace . He took it from her hands as she lifted her hair and she watched the look of concentration on his face as he bent his head to the task of hooking the catch . Grinning widely as he finally got it after a few failed attempts and kissed her neck again , before she let her hair fall back down and reached for her brush to pull it up into a ponytail .

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she put on a touch of makeup and slid her feet into a pair of white canvas shoes . Pausing to make sure everything from last night was put away before gathering her bag and headed downstairs . She headed into the kitchen as he pulled on his shoes and he joined her a few seconds later to find her filling the dogs water bowl before shaking some food into his food one . Wanting to make himself useful , he went about unloaded the dishwasher and she helped him as they discussed breakfast , as they waited for Shadow to eat before letting him out again .  
When he offered to take him for an actual walk . She explained that her Dad liked to walk him in the morning so he would do it when he got home .

She left a quick note for her parents , letting them know that Shadow had been fed and that she left early to grab breakfast . And explaining it away , by telling them that due to the electricity going off her alarm didn't go off and she overslept and didn't have time to make it . It was a white lie and one she didn't bat an eye at telling . She was in love for the first time and she wasn't going to waste a single moment of time she could spend with Jon . Besides , grounded or not she still had to eat she reasoned .

After she pinned the note to the fridge , they grabbed everything and headed out . He helped her into the truck , his hands lingering just a bit longer on her ass than was neccisary as he did so . Before trying to pull off an innocent act as he and made sure she had her seat belt hooked before getting in and pulling out of the driveway . She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she watched him merge into traffic . Loving his profile and the way his arms and hands looked as he gripped the steering wheel and drove them to breakfast . She loved every single thing about him . His looks of course , because he was a very handsome , charming and sexy man . But even moreso his heart . And how sweet he could be and how passionate he was about the people and things that he loved . She thought back to how he had defended her from both Kyle and Tommy when he called her a whore . And how he had shown up for her when she needed him . Even at the risk of his livelyhood . Even the little things he always did for her that made her feel so loved . How he had made her candy last night when she wanted something sweet and how he had washed her hair and back , when they showered . Even how , even though he had sneaked in a good squeeze , he had helped her up into his truck was loving . She realized that she loved how he always took care of her , and had always made her feel loved and cherished in a way that nobody else ever did or could . Like she was precious to him in a way that was different then her family loved her . And when he shifted his eyes to hers and gave her a heart stopping smile as he reached for her hand . She didn't hesiate for a moment as she slid her hand into his and after bringing it to his lips , he settled it on his knee , covering it with his own as they fell into an easy conversation . Happily chatting as they made their way towards a small diner . So caught up in each other , that neither of them saw the person driving a few cars behind them that was seething as he lost track of them when instead of turning to go to the hospital like he had thought because of her uniform , he continued driving as the slowly disappeared out of his eyesight and he slammed his hands on the wheel and cursed as he drove towards the hospital where he knew they would eventually , show up .

Kristeena smiled as Jon came around the side of the truck and opened her door . Helping her down before his palm resting on the low of her back , he led her across the parking lot towards the diner . She smiled as he opened the door and her stomach rumbled as she inhaled the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen as they waited to be seated .

Once they were shown to their table , he waited until she slid into the booth before sitting down across from her . " Such a gentleman . " She teased as he reached for her hand across the expanse of the table .  
He smiled brightly and she saw his cheeks pinken as he shrugged and said . " You're worth it . "  
Leaning across the table and kissing her softly before sitting back down and opening his menu .  
She did the same and perused the extensive list as the waitress sat two glasses of ice water down and asked if they wanted any coffee . He ordered a cup and she asked for tea and she left to go make a fresh pot of coffee . Kristeena smiled as he once again reached across the table for her hand . His thumb brushing back and forth across hers as he turned the pages . " Anything in particular that sounds good to you ? " he asked after a few minutes . She frowned and replied . " Yeah , a lot actually . But i've narrowed it down to two . I can't decide if i would rather have an omelette or pancakes . "  
" Order both . " He sat his water glass down and said nonchalantly , as if that was the only normal thing to do . She chuckled and asked " Have you never eaten in a diner before ? " He wore a puzzled expression as he said . " Course i have . Your point ? " " Jon ... the portions are huge and i doubt i could finish even one of them let alone both . I don't want you to waste your money on food that i'm not going to able to eat . " He grinned and chuckled . Leaning forward as he murmured . " Don't worry about that , little star . I'll eat whatever you can't finish along with whatever i get for myself . " She giggled and said " Sure you will .. i mean , i know you can eat more than i can because you're a man and you're a lot bigger than i am . But still thats a lot of food for anyone . " he smirked and leaned across the table . His eyes burning into hers as his lips brushing against hers in a soft kiss , before he whispered in her ear . " In case you have forgotten . I have worked up quite an appetite since dinner last night . So i think i can handle it . "

She couldn't help the blush that rushed over her cheeks or the soft giggle that came from her throat before he closed the fraction of an inch between their lips and kissed her . Neither of them caring that there was a diner full of patrons who could see them and it made her feel like she was really his girlfriend . The smile wouldn't leave her lips as she gazed dazedly into his eyes , getting lost in the way he was looking at her right then until she heard someone clearing their throat and realized that the waitress has come to take their order . She chuckled as she shrunk back into the seat and covered her hot cheeks with her hands . Jon , god bless him smiled up at their waitress and said . " We're gonna need a few more minutes , please . " The waitress chuckled and said . " No problem honey . Just close your menus when you've decided and i'll come take your order . " " Thank you ... Marge . " He smiled , as he took a peek at her name tag . The older woman actually blushed and said in a tone that was almost giddy . " You're very welcome , handsome . Ya'll take your time deciding . I'm here until three . " Before taking her leave . Jon looked over to see Kristeena frowning slightly as she buried her nose in the menu and realized that she was jealous of the other woman flirting with him . " Babe .. " He prompted , trying to bite back a smile at how adorable she looked as she pouted . When she ignored him and started to chatter on about if she would prefer to have juice or milk , he knew she was avoiding him and he reached across the table and plucked the menu from her hands . She looked up shocked and protested " Hey , i wasn't done with that ! "  
" You can have it back in a second , i promise . I just need to make something clear first . " She reluctantly looked at him and waited for him to continue . Once he knew he had her attention he began " I may smile at a waitress now and then or a female fan . But my eyes and my body and my heart belong completely and totally to you Kristeena . Trust me , you have no reason to be jealous now or ever . I won't ever do anything intentionally that would hurt you . After last night , you have to know that . " , he added lowering his voice so that only she could hear him . She finally sighed and admitted . " Yeah i know you wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me . And i'm sorry for giving you the impression that i thought you would . Its just going to take some getting used to having a boyfriend that woman of all ages turn giddy over with just a smile or a look . And i know its dumb to be jealous and insecure over something so small . But i can't help it . This is all so new to me still . Honestly , you can have anyone you want and i'm not quite sure what you see in me . So i guess as happy as i am , part of me is just ... waiting for the other shoe to drop . " She thought he would be upset with her . But he just smiled and said softly . " You don't have to apologize for expressing your feelings . But just for the record , you're not dumb in any sense of the word . And like i said . You never have to worry that i'm going to leave you for someone else , because its never gonna happen . I'm crazy about you , Kristeena . You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and i'm not stupid or selfless enough to let you go . Now i won't lie and say that there won't be women who want more from me that an autograph or a picture . But i can promise you that they won't get more than that from me . I know exactly what i stand to lose and nothing is worth losing you over . I would like to point out that its a two way street though , little star . " A confused expression fell over her face and he chuckled and elaborated . " You don't even realize how beautiful you are , do you ? No ... of course you don't . But trust me when i say that since we've walked in here i've seen a half dozen sets of male eyes looking at you like you are one of those desserts in the front case . And i have no doubts that if i weren't here , they would be over here in a heartbeat asking for your number . Offering to buy your breakfast and asking you out . And that all of them are sitting there right now , wishing they were me because i get to do this ... " He said and leaned forward to kiss her deeply .

The waitress came back just as he pulled back and with a knowing grin , asked . " So , menus are closed . Does that mean you two love birds are ready to order or do you need a few more minutes to decide ? "  
" You .. umm , go ahead . " Kristeena murmured . Rattled , as she lifted a hand to her kiss swollen lips . She saw him smile before he said . " Ladies first . " And went red as she remembered how many times he had already said those same words to her in the limited amount of times they had made love . He was an amazing lover . Ravenous but so unselfish . making sure she had found her release before taking his own . He smirked knowingly , and asked . " What would you like , babe ? " " Umm ... " she mumbled still flustered and unable to focus on her words . " Want me to order for you ? " He offered after a few moments of awkward silence . She nodded dumbly in reply and he  
smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand as he said with confidence .  
" Lets see . We would like a garden veggie omelette with extra toast with order of your strawberry chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate and whipped cream on the side . A large fruit salad and .. a double order of bacon . " Anything else to drink ? She asked as she scribbled their order into a pad . " Yes , lets have two glasses of OJ . And umm .. Do you want milk to go with the pancakes , baby ? " He asked her . She nodded and managed to say . " Yeah , sounds good . " He smiled and said , alright then . A cup of milk it is then . " Marge read their order back to them to make sure that everything was correct before she asked if they needed anything else . Jon said no before he smiled over at her and asked . " How about you . Is there anything else , you would like honey ? " " No , thank you .. i think you've ordered half of the menu anyway . " She teased . The waitress laughed at her comment , as he lifted Kristeena's hand to his lips and smiled over her knuckles as he murmured just loud enough for the older woman to hear . " What can i say ... i've worked up quite the appetite . "  
To which Kristeena went crimson . The waitress chuckled knowingly and said " Alright , if thats everything let me go run and put this in and i'll be back in a jiffy with your food . " " Thank you , Marge . " Kristeena said with a smile as she finally found her voice . The older woman winked and said . " You're welcome dear . " And with a wink , added in a conspiring tone . " This ones a keeper . " " I know . " Kristeena agreed with a grin as she watched Marge walk away . She reached for Jon's other hand across the table and they shared a smile before she said . " Shes right you know ? You are a keeper . " Jon blushed and said . " I'm happy to be kept as long as its by you . "

They talked a little and he asked her if she knew what department she would be working in today . She smiled and told him she wasn't quite sure . " I kind of hoping that i'm in the maternity ward again today . I mean , i love kids of all ages . But as rewarding as pediatric is , its hard sometimes too . There are so many sick children and they are so sweet and innocent and don't understand why this is happening to them . Most of them are so brave but its just hard to know that not all of them will get better . So , i don't know . The maternity ward , barring the occasional emergency is much easier . Most of the patients are happy no matter how much pain they're in because they have a little piece of heaven to show for their pain and nine long months of pregnancy . But at the end of the day though , I'm just happy to be following my dreams , you know ? " " Yeah , i get that . And i know its totally different and not nearly as important . But that is how i feel about wrestling ... I love it so much and even when it seems impossible i feel like one day it will be worth sacrifices to my health and my time forming relationships . But lately , that aspect has changed a bit because of you . And before you say it , don't worry . I'm not going to give up on my dream . I'm just going to make time for things that will last forever and be there long after my body betrays me . Balance this differently , You know ? " " Yeah , i get it completely . And for the record , just because its not a run of the mill job it doesn't make it any less important . I mean , you don't know how many kids stuck in hospitals idolize wrestlers . And look at them as hero's who are big and strong and can survive anything life throws at them . It might sound silly but it helps them get through all those treatments when they have someone to look up to . It gives them faith that they to can be strong . " " Really ? " He asked , in awe . Not really thinking about his career path that way before . It made him even more determined to make it into the big leagues . Knowing that he could possibly bring even a little joy or hope into a sick kids life . He knew she knew his line of thought by the smile she gave him , but neither of them brought it up and instead she asked . " So .. what is your dream match? If you could wrestle anyone living , dead or retired ,who would it be and why ? " She asked . He thought about it before he replied . " Hmm .. Thats a good question . I've always like Bret Hart . Because he is a wrestlers wrestler , you know ? And i think we could put on a damn good technical match . Plus i could learn so much . But current ... CM Punk i think . Pretty much for the same reasons . How about you ? " He winked . She gave him a confused look and he chuckled as he explained .  
" If you could wrestle anyone who would it be and why ? Oh and what kind of match ? " " Hmm ... I've never really thought about it . But i guess if i had to choose , i would choose . A triple threat match . And duh ... Triple H and Shawn Michaels of course for obvious reasons . " He reached under the table and pinched her knee . " Ouch , you pinched me ! " She whined . Rubbing her knee as he chuckled and said . " Sorry babe . But that was the wrong answer . " " Oh really ? So Tell me old wise one . What exactly was i supposed to say ? " " Well for starters .. an oil match .. " " Oh , Shawn Michaels all covered in baby oil ? Yes please ! Sign me up ! " She teased and let out a soft squeal when with lightening quick speed , he moved to her side sliding in next to her as he captured her face in his hands and said beneath his breath . " Fuck Shawn and Trips . The only one you're getting oily with is me , Little Star . " Before he kissed her . She was dazzled when he ended the kiss and stammered to tease . " Well damn .. my next suggestion was gonna be you , me and Trish Status . But i guess if you're not into that idea .. " " His mouth dropped open and she pushed his jaw up and squeezed his cheeks , so that his lips were puckered out as she pulled him down for a quick kiss as she said . " Don't kick yourself too hard . I was only teasing . The only one i want to wrestle naked in oil with is you . I thought last night proved that much . " She leaned in to purr into his his earlobe and giving the small hoop earring he wore , a gentle tug with her lips as she reminded him of the massage oil they had used the previous evening .  
He groaned and she felt his hand slide onto her knee and slowly begin to inch its way up her dress . His eyes dark and heavy with lust as they met . But before he could go to far , Marge appeared at the table . A large tray balanced expertly in one hand as she started sitting their plates on the table .

" Are you going back over there or staying next to your girl , Handsome ? " She asked , Jon . He cleared his throat but before he could answer . Kristeena grabbed his hand and kept it on her knee as she smiled up and answered . " He is staying here . "  
" Smart girl . " Marge smiled with approval and asked them if they needed anything else . Once they assured her they would call if they needed anything . she left them and Kristeena reached for a fork and cut off a bite of the omelette and lifted it to Jon's mouth . Feeding him before she took a bite of her own . He smiled as he chewed and after a few more bites he pulled her legs across his lap and reached for a fork of his own .

They flirted and talked as they fed each other bites of food and shared the glass of milk . Smiling as she reached up to wipe the milk that was on his lip away while he leaned into her touch .

After they had polished off most of the food , he threw enough money to cover the check and a generous tip for Marge , on the table and reached for her hand as he led her back out to the truck .

Sighing as he climbed in after he had helped her in . She smiled over at him and saw the sadness in his eyes . Knowing he had to leave her soon , she glanced at the clock and before she could stop herself suggested . " Hey .. i still have about twenty minutes or so before i have to be there . Want to go for a short drive ? " He grinned at the look in her eyes as she placed his hand high on her thigh . Letting him know without words exactly what she meant . He smiled and nodded as he turned the key . " Buckle up , little star . I know the perfect place but we have to hurry so you won't be late for work . "

She hooked her seat belt and he pulled his hand away as he peeled out of the parking lot and started driving as fast as he could without getting a ticket . Glancing over at her and seeing her shifting in her seat as he realized what she was doing . " Fuck yeah . Thats it ... Take off those panties , babe . We're almost there . " She giggled and shoved the discarded material into his pocket before reaching for his zipper . Not even two minutes later she had him sheathed in a condom as he pulled off into a clearing . Yanking his pants down to his ankles as he cut the engine and dragged her over to sit on his lap facing the steering wheel . Shoving her dress up around her waist as she leaned forward and spread herself open for him .  
" Hold on , little star . This is gonna be one hell of wild ride . " He warned even as he positioned himself at her wet entrance and thrust into her .  
And all she could do was gasp in reply as she draped herself across the steering wheel and rode him fast and hard . Knowing that with their limited time and unrelenting pace , it would be over all to soon .


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N Sorry i haven't updated for awhile . Hopefully i can get back into the swing of things .**

 **Spring 2009**

He got her in front of the hospital with only a few minutes to spare and jumped from the truck , quickly helping her out before pinning her back against the door and kissing her hungrily . She giggled as he grinned at her when he came up for air , his eyes twinkling with mischief as he ran his palms up her her elbows before sliding up to cup her face . " You're so beautiful . " He murmured between softer kisses as he eased her back against the side of his truck . His knees dipped as he kissed her cheeks and her nose and her ears and finally her lips , again before once again smiling down at her and purring . " I really enjoyed our date . Thank you for having breakfast with me . " He murmured before crashing his lips to hers again . " Mmm ... I enjoyed it too . Thank you for taking me . " She said breathlessly as she ran her palms up his chest , before curling her arms around the back of his neck and drawing him back down for another kiss which he returned eagerly . His hands sliding up and down her back and hips as he breathed hotly in her ear as they took turns attacking the others neck .

They couldn't get enough of each other , and anyone walking by could surely tell that they were young and in love and were still high on the thrill of being new lovers . But Kristeena didn't care , and neither did Jon . They were crazy about each other .

Finally , he let her go and she waved and smiled as she dashed towards the doors . But she only made it a few steps before he pulled her back and walked her back into the corner of the building behind a large potted plant to partially hide them from view as he rocked his hips against hers . The outline of his erection nudging her where he had just so recently been . She gasped in a mixture of arousal and shock that he could be ready again so soon , but couldn't stop herself from pushing back anymore than she could stop her leg from hooking over his hip , as he dragged her up on her tip toes to bring her closer . " Mmm ... You're so hard , Jon . You're insatiable . " She moaned in his ear , his hand running up her thigh hiking the material up to her hip as he did so . " Only for you , Kristeena . " He hissed , angling his body to hide her from passersby , as his talented fingers slid higher and danced around the elastic at the leg of her panties . . She whimpered in his ear and clung to him , as her back was pressed back against the brick wall as he kissed her again and again and rocked his hips into hers . The material between them that he seemed to have no intention of removing , frustrating her and making her consider begging him to make love to her then and there , not caring who might have stumbled upon them in the process . Apparently Jon wasn't the only insatiable one in this scenario . But despite how tender she still felt from their amorous activities , she was to far gone to care at the moment .

He kissed her as long as he dared before lifting his eyes and murmuring . " Fuck ... I guess i better let you go so you don't get in trouble for being late . " As he slowly eased her leg down until both of her feet were on the ground . " Yeah , i guess so . " She replied sadly as she tried to steady her legs beneath her . She lifted his hands to her face and covering them with her own . Not wanting to break the contact yet as she got lost in the cool blue of his eyes that were staring down so intently into hers . " I'll call you later tonight , okay ? " She finally whispered . " You better . " He smiled his adorable dimpled smile . Before kissing her once more . " Mmm .. You taste delicious , baby .. like strawberries and chocolate and Kristeena .. God i could spend all day kissing you , Little Star . " He murmured against her lips . " I feel the same way about kissing you . And if i thought i wouldn't lose my place in the program after graduation , i would get back in your truck with you and go anywhere you wanted to and let you do whatever you want to do to me for the next several hours . " She admitted , with a sigh before she continued . " But unfortunately , i can't risk it right now . My future depends on it . " He sighed too and with regret that matched her own admitted . " Yeah , i know what you mean . I gotta leave tonight to wrestle tomorrow and the next few weeks . " " That long ? " She asked . He nodded reluctantly when he saw the pain in her eyes at the reality of being apart for so long . And rushed to assure her " Shh .. Don't cry , little star . I'll miss you too . But i promise that i will talk to you every night and you can use that thing if you want . And as soon as i'm back , i promise we'll figure out some way to steal some time together . " He promised , his fingers brushing away the tears that pooled in her eyes as he spoke . Her tears killed him . But as much as he hated being apart from her he knew that this was going to be their reality for the forseeable future , no matter her age or if she was grounded or not .

They were on two different paths and it wouldn't always be easy , but both of them were committed to merge their lives into one ultimate destination . And he had faith that this time and this missing each other would make the time they were able to spend together that much sweeter and their future that much brighter . He had meant what he had said to Tommy that day he had discovered them . He wanted to be able to provide for her and any children they had in the future . So that he could take them away from Cincy and give them a better life . Give their children the type of home that he had never had and be able to afford for her to take time off and be a stay at home mom for as long as she wanted . Not that he expected her to walk away from her career because he had no problem with her working if she wanted to . But he didn't want her to worry about having to pay the bills when she was on maternity leave and rush right back into the full time schedule that came with being a nurse in a busy hospital . Knowing that babies were only babies for a short period of time and not wanting her to miss out on that special time in their childrens lives . Especially since he knew full well that if he made it into the WWE , he would miss a lot more of it than he would want to due to traveling .

" Hey ... where did you go ? " She asked , concerned etched on her face as she lovingly stroked his cheek . " He smiled and said . " I was just thinking . I actually feel kinda bad because i love your parents and even though he is acting like a prick right now . I love Tommy too . But as bad as i feel , i can't stay away from you and i don't want to . " He murmured . Watching her smile in response . Staring up into his eyes as he took a breath , his thumbs tracing the curve of her cheek as if trying to memorize it by touch alone . As the full impact of how much he was going to miss her hit him square in the chest . But her smile brought him back into the moment as she whispered . " You better not even try to stay away . " " I won't . I promise . " He replied as he watched her small hand slide up and down his chest . Before with a deep sigh she said " I .. gotta go or i am gonna be late . I love you , JD . I'm going to miss you so much .. " She gazed up at him , her eyes warm and soft with love . That made him want to scoop her up and take her back to his truck and drive until he found the nearest bed or blanket and lay her down and make slow love to her . But he fought his way through temptation and instead kissed her softly before he said " I love you too , Teeny . God i'm gonna miss you so much baby . Those eyes that show me everything in your heart , that mouth that tastes so sweet against my lips . And this body ... Mmm , this sexy little body that feels so good beneath my hands and against my skin . Inside and out . " He smirked against her ear which made her gasp his name . Like music to his ears . He chuckled and grinned as he shook his head and said under his breath " My palm is gonna be so rosy . " He chuckled again , as he leaned down to kiss her . She giggled and said " Okay ... ? " Not understanding what he meant .

He smirked , loving her naivety . And wished he had time to show her . But knowing he didn't , he said " I'll explain later because if i explain now i'm gonna lose control and have to show you and i don't want you to get into trouble . Now ... give me one more kiss and get your sexy ass in there . " " Yes , Daddy . " She cooed as she pouted dramatically and draped her arms around his neck . He groaned as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her and grabbed a handful of her plump ass .

Surprising her as he gave it a healthy squeeze before playfully smacked it as he reluctantly let her go . She turned to smile and giggle as she scurried backwards through the sliding glass doors . Blowing him a kiss at him , which he pretended to catch , just before she practically ran as she rushed inside to go up to the station to see where she was assigned to for the day .

He stood there long after she disappeared from view . Fighting the temptation to storm inside and drag her into an empty room . But when he heard a car pull up behind him in the circle and lean on the horn , he turned on his heel and jogged back to his truck . Flipping the bird at the angry driver who had rolled down his window and was loudly cursing him out .

He felt out of sorts as he climbed back into his truck and reluctantly pulled away from the curb and away from her . Already missing her much more than he knew was possible as he headed home to clean up and pack his bag for the next few weeks .

Kristeena glanced at the clock and the board to see where she was assigned today and felt panic set in as she saw who she was working under today . Hoping that he didn't realize she was already a few minutes late . She hurriedly shoved her bags into her locker before reporting to the front desk to await her orders .

Saying a silent prayer that he to was running late and hadn't been there to brief her on her assignments yet . Only to discover that she hadn't been so lucky , because was standing right in front of her , frowning down at papers he held in his hands . Not even bothering to look up at her as he said in a gruff tone . " You're late . Miss Star . " She swallowed hard and admitted . " I know , Sir . And i am so sorry . My electricity went out last night and then we hit traffic on the way in ." She fibbed . He growled . Finally looking up at her as he spat " I don't care to hear your excuses . And i could have your ass for this . " " Yes , sir . I understand and again , i'm so sorry i'm late . I should have at least called when i realized i was running late . It was terribly unprofessional not to . " He nodded and said " I'm glad that you realize your mistakes . Don't let it happen again . Now , You have a job to do and i suggest that you stop standing around here and get to work before i change my mind about taking disciplinary action and having you removed from the program . " The threat scared her more than she wanted to admit . But she wasn't about to admit it to him , so instead she continued " Yes sir . Where do you want me to start ? " She asked , with a forced cheerfulness as she fought the urge to cry or to tell him to shove it . But knew she couldn't risk doing either because this was her future she had to think about . So she had to try to see the big picture instead of the small setbacks . Because like it or not , he was her boss for the day . So she sucked it up , knowing she could cry her heart out or vent to Jon later , and waited for Doctor Sullivan's instructions .

He surprised her when instead of barking at her again , he sighed and apologized . " I'm sorry i snapped at you , Kristeena . I just had a difficult shift with a fatality and i haven't had much sleep . I'm sorry i took my bad mood out on you though . It was unprofessional and you didn't deserve it . You're a good worker . You listen and follow your instructions without complaint and ask smart questions that will serve you well in the future in this profession . And i would be happy to have you beneath me if you choose to go into pediatrics when your get your degree . " The feeling wasn't mutual . And if she did decide to specialize as a pediatric nurse , she would go to another hospital to do so . But she couldn't tell him that , so instead she said " Well thank you for your vote of confidence . I'll keep that i mind . And about your reaction to my being late . Its okay . I was in fact late . So you had every right to call me on it . Again , i am so sorry . I would be happy to work through part of my lunch break or stay a bit later , to make up the time , if you would like me to . " " Sure .. If you want . But for the moment ... And I hate to ask , but could you go into the doctors lounge and get me a coffee ? I think my sleepless night is starting to catch up with me and i'm hoping that will help . " He gave her a soft smile and she returned it as she said . " Sure thing . Two sugars and cream , right ? " He smiled and said . " Yes , exactly . I'm surprised you know that . My wife doesn't even remember half the time . " He admitted a look that she couldn't quite read filling his eyes . She frowned and not sure what to say to that , forced herself to smile as she said . " Well , its part of my job to know how the attending doctor in ALL of the departments i work in , take their coffees . So its not biggie . " She offered hoping she got her point across that her knowing his coffee order didn't make him special . He smirked and said " Well , whatever the case may be . Its appreciated . " She nodded curtly and said " Well if there isn't anything else at the moment , i'm gonna go grab that coffee for you and be right back . " " Yes , that will be all for now . Thank You .. " He chuckled . She turned to go get his coffee but stopped her as he said " Oh and Kristeena ... " She turned to look at him and he smiled and said " Get yourself a cup of coffee if you'd like . I would like to discuss something with you in my office when you return . " " Yes sir . " She said , feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of being alone with him .

He seemed oblivious as he whistled as he turned and stepped into his office to prepare for his day.

She waited until his door shut and resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at she turned to go get his coffee and was met with a wall of smiling curious faces of her cowrokers .

Ashley stepped forward and began . " So ... Amber saw you and your hot ass boyfriend when she was coming in . And you are so gonna spill details later because from what she said and the way you look right now , you had a hell of a better night that any of us did . " Kristeena felt herself blush but didn't deny a thing before she managed to murmur . " A lady doesn't kiss and tell . " She smiled , before she started to walk towards the doctors lounge . She heard one of the other ladies whisper to her . " Yeah maybe .. but a man like that can make any lady act like a whore . " She giggled as she stepped into the empty room and grabbed a cup to prepare doctor Sullivan's cofee . Feeling more at ease than before as a few of the others followed her into the room looking at her hopefully .

" I'll think about it . But i'm not making any promises . " She giggled as she poured some of the still warm brew into the cup . " Details ! We need details , woman ! .We're living vicariously through you right now , sweetie . And after he practically humped you against the wall in front of the building ... " Ashley grinned as she crossed her arms over her breasts and leaned back against the wall as she waited for her to admit or deny it .  
" He did not hump me there ! " Kristeena protested in a hushed whisper . The other women who had gathered around smirked knowingly . As Ashley continued . " So there was humping ! Just not there ? Lunch is on us by the way , unless of course , you have a hot date with your hunky man . We would totally understand if you ditched us for him and won't take it personal . " ' I wish ' , Kristeena thought to herself . Before Amber , who had just joined them piped up . " I treated him once you know . A few years back when he had long hair still . He needed stitches and i kept getting lost in his blue eyes and his killer smile with those adorable dimples . He was very charming , even back then . Which i'm sure you already know . Not to mention the man was built like a brick shit house ... " " Stop ... I need to get this coffee to Dr . Sullivan before i get in even more trouble with him . "

."They all chuckled before they finally let her go . She smiled as she made her way to the coffee of Jon and how much fun she had had last night and this morning . The flirting , the shared meals , the learning a little more about his childhood ... and of course the sex . Oh God , the sex . She was tender in all the right places from all the loving he had given her . And she wasn't ashamed to admit , even more smitten than she had been a week ago . She was madly deeply in love with him and she knew these next few weeks would be hell for both of them . But once she was over her punishment and after she turned eighteen in a few months , she had a feeling that her life would be drastically changing . All of of the talk of marriage and babies , while she was sure were a few years off still . Assured her that he was serious about her and in it for the long haul . And given her situation with her brother at home , and how protective he was of her , she had an inkling that it wouldn't take him to long to ask her to move in with him or get a place together . She smiled at the realization that she wouldn't think twice about making a life and a home with him .

She made her way back to the office and knocked lightly on the door . " Its open . " She heard from inside and she opened the door to let herself in . As she entered , she realized he was on a phonecall . And not wanting to interrupt she remained silent and offering him a small smile and a nod as she began to turn back towards the door . Fully intending to and make her exit to offer him some privacy to finish his call . But before she could escape , he held up a finger and motioned for her to stay and shut the door that she had left ajar .

She didn't feel right about being in the room while he spoke to , who she imagined was a personal aquaintence , but she didn't really have much choice in the matter and so she turned to study the pictures of his children he had on the wall while she waited for him to end his call .  
She spotted a boy who looked to be around her age who must have favored his mother , because he was far cuter than his father . And a lovely girl a few years younger .  
There was another picture of them but this time with three smaller children as well , who she would guess ranged between the ages of ten and five . She smiled as she saw the littlest boys , wide toothy grin and ears that stuck out from his head . It was clear that he took after his father , but it was much cuter in a tiny form . " My children . " He said from directly behind her , scaring her half to death as the coffee sloshed over the edge of the cup and directly onto her . She held the material away from her , thankful that she hadn't made a fresh pot instead of using what was left which was warm , but not scalding hot . " Oh i'm so sorry i frightened you , dear ! Here let me help ! " he exclaimed as he took the cup from her hands and set it on a nearby stand before grabbing a handful of tissues to wipe at the dark stain on the front of her pinafore . Her own hands automatically moving up to stop him as the backs of his fingers brushed against her breasts . " No , its fine ! I've got it ! " She protested , trying to knock his hand away but he ignored and rubbing at the stain that was all to close to her nipple which was clearly outlined through the rapidly cooling liquid that soaked her top . She shoved his hand away and backed up , but he followed her still rubbing at the stain as he grabbed a bottle of water from nowhere , and doused the stain his breathing erratic and his pupils blown as it soaked her further and he tugged her shirt up her tummy and attempted to shove his hand beneath the wet fabric as he dabbed at it with a tissue . Before he could slip his hand between the material and her skin , she grabbed his wrists in both of her hand and turned them slightly as she said loudly . " Get your hands off of me . I said i've got it ! " His eyes went wide as they darted up to hers and he took a step back , holding his hands up as he immediately started to apologize . " Oh my , i'm so sorry dear ! I wasn't even thinking ! " He offered as an apology . But she hadn't missed the way his eyes slipped over her or the way his pupils darkened earlier before the apologetic look took its place . She held a protective arm over her soaked chest as she mumbled . " Its fine . I just .. don't like to be touched . I guess i overreacted . I mean , its not as if you were making a pass at me . You were only trying to help get the stain out , right ? " She said . Not sure she believed the story she was desperately trying to convince herself to be true .  
" No ..Of course i wasn't trying to make a move on you . I'm old enough to be your father . I really am sorry about your uniform though . Here .. Let me ... " He began as he got up . She took and instinctive step back . But relaxed when she realized he went to retrieve one of his lab coats . He gave her a tense smile , as he held it out for her to slip on over her ruined uniform . Not having much of a choice to allow him to help , without removing her arm from across her chest which she had no intention of doing . So reluctantly , she accepted his help and slid one arm into it before switching and sliding in other . She tensed when she felt his hands lingering on her shoulders briefly , giving them a gentle squeeze . As she drew the oversized material tightly together so she was covered from the neck down to the hem of the coat . " Thank you . " She muttered . Gathering the material tightly across her as he stepped away. Only relaxing when he sat behind his desk and apologized again .  
" I truly am sorry , Kristeena . I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable . I would like us to be good friends . " She stared at him blankly as she thought to herself how that was never going to happen . But knew she had to be polite or risk her position in the nursing program . She felt a moments relief when he didn't press her for a response . But it quickly vanished when he sighed and began . " Look , i will be honest . The reason that i asked you to stay is because i have an offer for you that i'm hoping that you will consider . If you would like to have a seat , we can discuss it so you have time to consider my proposal . Please ...it will only take a few minutes . " He asked in a pleading tone , when he must have realized that she was hesitant . Finally she sighed and took a seat across the desk from him . Her hand still clutching the material across her chest as she said . " Alright . I'm listening . "

" Well , i want to assure you that under normal circumstances i wouldn't ask this . But my wife and i .. well , we're having difficulties in our marriage ." He admitted and she said the only thing that she could say that was an acceptable response , which was ." I'm sorry to hear that , sir . But what exactly does that have to do with me ? " She asked . Wanting to get the the issue at hand so she could get out of there and change into something clean and dry . And away from his lecherous gaze that made her feel queasy . He offered her a smile before he placed his hands on the desk and said " Look , i won't beat around the bush . My wife and i are separating and i find myself in need of a nanny for my three youngest children . Now typically , i would use the nanny service that we normally use . But my soon to be ex wife ... she likes to make accusations that i've ... behaved inappropriately with some of our past employees . And the money grubbing bitches are going along with her lies trying to get money from me . One of them even went so far as to try to seduce me . And unfortunately , she did it during a weak moment and i ... i kissed her . Please understand . Under normal circumstances i never would have given into her advances . But my marriage was crumbling and i have to admit , it felt nice to feel wanted for a change . I will admit , i knew she had a crush on me . The girl was quite obvious and brazen that she wanted a piece of me . But i was trying to stay loyal to my vows . And when i made it known that i wouldn't go through with sleeping with her , she tried to blackmail me into leaving my marriage and marrying her instead . Do you believe that? " Kristeena shook her head no . Truly not believing that anyone would be sexually attracted to him let alone want to marry him . But wisely kept her mouth shut , and instead , got to the point .

" Well , thats a shame . But i'm not a nanny . I'm sure that there are other agencies that you could go through to find a good fit for you and your children . " But you could be a nanny . " He cut her off . She looked at him in shock as she realized he was serious and she started to protest again but he continued . " Please , Let me explain . I know that you're technically not a nanny . But i have seen you with my patients and know how natural you are at working with children And surely you have babysat . I also know that as a candy striper , who is enrolled in the nursing program starting after graduation , that you have your CPR and first aid training . And i will be blunt , i am aware that you have applied for a job down in the daycare this summer . But since it handles up to age ten and my children can go there during the day , you would be earning two separate salaries . The only difference is that unlike the other children in the daycare , when i have them overnight or on weekends , you would need to be there to help with meals and getting them to their extra caricular activities if i'm not able to be there to take them or pick them up myself . Of course , you would have your own room and bathroom in my home for those occasions i work an overnight shift . And use of the Audi to take the children to and from daycare and whatever activities they have . Plus , you would have an allowance for food and entertainment . As well as more than fair a bonus , once the school year begins . I know that you're trying to save to go to Italy next year and i would like to help you out so that your parents don't have to be burdened with the financing such a trip . Think about it . If you accept this job , over the next few weeks you would earn enough to pay for the whole trip whereas , working in the daycare alone would only earn you maybe a quarter of that . So .. what do you say ? " He asked expectantly . She bit her lip nervously . It really was a lot of money and would help her parents out . But still , she couldn't stop thinking about how his eyes looked as he was wiping the coffee off her uniform , and so she said the first thing that came to mind to buy herself time to figure out a good excuse to refuse his offer . " I .. guess i will think about it . But , just so we're clear , i'm not making any promises because i'm not sure it would be a good fit for me . I have done my fair share of babysitting and i do love kids . But i'm also only seventeen myself and i'm not sure that i could handle that kind of responsibility . " " It will be a perfect you will see . " He smiled , and she shivered as a creepy vibe went through her at his pasted on a fake smile and she reiterated . " Like i said . I am not making any promises , other than that i will consider it before ruling it out . " " Well thats all i can ask then . " He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes . She returned his smile awkwardly and ready to have this over with , she said " Well , if we're done here , i think i'm going to head back out to start my day . I will stay a few minutes after my lunch hour starts to make up the time i missed this morning if thats alright . " " Thats fine , sweetheart . " he smiled , standing up from behind his desk . " I really do hope you'll consider my offer . It really is a great opportunity for you . " " It is .. and i will think about it . " She lied as with a weary eye she watched him round his desk . " Thank you for considering me for the position . " She babbled . Trying to be polite even as she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole when she realized she had used the word position around him when he was looking at her like a hunter stalking his prey . Which was sexy when Jon did it , but creepy when he did it . He must have caught her blush because he chuckled and before she realized what he was about , brushed his knuckle across her cheek . " So sweet . " he murmured , before as if he had caught himself , he shoved both of his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her and said . " Its my pleasure dear . I do hope that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other really soon . "

She didn't respond , as she saw his eyes dip briefly down to her chest . And instead , just turned and walked out the door . Splaying a hand across her chest and breathing a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her . She had told him she would think about his offer . But she had already made up her mind . Part of her felt extremely guilty about her decision . Because she knew it was a lot of money , and would be great and the opportunity for her to take the burden off of her parents for her trip . But now , as she rushed towards the break room where she kept a change of clothes , she felt as if she had escaped and she knew that no matter how much money he offered her , she wasn't willing to take a job where she would always be nervous that he would do or say something inappropriate , when there was no where and nobody to run to to escape it . She would figure something else out or simply not go if she had to . But she refused to work for a man she didn't trust to keep his eyes or his hands to himself .

She quickly changed and went back to work . But not before she typed a quick text to Jon telling him she missed him and was already having second thoughts about not blowing off work to stay with him for a few more hours . She smiled when he replied right away with a cheeky text that read . " See what you're missing ' Followed by a picture message that made her forget the awkward conversation she had just had with doctor Sullivan , and nearly made her drop her phone , when she looked down and saw a picture of him standing in front of a mirror that she recognized as the one on the back of his bathroom door , holding his dick in his hand and wearing nothing but a cocky grin .

She bit a smile back as she texted back a quick reply . ' Wow , Thats impressive . It looks like you're getting a handle on this whole selfie thing . * winkie emoji * You don't play fair . * frown emoji * But i still love you . * smiley face * Talk to you tonight * Heart emoji , kiss emoji * ' she hit send and hearing someone approaching the door , she quickly powered down her phone and shoved it back into the tampon box just before Ashley entered the room and asked .

" Are you alright ? I just saw you rush out of Sullivan's office and you looked upset . " Kristeena hesitated a moment , trying to decide if she wanted to share the strange conversation she had just had , with her friend . Or keep how uncomfortable she felt being alone with him , to herself for now . When Ashley frowned in concern , she decided that she was probably just being silly and offered the other woman a warm smile as she finally replied .  
" Yes . I'm fine . I just had a little mishap with the coffee and needed to go change ." She explained . Ashley remained silent as she stared at her , as if trying to decide if she believed her . Kristeena held her breath , not sure how to explain why she felt so ill at ease , if Ashley continued to question her . But breathed a sigh of relief when finally , the other woman smiled back a look of relief coming over her face as she said . " Good , i'm glad that nothing big is wrong . So , where do you want to order lunch from ? We're all dying to hear about your night . " Kristeena chuckled and setting her worries about doctor Sullivan , aside for the moment , replied " Hmm , I really don't know . I had a huge breakfast so i might not be hungry at lunch . Plus , i told Doctor Sullivan i would stay behind a few minutes to make up the time i missed this morning . "

" Oh .. well . In that case , i'll stay with you then and we can go for lunch at the same time if thats alright with you ." She offered . " Sure , that sounds great . " Kristeena agreed with a smile , thinking that she would much rather not be alone in the elevator knowing that if she were there was a better chance of following her and pressuring her for her decision . When she already knew her answer but she wasn't ready to face him again right now . She was worried that he wouldn't have a good reaction to her declining the offer and would somehow sabotage her future in the nursing program to spite her . And was hoping that if she avoided him long enough , he would ask someone else or she could come up with a fool proof excuse as to why she couldn't accept .  
Plus , it didn't hurt that she liked Ashley and all the other women she worked with . Some of them candy stripers like herself , and others already in the program and a handful of established nurses who had been working full time at the hospital for at least five years . They were all fantastic women who had never treated her with anything but kindness from the very first time she had set foot in hospital . And she would like to get to know all of them better . And if sharing a little bit of her love life with them helped them bond , then so be it . She trusted them all and knew that they all talked about their various boyfriends , girlfriends and spouses among each other . And also knew that as much as they teased her about wanting details , they wouldn't pressure her for them and instead just be happy to hear about the man who made her so happy . Besides , it couldn't hurt having a group of ladies who were more experienced with men , than most of her friends from school whom mostly just dated boys their age , to go to for advice if she ever needed it .

She chatted with Ashley until she was called away to run files to another area of the hospital . The rest of the morning was busy as she ran here and there delivering and fetching various items and helping the odd patient here and there . But true to her word , Ashley remained at her side when lunch time rolled around . She sighed in relief when she spotted Doctor Sullivan starting to approach them , before changing his mind when he spotted Ashley .  
Fifteen minutes later , the two women were on the elevator headed to meet some of the other girls for lunch .  
And she smiled when she realized that they had already gotten her her favorite salad and a bottle of water and were waiting for her with smiling faces , to join them .

" Holy wow ! Thats a lot of stamina ! " Ginger gasped beneath her breath . " So that good , huh ? " Yolanda smirked , raising a perfectly arched eyebrow . " Well damn , i'm in between boyfriends at the moment so i think i need to go find me a wrestler . Does your man have any single friends ? " Ashley teased , playfully fanning herself after Kristeena confessed how many times she and Jon had made love throughout the night and this morning . Biting her lip as she debated telling them about the quickie in the front of his truck minutes before she got to work .

And when she blushed , Tracy , the ever observant one of the bunch declared . " You're holding out on us , you naughty girl ! You said before we left the house and not before he dropped you off at work ! So that must mean that something happened in between here and there . " She leaned in like a reporter trying to get the scoop , and Kristeena couldn't help but laugh at the look of determination on her face as she grilled her . " So where was it ? In the diner bathroom ? Or .. oh my ! He did hump you against the wall in front of the hospital , didn't he ? " She gasped , smacking a hand over her mouth , sure she had figured it out . " Shhh .. No .. No ! Of course not ! I wouldn't do it there or in a diner bathroom , thank you very much . " Kristeena said aghast at the thought , even though she wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was the truth considering how everytime Jon touched her , she turned into a bitch in heat . But her friends didn't need to know that . She was having fun talking to them but if there was something she felt she needed or wanted to keep to herself , she would . In fact , she hadn't gone into great detail about their intimate moments . Not telling them about the vibrator or the oil or the way he had tied her arms to the headboard , or even that amazing thing he had done with his tongue , and how tender she still felt , even all these hours later , from all the sex they had had .

" Then where ? " Ashley asked , bringing her thoughts back to the conversation as Ashley leaning forward with her chin on her hand , as she waited for her answer . Kristeena cracked up as she glanced around the table and saw that all of the women were waiting with bated breath and she sighed and felt her cheeks go crimson as she confessed " Alright .. so we did have a quickie between the time we left the house and when he dropped me off . And no , it wasn't in any of the places you mentioned . It was .. well , i'm not really sure where it was exactly . But there were woods and a clearing and we were in his truck . " " The bed of it or on top of the hood ? " Yolanda probed . She chuckled and with a blush she could feel heat her cheeks , admitted " It was in the front of the truck and he kind of pulled me onto his lap and ... " " You rode his stick ! You hussy you ! " Amber exclaimed in mock horror

" Hey ! You leave her be . I approve ! I feel like a proud momma right now . My baby isn't a little girl anymore " Ashley said with a fake sniffle as she hugged her . Kristeena laughed and leaned her head against Ashley's shoulder as she returned her hug . Her tone going softer as she asked " So Momma , Got any good advice for me ? " " Yep , Sure do . Get it while you're young and horny , baby girl . " Ashley stated , to a round of agreements and more laughter . Amber teasing Ashley . " Spoken like a true hussy . " To which Ashley shot back . " Hey ! All i'm saying is that there is no shame in my game . Sex is fanfuckingtastically Ahhhmazing , if your partner knows what he or she is doing . Men don't ever feel ashamed of themselves for enjoying sex and neither should women . We're built far superior to men anyway . Think about it , we can grow human beings inside of our bodies and stretch to bring them into the world and snap back into shape as we heal . We can then provide them with nourishment from our own bodies and help them grow into good people . We may have to put up with periods and cramps a few days out of the month and the pain of childbirth , but the reward is so much greater than the inconvenience . And aside from motherhood , and getting to be a part of a miracle , we can have multiple orgasms back to back and it feels incredible . So embrace your vagina , i say ! " She declared , to a round of agreements filled with laughter and teasing " I admit , we are built far superior . But i would still rather embrace a penis , thanks . " Amber smirked . " Well yeah , so would i most days . But we can't all be lucky like our little Kristeena here and find a man who knows what to do with it , let alone be a good man behind that penis . So sometimes a girls gotta improvise and handle things for herself .. or find a good woman to handle it for her . " She winked . They all laughed and after all of them assured Kristeena that if she ever really did need or want advice , she could come to any of them , the other women started talking about their various experiences . Which included everything from men they had been with , to women they had been with and even a threesome , that Ashley has had .

Kristeena of course didn't have much to offer to this conversation since her own experiences were so new , but she had fun anyway , listening to their stories . They were so engaged in their girl talk , that none of them noticed the man sitting a few tables away his head buried in his tablet and his lunch forgotten in front of him , as he seethed in anger at the bits and pieces he heard of their conversation .

Kristeena gathered her things at the end of the day and began making her way towards the elevator when she noticed her brother walking towards her . She frowned as he approached her and before he could say anything she asked ." What the hell are you doing here ? " He glared at her and not bothering to beat around the bush , said " I know that Jon stayed with you last night so i was making sure he didn't show up here today to try to take you somewhere to fuck again like i know he did last night . "  
" You don't know anything . " She told him angrily , trying to keep her voice down so they wouldn't draw unwanted attention . This was her job , and she really didn't need Doctor Sullivan to overhear any mention of her sex life . Plus , she was still sore and exhausted from a long day and not much sleep and all she really wanted was to go home and have a bath and climb into bed to sleep until it was time to talk to Jon . She was tired of fighting with Tommy . Having accepted that he might not ever accept her relationship with Jon . She sighed and said ." Look , i've had a long day and i don't feel like arguing with you . So if you're here to pick me up i'm ready to go home now . " He wasn't expecting that and frowned as he asked in a sincere tone . " Is everything okay , Krissy Cat ? He didn't hurt you , did he ? Because i swear Krissy if he did i'll .. " " He didn't hurt me and he won't . I wish you could understand or at least try to accept the choices i've made and be happy for me . I love him Tommy . I really do . He makes me so so happy . Please , at least give him a chance to prove you wrong . I hate this war between you two . I hate this war between us . I love both of you . I shouldn't have to choose , Booger . " She said in an almost pleading tone , using the childhood nickname she had given him . His unexpected use of the nickname he had given her when she was a little girl , making her emotional and giving her a slight hope that she could make him understand how she felt .

Her brother was silent for a moment and she quietly optimistic , that she was getting through to him . But before long he shook his head no and said " I don't think i'll ever accept that , Krissy . " " Why not ? Don't you think i'm smart enough to know if i'm being played ? Do you really think i would have given him ... everything , if i had any doubts of his feelings for me ? I'm not stupid , Tommy . I have some pride . " " I know you're not stupid . Krissy . But you are naive . And you should be . You're still a kid , Krissy Cat . You're innocent in a lot of ways . You're trusting . Too trusting sometimes . I know you think you're all grown up , but you're not . You don't know how men can be . Specifically , how Jon is . But i do know . Because i'm a man myself and because i've known Jon for forever . And i know him well enough to know its temporary for him . Look , i know that you're happy right now . Everything is new and exciting . And he is saying and doing all the right things at the right times to make you feel safe and loved . And sex ... well ... sex feels good . But the problem with Jon is that he gets bored quickly . And when he gets bored with you he'll move onto the next girl and leave you broken hearted . I've seen it happen to many times to not know whats coming . And i'm not even saying he will do it on purpose . I know he cares for you and wouldn't set out to hurt you . But caring and loving are two different things and Jon is not the loving type . He enjoys women and women enjoy him .

And i know that you may not want to be , because you hate me , but you are my baby sister . Nothing will ever change that . And no matter how old you get , its my job to protect you from the Jon Goods of the world and i'll do it even if you end up hating me forever . " I don't hate you , Booger . I'm angry with you but i still love you . I just ... wish you would realize that its my life and my choices and if my heart gets broken ... well its my heart to break , not yours . I know you love me . I know you're trying to protect me . But you can't protect me from everything . And if its not Jon it will be some other guy i get involved with who doesn't treat me nearly as well as Jon does and who i don't love anywhere near as much as i love him . My point is , is that i have as good of a chance of getting my heart broken by anyone i might date as i do by Jon . And you can't protect me from that . But you can be there if and when it happens to help me pick up my pieces . " He was silent for a long time and they wordlessly stepped onto the elevator . Neither of them speaking again until they were in the car . She was about to give up hope that he would reply at all when he said softly and to her shock sincerely . " I know i can't always protect you from everything , Krissy Cat . But i can protect you from Jon ... I know how much you love him . I believe that . You have loved him for a long long time . And thats why i'm so scared for you . You love him so deeply that i'm worried that when he breaks you , nobody will be able to put you back together . There is heartbreak and then there is complete and total devastation . And that can make a person desperate and change them . You're a sweet girl , Krissy . You always have been . You have always shined so bright . You have so much to offer the world . You're smart and driven . You are caring to a fault and you are so pretty too . I think Jon might be dazzled by you right now because of all of all of that . But like i said , you're still very much a girl , you don't know him like i know him . You don't realize that once the shine wears off he won't have use of you . I never want to see you in so much pain . So i'm sorry ... I will do everything in my power to prevent this from going any further than it already has . But on the same hand , i swear i will be there to try to pick up the pieces when he shatters your heart into a million pieces. Whether you want me there or not . "  
She was silent for the rest of the ride home . Tired of arguing a pointless battle that she knew he wouldn't ever bend on . And tried to come to terms that she was slowly but surely losing her brother because she knew she would never stop loving Jon . And if she was forced to choose between the two men , as hard as it was to think about , she knew she would pick Jon every time again and again . She was close to tears at the tremendous loss the thought brought upon her heart . Never really imagining before what her life would be like without her big brother in it . It all became to much , exhaustion started to settle into her bones .  
And as soon as she got home , she ran up to her room and curled up in the middle of her bed . Clutching the pillow that smelled of Jon as she cried herself into an exhausted sleep .  
Knowing that no matter what she would end up losing someone she loved . But her mind was made up about Jon and her heart wouldn't have it any other way . And also accepting that if he did succeed in coming between her and Jon , that she would always resent him for it and never forgive him .  
And the thought of losing her brother because he was so unwilling to bend , was truly heartbreaking.


	19. Chapter 19

Little Star

2009

Kristeena's Mom woke her awhile later when she opened her door and told her that dinner was almost ready . Tired both emotionally and physically , she didn't feel like going downstairs with everyone . But her Mom stood by her bed and waited for her to get up , telling her without words that she didn't have a choice in the matter . Kristeena sighed and remembering that she hadn't taken a bath before she fell asleep like she had planned , and wanting to buy a few more minutes alone , she asked if she could take a quick shower before she joined them downstairs .  
" Go ahead . Make it quick though . Because you haven't joined us for family dinner in a week and it ends tonight . " She warned her before she left .

Kristeena waited until she heard her Mom's feet on the steps before she moved to stand up . Biting back a wince as she sat gingerly on the edge of her bed . She was still really sore and wished she had an ice pack to soothe her nether regions . Or was able to take a long soak in the tub , anything to help relieve the soreness between her thighs . But alas , she only had a short period of time to wash up and get downstairs , so a shower would have to suffice for now .

She slowly made her way into the bathroom and peeled off her work clothes. Closing her eyes as she moved beneath the spray of hot water she thought back to that very morning when she had stood in the small space with Jon and how they had washed each other and kissed beneath the hot spray . She wished he were here right now knowing that he would make her feel better and she mentally calculated how many hours it would be before she got to talk to him tonight.  
She stayed in the shower as long as she dared , before with a weary sigh , she forced herself to get out and get dressed so she could join her family at the table .

" Hi Daddy .. How did your appointment go yesterday ? " She asked focusing on her Dad as she filled a plate with a small amount of food that she wasn't even hungry for . " Oh you know , same old same old . How was your day though princess? I heard that you were offered a job this morning." He smiled .taking her by surprise that he knew . She wasn't sure how to react as she looked between her Mom and Dad , both smiling at her expectantly as they waited for her to share her good news . Finally , she shrugged and with a forced smile admitted . " Yes , I was offered a job this morning . But i don't think i'm going to take it . " " Why not , princess ? " her Dad asked , his tone filled with surprise .

' Because i'm pretty sure he purposely grazed by nipple in the guise of wiping off coffee that he made me spill by sneaking up on me , and because he gives me serious pervy creepy vibes ' didn't seem like the answer she should give to her Dad . So she shrugged and said " I just ... I don't know . I just don't want to . " His blank stare upsetting her and she felt the need to elaborate as she explained " Its not that i'm not grateful for the opportunity . I mean , i realize that it would be good money . But i have already accepted the job at the daycare and made a commitment to work there . And besides , i would rather focus on nursing and my last summer before senior year , than being pretty much a full time nanny . There is also the fact that i would have to spend nights there and it just would feel awkward spending the night at my bosses house and then going to work with him the next day . "

Her Dad chuckled and said " For heavens sake , Krissy . The man is my age and has a son that is a year older than you and he needs a trustworthy person to care for his younger children while he is working . He certainly isn't looking for a young plaything . " "Dad ! " She gasped . " Don't Dad me , young lady ! You're taking the job and thats the end of it ! " " But Dad ! " She protested , close to tears and not sure how to react to how her Dad was ordering her to take the job . He had never been particularly strict with her . But then she hadn't defied him that often . Up until that moment , she had prided herself on how close she was to her Dad . And how much mutual respect they had for each other . He usually respected her feelings and trusted her judgement when it came to her life so she felt afloat in uncharted territory right now . Maybe if she told him about the nipple brush , he would realize that she was making the right , the only decision she could in the situation . But before she could open her mouth , her Mom cut in and said " For heavens sake , Thomas ! The girl doesn't feel comfortable with the situation we're not going to guilt her into it . I agree that she likely has nothing to worry about . But i trust her judgement and i won't force her into accepting this job if she doesn't feel it would be a good fit for her just because its good money . " " But Elaine ... Thats just it , her school trip is expensive and its money we don't have ... " " Thats neither here nor there , Thomas ! Money isn't everything you know . And we'll figure it out , we always do . If we have to allow my parents to float the cost and set up a payment plan to pay them back , we will . " " The hell we will ! Your parents will not be funding this trip ! Kristeena is my daughter and my responsibility . Not theirs ! " " Kristeena is OUR daughter ! And if i want to accept my parents offer of a loan so she gets to experience my family's heritage , than i damn well will ! " " Thats your problem , Elaine ! You let them have to much power in our marriage ... " " The hell i do ! If i allowed them to have power in our marriage , we wouldn't BE married , let alone have our children . " " Yeah because they hate me , they always have and always will . To them , i'm still the punk ass poor kid who knocked up their precious daughter before marriage ! " " You know i never sided with them on that opinion . You know i always took ownership of the position we found ourselves in . And that i always always put you and our family first . And that i told them that if they didn't respect my husband that they didn't need to know their grand kids , just as you know that over time , when they saw the kind of man you are , the kind of husband and father you are , how you loved and worked hard to provide for us , that their opinion of you changed and now they love you to bits . So stop throwing the past in their faces and if it comes to that , let them help fund this trip for their only granddaughter . " " Fine , but she is taking the job anyway ! Life is about choices and sometimes you have to do things you don't want to for the sake of your family . This won't kill her . It will build character and who knows , she could hit it off with his eldest boy in the process . She could do worse , i hear he is handsome and is starting med school in the fall . He comes from a good home and has a bright future . " " Will you listen to yourself , Thomas ! We are not pimping our daughter of to the highest bidder just because on paper this boy checks all the boxes ! Love doesn't care about boxes and i sure as hell wouldn't have married you if it did . Kristeena is a bright beautiful girl . She has her own bright future ahead of her . She doesn't need a boy with money or a good pedigree . She will make her own money and i don't care if the boy she falls in love with has a million dollars in the bank or lives in a trailer and lives paycheck to paycheck as long as he loves her and treats her with love and respect .

Tommy interrupted suddenly , looking a bit frazzled as he excused himself from the dinner table and made short work of leaving the house .  
Her Dad sighed and said " I don't know what is going on with you two . But whatever it is you need to fix it . I already have to much on my plate to worry about . I don't need this added to it ... " he said before her Mom cut him off and said in a tone that made clear there would be no argument from him " Enough ! " Then added . " I have discussed this issue with Kristeena and she has promised me that she would try to resolve it . And from the looks of it she is trying to make an effort . They were both sitting at the table together without arguing until you started to pressure her about this damn job ! " " Dammit Elaine ... I don't need this right now . " her Dad said angrily , and Kristeena looked between the two of them in confusion . Clearly , there was something that they weren't telling her and when her Mom excused her and told her to take her plate up to her room , she gladly obeyed . Not wanting to hang around to see her parents argue . Especially when she felt it was at least partially her fault .

She picked at her food . Not really hungry but forcing herself to eat a few bites so Jon wouldn't be upset with her . To pass time , she pulled out her journal and started to write . Losing herself in her memories as she shared the events of last night and this morning and how good he made her feel . Digging into her bag , she found the receipt from the diner that she had taken when Jon wasn't looking , and pressed it between the pages . ' Our first real date ' she whispered , running her fingers over the slip of paper . The smile on her face still there , even as she turned the page and started writing about less happy topics such as the conversation she had had with Tommy earlier today and the one with her parents just a few minutes ago . Her Dad was really upset and although she didn't completely understand why , she hated that he was upset with her . She was a bit of a Daddy's girl . Always had been . And he had rarely raised his voice to her and he had this time . Which made her second guess her initial reaction of flat out dismissing Doctor Sullivan 's job offer . She knew she shouldn't , but she felt guilty and as if she owed her Dad to at least consider his offer . It was a lot of money . Money that her parents would have to put out for her to experience Italy , even if it was money they didn't really have .

So with a heavy heart , she began writing , weighing the pros and cons of accepting the job . She knew that on paper the pros outweighed the cons but decided to think about it a little while longer and maybe , mention it to Jon to see what he thought . Not that he was going to be the one who ultimately decided for her . But she knew that he would have her best interest at heart and that if her gut instinct to say no , was correct , than he would feel it too .  
But she couldn't talk to him until later and she was tired of thinking about it right now . She needed a distraction . And since she couldn't pick up the phone and call anyone and couldn't watch TV , she tucked her journal back into its hiding place and put her earbuds into her CD player and hit play on the CD Jon had made . Before pulling out her sketch pad and a pencil . And started to draw . She drew her dog Shadow , and a family of foxes . Before she began to sketch Jon .  
Smiling as she held it up a few hours later as she saw a perfect likeness to him on the paper . Before she knew it , she only had a half hour to spare before she could talk to Jon . So she opened her door , the house was fairly silent , but the light in the office told her that her Mom was still awake As she walked slowly down the stairs holding her plate in her hands . She threw the remnants of her uneaten meal into the trash and placed her plate in the dishwasher , before she grabbed a bottle of cold water and a few of the buckeyes , they had made last night and returning to her room to wait until it was safe to call Jon .

It was around midnight and Tommy hadn't yet made his way back home . She rolled her eyes , hating when he did this because she knew how her Mom worried and that she would stay up later waiting for him .

After what felt like forever , she heard her Mom go into her bedroom and everything was silent. and dark . She waited another twenty minutes before she pulled the cell phone Jon had given her , from its hiding place , and dialed his number .  
He answered on the third ring and there was a lot of noise in the background .

" Hey baby . " He purred in her ear . His voice a bit rougher than usual and she knew he must have had a few drinks .  
" Hi Lover . " She murmured back , and he made a little humming noise that told her he liked the pet name , and was feeling horny .  
She wished she was there to help him relieve some sexual tension , and started to worry for a moment , that something would happen with someone else because he she wasn' t . But his next words , made her smile and eased her fears , as he moved away from the noise and said . " Hold on a second . I'm leaving the bar and going up to my room so we can be alone . " She heard him say a quick goodbye to a few of his friends and a chorus of ' Oooohhhs ' Sounding behind him followed by laughter as he moved away from them . The chatter getting further and further away until ass she heard was his feet hitting the concrete as he took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator . " Hold on Teeny , i'm almost there . Damn Sami for booking the room on the eighth floor . " He said , slightly winded from running up the steps so quickly .  
Finally , she heard the door close behind him and heard the chain slip into place as he locked the door . " Okay , we're alone .. God i've missed you . When it got so late , I started to think you weren't gonna call tonight . " He confessed as she heard a slightly muffled sound and realized he was undressing . She smiled , picturing his incredible body in her minds eye , as she said quietly . " I promised you i would . And i always keep my promises . don't i ? " She heard the smile in his voice as he admitted " Yeah , you do . I remember your little sassy ass telling me you were gonna be my girl when you grew up and damned if you weren't right . So smart and sure of yourself . " He smirked . " Not always . And you're one to talk Mister Cocky pants . " He laughed out loud and the sound filled her heart with joy as he warned playfully . " I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be saying the word cock and pants right now , babe . I'm so fucking hard for you right now . " He admitted . She heard him unbuckling his belt and imagined him pushing his jeans down his legs , the worn denim pooling around his ankles before he stepped out of them . " Mmm , wish i was there . " She admitted . " I wish you were here too . The things i would do to you right now would probably get me arrested . " She giggled and as she heard what sounded like the covers being pulled back and him climbing into bed , she teased . " Only if i'm the one who gets to cuff you and take you in . " " On what grounds ? " He asked . " Hmm , lets see . Concealing a deadly weapon with the intent to shoot . " He chuckled wickedly and said " I might be carrying a loaded gun , but trust me babe . There is no way i could conceal it . " She grinned and said " I know , which tells me that that thing isn't a service issued weapon . " " I'm sure i can service you just fine with it , little star . " She giggled " I have no doubts " then admitted in a serious tone . " God , i really really wish i was there right now . Its not fair that you're so far away and i'm stuck here . Alone and horny . " " If its any consolation i'm alone and horny too . " He pointed out . " I'm not sure it helps much but its better than you being out with some random chicks in that state . " " I don't want any random chick though so it wouldn't matter . The only woman i want is you , Kristeena . " Her heart soared at the sincerity in his tone . " That makes me happy . " She admitted .

" Me too . So , to get our minds off of what we can't have right now , why _did_ you call so late ? I was starting to worry . " " I'm sorry . " She apologized before with a sigh she explained " Tommy went out and hasn't come home yet so Mom stayed up for awhile waiting for him . You know how she worries . " " Yeah , i do . I assume he is still being an ass then ? " " Yeah , but if its alright i would rather not talk about him right now . " " Alright . So tell me Babe , other than being grounded and having to deal with Tommy , how was your day ? Did you eat ? " He asked . " It was ... interesting . And yes i ate some . "

" Good . So , Interesting ? What does that mean ? " She bit her lip and sighed " I promise I'll explain later . But right now i would rather hear about what you did with the rest of your day . " She said , changing the subject for now . He chuckled and said " I know what you're doing and its not gonna work . You will tell me what interesting means before this call is over . But for now , i'll let it go because i'm not sure when Sami is going to come upstairs and i don't want him to interrupt us . Fuck baby ... i'm so damn hard over here . " " If it helps any , i'm extremely wet right now . " she admitted .  
He grunted and said " I don't think that helps much but i'm glad to hear it , so what are you wearing ? " He purred .  
Desire heavy in his voice , and she could imagine him wrapping his hand around his dick . But wanting to toy with him a little , she said " Uh uh .. i asked you a question and you haven't answered yet , Mister Good . " She heard him let out a frustrated sigh before he said " Fine , we'll play by your rules for now . What did i do with the rest of my day after i dropped you off ?  
Well , i'll tell you .. I drove home and thought about you . I grabbed a shower and thought about you as i jerked off . When i was finished , i packed my bag .. and thought about you . I drove my drive to Canton and thought about you . I had a brutal match , and while i was patching myself up afterwards . I thought of you and how you would fuss over me if you were here . How much better of a job you would do . Hmm , lets see . I had some dinner and went out for a drink with some of the guys and thought about how much i missed you and wanted to hear your voice . And then you called and i smiled for the first time in the past few hours and forgot about the pain i'm in from my match and instead thought about how just hearing your voice takes it all away and replaces it with a different kind of ache if you will .. but also a promise of unimaginable pleasure . God i miss you .. You can't even begin to imagine how much . " he ended .. She sighed near tears as an ache filled her heart . " I miss you too , Jon . I'm really sorry i can't be there with you . Making love to you . Losing myself in your arms were i feel so safe . she confessed , hearing the emotion in her own voice as she thought about how true her statement was right now . And not just because she was horny . But because she was scared . The incident in the hospital with Doctor Sullivan had shaken her more than she even realized . And because of her Dad's anger she didn't feel like she could tell him what had happened . Didn't know if he would believe her . Which hurt her and confused her . She wasn't used to hearing anger or disappointment for her coming from her Dad .  
Jon must have heard something in her tone because he turned serious as he demanded . " Kristeena .. i know you didn't want to talk about it . But i know that something is wrong and i want you to tell me exactly what it is right now . Can you do that for me , little star ? " He asked , trying to keep his voice calm so as not to alarm her more . She lifted her hand to her mouth as she tried and failed to stifle her cry as tears started to roll freely down her cheeks .

" Shit Teeny ... Do you need me to come get you ? Wait , what the hell am i thinking ? Of course you'll say no because you don't want to burden me . Fuck that ! You're more important than anything to me , Teeny . Pack a few changed of clothes and sit tight . I'm on my way to get you ! " He huffed as she heard him throw the covers back and heard his belt which told her he was getting dressed . " No Jon ! Don't ! Its not necessary . I'm fine ... really . " She protested as she tried desperately to try to stop crying . " The fuck you are ! You're crying Teeny ! " " Jon ! Stop ! Listen , please ... its not that big of a deal . I just had a bit of a rough day . But i'm going to be fine . Besides , you've been drinking and even if you weren't , i can't go anywhere anyway . I'm grounded , remember ? "

" Yeah .. i know you are . You know what though ... ? " he said and she heard his fist slam into something , before he said " Fuck it ! Fuck this being apart ! To hell with whoever has you crying . I'm gonna go get some coffee and sober up and then i'm gonna come pick you up and we're gonna drive somewhere where i can make you my wife , right now so i can protect you . I'm so sick of Tommy's crap and sneaking around . I love you Kristeena and i want to be with you forever . I know you want that too and I don't give a fuck who approves or who doesn't . I'm not that much older than you and you're almost eighteen . I can get another job while you're in school and we can stay at my place until i can earn enough to get something better . " He rambled on . " Jon .. stop ! Listen to me for a second ." She tried desperately to get him to calm down and listen , so that he would not end up ruining his career if he kept dropping everything for her . But even more worried that he would get into an accident on his way there , because of the alcohol in his system and his being reckless when he was so upset .

The please seemed to calm him down enough so he would listen and she heard him take a deep breath and what sounded like him sitting back down on the bed before he grumbled . " Fine , I'm listening . " She smiled a little . Knowing he was willing to listen to her , even though he wanted to just come rescue her . Which admittedly felt nice too . He was her hero . Had been her hero for years . But lately , he had been proving that fact and he really did make her feel safe and loved . She knew that she could trust him with her life and it made her feel giddy that he wanted to spend his life with her . She smiled as she began " Thank you for listening . First , I love that you want to come rescue me and marry me . But as much as i want to be with you for the rest of my life , and i make no mistake about it , i do want to be your wife one day , running off and eloping right now , isn't the answer . And it would only make things worse in the long run with whatever is going on with my family . " She heard him sigh and she rushed to say " Please , let me explain everything that happened today and then you'll understand why i say that . " She took a deep breathe and started from the beginning . Telling him everything about the job offer and how uncomfortable she felt when she was alone with Doctor Sullivan . She even ... reluctantly told him about the nipple graze , although she made sure to make it clear that it could have very well been an accident and her paranoia . He was adamant that he didn't believe that for a second and neither should she . Then she told him about her conversation with Tommy and how upset her Dad had been that she was thinking of turning the job offer down .

" You need to tell your Dad how uncomfortable he made need to tell him exactly what you told me . " He sighed and admitted " Look , i understand where your Dad is coming from . It is a lot of money and a great opportunity . But he doesn't have the whole picture . He only has the logistics . Not the details that really tell the story . And as frustrated as he is your Dad loves you . And i know he would never deliberately send you into a hornets nest and put you in danger . You're his princess , Kristeena . He loves you more than anything and wouldn't stand for anyone hurting you . I have a feeling he isn't going to react well to you and i being together . And that scares me . I know i have my work cut out for me in proving to him how much i love you and how much i want to do right by you . But i'm up for the challenge . Because the thought of you not being my wife one day is ... unbearable . And don't get me wrong . My proposal still stands . If you would elope with me right now , i would hop in my truck and come pick you up . And marry you with or without his blessing . But i know that you want and deserve a real wedding .  
In a church with a white dress and your father walking you down the aisle . I want to give that to you , Kristeena . I really do . And i will .. one day i will . I promise you . I love you so much . More than i've ever loved anyone my whole life .  
And i hate hearing you so upset . I hate this feeling of helplessness and not being able to fix everything for you is driving me crazy . " He confessed . She smiled at his words . Her heart full with how much she loved this man . And how blessed she felt to be loved by was a side of Jonathan Good that nobody else really knew . Sure some saw bits and pieces of it . Those rare few people who he considered friends . But this part , this fiercely protective and romantic man , was hers and hers alone . And she missed him all the more because of it .

" Thank you , you know ...for always taking care of me . Protecting me . Loving me . " He was silent for a moment before he said softly " I couldn't stop loving you even if i wanted to . And i don't want to stop , ever . Please promise me that you will tell your folks about what happened and how uncomfortable your boss made you feel . Maybe tell your Mom first and let her help you explain it to your dad if its easier that way . But please ... don't even consider taking this job . I know the money is good . But money doesn't keep you safe . I don't want you to be hurt or even be in a position where you might be hurt or scared . You know if i had the money i would pay for the trip . But unfortunately i don't . I would give you the world if i could Teeny . " " I know . But i don't need the world , Jon . I just need you . And as far as Italy goes , if i don't get there next year i'll get there some day . Once i'm working i can start putting money away and just save until i have enough . " " If i make it to the big leagues , i would take you there myself , baby . " " She said and smiled as she teased " Well , It would make one hell of a honeymoon or tenth anniversary destination . " He chuckled and murmured . " Sounds like a plan to me . I love you Kristeena . " She closed her eyes , loving how every time he said those words it filled her with such happiness . She would never tire of hearing them as long as she lived . " I love you too , JD . Oh ... and by the way . To answer your earlier question . I'm wearing your shirt and .. " She paused , looking down before she continued " ... light pink cotton panties . " " Mmmm .. i like pink . It reminds me of your sweet cheeks when i say something that makes you giggle . Are you tired , little star ? " He asked . " No not really . Why ? What did you have in mind ? " She asked innocently , already knowing the direction this was heading but playing innocent .  
His wicked chuckle on the other end of the phone confirmed her thoughts as she heard him fumbling with his belt and climbing back into bed before he started telling her what he wanted to do to her .

And as she listened to his voice , husky with desire as they raced towards bliss together , her stress slipped away and all that mattered was him and them . And an hour later , after they were done and talked for awhile longer , her eyes started to grow heavy and he told her he loved her one last time , and to get some sleep . And shortly after they ended the call , they both drifted off to sleep , miles apart . Both smiling , their dreams filled with only each other .

Kristeena was dreading going to work she knew she would have to face and turn down Doctor Sullivan 's offer .  
She had taken Jon 's advice and spoken to her Mom over breakfast . And just as he predicted , her Mom told her the same thing he had . Not to take the job .  
She was able to get a ride with her Mom and even though she got a lecture about not telling her the previous evening , she was grateful for the reprieve from having to face her Dad . The truth was , she wasn't quite ready to tell her dad about and how uncomfortable she felt . Not because she didn't think he wouldn't take her side . Just because , If there was one person as protective of her as Jon , it was her Dad . And he hadn't been feeling well lately so she didn't want him to get upset .  
Or worse , lunge for the other man and hurt his back even worse than it already was .

She was nervous to go into the building but luckily , she was working on a different wing today and she didn't have the time to go give him her answer because they were understaffed and she had been hopping since she got there .  
She considered working through her lunch break . But she was forced to go take at least half an hour and was told to go eat .  
Unfortunately , when she went into the cafeteria and sat down with her food . Doctor Sullivan came through the doors and spotted her . She looked around desperately for anyone she knew to save her . But came up empty because they were staggering the lunch breaks today on account of being so understaffed . So when he pulled out a chair and asked " Mind if i join you ? " after he had already taken a seat . She couldn't think of a good reason to respectfully decline his request . She nodded and forced a weak smile as he grinned and took a seat opposite her . He had brought his lunch and took it out of the bag before he said " So , i was wondering if you had given any thought about my offer . " She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and work up her courage to turn down his the offer . Deciding the best method would be the rip off the bandaid approach , before she lost her nerve . She began " Actually i have ... " He looked up , surprised and smiling awkwardly . Which struck her as odd . But she forged on , opening her mouth to continue before she lost her nerve . Surprised when he held up his hand and sighed before he said " Before you answer . I have something important to tell you . I spoke to my lawyer and he gently suggested that it might not look right to have a beautiful young woman working for me and staying in my home overnight . He warned me that my wife could and would , use it against me in the divorce . So as much as i know both of us were looking forward to you working under me .. at this time , i have decided that its not a smart idea . " She felt sick to her stomach at his insinuation that she wanted to be intimate with him . But decided to try to ignore it as a sense of relief washed over her that she was off the hook .  
Anxious for this conversation to be over , she offered him a small smile and tried not to sound giddy , as she said " You don't have to explain . I understand completely and i agree with you . You need to do whats best for your kids . " " I do .. and as much as i hate to admit it . I agree with my lawyer . You are .. a very .. very , attractive young woman , Kristeena . You are driven , sweet , mature and of course beautiful . I was really looking forward to getting to know you better outside of the hospital . " She cringed as he leaned forward . " Shh , don't be cross . I know you are disappointed too . " He murmured , reaching his hand out to cover hers . She instinctively tried to pull her hand away but he caught her hand in his grip and wouldn't let her go . She started to panic and look around for help . But he chuckled deep in his throat and murmured . " Its fine . You don't have to be worried that someone might see us and think you're getting special treatment . I can assure you that i can separate business from pleasure and just because you won't be working as my Nanny doesn't mean that we can't spend some time together outside of work , getting to know one another . We can be discreet . " He licked his lips and whispered " My children aren't with me every night and the house could use a womans touch . Especially the master bedroom . You would love my bed . Its huge and comfortable . I have an ensuite spa bathroom and a huge walk in closet . Plenty of room for you to keep some clothes and shoes there . And of course i would arrange a credit card for you to use on whatever your heart desires . Clothes , shoes , lingerie , jewelry . Anything you could ever want , sweetheart . I would take such good care of you ... and i know you would take good care of me .. " He had moved his other hand to her leg and slid it up her thigh . And she jerked her hand away and grabbed his hand beneath the table with both of hers , bending his fingers back until he was forced to let go of her . Once he did she scooted her chair back and hissed " Don't you ever try to touch me again you pervert or i will break every finger in your fucking hand . And furthermore , there is no you and i , never has been and never will be . I'm sorry that your marriage is ending and i'm sorry that you're going to have to find a nanny for your kids . But that is not my problem . I am not a whore and i will not sit here and let you treat me like one . And just in case you ever think about suggesting something so heinous to me again , you should know that i have a boyfriend who is strong and extremely protective and not afraid to hurt someone if they hurt me . " He smirked and said " Oh sweetheart . Its not very smart of you to turn me down . I mean , boyfriend or not , how else is a girl like you going to earn that much money for that few nights of work ? Its a shame you would risk your career over some boy who will eventually get bored and move onto greener pastures after he gets everything he wants from you . " She swallowed hard . Starting to worry that he was going to try to do something to jeopardize her career . The smarmy smile he gave her sent a chill down her spine and she was scared . He chuckled and said " So , is someone having a change of heart now ? You know its not to late . I am a fair man . I would let you make it up to me ? " She narrowed hers eyes and said " And how would i do that ? " He smiled and said " Oh Kristeena . I know you are still young , but you're not that naive . You know how the world works . How men work . Its an easy choice really . In fact , we could take this back to my office right now and you could ... make it up to me . " " You must be crazy . I would never whore myself to you . " " No .. i guess you would rather just give it away for free to some scummy little boy who will never be good enough or man enough for you . " he said dismissively , with a wave of his hand and an unpleasant expression on his face . Before sighing and saying in an almost pleading tone . " I didn't want it to be like this , Kristeena . I could offer you the world and i want to . If you were with me , you wouldn't be just my lover . You would be my world . In addition to all the creature comforts . I could give you marriage and children one day . " he stated , trying to make her soften . But she wasn't about to give an inch and snarled sarcastically " Oh because every girl dreams of being , what is it , the third wife ? , to an aging lethario and having babies fathered by a man who had children old enough to be parents themselves . No thanks , i'll pass . " She said rolling her eyes and turning on her heel before she decided she wasn't done yet and turning back around " And know nothing about my boyfriend or how he treats me . Which is like gold by the way . He shows me respect and love and always puts my needs first . He makes me so happy and is going to do everything and give everything he has to give me a comfortable life . But he isn't going to have to do it alone because i plan on working to help him live a good life too . I don't care if we can ever afford to travel or own lots of real estate or have a big fancy wedding . Money doesn't buy happiness . Love does . And we love each other . And make no mistake we will be happily married with children one day . And our marriage will last forever and not until someone better comes along . That is what Jon is offering me . A lifetime of happiness and a love that i could only ever dream of . So i suggest that the next time you feel like insulting my boyfriend and myself that you take into consideration that not every woman my age is a gold digger and is willing to whore herself out for a cushy lifestyle . If you knew me or respected me at all , you would realize that i am not that girl and i never will be . Now , i have to get back to work and if you dare even try to mess with my livelyhood, or make another suggestion like this to me , you will be the one who is sorry . " She threatened . Thinking about how Jon had taken care of Kyle and knowing that he would do it again if he had to .

Doctor Sullivan looked pissed but even more horrified as passersby started to gawk at the animated conversation they were having . He held up his hand and backed off saying " Alright , calm down . I'm sorry i was so crass . I was out of line . And i'm not going to do anything from here on out . But i promise you , that when your boyfriend walks away from you and breaks your heart that i will still be around and i'll still be interested whenever you're ready to be with a real man . I really do like you , Kristeena . I would like to be a part of your life in a way that isn't solely based on sex . Which , i have a feeling is the main thing this Jon guy wants from you . " She shot him an evil look and he chuckled and said . " God you're even more gorgeous when you're pissed off . You have fire Kristeena . Your boyfriend is a very lucky man . He probably doesn't even realize it though because he is to young to appreciate it like i would . Just think about my offer when your situation changes . We can go as slow or as fast as you want , if you would just give me a chance . I know i could make you happy and keep you satisfied in every way . But i won't push you . You come to me when you're ready . I'm a patient man and you're worth the wait , just do me one favor .. ask yourself how often your time with him ends up with you having sex ... Thats what i thought . I'll see you later Kristeena . " He said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria as she slumped back into her seat with a frown .  
He was right , their time together usually ended up turning towards sex . But that was expected given the newness of this part of their relationship . And was at least half , if not more than half , of her fault most of the time . She wasn't going to apologize for enjoying how he was awakening her sexually . They had nothing to feel guilty or bad about . It was perfectly normal for people their ages and where they were in the beginning of their relationship to be hot for each other whenever they had the chance to be with each other . But what about the phone sex and the fantasies ? Was that normal to think about sex so much even when they weren't together ? She asked herself , when she thought about Jon and how long she had wanted him like this . She knew that it was normal for her to feel this had been sexually attracted to Jon for so long that the reality of having him as her lover was better than anything she could have ever imagined . She was addicted to him , she admitted to herself . He was a damn good , unselfish , lover . Experienced and talented even . But all with something deeper and more meaningful and lasting beneath each kiss and every caress . Every moan and ever whispered word . Every thrust of his hips as he brought her up and over into bliss . He had given her his heart as well as his body and Jonathan Good's heart was something he had never given any woman before her .  
So in her heart she knew that Doctor Sullivan was wrong in his assumption that all Jon wanted from her was sex . She actually chuckled as she thought about how absurd that sounded now as she thought about it . Considering she wasn't exactly the easiest piece of ass he had ever had . She came with a whole lot of inexperience and even more baggage in the form of her brother and her age .  
If he didn't love her , if he only wanted her for sex he could have gotten that anywhere without all the trouble .

She finished up her lunch and was smiling as she walked back up to go back to work . Not seeing the man who was walking nearby trembling with anger and rejection about how fiercely she had stood up for her boyfriend .  
And as he walked away after the elevator doors slid closed behind her , he was already starting to think about how to change that .


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry i was absent for awhile . I have been busy and also haven't felt like updating as much . I feel like i am back in the groove now & hope to post more often over the next few weeks . I also have a new story i began posting . A Jeff Hardy x OC And Dean X OC story that i hope some of you will check out if you're interested . Anyway , thanks to anyone who stuck around for updates .**

 **Summer 2009**

The fourth of July rolled around and Kristeena , although still grounded , was allowed to go to the annual block party for a few hours since her parents were going to dinner with some old friends and wouldn't be home until late .

She knew her Moms decision to allow her to go , probably had more to do with what had happened a few weeks ago with the person in the van following her and not wanting her to be alone at the house at night , than anything else . But regardless was glad to be out of the house for something other than work , even if only a short period of time . But she wished that Jon were here , because she missed him .  
Her relationship with Tommy was still strained and so she was relieved that he was going out of town with a few friends for the holiday . She talked to Jon every night before bed . Quietly telling him about her day and him telling her about his gruesome matches and his adventures in traveling from state to state in a car full of guys.  
He was good friends with a few of them and she had even spoken to Sami on the phone one night when he had ripped the phone out of Jon's hand and told her how smitten his friend was with her . Then proceeded to ask her if she had a sister or friend that was as great as she apparently was , that she could hook him up with .

Sami seemed like a funny , cool guy and she looked forward to meeting him one day soon . He also helped in her efforts to persuade Jon to let her come to watch him wrestle . something he had refused to allow before . But he was starting to waiver on his stance . They even made tentative plans to have her come the next time he wrestled in Ohio and meet a few of the other guys he was friendly with , and have dinner with him and Sami afterwards .  
She was looking forward to it and was thankful that in another week her punishment would be over and she would be able to spend a more time with Jon when he was home . Her job at the daycare was going well . She enjoyed spending time with the children and it helped fill her days and give her a reason other than Jon's nightly phone calls , to smile . Doctor Sullivan had even backed off and she heard he had started seeing a nurse , who was closer to his age . And thankfully , she hadn't had to deal with him much . And he was leaving her alone . Not mentioning anything about his indecent proposal again .

So here she was , standing around a fire eating a dinner of grilled food and picnic fare and talking to friends and neighbors she had known most of her life . Free for the first time in weeks , outside of the stolen time with Jon , and she was absolutely miserable . She missed Jon , and having PMS and the severe cramps that she had always suffered from before and during her period , even with the addition of birth control to help , only made her mood worse .

Her friends were all coupled up with various boyfriend and girlfriends and in some instances , newfound crushes . Eating and laughing and taking dips in the above ground pool in the Johnson's backyard . While she stood alone as they paired off and stripped down to their bathing suits . Of course they tried to include her in their fun . Splashing her with water and in Joey Talbot's case , teasing her about always wanting a threesome . But she declined their invitation to swim and laughed off his teasing which it clearly was since everyone knew he only had eyes for Hannah , his girlfriend since the age of twelve . She watched them for awhile before deciding to go off on her own and wallow in her misery by herself .

She chatted with some of the parents , who had known her all of her life . Telling them about her senior trip to Italy and about her plans to become a nurse . And her job at the daycare . They all expressed how proud they were of her and that she was smart not to let boys distract her from her goals . While assuring her that one day , when the time was right she would meet the man of her dreams . She wanted to tell them that she already had . But with the situation with Tommy and her Dad not knowing she was seeing Jon , she kept her mouth shut . Eventually , once her Dad knew and they were together , everyone would find out . But right now , the details of how serious they were , belonged to Jon and herself , alone .

As the sky started to darken , she found herself standing by the fire pit where there were marshmallows being roasted for smores . One of her friends Dads handed her a stick with a marshmallow on the end and pointed her towards the smores bar that was set up nearby before heading off to another area to throw some more food on the grill .

She perused the vast selection of goodies and finally decided on a peanut butter cup instead of regular chocolate . Adding a crunchy pretzel and a plump strawberry as well as two chocolate chip cookies instead of the traditional graham crackers . Happy with her choices she walked over to take a seat near the fire and stuck her marshmallow into the flame . Turning it slowly until it was nearly black on the outside before pulling it from the fire and carefully sliding it onto the cookie .

Practically drooling at how the marshmallow and chocolate peanut butter candy turned gooey and melty as it oozed out , she pressed the whole thing together and lifted it towards her mouth . Her first bite was heavenly . Sweet and salty with a little bit of crunch from the pretzel and freshness from the strawberry . She chewed it carefully , savoring her treat . Not caring that it was all over her lips and on her fingers since she was blessedly alone at the moment . She was so focused on eating that she somehow missed seeing that someone had sat down beside her to roast his own marshmallow until he murmured in a raspy voice that she instantly recognized " Mmmm that looks delicious . I'll let you have a taste of mine if you let me have a taste of yours . " Her eyes went wide with shock as she whipped her head around to face him and a huge grin spread across her face . He returned her smile and said " Surprise ! " His dimples showing as he chuckled and leaned forward , reaching his thumb out to wipe away a bit of marshmallow from the corner of her mouth . " You've got a bit of something right there . " He murmured , bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking the marshmallow away before he purred . " Mmm , sweet . Hold still though , you still have a bit .. right ... there . " he whispered smiling against her lips before he slid his tongue out , playfully licking her lips before deepening the kiss . She melted into the kiss . The smile never leaving her face .

All to soon , he pulled back to take a breath . " Damn , i've missed you Teeny . " He confessed . She felt herself blush and returned his smile as she admitted . " I've missed you too , Jon . " Wrapping her arms loosely around him as he drew her in for a hug . She fought the urge she had to pull his face back to hers , but knowing they were people milling about , who might go straight to her Dad if they came back and saw her kissing Jon , she resisted temptation and instead released him and popped her finger into her mouth to lick off the excess stickiness that remained , as she asked " How did you get here anyway ? I thought you had a match tomorrow . " He watched her suck her fingers and licked his lips . Imagining her perfect lips wrapped around something south of his waist . But shook off the fantasy , assembling his smore before he lifted it to her mouth . She took a dainty bite and he watched her chew , as he explained . " I do .. but i couldn't stand the idea of you and i watching fireworks in two different places , so i decided to leave right after my match so i could get here by the time they went off . It looks like i just made it . " he said , taking a bite of his smore . " You did Jon . You made me so happy . I don't know how i'll ever thank you for driving all the way home to surprise me But its was the best surprise ever ! " She exclaimed , throwing her arms around him and burying her face next to his heart which she could feel beating steadily beneath her ear . She forgot about where they were and that there were people nearby who could happen upon them any moment , and for some unknown reason started to cry as she clung to him . " I'm sure i can figure out some way you could thank me , babe . " He teased and she chuckled at his tone , knowing what he was implying . Before she started to cry again .

" I love you Jon . " she whispered , as she felt his hand smooth over her hair . " I love you too , Teeny . Baby , why you crying ? I thought you were happy i was here . " He murmured , pressing a chaste but sticky kiss on the top of her head before reluctantly leaning back to study her face . " I am happy . " she giggled as she tried to wipe the traces of marshmallow that his lips had transferred to her forehead . While he wiped her tears with his thumbs . Before explaining . " I don't know why i'm crying . I guess its just hormones . " He smiled , a look of relief falling over his face before a devilish grin that made his eyes gleam spread across his face . And she was caught off guard when he grabbed her face to hold her still and licked her face with his tongue . They both laughed as he continued his playful assault .  
She squealed a squirmed a little because it felt weird and kind of tickled , and when he growled and lifted her onto his lap so she sat across his knees , they accidentally knocked the plate that held the rest of her smore , to the ground . She frowned when she realized she had wasted something so delicious . He chuckled at her expression and said softly " Don't pout . I'll help you make another one as long as you promise to share . " Leaning in and pecking her lips briefly . She wound her arms around his neck and grinned as she teased . " I don't know about all of that . I mean , i only share something that good with someone i really really like . " Trying to ignore the way his hands slid possessively up and down her bare thighs . Playing with the frayed edges of her cutoff denim shorts . He stood with her in his arms , a cocky smirk on his face as he chuckled and said " I guess its a good thing you really really like me then . " And proceeded to swat her ass before he sat her to her feet . She rubbed her backside and he growled " Come here .. " pulling her into his arms . He looked down into her eyes , and licked his lips and she could tell that his hunger had nothing to do with food .  
For a moment she thought he would kiss her again and the idea wasn't an unwelcome one . But sadly , he held back and instead with a sigh of regret , led her towards the table where everything was set up .

She picked out the items she had before and he convinced her to add another layer of everything , so that they would end up with an overstuffed smore instead of a regular sized one . Everyone had wandered off to join the other neighbors and so he doubled up on the marshmallows and put two on the stick.  
They sat back down and held their marshmallows in the fire and to her surprise , he didn't try to take the marshmallow out before it was nearly charred on the outside , even though after their years of friendship , she knew he preferred his a little less done .  
" Jon , they are probably done enough for you . " She had tried to protest , but he stopped her as he explained . " Probably . But this is how you like them so this is how we're making it . Besides , i got my extra layer in there , so its only fair . " He reasoned . She smiled and slid her arms around his waist , leaning her head against his shoulder as he roasted the marshmallows until they were suitably charred . She tried to ignore the cramps that were starting to get bad again and just savor being near him . After a few minutes , he grinned at her and announced " Okay , time to assemble . " And they worked as a team , helping to get twice the amount of marshmallow onto each layer . Both of them laughing as everything started to slide and ooze out , before they even attempted their first bite .

Which ended up being even more messy than they had anticipated as Jon held the mammoth sized smore in his hand and told her . " You can have the first bite " She protested and he shook his head no as he said . " Nope . Ladies first . I'll hold it , you bite . "  
" Jon , i don't even think my mouth will open that wide . " She protested again , trying to beg off and he gave her a heated , knowing look before he said in a tone so soft and seductive that even if anyone else was around , only she could hear . " Now we both know thats not true , little star . Be a good girl and open that pretty , fuckable mouth of yours , for Daddy . " She felt her cheeks flame and when he snickered , she playfully smacked his arm and quickly regretted it . Realizing to late that it was like hitting concrete . " Ouch ! " She squeaked , shaking her hand . He set the smore aside and reached for her hand . Holding it gently in his , to examine it . " Here let me see . Can you move your fingers ? " He asked in a concerned tone and she gave them an experimental wiggle to make sure they were okay . " How about your wrist ? " She moved that as well without to much discomfort . " I think i'm okay . " She assured him , as she tried to tamp down the butterflies that were taking flight in her tummy as he held her hand so gently and asked her to move it this way and that , to make sure she was okay . " Yeah , i don't think anything is broken . Maybe a little bruised . " He said before adding . " I'm sorry anyway , though . " And lifted her hand to his lips . Placing a soft kiss on the top , then turning it over and placing another on her palm and the inside of her wrist before with a smile , he brought it down to rest on his thigh . She felt herself blush again and his dimples came out as he grinned and said " Aww , You're cute when you blush . Makes me want to do naughty things that will shock you . " She giggled and murmured . " That sounds like the perfect way to spend the fourth of July , to me . Maybe next year ? " He laughed and said " Its a date . " They kissed until they had to part for air and he confessed " I wish you weren't grounded . I would love to have you all to myself tonight . All night . But frankly . eating smores and holding your hand is still better than every fourth of July i've ever babe . Now , Open up and we'll bite it together . " She smiled and nodded in agreement . As they both leaned in and bit down at the same time . Both falling into a fit of laughter as everything went awry . The marshmallow went everywhere , as did the melted peanut butter and chocolate .

The fireworks were starting soon , so they quickly finished it off and she squeaked , when she felt his tongue playfully dart out as he leaned in and licked smore from her nose . Grabbing her face with one hand , to hold her still he managed to get even more on her and before she could stop him he went in to lick that off too . His tongue and lips working against her jaw and then down to her neck and in between her breasts . " I .. i don't think there ... there ... was anything , there , Jon . " She protested halfheartedly as she tilted her head to give him better access . Her words stilted , as the sensations his mouth and breath on her skin , crept through her body . Making her insides feel gooier more than the marshmallows they had just consumed .  
" J .. Jon .. " She breathed as his arm snaked around her waist , pulling her closer . While his other hand slid down her side and kneaded the side of her boob . The tank top she wore over her bikini top , was loose making it easy for him to slide his hand inside and pull the material of her bikini top back enough to move his fingers towards her nipple . Capturing it between thumb and forefinger and rolling it until it was stiff .  
" Mmmmm , fuck Jon . " She heard herself moan , tangling her fingers in his curls and biting her lip to stifle the sound so they wouldn't draw attention .  
" You feel so damn good , Teeny . " He murmured directly in her ear . Capturing her earlobe between his lips and nibbling at it .  
" Oh . " She breathed , her hands sliding down his back , her fingers digging into it through the material as she clung to him , feeling herself starting to tremble as he plucked at her nipple sending delicious sensations straight down between her legs and she felt herself getting wetter as he continued his sensual torture . " Please Jon . We have to stop . " " Mmm , i can't stop . I need you Teeny . I have an idea of how to sneak away for a little while . " " Jon .. " She protested weakly . Fighting her hormones to stand firm . Truthfully , if it wasn't for her period she would have snuck away from the party without a moments hesitation . But she didn't want to kill the mood by announcing she was menstruating . " Shh , your parents will never know you're gone . Please baby ... i need to be inside of you . " He pleaded . " Jon ... its not my parents . They aren't even here .. " She told him and he pulled back and grinned before he attacked her again . Pulling her up to her feet in the process . She giggled at his excitement as he walked her backwards towards his truck . But before they reached it , she stopped him with a hand on his chest and with a sigh of regret . Looked down at her feet and confessed . " I can't have sex right now . I'm uh .. its that time of the month . " He paused and she wanted to cry as he took a step back . But before she could let one tear fall he reached for her again and cupped her chin lifting her face until their eyes met . He gave her a warm smile and said softly . " Is that why you were crying just now ? " " Yeah ... kind of . You must be disappointed to drive all this way and not even get anything out of it . " She sad sadly . He chuckled and said " Is that why you think i drove home to see you ? " She nodded and said " I don't know . Sort of . I mean , its not like i can blame you . Not when i want it too . "

" Oh Teeny girl . Come here . " He said softly , pulling her into his embrace as he stroked her hair and said . " There will be plenty more opportunities for us to make love in the future . I'm not worried about one night . I didn't even plan on it if i'm being honest . I figured your parents would be around and you wouldn't be able to sneak away for more than a few minutes anyway . But i drove home , hoping that i could see you and at least steal a kiss or two beneath the fireworks . " She smiled and said " We can still do that . " " We can ... but only if you want to . I don't ever want to pressure you . "

" You haven't ever pressured me , Jon . Come on ... lets go back to the party before the fireworks start . " She said as she kissed him . " I have a better idea . But only if you want to . " He offered . She smiled and asked . " What did you have in mind ? "

He smiled and opened up the door of his truck , as he said " We're going to go for a drive . Do you trust me ? " She smiled and nodded as she allowed him to help her into his truck . He climbed behind the drivers side and glanced over to make sure she had buckled up Before he started the engine and pulled away from the curb .

They drove a few minutes and eventually Kristeena started to recognize their surroundings as the same place he had brought her the morning he drove her to work . He came to a stop when they reached the clearing and he leaned over to kiss her . Before smiling and whispering . " Find a good song and Sit tight for a second . "

She did as she was told and watched as he hopped out of the truck and went around to the back . She turned the dial of the radio and smiled when she felt the bed dip beneath his weight as he moved around behind her . A minute later , he hopped out of the back and jogged around to her side and opened the door . He smiled and kissed her as he lifted her out of the seat . Kicking the door behind him . He carried her bridal style around to the bed of the truck and helped her into the back . She smiled as she saw the pile of blankets he had spread out to make it softer and she knelt down as he climbed in behind her and laid back on the blankets . He patted his chest and made a space for her between his arm and his body and she cuddled up at his side and snuggled into his warmth . " This is nice . Its beautiful out here . " She said with a soft contented sigh and he placed a kiss on her hair as he agreed . " Yeah it is . "

She felt his fingers brush through her hair and opened her eyes to find him staring at her . She smiled and he blushed and said " What ? I wasn't lying . You're beautiful Teeny . How lucky am i to hold my little star beneath the stars ? It doesn't get much better than that . "

" Jon .. you're sweet . I wish i could make tonight even better for you . " She admitted . Toying with the hem of his tee shirt . He shrugged and said " It doesn't matter . I can be patient . I mean , i wouldn't turn down a kiss . " He added with a grin . She lifted her lips to his and held his face in her hand as they made out beneath the stars . Their legs tangled together as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss . His hands exploring her body . It felt so good . And she touched him back . Tugging at his shirt until he sat up and pulled it over his head . She kissed his chest . Her tiny hands and slick tongue gliding over his pecs and down his torso as she moaned as his hands slipped beneath her top and along her legs . The fireworks started and she straddled him . He sat up and pushed the loose tank top up and off before together they untied her bikini top . Her hair fell over both of them as she held his face to her breasts and he captured her nipples on his tongue . Using his hands and his mouth until she was rocking against him . She moaned but then tensed up and gasped and he pulled back , knowing that sound was not of pleasure but of pain and her hands fell to her womb as she clutched it and gasped . " I'm sorry . I have cramps . " She was crying in pain and he placed his own hand on her tummy and eased her off of him to lie down . " Shh , its okay . You don't have to apologize . " he assured her and started rubbing circles low on her abdomen . Wanting to help take her pain away . He hesitated momentarily as he remembered something he had heard a long time ago . But when she groaned again he took a breath and said " Hey Teeny . I know something that might help if you want to try . " " What ? " She asked . He licked his lips and said softly " I've heard that sex can help with cramps . And no , this isn't just me trying to get laid . I've actually heard it helps . " She smiled weakly and assured him . " I know its not . I've heard the same thing . But its kind of gross so i think i'll pass . I'm sor ... " She tried to apologize and he kissed her , cutting her off before he pulled back and whispered .

" Its okay . You have nothing to apologize for . It was just an idea . But if you would rather not , its cool . I just want to take your pain away . " " You would do that for me ? Even though its gross ? " She asked . Oddly touched by his offer . " Well yeah . I would do anything for you Kristeena . Besides , its just blood . How bad can it be ? " She chuckled and said " I love you Jon . " " I love you too , Teeny . " He murmured back and the two kissed again .

She settled down beside him and he held her close , rubbing her tummy and warming it as they watched the fireworks explode overhead . And soon enough her cramps started to ease . Not wanting the night to be a total loss for him , she ran her palm down his abdomen and curled her fingers beneath the shorts he wore . His head turning to face her as she got up on her knees at his side and licked her lips as she tugged them down . He lifted his hips to help her accomplish her task and when she kissed him and started kissing down his neck and chest as she took him into her palm and began stroking him . He caught her by the arm and pulled her back up to meet his eyes as he asked " Are you sure you want to do this for me ? You don't have to you know . "

" I know i don't . But i want to . Now lay back and enjoy . " She directed and with a brief hot kiss , he smiled and did as she said .

She sat up beside him and tied her bikini top back on as he used a towel in his bag to wipe himself off . He watched her redress . Mourning the loss of her smooth bare skin as she adjusted the bikini top to cover her nipples . It was printed like the american flag , and made him think God bless America whenever he looked at it . Especially knowing the delights that lay beneath the triangles . His eyes darted down to her cutoff denim shorts that he had unbuttoned and slid his palm beneath after she had gotten him off . Determined to give her some pleasure , even if she wouldn't allow him inside of her . Watching her orgasm by rubbing her clit through her bottoms , as the last of the fireworks exploded overhead was definitely a memory he would have forever . And knowing he had been the one to give her that filled him with male pride . But also made him hard again . He tossed the used towel aside and pulled up his shorts . Before he located her top and handed it to her . " Thanks . " She smiled as she pulled the Springsteen tank over her head and then stood and reached down to capture her zipper . He stopped her , climbing to his knees he knocked her hand away and ran his palms over her denim covered backside and down the backs of her bare thighs . Admiring the smooth silky skin in the moonlight as he memorized how she looked and felt to his eyes and his hands .

She stared down at him as he leaned down and kissed her from ankle to thigh . Smiling up at her before he kissed her crotch and promised . " Next time i kiss you there you won't be wearing anything but a smile baby . " She shivered in response and pleased by her reaction he slid his hands up to her waist and kissed her bellybutton before he grabbed the denim and carefully pulled her zipper up and hooked the button . " I wish i didn't have to get you back to your house . I would take you home to my bed and hold you the rest of the night if i could . " he admitted . " Mmm i would have loved that . Maybe next time you're home ? " " Yeah , maybe . Speaking of ... " He sighed and helped her out of the bed of the truck . Pulling her into his arms as he led her towards the passenger door . " What about it ? " She asked when he paused and raked a hand back through his hair which was all over the place from where her fingers had been clutching it . He sighed and figuring it was just best to be out with it he said " I'm really sorry baby . But i was able to pick up a few extra shows in Indiana . So i won't be home for another few weeks . " " Oh .. well alright . " She said , trying to hide her disappointment and be supportive . She was happy for him . Its not like she didn't want him to succeed . Because she absolutely did . Its just she thought she would be seeing him sooner and she would be off of punishment next week and had already come up with a story to tell her parents so she could spend the whole weekend with him . " Hey little star . I really am sorry . Trust me , i want to be with you as soon as possible , too . But this came up and its a good opportunity and i .. Look , i can cancel if you want . There will be other opportunities . " he offered seeing the tears forming in her eyes . And she said

" No ! Don't you dare cancel ! I know how much wrestling means to you , JD . I don't want you to waste a chance that might not come around again anytime soon . " " But Teeny ... you're crying . " he said . And she waved him off and said " I know and i'm sorry . But i can't help it . Stupid hormones . But trust me , i'll be fine . I was just a little surprised but its just a few more days right . We can get through it . " " I know we can . But i hate disappointing you . Tell you what , how about i only do half the shows . " he offered . And she shook her head no and said " No . You do every show you agreed to , Jon . It will be good for both of us . You will get more exposure and i'll get some practice for the future as the wife of a WWE star . " He smiled at that and said

" You really believe in me , don't you ? " " Of course i do , JD . I love you and your dreams are my dreams . I want you to be happy . " " I am happy , Kristeena . You make me happy . Even if i never make it to the big leagues , i'll be happy as long as i'm with you . " " Thats sweet JD . But you're gonna make it . And for the record , i'm not going anywhere so you're stuck with me forever . " " Now that ... is a promise i'm going to hold you too . " He smiled and leaned down to kiss her . They stood there for a few minutes wrapped up in each others arms kissing until he reluctantly pulled away and asked

" How much longer do you have until your parents are due home ? " She looked at he display in the truck and sighed as she admitted . " Not long . I guess we should head back now if we want to beat them there . " " Yeah , probably . Come on ... in you go . " He said as he lifted her into the seat and closed the door .

He climbed behind the wheel and after pulling back onto the road to take her home he reached for her hand and they remained silent and just savored their last moments together . Before all too soon he turned onto her road and stopped a few doors down from her house . " Come on ... i'll walk you to the door and make sure you get inside safe . " He said as he cut the engine . He helped her out and she clung to his arm resting her head on it as they walked towards her door . She opened it and Shadow came to greet them . He reached down to give him a scratch as he stepped through the door and she went to let him out back .

He followed her into the kitchen and pulled her into his arms . Backing her against the counter as they devoured each other . Only for Shadow to start barking and run back up to the door to be let back in as headlights turned onto the road . " Shit , my parents are home . " Kristeena said as panic filled her . Not anxious to have more time added onto her punishment . She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the garage door rise and pushed his towards the door . he chuckled and said " Relax . That thing is ancient . It takes forever to open and close . And pulled her into a searing kiss . " Call you later , little star . " He vowed as he stole one last kiss before she practically shoved him out the door . Closing and locking it behind him just as her Dad walked through the door .

" Was someone just here ? " He questioned and Kristeena pasted on a smile and lied " No Daddy , i heard you pull into the garage and was just making sure the front door was locked . " " Oh ... alright . Did you have fun at the cookout princess ? " " Yeah , i did . The fireworks were out of this world . " She answered . Smiling as she thought about how Jon had made her explode as the colors burst overhead . " How about you . Did you and Mommy have a nice time with your friends ? " " Yes , it was nice . But i'm glad to be home . I'm tired so i'm going to head to bed . " he said as he came forward and hugged her . Kissing the top of her head he said softly " I love you princess . I hope you never forget that . " " I won't Daddy . I love you too . " She said back . Kissing his cheek . He patted her cheek and nodded before he said goodnight and headed up the stairs . Leaving her feeling confused as to why he had said that . She shrugged after a few moments and smiled as her Mom came in and they chatted a few minutes . And by the time she headed upstairs to get ready for bed , she had decided that he must have felt bad about his reaction to her turning down the job with Doctor Sullivan and was trying to apologize .

What other reason could he possibly have to make sure she knew he loved her ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Indianapolis Indiana July 2009**

 **Adult situations & a little fluff **

Freedom .

After the past several weeks , Kristeena was now officially off punishment . And freedom had never felt better . Having gotten back use of her phone , she talked to Jon daily whenever either of them got a few minutes to talk , instead of having to wait for everyone to go to bed and sneaking calls on the phone he had gotten her . Not that they didn't speak at night anymore . In fact , the past few nights had been amazing . Simply because they had more time to talk . He told her about his matches and about the various states he had been traveling between , and she told him about working at the daycare and the highs and lows of her days working as a candy striper . And at some point , nearly every night before they finally disconnected the call , he would coax her into masturbating with him . Sometimes with the toy he had given her , sometimes with just her hand and his voice in her ear as he stroked himself to release using the sound of her voice and the image of her in his head that her whimpers created .

But all the talking and phone sex in the world didn't compare to physically being with him . She couldn't see his mischievous , blue eyes sparkling , or his dimpled smile or the way an errant curl fell over his forehead or curled at the back of his neck . Beckoning her fingers to run through it . She couldn't touch him , kiss him . Feel his arms around her and his heart , beating against her breasts . Or feel his breath in her ear or his body pressed so close against hers , that it was as if they weren't two separate beings , but instead only one .  
And the truth was , she missed him so much she ached for him heart , body and soul .  
The fact that they hadn't been able to have sex the last time they were together , the night he had surprised her on the fourth of July , because it had been her time of the month , only added to her yearning for him . And since he wasn't going to be home for another three weeks , she decided to take matters into her own hands and go to him . Sure it might not have been the smartest move considering she had just gotten off of punishment . But she couldn't help it . She needed him now .

She managed to switch days with one of he coworkers at the daycare . And her candy striper job , wasn't on the weekends during the summer .

She enlisted Ashley from work to go shopping with her and the two made a full day of it . They hit several shops and Kristeena had spent a good portion of her paycheck on a few new outfits and some lingerie for her trip . After lunch , they both got mani pedis which Ashley insisted on paying for , before Ashley talked her into getting a bikini wax . Which she had always been reluctant to do , usually just taking care of her grooming at home instead of going to a salon to get it done . It had felt alien to her to have a stranger see that much of her and it hurt . But she had to admit she was happy with the end result and hoped that Jon would like it , too .

Now , the only thing that stood in her way was a car to drive to Indianapolis Indiana , in since she didn't own her own car . She couldn't very well ask her Mom and Dad to use theirs for that far of a trip , no matter how cool her mom was about her seeing Jon . It was a whole different story going out with him locally and driving out of state and she knew it wouldn't fly . Unfortunately , her heart and her head were saying two different things and she was determined to be with him , now . Instead of waiting three weeks for him to come back home .

Luckily , Ashley had offered use of her car for a few days and Kristeena had asked her Mom if she could go on a trip with her and visit Jon because Ashley was going to be visiting family nearby where he was wrestling that weekend . Her Mom , knowing how tense it still was between herself and Tommy , had relented and gave her the go ahead . But with the instructions to call her to let her know she had gotten there okay and to check in at least once a day .

Ashley was going out of town , but to Florida , but was going with her boyfriend who was driving them . But nobody needed to know that . Kristeena reasoned .

She left early the next morning and drove to Indianapolis . Luckily , Ashley's car had a nice GPS system in it and she only stopped to use the bathroom and stretch her legs and grab a quick bite to eat at lunch time . She hadn't told Jon she was coming . She wanted it to be a surprise . But she knew the name of the hotel he was going to be staying at and knew that he was rooming alone on this leg of his trip because some of the other guys he usually roomed with , had plans with a few local girls who went to every show , who they always hooked up with when they were in town .

She was tired from driving when she got to the motel and luckily the man at the front desk didn't give her a hard time when she explained she was here to surprise her boyfriend , and let her in .  
She should have been a little more nervous that he had allowed someone into a guests room without their knowledge , but she was to happy and exhausted to care much and after locking the door behind her , gave her Mom a quick call , and knowing that she had hours until Jon was due back , she found one of his tee shirts and crawled into the bed to take a nap . His scent still clinging to the sheets , she drifted off into an easy sleep .

" Whats wrong , Mox ? Girl problems ? " One of the guys asked hours later after the match , as they sat in a bar across the street from the motel they were staying at . Jon looked down into his glass and swirled the dark liquid before raising it to his lips and tossing it back . He was on his third whiskey of the night and although usually he would stick with beer , he needed something stronger tonight . He had lost his match , which in itself wasn't the end of the world . But he couldn't concentrate in the ring and could have damn near killed himself or someone else if his muscle memory hadn't reacted in time to save the move from being totally botched . He hated not being in control in the ring . But he knew his foul mood had less to do with what had almost happened in the ring and everything to do with what happened before his match . " Are you gonna answer me or what ? " His buddy persisted . And Jon , not in the mood for questioning , growled " Or what . " And waved down the bartender to order another drink .  
" Well that was rude . Must be your girl . What did she wise up and find someone else or did you slip and feel guilty over it ? " The guy asked in an amused tone . " There isn't anyone else for either of us so shut the fuck up ! " Jon snarled . Banging his fist on the bar which made the glasses rattle and the other patrons jump in reaction . He shook his head and tossed back the whiskey . " Another . Keep em coming " He ordered . And the bartender looked at him curiously and began hesitantly " Sir , are you sure you haven't had ... " " Shut up and pour . Or better yet , just give me the damn bottle and go lecture someone else ! "

The bartender sat the bottle down and scurried away to the other end of the bar as he poured another drink . He stared at it , reliving the events that had led to this night and letting the anger and fear he felt upon hearing the other mans words , wash over his anew .

And he was filled with renewed frustration that he had yet to come up with an answer as to what he planned on doing about it . Lost in his thoughts , he missed the cheap perfume that accompanied the even cheaper female that followed him from town to town in hopes of him finally taking her up on her offer to fuck . Until said females , enormous fake tits pressed against his arm as she held a shot glass in front of him and purred in what was supposed to be a seductive tone , " Here , you look like you need this . " He glanced over to see her batting her big fake eyelashes and peered into her fake jade green eyes . She wore to much makeup and to little clothes that left very little to the imagination . And she looked ridiculous in her naughty schoolgirl ensemble complete with bleached blonde extensions worn in ponytails . Not only because it was a cliche schoolgirl costume , but because she was well past her school years and his too . He imagined before her lifestyle and age caught up with her she had once been an attractive woman . But she was a try hard and although he hadn't always been particular about women , he had never taken her up on her offer because she was just a little too desperate .

He watched as she ran a long fake , blood red nail along his arm , and say in a saccarine sweet tone . " You look lonely . Do want some company tonight , Mox ? " He shook his head and said " No thanks . " before downing his whiskey . She giggled , but it sounded forced and fake , unlike Kristeena's giggle that sounded like the sweetest melody he had ever heard . He snorted , thinking about how polar opposite Teeny was to Lolita  
How naturally sexy she looked in her school uniform which was modest by anyones standards and how even when she wore shorts and tank tops , she looked effortlessly sexy and classy .  
He tried to imagine what his life would look like if he ever went back to random hookups with girls like Lolita and found he had no desire to go back to living that life . No , he wouldn't fucking do that for anyone . He decided , a plan taking shape in his mind about how to resolve his dilemma and make sure that nobody ever tried to take Kristeena away from him .

He pushed the bottle away and watched her pout as she purred " Aww , you aren't leaving already , are you handsome ? " " Yeah , afraid so . " He answered . Fishing some bills from his wallet and throwing it on the bar to settle his tab . he turned to leave and she moved in front of him . Pressing her breasts against him until his back hit the bar . " Move . " he said sharply and she smirked and said " Relax . I don't bite . Unless you want me to . " She purred , in a way that was supposed to sound seductive

" I don't . See ya . " He said and once again she moved to block his exit . He felt his jaw ticking in annoyance and thought about picking her up and setting her aside . But he also knew from past run ins with her that she would cause a scene and he didn't need that right now . No matter how badly he wanted to get the hell out of there . " What do you want ? " He asked , she giggled and winked and ran her hand down to his waist , before trying to move further south over the fly of his jeans . But before she could , he caught her wrist and removed her hand , as he waited for her reply . She sighed and said " Fine , at least take the shot before you go since its already paid for . " " Fine . Hand it over . " He agreed , annoyed and just wanting to get it over so he could go think . She smirked and said " Alright. Ever done a body shot ? " He shook his head and said " Of course i have . But I'm not doing that with you . " " Oh come on , are you scared . " " Fuck no , i'm not scared . I'm just not interested . I have a girlfriend that i happen to love . " She laughed and said " Oh that little girl i've heard about ? Mox , she is a kid . What could she possibly know about pleasing a guy like you ? Sure she might be young and pretty , but those virginal types are uptight prudes who are scandalized the moment you try something other than missionary . " He snorted and said

" Yeah , you don't know Teeny at all and frankly its none of your business anyway . So get out of my way and go find some other dick to hop on tonight . " " Fine , so maybe she isn't so vanilla . But still , you know girls like that don't just give it away without eventually expecting marriage ." " I don't have a problem with that . " He stated , and she said " Yeah , well what happens when ' oops ' I'm pregnant , you're gonna be a Daddy , Mox ' happens ? And then she is going to expect you to get some boring nine to five job to provide for her and the baby and come home to her every night . You would be miserable without wrestling . And you would have to give it all up for someone like her . "

" You don't know shit about her or about us . Any kid would be lucky to have her as a Mom . She is intelligent , kind , driven and beautiful . But most of all loving . She is the best person i know and i would be lucky to call her my wife . And despite what you want to believe she would never ask me to give up on my dream . She knows how important wrestling is to me and she supports me . Just like i support her . " " Aww , well isn't that sweet . Mox is in love . " " Fuck this , i'm outta here . " He said and pushed past her . Not stopping until he was standing outside of the bar . He pulled a smoke out of his back pocket , and played over the conversation he had had earlier that night . Glancing down at his cell he saw a few missed calls from Kristeena . He loved her so damn much and couldn't fathom living his life without her . He didn't want to lose her , he couldn't . But he might not have a choice .

He felt overwhelmed and unsure of how to handle his dilemma . So instead of returning her call , he pocketed his phone and stalked down the street in search of another bar . But before he could reach his destination he saw a neon sign hanging over a small shop door and smiled , as he put out his cigarette before pushing his way through the door .

Glancing at the clock , Kristeena switched the TV off and threw the remote on the nightstand . She checked her phone for probably the third time in the past half hour and sighed when she saw there were no missed calls . She had expected Jon to go out to bar after the show , but since it was quickly approaching two am , and he usually was back in his room by midnight to call her , she was starting to wonder what or who was keeping him . The guy at the front desk , hadn't even batted an eyelash when she had asked to be let into his room and her insecurities started to play on her mind about why . Mixed with her fears that Jon was with another woman , came the fear that something awful had happened . And she felt herself start to cry again , for to many times to count over the past two hours .

She was starting to contemplate getting dressed and going out to look for him , when she heard the key rattling in the lock . She dried her eyes and drew her robe together and headed towards the door . Before she could reach it , Jon pushed the door open and without looking up , yelled " Get the fuck outta here you crazy bitch , i told you i wasn't in the mood for your shit ! " She blanched at his tone . And her face fell as recognition showed in his blood shot eyes as he rushed into the room , closing the door and asking  
" Teeny , what are you doing here , baby ? Why didn't you tell me you were coming ? Does your Dad know you're here ? " He asked in quick succession , his eyes darting around nervously . She frowned and backed away from him as he reached for her and snapped " What , No . Why would i tell my Dad i was here ? And where were you ? Why weren't you returning my calls ? " He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled " I was busy and lost track of time . " She nodded , upset because he couldn't even look her in the eye . She braced herself , not wanting to cry in front of him as he moved closer and she caught the scent of whiskey and cigarettes , heavy on his breath and cheap perfume on his clothes . She drew the robe tighter around her and turned her back on him , so he wouldn't see her tears before she walked away

" Hey , where ya going baby ? " He slurred , as he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her back around to face him , as he leaned down to kiss her . She turned her head and pushed at his chest . And he chuckled and caught her chin between his fingers , as his lips crashed against hers . She pushed at his chest when he moaned deep in his throat and walked them backwards toward the bed . " No , Jon . Stop . Let me go ! " She protested , weakly . Pushing at his chest as she fought an internal battle between her mind , heart and body . On one hand she was so angry , hurt and confused about everything . And on the other , she loved and missed him so much that her heart and her body ached for him and any crumb of affection he was giving her . His hands and tongue possessive and demanding , were so hard to ignore as they set her body on fire and she felt her resolve start to weaken as he pulled her hips to his , and she felt his erection pressed against her as he let out a low growl when her mouth fell open on a gasp .  
He loosened his hold and smiled drunkenly as he said " God , you're beautiful . Do you even know how much i love you ? How much i want you ? " And dove down to kiss her again . " Jon , stop . I don't want this . " She protested with a little more conviction . And he smirked . " Playing hard to get , huh ? Thats alright baby . I like a challenge and i bet i can get you to change your mind . Come here Little Star . " He purred and kissed her again . His palms grabbing her ass and lifting her onto her toes , his thigh moving between hers and pressing up against her sex . Her hips instinctively riding his thick thigh , seeking the friction . He hissed , at the contact , and she tried to stop her body from moving without her consent as he grasped her hips and held her there as he pressed closer . " God i've missed you . " he groaned , finally releasing her as his hands moved to the front of her silk robe she wore over the very skimpy lingerie she had bought for tonight . " Mmm , you even came gift wrapped for me . " He chuckled as his fingers found the end of the belt and untied it , before sliding up and parting the lapels slowly . " Revealing the black lace demi cup bra and tiny thong she wore beneath it . " Fuck you're sexy . " He hissed , and tugged the robe down her arms and off , tossing it aside and kissing her hard , as he reached for his zipper . " Jon , i said stop ! " She yelled , shoving at his chest again and again before he let her go . She scrambling around him to escape his embrace and quickly located her robe . Pulling it on as she made a beeline towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her . " Hey ! Whats wrong ? What did i do ? " He questioned , in a confused tone as he knocked on the door .

He frowned when he heard her crying on the other side of the door . The tiles making the sound echo as she said " Leave me alone . This was a mistake to come here so i'm going to get my stuff and go home . "

" Why would you do that ? You came all this way and its late . And you're clearly upset about something ... " He tried , concerned . " You're damn right i'm upset ! " She yelled , wrenching open the door and causing him to stumble where he had been leaning against it . " Shit ! " He said catching himself just before he fell flat on his face . And asked " Whats going on ? Why are you so angry ? You clearly came here for sex and i'm trying to give it to you and you're acting like a crazy bitch and for the life of me i can't figure out what i did wrong ! " He argued . She laughed without humor and snorted as she said " Can't figure out what you did wrong ? " " No , i can't . I'm not a damn mind reader and you know i don't know how chicks brains work ! You gotta explain this shit to me , alright ? Please , tell me what the hell i did and i'll fix it . "

She sighed and exhausted , let her tears go as all the fight went out of her as she whimpered . " You wreak of alcohol and cheap perfume . And you haven't returned any of my calls and i have been sitting here wondering where the hell you were and why you weren't answering . I was torn between being pissed that you were out doing god knows what with god knows who , and being terrified that you were lying in a ditch somewhere , dead . I love you so much , Jon . And i missed you and wanted to surprise you and now the whole night is ruined and i feel like an idiot . " " Baby , you're not an idiot . And i swear , i wasn't with anyone else . I had a bad night and was at a bar drinking and some ring rat tried to pick me up . She pushed her tits against me and she had so much perfume on that it lingered . But I told her i wasn't interested and i left . I didn't want to come back to a lonely motel room and call you and bring you down so i went in search of another bar . But instead i found another place to go . " He grinned .

" And where would that be ? " She asked , sadly . Expecting him to say a strip club or something . But when he reached for his zipper and slid it down she said " Jon what the hell are you doing ? " He chuckled and leaned in an kissed her softly . His grin growing wider as he pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and reached for the bandage that was just above his dick . " Jon , what in the world ? " She asked once she tore her eyes away from his semi hard on and saw the bandage . " I did something kinda crazy . " He shrugged as he tossed the bandage in the trashcan . Revealing a small tattoo in the shape of a star .  
" I got it for you , Teeny . A Little Star for my little star so i'll always have you with me and i'll never forget who this belongs to . " " Jon ... Why would you .. ? You hate needles . Doesn't it hurt ? " he chuckled and said . " Yeah , i do hate them . Thats why its so little . And , yeah it does hurt a little . But i've felt worse . I'm pretty intoxicated so i think i'll probably feel it more tomorrow . But i wanted to get it , and it will heal . What do you think ? " " Jon ... You didn't have to do that . But its ... actually kind of flattering . " She admitted . " Yeah ? " He asked with a smile that showed his dimples and made her heart feel like it skipped a beat . " Yeah . " She smiled and allowed him to pull her into his arms when he reached for her . Her hands sliding up his chest , now pulling his closer instead of pushing him away as he kissed her passionately . It felt so right being in his arms again , that all her anger and fears , fell to the wayside . " Am i forgiven ? " he asked when he came up for air . " Yeah , but you smell like perfume that isn't mine , so you need a shower . " She smiled . He chuckled as he kissed her softly as he returned her smile .

" You got it . Care to Join me ? " He asked . She caught her lip between her teeth and nodded yes . Watching as he turned on the water . She grabbed her first aid kit and bandaged his tattoo so it wouldn't get wet . All while batting away his wandering hands as they slid appreciatively over her body . " Is this what you spent your gift card on ? " He asked . She nodded and said " Yeah , this and a few other things as well . I hit a sale . I take it you approve ? " She smirked , turning around and wiggling her bottom that was left bare from the skimpy thong . " Fuck yeah , i approve . " He purred . His lips parting on her neck as he kissed her spot that made her weak in the knees . She caught their reflection in the mirror and saw his eyes on hers in the mirror as well and felt her body quicken as his big hands moved possessively over her skin . Unclasping her bra with one hand , before moving around to the front of her body and easing the sheer lacy cups down her arms . " So damn sexy . " He whispered in her ear , as he cupped her bare breasts in the steam filled room . His breathing deep and labored as he fondled her before sliding his palms down to her panties and hooking his fingers in the tiny scrap of lace on her hips , that held them up . She leaned forward on the counter and he hissed as he eased them down her thighs and off . She watched his eyes in the mirror , as they followed his hands removing them and sliding over her hips and ass and freshly waxed lady parts , appreciatively . She turned back to face him and reached for his shirt and together they tugged it off while he toed his jeans and underwear , the rest of the way off . Once they were undressed he followed her into the shower and pulled the curtain shut as she reached for the bottle of shower gel and poured some into her palm and started to wash him .  
The steam surrounding them making the air thick as hands and soap slick skin slipped and slid against skin , mouths kissed and tasted and hands grasped and caressed one another , adding to the steam from the shower as he lifted her up , calling out their love and mutual pleasure as they made love against the cool tile wall until the water turned cold .

" So , tell me what had you so upset today and maybe i can help you figure out what to do about it ." She prompted as they lay in bed naked , after their make up , shower sex . Her head resting on his shoulder , she ran her nails lightly up and down his chest as she waited for him to respond . He tensed up at her suggestion and when she paused and looked up at him , he sighed and said " I know you want to help and i love you for it . But its something i gotta handle on my own , alright ? " She wanted to protest but bit her tongue not anxious to argue with him again . Tonight they had had their first real fight since they had been together and although the make up sex was ... pretty friggin spectacular , she wasn't anxious to go through another fight just to have it again . Not when their normal sex life was equally as amazing if not better than the make up sex . So she nodded and said " Alright . But please , if it gets to be to much and you just want me to listen , than don't hesitate . I love you JD and i hate knowing that you're upset and not being able to help you . I'm a good listener even if you don't want my advice . " " I know you are . Its that incredible bedside manner you have that is going to make you a great nurse and an amazing mom one day . " He complimented . An image of her heavy with his child flashing through his mind . He shook his head to clear it from the idea he had , and kissed her again as he said " But we're not making babies , right now . Now we just practice . " She giggled when he got up and grabbed her ankles and without any warning pulled her across the bed so her hips were just on the edge . He smiled as he lifted her feet to his shoulder and bent his knees and slid deep inside of her .

" Oh fuck ! Jon ! I'm gonna cum again ! " She squealed as her body jerked and writhed beneath him of its own accord . He grunted , feeling himself getting closer and closer to release as he continued to drive into her . And demanded " Yeah , baby . Gimme that orgasm . " She squirmed as she did as he requested . Her orgasm ripping through her as sounds that sounded almost animal like spilled from her lips as she begged him to cum with her and whimpered ' I love you Jon ! ' , over and over again . " You love me ? " She nodded and gasped her reply as tears sprung to her eyes from the exquisite pleasure that he had been giving her for better part of an hour now . " Prove it then ! Marry me ! " He growled and she screamed yes as another orgasm ripped through her . He smiled blissfully , before he finally let go and exploded inside of her .

Several minutes later , he lay spent still on top of her . She didn't mind his weight as he smiled against her shoulder . In fact , she welcomed it . Her hands roaming up and down his sweat damp back . Scratching her nails lightly across his shoulders and arms as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal .  
He kissed her lips lazily as he shifted so that she was now lying on top of him , his penis still half inside of her he was holding her so close , and he smiled as he murmured " Sleep , baby . We have a big day tomorrow . " He kissed her eyelids and she nuzzled into him , feeling boneless as she felt herself happily drifting off into a dreamless sleep .

" Wake up , Beautiful Teeny . " He whispered against her lips as he kissed her . Her eyes opening to meet his , she returned his smile and sat up a little as she said " Mmm , do i smell bacon and syrup ? " He nodded and said " Yeah , i went out and got us breakfast . After all , today is a big day for us and i don't know when we'll be able to eat . " He said as she got up and stumbled into the bathroom to relieve her bladder .  
She washed her hands and grabbed her hairbrush , pulling it through her just fucked hair , and pulled on her robe before she walked back into the room as she saw him setting out their food on the small table . His eyes met hers and he smiled as he pulled out her chair for her and waited for her to sit down before pushing it back in . " Dig in , baby . " He murmured , bending down and dropping a kiss on her lips . She reached for the syrup and poured a healthy amount on the thick fluffy pancakes that were stacked on her plate and cut off a bite . " Aren't you going to eat before it gets cold ? " She asked around a mouthful of bacon and pancake . He smiled and said " Yeah , in a minute . But first . I wanted to show you what else i got while i was out getting breakfast . " He grabbed a garment bag and curious , she asked . " You went shopping ? " He chuckled and said " Well yeah . I wasn't sure if you brought anything appropriate and since we're blowing off almost every other traditional thing i wanted to make sure you got at least one or two traditional things . I just hope it fits and you like it . " He said nervously as he reached for the zipper and opened the bag to reveal a white silk and lace dress . It was beautiful and well made and he held it up and asked . " So , what do you think ? I got shoes to match and one of those garter belt things in blue . " Garter things ? " She asked with a frown and he said " Well , yeah . I mean , we have to have a witness so i was thinking of inviting Sami and a few of the guys and i'm sure some of them will bring their girls with them . I didn't get you flowers but i was thinking we could pick up something on the way to the courthouse . Oh and i got you this ... " He said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet box . He cleared his throat and said shyly . " I have a special one at home in my safe , but since i didn't even know you were coming this one will have to do for today . I promise i'll replace it as soon as we get home though and ... shit . I'm rambling when i should be doing this the right way . " he said and took a knee . " Kristeena Marie Star , will you marry ... " " Jon . Oh god . Jon , I ... what are you doing ? " She questioned and he smiled and said " I'm proposing again , with a ring like i should have done last night . " " Oh Jon .. " She said , tears in her eyes , and he kissed her and pulled the ring out of the box as he reached for her hand . " No , wait ! " She protested and pulled her hand free . " You don't like it ? " He asked crestfallen . " No , its not that . Its a beautiful ring Jon . Its just that .. " " Did you ... change your mind ? " He asked , looking down . She could hear the emotion in his voice as he asked .

And she softened her tone as she tried to explain . " No . Of course not . Its just that ... Well when you asked last night , you were drunk and we were having sex and i didn't think you meant , right now . " He blinked a few times , and slowly got up off the floor . Shoving the ring back into his pocket as he started to pace as he said  
" Wow . I feel really stupid right now . " He chuckled without humor . She felt horrible that he felt that way and in an effort to comfort him , she began . " Jon , don't feel stupid . It was just a matter of miscommunication . I didn't realize you meant today or i wouldn't have agreed . I'm sorry i wasn't clear and that you misunderstood . "

He was silent for several seconds before he bit his lip hard and said . " So let me get this straight . If i had asked you to marry me in a few years , you would be okay with it . But i ask you to marry me right now , and what ? I'm not good enough ? " She gasped , not believing that he could ever think such a thing , that was so far from the truth . Let alone say it aloud and in such an accusatory tone . " Jon ! I never said that and i would never think that either and you know it . I love you and i want to be your wife someday . " " Someday ... yeah , someday but not today huh ? I guess i'm good enough to drive all this way to fuck but not good enough to marry . " " Jon , that is not true ! " She denied , stunned by how he was acting right now . And beyond hurt . She felt tears well in her eyes as he snapped . " Isn't it ? " Huh ! Answer me ! " He yelled . She jumped and yelled back " No it isn't ! I love you Jon ! You know damn well you're the only man i have ever loved and ever will love ! I just don't think we should get married alone at some court house when i'm still in high school . " She cried . His tone softened and he reached over and caressed her face , wiping away a tear . " I don't care about that , baby . You know that . " he said sincerely . His eyes filled with love , and regret that he had scared her and hurt her feelings .  
" I know you don't . But when i become your wife i want to get up and go to work to a job i'm getting paid for , to help pay our bills . I don't want to be a kept woman , i want to be your equal . I don't want to put on a uniform and go to school and worry that Sister Mary Margaret is going to make me say hail mary's and go to confession if i'm late for class because of being up all night making love to my husband . " She tried to explain , hoping he would see reason . But his eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away and said angrily . " Nah , i don't think thats the real reason . " before throwing out in an accusatory tone . " I think you want a big fancy wedding to impress Mommy and Daddy and all your little private school friends with . "  
" Thats not true . I don't care how big and fancy it is . But you're right , i do want a real wedding . Ideally in a church but , i can bend on that . But i at least want my Mom and Dad there no matter the location . " " Yeah , well that never gonna happen so we might as well just end this now . God ,i can't believe you're being so selfish . " He said and she cried and said , in a hurt tone . " You're dumping me because i don't want to marry you today , before my Dad even knows we're seeing each other and i'm the selfish one ? Jon i love you and i want to be your wife but forgive me if i want to wait until we're both ready . I have dreamed of my wedding day my whole life . Differing variations but there have always been three constants in every dream . I've always been married in a church in front of God . My Dad has always walked me down the aisle and my groom has always been you ! You're the only man i've ever wanted to marry , Jon . That is never going to change . But when i marry you , i don't plan on ever doing it again so excuse me for wanting it to have at least two of the things that i need to make it perfect for me . Not for the world . But for me . Fifty years from now , I don't want to look back on my wedding day and have a single regret . And while i would never regret marrying you , if i don't have my parents at my wedding i know that i will have some regrets . I hope you try to understand that or at least respect it .  
Please , Jon . I don't want to lose you over this . I love you , so so much . I can't imagine my life without you . Please say you understand . " She pleaded . Confused about why he all the sudden was acting like this .

He remained silent and stony faced and his silence said more than a million words could say . Her heart broke as she faced the idea of losing him over this . But she didn't want to lose herself and her own identity and choices just to give into this idea he had that came seemingly out of the blue , and she was pretty sure he would come to regret or resent her for down the line if they took this gigantic step right now . " I ... guess i should pack my things . I'm sorry , Jon . I don't mean to hurt you . I never wanted that . I love you so much JD and i always will . "

She sobbed and started to move past him . He caught her arm and stopped her until she lifted her eyes to his .  
" I'm sorry , Teeny . I overreacted and got angry with you because i was being selfish . I knew you wanted a wedding and i want to give you the wedding you deserve . Its just ... I love you so much , little star . And i'm so scared i'm going to lose you .. " He confessed and he felt her hand on his face . He looked down into her watery eyes and was startled to find that his vision was blurred from his own tears which she was brushing away . " Shh ... its okay , Jon . You're never going to lose me . I love you so much . And if you ask me a year from now , after i'm done with school and in the nursing program , i'll be the happiest woman alive to walk down the aisle and marry you . But like i said , i want to do this right because i'm only getting married once and i want it to be perfect for us . Are we ... are we going to be okay ? " She asked . He nodded and said  
" Yeah , i'm not letting you go no matter what . If i have to wait to marry you i'll find another way to make sure you're forever tied to me . " He murmured , leaning down to kiss her . It quickly turned heated and he scooped her up and carried her to bed . Laying her down and moving over her as he made love to the only woman he would ever love .

Awhile later , they lay in bed dozing and talking . It was still early and since they had no plans for the day now . They lazed about in bed and watched a movie on TV . " I love this movie . " She sighed dreamily , as the famous rain scene played on the screen and the long lost lovers lips met in a passionate kiss as they crashed through the door , soaking wet and tearing at each others clothes as they made love for the first time . Jon sniffled a little already knowing how the movie ended from the time she had coerced him into watching it with her a few years back . And she looked up at him and said " Oh Jon . Its a beautiful love story , even though they both die at the end at least they found their way back to each other again and again . "  
" Yeah , i know . Still sucks they had to lose each other so many times ,though . All that wasted time . " he murmured . She kissed him softly and said " You'll never lose me , Jon . I promise . " He cleared his throat and said " Yeah , i know . " He was silent for a few minutes before he sniffled and said " I think my allergies are acting up . " She smiled knowingly , but said " Oh , well i have some allergy pills in my makeup bag in the bathroom if you want one . " " Yeah , that would be great . Thanks babe . " he smiled and dropped a kiss on her lips before getting out of bed and headed towards the bathroom . He heard a whistle and glanced back to see Kristeena admiring his bare ass .  
She giggled and blushed , pulling the sheet up over her head at being caught and he smirked and said . " I'll be back in a minute . Be ready . " She giggled and said " Yes sir . " He shook his head and went into the bathroom . He took a piss and wiped himself off . And after washing his hands , unzipped her makeup bag to look for the allergy pills . He spotted them and her birth control pills just as she called from the other room . " JD . Can you grab one of my birth control pills while you're in there ? I almost forgot . " " Yeah ,baby . No problem . He replied as he shook an allergy pill out of the bottle . He put the lid back on the bottle and reached for her birth control . Popping one out . He lifted his hands and studied both pills and frowned when he realized the two were nearly identical . He stared at them for a moment deep in thought . And a minute later flushed the toilet and came back into the room to find her wearing her uniform and sucking on a cherry lollypop just like in his deepest darkest fantasy he had confessed to her late one night . He smirked and handed her her pill , and the bottle of water . Waiting for her to swallow it before he lifted it to his own lips and did the same .

Sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her closer he reached up and pulled the elastic bands out of her hair that she had pulled up into pigtails . " I like it down , like you usually wear it . " He explained , pulling her into his lap as she straddled his thighs and he reached up to pull the lolly pop from her mouth . " Don't pout . I got something else for you to suck on , little one . " He murmured his tone raspy with lust . His breathing harsh as he kissed her neck and lips , his hands explored her through her clothes and she whimpered in his ear as he started to undress her .

" So , can i come watch you wrestle tonight ? " She asked , awhile later when they stood in the shower together washing the sticky residue from the candy from their skin . He sighed and said " Honestly , i would prefer you not . And before you get upset , its not because i don't want you there . Its just that my match might get pretty violent and i don't want you to see that . Plus , selfishly , i don't want to have to worry about other guys hitting on you all night when i can't protect you . " She giggled and said " Alright . I get it . I guess i'll just stay here ... i might take a bath when you leave because the shower isn't cutting it and i still feel sticky in a certain area . " I could give you a helping hand with that , little star . " She laughed and said " You would like that , wouldn't you ? " " Hell yeah i would . And i mean , it is my fault anyway . " Yes it is . How did you ever come up with that idea anyway ? " She asked . He slid his arms around her wet torso from behind and pulled her closer , leaning down to murmur in her ear . " What can i say ? I'm a creative guy who has been thinking about all the dirty things i would like to do to you for nearly two years . You're my muse , Teeny girl . " She laughed out loud and said . " Somehow that sounded equally pervy and romantic at the same time . " He shrugged and said unapologetically " What can i say ? I have no regrets . I combined two of my favorites things , candy and you , and it tasted sweet and delicious . If i could package that shit and sell it , i would make a small fortune . But i'm the only one with the golden ticket and i'm a greedy bastard . " She blushed at that and said " You're just a regular Willy Wonka . " " You know it , babe . " He winked . And teased " I'm scrumdiddlyumtious . " , his dimples on full display as he turned her in his arms and brushed a playful kiss on the tip of her nose before capturing her lips . She smiled and giggled against his mouth and had to agree . " Yes , you are . " Reaching for the shampoo and squeezing a bit into her palm as he leaned forward and rested his face on her shoulder as she started to massage the suds through his hair . He moaned appreciatively , his eyes shut . Relaxing as he savored the feeling of her pampering him .

She lathered his hair twice and after rinsing it he returned the favor . Taking his time running his hands through the long wet strands of her hair and massaging her scalp before rinsing it and applying conditioner . " So , what other plans do you have while i'm gone ? " He asked seriously .

She shrugged and said " I don't know . Maybe go grab some dinner or something . " He smiled and said . " Tell you what .. why don't you go exchange that dress i got and pick out something sexy to wear on our date and after i'm done my match , we'll go to dinner . " She smiled , happy with his idea and said " That sounds good . Umm , would you be too upset if i came by and picked you up after your match though so we don't have to take two cars to dinner . I wouldn't mind meeting Sami since i've talked to him a few times already . " She smiled . And he chuckled thinking about how many times his friend had grabbed the phone from his hand and talked to Kristeena . Telling her all kinds of embarrassing stories about how he moped around when he missed her . " Yeah , i guess that would be okay . " he agreed . Looking forward to showing her off a little since he had talked her up so much that half of the guys were convinced he was using some other girls picture and exaggerating how perfect she was . Especially when he would be there to fend them off when they surely tried to hit on her . Besides , a part of him really did want her there to watch him in action . One day he would allow her to come to an actual show . but preferably one that would be a lot less violent . They shared a kiss before he reluctantly pulled himself away and started to get ready . Deciding to call Sami and ask him for a ride so he didn't have to return to get his truck later .


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go . Another chapter Wanted to thank the new followers & the ones who have been following for awhile now . If you want to leave a review , feel free . **

**As always , this is a work of fiction . I don't own anyone but my OC . Enjoy !**

 **July 2009 Indianapolis , Indiana**

She had decided to take a quick soak while Jon got dressed and was feeling less sticky as she emerged from the bathroom in her towel . She resisted the urge to drop it to the floor when he spotted her and cursed beneath his breath . Not wanting to make him late and risk getting him in trouble . But she returned his kiss when he moved across the room and gathered her against his chest , holding her close as he kissed her goodbye . " You look so sexy in this , baby . I wish i could take it off of you and have my way with you again . But unfortunately I gotta go in a few . Sami is picking me up so we won't have to go back for my truck . " She kissed him again and said " Mmm , okay . That was a good idea . I need you to give me the address and a rough timeframe i should be there by . " She reminded him and he said " Already done . I even drew you a map of the parking lot so you can come in the backdoor . " She smiled and said in a teasing tone . " Hmm , sounds like someone wants to make sure i get there . Are you gonna miss me , Jon ? " She flirted . " You know i will . How about you ? Are you going to miss me , Kristeena ? " " Of course i will . I already do and you haven't even left yet . " He chuckled and said " Good answer . " They kissed yet again and she heard a car horn . " That will be Sami . " Jon sighed and reluctantly ended the kiss . But still held her for a moment . " I guess i should let you get going then . Have fun and be safe during your match and i'll be there later to pick you up . " " Mmm , can't wait . He said and reluctantly let her go to go retrieve his gear bag . " Alright , well you have fun shopping . Be careful and stay alert . " " Yes sir . " She smirked before wrapping her arms around him and pecking his lips as she said softly " I love you , Jon . " " I love you too , Teeny . " He said giving her one last kiss as the horn sounded again . She chuckled and said " You should go before he comes up here . " " Yeah , see you soon baby . " He smiled as he headed towards the door . She followed him to the door . " Lock this okay . I left the key on the table for you . " " Okay . See you soon . " She smiled and he took her by surprise as he swooped down and kissed her deeply with a growl . She giggled when they heard the horn again followed by a string of curse words and something about Jon putting his dick away . And she turned red as he yelled back . " Geez . I'm coming man , calm your tits ! " And Sami yelled back . " You're cumming right now is what i was afraid of . Now get yer ass out here before i come steal our chick . " Jon rolled his eyes and said " Not a chance in hell of that happening . You're mine Kristeena Star . Ain't nothing or nobody ever gonna take me away from you . " " I can accept that . " She said and let him go . Smiling as she closed the door behind him and locked it so she could get dressed .

Once satisfied that she looked presentable , she drove to the store he had purchased the dress from earlier that morning . She removed the garment bag from the back , but hesitated a moment before unzipping it and looking at the dress again . It really was beautiful and unbeknownst to Jon , her curiousity had gotten the best of her earlier and she had tried it on when he had went out to grab them a quick bite to eat for lunch and discovered that it fit her like it had been made for her . He insisted she use the money to get another dress for tonight and wouldn't allow her to pay him back , anyway . So after a brief moment of debating with herself , she re zipped the garment bag and placed it back into the car . Grabbing her purse , she locked the doors and made her way into the store to purchase another dress with her own money . Her mind made up that she would hold onto the one he had bought and wear it for him one day .  
Maybe at their wedding reception , no matter how big or small it happened to be when the time came .

She took her time looking through the incredible selection of dresses of all different styles , lengths and fabrics . She grabbed a few to try on and found several she liked in various colors . But she decided to stick with a classic little black dress for tonight . Finally , after trying on her two favorites and asking the opinions of a few other shoppers she had been chatting with and the sales ladies , she decided on a form fitting little black number that had a high neck in front but left her back and shoulders bared . It was short but not so short she couldn't move . The hemline ending a few inches above her knee . It was slinky and definitely sexy , hugging her curves to perfection and baring just enough skin , but still classy looking . And as she payed for it and a light shawl in case it got cool later , she smiled happily , knowing that Jon would love it on her .

She had brought the heels he had bought her to replace the ones that had gotten ruined on the night of her prom date from hell . And so she knew she didn't need to buy shoes to match .

Looking at the time she still had hours to kill before she had to go start getting ready and so she spotted a small coffee shop and book store and went inside . She ordered an iced chai and found a few books and sat at a small table tucked into a corner and sipped her tea as she chose one to read . An hour later she took the last sip of her tea and looked up to find it was time to head back to the hotel . She tucked the receipt into her book to hold the page and slid it back into her bag before she headed towards her car .

She took her time doing her hair and makeup . Curling her long brown locks into big soft curls and pulling a bit back with a clip out of her face before applying her makeup with a light hand . Knowing that Jon preferred her more natural instead of heavily made up with cosmetics he swore she didn't need in the first place .  
Finally satisfied with her appearance , she slid into her dress and slipped her feet into the heels . Smoothing a palm over her bottom , she prayed that he wouldn't have a coronary when he discovered she didn't have a stitch on beneath the dress . In her defense , the material was such that even the thinnest material would have shown the line clearly through the fabric . But she didn't want him to think she was seeking attention from any of his friends or any man , period , that wasn't him . They had done enough fighting between last night and this morning and she didn't want to ruin their evening . She started to have second thoughts about the dress but decided it was worth the risk . And before she could change her mind and back out of it , she grabbed her purse and shawl and headed out to the car .

A quick glance at the clock , and she saw that he should be done with his match . He had taken a button down shirt and nice jeans with him to change into after he showered so they could leave from the venue instead of going back to their room for him to change . And as she pulled up in front of the building she saw the fans filing out of the front doors . She drove around the back of the building where Jon had told her to go earlier and after gathering her courage and checking her appearance one last time . She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and headed towards the security guard that stood near the door . Flashing her ID that Jon had told her to do earlier , so he would know she was who he was expecting . The man smiled and held the door open for her .

" I gotta go ! " She heard an all to familiar voice say from somewhere nearby . She smiled as she spotted Jon a few yards away talking to a few of the guys that were fellow wrestlers , that like him were still wearing their wrestling gear . She paused and watched him from afar for a moment , taking in how sexy he was with his sweat slick body and tiny black trunks that hugged his ass and encased his bulge perfectly . Black knee pads and wrestling boots that stopped mid calf and tape around his fingers and wrists .  
He passed a towel over his face , wiping away some sweat as he laughed at something one of the other guys said and charged back towards the person who was mock heckling him , with a mock scowl on his face .  
Lifting her hand to cover her giggle as she blushed when she realized they were talking about her and teasing him about having an imaginary girlfriend . She felt so many emotions knowing that he was so open about how much he loved her and sang her praises to his friends . And her heart fell in love with him even more that , despite their circumstances he was proud to be with her and wasn't trying to keep her his dirty little secret just because they tried to remain somewhat discreet at home .

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized that a small crowd had formed around her , and went silent as several sets of male eyes took her in . Until one of them , sidled up to her and ran his knuckles along her arm as he murmured .  
" Damn , you're a tiny little thing aren't you . So tell me , what is an angel like you doing here ? You have a name , gorgeous ? " She felt her eyes widen as the large , burly man smiled down at her and licked his lips like she was a juicy steak and he hadn't eaten in a long time . " Umm , i'm here to see my boyfriend . " She stuttered out as he took a step towards her , his fingers grazing her hip . She backed up , her spine straightening as she held herself still so he couldn't tell she was sacred to the point she was trembling . He chuckled knowingly and continued to back her across the room . His large frame looming over her as her eyes darted left and right looking for an escape or someone to save her from his intimidating presence .

Unfortunately , everyone , including the security guard that had let her in , seemed to have disappeared and her heart started to pound out of her chest as she realized she no longer heard or saw Jon and his friends talking .  
" Please . I don't want any trouble . I just want to go find my boyfriend . " She tried to reason , her hands in front of her , to try to hold him off , when her back hit the wall . His arms moved to either side of her . Trapping her in , as he leaned down and got in her face and murmured . " Funny , i don't see any man around but me . So i guess you're going to go home with me tonight , hmm ? I'm Eric by the way . So you know what name you're going to be screaming tonight . Again , you didn't answer me earlier . Do you have a name , gorgeous ? " He tried again . Moving one hand to her hip while the other moved to her face , as he slid his fingertip down her cheek . She flinched in reaction , fear building inside of her making her feel sick to her stomach . " Please , Don't touch me ! I don't want you to know my name . Please , just leave me alone . " She pleaded . " Aww , its just a name sweetheart . Tell you what . You tell me your name and i'll let you go . " " Why should i trust you ? " She asked , her anger rising at the man's blatant disrespect when she clearly wasn't interested and her boyfriend was somewhere in the vicinity .

He chuckled and said . " Feisty , I like it . And to answer your question . You probably shouldn't . But from where i'm standing it doesn't look like you have many options . So a name , then ? " He prompted .  
She didn't want to tell him . But she didn't see a way out of it . She could scream , but she had a feeling this guy wouldn't hesitate to try to shut her up . So she finally said . " Alright . I'm Kristeena . Now please , leave me alone . " " Kristeena . Pretty name for an even prettier girl . Come on ... lets get out of here and get to know each other better . " He said , a lustful look in his eyes as he grabbed her wrist . " No . I'm not going anywhere with you ! " She shouted , praying that someone heard her and would come to her rescue . As she tried to break his hold on her wrist .  
" Oh , but i think you are . Come on ... " he said gruffly , twisting it a little which sent a pain through her arm . She yelped and he loosened his hold slightly , but not enough to let her escape , as he said in a lecherous tone . " Come on , i'm really not all that bad when you get to know me . I'll take real good care of you . " But she wasn't an idiot , she knew if he managed to get her out of the building , that he wouldn't care how much she protested , he would take what he wanted and hurt her and unlike Kyle , she was fairly certain that no matter how much knowledge she had about how to defend herself , she was pretty sure she couldn't stop the mountain of a man . And so , knowing she was running out of options , she yelled . " I said No ! Let me go , you big jerk ! "

As she tried to pull her wrist free , again and again , he tightened his grip each time . She lifted her knee to try to nail him in the groin . But he figured her out before she could make contact and chuckled as he pulled her as he tried to drag her towards the exit . Desperate to stay inside so she had a chance no matter how slim , to get help . She sat back with all her weight , trying to use her center of gravity to her advantage . But with the heels on the smooth cement floor , she wasn't having much luck as she pulled her across the floor as she screamed like a banshee . Much like a two year old child , having a full blown meltdown in the middle of a department store . He leaned down and tried to cover her mouth , and lift her over his shoulder , but she bit his hand , when he shook it in reaction , she wrapped her arms and legs around his calf . Figuring at this point she had nothing to lose as this was her last chance to prevent him from getting her outside to his car where they would be well and truly alone . He laughed heartily at her attempts to stay put and continued to walk , as if she wasn't even there , and she bit him again , this time right in the leg . And that was his downfall . He yelped and let go of her wrist , as he pried her off of his leg . But quickly grabbed her wrist again and yanked her up as she pulled back as hard as she could . Luckily , the commotion they were making finally caught someones attention , when she realized that they were only a few feet away from the exit . And she heard someone running across the floor , and a vaguely familiar voice yell .

" Hey ! What the fuck do you think you're doing touching Mox's girl ! Let her go ! " She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked behind her and recognized Sami from a picture Jon had shown her . Jon , having heard his name and his friends voice came barreling out of the locker room , still in his gear he headed straight for the large man whos eyes went wide as he let her wrist go as he tried to get away from Jon who had a murderous look in his eyes as he started laying into the bigger man . Luckily , Sami realized she was a mere second away from her ass hitting the floor and getting caught in the crossfire , moved quick and caught her under her arms . Stopping her from landing hard on her ass and allowing her to keep her modesty . " Th .. thank you . " She stammered as he helped her to her feet and guided her out of harms way . Before he joined the fight along side Jon , until the much bigger man was cowering and apologizing all over himself for being so rude and trying to force himself on Mox's girl .

They finally let him go after making him apologize to her and shoved him out the door , still in his ring gear . He landed in a heap , before scrambling away . Jon came over to her to check on her . And she noticed for the first time that the crowd was back . They all stood around , looking on with curiosity as Jon pulled her gently into his arms and whispered " You alright , babe ? Did he hurt you ? " . Checking her wrists for bruises before he placed a tender kiss on it . " I'm okay . I was just scared when he wouldn't let me go and i couldn't find anyone to help me .  
" I'm sorry i wasn't here , babe . I didn't know you were here or i wouldn't have went into the lockeroom . " " Its okay . It wasn't your fault . I was a little early and didn't think to call to let you know . I'm just glad that Sami heard me and bothered to check and make sure i was okay . " He smiled and said " Yeah , Sami is a good guy . We have each others backs . Speaking of ... Sami ... " he called and wrapped his arms protectively around her as he led her over towards the other man . " Kristeena , This is Sami . Sami , my girlfriend Kristeena . " " Nice to officially meet you . Are you alright now ? " " Yes , i'm much better now . Thank you so much for coming to my rescue . I can never repay you . "

He blushed a little and waved off her praise . " Don't thank me . Its what anyone would have done for their friends girl . Besides , its not often that i get to rescue such a beautiful classy girl . Not to sound like that pervy asshole and risk getting on Mox's bad side , but i seriously thought Mox was exaggerating how gorgeous you are . I mean , he showed me your picture . But with all due respect , it doesn't do you justice . You're a stone cold fox . " He winked , eyeing Jon who was twisting his lips and holding her a bit closer as he tried to keep his temper in check . " Kristeena , not noticing the tension , laughed out loud , and said . " Yeah , right . I'm average at best . But thanks for the compliment . " Sami shook his head and said " Beautiful and modest too . No wonder Mox never brought you around before . But average ? Nah , nothing about you is average Kristeena . "

He said and then started to laugh when his eyes darted over to Jon , and he said in a teasing tone . " Oh for fucks sake Mox . I'm not hitting on your girl so you calm your tits . Geez , you have been telling me how hot this girl is for a fucking year and i agree and you got smoke comin out ya ears . " Jon sneered and took a step forward , his mouth open he was about to tell his friend off . But Kristeena pressed her hand to his chest and when he stopped and looked down at her , she said softly so that only he could hear her . " Jon . Stop . He didn't mean any harm . He is your friend and was just teasing you about overreacting . Which you were by the way . Relax and lets go somewhere less crowded . " Jon nodded and pulled her in for a hug .  
" Sorry , i overreacted . " He muttered an apology to Sami . Who nodded and said " Its all good . I'm umm ... gonna go shower . " he said . And turned his eyes back to Kristeena as he said . " It really was nice to finally meet you . You're good for him . And he is crazy about you . " Kristeena couldn't help but smile as she said " Thanks . It was nice to meet you too . Hopefully we'll see each other again . Maybe a group of us can plan a get together , next time you're in Ohio . " " Sounds good . Maybe you could bring a single friend along who is attracted to short crazy wrestlers with bad attitudes . " Kristeena giggled and said . " I'll see what i can do . Thanks again . " " No problem . Have fun you two . " He smiled and he and Jon knocked fists as he moved past them . " Thanks man . For everything . Catch you later . "

Jon led her back towards a closed door that had a paper sign with his Wrestling name , taped to the front .  
He pressed a kiss to her lips as he pushed open the door and ushered her inside . Locking the door behind them . He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her face in his other hand , as he studied her face .  
" Are you sure you're okay ? " She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her . Before he whispered .  
" I'm sorry i overreacted with Sami . Its just , you're my girl and i don't ever want to lose you . Sami is right you know . I'm crazy about you . I love you more than anything or anyone . And sometimes , i feel desperate to keep you . " Her hand moved up to cover his while her other hand lovingly cupped his face . " Jon , i'm never going to leave you . I love you with all of my heart and soul . Please believe me when i say that , and know that i'll always be yours and only yours . " He inhaled deeply and looked down before he admitted .  
" I know you love me . I do . Its just , everything and everyone i have ever loved has left me . I can't stand the thought of living my life without you . " He was so vulnerable right now . Her heart breaking for the little boy who had been hurt so badly , that was still stuck within the man he was now . This was a side of himself that he rarely showed and she felt honored that he trusted her enough to let his insecurities show . " You won't have to . Ever , Jon . I'm not going anywhere . " She whispered , in a reassuring tone . " Promise ? " He asked . His eyes serious as he looked directly into hers . " I promise . Nothing will ever keep us apart or come between us . " He nodded and said " Okay . " And leaned down to kiss her again . His hands caressing over her gently and her hands doing the same to him .

What started off soft and slow quickly became deep and heated and she heard a soft moan rise from her throat as his hands grew bolder . Kneading her ass through her dress and growling deep in his throat as he murmured in a hoarse tone . " Damn, with everything going on earlier i forgot to tell you how amazing you look . Shit , this dress is sexy as hell on you . " " I'm glad you approve . " She whimpered . He smiled against her lips and teased . " It will look even better on the floor tonight after dinner . I'm thinking maybe we'll order dessert to go and have it after i have you . " She giggled and nodded eagerly . " Sounds like a solid plan . " He kissed her again and his hands grabbed her ass . His wrestling trunks , doing nothing to hide his erection . " Fuck ! i don't feel any pantylines . Are you naked under there , Teeny ? " He growled . She smiled shyly , biting her lip as she blushed and nodded yes . Before explaining . " I couldn't find anything that didn't show under this material . You're not mad at me are you ? " She reluctantly asked . He shook his head no and chuckled " No , not at all . A little surprised . But definitely not mad . It just makes it easier for me to do this .. " He smirked and slid his palm up her inner thigh . His fingers brushing against her sex . " She gasped at the sudden contact and whimpered " Oh god ! Jon ! " When he slid his fingertip over her clit before easing it inside . Her thighs squeezing shut , trapping his hand there . " Mmm , such a sweet sound . You feel amazing , little star . Always so tight and wet for me . I can't wait to fill you with more than my finger . " He murmured . " I can't wait either . " She whimpered . He paused and asked . " Are you sure ? I don't want to mess up your dress . " She smiled at him and whispered . " Just don't rip it and we're good . " That was all the prompting he needed as he smiled and carefully pushed her dress up around her waist . As he fingers curled into his trunks and eased them down his thighs to his knees . She shrugged out of the slender straps that served as arm holes to keep her dress up , and he tugged it down . His mouth dropping to her nipples , before he lifted her with one arm , her legs twining around his hips . Her heels digging into his ass cheeks and her arms around his shoulders , her fingers grasping him , as he pushed into her and using the wall for leverage , started to move as she bounced on his dick . Their chests rubbing together as their mouths met again and again , swallowing the loudest of each others sounds of pleasure .

Afterwards , she washed herself off and straightened her dress . As she watched Jon remove his trunks and knee pads , and pull off his boots . He moved behind her naked . His palms resting on her hips , kissed her neck as he murmured .  
" I'm going to shower . Sure you don't want to join me ? " She smiled at the invitation in his eyes and she shook her head no and said " As tempting as that sounds . No . I'm hungry for food and i want to actually make it to dinner . " " Don't worry . I'll still take you to dinner . It will just be after dessert . " He teased and licked her neck . " Mmm , delicious and so sweet all over . " She shook her head and said " Nope . Later . We have all night and most of tomorrow to have dessert . " " I'm gonna hold you to that , babe . " He chuckled as she turned in his arms and he leaned down to brush a light kiss on her lips . " Go shower while i fix my hair and retouch my makeup . " She ordered giving him a gentle shove towards the shower stall . He chuckled and kissed her again . Grabbing her playfully .

" Jon ! Stop ... i have to make myself presentable . Otherwise all of your friends will know exactly what we've been doing in here . " He chuckled and said " Pretty sure they already know . But i'll behave and go shower and let you fuss over your hair and makeup . Not that you need it in the first place . Especially not after i had my way with you and you're all soft and glowing . " Jon .. " She whispered blushing at his comment . " Don't be embarrassed . You're just so naturally beautiful and you don't even see it . But its true . I'm a lucky bastard and i know it . " He said dropping a kiss on her lips and saying . " I love you . " " I love you too . " She replied and watched as he moved away towards the shower . He turned the taps on and she sighed and turned back to her refection .  
She did look soft and glowing , even through the light makeup she had on . And she decided to go with it and instead of applying a fresh coat of lipstick , reached for the tube of lightly tinted lip balm she kept in her purse and slicked it on her lips . Finger combing her curls , and spraying on a light spritz of her peaches and cream scented perfume that she knew that Jon loved .

She heard the shower turn off and looked up in the mirror as Jon stepped out dripping wet , wrapping a towel low around his hips , she forced herself to look away . Knowing that if she stared to long she would go tug the towel off and they would never make it out of the lockerroom . She giggled as the thought of the lights switching off when they locked up the building for the night , popped into her head . And some poor janitor discovering them when he came in to clean the lockerrooms .

" Whats funny ? " Jon asked when he heard her . " Nothing . Just thinking about how cute you looked earlier when you got jealous . " She fibbed . Not wanting to give him any ideas about where her train of thought had actually been at the start , when she had thought about removing his towel .  
" It wasn't that funny . " he pouted and she turned and walked over to him , cupping his face with both hands and she said " Hey , its alright . I was just teasing . I love you . " " I love you too . " He said as they kissed . " Go on , now . Get dressed so we can go have dinner . And then we get to go back to our room and have dessert . " " Mmm , i like the sound of that . " He agreed and she tried to distract herself as he dried off and got dressed . Shoving his gear into his bag , he went over to the mirror and started to fuss with his hair . She smiled and finger combed it . Before unbuttoning a few buttons at his neck to give him more room and flattening his collar . " Leave a few open . Its more comfortable and sexy as hell . " " Yeah ? I just want to look good enough for you . " " You always look good Jon . You are good enough for anyone . Don't put yourself down or think for a minute that you don't deserve me . " She rose on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear . " I love you , JD . " They shared a soft kiss and he murmured . " I love you too . Come on , lets get out of here and go have dinner . "  
She nodded and he grabbed his bag and with his hand on her lower back , guided her out of the building .


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a work of fiction . I only own my OC .**

 **A / N Just a heads up . The last time i posted , it never showed i had updated it . So you may have missed the previous chapter . Chapter 22 .**

 **Song Reference . Sex Is On Fire . By : Kings Of Leon**

 **July 2009**

Early the next morning , Kristeena slowly became aware of a large warm palm , sliding over her bare hip where she lay tangled in the sheets . She smiled , knowing without even opening her eyes who it belonged to , and she snuggled back against him , seeking his warmth . She felt him curl an arm around her waist , as she settled into the well of his body , and let out a small moan of contentment at how possessive , yet tenderly , he held her from behind . She felt his breath on her neck as he nuzzled his face into it . And felt his lips brush against the sensitive area as he mumbled something unintelligible , in his sleep . He made a few soft disgruntled sounds , his brow furrowing a little before she instinctively , lifted her hand over her shoulder , and sleepily brushed his hair with her fingers , to soothe him . He settled back down immediately , and both of them relaxed into a blissful sleep .

A short time later , Kristeena blinked her eyes open to see that the room was slowly starting to fill with soft morning light . She stretched her legs out a little , her muscles sore from overuse , she smiled , remembering the night before . And how what could have ended in disaster , after yet another argument , had ended up making them even stronger .

They had went out for a nice dinner at a small , upscale steak house . They sat close together at a small candlelit table in the back , so they had privacy . Talking about his upcoming schedule and about their plans for the next day , as they stuffed themselves with the most tender steak Kristeena had ever put in her mouth , along with a cloud like whipped potatoes with freshly churned butter and thin stalks of asparagus , that had been gently sauteed in garlic butter . And of course , warm fresh bread that Kristeena teased that she could feel going straight to her ass with every delicious bite .  
Jon had ordered another bread basket , after her comment and had ordered himself a beer , and a glass of wine for her , along with the glasses of water . The waiter , didn't even question her age , much to her surprise . She figured it had something to do with her dress , but was still a bit nervous as she carefully sipped at it .

" Relax . " he breathed into her ear , his palm resting low on her bare back or on her knee , whenever the waiter would glance in their direction to see if they needed anything . And while she was still paranoid that he would get busted supplying alcohol to a minor , when he was so close , his hands and his breath on her skin and the heated look in his eyes , made every fear she had melt away into the background .  
She smiled when the waiter left to go attend to another table and watched him smile as he used his thumb on her bottom lip and his fingers curled gently beneath her chin to pull her in for a tender kiss .  
" Mmm .. so soft and delicious . " He murmured before kissing her again . The soft full clouds of her lips , stained red from the wine he had ordered her . In an effort to make her relax and enjoy their evening out after the traumatic events from earlier . She smiled against his lips and whispered . " You do know you don't have to ply me with alcohol to get me into bed tonight , right ? " He chuckled and slid his thumb down the soft curve of her cheek , as he murmured . " Yeah , i know . But it pairs well with the steak . And besides that , i wanted you to relax and forget about what happened earlier at the venue . I'm so sorry i wasn't there to protect you from the start . I should have been . Thank god for Sami . I don't know what i would have done if you had gone missing . I wouldn't have any idea where to even start looking for you , and that guy has a bad reputation for being rough with women . The idea that you could have been alone and hurt by him , scares the hell out of me . " He admitted

" I know . And i'm sorry for not calling you when i was early to let you know i was there . And that i didn't alert you to my presence when i first spotted you talking to your friends . " He arched a brow at this new information and she said " Don't be mad . I had every intention of announcing myself , but i just wanted to enjoy watching you joking around with your friends for a minute . Also , i was curious about what you said about me when i wasn't there . " She blushed as she admitted that . He smiled and teased .  
" Nosy , lil thing , aren't you ? " She giggled and playfully shoved his shoulder as she denied . " Am not ! I was just ... " She paused and he reached for his beer , taking a sip before he finished for her " .. Nosy . " He sat it back down with a smirk as her mouth fell open on a gasp . " Jon ! Thats not nice ! I'm not ... " She began as he chuckled and grasped her chin in his fingers and smashed his lips against hers . Shutting her up as he devoured her lips . His arms moving around her , pulling her into his lap as one palm , smoothed circles low on her back , while the other slid up her thigh , beneath the hemline of her dress . She could feel his erection pressing against her and pressed her thighs together in an effort to stop the answering wetness that she felt forming between them from rushing out .

He broke the kiss for air and kissed down her neck , his breathing labored . She was having difficulties breathing too , as she bit back a moan , when his hand slid between her thighs and grazed her sex . He hissed , and whispered into her ear . " Lets get the hell outta here , Nosy . " She pulled back , and pushed his shoulder as she slid back over into her own chair . " Baby ... i was only teasing . Come on , lets get the check and go back to the room for dessert . " He said suggestively . But to her , the mood was ruined and she folded her arms across her breasts and said curtly . " No thank you . I'd rather have dessert here . " He smirked and murmured . " Well , if thats what you really want , it can be arranged . " Wiggling his eyebrows as he slid his hand up her thigh again .  
She covered it with her own and lifted it off , placing it on his own leg and scooted the chair over a few inches away from him . Reaching for her wine glass and draining it as she crossed her legs away from him .

He was silent for a moment before he began gently . " Teeny ... I was just .. as he tried to apologize . But she ignored him and waved the waiter over and asked for the dessert menu . " Would you like another glass , miss ? " He asked , motioning to her empty wine glass .  
She smiled and said " Yes , that would be lovely . Thank you . " " And another beer for you sir ? "  
He shot her a look when he saw the way the other man was looking at her , not liking it one bit , as he said . " No beer . I'll take a whiskey neat , instead . " " Alright , well i'll be right back with your drinks and the dessert tray then . " The waiter smiled . His eyes locked on Kristeena . " Thank you , Anthony . " Kristeena smiled in reply . " My pleasure , Miss ... " He was asking for her name and Jon cleared his throat and said " Mrs. Good . "

Anthony blushed and apologized . " I'm sorry , i didn't see a ring so i assumed . " Jon shot him a dark scowl and the man swallowed hard and said " I'll be back shortly with everything . " And practically sprinted from the table . Jon waited until he was gone before picking up his beer and draining the last of it . " You didn't have to be rude . He was just doing his job . " Kristeena mumbled . Crossing her arms over her chest . Jon frowned and said " Yeah right . His job is to try to hit on a beautiful woman who is clearly on a date with her boyfriend . " " Oh , back to being my boyfriend now , huh ? A few minutes ago you were my husband . " " Yeah well whos fault is it that you're not my wife ? If you would have married me this morning we wouldn't even be here right now having a stupid argument . We would be in our room making love on our wedding night . " " So we're back to that , huh ? Tell me , why are you all of the sudden , so damn eager to marry me anyway ? " She asked , done with avoiding the question had been on her mind all day . and he replied " I don't know ... maybe because i love you . Did you ever think of that ? "  
" No . No thats not it ... I mean , you loved me weeks ago . But the topic of marriage was always in the future . Not before i even graduate . So why all of the sudden are you proposing and telling people i'm your wife ? " " Because i want you to be . Is that so hard to believe ? " He snapped . She looked away , unsure and admitted . " I don't even know anymore . But what i do know that you're not acting like yourself . And i'd really like to know why . " He frowned and said " Pssshh . How am i not acting like myself , huh ? " she looked at him incredulously , and said . " Oh i don't know . How about you went out and got a fucking tattoo when you and i both know that you hate needles . " She hissed . His defenses going up as he said  
" I thought you would like it considering i got it for you . Guess i was wrong . " He sounded offended and hurt and she sighed . Hating that they were arguing again . " I never said i didn't like it . But i never would have asked you to get one because you don't like needles . " She admitted . Softening her tone , so tired of fighting . This was not how she had expected this trip to go and she wanted to save it , even if she had to be the one to back down . But his next words felt like a knife in her heart as he sneered .  
" Fine then , i'll have it removed or covered up . God forbid i do something impulsive or romantic . Trust me . I won't make that mistake again . Maybe i'll get one that says Titty Master or something instead . To remind myself and all the bitches who i really am when they're on their knees for me . " As soon as he said the words and she flinched , he knew he had went to far . Seeing her tear up at the mention of other women brought him clarity and his anger fell away . As he carefully reached for her and opened his mouth to apologize . Just as the waiter came back over .

She yanked her arm away as the waiter set her wine and his whiskey down and started going over each item on the dessert tray . Kristeena barely held it together as she cut the waiter off and ordered a slice of chocolate cake and another glass of wine . Anxious for him to leave . Anthony looked to Jon and started to ask if he would like to order dessert . But he waved him off and once again , he scurried away to put in their order .  
Kristeena picked up her glass of wine and drained it . Not even looking at him she said softly . " I'll take care of the bill if you want to go . " " No , i invited you to dinner so i'll pay the bill . " he replied softly . Before adding . " Kristeena , i'm really sor ... " " Don't . Don't apologize if you don't mean it . " She said , refusing to look at him .

" But i do mean it , baby . I do . Will you just look at me for a minute . " He asked and she shook her head no and said " I can't because if i look at you i'm going to start crying and make an even bigger fool of myself . " he heard the break in her voice and he hated that he had hurt her . " You haven't made a fool of yourself , little st ... " " Stop . Don't call me that ! " She snapped . Whipping her head around briefly before turning away again . After a few moments of silence , he heard her sniffle as she said softly " I umm ... i'm gonna get my own room tonight . So if you want to ha .. have one or more .. of your ... bitches over , you can . "

" Kristeena , please . Don't say that . Don't even think that . I don't want anyone's company but yours . You know that . I'm sorry for calling you nosy . I'm sorry for throwing other women in your face . I'm sorry i hurt you . Please , just tell me what to do or say to prove myself to you and i'll do it . I love you , Teeny . " He said softly .

" Jon ... don't say it if you don't mea .. " She sniffled . But he cut her off , and turned her face to look at him . " I do mean it , though . I love you Kristeena . And i am sorry i upset you . I was only teasing and i wasn't expecting you to take offense . But when you did i made it worse because i said something cruel to hurt you because i was hurting . I didn't mean it . And i'm sorry . Please say you forgive me . Please say that you still love me . Because i don't know what i would do if i lost you . I love you so much Teeny . Please tell me you believe that and that you still love me too . "

She saw the sincerity in his eyes as he held her hand and she took a breath and admitted . " Of course I love you too , JD . And i do believe you . And i'm sorry for overreacting about the nosy thing . Deep down , i knew you were just teasing but i feel so insecure sometimes . " " Why do you feel insecure ? Because i promise you that you have nothing to feel insecure about . I'm crazy about you , little star . I love you . " She shrugged and let him pull her closer . Laying her head on his shoulder , he held her hand in his against his chest , as she said softly . " I don't know . I guess i'm just afraid that sooner or later , you'll get tired of having to deal with my age and all the issues that comes with it . And then there is Tommy . I just feel like i ruined your friendship . You two were so close , and now ... " " Shh , baby , don't worry about Tommy and I . He'll either come around or he won't . I can't worry about what anyone thinks of us . And as far as your age . You aren't that young . You'll be eighteen really soon and then nobody can say anything or judge us . " " Its not just that aspect though . " She began as the waiter came back with her dessert and poured her another glass of wine before quietly making his exit . " You were saying ? " Jon prompted . Reaching for the fork and lifting a bite of cake to her lips .

She ate it and sighed as she explained . " I don't know . Its just , i still have a year left of school and then i'm going to jump full time into the nursing program so i'm not going to be able to go out on the road with you all that often . And your career is picking up and your trips home are becoming fewer and further between and pretty soon , they are likely to stop altogether . And i'll be stuck in Ohio while you're alone on the road , in a different town every night with different women hanging around trying to get your attention . And even though i know that you love me ... You're going to be surrounded by temptation . And maybe one night , you'll have one to many drinks or we'll have an argument and you'll start talking to someone else and you'll decide that you're tired of sleeping alone and take her back to your room and ... " " Kristeena , i don't want any other woman . You have to believe that . " He said , pulling her legs across his lap .  
" I do .. its just hard to believe that over time , and distance that won't change . Whether you plan on it or not . Things happen and .. " He kissed her and said "They won't . I promise . Besides , i'm not going to be the only one sleeping alone . You're going to be at work and meeting doctors and i don't know .. giving people sponge baths or whatever . " She giggled at that and he smiled , savoring the sound as he continued " How do i know that you won't get lonely too or realize that you deserve someone who can provide for you in a way that i may never be able to .. " " Jon , you know i don't care about money . " She said sincerely , lifting a bite of cake to his mouth . " I know . But i was referring to stability more than money . You know , a guy that is home every night for dinner and never misses a birthday or an anniversary or a phone call . Or i don't know ... even a guy who isn't covered in scars . " She smiled and said seductively . " Your scars are sexy . And stability is boring . I'd much rather have a man who is a little bit unstable and makes me feel alive with just a look , than some boring nine to five man who might be there for all the milestones but would rather hang out on the golf course on his day off than make love to me in every room of our home . " Yeah ? " He asked . " Yeah , absolutely . " Their eyes met and she kissed him softly before she whispered . " Get the check , Jon . "

He swallowed hard and flagged the waiter over . He downed his drink and she sipped her wine between bites of cake , as they waited for the check .  
After he shoved some cash into the leather case , he helped her up and with his hand low on her back guided her out to the car .

Luckily the drive back to their room was a short distance . But Kristeena , not used to drinking more than a small glass of wine was swaying a little as soon as she stepped into the night air and handed Jon the keys . He drove , trying to focus on the road ahead as Kristeena's hand wandered up his thigh.  
" Mmm ... so big and thick and all mine . " She purred , sliding her palm up his denim covered erection .  
" Ahhh ... Behave , little star . I don't want to get us killed . " She smiled but removed her hand , leaning her head back on the seat as she giggled and said " You like when i misbehave though , Daddy . " He smirked and licked his lips as he admitted .  
" I do . But if you make me crash before i'm inside of you , i'm going to have to bend you over my knee and punish you . " he warned playfully . " Mmm ... i like the sound of that . But later . First , i'm going to have my way with you . " " Is that so ? " He asked intrigued . She nodded and said " Yep . I'm going to rock your world . " He chuckled and grabbed her hand as he said " Can't wait ." And lifted her hand to his lips , kissing the back of it .

" Ah fuck ! " He said , seeing lights ahead and a mangled car as he set her hand back down . He looked behind him and saw that there was nowhere he could turn around at and as the minutes ticked passed where they were stuck in traffic , the harder it was for him to ignore the way she was looking at him . In an effort to distract them he flipped on the radio and Sex Is On Fire , by Kings Of Leon , filled the car . Kristeena smiled and ran her hand up his thigh again before curling her fingers into his waistband and working his button open . She paused and reached into the backseat , her ass near his face , as she grabbed a shawl he hadn't realized she brought with her and she threw it over his lap . She reached down between his knees and grabbed the lever sliding his seat back a little before she reached for his zipper and slowly slid it down . He lifted his hips while she tugged his jeans down a little before she took him in hand . She watched his face as she stroked his length . Up and down , again and again finding the perfect rhythm as she jerked him and pausing once in awhile to fondle his balls . " Mmm ... stop baby . I'm gonna cum and this is your friends car . "  
She smirked and purred , she won't know . I'm not going to leave any incriminating evidence . " He watched her pull her hair up into a ponytail before she unhooked her seat belt . Pausing for a moment to glance around to make sure that nobody was nearby before she ducked down and lifted the shawl over her head , resting her head in his lap as she took him into her mouth while her hands kept up their mission . And soon he was biting his lip hard and cursing beneath his breath . One hand gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white , the other tangled in her hair as he held her mouth on him as he bobbed her head up and down his length . She eagerly took all of him , mewling in delight as she took his deep into her throat . And as promised , she swallowed every last drop of his release as he shot streams of thick hot semen , into her mouth . Before she proceeded to lick him clean .

When she was through she tucked his spent member back into his pants and sat up . Fixing her hair into a messy bun as she located her purse and popping a mint into her mouth . Smiling as she said nonchalantly , " Oh look we're finally moving . " Leaning over to kiss him before hooking her seat belt and grabbing her lipstick , applying a thin layer and pressing her lips together as she confessed . " I can't wait to get back to our room so i can really have my way with you . " He smiled and shook his head and tried to focus on driving . Wondering what else she had in store for him tonight . Knowing that no matter what , he wouldn't be disappointed . But would soon find out , that as promised she wouldn't just please him . She would rock his world .

They walked into the lobby and headed straight for the elevators . Once the doors slid closed she was on him . Backing him up against the wall , her body pressed against him as she fed him a hungry kiss .  
Her hands traveling to his ass , she squeezed the denim covered mounds in her small palms as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on their floor . He smirked and before she could react he playfully threw her over his shoulder and marched down the hall to their room . Wasting no time he slammed the door shut and tossed her onto the bed . She bounced a few times and shrieked with laughter as he crawled over her and purred . " You can be in charge next time . But you're all mine right now . " She didn't argue as he captured her lips with his own .

Kristeena smiled as she thought about everything that had happened last night after they had returned to the room . How they had made love until the wee hours of the morning . Jon was insatiable , but then , so was she . As if on cue , she felt his palm slide up to cover her breast as he moaned and pressed himself against her bottom . His morning wood was quite impressive and she didn't protest when he kissed her deeply and lifted her leg to rest on his hip and made them one , again .


	24. Chapter 24

**This is work of fiction . I only own my OC**

 **Warning : Adult situations**

 **Song Inspiration by : Me ' shell Ndegeocello - Fool Of Me**

The last two days of her trip to Indiana had been nothing short of blissful . When they weren't in bed , they went out to explore the area . And had spent her last full day there , racing go carts and exploring a small local carnival that had a few rides , games and plenty of tasty food . Kristeena , having always enjoyed strange food combinations , had had to try a burger with peanut butter and she hadn't been disappointed in her choice . While Jon had stuck with a corn dog and deep fried pickles which he had share with her . He had won her a stuffed fox with blue eyes . Lovingly informing Jon that her affinity for the animals was because they reminded her of him . A sly grin like they were always up to something and reddish coloring . And how they were adorable but wild and dangerous . He had gotten a huge grin at her explanation and she knew he was secretly pleased about it .

Just before they left , they had shared a huge slice of sugar cream pie , which was a local favorite . Before returning to their room and making love throughout the night . Sleep was a very low priority that night for both of them as Jon made love to her like it was the first and last time . In hindsight , it should have been a red flag but she was so lost in him that she didn't notice that his loving was more frantic and desperate and even when they slowed things down , it was all consuming .

If it hadn't been for the fact that she had a long drive ahead of her the next day , she probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all .

But when the morning she had left , not because she wanted to but because she had too . That goodbye had been hard on both of them and she had left an hour after she had planned because neither wanted to let each other go . Eventually though , he had given her one last kiss and opened the door for her and helped her into the car . After making sure she was buckled in and had a full tank or gas , a full charge on her cell . Caffeine , several bottles of water and a snack for her drive , he had reluctantly stood back and watched as she pulled away . It had been the hardest goodbye . She cried for a good half hour into her trip , she already missed him so much . And trying to eat her feelings , she stuffed her face full of the chocolate drizzled popcorn she had chosen for her snack on her drive home .

Both of them had made the conscious decision to keep busy over the next few weeks . Jon had resisted the temptation to drive back to Ohio to see her . While for her part , Kristeena threw herself into work .

When talking wasn't enough , Jon had sent her a couple of love letters and unbeknownst to him , she wrote back to him , sending them to his home address to surprise him when he got back from his road trip . Still , they talked on the phone every night . Sharing both the good and bad events of their days and dreaming about the future and their upcoming reunion . Which both of them were just counting the days down to the hour .

If Jon was alone in his hotel room , their conversations sometimes became more risque . But if he was driving overnight in a car full of guys , he kept it sweet and flirty . Not risking embarrassing her , even when on occasionally the guys teased him about being whipped or taunted him that she must be saying something dirty for him to get a certain look on his face .  
Sometimes , they were correct in their assumptions because she missed him so much that sometimes just hearing his voice , even saying the most innocent thing could literally make her horny . And she found that she quite enjoyed taking advantage of being alone so she could tease him , when he couldn't say anything back . It was like the ultimate foreplay and she knew that when he got his hands on her , she probably wouldn't be walking right for awhile . But she didn't care . She loved him and missed him and loved the power she had over him sexually as her own sexuality awakened and blossomed for him .

Of course , to counterbalance her happiness , there was her still beyond strained relationship with Tommy . Who had remained cold to her when he was around and they had gotten into a few fights when they did speak . The worst one being when he had intercepted one of the love letters that Jon sent her , and read it .

Unfortunately , he had found out about their fourth of July tryst and her trip to Indiana . And when he accused her of whoring herself out to Jon , they had had a huge blow up . She had taken a lot of his crap before she fought back . But also knew that she couldn't take legal actions against him for opening her mail , which had briefly crossed her mind when she discovered how he had invaded her privacy in such a blatantly disrespectful way and broken the law in doing so . But out of love and respect for her parents , Who were already stressed out enough by their disdain towards each other , she hadn't , knowing that that would only make the situation much worse and hurt them .

The only thing that got her through those dark hours was thinking of Jon and the future that awaited them and their upcoming reunion . She hadn't been feeling the best for the past week . She was constantly tired , emotional and seemed to have caught a stomach bug . But she wasn't surprised really . She hadn't been sleeping well at night because she missed Jon and because her home didn't feel like her home when Tommy was always shooting her dirty looks and taunting her . Plus she had been working long hours between candy striping and the daycare . And everyone knew children that age were little germ magnets . But regardless of how she felt , there was no way she was missing her chance to finally see Jon wrestle . She dragged Ashley out to the store with her to help her choose an outfit to wear and invited her along to the show . When the day finally arrived she was gleeful as she slipped on her new sundress and awaited Jon's call . A few hours passed and after awhile she started to worry when she didn't hear from him and so she decided to call him herself .

He sounded off when he answered and she immediately knew that something was wrong and she started to panic .  
Imagining that he had changed his mind about her coming or maybe had met someone else and wasn't interested in her anymore . She knew she was probably being ridiculous but lack of sleep , stress and this bug were playing games with her emotions .  
But when she started to tear up , his tone softened and he swore to her that it wasn't anything like that .  
When she pressed him as to what was wrong , he sighed and admitted to her that he was having second thoughts about her going to the show because he was worried about her not feeling well . And instead asked her if he could call her afterwards instead so they could meet up at his place .

She reluctantly agreed but when the time came to leave for the show , she was feeling great and missed him so much that she couldn't help herself and so she and Ashley decided to go anyway .  
They sat towards the back to watch , hoping to stay out of eyesight until after the show was over because she didn't want to distract Jon worrying about her . Nor did she want to make him nervous or angry that she had went against his wishes .

He was amazing in the ring . Talented and fearless as she watched him morph into Jon Moxley . He was cocky and lewd and full of swagger as he moved around the place like he owned it . Pissing off his opponent and making all of the girls in the crowd swoon . Herself included . The only difference was , unlike any of those girls she would be going home with him at the end of the night . She pressed her thighs together at the thought of what they would do to each other when they were finally alone again tonight . She knew in reality it hadn't been that long since her last night with him . But she couldn't help it . She couldn't even think about the man without feeling horny . She was pretty sure he had turned her into some kind of nympho , but she didn't care . She loved him and wouldn't apologize for how sexually attracted she was to him .

But beyond how sexy he was to her . She was was also so proud of him and had no doubt that he would be a big name star in the industry one day and win a lot of titles . The only part of his match that she hadn't enjoyed was when he had been busted open . It scared her , seeing him in pain and she found herself wiping tears away as she sat helplessly in her seat and watched the blood trickle down his face and onto the mat . Logically , she knew it was a superficial wound to his head and that it was bleeding so badly because of where it was at . But that didn't stop her from getting emotional about it , because he was her man . As Jon got the pin , she breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't be hurt anymore , and jumped to her feet applauding loudly along with the rest of the crowd as she beamed at him with pride and total awe of him and how happy he looked .

Ashley , having plans of her own said her goodbye and left as Kristeena waited for the crowd to thin out before approaching one of the security staff .  
" Hello , i was wondering if there was any way that i could go say hi to Jon Go .. Umm , Jon Moxley i suppose is who you might know him as though . " She clarified . " Oh yeah , i know Mox . " The man smiled and looked her over before he said " Umm , not to sound rude . But I've never seen you around here and you don't look like a ring rat , which if i'm being honest is the type that i'm used to seeing Mox hanging around with . And again , no offense , but you look like a classy , and if i may be so bold as to say , very beautiful young lady . So i guess what i'm asking is are you sure you're here to see Mox ? " he asked with a chuckle .

She smiled and felt a blush on her cheeks as she assured him " Yes , i'm sure . I've known him forever and we're seeing each other . He actually doesn't know i'm here tonight but we haven't seen each other for a few weeks and i missed him and decided to surprise him ." She explained and watched realization in his eyes as he smiled and said " Ah ... So you must be the famous Teeny , then . I remember hearing some of the guys ribbing him about you a few weeks back . Don't worry , he doesn't let anyone say anything derogatory about you which is more than i can say about some of the other girls he has brought around . The kid seems crazy about you instead of just crazy . And frankly , I don't know what the hell you've done to him but he isn't acting slutty like he has for as long as i've known him , so you must have some kind of magic . Here , come on back to the back . " He said , opening the door for her as he led her backstage and she waited patiently as he checked the locker room and was told that Mox had his own private one tonight .  
She thanked the older man before quietly slipping into the room and locking the door behind her after she heard the shower running and glanced in the mirror checking her appearance before approaching the tiled stall . She stopped short as her eyes landed on him , and took a moment to admire the incredible view before alerting him to her presence .

He had his back to her and was standing beneath the spray . His palm pressed to the tile in front of him as the other ran through his hair , slicking it back as he hissed as the water washed over his wound . She must have made an involuntary noise because he whipped his head around as he growled " I told you , i'm not interested in fucking your whore ass ! Get the fuck outta here ! " A look of total shock coming over his face as he realized it was her and not whoever he thought it was . " Fuck ! Teeny , what are you doing here ! " He gasped and she was torn between wanting to bolt and wanting to run into his arms .  
On one hand , apparently some skank had been trying to lure him into cheating with her . But on the other , he had made it clear he wasn't interested .

But when he reached for his towel and took a step towards her , she knew there was no contest . She gave him a soft smile and murmured " Hi . " Before she rushed towards him . Her arms wrapping around his waist as she clung to him . Not caring that the front of her dress was now damp because of his wet skin . " I've missed you , so much JD . " She confessed as she felt happy tears well in her eyes . Her hands moving along his bare back and arms as she inhaled his familiar scent . It took her a few moments to realize that he wasn't embracing her back , and she fought down the bubble of fear that he was really mad at her for coming when he asked her not to . Suddenly unsure , she drew his arms around her , praying he would take the hint that she needed him to hold her and she breathed a sigh of relief when his arms finally circled around her on their own , and pulled her closer . " You shouldn't be here , Kristeena . You should have stayed home like i asked you to . "

He sighed after a few moments and she lifted her eyes to his and he looked away from her . The fear she had felt before was back with a vengeance , but she tried to stay calm as she apologized . " I'm sorry i didn't listen to your request that i not come tonight . But i was feeling better and i just missed you so much that i didn't want to wait until tonight . Oh Jon ... your head . " She cried , as she was distracted by the wound that was starting to bleed again .  
Not waiting for permission , she reached up to examine the wound . Trying to be gentle . But he flinched and knocked her hand away . " Don't Kristeena ! " he said gruffly.  
And she paused , unsure of how to precede and growing frustrated she said . " I know it hurts and i'm sorry . But Stop being childish , Jon . I know you're mad at me for being here . But i'm going to be a nurse and i have the training and the obligation to treat my patient . So for the love of god , set aside your ego for a minute and just let me help you ! "  
She ordered and he huffed . " Fine . Go ahead and look at it . The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can leave . " And moved out into the dressing area and sat down so she could get a closer look .  
She blanched at his harsh words . Surprised at the venom in his tone . But held herself together . Not letting him see how much he had hurt her or how angry she was . After all , she was going to be a nurse . And her instinct was to help people even if they were to stubborn to admit that they needed help .

She examined it closely and ultimately decided that it didn't need stitches . And just needed to be cleaned and bandaged . She grabbed the first aid kit from her bag to go about doing so . And he sat still and wouldn't look at her as she tended to his wound . Because it was him , she was extra gentle . And took her time , not applying anymore pressure than was necessary and covering it with a waterproof bandage . Before she could stop herself , she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to it . He finally looked at her . His expression somewhere between awed and pained before they fluttered closed and he turned his head away again . She wanted to ask him why he was being so distant .  
Instead , she sighed and gently coaxed his face around to look at her . Her fingers resting beneath his chin and jaw as she waited for him to meet her eyes . When he finally did she whispered . " I'm sorry , Jon . I didn't mean to make you mad . But i was feeling better and I just missed you so much that i couldn't wait . Besides . i have wanted to see you wrestle for the longest time . That there was no way i was going to miss my chance . I know you're angry with me . And you might tell me to leave any minute now . But before you do , i want you to know that i am so proud of what you did out there . You're amazing , JD . And i love you so much . "

She confessed as she leaned in to kiss him . She felt tears in her eyes as she realized he was avoiding her lips and she didn't understand why he was being so stubborn about this . But she wasn't going to just let him go without trying everything she could , so she pressed forward . A small pleading sound escaping her throat as she held his face and drew him towards her and pressed her lips to his . She pulled back to catch her breath and they stared at each other for a moment . Before she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth . Her hands moving down to his knees to balance herself as she stretched up and started trailing gentle kisses along the side of his neck . He closed his eyes , and titled his neck to the side to give her more access . A slow breath coming from deep in his throat as he opened his mouth on a moan . She kissed down his chest using her tongue and her lips to make him feel good . Her hands rubbing gently up and down his thighs . And from the way his towel was tenting out and nudging her chin when she moved down to lick along his happy trail , it seemed to be working . Growing bolder , she slid her palm over his bulge and rubbed him . His hand moving down to hers , he held it there momentarily . And threw his head back as he moaned her name . She lowered her lips to his thighs and placed a brief kiss on the inside of each before loosing the towel and licking a long strip along the underside of his penis . His eyes going wide as he looked down at her as she tongued his slit and then wrapped her lips around the head and sucked him into her mouth . He hissed and wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her up . Her eyes colliding with his as she panted , saliva around the corners of her mouth and chin . He tugged her hair again and she stood and scrambled into his lap . She straddled him , his hands finding her hips she reached down and tugged her panties to the side . He hesitated for only a heartbeat before he cursed " Fuck it ! " and smashed his lips against hers and thrust up into her . He wrapped a strong arm around her her as he stood in one quick motion . The sudden movement forcing him up into her hard and she yelped at the unexpected feeling of his dick hitting her cervix . The pain soon becoming pleasure as he pressed her down and ground his dick into her again . Cursing under his breath in pleasure .

She grinned against his lips and giggled with relief as he crossed the room in long strides , heading towards the shower . He carried her beneath the hot spray , and roughly pressed her back against the tile . Which excited her further . The feeling only heightened when his tone grew raspy as he murmured . " Is this what you want , little star ? " She nodded eagerly , not caring that her dress was soaked through or that he wasn't being gentle , thrusting up into her hard , as she nodded and whimpered . Begging him to make love to her . He pulled out and set her to her feet . Growling as he curled his fingers into the top of her sundress . Before in one quick motion he ripped it straight down the front and tugging the ruined garment roughly down her arms and tossing the soaked fabric onto the tile floor , a wet slapping sound reverberating off the walls . As he pulled her into a devouring kiss .

She gasped and heard herself moan as she felt red hot desire flow through her body like lava . Burning her up inside as she shamelessly arched against him . Living for the way his big hands traveling over her eagerly . His eyes dark with lust as they slid up and down her frame between hungry kisses that left her feeling wanton . He pulled back and took a breath . And she smiled at him , innocently seductive as she stood proudly before him in her new bra and panty set that consisted of a demi bra and tiny panties that rode low on her hips , both made out of white cotton eyelet lace that would have looked far more innocent if it hadn't been soaked through . Making the hard points of her nipples clearly visible in an almost obscene way , and clinging to her sex . " I know its simple but i thought i would save the super sexy stuff for tonight . Do you .. do you like it though ? She murmured as she watched his eyes soften as he nodded slowly before he allowed his hand to slowly slide up her torso to cup her breast .

Shivering when she realized his hands were shaking as his thumb ran over her nipple . Gone was the anger and roughness of minutes before and in its place , a deep desire and love that made her feel both beautiful and sexy . And very very loved . " Christ , you're so beautiful . Teeny . I want you . " He admitted as he drew her up to her tiptoes and lowered his lips to her . Capturing her lips in a kiss unlike anything she had ever felt before . It was slightly alarming it was so intense . But she didn't want it to ever end and somehow knew that it would . She couldn't quite place why it felt so different than any kiss they had shared before and before she could dwell on it , she felt his skillful fingers slide down over her panties and begin caressing her through the wet cotton lace as his other hand slid behind her back and masterfully unhooked her bra with one hand and tugged it off as she shrugged forward to help him .

Everything slowed down as he caressed over every inch of her as if trying to memorize her every curve and valley . Her hands and eyes doing the same to him . Which he seemed to relish .  
His breathing was labored when he eventually buried his face in her breasts and dropped to his knees to tug her panties down her legs .

She wove her fingers through his wet curls and watched his hands stroke her hips and studied his perfect mouth as he devoured her nipples greedily . The wet sucking sounds should have embarrassed her but instead turned her on even more .  
She stepped out of her panties and toed them aside as she watched him kiss his way down her body and her thighs . His fingers parting the delicate flesh between her legs . His eyes closing as he smoothed his palm over her pussy . " Mmm .. you're so soft and smooth ." He purred , his approval before his tongue flicked over core . " Mmm , Always so sweet and wet just for me . " He murmured before he buried his face between her legs and feasted on her like it was his first and last meal . She lost herself in the heady sensations he was causing her to feel . As she felt his hands stroking and massaging her thighs and her bottom and smoothing across her tummy and between her legs . The touch of his fingers and the expertise of his slick tongue and soft lips on her newly smooth flesh , heightened her sensitivity and she quickly fell apart .

She was a trembling mess and he was panting when he finally lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he carefully guided himself into her . Hissing and holding her tightly as he buried his face in her neck and moaned . Telling her how good she felt and that he would never regret loving her . She whimpered with renewed need as he started moving inside of her . He filled her up over and over her hips in perfect unison with his as he filled all of her empty places that had ached for him over these past few weeks . Pleasuring her in all the ways that she hadn't been able to find relief from , no matter how many times she used her hand or the toy he had gotten her , to get herself off .

She clung to him desperately as words both sweet and dirty spilled from his lips . As he tried to go slow to make it last . Telling her he wanted to stay inside of her forever . That nothing and nobody ever had or ever would make him feel as close to heaven as he would ever be . But her body was to primed for release and she couldn't stop her inner muscles from convulsing all around him again and again . He held her so tightly that it was almost painful . His words turning illegible as he tried to prolong his release . His anger was long gone and he was giving himself to her completely . And she welcomed him eagerly . Inside her body and her heart . She couldn't resist lifting her eyes to watch him as his face contorted with pleasure as he started to drive into her harder . Wringing orgasm after orgasm from her as his hands traced over every inch of every plane and every curve on every inch of her .

She wasn't sure how long he held her and made love to her in that tiny shower stall . But the water had started to cool when he finally , unable to hold back anymore exploded inside of her . Filling her to the brim and beyond as his release dripped out to coat her thighs with its warmth . Which sent her over again .  
" I love you , Jon . " She whimpered one last time as she came down from her high . Clinging to him as best she could with her limbs that were weak with exhaustion .

He seemed just as reluctant to let her go and held her close and breathing heavily against her heard him make a sound somewhere between a whimper and a cry , and somewhere in the recesses of her mind , she registered that it seemed foreign to her coming from him . Later she would look back and realize that it sounded vulnerable and almost pained . But at that moment , her bliss was too complete to fully register what it could mean .

A few moments later , she heard him say in a hoarse whisper . " Thanks , Little Star . That was really good , baby . " She smiled sleepily . Happy that she had given him pleasure too , before he added so softly that she almost didn't hear him .  
" But we need to talk .. " It was only then as he lowered her to stand on the tile and wrapped a dry towel around his waist that she realized he hadn't once , since the time she walked in or throughout their lovemaking or during their afterglow , told her he loved her . She shivered at the loss of his warmth both literally and figuratively . And he sighed and wrapped a towel around her . As she wracked her brain desperately trying to recall if she had been mistaken , if he had said those three words back to her . Feeling tears well when she came up empty again and again . Recalling how he had said he would never regret loving her . and how he needed her . And even how he loved various body parts or loved how she made him feel . But not a single ' i love you '

Her eyes lifted to his questioningly . And she saw an invisible shield fall over his face and realized that something was terribly wrong . Confused and scared , she shook her head no . As if somehow knowing what was coming even before he sighed and dragged his hand through his wet hair as he began gently . " You shouldn't have come here , Teeny . I asked you to stay away and i wish you would have listened . " " I'm sorry . I know i should have listened . But you can't stay mad at me forever , Jon . I said i was sorry . I just missed you so much . Please ... Don't do this . " She protested tearfully . As he looked out into space and sighed before saying . " I just need you to know , that i didn't want it to be like this . I didn't intend for what just happened to happen. And I'm really sorry about taking advantage of the situation . " He apologized and she shook her head no and protested . " You didn't take advantage . And you don't need to be sorry , Jon . I'm not . I love you and i love what we just shared . Please JD . Tell me whats wrong and how i can fix it . I would do anything to make this work Jon . Anything at all . Just please , say you forgive me . " She pleaded , hating how weak and pathetic it made her sound . But to her embarrassment , she didn't seem to have any pride when it came to him .

But he shook his head no and began " Its not something you did or didn't do Kristeena . Its just .. its not gonna work out between us . I'm sorry , Teeny . " She shook her head again , unwilling to let it end like this . Unsure of what to do , she moved towards to get his attention . And when he looked at her , she the towel fall to floor . Using her body to her advantage so that he might bare his soul to her .

Her heart fell when he grabbed it and once again wrapped it around her . His breathing labored as if he needed the barrier between them and it bothered her that she wasn't sure why he needed the barrier . What once would have been a nobrainer was suddenly a mystery . Unsure if she was to tempting or if she repulsing him somehow . But having no other line of defense , she tore it off and threw it across the room and yelled . " No ! Stop trying to cover me up just to make yourself feel better about what you're saying! And talk to me ! Please tell me what i did wrong Jon . I can't fix it if i don't know what i did ! " He sighed and said " You didn't do anything , Teeny . Its all me . I'm no good for you . " He said sadly , hanging his head . She knew that it was just an excuse and stood her ground as she said " Oh , so thats the excuse you're going with then ? Its crap ! You know how i feel about you and you know that i don't care about your past . So whats the real reason you're dumping me , huh ? Don't i deserve to know at least that much ? " " You do deserve the truth . But its ... complicated Teeny . " He sighed in frustration . " I don't care how complicated it is , Jon ! I need to hear the truth and i deserve to know why you're breaking my heart ! "

He remained silent and her mind whirled . Thinking of all the reasons she could find for why he could be doing this . " So what is it ? Did your attraction to me fade now that you've had me ? Or was it all part of a sick game ? A pity lay or a cheap thrill to bed a virgin ? Was it because i was easy for you ? " She asked and he looked at her . Hating himself for putting her through this . " Oh god ! Thats it isn't it ? I mean i didn't exactly make it hard for you . I threw myself at you . I begged you to make love to me . Was i just convenience ? A warm tight pussy to stick your dick in just like Tommy said ? " She yelled , feeling her heart racing as she desperately gulped in air as she started to hyperventilate . He grabbed her arms when she swayed . His grip a tad to tight before loosening his hold . " I'm sorry . " He murmured before continuing " But Don't talk about yourself like that Teeny . You were incredible . You are incredible . You're beautiful and sexy and so damn good inside and out . You loved me even though i didn't deserve it . You gave yourself to me and i'll never forget that . I'll never forget you Kristeena and selfishly , i'll never regret loving you and making love with you . I won't forget what an amazing gift you gave me when you gave me your heart and your body and your innocence . Nobody has ever loved me like that and nobody ever will love me that way again .

It was special . You're special . Don't ever forget how perfect you are and don't blame yourself for this . Its not your fault . None of this is your fault . Its just the way it has to be . I'm sorry i can't explain it better . But please , just know that it wasn't a lie . It wasn't a convenience . You deserve everything you ever dreamed of , Teeny . You deserve to be happy and loved . You deserve to be with someone who can give you the world . That man is not me though . For awhile , I thought maybe it could be . I wanted it to be , but i was only fooling myself . So please ... forget about me . Go home and be with your family . The people who love you . Take your time and heal . But look towards your future and when you're ready go out and live your dreams . I want every dream that you have to come true , Little Star . Nobody deserves it more . "

She was sobbing as he wrapped the towel around her this time she let him . Looking down as his hands , so gentle despite being so big , secured the towel around her . And when he pulled his hands away she caught them and lifted her eyes to meet his . He looked stunned and regretful as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks while she whispered . " Tell me , how am i supposed to do any of that when every dream i have ever had includes you ? I love you , JD . And if you mean any of what you just said you'll tell me what went wrong . So wrong that you feel you have to end this ? Are you scared , Jon ? Please . I won't judge you if you are . I get scared of how much i feel for you and how vulnerable that makes me . Is that why you're pushing me away ? Don't you know i would do anything for you ? Just tell me what you need . Do you need time? Space? I'll give you both .. i'll give you whatever you need to get past this . Please let me help you . "

She begged . Trying to make sense of this . A look of agony washed over his features before the mask slid back into place and a thought came to her mind and thinking surely she had figured it out , she gasped and accused . " It was Tommy , wasn't it ? He got to you didn't he ? What did he say ? Oh Jon .. you should know not to listen to him . He is angry and i don't give a shit what he thinks of me or of us . And you shouldn't either . I'll talk to him .. " She started , a plan forming in her head as her anger towards her brother grew . But he cut her off and said with a humorless chuckle . " Don't . Tommy has nothing to do with this . I promise . "

She was confused again as she realized he was telling the truth and asked ." Then who ? Who was it that made you change your mind about being with me . Oh god ... are you ... are you seeing someone else Jon ? " She asked in horror . He didn't reply . Just avoided her eyes . But his silence spoke volumes to her . And she felt her stomach lurch and she covered her mouth and darted towards the shower . Just before she threw up . Collapsing onto her knees on the cold wet tile floor .  
She felt him pull back her hair as he knelt down beside her as she was sobbing as she threw up again . He rubbed circles on her back and murmured that she would be okay and to let it all out . Comforting her which added to her confusion . When her stomach was empty . He pressed a bottle of water into her hands that were trembling and lifted it up to her lips . Guiding her to take tiny sips .  
" Are you okay now , Teeny ? " He asked and she shook her head no . Both of them knew she wasn't talking about physically .  
But he sighed and dragged a hand through his hair as he stood and turned the water back on . Holding her he pulled her beneath the spray and she couldn't stop shivering as she held onto him tightly . Never wanting to let him go . Once she was clean , he turned off the water and wrapped a dry towel around her . And she stood there silently and watched as he moved over to his bag and pulled on a pair of shorts and a clean tee shirt on . Removing a second set before walking over to her and pressing the neatly folded items into her hands . He met her eyes as he murmured . " Here . Get dressed . Umm , sorry about your dress . " He said . Before adding " I'm going to give you some privacy and go get you a cab . " She frowned , her eyebrows knitting together as a fresh flood of tears burst from her . She covered her mouth to try to smother the loud cries that were coming from her . Knowing that her tears were only making this worse for her because he didn't show any signs of budging .  
He walked quietly towards the door and turned with his hand on the knob . He took a breath as if he was about to say something important . But instead , he sighed and he said . " Take your time . I'm going to lock the door so you will have complete privacy . And i'll knock when i come back . " He said matter of fact . Before opening the door and closing it quietly behind him .

As soon as it clicked , she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed . Her world falling apart as she tried to wrack her brain for a way to get him to change his mind .  
Finally , she forced herself to get up and get dressed . Not an easy task considering how violently she was trembling . And when he knocked at the door she opened it .  
He looked drawn and pale as he said softly . " The cab is waiting and its already paid for so you don't have to worry about anything . Just go home .. get some rest and let your family take care of you , alright ? "  
She was silent as she stared up at him . Gathering her courage , she slid her hand up his chest . his heart and curled her fingers into his his heart racing as she said pleadingly."I don't want to go home in a cab . Take me home yourself or better yet . Lets go back to your place and try to work this out . Please Jon . i think what we have is worth fighting for . Please say you'll give us a chance . "

He fisted his hand and pressed his knuckles against his head as he sighed and said . " I can't do that . I'm sorry . Look , i know it hurts but its best if you just go home now Teeny . " She ignored him and questioned . " Why can't you ? You're going to be here for a few days . Its not like you have to get back on the road tonight . Please Jon .. all i'm asking for is a little time . Is that to much to ask for ? " He took a breath and replied " No .. but i can't do that even if i wanted to . I umm .. i have plans tonight . "  
" With who ? She asked , before remembering " Oh yeah . I forgot Sami is in town . So what , do you want to hang out with your friends . I umm i wouldn't mind meeting them . " He sighed and said " Yeah , that ain't ever gonna happen . " " Why ? " He frowned and said . " Because you're beautiful and its already been proven that i can't take you around wrestlers without all of them trying to get into your panties ! " " Wait .. are you talking about the guy in Indiana ? " " Yeah , i am ! Do you have any idea how stressful it is knowing that all the guys want to fuck you ! I could have killed that guy with my bare hands . And what happens the next time , when you show up when i ask you not to and i'm to late , huh ? What then ? Your a fucking liability , Kristeena ! " She flinched and said . " I'm sorry . I don't mean to be . I won't show up unannounced again , i swear . I don't have to meet any of your friends if you don't want me to . " " Good , because you never will Because they would want to fuck you too ! " " Well i don't want to fuck any of them , Jon ! So it really shouldn't matter . Besides , i met Sami and he wasn't interested in me ... " " The fuck he wasn't ! Fuck Teeny , you're so fucking naive ! " " No i'm not ! But fine ! I won't ever go around anyone you know . I just want to be with you ! Why don't you take me to your place and i can hang out until you come back . I don't mind waiting and then we can spend the rest of the night together . "

She begged . Not caring how pathetic that made her sound . But he shook his head no and said " Thats not an option . My plans ... umm , they're not to go out anywhere .. " He offered . Scratching the back of his neck as he tried to let her down gently .  
Knowing that if he didn't end this now , and agreed to be alone with her in his home , that he wouldn't be able to let her go . And that inevitably , they would end up in his bed again . The very same bed where they had become lovers .

But , before she picked up on what he was alluding to . She saw a tall leggy blonde with huge breasts and an outfit that barely covered them , approaching them . And her heart sank as the woman smiled coquettishly at Jon as she sidled up to him and wrapped her fingers possessively around his bicep . " Oh .. Oh ! " Kristeena gasped as it dawned on her that his plans probably didn't include Sami or any of his other friends , and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to throw up again , as her world shifted on its axis and her heart shattered into a million pieces . She wanted to curl up into a ball and stay that way until the pain , this deep and endless pain subsided . Until she became numb to it and everything else around her . While at the same time , she wanted to yell and scream and punch something or more accurately , someone . " Not now , Lolita " She heard Jon growl as he tugged his arm away and that was what finally broke her shock as her mind went back to her birthday and the conversation that Jon had had with Tommy about this very same woman .

Anger rising up inside of her as she snarled . " Lolita ? This is Lolita ? Oh my god , Jon ! Oh my god ! How could you do this to me ? With her of all people ! You said it yourself , that she was nothing but a whore ! " " Hey now ! I may be a slut but i'm no whore ! " The other woman protested and Kristeena rolled her eyes and said " Get the fuck away from us before i tear every last bleached blonde extension out of your skank head ! "

" I'd like to see you try it little girl ! Its not my fault you can't please your man and he had to come to a real woman who knows her way around a man and how to please him ! " She taunted . And was as shocked as Kristeena was when she jumped on the older woman . Fists flying and nails scratching at her face as she yanked her extensions and tore a strand from her scalp . Cursing the other woman with every foul word she could think of as she relentlessly attacked her . Knocking her to the ground on her ass which was exposed beneath her way to short and tight skirt as Kristeena lay into her . Leaving no doubts about what she thought of someone who went after another womans man . " She was unaware of the crowd that had gathered around them . Nor of Jon's strong arms circling her waist as he tried to pull her from the bigger woman . And she was still kicking and screaming as he finally managed to pull her away . Screaming at the other woman to shut up and go away , before Kristeena went after her again when she threatened to press assault charges against her .  
Kristeena didn't care though , because she was still seething with anger as Jon turned her around and gave her a quick once over to make sure she hadn't been injured . He couldn't stop the prideful smile tugging at his lips as he observed that she had nary a hair out of place , let alone a single mark on her . While the other larger woman had a split lip , deep scratches , a blackening eye and a good sized hunk of hair lying on the floor .

Unfortunately , Kristeena saw him smile and suddenly her anger turned towards him and she caught him off guard as she landed a tiny palm to his cheek as she yelled . " And you ! Stop smiling and Get your fucking hands off of me , Jon ! I can't believe that you did this to me ! To us ! " She snarled as he set her down to her feet . She held herself rigid with anger as she scowled and said . " I hope it was worth it ! I hope that she was worth it ! I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you Jon ! The best thing that will ever happen to you ! I loved you , unconditionally . I would have loved you until the day i died . Would have said anything .. done anything to please you ! All i wanted was you ! To make you happy . To be with you and love you ! Thats all i ever wanted ! But it wasn't enough for you . I wasn't enough for you ! You lied to me , Jon ! Over and over and over , again ! You told me you loved me ! That you wanted to marry me and make babies with me ! You told me that i was the only woman you loved ! The only woman you would ever love ! And like an idiot , i believed you .. every single single word you said to me was a lie ! I was such a fool ! But i'm not anymore .. " She said in a tone that was eerily calm . Before she reached up and yanked the chain from her neck and threw it at him . Hitting him square in the chest as he looked on in stunned silence . Before hissing . " It must be your lucky day . Because it looks like you got your wish afterall . I'm leaving and you won't ever have to see me or hear from me again . Forget you ever knew me and leave me the hell alone ! " " Kristeena .. " He said softly , reaching for her . But she yanked her arm away and said " Don't fucking touch me ! I hate you ! I fucking hate you ! Are you happy now ? Does it make you happy to know that you succeeded in breaking my heart and my pride ! You humiliated me Jon ... Her,of all people ? " She whimpered , the dams bursting as she let her anger fall to the side and her humiliation take over .

Slowly , she became aware of the silence around them and looked up to see at least a dozen sets of eyes looking at her with pity and she started laughing without humor and said .  
" I'm gonna .. i'm gonna go now . " And turned on her heel and fled the building . Blinded by tears as she tried to find the exit to search for her cab .

She opened it and slammed into a solid chest . Knocking her off balance . Before she could fall though , hands shot out to steady her and she glanced up when she heard a familiar voice say " Whoa ! Easy there .. Kristeena ? " He asked questioningly and she nodded as she lifted her eyes to Sami and said " Yeah its me . Look i'm sorry i ran into you . But i gotta go . " She cried as she heard Jon call . " Kristeena , wait ! " And felt his hand close around her forearm . She turned to look at him and seeing the look in his eyes she was filled with regret and began to clutch his shirt , foolishly hoping that he had changed his mind , she whimpered . " I'm sorry , JD . I'm just so hurt . I don't know what came over i didn't mean any of it . I love you . Please , forgive me . Tell me that we can work through this . I think i can ... i can forgive you for sleeping with her . " He shook his head and said ." You umm .. you forgot your bag . " And once again she felt foolish and averted her eyes .

Numb , she was only vaguely aware of Sami demanding . " What the fuck are you doing Jon ! Why the hell you lying and hurting her ! "

" Mind your own business , Sami . " Jon warned . " No , i fucking won't mind my business . Not when you are making this little girl cry for no good reason ! What the fuck man ! You love this girl . And both of us know you haven't touched anyone , let alone Lolita . So why the fuck you letting her think that , huh ? " " I said , mind your own damn business ! " Jon sneered . His anger rising and his fingers curling into fists as he watched Sami move his arm around Kristeena and pull her so she was against his side . He said . " You know what ? Forget about it . " Before looking down at Kristeena and saying in a soft tone . " Do you want me to give you a ride home , Kristeena ? " She nodded yes and he turned and guided her outside . Holding her protectively as she clung to his arm and let his guide her towards the parking lot .

Jon shoved the door open and caught up with them , prying her away from his friend . " You're not taking her anywhere ! Get your fucking hands off of her ! " Sami turned and said " You're fucking unbelievable man , you know that ! I wasn't going to hurt her or try to move in on her . I was just going to drive her home and make sure she got there safe . " " The fuck you were ! I know how you work , Sami ! " " Yeah , well i know how you work too . But this time you're wrong . Because despite how much of a fucking idiot you are being right now . I know you love this chick and i wouldn't do that to you ! Or take advantage of her when she is this upset ! I'm not a total monster . " Jon bit his lip and said " I already paid for a cab to take her home . " Sami sighed and looked down at her and asked . " Do you want to take the cab or do you want me to take you home ? Either way is fine as long as you get home safely . " She looked at Jon and remembered what he had said earlier and then looked back at Sami and said " I guess i'll take the cab . Thanks for offering to drive me home though . It was kind of you . " She cried . He hugged her and said " Shh shh ... its okay . I'll try to talk some sense into him , aright . " He whispered in her ear . She nodded and seeing the barely contained anger in Jon's eyes murmured a thank you and pulled away from him . Jon reached for her and she allowed him to lead her over to the waiting cab . He opened the door and handed her inside . Crouching down and Tugging the seatbelt across her and clicking it into place . As she sat in stunned silence . She jumped when he whispered . " Take care of yourself , Little star . " She placed her hand on his face and watched his eyes go wide with shock as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for what very well could be their last kiss . And he didn't pull away and after a moment he deepened the kiss and she felt her heart fill with joy as he murmured . " I love you , Teeny . Please remember that i love you . I always have and i always will . Please , promise me you won't ever forget that or forget me . " He pleaded . " I won't forget Jon . I love you too . We can get through this . I know we can . " She smiled against his lips as she felt his tears mix with hers . He didn't answer . Just shook his head and said " I can't . I'm sorry , Teeny . But what we had is over . I'll never forget it or you . But this is goodbye for us . I'm sorry i hurt you . I never wanted to hurt you . I know its to much to ask . But one day . I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and you'll come to realize that this is for the best . But i won't blame you if you can never forgive you hate me for the rest of your life . I deserve it . And trust me , i hate myself too . "

" I could never hate you , JD . Even if i wanted to . I love you . I can't .. can't live without you , Jon . I don't want to . " She cried , curling her arms around his neck and clinging to him . But it was useless .

" Yes . Yes you can . And you will . Be happy , Little Star . " He finally managed to say . Brushing his lips against hers one last time Before he carefully unwound her arms from around his neck stood and shut the door before she could protest . He leaned in to passengers side window to speak to the cab driver as she sat in the backseat crying . She felt numb and she was pretty sure shock was setting in but she couldn't move .  
And she barely registered the way the driver smiled at her and murmured . " I don't know what happened between you and your boyfriend . But he is a fool to send as girl as pretty as you home alone , in tears " " Jon leaned in the open window again and growled . " Hey you ! I meant what i said ... we made a deal . Don't even think about crossing me or you will live to regret it . "

She missed the stare down between the two men before the cab driver pulled away from the curb without another word . In her devastation , she also missed the man standing on the curb eyes wide with desperation as he ran over to his friend and demanded .  
" Give me your keys , Sami ." " Why should i do that ? You sent the poor kid away in tears in a fucking cab . With a god damned stranger . Why follow her if you are so bound and determined to let her go ? And furthermore why can't you use your own truck ? " He demanded . " Fuck ! I don't have time for this ! I have my reasons and i don't owe anyone a god damned explanation . Now hand over the fucking keys before she gets to far away .. Please Sami .. " Jon heard himself almost beg as he started to panic as the cab got out of his line of vision . He was getting those keys even if he had to take them by force . But Sami sighed and said " Alright , go get your girl ! But you are going to explain what the hell just happened , to me later , alright ? " He said as he tossed him the keys " Yeah man , later ! " He said as he ran to his friends truck and peeled out of the parking lot . Holding his breath until he spotted the cab a few cars ahead and slowed down so he wouldn't be seen as he followed them all the way home to Teeny's house . He pulled over to the side of the road a few houses back and watched her run inside and slam the door behind her . Only breathing a sigh of relief after he knew that the cabbie had done what he had payed him an extra hundred to do . Get her home safely .

He watched the cab drive away and only then , did he relax enough to let the stress of what had just happened and all of his regret come crashing down around him . He drove a few feet up the road and stopped again . Cutting the engine as he stared up at Kristeena's bedroom window and let his tears flood his eyes as he realized that he had just lost his entire world .

Promising himself that one day he would make it up to her . And win her heart again . Or at the very least , earn her friendship back . Because the thought of living in a world without knowing her . A world where she hated him . Was inconceivable to him . He knew that when the time was right he would give her an explanation . And tell her the truth about why he did what he just did . And hoped like hell that she would understand and find it in her heart to forgive him . He needed her to know that he only did this because he loved her . And he thought it was for the best right now . Even though it didn't feel like the truth to him .

He stayed there watching until he saw her Mom's car pull in front of the stayed there for the same reason he had followed her in the first place . But knowing that she would be safe with her Mom there , he gave one last longing look at her window and forced himself to pull away . Not knowing if or when he would see her again , sent him into a downward spiral as he turned the truck around and headed towards a liquor store . Intent on going home and drinking himself into oblivion to escape the way she had looked at him . With her heart in her eyes like they always were , and her heart breaking because of him .

Truth be told . He knew it wouldn't work though . At least not for long . But he convinced himself that maybe if he could get through tonight , it would get easier to forget what had happened and stay away from her . But he knew he would never forget it or her . Because he hadn't been lying when he said he loved her . He still did and he suspected he always would . But because of his promise . There wasn't a damn thing he could do about it right now . So he would just have to wait and hope that it wasn't to late and that she would give him another chance one day .


	25. Chapter 25

**August 2009**

Jon sat alone in the dark . His only company a bottle of jack , that he swilled straight from the bottle. His phone buzzed again and he looked down at it .

It was Sami again . He had been trying to reach him all evening . Probably to exchange trucks and get an explanation as to what the hell had happened to make him suddenly break things off with Kristeena and then proceed to follow her home . Questions that Jon really didn't have any good answers for , at least answers that anyone else would understand . But as the phone buzzed again , Jon sighed knowing that if he didn't respond soon that he would show up on doorstep and refuse to leave until he had told him everything and made him understand . Which was impossible considering that Jon didn't even understand why he had gone through with it , himself .

No . He wanted .. needed to be alone right now to wallow in his misery as he tried to forget the way she had looked at him when he had ended things ... right after making love to her one last time . God , how could he do that to her ? How could he be so selfish ? So cruel to destroy her like that . He felt like the worst kind of monster , when he thought about how she must have felt in that moment . So used . So dirty . So foolish . It killed him inside , because he never wanted to make her feel anything but happiness . She was his Little Star . The girl who he had fallen in love with long before he ever knew it . And the one person in his life that loved him unconditionally . She had the kindest heart . Her goodness radiated from within her and shone like a beacon , like the North star , lighting the way home on even the darkest of nights . She was special . Beautiful and innocent . She was unlike any other woman he had ever been with or more accurately , unlike anyone he had ever known . She wasn't a one night stand or even a brief fling . She was the kind of woman that a man lived and died for . The kind of woman that made a man be a man . The kind of woman a man married , and spent the rest of his life protecting and worshiping , and loving beyond reason .

Whoever was lucky enough to capture her heart would be a lucky man . And up until a few hours ago he had been that man until he had thrown it all away . He hated himself for hurting her and he had hurt her , deeply . So deeply that he wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive him . And the truth was , he wasn't even sure if he could forgive himself .

If their positions had been reversed , he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle it . Especially without a clear answer as to why . He had wanted to tell her everything . But he couldn't . And in hindsight , he knew that his last words to her probably made her even more confused . But he couldn't help it . He couldn't let her leave without telling her he loved her one last time and telling her he had no regrets . And it was all his fault . The pain and confusion that was in her eyes , was only there because he put it there . Sure he had his reasons . But at the end of the day it didn't matter that he felt as if he had no other choice . It didn't matter that he hadn't actually cheated on her or that he was filled with regret for hurting her . Nothing mattered because he couldn't take it back . No matter how desperately he wanted to , even as the words left his mouth .

If he would have stopped and told her the truth before he allowed her to believe he was sleeping with Lolita . Maybe he with could have salvaged at least her friendship . But he hadn't . Knowing deep down that for him to keep his promise , he would have to break her heart to make sure she gave up on the idea of being with him . Because if she believed for a moment that what they had was salvageable , she wouldn't have stayed away and it would have worn him down until he couldn't resist her . He just hadn't fully realized how much breaking her heart would break him or he would have told the older man to fuck off . Would have told him that he didn't care what his issues were or what threats he used to keep him away when he had went back on his word the first time when he had used guilt . He should have told him no , because he loved Kristeena and wouldn't hurt her for the world . But he hadn't . Out of respect for the man and not wanting to take away this time from Teeny that she could never get back . Knowing that someday , she might come to resent him for it .

Jon hadn't often felt remorse or regret for things he had done throughout his life . But right now , he felt both regret and a deep deep shame for being so selfish that he had made love to her one last time . He could make excuses in his mind for why he had allowed that to happen . But at the end of the day there was no excuse for how selfish he had been .

He hadn't been expecting her to show up , but when she had he had been unable to resist how beautiful she looked in her little flowery sundress and how sexy in her simple cotton lingerie . Hadn't been able to resist how lovingly her turquoise eyes looked at him as she tended to his head wound . And how hot those eyes had turned when she looked at him with all of her innocent desire . He had started a fire within her from the first moment they kissed . And he had created the spark before that on her birthday . So he should have known better than to get to close and look directly into the flame . Should have known that he was the match that lit the flame , and that once lit , they were bound to cause an inferno . But he hadn't been able to stay away , no matter how badly he knew that both of them would be burned in the end . One touch and he was lost . Lost in her and in the moment that could quite possibly be the last time he would have the privilege to hold her in arms . And feel her heart beating for him . The last time he would be able to touch her with his hands and love her with his body . To make her his lover and cherish the heart of his friend , in every way .

He took a long drag of the bottle before he grabbed his phone and sent Sami a quick text . Telling him that he was home and he just needed to be alone right now . But that he would see him the next day and they could exchange cars then . He didn't wait for a reply , instead shut his phone down and locked it and Sami's keys away in his lock box , before he was totally shitfaced . So he wouldn't easily be able to give into the demands of his heart that told him to call Kristeena and beg for her forgiveness . Or worse still , show up on her doorstep drunk and tell her everything and beg her to run away with him and build a life together where nobody would ever find them and no one or nothing , not her family or his demons could ever come between them .

Opening the box sent him reeling though because it contained a few things that reminded him of Kristeena . In fact , his whole home reminded him of her . He could see her in his kitchen where he had made her ramen noodles that first night . And in his living room where they had danced and shared their first kiss . And in his bathroom , and the bath they shared . She was literally everywhere , hell even the tampons he had bought for the box to slip her phone into , were stashed into the cabinet under the sink . Never to be used . And of course she was in his bed , where they had cuddled together and watched old wrestling videos and laughed as they pigged out on junk food . And later , where they made love the first time .

He closed his eyes and let her scent that still clung to the tee shirt he had been wearing earlier , fill his senses . Knowing that he would never forget the intoxicating scent that was a mixture of her perfume and her own natural scent , even as it faded over time .

But in that moment , as he stared into the box where he kept everything that meant anything to him , the one thing that stood out to him the most . The thing that mocked him , was the box that held his grandmothers ring . He opened it and peered down at the tiny north star , set in gold with an open band to match that he had planned on giving her one day , as a symbol of how much he loved her and the future he wanted to share with her .

He took it out of the box and slipped the dainty ring onto his pinky finger . Remembering how when she wasn't looking , he had slipped one of Kristeena's rings on the same finger the night he had ended up staying at her house , to test the size . And smiling as he remembered how it had stopped in the exact same place just above his knuckle that his Grandmothers ring did . Like it was custom made for her hand . The thought of her never wearing it , rushed over him like a tidal wave and a fresh wave of pain filled him . He quickly locked the box . And stared down at the ring as he stumbled towards the sofa and fell back against the cushions .  
Reaching for the bottle and quickly polished it off , before passing out on the sofa . Foolishly thinking that it might help him him forget for awhile . Only to be haunted with dreams that likely would never come true .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kristeena had hardly moved from where she had curled up in the fetal position in the center of her bed , hours ago .  
Tears falling silently down her cheeks . Soaking her pillow and sheets in a seemingly endless supply , as her mind replayed ever moment they had spent together over and over again in an endless loop . Had she missed a sign ? Surely there had been at least one at some point that she had overlooked . Had she been to blinded by love and to naive to realize that he was lying to her all along ? Was it possible that he never loved her in the first place and was just using her to satisfy his needs ? These were the types of questions her head kept asking her .

Her heart however , was a much different story . Her heart she felt , knew the truth . That he had loved her and that he still did .  
He was probably just scared or felt backed into a corner by Tommy's anger and his own lack of self worth . ' Surely there was a way beyond that ? Surely there was . There had to be , right ? ' Her heart whispered .

Jon had never been able to lie to her . A even though he hadn't said it when they made love , he had told her he loved her before she left . Even after everything he had he had said and done to break her heart . He still said was still adamant that he hadn't been lying when he told her loved her . Even as he sent her away . He hadn't been able to look her in the eye until he said those words . And when he had , he hadn't been able to keep the love in his eyes hidden from her . He hadn't been able to touch her without reacting to her physically .

She didn't know what had made him decide to end things . But she knew Jon .. maybe even better than he knew himself . Something was had happened .  
Maybe he had made a mistake and slept with Lolita or someone else , in a moment of i weakness . Perhaps it was fueled by alcohol or because he missed her and had missed the physical act of sex while they were apart . But he didn't love the other woman . Not once had he looked at Lolita the way he looked at her . He didn't even have lust in his eyes for her , that she could see . And over the years , she had seen lust in his eyes for another woman , before . So she was sure she would recognize it . But if he had cheated , could she forgive him an indiscretion ? , She asked herself over and over again . And to her surprise , she kept coming back to the same answer . That yes , If it was like she suspected . A weak moment when he was vulnerable and slipped back into his comfort zone to try to push her away , yes she could .  
He had told her before that he was no good . And had warned her that he ran from commitment and pushed people away when they got to close to sabotage himself .  
That was what he was doing now , she decided .

She tried to call him a few times after her epiphany . Swallowing her pride to do so . She didn't want to be this weak pathetic girl who played the fool because she was so desperate to be loved by the man she loved . But she would do so if it meant not losing him . Because she loved him . Fully and completely loved him . She loved every part of him good and bad . Every flaw and every foible that along with all of his good qualities , made him who he was . He was human and made mistakes Just like everyone else , herself included . Nobody was perfect . And this shouldn't have surprised her given his past and all that he had been through . He had been hurt by people who were supposed to love him .. more hurt that she could fathom being hurt by her own family . Yet even with all of the reasons he had to close himself off from her , he still had so much love to give , despite his scars both physical and mental , the later being the ones that must have led him to do this .

It might not be easy to get past this . It might time and patience and a lot of hard work to get back what they had , especially the trust . But she had faith in him and in them and knew that what they had was worth fighting for . She just had to find a way to make him see that believe in them and their love as much as she did .  
But unfortunately , he wasn't answering his phone . It kept going straight to voicemail and she had eventually given up for the night . She hadn't showered when she got home . And with her emotions so raw , she hadn't bothered . She could still smell him on her skin . Could still feel traces of his release where it had dried on her thighs since she hadn't properly washed off before they left the shower .  
And the truth was , no matter how gross it sounded , she wasn't ready to wash him away . No matter how broken and humiliated she had felt , because she still loved him .  
She sat up in bed ... her mind suddenly remembering that she wasn't grounded anymore and was allowed to use the car .  
She glanced at the clock and noted the late hour and knew that her parents had gone to bed . Her Mom finally having given up on trying to get her to talk hours ago . So she crept out of bed and before she could change her mind , grabbed the car keys and slipped silently out the door . Determined to go confront Jon .  
With no way of knowing what to expect when she got there . But certainly not what she found .

...

Jon was dreaming of beautiful face above him contorted with pleasure as she rode him .  
His hands on her hips , guiding them so they were moving in perfect unison as he picked up the pace .  
She opened her eyes that were clouded with lust as she lovingly gazed down at him . A smile curving her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him . Her breasts pressing against his chest . He lifted a hand to fondle her . His fingers playing with her nipples as she moaned in pleasure and whimpered . " Baby .. I'm so close . It feels so good . You make me feel so good , JD . You're the only man who has ever made me feel like this . The only man who ever will . I love you Jon . Oh fuck ... i'm coming ! "

He grunted beneath her as an orgasm swept through her . Her words and her movements and her pleasure as she let go , driving him towards his own ending .  
He moaned. " I love you , Kristeena ! I can't wait to make you my wife . " He confessed . As he tried to hold off as she collapsed atop him , as she came down from her high . " I can't wait either .. good thing i said yes , huh ? " She giggled as she sat back up slightly to look into his eyes . Her hand on his face she kissed him before sitting upright and began rolling her hips , her hands on his stomach for leverage as she tried to get him to cum for her . He bit his lip and tried to ignore the way her pussy clenched his dick . And lifted his own hand to cover hers . His eyes falling to the small gold ring that adorned her ring finger on her left hand . His thumb sliding over the warm gold . He smiled as he lifted it up to his cheek . , turned his face into her palm to kiss the center of it . His eyes catching the sparkle of the small diamond in the very center of the north star setting of his grandmothers engagement ring , that now belonged to his fiance . It looked so right there . He thought . Smiling as he kissed her hand once more . Before lifting his eyes to look up at her face again . Her eyes met his and they shared a look filled with love , as she smiled down at him . " I love you too , JD . I can't wait to marry you . " She confessed followed by a soft moan as he hit one of her sweet spots .

He smiled and lifted his hand to her waist . " Well luckily for both of us that we don't have long to wait now . Baby boy is on his way and i refuse to not make an honest woman of his Mommy before he makes his debut . " He teased , his breathing hitched as she shifted above him . Causing him to sink even deeper into her tight sheath . He ran a loving hand up the slight curve of her belly , where their baby was already growing inside of her . He grinned and she returned it as she panted . " More like you refuse to marry me when i can't fit into a wedding dress and have to waddle down the aisle to marry you . By the way , how do you even know we're having a boy ? " She giggled . "Just a feeling , my love . " He smiled softly before continuing " I will admit that i would like to be able to have a proper honeymoon before Ethan gets her . But you will make the most beautiful bride no matter what dress you're wearing .

And as far as your waddle i already love it . I've seen it before ... as a matter of fact , if memory serves me right , it was the morning after we made our little man . " She chuckled and blushed and gave playfully slapped his chest . " Thats not any way to talk to about the mother of your child and your future wife , Mr Good . It makes me sound like some kind of ringrat . " She teased . He chuckled and tormented back . " You could be my personal ring rat whenever you want , baby . I would certainly have no complaints . God you feel amazing . Nobody has ever made me feel this good . I could fuck you for the rest of my life and never get bored . " He grunted his breath choppy as he fought back his orgasm . Not wanting the exquisite feeling of being inside of her , to end yet . He kissed her and let out a shaky breath " So ... You've already named our son huh ? " She gave a throaty chuckle that turned into a whimpering moan . " I have . But i may be willing to negotiate if given the proper incentive . " He teased , panting as he pulled her down and capturing her nipple in his mouth . " Ohhh ... fuck Jon ! " She moaned loudly , as she started to squirm . Stuttering as she teased . "Th there you go again ... making me sound like a whore . " He chuckled deep in his throat and assured her " Nah baby .. It makes you sound like a well loved woman who loves her man just as much . " He drew her nipple deep in his mouth and sucked hard which made her yelp and press her boobs into his face . Practically smothering him in the process . Not that he cared as he enjoyed the slightly fuller mounds that were already growing with her pregnancy . " Fuck babe , you have the best tits . I could suck them all fucking day and night . " He hissed , as he came up for air . Before his lips closed around the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first one . She giggled and reminded him " Well you'll have to share them soon , baby . " He grinned around her nipple , looking up at her as she pushed her fingers through his hair before he released the tight bud with an audible pop . " This kids lucky i love him . Because i don't share these beauties with just anyone." He teased before squeezing both breasts in his hands and rasped " God babe , there getting huge . I can't wait until you're further along and your belly catches up . Pregnancy definitely agrees with you little star . I might just have to keep you knocked up on a regular basis just so i can find new ways to fuck you and so i can keep playing with these gorgeous tits . "

His thumbs brushing over the sensitive peaks before circling them . She laughed and teased "Gee thanks . That doesn't make me sound an less like a ho ."

He chuckled and said " I'm juts messing with you babe . I don't need to have an excuse to find new ways to make you feel good . You inspire me in and out of the bedroom . And if we're being honest , that night that we made this little miracle you were kinda my own private little ringrat , babe . I mean , i had just finished my first pay per view and we celebrated in the locker room ... in the rental car .. outside of the bar ... in the elevator ... in our hotel room . I had you in so many ways that night . " He reminded her .

" Mmmm .. i have to admit . That was an amazing night . " She purred as she rolled her hips . " Amazing night ... amazing morning ... and afternoon . I couldn't get enough of you . There was no way you were getting out of there without my baby in you , Kristeena . " He teased as she started to pant harder . As her orgasm rushed through her . " I'm so close Jon .. cum with me ,baby ! " She demanded as her legs started to twitch " Mmmm fuck ! .. i'm almost there too . Oh fuck , Teeny ! Come on , let go and cum with me little star ! "  
He demanded and felt her shatter all around him . It went on and on . His release bathing her walls as her muscles milked him .  
She collapsed atop him . Both of them drenched in sweat as he held her as they both relaxed and tried to catch their breath .

Her heart pounding like thunder as he opened his eyes to look at her . Her soft smile and sleepy love filled eyes staring back at him . He closed his eyes smiling only to open them a moment later when he heard a soft sniffle . His smile quickly turning to a frown when he realized that there were tears swimming in the turquoise blue pools of her eyes . But not tears of joy but instead ones of a deep hurt swirling in their depths as she whimpered . " How could you do this to me , Jon ? How could you lie to me and cheat on me ! You broke me ! " She shouted as she got up and ran towards the door . Desperate to stop her , he got up to run after her . Throwing open the door to see her pitch forward . He opened his mouth to scream her name and reached for her to stop her from landing on her stomach as she fell . But no words would come out and he was frozen to the spot . His eyes popping open wide as he woke from his nightmare . Confused when he saw that she had disappeared . But still panicked he stepped through the door . Only to come to an abrupt halt when instead of seeing his beautiful Kristeena , he saw a woman with green contacts covering her brown eyes and bottle blonde hair , standing before him . And before he could wrap his drunken mind around why she was here , or how since he had never given her his address , she even knew where he lived . She was throwing herself at him and pulling him into a hard kiss .

Totally oblivious that the woman who he had been dreaming of moments before , the only woman he loved and wanted had just pulled up and witnessed the whole thing . And had taken off just as quick , not waiting around to see any more . Leaving only moments before he shoved the blonde away from him , and screamed at her to stay the fuck away from him , and slammed the door in her face .

...

Kristeena was sobbing as she drove away from her worst nightmare . Her mind all over the place .. her heart completely shattered now as she realized that her hope for them to be able to work through this was for naught . As her heart finally let her begin to accept the truth . That he really didn't want her and didn't really love her and probably never had . He had already moved on and it hurt so bad . She had been wrong . So so wrong when she had convinced herself that he loved her . She might be young and naive but she knew that love didn't make someone feel like he made her feel just now . It had been bad enough earlier . But this was even worse because her hope was gone . She had never felt like such a fool.

Somehow , even after what he had said , part of her had naively believed that it had all been a lie . That he had never been unfaithful to her and was simply trying to push her away to protect her . But now that the truth was so crystal clear , she couldn't keep lying to herself .  
She thought she had been hurt earlier . But now she knew that compared to this , it had been a cakewalk .

She drove blindly , not even sure where she was headed as long as it was away from what she had just seen . She didn't want to go home . There were too many memories there . And to many i told you so , waiting for her when Tommy found out . She couldn't deal with that right now . And even though he had been right . She was still angry at him . But he had been right about Jon .  
He certainly hadn't wasted any time moving on from her , just like Tommy said . And as she thought of the way he had touched her . The things she had allowed him to do to her and begged for , she suddenly felt dirty . Knowing that the same mans release that was dried on her skin would soon be filling another woman .  
She was going to be sick . She pulled off the side of the road and opened her door . Throwing up what little she hadn't already thrown up earlier , as she started to shake as shock set in . She had left her phone at home in her rush so she couldn't call anyone to come meet her . Not that she would have done that anyway . She was too embarrassed about how she had acted . How she had defended him and allowed herself to hope and dream of a future with him . He was so good at deceiving her . He had painted a picture of their life together for her . And she had believed every word . But in the end he just threw away her like he garbage . She had thrown her pride away to be with him , only to end up alone . And she was alone . Her trust in everyone broken now that the one person she had trusted the most of everyone she had ever known , had broken her heart .

Oh god . They were over ' Jon and I are over .I've lost the love of my life ' she thought to herself , as she forced herself to pull back into traffic .

She drove without focus . Her eyes filled with tears so she couldn't even see the road clearly . She felt so dirty . The desire to wash away all traces of him from her skin growing stronger with each turn of the wheels . Her eyes fell on a napkin that lay on the dashboard and she picked it up and started to scrub furiously at her thigh with it . Her frustration growing as it did nothing but chafe her skin . Suddenly she remembered the package of wet wipes her Mom always kept in the glove compartment and popped it open . Taking her hands off the wheel to grab one , she gripped it again quickly with one hand , while the other scrubbed hard at her chafed skin , it stung as it turned bright pink with irritation . But still , she kept scrubbing . Numb to the pain as she desperately tried to make herself feel clean and growing frustrated when it wasn't working .

She didn't even register the car horn that sounded or the red light she had plowed through until bright lights shone in her eyes , blinding her further and she heard the horrific sound of metal against metal crunching as the car that had sounded the horn 's brakes screeched . Before slammed into her door . She felt the seatbelt digging into her midsection and the airbags going off , hitting her from all sides as she felt an excruciating pain along her whole left side , from the neck down . Her howl of pain piercing her eardrums , Before everything got quiet and she felt a sick smile curve her lips . Welcoming the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness , as her world faded to black and the pain , both physical and mental , slipped away .


	26. Chapter 26

**August 2009**

 **Warning : This chapter contains topics that could be triggers for some .**

" My daughter ! Kristeena Star ... Where is she ? " Her Mom cried as she ran into the ER . Her father hot on her heels even as his lungs protested . " She's in surgery right now , Ma'am . " Surgery ! ? What kind of surgery ! ? Oh my God , how did this happen ? " Her mom wailed . The nurse led her parents to a row of seats in the waiting area . Clipboard in hand , she explained as they walked . " The police are on their way to brief you on what they know about the accident . Please have a seat . " They all sat down and the nurse began . " I'm sorry to have to say this but , we have evaluated her and her injuries are quite extensive . " " Quite extensive ! Oh my God , is my daughter going to die ! ? " Her mother asked frantically . Clinging to her Father as the nurse continued .

" However , She is stable at the moment , but the paramedics reported that she flat lined on the way to the hospital and they were able to bring her back . Right now they are working on her lung because it collapsed . And it was determined that she has a few broken ribs from the impact . And they believe that one of them punctured her lung . Also , her left hipbone is fractured . Which will require a second surgery once they repair her lung . They were concerned that she may have some internal bleeding but we'll know more once she is out of surgery .

In addition . She was seizing when they brought her in , which is not uncommon when you have experienced any kind of trauma . But because she has a pretty severe concussion and a lot of bruising and swelling on her face because of the airbag and the force of the impact . They did some preliminary tests and thankfully they didn't show any signs of any swelling of the brain or damage to her spine . They of course aren't taking any chances until they can do a more thorough exam . They do have her neck stabilized , just for safety sake . But her reflexes were working so , they have every reason to believe that there will be no brain damage or paralysis . There is one more thing ... "

The nurse hesitated and took a deep breath before she began " I'm not sure i should be telling you this because i'm not even sure if she is aware of it herself or if she had told you if she did know . However since she is legally a minor , i have to make you aware of all of the factors . " " Just spit it out woman ! " Her father yelled .

The nurse took it in stride . Knowing that it wasn't anything personal . But instead a knee jerk reaction because he was and scared for his little girl . She took a deep breath and began . " During the standard blood test , we discovered that your daughter is pregnant . " Ashley swallowed hard , her suspicions that her parents didn't know confirmed by the stunned look on both of their faces . And if she had to guess , she would say that Kristeena hadn't be aware either . Since the two of them had grown close over the past few months and Kristeena hadn't mentioned it to her . Ashley's heart broke for her friend . But still , she had a job to do so she would have to leave her emotions out of it for the moment until she was finished briefing Kristeena's parents . " I can tell this comes as a shock to you . But she appears to be only a few weeks along , so i doubt she even knew herself . However , given the extent of her injuries and the trauma alone .

We're not sure if we'll be able to save the fetus . Or if it will be a viable pregnancy even if she doesn't lose the pregnancy tonight . There is a high probability that she will miscarry either now or in the next few days . I'm sorry you had to find out this way . But I promise you that we're going to do everything we can to help her and her unborn child . Kristeena is loved by everyone here and i promise you that she is being cared for by the best doctors in their fields . " " Thank you . " Her mother said tearfully . Ashley nodded and said " Of course . " and lay her hand atop hers and asked kindly " Do either of you have any questions? " " Yes ,when can we see her ? " Her mother asked , while her Dad sat quietly , still in shock . Ashley smiled warmly and replied " That depends on when she gets out of surgery . Hopefully soon though . " " Alright , thank you . " Her Mom said . Then added . " Can i ask your name dear ? Just so i know who i spoke to . " Ashley smiled and said " Of course . I'm Ashley . I umm , I'm actually pretty good friends with Kristeena . " Her mother's eyes narrowed and then she smiled softly and said " Are you the Ashley that she went to Florida with a few weeks ago ? " " Umm , yes . That was me . " Ashley lied . Knowing that Kristeena had actually borrowed her car to visit Jon in Indiana . But had told them she went to Florida with her . Ashley thought she saw Kristeena's father shoot her a dirty look . But couldn't worry about that right now . As it dawned on her that Jon needed to be called . She cleared her throat and said " I umm , hope i'm not overstepping my boundaries . But i attended a wrestling show with Kristeena earlier , before the accident . But i had dinner plans with my boyfriend so i left her because she had plans with hers as well .

She was so happy when i left but nervous too because he had asked her not to come . Partially due to her not having felt well the past week . But also something about not wanting her to see him in his character . I don't know .

But for what its worth , i was here when she spoke about him and when he sent her the sweetest box of gifts and lunch a few months back . And she is madly in love with the man and from everything she has said and that i have seen , i would say the feeling is mutual .

So with that said , i'm assuming that the baby is his and if so ... he should probably be here . Again , I don't mean to overstep . But i think Kristeena would want him here anyway , given her feelings for him . Would you like me to call him ? " She offered .

But her Mom shook her head no and said " No , thats okay . I will call him myself . Thank you for offering though . It was very thoughtful of you . " Ashley nodded and said " You're welcome . I will keep you updated on whats going on as soon as i hear anything . And i'll say a prayer for Kristeena . " " Thank you , that means a lot . " Ashley nodded and squeezed her hand and they said a quick prayer together before she excused herself to go check on her other patients .

As soon as she left , Elaine took her phone from her purse to call Jon . But Thomas's hand covered hers " Don't . "  
She met his eyes , not understanding why he would stop her from calling Jon . Yes , Kristeena hadn't told her Father about her relationship yet . But Elaine didn't think it should come as a total shock considering the two had always been close and Kristeena had been in love with the boy for years . She had figured out that Kristeena's feelings were starting to be reciprocated when after her sweet sixteenth , Jon had suddenly stopped coming around as much . And assumed that he had been startled to find himself attracted to Kristeena who before then he had thought of as a little girl .

She knew that Jon was a good kid despite his troubled past . But he proved it to her , by trying to avoid temptation for over a year until Kristeena was a little older . She fully believed that Jon had no intention of getting involved with her at least until she was eighteen . But after he saved her from her date on prom night , and he had taken her back to his place and they were alone , feelings had been revealed and one thing led to another , and those feelings had been acted on .

As her mother , she had hoped she would have waited a bit longer to have sex . But there was no denying that her baby was in love . She had spotted it right away , that special smile that only first true love , brought to ones face . And despite all of the problems with Tommy and her date who tried to put the blame on her . Kristeena was on cloud nine and she knew that it was all due to Jon .

Besides , if she were being honest , she couldn't exactly hold it against them because then she would have been a hypocrite since their love story had started off in much the same fashion . She knew it would be harder on Thomas to accept his little girl was growing up than it had been for her . But he didn't have much choice in the matter . Children grew up in spite of their parents . And at least they knew and loved Jon and didn't have to doubt that he loved and respected her . She was about to tell him that , But Thomas's next words stopped her short .

He took a deep breath and began in a low tone so that nobody would overhear . " I think i know what she was so upset about and its all my fault . And i don't think either of them will ever forgive me if this baby doesn't make it . " Her eyebrows knitted in confusion before she said " Thomas , what in the world are you talking about ? " He opened his mouth to explain but before he could , Ashley came back into the room and said . " Sorry to interrupt . But she is out of surgery and is stable at the moment . Everything went as planned and they were able to repair the puncture . Also i believe that your son is here . I've been told that he is on his way up but that he is very animated . And demanding an update . He was told that we needed to verify that he is who he says he is before we can do that since he had no identification on his person . I'm sorry to bother you with this when i know you're both probably anxious to see your daughter when i get the go ahead that you are allowed back . So , would you like me to update him on his sisters condition or would you like to tell him yourself ? " She asked . "

I'll tell him ." Her father piped up. Ashley nodded and excused herself for a moment , when she was called . She reappeared a few moments later with a smile and said " Good news . The doctor said that one of you can go in for a few minutes . So which one of you would like to go first ?"  
"Her parents looked at each other and her Dad looking weary sighed and said to her Mom . " You go Elaine . She is going to need her mother and i don't think i can face her right now . " " Alright . I'll go . You stay here and take care of Tommy . " She agreed and got up . He reached out for her hand , and she paused momentarily . Their eyes meeting as he said softly . " Please , tell her that i love that her . And that i'm sorry . I'm so sorry . "

Her Mom nodded . Still not fully understanding what he had to be sorry about since he hadn't been able to elaborate .  
But at that moment , it didn't matter . Nothing did except their little girl and the unborn child that it would take a miracle to save. And as Elaine was led back to recovery to see her daughter . Her heart sank , because she knew in that moment , that from this point on her family was never going to be the same again . Some wounds were simply to deep and to painful to ever completely heal .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" Get up and open this door , dickhead ! " Someone yelled from outside as they pounded relentlessly on the front door . Jon cracked an eye open and groaned as the pounding in his head grew stronger with each pound of the unrelenting fist banging against his door .

Slowly , he pulled himself out of bed and crawled down the hall on his hands and knees when he couldn't get his legs beneath him . He felt sick to his stomach as the alcohol he had consumed the night before came back to haunt him . The room was spinning as he emptied his stomach on the carpet in front of the kitchen . The pounding continued and he dragged himself across the living room , reaching he door and pulling himself up long enough to unlock it before he fell into a heap in front of it .  
The person on the other side pushed their way in . Cursing and yelling at him to move his drunk ass out of the way .  
He pulled himself a few inches away and collapsed again , as his eyes caught on the small ring on his pinky finger where he had put it the night before . All of the memories he wanted so desperately to forget , slammed into him full force and he curled into himself and felt himself crying .  
Sami stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him and the next thing Jon knew,he was being tugged on and lifted before being dropped onto the sofa .

" You smell like puke and whiskey and you look like hell . What the fuck happened after you left last night ? Why didn't you answer my calls ? " He demanded adding . " You know , you're a real asshole . I was worried sick that something had happened to you . Or that you were either doing or saying something you would regret or that you were lying dead somewhere . " " I might as well have been for how i feel right now . " Jon mumbled and was sobered slightly as he felt a hand connect with his jaw .

" Don't you ever fucking talk like that ! You might have been a total dick and fucked up the best thing that ever happened to you for no apparent reason . But you do have people who love you , Mox ! " " Yeah right . Who in their right mind could ever love me ? " He asked . adding sadly . " I'm a loser . My own parents didn't even love me . How could anyone else ? Tommy was right . I destroy everything i touch . I destroyed Teeny . Oh god ! ... How the hell could i do that to her ? "

Sami rolled his eyes and barked " Oh please . Stop with your little pity party , Jon . And open your fucking eyes . You have plenty of people who love you . Me for starters . And some of the other guys . And yes , despite the massive ass you are Kristeena still loves you too . " Jon snickered and said " How do you know ? You only met her twice . You don't even really know her . " No , maybe not . But i talked to her more than once and i saw how devastated she was last night . If the girl didn't love you she never would have been that upset . Seriously man , the begged you to work it out with her , in front of everyone . She beat Lolly's skank ass . And she still was willing to give you another chance , even after you humiliated her and threw that floozy in her face and made her think you cheated on her . Which both of us know you didn't . "

" How do you know i didn't ? " Jon asked with a humorless chuckle " Because you love that girl . Anyone with eyes could see it in the way you looked at her and the way she made you smile and laugh even on the phone . You were a goner . You were well and truly whipped and you loved every moment of it .

Fuck sakes , you didn't flirt with Lolita and you haven't flirted with anyone all summer . I was with you most of the time and there was not a trace of lust in your eyes for any other girl , even once . You didn't bang any chicks even the ones who tried their damnedest to get you to . And from how you look right now , i know that you _still_ love her just as much as she loves you .

Now my question is what in the hell are you still doing here when you should be with her right now . Begging her for forgiveness and putting that ring on her finger . " Sami said , waving his hands as he looked down at the ring . Jon stared at it and confessed . " She wouldn't accept it even if i asked . And before you ask how i know that , i tried to propose when she was in Indiana . And she said yes and then the next day when i had made plans for us to elope , she didn't want to marry me . " Sami gawked at him before he said " Wait what ? You proposed and she accepted and you thought she meant the next day ? What the hell , Jon ! Of course she didn't want to marry you the next damn day ! She is still in school and isn't even eighteen yet for crying out loud . So you shouldn't have expected her too run off with you and get married . " " Why not ? I mean , i get her wanting a real wedding but we could have done that later . I wanted her to be my wife so that nobody could keep us apart and she said no . " " As she should have . Look dude ... chicks , classy chicks like her anyway , only want to get hitched once . So they want the white wedding , church and family type deal . You said she is close with her Dad and she is Catholic too , right ? " " Yeah , so . I would have waited to propose if it wasn't for her fath .. " He stopped what he was about to say and took a deep breath and slid the ring from his finger and stared down at it .

He handed it to Sami and said . " Here , take it . Keep it . Sell it . I don't care . Just get it out of my sight . I have no use for it anymore . " Sami looked stunned and remained silent for a full minute before he said " Jon , this is your grandmothers ring . The one she gave you to give to the woman you love and want to marry . I can't take this and you can't get rid of it . It belongs to Kristeena . She will wear it one day . You gotta believe that . " " No i don't . She is never going to forgive me , let alone want to wear this ring . You didn't see how hurt she was . You didn't see the way she looked at me . No , its all over . I've lost her forever and there isn't a damn thing i can do to change that because if i tell her the truth and she loses that time she won't ... " He stopped and forced himself up to his feet . He wobbled slightly , before falling back against the cushions and started to laugh hysterically . " Can you do me a favor ? " Can you go pick up another bottle of Jack for me ? " He asked Sami . Who sighed . " No way man .. you don't need to be drinking any more than you already have . I will go get you some coffee though . But i want to drive my own truck . Where are my keys ? "

" In the lock box in my closet . The key is taped under the sink and the combination lock is Teeny's birthday . " he chuckled like a mad man . " I didn't even plan that .. pretty ironic that i picked the box that just happened to have her birthday as the combination . " " What is it ? " Jon looked into space and mumbled the numbers . " A day before and a few years after yours . " Sami said softly . " Yep ." He confirmed . Thinking of her birthdays and how she had always insisted that his name go on her cake too , or that he had his own . Even making it herself once when she was about thirteen or so . Of course he had thanked her . But he hadn't appreciated it as much as he should have back then . Too busy flirting with his latest piece of ass to ever bother returning the favor .

Women , especially easy ones had always been his weakness . And more times than not he thought with his dick instead of his head . Sure he had been faithful to Kristeena these past few months . But how long would he have maintained that being out on the road ? Forever , his heart whispered honestly .

But he was pissed at his heart at the moment because it felt to much to deal with . So he forced his head to cling onto the idea that he would have eventually messed up and cheated on her . Even though his head knew that in this case . When it came to his Teeny , that his heart was right . The fucking trader . Siding with his heart when he needed to be in denial to justify what he had done to her , to himself .

Sami turned to before he could take more than two steps , Jon called  
" Oh yeah ... you should probably get the box for that while you're at it and take it with you " and motioned towards the ring . " You sure man ? " " Yeah . I'm sure . I don't ever want to see it again ." He mumbled . Knowing that seeing it would remind him of how much he had failed her . " Alright .. I'll be right back . " Sami said and walked down the hall . Jon sat there and thought of Teeny while Sami slipped into the bedroom and opened the lock box . He grabbed his car keys and Jon's phone and looking down at the ring in his hand , placed it back into the box . And hid it in the back under some papers , so Jon wouldn't see it right away . Somehow knowing that he would regret it one day if he got rid of it now .  
He locked it up before he could change his mind and walked back into the livingroom handing Jon his phone before he headed towards the door . Calling out to him just before he reached it and with desperation in his eyes asked . " Do you have it ? " To which Sami gave him a small smile and patted his empty pocket as he lied

" Yeah , its right here . " Jon looked relived as he sighed . " Thank you . You can keep the money if you sell it . I don't want it . "  
"Alright , Jon , I'll be back . Stay put . " Jon nodded and let his head fall back against the cushions as a fresh wave of pain crashed over him and he closed his eyes to try to will it away .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elaine sat by her daughters bedside and held her limp hand . She looked so small lying there swollen and bruised . With tubes and monitors sticking out in every direction and an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth . A soft hum and steady beep the only sound in the otherwise silent room .

She had come around a few hours before . But with her injuries plus the sedation they had given her when she started to get upset , she had been slipping in and out of consciousness since then . Elaine didn't want to overwhelm her , so the first time she had simply told her about the accident and the extent of her injuries . She had held back the pregnancy news . Not wanting to overwhelm her with something that they weren't sure if they could do anything to save . It was really up to god now if she miscarried or not . She knew that her daughter was a strong young woman and would heal . But she also now knew , from the bits and pieces that Kristeena had been able to share during the brief windows that she was conscious and the police report , that she had gotten into the accident because she had been devastated to discover that Jon had cheated on her and broken up with her and had run a red light . They had had to use the jaws of life to remove her broken body from the mangled car . And she had flat lined in the ambulance and again on the operating table , while they were trying to stop the bleeding that had begun to fill her collapsed lung , essentially drowning her in her own blood .

She felt a fresh wave of anger bubble up in her chest as she thought of how Jon had played Krissy and even herself for a fool. She was filled with regret now that she had trusted him with her daughter . It wasn't the unplanned pregnancy so much as the way he had seemingly used her Kristeena for nothing more than sex when he knew damn well that Krissy had always loved him . How he had pretended to love her back and made her promises that any girl as innocent as Krissy would have eaten up . Hell , she believed him and she was a forty year old woman . But she had known Jon since he was a kid . And despite his rough edges , she had loved him like a son and had trusted him not to hurt little girl . Her baby .

And like any mother would have in her position , she blamed herself . She should have never allowed him to come around so much while Krissy was growing up . Should have never encouraged her crush on him or allowed him around after she noticed the way they were both looking at one another over the past year or so .  
And she should have went after him with her bare hands when Kristeena had admitted that they had become lovers .

But she had done none of those thing . She wouldn't make that mistake again . But she knew that when Kristeena found out about the baby she would want to tell him whether she lost it or not . That was just the kind of person that her Kristeena was . She was honest and good hearted . Often to much of both for her own good . But despite the fight that would surely come , Elaine had no intention of letting Jon anywhere near her baby again , or his own son or daughter even if by some miracle he or she survived all of this . She was Kristeena's mother . This childs grandmother . And it was her job to protect Kristeena and that baby , no matter the cost . She had failed her daughter before and it wouldn't happen again .

There was a light knock at the door and Elaine looked up as Doctor Brewer came into the room , and motioned for her to step outside to talk in private . Elaine leaned down to kiss Kristeena's cheek and whispered . " Rest baby . Mommy will be right back . " Before she stepped out into the hall with the doctor .

They spoke quietly so they wouldn't be overheard . As Doctor Brewer explained . " I just wanted to update you on the babies status . Kristeena's hCG levels have remained the same thus far . Which means at this point she hasn't lost the pregnancy . But i will need to examine her when she is more stable to make an informed diagnosis if this will have any chance of being a viable pregnancy . I take it she hasn't been told about the baby yet ? " She asked . Elaine shook her head no and explained . " I was waiting for her to be a bit more stable before i break that news . Especially since we don't yet know what will happen . So I didn't want to overwhelm her with this on top of everything else . "

Doctor Brewer smiled warmly and said . " Of course . But while i'm here . I wanted to make sure that you thought to call her young man and told him about the accident . Honestly , after the way she spoke about him , i'm shocked that he isn't already here . " Elaine frowned and said " Well thank god for small miracles . " Doctor Brewer frowned and Elaine sighed and explained . " He wasn't who he pretended to be . That asshole not only knocked her up . He cheated on her . Thats why she was driving that late at night and was so distracted . So no , i haven't called him and i am not going to . As far as i'm concerned , he has no right to be here . And is going to stay the hell away from my daughter from now on . " Elaine stated firmly .

Doctor Brewer seemed to hesitate momentarily before she said " I don't want you to think that i don't understand or sympathize with your feelings on this . Because as a mother myself . I do . But if the baby does make it , and he is the father which i'm confident he is . He will have rights to the child , unless he signs them away . " Elaine frowned and said  
" Well , i guess we will cross that bridge if and when we come to it . But i'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that he stays away from both my grandchild and my daughter . He will only end up hurting them in the long run . And if Kristeena does end up having this child , Thomas and I will help her raise it without him even knowing it exists ! "

They heard a weak sob coming from inside the room and both ran in to see Kristeena's eyes opened and filled with tears as she tried to tug the oxygen mask off of her face . Panic setting in when she couldn't get it off .  
Doctor Brewer came over and took over , easing it down slightly and watched as she winced in pain at the newly injured lungs and broken ribs that made breathing painful . She looked up at Doctor Brewer And in a hoarse voice whispered . " Am i pregnant ? " The doctor looked at Elaine and then back at her before she grabbed her hand and replied . " Yes , you are . Only a few weeks . But ... i'm afraid that i can't make any promises if the baby will viable . I'm so sorry to have to tell you all of this , Kristeena . I know how much you want children . " Kristeena nodded as tears fell silently down her face . And she let the doctor press the mask back over as she started to gasp for air .

But pulled it away again as she asked " Does Jon know ? " " No . He doesn't . At least not yet . " She paused and a look passed between Doctor Brewer and her Mom , that Kristeena missed . Before Doctor Brewer looked back at her and asked " Would you like me to call him and tell him what happened and to come to the hospital ? " She nodded and with the doctors help , took another breathe from the mask , before she said sadly in a small voice .

" He cheated on me , you know . " Doctor Brewer , nodded and reluctantly admitted . " I know he did . I'm so sorry Kristeena . " " Not as sorry as i am . I guess i ne .. need to have some other tests done now too . " She hesitantly added as fresh tears of embarrassment washing over her . And she whimpered . " I'm such an idiot and so ashamed of myself . How could he do this to me ? I trusted him and i loved him . I made love with him without protection because i was on the pill and he swore he was clean . But he was lying to me about everything else so who knows maybe that was a lie too . I should have known better than to trust him and to love him . How could i be such a fool ? " She sobbed .

As usual , Doctor Brewer with her calm motherly way said " Hey , stop . Listen to me Kristeena . I have known you for several years and had the pleasure of working with you . You are a bright , kind , lovely young woman . And the furthest thing from an idiot that i have ever known . You have nothing to be ashamed of . You fell in love and were in what you believed to be a monogamist , loving relationship . You trusted someone to take care of you and love you as much as you loved him . And he might not have held up his end of the deal . It happens to everyone at some point in their lives . So don't you worry about any of this right now . I will make sure that you have a full screening as soon as i leave here . But for right now , you just need to rest and try to stay relaxed and allow your body to heal . I will need to examine you later but i think you should get some more rest and try to eat something before i do that . You need to keep your strength up so you can get through whatever comes next . They still haven't repaired your hip and there will be physical therapy afterwards . But you need to relax and let us do our jobs and take things one thing at a time . "

Kristeena nodded and Doctor Brewer called Ashley into the room since she knew that Kristeena trusted her . She ordered a series of STD tests be run on the blood they had already drawn and told her to run it herself discreetly . Another nurse popped in and informed them that her brother was here to visit . Elaine got up and went out to speak to him when Kristeena gave her a look . And as Doctor Brewer turned to leave,Kristeena dragged the oxygen mask off of he face as she called weakly . " Wait .. can you still call Jon for me ? He may not love me . But he has a right to know that i'm carrying his child ... even if .. if i mis .. " She cried , unable to say the words . Doctor Brewer blessedly understood , and with a reassuring smile said . " Of course dear . Would you like me to tell him about the accident and about the baby or would you like to tell him about the baby yourself ? " She was silent for a moment , before she said . " Just tell him about the accident . I would like to be the one to tell him about the baby . Like i said , Jon has a right to know that i'm carrying his child . " " The fuck he does ! Krissy , you can't possibly still have feelings for this asshole after he dumped you and had Lolita over to fuck him last night .. "

Tommy barked as he stepped into the room and overheard the tail end of their conversation . Her blood pressure shot up , sending the machines into overdrive as Ashley tried to remove him from the room . But she yanked the mask off as she came to the realization that she hadn't told anyone about seeing Lolita on his doorstep last night . Only that he had dumped her and he had cheated . Her eyes went wide with anger and new devastation as she wailed .

" Oh my god ! It was you ! You sent her straight to him ! " Her breathing was labored as she shoved the mask away when they tried to put it back on as she continued " You probably put the idea of dumping me into his head in the first place ! How could you do this to me ? How could you do this to my baby ! Its not fair Tommy ! Oh god! " She screamed in agony as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and looked down with wide eyes as the white blanket over her lap turned crimson with blood and her body went rigid in shock . Moments before her eyes rolled back into her head and alarms sounded all around and doctors and nurses rushed into the room as she went into convulsions .  
The noise of the commotion all around her going silent as they rushed to help her and Dr Brewer , determined to keep her word to Kristeena , yelled at a nurse , call Jonathan Good ! His number is in our records from a few months ago when he came in for stitches . And hurry ! "


	27. Chapter 27

**August 2009**

 **Musical Inspiration by : Coldplay - Fix You**

" What the fuck is your problem huh ? " Ashley yelled as she shoved Tommy back against the door of the exam room that she had just strong armed him into . " He looked down at her in total shock , as she sneered up at him . Gripping his collar near his neck tightly . He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out . He watched as she raised her eyebrow questioningly and accused " You're high right now , aren't you ? " He opened his mouth again and before he could confirm or deny it , she said " You are ! I can't even fucking believe this ! Is this why you have been so fucking cruel to our sister ? " He opened his mouth again and again , but still nothing came out .

" Fuck all ! I should call the fucking cops on you right now for coming in here and causing a scene and upsetting Kristeena so badly ! But i don't want your folks to have to deal with anymore shit tonight , so you're gonna stay here and detox and stay the hell away from your sister , you hear me ? " He nodded and then he covered his face with his hands as he said in a tear clogged voice " My baby sister ... My Krissy Cat . What the hell have i done ? " She loosened her grip and pushed him towards an exam table and started gathering the things she needed to start an IV drip . Still angry , she said in a stern tone . " Well for starters , you just made your sister so upset that she miscarried her and Jon's child . Your niece or nephew . And you spent the whole summer trying to drive a wedge between them and i guess it fucking worked . So congratulations , he broke her heart and you enabled him . Arm . "

She said and he held out his arm . She wasn't gentle , just pushed the needle in and connected the IV . He winced and barked " Dammit woman . Are you out for blood or something ? " She shot daggers at him and said in a stern tone . " Or something . Stop being a pussy . " He shut up and asked . " Why are you trying to help me ? " She sighed and said " Because , for one . I'm a nurse . Two , as much as i can't stand you , you are Kristeena's brother and three . After everything you have done to her . All you have taken from her , she is broken . Not just her body but also her heart and her mind . She is going to need all the love and support she can get . And whether she ever forgives you or not , she deserves a brother that isn't a fucking drug addict . You deserve better than to do this to yourself . What are you on right now anyway ? " She asked bluntly . " Right now ? Just a few Xanax and some beer . " He replied " Are you sure thats all you took ? You are aware that one blood test will tell me everything thats in your system , so if you're lying to me right now , i suggest you fess up now . " " I'm not lying . I only took a few and had some beers . " How many are a few ? " She questioned . He looked down and admitted . " About two . But that just because my supplier is threatening to cut me off . So i have been trying to ration them out . " " Sounds like a real charming fellow . You do realize how much pain you will be in while you're detoxing , right ? I mean . You are aware you're going to have to do that if you don't want me calling the cops on you . Right ? " He looked away and said quietly . " Yeah , i know . What do i do now ? " She pulled off the gloves and washed her hands before returning . " Well , tonight you let this shit work its way out of your system and flush the rest of your stash . And first thing tomorrow . You need to check yourself into rehab and detox completely . And then you have to stay clean once you're out . " " " What about Krissy ? How do i make it up to her ? " He asked sincerely . She took a breath and said " You need to apologize to Kristeena when you mean it . And you won't mean it when you're strung out . " " And what happens if she doesn't forgive me ? " He asked sadly . " If she doesn't forgive you then thats just something you will have to live with . But for the record drugs are never the answer to your problems . Drugs only make your life miserable and you hurt not only yourself . But also the people you love . " She added a far away look in her eyes .

He didn't say anything . Not knowing what to say anyway . And she cleared her throat and said " Lie down and stay in here . I'm going to go get an update and I'll be back as soon as i can . If you leave or so much as move from the bed to do more than piss , i'll hunt you down and kick your ass . " She threatened . He nodded and said " Noted . " Having no intentions of testing her patience . He just wanted to make it up to his sister . And could only hope that one day , she would forgive him .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jon hadn't yet turned on his phone . Afraid of what he might find or what he might do when he did .

He didn't know if he could handle reading or listening to messages from Teeny right now . It didn't matter if they were pleading with him to give them another chance or telling him off for what he had done to her . Or even worse , not finding anything from her at all .

He felt like a coward which was so foreign to him that he wasn't sure what to do to get past it . So he sat there , praying that his hangover would allow him the sweet escape of sleep , while he waited for Sami to return with the coffee .

Sometime later , he heard Sami's truck pull up outside and a few minutes later , heard him come through the door .  
" Hey . Sorry i took so long . There was a bad accident up the road and traffic was a nightmare . Apparently some young woman ran a red light in the middle of the night and a truck plowed into her . They had to use the jaws of life to get her out of the wreckage and she was in bad shape . She was rushed to the hospital by ambulance . Anyway , the shop owner was talking about it to everyone in the store and thats why i was gone so long . "

" Alright . " Jon mumbled , unable to find the energy to worry about anyone else right now . His mind on Teeny and how her eyes looked when he broke her heart . He knew they would haunt him for the rest of his life because he had put that pain the turquoise orbs .  
Sami shoved a coffee towards him and said . " Here . Drink it . Then you're gonna have another bottle of water and maybe some toast or crackers . " " I'm not hungry . " Jon said in a flat tone . Staring into space as he robotically lifted the coffee to his lips and took a sip .  
" Yeah well , i'm not rich either . But i'm not gonna sit around and bitch about it . I'm gonna go to work and earn a living because i have to . Just like you have to eat to take care of yourself . "

"I don't care about taking care of myself . I only care about Kristeena and how much she must he hurting right now ."  
" I get that , Jon . I do .. but you won't be any good to her if you don't take care of yourself . And you can't talk to her in this state , so you need to sober up . " Jon sighed heavily , like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders " I'm not any good for her , Sam . So it really doesn't matter if i have had no drinks or a thousand . I'm gonna do what i should have done in the first place and stayed the hell away from her . " Jon declared and Sami shot back . " The hell you are ! Look , I'm not sure exactly what happened and why you did what you did . But i do know that there is love there . And don't you owe it to yourself and more importantly , to her , to tell her the truth and let _her_ decide for herself what she wants to do with it ? " He asked and Jon had to admit that he made a valid point . Still though , he wasn't ready to face her just yet . He felt deeply ashamed and hopeless . And he didn't want to cause her any more problems with her family . She had always been so close with her parents and brother . Always been so happy and carefree . That was one of the things he loved most about her . But he blamed himself for causing the rift between them that far to often as of late , took her smile away . No matter how much she tried to hide it from him . He knew that every time she argued with her brother , she died a little because of it .

He sat silent drinking his cup of coffee as he thought back to a few weeks ago when he had gotten an unexpected visit in Indiana , and heard the last thing he had ever expected from the last person he ever expected to see there .  
But he had made a promise to him , that he would back off and give her time and space to try to heal her broken family and continue on in school and to spend precious time with her that he had learned that day , wasn't guaranteed . Thats why he had been drinking that night and avoiding Kristeena's calls . He hadn't been able to find a way to end things when in his heart that was the last thing he wanted to do anyway .

But then , when he returned to his room and found her there his promises flew out the window . She was so beautiful . So inviting , that he couldn't resist . He had intended to spend one last night with her and then break it off . But that too had flown out the window . He had went a little crazy then . Trying to guilt her into eloping with him . Even messing with her birth control , which didn't work anyway since just last week she had had her period again . He wasn't proud of that but he was desperate . In hindsight he knew he that was just avoiding the inevitable , and had even picked fight with her to try to get her to end things with him . But every time he tried he failed . And so when the same man had come to him yesterday morning , he had started to tell him to go to hell . But then , the tone was different . And he used guilt and threatened him that Kristeena would never forgive him . He also made him a few promises if he backed off for now . And knowing that Kristeena wouldn't marry him without his blessing , he had caved . Still though , when Kristeena had shown up at the venue a few hours later he hadn't been able to resist her . Even knowing that he couldn't go back on his word this time even though every fiber of his being wanted to .

He was deep in thought and had forgotten that Sami was still there until he asked " So you ready to tell me what the hell happened ? How the hell did you come to the decision to break up with her in the first place? " And handed him a paper plate with toast and a fresh bottle of water .  
Jon took a few bites and wiped the crumbs from his hands debating what to tell him But finally asked . " Do you really wanna know ? " " Umm , yeah . I do . Someone has to help you fix it . " Jon frowned and said. " I appreciate the sentiment , Sammo . I really do . But trust me when i say that there is no way to fix this and not end up hurting her again . I'll tell you . But at least for now . I'm going to stay away from her ... because i have to . " He said softly before he went into the story .

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Elaine sat in the waiting room clutching her husbands hand . She looked over at him and observed how pale and weak he looked and knew that it wasn't just from worrying about their daughter .  
" Honey , why don't you head home for awhile and try to get some rest ? " She gently suggested . Rubbing his arm in a soothing motion as he stared at his feet . " I'm not tired . But even if i was , i'm going anywhere until i know Krissy is going to be okay . "  
Elaine sighed and said . " But darling , you must take care of yourself as well . Kristeena is going to need her Daddy to be strong for her . " He chuckled sadly and murmured . " No amount of sleep is going to make me strong , Elaine . Both of us know that . "

Elaine felt her eyes fill with tears at that and wanted to argue . But instead sighed and said ." Well , at least go get yourself something to eat so you can take your medication . You missed the last two doses and i can tell that you're in pain . "  
" Its funny . After all these months of being in physical pain , all i feel right now is numb . I can't believe whats happening right now to my baby . I'll never forgive myself ... "  
" Thomas ! Don't be so hard on yourself . I should have told you about Jon and Krissy instead of hiding it from you all this time . And when you found out that that was the cause of the rift between the kids , You did what you thought was best for your daughter . For your family . Besides which , Jonathan isn't innocent in this . You didn't force him to cheat on her and neither did Tommy . That was all on him . " "Maybe so , but i am the one who took away his reason to hope of having a future with the person he loved . He didn't want to agree , you know . I laid a guilt trip on him and even after he initially agreed he went back on it . But then i upped the anti and made him feel like he didn't have much of a choice if he didn't want her to resent him .

And now look where we are ! . Sitting in the hospital while the doctors try to fix her body . But nothing is going to mend her heart . I've failed her Elaine . We all have . If she ... makes it through this ... " He teared up and Elaine snapped . " Not IF , When she makes it through this ! " She corrected him . Unwilling to even allow herself to go there because the pain was to unbearable to fathom , if they lost her .  
" Alright , when she makes it through this , i swear that i will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to make her happy . She is such a good girl , Elaine . She never gave us any trouble growing up and brought home good grades and made us so proud of the person she is . She deserves better than any of us . I've been so selfish . I might not have known that she and Jon had become an item when it first started . But i knew she loved Jon since she was a little girl . She was so happy these past few months . The happiest i have ever seen her . And I should have been happy for her . But i wanted my perfect little family . I wanted my kids to get along like they used to and my princess to get a chance to travel to Italy and enjoy every moment of her senior year without any boys to distract her . I wanted to keep her little for as long as i could so that i didn't have to face the fact that she had found someone who she loved more than me . I needed to feel like the center of her universe for the rest of my life . But it was inevitable that she would grow up and fall in love and be loved back . What kind of man .. what kind of father wants his daughter to be without the man she loves just because it doesn't fit into his plans ? " he cried , in a hushed tone .

" The kind of man who knows that his time is limited . The kind of man who wanted his last days on earth to be filled with love from his family , thats who . I refuse to let you take the blame for this ! Its Jonathan's fault he broke her heart ! And he better damn sight not have the nerve to show up here ! Especially since they called him hours ago and he sent it straight to voicemail and hasn't bothered coming yet . Not even bothering to call to check on his ex girlfriend , the same girl who always took care of him and loved him her whole heart . The same woman who he claimed to love and stole her virginity and her innocence from . Not to mention how he got her pregnant right under our noses . The woman who he cheated on for who knows how long and what diseases he might have exposed her to as a result !

Hell , he doesn't know that there ever was a baby and if i have anything to do with it he never will . He hasn't earned the right to act like a mourning father . He doesn't deserve anything from us or Kristeena . And i swear i won't allow him to suck her back in . I won't just sit by this time and let it happen. She is my ... our precious little girl . And we'll do whatever we have to do to protect her or die trying ." She vowed . They shared a look and he squeezed her hand just as a nurse came out to find them .

Elaine stood up and placed her hand on Thomas's shoulder . Offering him silent comfort while urging him to stay seated and conserve his energy . And the nurse had her head down and said " She made it through the surgery . It was touch and go for awhile . We lost her twice and had to revive her . Her lungs are very weak but working with a little assistance and we've managed to stop the seizures . But i'm afraid that nothing could be done for the baby and we had to perform a procedure to stop the bleeding . I'm so sorry for your loss . I umm .. i was asked by Dr Brewer if the father of the child was here . She would like to speak with him if he is . "

" He isn't here and he won't be coming . He doesn't care about my daughter and now that the child is no longer involved , i don't want him to know anything about my daughters condition . Nor do i want him to be allowed to visit her . If anyone in this hospital defies my wishes we will sue . Do i make myself clear ? " The nurse looked taken aback at her vehement tone . But stuttered .  
" Yes ma'am . I'll let all of her doctors and the staff know right away . Again , i'm so sorry for your loss . She is in recovery and if everything goes according to plan they are going to do repair her hip in a few hours once she has had time to recover awhile . I will let you know when you can go in to see her . " " Thank you ." Elaine said and took her seat. Leaning her head against Thomas's shoulder and finally giving into the tears that she had been holding back the past few hours . Her husband just held her in his tired arms that he was determined to keep strong for her right now , as he let her fall apart .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" Shit , thats one hell of a story man ! " Sami exclaimed as Jon told him what led to his decision to end things with Kristeena .  
" So do you understand what i meant by , she would be hurt either way , now ? " Jon asked . " Yeah i guess man . But honestly , if it were me i would have told the old man to go fuck himself and to hell with the consequences . I would have told him that i loved his daughter and was going to marry her one day . And promise that i would be there for her after he was gone and that he should be taking this up with his pussy ass son who couldn't accept that his sister is a woman who fell in love and had sex with his friend . I mean , how fucking dare she .. the scandal of it all for a nearly eighteen year old young woman in 2009 to lose her vcard to a guy she has known more than half her life instead of some dumb ass kid who was just looking to score . " He said sarcastically . " Yeah i know . I mean , i'll admit thats not how i wanted him to find out . And He did walk in at the worst moment possible . " Jon cringed as he remembered that day , and offered it as an excuse for Tommy . Hating himself for still trying to excuse him after everything that had happened since then .

" Oh please .. its not like you were hurting her or doing anything against her will . Hell , you weren't even doing half the kinky shit you have done with women in the past . Besides , he didn't even actually see anything aside from your bare ass thrusting into a girl , which i'm sure he has seen before . " Sami protested. To which Jon shrugged and said " I know . But still , he knew it wasn't just some random girl . It was his little sister . So I do get why he was so felt betrayed more than he trusted me with her ." " Honestly Jon , it doesn't matter if he trusted you as long as Kristeena did . Do you think he cares about what his sister thinks of the sluts he dates ? No , he doesn't . Because he doesn't care about having her approval . And she isn't some overprotective meth head who sticks her nose into her brothers love life . So just do us both a favor and stop trying to be noble and look at that phone and see if there are any messages from your lady . And if there are or even if there are not , you need to call her and try to fix it before its unfixable ." " But what about her Dad ? " Jon protested , adding . " The man is dying of cancer and this could be possibly his last request . How the hell am i supposed to deny him this chance at happiness ? I mean , yeah i'm pissed at him . But I respect the man . He was more of a Dad to me than my old man ever pretended to be . I can't just openly defy him , can i ? " Sami was losing his patience now and tugged on his hair as he said bluntly . " Look , you fucking love this girl , right ? " Jon nodded and admitted " I love her more than life itself . " " Then stop acting like a pussy .. " Sami began as he grabbed the phone and powered it on and pressed it into his palm before he continued . " Because the answer is , yes you can openly defy him . As the old saying goes , all is fair in love and war . And the ways i see it , is that if you love her like you say , you'll go through whatever war you need to to make sure she knows the truth and how you feel about her . And then .. well its up to her what she does with it . But telling her the truth is showing her how much you love and respect her . Unlike her old man or her brother , you are going to make sure she has the whole picture and all the facts so she can make an informed decision . And if she chooses you ... well then they will just have to pull on their big boy pants and fucking deal with it . Now , shut up and check your damn phone . I'll wait out here and you go into the bedroom ." " Alright ." Jon finally agreed and walked into the to return not even a minute face as white as a eyes wide in shock as he murmured . " Oh my god ! There was a voicemail from the hospital . It was Kristeena in that car and she was hurt ! Oh god .. oh god .. what am i gonna do if its too late ? ! " " Its not to late ! Come on , we're going to the hospital . I'll drive ! " Sami said darting towards the door and dragging Jon behind him and shoving him into the his truck . Pulling the seatbelt across him before he asked . " Shit , do you have your ID with you ? " " No , its in the safe ! " Jon said in a panicked tone and tried to unhook the seatbelt . Sami stopped him and said " You stay here and i'll go grab it . " He ran back inside and quickly removed Jon's wallet . Hesitating only a moment before he pulled the ring box out as well and slipped it into his pocket before running back out and peeling out of there as fast as he could . He glanced over every once in awhile to see Jon sitting in stunned silence as he held his phone in his hands and replayed the message over and over . Not bothering to try to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to make sense of it and prayed that somehow the message would change . That they had been mistaken and his Teeny was safe at her home and it had been some other girl behind the wheel . But he knew the truth it had been Teeny in that car that that Sami had told him about . The one that he couldn't be bothered to worry about at the time .  
And he closed his eyes and prayed that it wasn't to late to tell her he loved her . If she breathed her last breath thinking that he had betrayed her with another woman?" Well, he couldn't ever forgive himself for her being to devastated to fight for her life . "

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They made it to the hospital in record time . Running on adrenaline , Jon jumped from the truck before he had come to a complete stop and Sami thrust his wallet and the ring box into his hands and said . " Go . I'll be in as soon as i park . "  
" Jon nodded and slammed the door shut behind him . Running at full speed towards the automatic doors .  
He stopped in the lobby to ask what floor she was on and almost jumped over the desk to look for himself when the woman was taking her sweet time to look it up . Once she found the information and as she was directing him to the elevator he spotted the stairs and took them two at a time . Knowing it would be faster than taking the elevator and having to stand there like an idiot waiting for people to get on and off at their leisure while the love on his life was lying in a hospital bed , at the very least broken and at the very worst ... mind couldn't go there right now .  
She would be okay . She had to be .

After what felt like forever , he burst through the stairwell doors and ran down the corridor to the nurses station . " I need to know the status of Kristeena Star ! " He panted , winded from his sprint up four flights of stairs ." Are you a relative ? "  
" No ... i just need to know how she is !" He said in a pleading tone . Filled with his growing frustration . " I'll have to get your name and ID and speak to her parents before i can give you any information about her condition . " My name is Jonathan Good . " He said and thrust his drivers license towards her as he continued . " Her parents know me " "The nurse looked down at the computer screen and looked slightly terrified . Before in a meek voice she said " Oh ... i'm sorry to have to tell you this . But her parents have asked that you not be permitted to be given any information about her status nor visit her . " " What the fuck do you mean i can't see her !? " , he yelled as he slammed his fist onto the desk , making the young woman behind the desk jump and drawing attention from the other visitors waiting to see their loved ones . " Please sir . This is not my choice . Miss Star is under the age of eighteen and her parents were adamant that you not be permitted to see her . I'm so sorry . I wish there was something i could do . But it would cost me my job and i need it . "  
" The hell with your job ! The hell with all of your doctors and staff ! You don't understand ! The woman i love was in an accident and i don't even know if she is dead or alive ! Please , at least tell me if she is going to be okay ! Please . " He begged . He had to know at least that much . " I'm sorry . I can't give you any information . " She said as security came up behind him . " Sir , we have to ask you to leave . I understand that this is an emotional time for you . But You're disturbing the peace and scaring everyone . So we can either do this the hard way or the easy either way . But you're going to be leaving with us no matter what ." " The hell i am ! As long as there is breath in my body i'm not leaving ! Not until i know she is going to be okay ! " Jon vowed . The older security guard said. "Be smart about this 're not going to do anyone any good if you wind up in a jail cell." "I don't give a shit where i wind up! As long as i know she is alright!" The security guards cuffed him then and led him towards the double doors . Or dragging him , more like it . As the nurse that he had spoken to , looked down at something and said loud enough for him to hear . " I'll be right back , CC . I need to go take Miss Star's vitals and give her her next round of meds . " CC seeming to catch on said . " Alright . I'm so relieved that she is stable now . The poor thing has been through so much but she is a strong young lady . She is in for one hell of a long rehab , but i know that she'll be back stronger than ever . " Jon relaxed and started to cooperate with the security officers after hearing that she was alive and would be okay . And he gave a brief nod of thanks to the nurse as she went passed him and discreetly nodded back .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once Kristeena was stable and resting comfortably in her room . The doctors had convinced Elaine and Thomas to go down to the cafeteria for a bite to eat . Elaine hadn't wanted to go , but knowing that Thomas needed to take care of himself won out in the end . Thankfully , Tommy had sent them a text to let them know he was leaving . Still too upset with what had happened to his sister and her baby and blaming himself . He thought it was best if he had stayed away .

Now , they were headed back up to visit Krissy before her final operation . Which afterwards , she planned to attempt to convince Thomas to let her take him home to get some much needed sleep and that he would be more comfortable in his own bed . They sat for awhile with their daughter who was still heavily sedated . They had brought her out of it briefly after her hip surgery but quickly put her back under when she started to remember what had happened . Not wanting her to get over stressed and risk seizing again .

Thomas looked down at his precious baby girl , whom he would have given anything to turn back time and do things differently with .

He felt so guilty about interfering with Jon and her now knowing that his daughter was in love with the man . He felt as if he drove Jon to cheat on her by asking him to stay away from his daughter for his sake .  
He had only wanted time with her and his for them to make memories together and be the happy family that they always had been before it was to late . But he hadn't stopped to think about Jon's feelings or Krissy's .

When he had went to visit Jon the first time , he hadn't known the full extent of just how involved they were . He had suspected that they were dating and that Tommy was none to pleased about it , because Tommy had stopped speaking about Jon and Kristeena and her brother could hardly be in the same room without arguing . But he hadn't actually known that their relationship had become intimate , until he had realized that she went to Indiana to see him and spent a few days with him there . Even then , he had tried to deny it to himself . But deep down inside he knew the truth . The truth that he could no longer deny when after the accident when they had been told that she was pregnant .  
Maybe he didn't want to know because as a father , he didn't want to know that his daughter was old enough to be having sex . Maybe he had blinders on . But he also suspected that both,his wife and his son had known and kept it from to protect him because of his cancer .

He hated feeling weak and useless . He hated that he hadn't been able to protect his little girl . He hated that Jon had hurt her , and that he may have prompted him to do so .  
But he was also confused by what Jon had done . Not breaking it off with her , since he had pretty much guilted him into it . But that he had cheated on Kristeena . Thomas had known that there was a bond between the two of them . A connection that went back to the very first day Tommy had had him over . He hadn't been so blind to not realize that as Kristeena grew older , there was a mutual attraction between the two . But naively , he hadn't expected them to be together so soon .

And after he had spoken to Jon , he believed that he truly did love Kristeena . Jonathan had fought the idea of breaking it off with her . He had told him that he loved her more than once . And had even told him that he intended to marry her when the time was right . And that when that time came , he would come to him and ask for his blessing . The boy had even shared the story of his late Grandmothers ring and how he planned on giving it to Kristeena when he proposed .  
Thomas had believed every word he said . His tone and the way he looked Thomas directly in the eye like a man , told him that he was serious about marrying his daughter . But even though he believed him he had been determined to have this time and this dream happy family that no longer existed .

And so , he had in essence given the young man an ultimatum . That he would give them his blessing if he backed off for at least a year . Which would give Teeny and her brother time to heal and for Tommy to accept her choices . And give her time to enjoy her senior year and her trip to Italy and give him time that he could spend watching his daughter grow up before she started her adult life without him in it .

He knew he was playing dirty . And that Jon hated the idea of hurting her in any way . But he had reluctantly relented when he played the dying of cancer , card .  
Now , knowing everything he knew he wished he would have stayed home instead of visiting Jon .Told Tommy to suck it up and try to mend things with his sister and told Krissy about his cancer when he had found out about it six months ago instead of waiting . She still didn't know he was sick . But now that he was growing weaker and was set to begin another round of knew he would finally have to tell her the truth . And hated that he was going to add that burden to her on top of healing from her own medical issues . Along with heartbreak over breaking up with her boyfriend and losing her child . He wasn't sure if and how , she would be able to handle it .  
And he was terrified that her mental health would suffer long term , because of of him . And he wasn't sure if he would ever forgive himself for his role in hurting her so deeply .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Jon and Sami stayed down in the cafeteria after the security guards had questioned him and let him go .  
He felt somewhat better knowing that she was alive and he couldn't give up hope that somehow , someway , he might get to see her . Not right now of course . But he was biding his time . He had seen her parents heading back upstairs to sit with her and Sami had offered to go speak to them to plead Jon's case . But he knew it was probably pointless though so he decided to wait it out and see if her parents left later . Knowing that her father's illness would prompt them to go home to get some rest at some point . He wasn't sure her Mom would stay home though once she got Thomas settled . But he didn't need all night . He only needed to see her long enough to tell her he loved her and see with his own eyes that she was going to be alright .

They had been sitting around for a few hours when they spotted her parents exiting the building . He nudged Sami who had been flirting with an intern and after Sami scrawled his number on a napkin and slid it to her pocket , and she had written her number on his hand , they made their way upstairs to the floor she was on . Sami went in first just as they had planned and started to chat up the nurse behind the desk .

He asked about Kristeena , claiming that she was like a kid sister to him and after giving his name she told him what room she was in . Before she informed him , visiting hours were over and her parents were the only visitors that were allowed after that time . But that if he wanted to wait , her mother was coming back shortly and she may allow him to go see her for a few minutes . He agreed to wait and since it was late and they weren't busy , he remained at the desk and began flirting with the nurse to distract her while Jon , armed with her room number and a vague idea of how long he had , casually walked down the hall and slipped into her room .  
His eyes filled with tears as they came to rest on the tiny figure laying in the center of the hospital bed . She was bandaged and bruised and had wires and tubes sticking out in every direction but she was alive and breathing on her own despite the oxygen hose that was inserted beneath her nose .  
He knelt down by her side and , careful so as not to disconnect anything , reached for her hand . Holding it in his he lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it before resting their hands at her side .  
She was sedated and didn't respond to him in any way . Her hand although limp was warm,and he felt her pulse beneath his thumb as he whispered . " Hey Teeny girl . I'm here , little star . I know you're in pain from the accident and what i did to you probably hate me and might not even want me here . But i'm here , baby . I'm here because i love you , Kristeena . I never stopped loving you and i never will . I was so scared when i heard about the accident . I don't think i've ever been that scared in my entire life . If anything had happened to you ... if i had lost you . Oh,Teeny .. I would have never been able to forgive myself for making you think i didn't love you . That i didn't want to be with you anymore . I don't know if you can hear me now or not . But i promise you that i won't ever give up on us . I swear to you that if you give me another chance that i'll never hurt you ever again . I swear that i'll love you until i breathe my very last breath ,Teeny . I want to share my life with you , give you a home and a family that you've always dreamed of . I want to grow old with you . I want to earn back your trust and your love .

I will do it to .. i will prove myself to you . Prove that i'm worthy of your love . You just gotta open those eyes for me . You just gotta open those big beautiful turquoise eyes for me so i know that you understand what i'm saying . So i'll know that you know that i'm here . Come on little star . Please open you open them or at least squeeze my hand so i know that you hear me baby . " Her eyebrow furrowed and he held his breath . " Come on , babe . I don't know how long i can stay before they discover i'm here and kick me out . I have so much to explain to much that you don't understand about what really happened and why i did what i did . I just need to know if you're willing to listen . Oh god , Kristeena . I wish i could see your smile right now . Its so beautiful . Hell i'd even settle for a glare and a telling off right now . I just need to know that you hear me ." he pleaded , to no avail .

He glanced at the clock and knew he didn't have much longer . He stood and carefully brushed her hair back and leaned down and kissed her . His face in hers , he whispered . Please , Teeny . I love you so much baby . Want to spend the rest of my life with you and have babies with you . " Her brow furrowed again and he held his breath as she opened her mouth and mumbled . " Baby .. " She was barely coherent but it didn't matter . The mention of a baby seemed to be reaching through her haze right now and he started crying as he kissed her face and said " Yeah , Teeny . Babies . I'll give you as many babies as you want one day . Just open those eyes for me . " He begged . She blinked a few times and he saw a bit of blue but she wasn't able to open them completely . But she started crying softly as she repeated . " The baby .. babies . " Over and over again . He nodded yes and promised . " Yes , little star . We'll have lots of babies together one day . But first you gotta get better . And then when you're ready we'll get married and start practicing on those babies . Speaking of , i know you're not ready to marry me yet . But i have something i need to give you . It doesn't have to mean an engagement . But i want you to have it now , anyway . " He reached into his pocket and held the ring up in front of her and watched her eyes flicker before he said " This was my Grandma's ring . I intended to give it to you when i asked you to marry me . But i want to give it to you now instead so that if i can't be here as often as i want right now . You'll look down at it and know that i love you with all of my heart and that you always have been and always will be home to me . "

He slipped the dainty ring onto her finger and smiled at the perfect fit . It looked so right there and he stood again and carefully leaned down and brushed his lips against hers . " I love you Little Star . And i promise i'll never hurt you again . "  
Finally , he heard a commotion outside of the room and knew his time was up when he recognized Elaine's voice That was filled with anger . He looked down at her one last time and through tears bent down to kiss her for what might be the last time . Just as Elaine burst through the door . He felt Kristeena's small fingers curl weakly into his hand and saw a ghost of a smile on her swollen face . As she mumbled " I love you , JD " He smiled as he finally got the sign he had been begging for and kissed her hand quickly just before her Mother tore his hand away from hers and placed herself in between him and Kristeena .

Elaine's anger grew and she shoved him through the door . And pulled the door shut as she seethed " What are you doing here ?! How the hell did you get in ?! I swear that when i get done , i'll own half of this hospital with their inept staff ! " She threatened and Jon said softly ." Don't blame the staff . I snuck in all on my own because i needed to see her . I'm the only one at fault here . " He stated , accepting full responsibility for his actions . " You're damn right you're at fault ! You have no right to show your face around here after what you did to my daughter ! How could you do that to her ? How could you use her like that and break her heart by sleeping with another woman ?! " She hissed , and shoved him away from the door . He looked longingly at Kristeena through the tiny glass window , but went a few feet down the hall as he denied . " Thats not what , happened . Please , i can explain everything . I swear its not anything like the way it looks . Please , you just give me a chance to explain .. " " No ! I am through with giving you chances ! I believed in you , Jonathan . I believed that you loved my daughter and i trusted that you would never hurt her . But boy was i wrong . You made me a fool and you made a fool of my daughter and she is lying here in this condition because she was upset about you ! " " I know how it looks but its not .." " It is! It is your fault ! Do you even know what she was doing when she got into the accident ? She had went to visit you because she loved you and even after everything you had done , she wanted to be with you ! But when she got there your nasty whore was there and she saw you kissing her " His eyes went wide as he remembered Lolita showing up on his doorstep uninvited . " It wasn't like that ! I didn't invite her over ! I don't even know how she found out where i lived ! She showed up and i had been drinking and she kissed me ! And i shoved her away and told her off . I swear to you i didn't want her there . " "It doesn't matter ! I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth but even if i did , it still upset Kristeena so much that she wasn't paying attention when she was driving and she ran a red light and a truck slammed into her and she was trapped inside with a collapsed lung , broken ribs , internal bleeding , a concussion and a fractured hip ! She had to have multiple surgeries and then she ... " She paused and he frowned wondering what she didn't want him to know but then she said .

"I don't even know why i am telling you any of this . But she got upset and had a seizure and re injured her lungs and had to go through another surgery! And in the course of this , she flat lined four times ! " He felt his legs buckle upon hearing that and leaned against the wall to support himself as he murmured "I'm sorry,i'm so sorry." His eyes wide with shock at how close Kristeena had been to losing her life . But Elaine plowed on " Do you have any idea what it feels like for Thomas and i knowing that we could have lost our daughter ? Huh ? No of course not and you don't care either ! You only care about yourself and what you want ! " She cried , her tone filled with anguish . " I know that you don't believe me right and i don't blame you , Elaine . But i do love Kristeena .I love her more than anything or she loves me too . You know she does . And i swear to you that i will make this up to her . I'll help take care of her while she recovers . I'll do what i can to help with the medical bills . Whatever she needs i will do . I would do anything for her . You know that i will . Please just tell me what you need me to do."

He begged . But she snarled and said . " Oh i think you've done enough . And if you do care for her , even a little bit like you claim . You will walk out of here and leave her the hell alone for the rest of her life ." " I can't .. i can't do that . I won't ." " You can and you will . Even if i have to have you locked up or put you in here , myself . " She hissed beneath her teeth . The anger in her eyes chilling as he realized she meant every word . He wasn't scared to be arrested or hospitalized . But he was scared of losing her Mom , if her Mom went off the deep end and she ended up going to jail while her father was fighting for his life . So he did the only thing he could do in that moment and said

." Alright i'll go . But please please , tell Kristeena that i love her and that i'll never give up on her . And that if she wants to talk to me even if its to tell me to go to hell,that i will always be there for her . Thats all i ask . " Elaine remained silent and just stared at him until he heard her say to someone behind him . " Get him out of here ." And he was whisked away by two security officers as she turned and disappeared into Kristeena's room .

Awhile later after everything had settled down and Jon was gone . She was sitting by her daughters bedside . She had nodded off , when she heard Kristeena murmur . " Jon .. I love you too , Jon , " And looked up to see her daughters eyes struggling to open as she took her hand and frowned when she saw the ring there . She carefully covered it as she said " Shh , Is okay , is right here baby ." Kristeena's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she whimpered . " Where is Jon? I need to tell him about the ba .. " She started to cry as she remembered the miscarriage and  
Elaine stroked her cheek and said in a soothing tone ." Shhh shh .. Its alright . Everything is going to be alright now ."

" But Jon .. " " Shh , he ... he isn't here ." "Where did he go ? " She asked , her voice soft and hoarse . Elaine remained silent debating what she should say but when she saw the love still in Kristeena's eyes for the man , she knew if she told her that he had been here that she would go back with him without a second thought . And after everything that had happened , that was something that Elaine would move heaven and earth to prevent . So she lied and said gently . " Oh sweetheart . He was never here. I'm so sorry,baby." Kristeena started to cry and Elaine assured her . " But Mommy is here with you and i promise that i'm not going anywhere , Daddy went home to get some sleep but he'll be back in the morning . You're going to be in here for awhile . But when you're allowed to go home , we're going to make a room for you downstairs . And take care of you until you're completely healed .." Elaine began .

But Kristeena interrupted her as she said " I'm not going home with you . I don't have a home to go to anymore . I can't live there with Tommy after what he did to me . I won't .. " " Honey , i know that you're upset with Tommy but .. " " No! I Hate him! He made me lose my baby and my last link to JD ! I won't ever forgive him for that ! He ruined my life ! " " I know thats how you feel right now sweetie . But our house is your home and you need to live with your family . We love you,Krissy and its our job to take care of you and you will be coming home with us at least until you graduate ." " No i won't ! Not if Tommy is there. " " Come on Krissy . I know you're hurting but be reasonable " She said but to no avail. Because Kristeena said " Be reasonable! Has Tommy been reasonable in any of this! Did Tommy have even an ounce of respect for me when he decided that i couldn't be with Jon because HE didn't approve and went to great lengths to put that woman in Jon's face ! No he wasn't ! And i will not live under the same roof with him ever again ! I don't care if i need to stay at a friends house every night or take up with some old fart who wants me as his plaything . Or if i have to turn tricks , i won't live with him ever again !" "Kristeena !" Her Mom cried when her blood pressure started to spike . But she relented and said "Alright alright ... We'll discuss this later . And come up with a solution . But for right now i need you to calm down and let me take care of you ."

" I don't want you to take care of me , i want Jon . I need Jon .. why isn't he here ? " Kristeena whimpered pitifully ." I don't know honey .. but i'm here and i won't ever leave you . I love you so much sweetheart . I would do anything for you . Do anything to make sure that you're safe and happy . But right now , i need you to calm down and try to sleep . You have been through a lot and you need to heal . I promise you that everything will be okay , I'll find a way to make sure of it . Do whatever it takes ." " Promise ? " Kristeena asked ." I promise just close your eyes and try to relax and we'll figure out the rest one day at a time ." Kristeena nodded , and finally settled down and closed her eyes .  
Elaine thought she was asleep and carefully slid the ring from her finger . Startled when she heard her say softly " What was that ? " " Just a bit of tape they had used to keep a monitor in place earlier . " She lied . Kristeena seemed to buy it but a moment later asked " Are you sure he wasn't here Mommy ? I could have sworn he was here telling me he loved me . It felt so real " " I'm sure baby . You must have been dreaming ." She lied again .  
Her heart squeezed as she heard her daughters soft cries as she drifted off to sleep with the help of the medication and she sat at her side and watched her sleep as she whimpered Jon's name , all throughout the night .  
And tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by lying to her and keeping them apart .  
But not quite so confident that she would be able to do so , after Kristeena was well enough to reach out to him herself .

That thought filling her with a new fear that if and when,Kristeena did find out that he had been here , she would lose her . And that she would never earn back her daughters trust again . But as the words " We almost lost her four times " echoed through her mind , she knew that that was a chance she would have to take . And if it came back to bite her in the ass . Well so be it . Because the alternative ... was to much to bear .


	28. Chapter 28

**Fall 2015**

Jon sat alone in the locker room , waiting until it was his time to head to Gorilla . He was taking on Kevin Owens tonight . And although he knew that he should have his total focus on his upcoming match , his head was elsewhere .

It had been three days since he had woken up by thoughts of his past with Kristeena , and try as he might , he hadn't been able to shake them .  
He regretted so much from that time in his life and often wished he could go back and change it so that his life might look a bit different now .

Its not that he was unhappy , per say . He still loved wrestling and was moving up the food chain in the company . And he was proud of all he had accomplished so far and knew that his hard work was paying off . He had wrestled a lot of house shows , as well as co headlining Raw and Smackdown nearly every week . And although he didn't take part in the social media side that the powers that be urged all of the superstars to do . He did plenty of publicity for the company .

He took part in many of their charity campaigns , doing fan signings and interviews to promote pay per views and the Network and granting wishes for little kids , which was probably his favorite thing about his job other than the wrestling itself .  
As for his personal life , he really had nothing to complain about on that end either . He had been dating Renee for coming up on two years now . And a year ago , she had moved to Vegas to live with him . She was pretty in a girl next door kind of way and had a sense of humor . Plus she put up with his shit . He was lucky to have her , everyone said so . And if not for his past with Teeny , he could almost imagine sharing a future with her . But the problem was , as he was now starting to realize , that his past with Kristeena wasn't as much in the past as he thought .

Maybe it was because of the way they had ultimately ended things . His mind always played over their first and last Christmas together and looked for clues that she was unhappy with their life together . But for the life of him he couldn't ever find a reason that after he went back to work the day after new years , she packed up all of her belongings and their dog , quit her job at the hospital and moved back to Ohio . He hadn't realized that she was going back forever when she said she was leaving to go to Ohio . So needless to say when he got home and found their apartment empty of her things he had panicked and called her . She had answered but after telling him she needed time to think , she had asked him to respect her wishes and leave her alone for a few weeks . His first instinct of course was to go back to Ohio and beg her to come home . But she assured him she wasn't staying at her parents or at the house her Grandparents had left her a few months back , so he wasn't even sure where to look . Of course , eventually he had had enough and showed up to surprise her when he had caught word that she had finally moved into the home she had inherited a few months prior .

The evening had went even better than he had hoped . And he had naively thought they were going to be okay . But the next morning , she had presented him with legal papers . And kicked him out .

They had talked a few times after that and he somewhat cockily assumed that eventually they would work it out . But then he had slipped up and she must have found out and she refused his calls .

Because of all of this , they hadn't had any real closure and so he hadn't been able to let go of those memories . His love for her hadn't ended with their split and thats why he had refused to sign the papers every time she had tried .

He didn't really consider himself taken anymore . But more and more he was remembering all of their moments , both good and bad that had led them to them making it official . Its not like he wanted to think about her anymore . But he couldn't help it . Those months they spent together in Florida had been the best days of his life . Made all the sweeter by all those years apart before . When they reunited in Florida , He thought finally they were going to have their happy ending . But he should have known better because everything he touched eventually turned to shit .

He would admit to himself that he was also feeling a lot of pressure lately , to wife Renee up . Mostly from her family but her as well . And not only was it annoying as hell , he had never told her about his past with Teeny . He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about any of it .

But one thing was becoming very clear to him , was that he had to find some way to convince Kristeena to talk to him . He needed to see her face to face and either try again or make amends and agree to a mutual parting . It wasn't fair to Renee to still feel so drawn to another woman and it wasn't fair to anyone that Kristeena might be seeing , that they hadn't had a real goodbye .

Unexpectedly , the thought of Kristeena with someone else made his blood boil and without thinking , he grabbed a chair and started to hit whatever he could see with it . Once he was done , he threw it across the room . The metal crashing into the door just as it started to open , brought him back to the now . As did his friend , Joe , better known as Roman Reigns , cursed . " What the hell , Jon ! " When the chair nearly hit him as he came through the door .

Jon ran a hand through his hair and apologized . " Sorry , sorry .. I didn't hear you knock . " Joe looked at his suspiciously and closed the door behind him and walked further into the room .  
He approached Jon cautiously , like someone might approach a wild animal , and asked " You didn't hear me ? I was banging on the door and i called your name before i came in . " " And ? " Jon snapped , his back to him as he reached for the tape to tape his wrists .

" And ... the last time i saw you like this when you weren't shooting a promo , was right after ... " His words trailed off as Jon grew more agitated and Joe began gently . " Did you ... did you hear from her ? " " No ! Why the fuck would she reach out to me now ? She walked out on me and I haven't talked to her in years ! And the last time i saw her she told me to go to hell ! So no .. i haven't seen her or heard from her and i'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with me even i wanted to talk to her ! " " Well , Do you ? " Joe interrupted to ask . Jon whipped around to face him . His jaw tense with anger and his eyes crazed as he stared at the other man .  
Joe knew him well enough to know he was pissed but he also knew that Jon would continue to bottle it up if he didn't talk , so instead of backing away like a normal person would do , he stood his ground and waited for his answer .

Crossing his arms across his chest as he watched Jon's hands curl into fists at his sides as he seethed in frustration before he snapped . " Yeah ! I fucking do ! Not that its actually gonna happen though . She made it pretty clear that she doesn't care what i want or she wouldn't have walked out on me in the first place ! "

Joe remained silent as he watched Jon start to pace as his anger grew and continued , adding . " You know what ? I should fucking hate her ! I should have told her to hit the fucking bricks and never looked back ! But nope .. I couldn't fucking do it ! I had to go make a complete ass of myself and beg her to come back to me like some kind of pathetic pussy whipped , idiot . And ultimately , she still turned me down . I should fucking hate her ! I should thank god to be rid of her .. " " But you don't .. "

Joe interrupted again as Jon stilled and said between gritted teeth . " Don't say it ... " But Joe ignored his warning and continued . " But you don't hate her because you can't . Because you love her . Because you STILL love her ! Right ? " Jon bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and finally with a deep sigh , quietly admitted . " Yeah , i do . And i don't know how to make myself stop . " Joe remained silent for a moment . Weighing his next words because of how pained Jon's voice sounded when he was speaking about his situation with Kristeena . But for Jon's sake , knowing his friend would continue to deny his feelings if he didn't say it out loud , he asked " Do you want to stop loving her ? "

He waited for Jon to answer but he already knew the answer without Jon having to say a word . He felt bad for his friend , his brother , who couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud . And he wasn't surprised when he finally spoke , he changed the subject and said . " I think we should head to the gorilla soon . " Joe nodded and Jon nodded back , silently acknowledging that both men knew the answer to Joe's question . Instead of pressing Jon to verbalize it , he too let the subject change and agreed " Yeah , i guess we should . "  
And a minute later as the two men were about to head out the door Jon said quietly " Thanks Uce . " " Anytime , Uce . " Joe replied with a small knowing smile as they bumped fists . Before together they made their way towards gorilla , reading themselves to kick off the show .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kristeena had tracked down his current number and address a few days before , but was scared to actually make the call .  
She wasn't sure what kind of reception she would get if or when he answered . But she knew she had to try . She had went the lawyer route the last time she had reached out to him , and it hadn't gone over well . So as hard as it was , she knew she stood a better shot at getting him to agree , if she went the more personal approach .

The past few days as she was working up the nerve to contact him , and getting her ducks in a row as they say , her mind had played over their history had been many ups and downs along the way and she wished she could say that they had parted on good terms , but that would have been a lie .

After her car accident and subsequent miscarriage , she had struggled with rebuilding her life without him in it . And as in many cases , just when things started to get better there was a setback just around the corner and this was the pattern her life had followed for several years .

Her relationship with Jon had had its ups and downs . And there many times she tried to hate him . But even though he had broken her heart more than once , she could never stop herself from loving him . It might have been easier if he was always a dick . But Her good times with Jon were blissful and so they were hard to let go of . Both times they parted it had taken her forever to move on . And if she were being honest with herself , she was terrified that reaching out to him now , after she had finally moved on and found happiness with another man , that seeing him again would set her back and she would allow herself to be sucked back in .  
No matter how hard she tried and how much she hated to admit it , even to herself , she had never gotten completely over the man . She supposed that was to be expected to some extent , since he was her first love and first lover , and of course , her go to excuse that they shared a child together so therefore they had a bond . All of which were true to some extent .

But what it didn't excuse , was how when she was alone at night , with a glass of wine , the house quiet after she had tucked Ethan into bed , she would occasionally think about him . Think about their history , both good and bad and wonder what he was doing and who he was with . She had heard about his girlfriend and was aware that they lived together and wondered if he was as happy with the other woman as he used to be with her . If she made him laugh as hard as she used to , and if he made love to her with as much passion as they had made love .

She wondered if he ever thought about her anymore or if she was nothing but a distant memory that he wanted to forget . And she wondered if they were planning on a future and a family that should have been hers . But that , despite all his talk about wanting to have babies with her , he had seemed to want no part of when it actually happened . No matter how many times she had tried to bring it up , his words that night still cut her to the quick . She had feigned being tired from all the extra hours she had been working , and went to bed by herself that night , crying silently into her pillow until she fell asleep . Only to be woken a few hours later and pulled right back into his web , when he laid on his incredible charm . She spent that last week in Florida between rounds of love making and playing with their new puppy , trying to find a way to approach the topic only to chicken out or be shot down again . And even after she left him , she still continued to try . But to no avail . And she always ended up heartbroken again .

But over the past few days her thoughts were consumed with him . There had been plenty of tears shed for him over the years . But even more more shared smiles and loving touches and many hours spend dancing together or having random conversations that only they two understood and so many nights ... and days , spent having mind blowing sex .  
It didn't matter if it was slow lovemaking or a quick hard fuck whenever and wherever they happened to be when passion took over . He was an amazing lover and knew just how and where to touch her and kiss her , and just what to say to get her off .

Even now , just thinking about him giving her that charming sexy little smile , and whispering words both loving and dirty in her ears , her heart felt full and her panties were to her dismay , soaking wet . And the past few nights she had woken in the middle of the night with his name on her lips and her hand down her panties as she dreamed and fantasized about him and how good he always made her feel .

She was thankful that Stuart was back out on the road so she wouldn't have to try to explain her way out of it or face him , knowing that she still wanted another man . Or even worse , that he had been right when he had accused her of still loving the other man .

It wasn't fair to him that she hadn't yet laid these feelings for Jon to rest . But she was praying that soon she would be able to find her much needed closure , so that when she married Stu the only man who would be in her heart was him .  
But first she had to make the call and so with a few glasses of wine in her system , she picked up her cell phone and faced her fears . Punching in his number and waiting as it rang .  
She found herself praying for his voicemail to pick up , not that that would make it much easier . But on the sixth ring , someone answered . " Hello . " Came the familiar graveled tone of his voice over the phone , and she felt her heart begin to race as she finally manged to say . " Hi Jon . Its me ... Kristeena "

 **Tampa Florida Early Summer of 2012**

" I think thats the last of it ." Ashley said as she fell back onto the couch and looked at the boxes scattered around the living room . " Thank god . " Kristeena breathed a sigh of relief as she handed her friend a bottle of cold water and flopped down beside her on the sofa . Taking a long sip of water as her eyes scanned the living room of their new apartment . " Its nice isn't it ? " Ashley smiled over at her and she nodded in agreement . " Yeah , it is . I'm not sure how i feel about this heat yet , but at least we're finally out of Cincinnati . " Her friend smiled and agreed " Yeah , i'm so glad that you were able to find a hospital with a nursing program here , so that you could continue towards your certification . You're so close now and lord knows you worked your little ass off through so many obstacles to get where you are . And after what happened with Sullivan , both of us needed out of that place with the quickness . "

" Yeah we did " Kristeena agreed and her friend who knew her so well , saw the way her smile fell and the shift in her tone so she said " Please stop thinking about it . The bastard is paying for what he did to you and Peyton and your brother is finally committed to getting the help he needs and you're here with me in Florida starting a new chapter of your life . I feel like things are finally looking up for both of us and we need to focus on what we have and be open to whatever and whoever Florida has in store for us . Speaking of ... those guys were totally eye fucking you . Are you sure you don't want to go out with them later ? I mean , i don't get Peyton back from the rat bastard until tomorrow , so we have all day to get the essentials unpacked and set up the bedrooms before she gets home . I bet we could persuade those guys in 3B to help with the heavy lifting like they carried all of our furniture up for us . Unless of course , you don't want to betray lover boy who insisted he help load the moving truck and wanted to make the drive to Florida with us to help unload it . "

She winked and Kristeena shook her head and giggled as she said " He isn't my lover boy . We're just friends . I don't look at him like that and he doesn't look at me like that either . " Ashley snorted and said " You're either in denial or blind but i can assure you that that man wants the kitty . " Kristeena rolled her eyes and said " You think every man wants my kitty . But i'm telling you , he doesn't . He never once made a pass at me or even hinted at wanting anything beyond friendship . " " Mmm kay . He just rushed to the hospital to see you after what Sullivan did to you because he wants to be your friend . You have so much to learn about men , Daniel San . "

Kristeena laughed , biting back her smart ass remark about ' whacking ' on and off , instead of wax on and off , and instead admitted " Maybe , but i'm right about this . He isn't interested . Which i'm eternally grateful , i mean he is a great guy , but it would be so awkward if he had ever tried to cross that line because of his connection to Jon . " " Yeah , maybe . I hadn't thought about it before . But , i guess at the moment its a moot point anyway . He is still in Ohio and we're starting over in Florida . There are a lot of hot guys that are single and ready to mingle . Starting with those hot ass dudes downstairs who helped unload the moving truck . I mean , they made short work of the heavy lifting . And did you see the muscles on them , when they took their shirts off . I'm sure any of them could show us a good time . "

" I'm sure they could .. but i'm not ready . " Kristeena admitted .

Her friend sighed but said . " I guess i understand . You have been through a lot over the past few years so i guess its expected that you be a little gun shy . But after we get settled in want you to promise me that you'll at least go out and be social . We can have a lot of fun here with or without hooking up . I saw a bunch of cute little shops i want to check out and a lot of restaurants to try and clubs to check out . Plus we are close to the beach which is already calling my name .

Just think , sun surf and slick oily men wearing next to nothing . " " Hmm , sounds more like a male revue in Vegas rather than a beach in Florida . And besides , i thought you said we don't need men to have fun . " She reminded her as the other woman chuckled and said " And i was being honest , we don't need men , but there is no harm in window shopping . Or you know , taking one out for a test drive . Come on , Krissy . I'm so fucking horny and you won't put out , so whats a girl to do ? " Umm , its called a vibrator . " Kristeena reminded her . And Ashley chuckled and said . " Well , yeah . That would take the edge off . But seriously , i haven't been with a man who could get me off in ages . Sullivan may have been older but with age and experience apparently doesn't come skill . He was micro sized and droopy . If i hadn't been so caught up in what i thought he did to save my baby , i wouldn't have touched him with someone elses pussy . And believe me , now that i know what kind of a sick monster he is i regret ever giving him the time of day . I'm so grateful for your brother figuring it all out . If he hadn't , i don't want to even think about what would have happened to you and Pey . " Ashley said through tears . " Hey , don't blame yourself . I thought he had turned over a new leaf too . And he was a sick man for doing what he did to an innocent little girl just to get to me . " Kristeena comforted her . Wiping away her best friends tears " I know , i still feel bad though . I was so stupid to trust him . "

" Stop . Its over now and we're all safe and sound . He is in prison where he deserves to be . Tommy is in rehab and we are actually starting to heal . And we're here alive and well and starting a new life in a new place where nobody knows us . We're free , Ash . No use in looking back at the past that we can't change . " Kristeena said softly , thinking about Jon and missing him despite all the hurt she had felt when he broke up with her . She really loved him and in spite of all the reasons she had to move on with someone else , she hadn't been able to . She hated being alone and lonely . But her heart had been shattered into a million pieces . And even though she had finally glued it back together , the cracks were still there and her trust in men and in herself when it came to her own judgement about men , was fragile . Still though , as scary as it was she knew that life , had to move on . And who knows , maybe this move would be the kick in the ass she needed in order to begin that part of her life again . So with that she sighed and said .

" Well , i stick to my opinion that ogling oiled up men sounds like we're going to a male strip club . But i suppose it could be kinda fun . " Ashley grinned and said " Hell yeah it can be . You know ... Its frowned upon to touch the dancers but on a beach there is no law against asking for a hand getting lubed up . Or doing the lubing . " Kristeena howled with laughter and said " You make everything sound so dirty . " " There is nothing wrong with that . " Ashley defended herself before adding . " But hey , there are also plenty of men in the water who look just as good wet and would be willing to get you wet . " Kristeena choked on her water and it sprayed out through her nose . As Ashley gave her a cheesy grin and patted her back . Making sure she was okay . After Kristeena stopped coughing , she leaned her head against Ashleys shoulder and said softly " I love you , Ash . " " I know . And i love you too . You're not only one hot babe , you're loving and fun and the best Auntie and Godmother i could ever want for Peyton . We're both lucky to have you in our lives . " She said sincerely . Wrapping her arms around her and stroking her hair in a motherly fashion .

They had been through a lot together . Both good and bad . She owed Ashley so much . Aside from her Nona , she was the one who forced her to start living again which hadn't been an easy task when after the accident and subsequent miscarriage along with everything else .

Losing her baby and Jon and all of her childish dreams and innocence that life would give her a happy ending . Along with her grueling therapy to learn to walk with her repaired hip , the destruction of her relationship with her brother and learning about her Fathers cancer , had all become to much and she had slipped into a depression that she learned to hide from most of her family with the exception of her Nona , who had thankfully taken her in and taken care of her until she was eighteen , so she wouldn't have to live with her brother again and so her grief , wouldn't burden them when her Dad was so sick .

She thought back to those first few weeks in the hospital and how after that first day , she hadn't allowed anyone to see her fall apart . Instead silently crying herself to sleep every night when the room was dark and quiet and nobody would be coming in to check on her . How she spent her time awake between physical therapy and with Ashley's help , getting her laptop , pouring herself into schoolwork and studying for her GED . It hadn't been that hard to achieve that goal considering she had always been a bit of an overachiever and had already had most of her points she needed to graduate . School had always come easy to her and she always had good grades and by the time she turned eighteen , she had already had her GED for nearly two months .

The mental therapy they insisted she have , didn't help much because all she wanted to do was cry and didn't want to talk to a stranger about the mess that was her life or shed tears in front of them over someone who made her feel like such a fool when as each day passed and she hadn't seen or heard from him , even after all the news coverage about her accident , it had become quite clear in her mind that he had never loved her like she loved him .

The day they released her from the hospital was bittersweet mostly because she was stepping into what felt like a whole new life that she never wanted and had no real desire to begin . Everything was uncertain and scary and if she hadn't had her family to worry about , she would have given up on life . Not that she had ever shared those dark thoughts with anyone because she knew they would make her stay in the mental ward .

But she couldn't hurt her family like that so she pressed on . When she first was released from the hospital , she was still using a walker and had lost a lot of weight from not eating much . But was thankful to her Nona who insisted she come live with her instead of her parents idea to make a room for her downstairs in the living room at their house . Pointing out that not only would she be able to care for her without having to split her focus on making sure her Dad kept up his chemo and rested . But that she would have her own room there and a bathroom on the same level and wouldn't have any stairs to navigate while she was still rehabbing her hip . Her Nono had agreed , happy to have his only granddaughter under his roof .

She still remembered clearly the first afternoon she had spent there . The house had been quiet and she excused herself to take a nap with the promise to be up in time for dinner after she had avoided lunch . And how she had lay down in bed and stared at the crucifix and the painting of Mother Mary that hung on the wall and felt anger boiling inside of her . It was the first time she had allowed the emotion to consume her and she had drug herself from the bed and held on to the edge of the furniture to move across the room . She sat down heavily in the chair of the vanity and tore the chain that held the crucifix off of her neck before removing the small box that held her rosary and tossing it all in the small trash can . Sobbing as she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled across the room to remove the offending items from the wall . Wailing in frustration when they were too far up for her to reach . Her Nona had heard the anguish in her cries and came to check on her . Her eyes whipped around to face the stunned expression in the older woman's face as she rushed across the room when she cried out " I'm sorry , Nona ! And felt her knees start to crumble . Her Nono had heard her commotion and came to check on her too and had caught her beneath the arms just before she hit the floor . She was sobbing then and begging them to make the pain go away as her Grandparents huddled around her and helped her over to the bed . They sat on either side of her . Their arms wrapped around her as she wailed and apologized profusely for not having any faith in God at that time . And rather than preach at her they removed the painting and crucifix and slid them into the closet so she wouldn't have to look at them until she was ready . Promising her that in time , she would believe again . They had been right , of course . But it hadn't happened overnight .

Luckily they had been patient and loving towards her though . Her Nona had spent many an hour , talking to her about life and love and holding her while she cried , and listening to old records about love and loss . Her favorite had been Crazy by Patsy Cline which she listened to nonstop the first month she was there . Her Nona had never judged her and slowly coaxed her back to life . She also spoiled her rotten by making all of her favorite foods and in the beginning feeding her when she had no will to feed herself . And as each day passed although the pain was still there , she found herself growing stronger both physically and mentally . Even smiling and laughing from time to time as her Nona taught her how to cook all of their family recipes and asking for her input on helping remodel her kitchen which was to be her Nono's anniversary gift to his wife . The kitchen of her dreams which had been a long time coming due to the cost of living and starting the business . When the new floor was down , her Nono had put on some old love song and serenaded her Nona as he danced her around the kitchen as her Nona giggled like a schoolgirl .

She couldn't believe that after all of those years the two were still so madly in love . And the knowledge was both bitter and sweet . She was happy for her Grandparents , but felt sorry for herself . She had been so sure that Jon was destined to be her forever long before they had ever gotten involved . But now that they were over she had very foolish . Convinced she could ever love that way again with anyone else she went through periods of regret that she had ever given her heart to him when he so clearly now , never wanted it . And as silly as she knew it sounded , she felt robbed in a way . Knowing that her future would never look like this . That she would never know the joy and comfort that came with so many years of loving the same person and sharing their lives together .

By the time her eighteenth birthday rolled around , she was back on her feet and was able to go back to work . And so with an income , she decided to move in with Ashley who's boyfriend had left her after he found out she was was pregnant . This was a sore spot for her parents who wanted their little girl back under their roof in what could have been her father's last few months of life . But even though she loved her Dad and visited often , she had remained steadfast on her decision to move in with her friend . Her parents home was filled with to many memories of Jon and added to her depression that she still felt from time to time when she wasn't distracted . At that point she still wasn't speaking to Tommy either so she knew it was for the best and had no regrets about her decision .

She hadn't heard from Jon again and as much as it hurt she knew she had to move on . The next year was spent putting one foot in front of the other as she worked through the nursing program . And shared the miracle of pregnancy and motherhood as a spectator instead of a mother herself .  
That wasn't always easy because she mourned her baby every day of her life .

But as time went on , she forced herself to accept that as awful as it sounded , in the long run it was probably for the best . At seventeen , she hadn't been ready to be a single mother and Jon .. didn't even know about the unplanned pregnancy in the first place .

Which was also , probably for the best . She had been heartbroken enough by him breaking up with her . And seeing Lolita there that night before the accident , had hammered home how easily he had replaced her . Having to face that he likely wouldn't have wanted to be involved with their child would have been worse yet she reasoned . She still wasn't quite sure how it had happened considering she was on the pill the whole time they were together . But even if the child have survived , she didn't want him feel obligated to help and stay with her when obviously he would rather be anywhere else . He would resent the child and they would resent each other and she didn't want their baby to ever feel like a mistake or a burden .

So she had finally come to terms with losing him and accepted that he would never be in her life again . And the truth was as much as she hated him she still loved him she wanted him to be happy .

She had heard in passing that he had signed a development deal with the WWE and she was happy and proud that he was finally starting to reap the rewards for all his hard work and begin to live his dream . The fact that she had also heard he was leaving Ohio for good , was both bitter and sweet . Bitter because she knew she would probably never see him again . And sweet because she knew she wouldn't have to risk seeing him with another woman and have her heart broken all over again .  
She had no interest in delving further into his life now to see where he had ultimately ended up . Because she was afraid that it would bring back all her resentment that she had fought so hard to let go of , as well as her feelings which she was pretty sure would always be there no matter what .  
Kristeena had always been the type of person who loved with her whole heart or not at all . And she had loved JD more than anyone in her life . That kind of love didn't die and she really didn't want it to . She had tried hating him and it had nearly destroyed her so the only chance she had to live a normal happy life was to accept that her love for him would always be there but to not tempt fate by dwelling on what could have been . Or worse , reaching out to him .

So she forged onward , helping to care for Peyton when Ashley and her had different shifts and bonding with the adorable little girl who Ashley had asked her to be godmother to .

Having achieved her goal of getting out of her parents house and begin working and her father going into remission . Ashley , after Peyton was a few months old had convinced her to start going out whenever they both had the same night off and she could arrange for a sitter .

Kristeena was hesitant to dance with men at the nightclubs they frequented . So more often than not , they would dance together or with the same guy at once.  
And one August night after Ashley had had a dramatic fight with her ex , and the anniversary of Kristeena's breakup with Jon and miscarriage , they had shared a bottle of wine and a pint of ben and jerry's and lay in bed together commiserating over their trouble with men .

Unexpectedly , they found themselves leaning towards each other and sharing their first kiss .  
Ashley , who was a few years older and had experimented with women before , had immediately apologized and blamed herself for going to far and making her uncomfortable . But surprisingly Kristeena hadn't felt as uncomfortable as she would have thought . Kissing another woman was ... different then when she kissed Jon . And although she didn't find herself aroused per it wasn't unpleasant .  
Maybe it was because she had cut that part of herself off after losing Jon . Or maybe it was because she trusted Ashley so much . But while she didn't think of herself as a lesbian , it was a reminder of how nice it felt to be intimate with someone you loved and trusted who loved you back .

She still struggled with the possibility that Jon had never really loved her . But trusted that she didn't have to worry about that with Ashley because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she did .  
And because of that , they grew even closer . They did pretty much everything together , yoga , dancing , and of course raising Peyton . And even going to a tattoo shop and getting pierced together . Kristeena had begged off on the tattoos and some of the more interesting piercings but had gotten her navel pierced on their first trip there . The second time , when Ashley had decided to go get her clit pierced , to go with her nipples she had had pierced the time before , Kristeena had shocked even herself when she had decided to get her nipples pierced . She didn't regret it as much as she had thought she would immediately after , while they were still healing . But once the pain went away they were a reminder of just how sensitive her nipples were and how much she had enjoyed the pleasure pain when Jon used to squeeze and bite on them while they made love .

One night after having way to much to drink , and listening to way to much Springsteen ,which always made her miss Jon and left her horny , Kristeena had confessed this to Ashley and her friend had fondled her boobs while the made out . While Kristeena , her eyes closed and Jon's name on her lips , got herself off .

They had never taken it further than that . But they had cuddled and made out on a pretty regular basis ever since . And whenever Ashley wasn't dating a man , she made her well aware that although she usually preferred men , Ashley would be open to taking things further and becoming her lover .

Ashley just wanted her to happy . And had begged her numerous times to allow her to set her up with a few of the guys she had dated friends . Kristeena had always begged off . She really hadn't been ready to go there with a man who wasn't Jon . But now , that she was in Florida and away from the ghost of her ex , she had to reluctantly admit that the idea held a bit more appeal now .

Pulled back to the present , she smiled over at her friend and said . " I don't want to do anything tonight but get these calls made to let everyone know we made it here safe and sound . And take a nice hot shower and order in dinner . But once we're settled i am in for the beach for sure . But first , i need to go shopping for a new bathing suit . "  
She smiled . Watching Ashley's face light up at her words as she said " Oh how about a thong to show of that incredible perky ass ! " Kristeena laughed and rolled her eyes as she said .  
" I don't think so . Not in this lifetime anyway . " "Aww come on . You know i live vicariously through you because i can't wear one with these stretch marks on my droopy ass ! So take one for the team , eh ? You woo them and i'll do them . " She giggled as Kristeena laughed and shook her head no and said

" No way . For starters . Your ass if far from droopy and you can't even see any stretch marks . And as far as my swimsuit goes . I was thinking of a nice one piece with maybe a few tasteful cutouts and a nice coverup ." She left out that she wanted to hide the scars on her hip , because Ashley already knew how sensitive she could be about them , even though they were not all that noticeable anymore .  
And Ashley smirked and said "Okay ! Bikini it is then !" "Hey ! I never agreed to that !" Kristeena did her best to feign annoyance but failed miserably when she looked at Ashley and giggled . Ashley smirked back and admitted . " True . But those cutout deals leave weird tan lines and besides its hot as Hades here so the less material the cooler you'll be ." " You have a point . So alright , i suppose i can deal with a bikini . But A tasteful one and i wasn't kidding about a cover up . A nice modest one to go with it ." She added , as Ashley rubbed her hands together with glee and said excitedly .

" This is gonna be so much fun ! We'll have to go pick up a few other outfits to add to our wardrobes and of course , pay a visit to the wax fairy . But we'll make a day of it and it'll be fun." Kristeena pulled a face and said dramatically "Oh god,what did i just get myself in for ." To which Ashley wiggled her eyebrows and said ." With any luck , some good old fashioned Florida Vitamin D between your legs ." " Ash!" Kristeena gasped , her mouth dropping open at her friends blunt statement . Ashley smiled unapologetic , and said ." Come on .. I know its not easy . But its been a long long time for you . This is us starting over somewhere fresh and new and exciting . I know you weren't ready you weren't ready before to move on from him because you still loved him . But i think ... i think its time for you to take back that part of yourself and allow yourself to be sexual with another person again ." " I make out with you .." Kristeena reminded her . She smirked at her and said softly .  
" I know and i love it . But i know we're not ever going to take it any further and that you miss sex more than you will let on . Even when you've not been drinking . I live with you remember ? And i know you well enough to know that its not the pleasure you're afraid of but instead the emotional side of sex that scares you . You struggle with making yourself vulnerable enough to a man to be intimate with one . But honey , let me tell you . You can have sex without being in love with the guy and enjoy every moment of it . But also , once you open your mind to the possibilities you'll find that not every man is like your ex . Not every man is going to hurt you like he did , Krissy .

I have been in your shoes more than i ever imagined i would be . And we both know how badly i just got burned . But i still believe that somewhere in this world is a man who will love me and treat me like i deserve to be treated . A man who won't cheat and break my heart . Who won't leave me or use me and risk my childs life to get to someone else . " Kristeena looked down at that , knowing exactly what she was referring to and Ashley lifted her chin and said "Hey ! That was NOT your fault either ! I don't blame you even a little bit for what happened . He was a sick asshole and i should have known all along that he was using me to try to get to you . But i was vulnerable over Peyton and her Dad was threatening to have her taken away for neglect . And he knew that and used it to worm his way in . But more than anything i feel relieved to know he won't do anything like what he did to you and your brother , or another innocent child , to anyone .

I thank god every day that Tommy figured it out and convinced me to go back to the house to check on you . Its bad enough what he did to you and my daughter . But if i had been a moment later .. " Hey..he didn't . You and Tommy showed up in time and stopped him . You got me medical attention and he lost his license and is going to be in prison for a long long time . And for the first time in years .. my brother and i actually talked .

I still can't believe that it was him all along . That they even knew each other and that he was supplying my brother with drugs so he would be to high to see that he was just using him to force me away from Jon so he could try to take advantage and get me into bed . If it hadn't been for you listening to him and going back that day , i would be either dead or in much worse shape than i am now . And i don't even want to think of where my brother would be right now . Probably dead from an overdose . But instead , it was the wake up call that he needed to get himself into rehab . I only hope that it works this time and that we can salvage some type of relationship again . I mean i know that i'll never be as close to him as i was before . But i miss him and in spite of everything , i still love him . And i'm proud that he is taking the steps to try to fix his life . Just as i am happy to be starting a new life here away from him and everyone else . And you're right . As scary as it is it is time for me to try to move on . And although i don't expect it to happen overnight . I think i feel a bit more open to the possibilities than i ever would have back home . So again thank you for bringing me with you to start this new chapter of my life and close the old one .  
And in that spirit , i'd like to propose a toast . " She smiled and raised her bottle of water in the air ." To new beginnings ." She said with a smile .  
" To new beginnings . And big southern D's ! " Ashley grinned and tapped her bottle to Kristeena's . And in unison through giggles they both said "Cheers ! " And drank their water . Neither of them having any idea that Kristeena's new beginning would be so rooted in the past .


	29. Chapter 29

**This is a work of fiction . I only own my OCs .**

 **Thanks for the comment DeeMarie426 ;) Its appreciated as are the people who followed and favored . :)**

 **Tampa Florida Summer 2012**

They had been in their new apartment for about a week and were getting settled into their new jobs at the hospital .  
Kristeena had agreed to go out with Ashley the upcoming weekend , while Peyton was with her father .  
So today , before work , they had went shopping for new bathing suits and gotten their waxes , and had a nice lunch before they headed to the hospital .

The ER had been busy all day , so this was the first time she had been able to take a break . She stood up and massaged her hip , which sometimes still hurt when she was on her feet all day . And sighed as she glanced at the clock that told her her break was over .  
Luckily , she only had a few hours left before her shift ended and the ER was finally starting to settle down.  
She was looking forward to her weekend off and a relaxing day at the beach where she planned on finally having the time to delve into a good book and get lost in it for a few hours .

With only an hour left , she and Ashley were chatting with a few of their coworkers as they tied up a few odds and ends . She smothered a yawn , dreaming about how good it would feel to go home to her comfy bed and sleep for the next eight hours . Just as she started to think that they would luck out and not get any more patients , Two rather large , rather attractive men walked through the sliding doors and made their way up to the nurses desk . The one with long dark hair with a blonde streak in front , supported the other taller man , who was basically draped over him as he carried most of his weight .

The one with two toned hair , smiled at Kristeena and she noticed his dark brown eyes were sparkling as he explained . " Hello , My friend here got into a little fight at the bar and is in need of some medical attention . Also , he umm isn't usually a drinker and had a little to much , so if he says anything inappropriate just let me know and i'll deck him for you . " He winked at Kristeena and seeing the way he couldn't take his eyes off of her friend , Ashley chuckled as she said to the other man " Alright big man , lets get you signed in and looked at ." As she brought a wheel chair around front and his friend helped him into it . She took his name and he explained what he was there for . Kristeena could tell that her friend's interest was peaked when he said his name was Claudio in some sort of accented voice . And she smiled over at her friend as she printed out a wrist band before handing him the rest of the papers to fill out and pushing him towards an exam room . Throwing Kristeena a thumbs up and a cheezy grin behind the other mans back .

Kristeena giggled and rolled her eyes at Ashley's enthusiasm . But felt her cheeks flame as she realized that the guy who had brought his friend in was still standing in front of her . " Oh ! I'm so sorry , i didn't realize that you were still here . " " Thats okay , gorgeous . " He smiled and continued to stare at her . Leaning against the desk . Nervous now , she stumbled over her words as she asked .  
" So , umm . I apologize for not thinking to ask before , but umm , do you need to be looked at as well ? " He smirked , enjoying the way she stumbled over her words and the way her cheeks pinkened . She was cute , real cute and he couldn't stop himself from flirting " I guess that depends on who is doing the looking . I mean if its going to be you checking me out then i say lead the way . " She smirked and ignored his tone as she said " Well , i would do the initial evaluation but then the doctor would come in and take a look himself . " " Bummer . " He smirked . Then added . " How about this . I'll leave it up to you . Whats your professional opinion ? "

She bit her lip nervously . Looking unsure if she should answer , than began " I really shouldn't give my opinion on your health . I'm not a doctor . And i'm technically not a fully certified yet . Although i'm very close to it . " " Oh come on . I'm asking your opinion . But if you're nervous , Shh ... i won't tell if you won't . " He whispered , holding his finger up to his lips . She shook her head and chuckled and knowing that she wasn't going to get away without answering , she teased " Alright . But just so you know . There is no point in suing me , since i don't have anything worth value . " He would have begged to differ . But wisely chose to remain silent , not wanting to come on to strong to soon by telling her that she was the only thing he would have wanted anyway . And instead studied her as she continued .

" But if it were me , i would get checked out . Just to be on the safe side . " He lowered his tone and unable to let the comment go , asked . " The safe side , huh ? Tell me , do you always play on the safe side ? " She looked away , suddenly bombarded with memories of Jon . Being with him was the most impulsive thing she had ever done . That might sound sad to a lot of people . But for her it was definitely a walk on the wild side . She had said and done things with him that she never imagined herself doing or saying to anyone else . Then there was the whole sneaking around thing . She actually drove by herself to Indianapolis and lied to her parents about it , just to be with him . They had fought and made love the whole trip . And she had allowed him to do pretty much whatever he wanted to her wherever he wanted . With absolutely no shame . But as exhilarating as it was , she had crashed and burned so badly that she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to take that much of a risk again .

The man noticed her change in demeanor and said softly . " Hey , where did you go ? You alright ? " " Umm ,, yeah . I guess . Its just been a long day . So anyway , are you ready to do this or what ? " She asked , smile back in place . His grin widened as he said " Absolutely . " Licking his lips when she looked down , as he thought of a million different things he would rather be doing with the beautiful brunette at that moment . " Alright . What seems to be hurting tonight ? " He bit back a smirk and his crude joke about his dick becoming uncomfortable because of the hard on he was trying to will away , and instead said " Umm , my shoulder got clipped when i was trying to break up the fight . But I'm used to getting beat much worse so ... " He shrugged as she busied herself with gathering paperwork for him to fill out , not bothering to dig into that statement . " Alright , my name is Kristeena and i'll be taking care of you . Can i get your name , please ? " Kristeena asked as she pulled up the form in the computer to print his wristband . " First name Colby . Last name Lopez . " She chuckled and shook her head as she said " Colby ? Like the cheese ? " Looking up with a smirk , only after hearing herself say it and seeing his deadpan face , did she realize that she had said it out loud . She felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment at her outburst and for being so unprofessional .

Luckily , he didn't seem to be offended and she watched him throw back his head as he laughed and said " Yeah , Exactly like the cheese ." " I'm so sorry , Mister Lopez ! I don't know what has gotten into me tonight . But i swear i'm not usually like this . " She apologized , still horrified with herself but biting back a smile as he said " Aww , don't be too hard on yourself , sweetheart . I know you're tired at this time of night after working all day and its true , anyway . And its refreshing to be around a woman who isn't trying to impress me or get me to take her back to my place . And besides which , that blush on your cheeks is adorable and is even more refreshing . I'm more offended that you just called me Mister Lopez . I mean , i can't be that much older than you . " He teased . Once again not voicing his comeback about wishing he was getting into her tonight . Sensing that it would have been the wrong course of action with her if he ever hoped to have a chance to get to know her better . She giggled and said . " No , i guess not . Thank you for having a sense of humor about all of this . I really am sorry though . I've never been so unprofessional before . But you're right .. i am exhausted right now and not just from tonight . " He arched his brow and handed over his ID and his insurance card . She typed the information into the computer and explained .

" I just moved here and its been a long week and i'm so looking forward to having the next few days off . " She said as she printed the bracelet and came around and secured it around his wrist before handing him the papers and a pen and saying . " Alright then , if you'll follow me right this way . I'll take a look at your shoulder before i go get the doctor and you can finish filling out your paperwork . " " Sure thing , sweetheart . I would follow you anywhere ." He flirted and she felt herself smile as she turned and led the way .

After taking his vitals and doing a brief exam Kristeena left him in an exam room to fill out the paperwork as she went to speak to a Doctor who came in long enough to poke at his shoulder before informing him he was sending him up for an x-ray , even though both of them agreed that it was likely just a deep bruise . But after she told the doctor what he did for a living , the doctor wanted to make sure that it wasn't something worse .

Kristeena had to agree with the doctors decision . Because she knew all to well , how many times Jon had gotten injured over the years , but frowned as she thought about how her chest had tightened when Colby had told her he was a wrestler , because her thoughts of course turned to her ex .  
Unfortunately , Colby had noticed her change in demeanor right away and apologized before probing a little and coming to his own conclusion that she had dated a wrestler in the past . And that said wrestler , had broken her heart .

Of course , she hadn't elaborated and thankfully , he didn't ask her to . Instead he turned on the charm and asking her about herself and what her plans were for her weekend off .  
He seemed nice . And was easy to talk to . And she had to admit , he was easy on the eyes as well . His face and smile were attractive . But his body , as she had discovered when he had peeled his shirt off so she could examine his shoulder , was absolutely gorgeous . Smooth olive skin covered in whorls of dark hair that spread across his pecs and down his abs and disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans .  
He was leaner than Jon had been and wasn't overly muscled in a steroid looking type of his body like some guys in his profession . But he was cut and strong , which he explained was due to crossfit workouts .

He was also a shameless flirt and if she was in the market for a night of hot sex , she was pretty sure he would have been her first choice out of the men she had seen in Florida . But although she had agreed to go out with Ashley , she wasn't quite ready to go on an actual date with a man let alone have sex with one .  
And from the way their conversation and the looks he was giving her , were going , she was pretty sure he was contemplating asking her for both .

She sighed deeply , feeling weary as she made her way back into the room and handed him a hospital gown to change into . He stood up as she was looking over the paper work and she didn't realize that he was changing until his back to her , he dropped trow glancing over his shoulder as he pulled the gown on .  
" Umm .. let me get you ... a second .. one to cover up your ... your umm .. posterior with ..." She stammered as she tried to avert her eyes from his very tight , very perfect , bare ass . He winked , and with a smirk said . " Sorry about that , sweetheart . I forgot where i was . I guess i'm so used to being in a locker room that i'm not shy about disrobing in front of other people ." " Umm . No , You don't have to apologize . Its just .. it took me by surprise when i looked up to see ... to see ... your bare ... your bare ... bottom . Not that its not a nice view but .. oh hell ! Forget i said that , please . I'm mortified ! " She stuttered and stammered . Her tone growing higher in pitch the more she spoke . Until she fell silent and buried her face in her hands for a moment .

He smiled and bit his lip , enjoying her reaction , and murmured . " Ah , There is that pretty blush again . You're so damn cute Kristeena . You're also very beautiful and sweet and so i was wondering if you might consider giving me your number so i could call you sometime . Maybe we could hang out this weekend if you want . Grab some lunch or dinner . Or i know , you could come to crossfit with me or whatever else you would like to do . I don't really care what we do to be honest . I would just like the chance to get to know you a little better when you're out of your scrubs and off the clock . So what do you say ? Will you give me your digits or am i gonna have to beg ? " He gave her a cute pout and puppy dog eyes . Adorable .

She chuckled and feeling flattered but still weary , said . " No begging . But as far as my number goes ... " Seeing her hesitation , he rushed to say .  
" Oh shit ! Please tell you're not already seeing someone . You're not , are you ? If so i'm sorry for flirting so much ... well kinda sorry anyway . But not really . But hey at least i'm honest , right ? I meant what i said though , Kristeena . You're a lovely young woman . And from everything i've seen so far i would say that you're pretty rare . So if you are taken ... " " I'm not ! ." She cut him off . Embarrassed by her outburst because she feared it made her sound and look desperate . Which she was not . But seeing his smile and not wanting to get his hopes up , she was quick to add .  
" Not in the traditional sense of the meaning anyway . But i have to be honest , i'm not really looking at the moment either . "

He studied her for a minute before his tone softened and he guessed " The ex , i presume ? " She nodded and he sighed and continued " Look , I know its probably not my place and , i don't know how long you've been broken up or whatever . The details of how and why are none of my business . So i won't even ask , at least at this point . But i do know that he must have been a fool to let you go and you're much to lovely of a girl inside and out , to spend your off time feeling lonely . If i'm being honest , i've recently broken it off with a longtime girlfriend so i'm not looking to jump back into a serious relationship right away either . But , i am very open to having fun getting to know a pretty girl with the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen . And you know , depending if we get along as well as i think we would , i would be open to see where it could lead in the future . My only problem is , this girl is so dime that she probably doesn't want to be seen with a guy like me . But what she doesn't know , is that i'm a patient man when i see something worth waiting for . So i won't push . But that just just means that i'll have to come get every ache and pain checked out so i have an excuse to talk to her and get to know her better . And maybe , if i'm really lucky one day she'll take pity on me and let me take her out on a date . "

She giggled and shook her head as she smiled and said " You're a mess , Colby Lopez . But i suppose since you're my last patient , that after i'm off the clock and off the premises , i could give you my number . "

" Really now ? Well this is progress ! " He exclaimed . His grin widened and she couldn't help but be flattered by his interest . But couldn't resist teasing as she chuckled " Hey now , Don't get ahead of yourself . For all you know , i could have just agreed to give you my number so i can get out of here and go home to my bed in peace . It doesn't mean that i'll give you one that actually works or that i'll answer . " She added in a singsong voice .

" Oh sweetheart ! You wound me ! " He teased , grabbing his heart dramatically as she giggled " But from the looks of things ... " He nodded towards the room where his friend was flirting openly with Ashley , before he continued . " .. I'll have an inside source to help my cause . " He winked . She giggled again and relented "Alright . I'll give you my number ... a working one . BUT i'm not making any promises about a date . Now come on ... i have an x-ray to get you to and the sooner we're done the sooner we both can get out of here . "  
" Lead the way . " He smiled and she returned his smile as she did just that .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kristeena hadn't slept as well as she had hoped she would the night before . So when she heard Ashley moving around in the kitchen the next morning , she wasn't looking forward to facing the grilling about Colby , that she was surely going to get from her friend .

Last night when their shift was over , they had met the guys out in the parking lot . She had chatted with Colby for a bit and they exchanged numbers before Kristeena felt fatigue from her long week of work , starting to take its toll .  
She glanced over to ask Ashley if she was ready to go , only to find her best friend and her recent patient making out next to their car . She sighed as they pulled apart long enough to hear Ashley say , " I'll be right back " and approach her .  
She pulled her aside and Kristeena had known what was coming as her friend grinned guiltily .  
Ann in a pleading tone , asked . " Hey . Would you mind if i go get to know Claudio a little better tonight ? " " No . Not at all . I'm just going to pass out when i get home anyway . So just drop me off and it'll be cool . "

" Well , thats the thing ... i was wondering if maybe you could get a ride with Colby . " Kristeena felt anxious at the suggestion and Ashley noticed her change of demeanor right away and said " Oh gosh ! I'm so sorry ! I wasn't even thinking . Of course you wouldn't feel comfortable riding alone in a car this late at night with someone you just met . I don't know what i was thinking ! Wait here and just let me just go tell him i'll meet up with him after i drop you off ... " Her friend said , in a tone that told Kristeena that she was truly sorry for not thinking it through . Kristeena didn't want her to feel bad though . And Colby seemed like an okay guy . And so before she could talk herself out of it , she said " No . Thats okay . You don't have to change your plans . Just follow his car home and wait until i get inside before you take off . "

Ashley studied her for a moment before she asked " Are you sure ? Because if not i'll tell him that we need to drop you home . And if you don't want to be alone , i'll tell him we'll have to catch up another night . You're my best friend Krissy . I love you like a sister . And no man , no matter how damn good the sex might be , is more important than making sure you feel safe after everything that you've been through "

Kristeena smiled at her friends sincerity and squeezed her hand and assured her . " Yeah , i'm sure . You don't have to worry about me . Its a short drive and i'm sure I'll be fine riding with Colby . Well , if he agrees to it anyway . " She added , not wanting to assume he would give her a lift home before she had asked .  
Ashley glanced over to find Colby staring at her friend and quickly turning away when she caught him staring .

Ashley chuckled as she said " Oh , I'm pretty sure that won't be an issue . The boy hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he walked into the ER ."  
Kristeena felt a blush come to her cheeks and said " Yeah . I'm aware . And thats what i'm worried about . "  
Ashley laughed and said in a reassuring tone . " I don't think you have anything to worry about . He seems real sweet and hasn't made any lewd comments . And he is pretty cute too . So I think its great that he was able to talk you into giving him your number . I mean , its been a long time since .. " " Yeah , i know . It is kinda odd though considering that he is a wrestler too . Don't you think ? " Kristeena had asked , feeling very apprehensive about possibly going on a date with another wrestler .  
Ashley shrugged and said " I don't know . I guess some would say that you have a type . But he seems much different than J .. "

" Please ! Don't say his name . " Kristeena quietly begged , as she felt emotions that she was trying to avoid , swell up in her chest . " I'm sorry . Look , i think i'll tell Claudio that i need a raincheck and we can go home and curl up with a carton of ben and jerry's and watch a chick flick until we fall asleep ." " Nah . Thats alright . I'm tired anyway and just want to crawl into bed and pass out . Besides , there will plenty of other nights for chick flicks and ice cream . So you go on ahead and have fun with Your Swiss mister , and tell me about it in the morning . "

She watched Ashley's face light up as she said " Oh obviously . And trust me , there will be details you can count on that . He changed because I had to take him up for x-rays and let me tell you ... the man has nothing to be embarrassed about . He is B.L.E.S.S.E.D , blessed , down south . I just hope and pray he actually knows what the fuck to do with it . Its been awhile since i've had good quality dick in me ." She said almost dreamily .

Laughing when Kristeena gave her a look that said ' to much information . ' But after a moment added " Seriously though , are you absolutely sure that you're okay with this ? " " Yes , i'm totally fine with it . Now , lets go tell them whats going on and see if Colby is willing to take me home before i pass out in the parking lot from exhaustion ." Kristeena joked . Ashley chuckled and teased " So dramatic ! I like it ! " And started to turn to go talk to the guys when Kristeena caught her elbow and said "Oh wait ! I want you to promise me one thing though ." " Whats that ? " Ashley smirked and Kristeena leaned in to whisper in her ear ." " Make sure you tell him to wrap it up . " Lifting her pinkie finger and wiggling it as she raised an eyebrow at her friend . Ashley grinned and grabbed her hand and smooshed all of her fingers into a fist and leaned in to whisper . " More like this thick and long ." Oh my god ! Way way to much info Ash ! "

Kristeena said slightly horrified . Ashley laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around her as she tugged her over to where the guys were and Kristeena stayed silent . Ashley's arm still wrapped around her while her friend explained what was happening and asked Colby if he would drive Krsiteena back to their apartment . He had happily agreed without a moments hesitation and it made Kristeena nervous . Ashley warned him to keep his hands and other body parts to himself if he ever hoped to use them again . And he seemed to take it in stride as he laughed and assured her he would behave himself .

Still though . The drive home was a little tense . Kristeena sat rigid , her body angled towards the door and her hand inside her purse on her lap , holding her key ring with the pepper spray , as Colby followed the GPS while some sort of metal music played quietly in the background . It wasn't really her thing but she wasn't about to ask him to change the station . So instead she just stared ahead and prayed that they wouldn't hit to much traffic .  
For all of her assurances to Ashley that she would be fine , As soon as she had gotten into the car , she started regretting agreeing to get a ride with him . Thankfully , it wasn't a long ride to their place and Ashley , true to her word , was following a few cars back .

" So ... your friend seems protective of you ." Colby began as he pulled out onto the highway .  
" Yeah , i guess she is . I'm kind of protective of her too . But she is a much stronger woman than i am so i try not to smother her ." He was silent for a moment and seemed to be choosing his words carefully . " You've been through a lot together huh ? " He finally asked " Yeah , you could say that ." Kristeena agreed . Her walls going up . "Was she there for you when you were going through stuff with he ex ? " " Yeah ." Kristeena murmured , so soft that he almost didn't hear her as that time in her life crept to the forefront of her mind . The accident had been bad enough on its own . She had basically learned to walk again after they replaced part of her hip . And she learned her dad was sick around the same time . Add to that the broken relationship with her brother and losing Jon and their baby within hours of each other , before she had been able to fully wrap her head around the fact that she had gotten pregnant . And she had sank into a depression . Her Grandparents had taken her in and loved her .

But Ashley had been the person who had taken her hand and forced her to come out of the darkness and really start living life again . Ashley's way although direct was also very patient and through the experience they had grown as close as sisters . And despite Ashley pushing her out of her comfort zone from time to time , she knew that her friend would always be there to catch her if she fell again . It was a nice feeling to be so unconditionally loved by someone who chose to care and not someone who was obligated to .  
Colby was silent for a moment before he apologized " I'm sorry . I know its none of my business . It just seems like you two are close is all and i'm sensing how tense you are and desperately wanted to break the ice . You must think i'm a total nosy asshole , though ."  
Kristeena sighed and allowed herself to relax as she assured him " No . I don't think that you're an asshole or anything like that . Its just that i've been through a lot of stuff that made me ... weak . But thanks to love and support from Ashley and a few other people in my life , i'm getting stronger now and i don't like to look back at that part of my past because i'm afraid to slip up and set myself back . If that makes sense . " She explained . He smiled warmly and said " It does . A lot of sense actually ." He was silent for a moment before he continued . " I do think that you're a lot smarter and a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for though . And i'm glad that you had Ashley to help you get through on the darkest of those days . This might sound odd . But i think you would have done it on your own if you had to though . Mostly because you don't strike me as a weak person . And like i said .. Your ex is an idiot . Because even though we just met i can tell that you're not the average girl . You're kind hearted and you deserve to be treated well and have fun . Besides , that smile is too pretty to hide . And i promise you that if you agree hang out with me sometime , i'll do everything in my power to make sure it stays there ."

Hearing the sincerity in his tone she said softly . " Thank you ... for being so sweet " And he smiled over at her and said " You don't need to thank me . Trust me . Its my pleasure ." Before adding in a flirty tone . " But i mean . If you really want to thank me , you could agree to let me meet up with you sometime tomorrow afternoon . " She laughed and surprised even herself as she agreed " Alright .. on one condition though . "  
" Just name it and i'm in ." He grinned his eyes sparkling with happiness and she smiled back and said " That its not a date , date . I'm supposed to be going to the beach with Ash tomorrow anyway and she has been dying to make some new friends in Florida . So how about you invite a few of your friends along and we can all hang out together . " " That sounds fair , i guess . But only if you're wearing a bikini and let me buy you something to drink ." He flirted " I don't drink ... especially during the day . " She said and he chuckled and said " It doesn't have to be alcohol . But surely you drink water or lemonade or something . Oh and by he way , i noticed that you didn't shoot down the bikini idea " " No .. i guess i didn't . " She admitted . Before adding . " But i also have a very nice coverup i'm planning on bringing , soo .. " He laughed and said " No problem . I mean , you can't swim in it and the water is to nice not to take a dip . We'll just play it by ear about that lemonade though , huh ? " He asked and she smiled and said " Yes , i drink lemonade on water more than anything . It depends on my mood ." " Well , then it sounds like we have ourselves a date then . " " No . it sounds like we have ourselves a non date , date then ."  
She corrected with a smile . He chuckled and she finally really started to relax as he pulled up in front of their apartment complex and before she could open the door , quickly got out of the car .  
Running around to open her door . He insisted on walking her to their front door and when she had unlocked it , she turned around nervously not sure what to expect because he was standing right next to her . His arm outstretched as he leaned slightly against the doorframe . He smiled and pushed off the wall to stand in front of her . Making her even more nervous . But instead of trying to kiss her he reached for her hands and held them in both of his . His brown eyes were locked on hers as he murmured . " I'm really happy i met you tonight , Kristeena . And i'm even more happy that you agreed to give me a chance to get to know you . I'll call you tomorrow to talk details of when and where you want to meet up . But i want you to know that i'm really looking forward to getting to spend some time getting to know you better . " " I am too . " She admitted as she heard the sincerity in his tone . And he said " Until tomorrow then .. " And lifted her hand to his lips . Placing a light kiss on the top as he leaned down . His whiskers tickling her skin and making her heart flutter in a way that it hadn't since Jon . She heard her soft intake of breath escape before she could call it back , and knew that he heard it too as he lifted his eyes to hers and gave her a soft knowing smile . His eyes darkening to a deep dark brown that reminded her of pools of dark chocolate as he reluctantly lowered her hands and murmured " I hope you have sweet dreams tonight , sweetheart ." " Thank you ." She said softly before he let go of her hands and stood back and watched her enter her apartment . Standing there until she had shut the door and locked it behind her before she heard his footfalls as he made his way down the stairs .  
She had leaned back against the door and sighed almost dreamily and she knew that if she let herself she could catch feelings for that man .

Unfortunately , her happiness hadn't lasted long though . When after a quick shower as she pulled out an old teeshirt to wear to bed . Only to look down to discover that her hand was holding one of the old Mox shirts that Jon had given her . After a long debate with herself and convincing herself it was just an old comfy teeshirt and she was ready to move on from him , maybe even with Colby , she slipped it on and crawled into bed .

But when she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep . It wasn't Colby's dark brown eyes and lean body that had invaded her erotic dream . But instead , it was the man whos blue eyes and dimpled grin and big body that she knew so well , who made love to her in her dreams .

And when she woke up a short while ago , she was filled with guilt and was starting to second guess if she should go through with her plans to meet Colby . And the kicker was that her guilt had nothing to do with disappointing him . And had everything to do with feeling as if she were somehow betraying Jon . Because even though she knew she might never see him again . He was still very much the man who owned her heart , and if last nights dream was any indication , her body as well .  
And she felt well and truly screwed at the realization that no matter how ready she told herself she was , she might never be able to love anyone like she loved JD . She had given everything to him . Her heart , her body , her dreams of forever . They all belonged to him . But he had never really , belonged to her . And that knowledge , even after all this time . Hurt like hell .


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey all ! Sorry i haven't posted in forever . I'm hoping things go better for me in the new year and i can start posting more frequently again . Thanks to anyone who has been hanging in there and is still reading and following . You're greatly appreciated ! With that said , i hope you enjoy the update . We're still in Summer of 2012 in this one and will be for awhile . Backstory is so important to me in this fan fiction because i feel like it adds depth to the characters and creates a solid foundation to how their relationship ended up this way . Enjoy !**

 **Summer 2012**

Kristeena tried to pretend sleep as she heard Ashley move down the hall towards her room.  
She ignored the soft knock before Ashley being Ashley ,let herself into her room.  
"I know you're awake so you can stop faking,Krissy." She smirked as she sat down on the bed and handed her a bottle of water . Busted , Kristeena sat up and accepted the water . Twisting off the cap and taking a long sip as Ashley lifted a cup of coffee to her own lips and did the same . " So , i take it you had an even better night with Colby , last night , than i thought you would ?" Ashley grinned like a cheshire cat as she gestured to Kristeena with a wave of her hand .

Not following , Kristeena looked down at herself wearing nothing but her bed sheet and realized that sometime in the middle of the night she had stripped off her shirt and tossed it aside and with a blush she remembered when it had likely happened . " So ... I'm assuming that Colby was at least half as good as Claudio was then ? " Ashley chuckled as Kristeena hunched down into the sheet and murmured " Honestly , I wouldn't know . "

Ashley gave her the side eye before she said "Aww come on . You're not really gonna try to deny it when i come home to find you wearing nothing but a sheet and terrible just fucked hair , are you? " Kristeena's eyes flew over to the mirror that hung above her dresser and ran a shaky hand through her hair as she gasped " Oh my god ! " as she looked around the room for her discarded tee shirt .  
Unable to locate it , she gathered the sheet around her and started to climb off the bed to grab a clean one , but before she could get to her feet , Ashley reached out and said in a serious tone "Hey , i was only teasing . You don't have to tell me anything . But for the record , you don't have anything to be embarrassed about . It is perfectly healthy to give into the desire to have sex . You're a grown woman who is single so you have nothing to be ashamed of . In fact , i'm actually happy for you and proud that you let yourself have a little fun last night . If i'm being honest though , i am a bit surprised that he isn't still here because you aren't a one night stand kind of girl . And because you look like you had one hell of a good night ."

Ashley teased . Upsetting Kristeena further . " Stop ! I didn't .. i didn't have sex with Colby last night." "You didn't? " Ashley asked,clearly confused as she looked at her questioningly " No . I didn't . In fact , I didn't have sex at all .. not really anyway." She said before sighing and elaborating. "Look,Colby brought me home and walked me to the door and kissed my hand when he said goodbye . " Aww , that was sweet . " Ashley said . Adding , " he seems like a nice enough guy . " " He does . I mean , i'm pretty sure he would have stayed the night if i had asked . But i didn't and he didn't push . Like i said , he walked me to the door and waited until i got in and locked the door before he left ." Kristeena explained

" Hmm . " Ashley pondered , and Kristeena was about to question what the hmm was about , when Ashley asked in all seriousness . " Well if you didn't sleep with Colby then who did you sleep with ? " She must have seen something in the look of Kristeena's face and quickly added . "Hey,i'm not judging.I mean,i went home with Claudio last night and fucked his brains out ! Frankly , i'm surprised i can even walk this morning but we'll get to that later . Right now,we're talking about you . So tell me..who was this mystery man who clearly rocked your world last night ? And do i have to go kick his ass since he isn't here now ? "

Kristeena bit her lip and lifted the sheet up to her face peeking over the top of it . Feeling a bit silly now , as she murmured. "Jon." She watched Ashley's eyes grow huge and blink rapidly in utter shock before she repeated " Jon . Jon who? .." And then ,"Oh god Krissy..but how? When? " She stammered and Kristeena said "Relax..remember i said i didn't 'really' sleep with anyone? Well what i meant by that was,that he wasn't actually here . But every time i closed my eyes he was there in my mind . Looking at me with those eyes and that smile . Making love to me , and whispering the sweetest sexiest things in my ear just like he used to . He always knew just what to say and do to make me feel beautiful and sexy . It felt so good . So real . If i close my eyes , i can still almost smell him and feel him . Needless to say i got carried away and well ..." " Oh ! Thank god , it was just a dream . Geez Krissy ... don't scare me like that girly . I mean , i know you loved Jon and that he was a big part of your life for a long time . But you haven't seen him in years . And ... i'm not trying to sound mean . But don't you think he has moved on by now ? I mean , he was already cheating on you and broke your heart before the accident . And he never showed up after . I think he proved the type of man he is and that wasn't the type of man you believed him to be . "

" Yeah .. I guess he wasn't . " Kristeena admitted , as she felt tears well in her eyes and spill out . Her friend instantly softened her tone when she saw her tears , as she apologized " I'm sorry ,Krissy . I didn't mean to sound blase . Its just hard to think of him as this great man , because i know how hurt you were when it ended . And i know that it still hurts . But as much as it hurts ... i think that maybe you should try to move on . you know ? You deserve to be happy and make new memories with someone who will love you just as much as you love them . You deserve love , Krissy . You're young and beautiful and have the kindest heart . And there is a lucky man somewhere just waiting to love and cherish you . And trust me ... as great as sex is . There is no greater feeling in the world than making love with someone who loves you back . Its incredible .. " Ashley said wistfully .

" Yeah . I know . " Kristeena agreed , missing Ashley's tone and the far away look in her eyes as she spoke . Kristeena had thought she had had that with Jon . Had never once second guessed their love ... until he had broken her heart and lost the one tangible reminder of it after she miscarried after the crash that had almost taken her life . She had still had hope even then . That he would hear about the accident and come to see her . That he would come back and tell her he had made a mistake and realized he still loved her and wanted to try again . But he had never shown up and it had never stopped hurting . Even after all this time .

So yes , logically she knew she should try to move on . But she also knew in her heart that wasn't going to be so easy to do , after last night and how even the thought of another man made her feel guilty even now . So much so that even her subconscious felt the need to remind her just who she belonged to last night in her dreams.  
But looking at her friend who had held her so many times as she cried her heart out over Jon , she knew that she owed it to her and to herself to try to leave JD in the past . After all , Ash was right . It had been years with no word from him and Florida was supposed to be a fresh start in both of their lives . So determined to at least try , she dried her eyes as best she could . She was tired of crying over Jon . She had wasted to many tears on him over the past few years and for what ? He didn't even care and probably rarely thought about her . And if and when he did , it was probably in amusement that he had so easily taken her virginity and her heart . She knew it wasn't healthy for her to live in the past . But as far as she had come , and as humiliating as it was to admit , even to herself . She wasn't over him . Yet . But she would be . This was her new start . A second chance to get it right . She deserved more than dreams of the past . She deserved to love and to be loved and hopefully , one day , she would find someone who could make her feel like Jon made her feel , but in reality and not just in her dreams which was all Jon really ever was . A dream , that no matter how real it felt or how much she wanted it to be real never was . Their whole time together was based on her childish dreams and foolish heart that made her believe in a future that was never going to be hers . If life had taught her one thing though , it was that fairytales weren't real and prince charming didn't exist . Gone was her innocence and even though she wanted love , she would never allow her heart to be foolish again . It hurt to much .

After a nice hot shower , Kristeena was feeling much better and went to join Ashley who was getting ready for their day at the beach.  
"Colby called while you were in the shower and asked me to have you call him when you got out . Just a heads up ... from what Claudio said i think they're planning to meet us at the beach after they're done at the gym." Her friend said happily as she adjusted the straps of her red bikini .  
They wore about the same size clothes and often borrowed from each others wardrobe but the bikini that Ashley had chosen for herself was much skimpier than Kristeena would have ever chosen . But her friend looked incredible in it.  
She still marveled at the fact that Ashley despite having a child a few years ago,had no visible stretchmarks to speak of . While she , who hadn't become a mother yet had a few small round scars on her side from where they had inserted a tube into her lung and a scar on her hip from where they had placed pins and inserted a new socket to replace the area that had been shattered .  
Even though her doctors had made the smallest incision possible , she was self conscious about them sometimes,even though she knew that she should feel proud of them because it meant she survived . But the truth was,it was a constant reminder of how perfect her life had been until she had gotten her heart broken when she lost Jon and their son or daughter.

Trying to put off getting in her own bikini she sat on the edge of Ashley's bed and smiled as she reminded her that she hadn't yet given her details of her evening with Claudio.  
And Ashley , not one to be shy about those things had given her a full on play by play as she described in detail ,what he looked and felt like and how he was dominant in bed."I'm telling you . Based purely on sex , i don't think i've ever felt that damn good before.  
Who knew that Swiss men were so damned talented and manly? " She chuckled.  
Kristeena chuckled too and teased "I think the better question is how the hell did we end up going on a beach date with the first two men we met in Florida ,who happen to both be wrestlers and have ties to cheese."  
Ashley giggled and said " Umm .. Okay . I get Colby..but what does Claudio have to do with cheese? " "He is Swiss,is he not?"  
She teased and watched as Ashley laughed."That was a 'cheezy ' joke " She giggled But went on to admit."You do have a point, i happen to like cheese though . I mean whats not to like? Cheese is melty and ooey gooey and tastes great on top of everything . It goes great with wine And it only gets better with age..." " Kristeena grinned at her friend and giggled as she said dreamily "It sure is tasty too..and let me tell you Swiss goes great on top of me...and under me . And next to me..and upside down with me..." Kristeena felt her jaw drop open as she said."Holy shit..what the hell did that man do to you?" To which Ashley giggled and said."I'll tell you more later . But right now,you need to take your cute ass in there,and put your bikini on so you can call Colby before we leave.  
Now shoo shoo..I have to call the asshole and make sure Peyton is alright ."  
"Alright,i guess i'll go get ready . Geez , You're such a Mom sometimes." She chuckled . "Only when i need to be,and trust me.I have a good feeling about today so you need to get ready and prepare for the fun. " Ashley shrugged .  
"I hope your feeling is right. I'm a little scared." Kristeena admitted , but didn't elaborate. But Ashley smiled and said in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry . Colby won't bite ... well unless you want him too . " She added with a smirk and shut the door as Kristeena hurled a pillow in her direction.

She could still hear her friend laughing as she made her way back into her own room and started to get ready for her non date beach date. And after getting off the phone with Colby,she found herself once again looking forward to it.  
Yeah,she had a good feeling about today. She thought to herself as they headed out the door. Little did she know that it was the start of something that she never expected that would change her entire future . And that it would have nothing to do with Colby Lopez.

Colby hadn't stopped grinning as he finished his workout. Kristeena had called him during the middle of it and he had went against his own rule and stopped long enough to answer her call and talk for a few minutes to firm up their plans .  
Claudio smirked as he finished his own workout and asked "So,i'm guessing she is still going to meet up with you today?"  
Colby's grin widened even more as he said " Yeah , she is . Man .. i can't wait to see her in her bikini . " "Did someone say bikini? " Colby heard a familiar voice say from nearby . He sighed , already knowing exactly who he would find , even as He glanced over his shoulder to confirm . And as expected ,saw Jon Good,smirking back at him . He groaned inwardly . Leave it to Good to overhear after he had purposely not invited him when,like he had promised Kristeena he would,asked a few of the other guys along .  
As much as he liked Jon,he knew that Jon was a bit of a ladies man and he hadn't wanted to have anyone there that would make her feel uncomfortable. Kristeena was shy and Jonathan Good would probably intimidate the shit out of her with how bold he was when he was on the hunt for his prey . And Jon would certainly set his sights on Kristeena . She was a beautiful woman and Jon liked beautiful women . If he was being honest with himself,there was another reason he hadn't included him,as well. Because even though he knew that Kristeena was shy,he also knew that sometimes the shyest sweetest girls fell for Jon's charm when he smiled at them with his dimples and blue eyes. And while it was true that he wouldn't want her to get hurt,like she inevitably would if she fell for Jon's charm . The main reason was because he didn't want to risk losing her attention to the other man . He had had to work hard to get her number and even harder to get her to agree to today .  
And even though he was pretty sure she was at least a little attracted to him,Colby knew that to her,this wasn't a date date and so she really didn't have to be around him today if she found someone else who caught her interest.

So,he sighed and admitted. "Yeah,i got a date." Claudio piped up then,slapping a heavy hand on his shoulder as he teased "But not a date date,Remember. " ,with a sly wink before taking a long sip of water.  
Unfortunately,Jon had still been standing there paying attention to every word and his eyes lit with interest,and a slow smile curling his lips as he said "So this bikini girl isn't your date afterall then? " "Thats just semantics , my friend . Trust me , it is a date . She is just shy and asked me to bring some friends along so she wouldn't feel pressured . She and her roommate are new in town and they don't know anyone so this is a good chance for them to meet people." Colby protested in what he hoped was a believable tone that didn't show his worry . Jon shimmied his shoulders and chewed his ever present gum as he processed this information . Clearly seeing through Colby's facade and amused that he was getting defensive about the title they were giving the date .

Colby was getting more annoyed by the second and as if sensing this,Jon said "So i can come along then, yeah? Meet this bikini girl that friend zoned you . You know,i've been told that i'm an amazing friend . maybe i can be her friend too. " Colby pressed his lips into a thin line,his anger growing now at how smug Jon was acting. " You're not invited , Good . She doesn't need or want a friend like you . And for your information,she didn't friend zone me." Colby said through his teeth . Fighting down the urge to punch the other man. Jon of course,just grinned wider and said "Touchy touchy there,aren't we Colbs? There is nothing wrong with being friends with a woman.I'm sure you two have a lot in common..skinny jeans..hair care..."  
"Shut it,Good!" "Oh .. i'm sorry . Did i offend you? Please forgive me...that wasn't my intent" He said in a mock apologetic tone , his hand to his heart grinning again as he chuckled."And listen to you,assuming that you know who or what friend she needs or wants . Rather presumptuous of you,Hmm Lopez ? "  
Colby had had enough ,so as he pushed past him to head in to take a shower as he huffed "Its not worth arguing with you about this ..I'm outta here. "But Jon,having fun with this and always needing the last word , taunted.  
"Its okay,man.I understand how it is..i'm used to it . Its been a burden my whole life.I don't get invited out on non date dates because other men are scared of having to compete with me for a ladies' affections . I mean , we can't all be like a baby deer, naturally beautiful at all . Its a curse really.." He continued to poke. Until Colby,frustrated to the point of exploding yelled." Fine come if you want! I can't stop you anyway ! But just for the record i'm not scared of competition..and even if i was i wouldn't get any from you!" Jon grinned and said. " Hey , Thanks for the invite ,man! I'll be there and just to be friendly .. i'll bring along some tanning oil for your bikini girl and offer to help her put it on. "  
"You're not gonna touch her with a ten foot pole." " Aww,well...thats... flattering.I mean,i know i'm blessed . But i think ten feet is a bit generous , even for me . My pole is more along the line of ten inches ." "Fuck off,Good!" " Oh i will...If this chick is as hot as i'm thinking she is since you've been grinning like an idiot all morning . But i'm bored of this conversation.I'll see you there." He ended and head held high,strutted into the locker room to take a shower as he sang Kings of Leons , Sex on Fire, aloud . Claudio looked at Colby and shook his head with a chuckle said " You walked right into that my friend . " " Yeah , i fucking know it . Damn ! That guy makes me so mad ! Who the hell does he think he is inviting himself on my date . " Colby complained . Claudio chuckled and reminded him . " You mean your non date date . " Colby glared at him and said " Gee thanks for the reminder that i was friend zoned . You're a great friend . " Claudio held his hands up and said " Hey , i didn't make the stipulations . I'm just reminding you not to get ahead of yourself , is all . You can't go into this thing thinking you already won the girl . From what Ashley said , Kristeena isn't exactly an easy lay . And if you want her you are going to need to work for it and earn her respect BEFORE you earn her goodies . For the record , i think you need someone like her in your life . Someone sweet and worth the effort . " " Yeah , well i don't disagree with that . But i also need to get laid . " Colby grumbled . Claudio laughed and said " I can't disagree with that either . But trust me , the right woman is worth waiting for . " Colby scoffed and said " Oh please ... you're one to talk . Mister i got laid without even trying . Geez why can't Kristeena be more like her friend . " Colby groaned . Claudio shook his head and said " First , just because Ashley didn't make me wait , doesn't mean she isn't a good woman . We had sex , but she is more than a good lay . She has her own career , and is a single mother to a little girl . She is smart and kind and not afraid to be sexual . And second , just because Kristeena is more guarded doesn't make her less of a woman . Her ex really messed with her head apparently and broke her heart . "

" Yeah and .. " Colby asked . Waiting for Claudio to make his point . Claudio sighed and said " And , all i'm saying is if you are serious about having an interest in this girl than don't be a jerk . Have patience and show her respect and for heavens sake , don't play with her emotions . Commit yourself to her and woo her . And whatever you do , don't fuck other girls behind her back and make her catch feelings only to break her heart . If you do , you won't have just Ashley to answer to but myself as well . " " Whatever ... you don't even know this girl . Why should you care . " Colby scoffed . " Because she is Ashley's best friend and as much as i love you man , i know how you can be with girls . Kristeena deserves better . " Colby didn't like Claudio's explanation and briefly wondered if his Swiss friend might have his eye on Kristeena too . Despite nailing her best friend the night before . The thought was unsettling because Claudio had charm like Jon , but was also capable of commitment . Something Colby himself struggled with . But fortunately he wasn't an idiot . He knew he had to play it cool to even have a shot with Kristeena . And Claudio was right about one thing . A woman like Kristeena was worth it . Not that he would wait forever . No , he was a man and had needs and a list of women he could call at any time if he needed sex . But that wasn't his priority right now . He had set his sights of Kristeena . And Colby was a man who always found a way to get what he wanted no matter what .

Kristeena and Ashley had been halfway there when Ashley's ex had decided he needed to bring Peyton home for a few hours.  
An argument had ensued because Ashley didn't want to ditch Kristeena to play his mind games . Ashley knew how nervous Kristeena was and had promised to be there for her . Having known her friends ex long enough at this point , Kristeena knew that he was going to get nasty if he didn't get his way , so she motioned to Ashley to just have him drop her off and they would take her along with them.  
Ashley was hesitant because afterall,this was a date for her as well . And although she had told Claudio about Peyton , she hadn't gotten to the point where she wanted him to meet her daughter . She wasn't even sure if he liked children . But Kristeena pointed out that this was going to have to happen sooner or later if they were getting involved for more than just sex, and although later would have been preferred it was out of her control at the moment.  
Besides,this would also be a good test to see how he reacted to how her ex treated her . Would protect her if need be,if he were to grab her again like he was prone to do.  
Or leave her to fend for herself . She really liked Claudio for more than just sex . But it was important to her that the next man she gave her heart to didn't break it . She didn't expect the guy to be Peyton's father because unfortunately , she already had one . But she didn't ever want a man like her most recent ex around her daughter again . And the truth was , as strong of a woman as she knew she was , it was nice to be with a man who made her feel safe and help her fight her battles .

So they went back into the apartment and got Peyton's suit ready and after her ex had left,they took her to the beach with them.  
The guys weren't supposed to meet them for an hour or so anyway. So they decided to take Peyton out in the water.  
A half hour in,Claudio showed up early and Kristeena waved Ashley off to go see him for a moment . So she could explain to him what was going on and have a bit of alone time with him before Colby got there.  
Kristeena held Peyton's hands and lifted her up as the waves splashed around their legs . Playing in the water as her goddaughter squealed and laughed with her childish joy.  
"Out!" The little girl demanded ,pointing her chubby finger towards the water and Kristeena,unable to deny her anything ,picked her up on her good hip and waded a bit further into the water . She had a tight grip on her as the waves crashed up around them and she held her aloft on the crest of the wave and chirped. "Peyton ,is a surfer girl !" Which made the small girl smile and belly laugh.  
Kristeena found herself laughing too , as they continued to play . This was the first time since they left Cincinnati that she had felt so carefree.

After awhile,Peyton grew tired of the water and Kristeena was grateful to have a reason to sit down. She had probably overdone it a bit . Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with her god daughter . Doing so always gave her hope that she too might be blessed with another child one day . She had accepted that becoming a Mom at seventeen would not have been easy , but if she hadn't miscarried , she would have kept the baby and loved him or her and would have taken on that responsibility with or without Jon by her side . As she walked out of the water and set Peyton to her feet ,she watched the little curly haired sandy blonde haired girl,run a few feet ahead of her and not for the first time thought how she could have passed for Jon's daughter . The thought made her miss her own son or daughter even more . What could have been still weighed heavily on her mind even though she knew it was pointless. The only thing she knew for certain was that if and when she ever was blessed with another chance at motherhood,she wouldn't do anything to place that precious life in jeopardy. If she would only have known that she was pregnant that night,she never would have gotten into that car and went to Jon's and seen that woman at his door . Who knows , she might have been with him still to this day if they decided to work it out for the babies sake . ' And he would be miserable and resent you for trapping him ,even though you would never do so purposely.' Her mind pointed out . And that was the last thing she would have ever wanted.  
To make him stay with her out of obligation.

She smiled down at Peyton as she ran back to her and looked up at her as she said "Who dat man,Auntie Teena? " And pointed behind her . But when Kristeena looked in that direction whoever the girl had been referring to was gone.  
She frowned,before she decided to shrug it off and looked back down at her Goddaughter and said "I guess whoever it was was nobody important . Come on princess, lets go build a sand castle ." She said with a smile.  
And the little girl bounced excitedly,her curls bouncing on her head as she grabbed her hand and took off to find a spot to sit near their towels and the two lost themselves as they started on their sand castle.

Little did she know that the man who Peyton had seen watching them had moved down the beach and was still watching them from afar . His blue eyes locked on the two who remained oblivious to his stunned gaze .


	31. Chapter 31

**Summer 2012**

 **Jon's POV**

Jon stood there stock still and watched the petite brunette woman and the small blonde curly haired girl , jump the waves that only went to the woman's ankles.  
Both of them laughing and smiling,oblivious that they were being watched as the woman picked the little girl up and carried her a bit deeper into the water . She held her on her hip as the waves crashed up just high enough to kiss her perky bikini top covered nipples . The hard points poking through the soaked material almost obscenely , making his mouth water as her tits bounced with every jumped wave .  
"Peyton's a surfer girl!" The woman said in a sing song voice as she held her out above the crest of the water , and he felt his heart threatening to beat out of his chest as she turned towards him,her eyes were covered with large black sunglasses so he couldn't see them but everything else from her laugh and smile to her lightly tanned skin and perfect curves , screamed at him that this woman was no stranger to him . But instead,someone who knew quite intimately ... in and out of the bedroom .

He could have sworn that the woman in question was his Teeny . But that was impossible he told himself yet again . The last he heard she was still in Cincinnati,working as a nurse at the same hospital she had been in the last time he had seen her . He had caught sight of her once ,just before he moved to Florida . She was with one of her friends and it was pouring down rain as the two women ran from the building holding an empty trash bag above their heads which did little good considering the wind that blew the raindrops all around and caught in the bag . She had been laughing , carefree ... genuinely happy looking that day . Her beautiful smile like a ray of sunshine on that gloomy day . And even though he had sat in his truck for hours waiting for her to come out,because there were so many things he wanted to explain to her about why he had stayed away,so many things that he needed her to know about how he felt,he hadn't been able to force his body to exit his truck to confront her . Not knowing that he might destroy her all over again by dumping this all on her as he was about to leave . He hadn't realized until that very moment that he hadn't come there just to say goodbye though . In fact , he hadn't admitted it to himself that he still wanted her .. still loved her . Okay , so maybe a part of him was hoping that she would ask him to take her with him to Florida . Far from the memories of his hellish childhood and all of the people who didn't want them to be together .

He wouldn't have hesitated to grant her wish if she had only asked . The ring that he had slipped back into his lock box that morning when he had accepted a package that contained the ring and a note telling him to stay away from her forever , a few days after he placed it on her finger in the hospital , had somehow found its way into his pocket when he went to go see her that last day . He had told himself that he intended to give it to her again ,, this time with her being conscious instead of drugged up and unaware he was even there . He had convinced himself it was intended as a goodbye gift since he knew he would never give it to anyone else . But that too was a lie , he had wanted to give it to her as a promise to her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her as his wife . After all they had been through , he needed her to know he still loved her . That she was the love of his life and his greatest wish was to make her happy every single day.  
She deserved to be happy...and from what he saw that day , she was . With the ring suddenly weighing heavily in his pocket,he had watched her and her friend climb into the car and pull away . Leaving him alone once again . He sat there for a long time . Until eventually Sami called him and asked what time he should be there the next morning to help load the truck . Eventually , he had slowly driven home to the place they had first made love . Knowing that it would be the last time he slept in that bed was bittersweet because he had been forced to accept that they were completely over with no chance of reconciling again .

He snapped back to the present as he continued to watch the woman and child playing in the surf.  
She really was the spitting image of Kristeena and undeniably the main thing that was throwing him off aside that it wasn't probable, was the child with her.  
But then as they got out of the water and she came closer,he noticed the blonde curls and dimpled cheeks and his world stopped as he wondered if she could have been pregnant back then and not told him . But that was crazy . Kristeena wouldn't have kept his kid from him . He shook the crazy thought off as he told himself it was impossible,because even if she had been carrying his baby,he was sure to find out in the nine months of pregnancy .

After all , they did have a few mutual friends in common . One of them surely would have mentioned it even if they didn't know he was the Dad. There was also his devastating realization that,no child could have possibly survived that accident , it had almost killed Teeny.  
Just the memory of seeing her lying broken and bruised in that hospital bed was enough to make him feel ill.  
'We almost lost her .. ' He heard Elaine's voice echo through his head. Those words had gutted him . Just having the knowledge that she could have been gone forever,and never know the truth had sent him into somewhat of a downward spiral.  
The fact that he couldn't see her no matter how many times he had tried , and the angry text from the phone he had given her , telling him to leave her the hell alone that coincided with the certified package that showed up at his door that contained his Grandmothers ring , only made it worse . So when he was traveling he had slipped back into his old ways . He hadn't brought anyone back to his home , into his bed . But he was ashamed to admit that to this day , he was still living that lifestyle . Going through women like kleenex because none of them compared to Kristeena . He couldn't even face her if this was her,he thought to himself. She deserved better than to be with someone with the lifestyle that he led.

But it was a moot point ,he told himself . It couldn't have been her anyway . It couldn't be ... his mind and his eyes must be playing tricks on him again . Lately he had been thinking about her a lot . Missing her and wondering if she was happy , as he was prone to do . But still , Teeny wouldn't have a child that age . Because if she did he would have been the Dad and there was no way that she would have kept something like that from him he reminded himself yet again .  
But still,as they sat down to build a sandcastle he waited and watched from afar . Silently admiring the woman's beauty . She looked so much like his Kristeena but she wasn't her . Teeny was the woman the only woman he had ever loved and the only woman he ever would love . There would be no marriage and babies in his future . That dream was long dead and it would stay that way forever.  
But still,he found that he was unable to take his eyes off the two. Until he felt a sharp pinch on his toe and looked down to shake a sand crab off of it . Unfortunately , when he lifted his eyes again the woman and child were gone . Like they had never been there.  
He looked for her for a few moments,But when he saw Colby walking down the beach,he got up and no longer in the mood to fuck with Colby about his girl . Not in the mood to do anything but go home and drink himself to sleep in an effort to numb himself enough to fall into a dreamless sleep , where he wouldn't have to dream of a life with Kristeena that would never be his . He turned and walked back the way he had come . Not sticking around to see Colby smile and greet the woman he might someday marry . When he would never have a future with the woman of his dreams .

"Hi ladies." Colby greeted them as he walked towards the spot they were set up . Kristeena and Ashley looked in his direction and smiled . Ashley who was play wrestling with Claudio nearby,gave a small wave before she squealed as Claudio scooped her up and ran towards the water,throwing her in . Colby chuckled as he looked down at Kristeena,happy to see that Jon was nowhere in sight. Kristeena looked up at him from where she was lying on her stomach in the sand building a sandcastle with a little girl he hadn't noticed before . Kristeena sat up as gracefully as she could muster and brushed the sand from her body . Colby's eyes followed her hand for a moment as she brushed the sand from her breasts and as if catching himself , he cleared his throat and forced his eyes away to land on Peyton. He looked a little taken aback but recovered quickly smiling as he knelt down and asked Peyton "And who are you,angel? " "Peyton!" The little girl giggled a blush pinkening her chubby cheeks as she moved behind Kristeena's arm and hid her face. Peeking out at him from around it as he continued to smile at her."You didn't tell me you had a little one." He commented and Kristeena bristled slightly and said "Would that be a problem?" His eyes slid to hers and he was still smiling his eyes sincere as he said " No . Not at all..How could you being a mommy to an angel as sweet as her be any problem? " He asked as he waved at Peyton who waved back and giggled. Kristeena felt herself relax as she admitted. "Unfortunately,i'm not her Mommy...Ashley is.I'm just her Godmother." "Oh..well i would say she is doubly blessed have such an awesome Mommy and an amazing Godmommy." "Thank you ." "No thanks needed . You're good with her . Its clear that she loves you as much as you love her . Its so important for kids to know they're loved,you know?" Colby said thoughtfully .

"Yeah.." Kristeena said as her mind turned to Jon. And how he hadn't grown up with that . She pulled Peyton onto her lap and ruffled her curls as she gave her a gentle hug and placed a soft kiss on her baby soft curls and imagining Jon at Peyton's age and how nobody ,except his late Grandmother when she had been around ,had ever called him an angel or played with him in the sand . How he hadn't been cuddled and his curls hadn't been lovingly ruffled and a smile had never brought his dimples out when he was told he was loved,because he hadn't been told he was loved,like a little one should be.  
Her heart still ached for the little boy who had been dealt such a shitty life from the start.

Unfortunately,Colby had noticed the faraway look in her eyes and she felt his fingers stroke her cheek as he said "Hey,where did you go?" She gave him a forced smile..suddenly not feeling as optimistic about today as she had.  
But he was being so sweet and so she shrugged and said "Its nothing.I think i'm just thirsty and i believe that someone owes me a drink." She reminded him with a cheeky grin . He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back as he said. "Well,on that note,,would you like to come with me to get something to drink? " "I do but.." She motioned to Peyton and he smiled and said "We can take her with ... no biggie." Ashley hearing this as she approached and toweled off ,she smiled as she said "Thats sweet of you Colby, but you don't have to do that.I am her mother go on ahead you two . Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me so i could have a little alone time with Claudio." Ashley said to Kristeena . "Its no trouble,really.." Kristeena protested,suddenly realizing she wanted the comforting presence of her Goddaughter to act as a barrier between herself and Colby.  
Ashley either didn't pick up on her panic or was trying to urge her to take a leap of faith and go on her own,as she smiled and insisted . " No really . Its okay..I don't want to impose." "Please" Kristeena mouthed as she wrapped the sheer sarong around her hips, and Ashley took the cue and said awkwardly."How about we all go together.I know i've worked up a thirst being out in this sun so long."  
Kristeena bit back a smirk as she thought to herself that her friend's thirst probably had more to do with the heavy makeout session she and Claudio had been having as they play wrestled in the sand and in the waves a few minutes ago . But kept her mouth shut not wanting her friend to change her mind and send her on her own with Colby.  
"Sure,sounds like a plan." Colby happily agreed and reached for Kristeena's hand. Peyton,having taken a shine to Colby already shyly moved between them and forced their hands apart so that she could hold both of their hands and all of them laughed as they took off towards the snack bar."Hey,what happened to you bringing friends with you?" Kristeena asked,as it dawned on her that aside from Claudio he had come alone."I guess i just didn't want to share you is all." Colby teased,even though the truth was that all of the small group had bailed at the last to spend time with their lady friends somewhere else since Jon had seemed hell bent on messing with other people's girls,that day.  
He bit his lip and discreetly glanced around . Fearful of seeing Jon somewhere lurking around just waiting for his chance to intrude .

Grateful that it appeared that Jon had changed his mind and stayed away . Even though Colby didn't see the appeal,Jon pulled the most ass of any of them and it amused him to steal their potential hook ups right from under their noses . Kristeena was too sweet and vulnerable for the likes of him but may just be ripe for the picking to a man who could ooze charm when he chose to,to get his way with whomever whenever he wanted . Only to toss them aside for the next girl who caught his attention. She laughed and teased. "Wow,someone is laying it on thick . Good thing your cute or this would reek of desperation." To which he could only laugh and ask. "So you think i'm cute ,huh? Thats good to know for future reference the next time i start reeking of desperation." "Yep..." She agreed with a laugh ,adding  
"...the cute card can work wonders." To which the tiny girl in between them looked up at him and fluttered her lashes as she said "Me is cute,too." Everyone laughed but Colby smiled down at her as he agreed. "Yes you are, as a fellow cutie,what would Princess Peyton like from the snack bar?" He asked,as her eye lit up and she started to list off all kinds of sweet treats that she wanted before veering off into some new doll she wanted for her birthday.

By the time they got to the snack bar,Peyton had both men wrapped around her little finger . Therefore when both men went to pay for their drinks they had not only insisted on paying for herself and Ashley but each man bought Peyton something as well. Ashley had insisted she have a water which Claudio had paid for along with a bag of animal crackers and Colby had went straight for the icecream when the little girls eyes lit up upon seeing the cones topped with rainbow sprinkles.  
Kristeena grabbed a ton of napkins and Colby looked at her puzzled as they started to head back onto the beach.  
She took a sip of her lemonade slush as not even halfway back,the cone started to drip onto Colby's shoulder from where he was holding her in one arm.  
His other hand in Kristeena's. He looked down at the chocolate streak that slid down his chest,the rainbow sprinkles Peyton had conned him into paying extra for,all over her chin and chubby hand. Kristeena giggled as she reached to wipe at Peyton's chocolaty hand and arm .As more of it dripped from her chin onto Colby's chest.

Kristeena didn't notice how Colby's eyes were following her and how his smile reached them as she giggled and tried to fight the losing battle that was icecream on a hot day in a two year olds hands . She didn't think twice when she used a clean napkin and wiped at Colby's chest and arm Until she heard his sharp intake of breath as her fingers slid across his bare chest.  
"Sorry." She gasped as she realized what she had done and tried to turn her face away but before she could she felt his fingers beneath her chin gently urging her to look at him before he said softly. "Its okay . You don't have to be scared of me Kristeena .I wouldn't ever get upset with you or hurt you . You can trust me . I'm sure it doesn't come as a surprise that i'm very very attracted to you but i'm not going to push.I can and will control myself because i want to get to know you for real . And i must say , from what i've seen so far you're worth getting to know . So please...just try to relax and enjoy today.  
I'm having fun and i hope you are too. No pressure . " "I am having fun ... but you have icecream all over you...Ugh,such a mess.." She sighed and once again reached to wipe icecream off of him as Peyton,while they had been talking decided to wipe her face on him like her own personal napkin. Their eyes both turned to the little girl who was smiling at him . Everything from mouth from nose to chin, surrounded by a heavy layer of chocolate and sprinkles,and she had some in her hair and on her nose as well as more on her hand.  
They both started laughing at how unplussed she was about being covered in the sticky mess . And before she could stop her,Peyton reached up and 'shared' with Colby,smearing her hand on the side of his face and into his hair . He turned wide eyes to Kristeena as his mouth fell open and she burst into laughter at the picture he made. Peyton taking her Auntie Teena's cue, laughed even harder .  
he created . It was everywhere . On his face and in his beard and on the tip of his nose.

And when he she couldn't stop laughing even as she held up her hands and tried to apologize,he chuckled too and teased."Oh you think its funny huh? I bet you'll be singing a different tune when i share with you." "You wouldn't dare!" She giggled which he apparently took as a challenge as he said to Peyton.." What do you say,Princess P ! Lets get her.."  
To which Peyton happily agreed .Kristeena took off down the sand ,as they chased behind her .And the next thing she knew she felt Colby's arm wrap loosely around her waist as he pulled her back against the solid wall of his chest where both of them proceeded to rub their cheeks on either side of hers . Kristeena's squeals of protest blending with Colby's deeper laugh and Peyton's belly laughter .  
They continued to play for awhile . Before Peyton decided to go 'share' with Mommy and Claudio. Kristeena watched her run down the beach towards them before and only when Claudio scooped her up onto his shoulder ,did she realize that Colby still had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was caught against his chest. His laughter settled and she heard his breath hitch as she lifted her eyes up to him and he stared down into her eyes . She could feel the sexual tension in the salty air.  
Her emotions all over the place as she jumped between awareness of how close he held her in his strong arm and how nice it felt to be this close to a man after going so long without being this close to one,and something that bordered more along the line of terror as she saw him sway forward slightly ,his head dipping down as his eyes,heavy with lust, darted to her lips and back to her eyes . Silently asking her if he could kiss her or if he should stop.

When she stood frozen,torn between curiosity and fear,he dipped down a bit lower,moving his hand to cup her face and she felt his breath on her lips as her eyes drifted shut . He tilted her head back slightly as he caressed her face with his fingertips,and she felt his beard brush lightly against her skin and at the last moment she lowered her chin and lifted her hand to his chest,putting space between them..And although she knew he had to have been disappointed,just like he had promised ,he hadn't pushed and instead sighed softly and smiled as he dropped a light kiss on the tip of her nose instead and murmured. "Come on...lets go take a quick dip to wash this away and then we can hang out and talk for awhile while we finish our drinks. "Okay." Kristeena agreed ,removing her coverup as he took her drink and sat them near their towels . He reached for her hand and she took it and they walked towards the water,guilt washing over her as she thought about how at the precise moment before his lips had been about to press against her,thoughts of Jon had popped into her as he smiled at her as they walked towards the water . Her hope dwindling as she realized that try as she might . The memory of Jon was still there . Refusing to go away and let her have a few carefree hours of fun,with a man who wasn't him . A fresh wave of guilt washing over her as Colby smiled at her and challenged . " Race you . " Before taking her hand and running into the waves .

Colby was having fun,despite the fact that every time Kristeena started to relax and he tried to get close to her,she froze . Still , that didn't do anything to dissuade his interest in the petite brunette.  
He hadn't been lying when he had told her that he wanted to get to know her for just her ,he was a man and just because he was on his best behavior ,didn't mean he hadn't taken every inch of her in.  
She was beautiful and sexy as hell in her aqua blue bikini,that was just a shade paler than her incredible eyes. Her suit wasn't as showy as her friend Ashleys was,but it showed off her curves in a way that said she wasn't trying to hard to be sexy but still look like she had made some effort.  
While they were out in the water,he had coaxed her out deeper into the waves purposely to be able to see the wet material cling to her skin . He had delayed getting out of the water upon seeing how her pert nipples were pressing against the wet material of her bikini top . Hard as pebbles as the air hit them,he could make out the distinct outline that told him she had her nipples pierced . A knowledge that surprised him a little,but he wasn't complaining . He longed to close the distance between them and drag his thumbs across the tips,giving the piercings a gentle tug,as he cupped the soft globes in his hands . His mind had wandered to how she would react if he had been so bold . Would she have shivered in sensual awareness at his touch and pressed herself further into his palm,or would she have shoved him away and cursed him before running as far and as fast as she could away from him?

Now,as they walked up the beach he watched her perfect bottom sway side to side ,The seat of her bottoms clinging to her cheeks as she tried to concentrate on the feeling of his toes in the hot sand to distract himself from the fantasies running through his head.  
He wasn't having much success though because she was incredible from head to tow . Her legs,long for her five foot frame were perfectly shaped from thigh to ankle,Her feet tiny and cute as she glanced over her shoulder and with a grin challenged "Race you!" before she took off in a jog ahead of him . Her breasts bouncing on her chest with each inch of sand her feet touched . Not wanting to bring attention to himself and the predicament he found himself in,he started to jog after her but made very little effort to catch up with her needing this time to get himself under some control.  
But it was hard...or rather he was hard . He hoped she didn't notice because he really didn't want to scare her away . She was the first woman he had met since his most recent split with Leigh ,that had really caught his attention.  
She chuckled and smiled as she stood in profile,having reached their towels she grabbed one and started to dry off.  
Still a few feet away he forced a chuckle to match hers as his eyes slid down her long dark hair,now wet from the ocean was clinging to her slender back as she wiped the towel down her arms which were perfectly toned yet softly rounded telling him that she took care of herself but didn't live in the gym. He reached for a towel and let the end hang down past his waist,in what he hoped was a discreet way, to hide his growing erection as his eyes followed the curve of her breasts and then drifted further down her flat tummy . Her hips flared out beneath her tiny waist.A small belly ring shaped like a star rested lovingly in the well of her navel and sparkled as it caught the eyes once again found the small scars,one on her side like a small hole had been there and the other peeking out at the top of her would say that they were the only things that took away from the perfection of her skin,but he didn't mind . He wondered how she had gotten them , but figured she must have gone through something horrific and survived it to have gotten them,and as he had earlier,he wondered if her ex had hurt more than her heart.  
It would explain why she was so fearful of didn't take it personally because he somehow knew it wasn't just him who she went shy around. And he only hoped that she would come to trust him enough to tell him how she had gotten them one day.  
As if sensing she was being watched she turned her eyes to him as she leaned forward to towel her hair and she smiled softly as she teased "Has anyone ever told you that its not polite to stare?" He bit his lips and said." Probably,but i can't help it . You're absolutely beautiful Kristeena ." She rolled her eyes and laughed but said "Thanks ... i guess ." Before she sat down on the towel and reached for the sunblock.  
He sat down beside her , placing the damp towel over his crotch to hide his erection that refused to go down and forced his eyes to look away as she squeezed a dollop of the white lotion into her palm and started to smooth it across her silky skin . The scent of coconut and her sun warmed skin filling his nostrils as he closed his eyes and tried to will his erection away.  
He heard her make a soft grunt of annoyance and opened his eyes to see her trying without much success to put some on her back and unable to resist held out his hand and murmured. "Here,let me help." She hesitated as she stared at his hand for over a minute before she slowly laid the tube in his palm and quietly said," Thank you ." As she gathered her hair in her hand,twisting it up into a knot and securing it with a hair tie as he scooted behind her and took a calming breath as he squeezed a bit into his palm.  
His mind automatically turning to the other white creamy substance that would surely be coating the palm of his hand as soon as they parted ways for the day . He felt himself start to leak as he warmed the lotion between his hands before slowly moving them towards her lightly tanned skin . Smoothing the lotion across her back from shoulder to waist,careful to avoid the sides of her breasts and dipping his fingers below the material at the top edge of her bottoms.  
But as he slid his hands back up and applied a little pressure to work the lotion in ,her head lulled back on her shoulders and she let out a soft moan before she murmured. "Oh..that feels so good." He clenched his teeth as he felt himself start to twitch at the soft sounds of pleasure coming from her lips and he tried his best to ignore it as she said  
"A little harder please." And he did as she asked,as she melted into his touch.  
He didn't want to embarrass himself but he wasn't about to stop before she told him to,now that she was finally relaxed enough to allow him to touch her .

Admittedly , it had been awhile for him . He had gone weeks without sex before he and Leigh split,and hadn't found much interest on the one occasion he had bedded a ringrat,since instead had been focusing on his workouts and giving his all in the himself in hand when he needed a release instead of trying to find a warm body who would be no substitute for his ex.  
So he was more than a little surprised as he felt himself start to come,right here on a public beach with no more stimulation than touching a woman's back and friction against the wet material of his trunks ,like some sort of hormonal teenager who had never gotten laid . Unable to tamp it down ,he clenched his jaw as tightly as he could and discreetly slid one palm up and down his length beneath the towel and over his trunks , while the other remained on her back ,and with a palm pressed flat against his dick ,he shuddered as he came in his trunks.  
He tilted his head back and let out a deep breath as his body instantly relaxed . When he was done with the backrub,she peered over her shoulder as she scooted forward and said "That felt really good . Thank you." "It was my pleasure" He told her,his lips curling up into a smile that was a bit of a smirk as his mind added 'Literally' Finding himself mesmerized by how innocent she was to not realize what had just happened.  
He watched as she lay back on the towel and closed her eyes and he took the opportunity to wrap a towel around his waist to hide the wet spot and apply his own lotion as quickly as he could before he settled down next to kept a respectable distance away from her and turned to his side to talk to her.  
She thanked him again and then their conversation fell into her nursing career and his wrestling.  
She was cute, charming,interesting and altogether lovely.  
And he found himself craving more time with her but didn't want to push his luck by asking her out tonight.  
As their conversation went on inspiration struck and he casually suggested that she and Ashley should come watch him wrestle tomorrow night and meet them at the club they were planning on going to afterwards to have a drink.  
He informed her he was defending his title against Ambrose and she had questioned the names of all of the others that were going to be was so excited that she hadn't immediately shut him down,that he didn't pick up that she was probing for a reason and when after she had gotten all of their names, she had agreed to go if Ashley wanted to,that he didn't think about it again ,as soon after,they parted ways.

He was on cloud nine when she allowed him to hug her goodbye and told him to call her tomorrow to give her directions to full sail . That night he went to sleep with a grin on his face and thoughts of Kristeena in his head.  
As in an apartment nearby,he was unaware of another man whos mind was filled with thoughts of the same woman.

Who unlike him , when he couldn't sleep , had reached for his phone and opened his contacts and before he could talk himself out of it , dialed the last number he had for her . Not sure what to expect as he was well aware it may not be a working number for her. And as it rang one last time and he was about to hang up,it went to her voicemail he drew in a sharp breath as he heard her sweet voice as she directed him to leave a message at the beep.  
And not knowing what possessed him,he heard his own voice say softly.

"Hey Teeny girl . Its me ... Jon .. JD.I don't know why i'm calling after all this time . Actually , thats a lie . I do know why . I .. know that it probably won't matter at this point but i wanted to tell you that i miss you..and i..i love more than anything . And that i'm sorry..i'm so sorry for hurting you,little star . Baby , if i could go back i wouldn't have ever agreed to .. nevermind.I don't have the right to explain it now.I know i'm far to late to make it up to you . But i just needed you to know that i never stopped loving you.I'll..i'll love you until my very last breath Teeny girl.I'm not asking you for anything or expecting to hear from you . I know that probably won't happen . But i needed you to know . I uh .. Look , i just want you to be happy little star.I want you to live the kind of life you've always dreamed of.A career and the love of a good man who can give you everything i couldn't.A home and a future . Just ... be happy little star . Nobody deserves it more than you." He heard the emotion in his voice as a lump formed in his throat and felt the wetness on his cheeks and he quickly said."Alright,i guess its time for me to say goodbye.I won't bother you again . But if you ever need me...i'll always be a phonecall away. I love you, ,my little star . I'll never stop Teeny girl . "

He disconnected the call and fell back onto the bed . It took him a long while to drift off . Knowing he was a damn liar . Because no matter what he had said,he stared at the phone willing it to ring so he could hear her voice again . But it never did and when he eventually drifted off to sleep,she invaded his dreams as he dreamed of the times that they were together as well as the future that would never be his.

While in an apartment across town,the woman who was in his dreams dreampt of him too . Her phone on silent as she made it every night before bed when she didn't have to wake up for work . His message no more than three feet away from her, waiting for her to find in the morning as once again,her hand drifted between her legs as the events of the day played in her head,but instead of Colby holding her in his arms and lowering his lips to hers,it was Jon's face saw . And instead of turning away she lifted onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer as she eagerly returned his kiss,Her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her deeper into the water . His skilled fingers slipping into her bikini bottoms breaking the kiss,even as he freed his erection and in one quick thrust ,filled her with his length.  
"Mmmm...Fuck! Jon..Jon..oh god! Don't stop ! Don't ever stop ! " She whimpered as her fantasy sent her over the edge . Before falling into an exhausted sleep .


	32. Chapter 32

**Yikes ! Sorry its been so long since i have updated . Real life is getting in the way of writing so i'm not sure how often i will update but i'm going to try not to go this long again . As always , i only own my OCs etc etc . Hope you enjoy the update and feel free to drop me a comment if you are so inclined . Thanks !**

 **Summer 2012**

The next morning Kristeena woke up just as tired as she had been the night before . After spending the day in the sun at the beach and coming home to deal with the latest drama from Ashley's ex , he had taken Peyton home with him for the rest of the weekend . He liked to make himself out to be the victim and expected everyone who knew him to ooh and ahh over him spending time with Peyton , but Kristeena didn't see why he should get kudos for actually acting like Peyton's father . Its not like he did it all that often And she was pretty sure his taking her this time was mostly due to his Mother , whom he lived with , because she wanted to see her Granddaughter . And less to do with a burning desire to spend time with his kid .

But no matter the reason , he was keeping her until Monday night after Ashley got off of work . Kristeena had the night shift on Monday and Tuesday and worked days the rest of the week. Except for Thursday , when she had the day off . She was already looking forward to it even though she was already off until Monday night . But knew that she wouldn't be able to laze about for the rest of today like she wanted to because she had promised Colby that she would go watch him wrestle .  
She had to admit , she had fun yesterday and although nervous about the idea of going to a wrestling show again after what had happened the first and last time she had gone to watch Jon , she was looking forward to seeing Colby again tonight and getting to get to know him a little better .

Her erotic dream of Jon last night hadn't helped her nerves , but she kept telling herself it was because she missed a mans touch and since Jon was the only man she had been intimate with , it was perfectly normal that she would think of him when it came to sexual pleasure , since he was her only point of reference . Maybe not forever though , she thought as she recalled the way that Colby had looked at her yesterday .

He seemed like a nice enough guy . Funny , cute and charming . And yes , he was quite sexy too . By the end of the day , she found herself attracted to him more than she had been the night before . Which was odd since he wasn't at all like Jon who still haunted her dreams . But maybe , that was the point . Her subconscious told her . She realized that it was probably true because she really did need to at least try to move on after all this time . She deserved to be happy and love someone who loved her back . Instead of living in the past , heartbroken because the man she loved never had loved her the way she had loved him and never would . It was a tough pill to swallow but it was her reality and one she would have to live with and move on from if she ever wanted a love life again . And she did . She had enjoyed sex with Jon and missed a mans touch and she knew one day , she wanted to be a wife and mother . Thats not to say that Colby was even the one nor was it a guarantee she would ever sleep with him , at least not anytime soon , its just that the possibility was there to one day maybe be more than just his friend . And it was the first time since Jon that she had even considered the possibility of being with someone else .

She pushed herself up in bed and reached for her phone to see if she had missed any calls during the night .  
But as she went to check , she heard Ashley at the door and watched as she pushed through with a tray in her hands.  
"You made breakfast?" Kristeena smirked as she set her phone back on the nightstand.  
"Yes , i did . You don't have to sound so surprised about it . Its not like i never cook " Kristeena giggled as Ashley set the tray down . " True , but i know you're not the biggest fan of cooking if you don't have to . " Ashley smirked and admitted " Thats true . But i'm trying to turn over a new leaf . Besides , Claudio likes home cooked meals and i don't want anyone else cooking for him so ... Anyway , I figured if we were going to go through my closet to find you something to borrow for the club tonight , i should butter you up so you don't end up choosing something matronly from your closet instead ."

"Gee thanks . But just for the record , i don't own matronly clothes . I have a whole row of cute dresses to choose from , thank you very much ." Ashley laughed as she sat the tray down on the bed and climbed in beside her before she poured her a cup of tea as she admitted "Alright alright .. you do own some cute dresses . But this is Florida in a nightclub so cute isn't gonna cut it ."  
" Oh geez , i can just see it now .. if left up to you i'd show up wearing dental floss and hooker heels , looking like the dirtiest ringrat ever . " She teased , rolling her eyes as she took the cup of tea and lifted it to her lips .  
" Hey ... there would be no dental floss ! At least none that anyone could see unless the night goes well . "

" I am not sleeping with Colby tonight , Ash ! " She gasped setting the cup down on her nightstand as her friend handed her a plate filled with eggs and whole wheat toast and a small cup of yogurt with fresh berries . " Thanks you . " She replied , digging into her meal " Welcome . So you're saying that you 'could' sleep with Colby,just not tonight? " Ashley smiled , pausing as she poured both of them a glass of orange juice from the carafe that was on the tray . To late,Kristeena realized that she hadn't denied it straight away an Ashley's eyes lit up as she squealed and did a little victory dance from where she sat on the side of the bed . Kristeena sat her toast down and felt her cheeks go red and wished she could bury her face under the covers and forget that this conversation had even begun . But she knew that Ashley was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't let her move off of the topic until she admitted that there was even the smallest possibility that she could sleep with Colby one day . So she sighed and reluctantly admitted . " Fine . I'll admit that its not impossible for me to consider maybe ... possibly ... sometime way way ... way in the future , sleeping with him ." Kristeena took another bite of her food as Ashley looked ready to burst at the seams in her excitement so Kristeena felt obligated to add " .. But i'm not making any promises to him or anyone even though i enjoyed yesterday and find him attractive . " She sighed and admitted . " Honestly , I don't know if i could actually go through with it even if it turned that way because ... Hes not ... he isn't Jon ." She finished , looking down at her lap to avoid the pity she knew would be in her friends eyes "Oh,Krissy .. " Her friend sighed as she handed her a glass of juice .

Kristeena took a sip , not even able to enjoy the fresh squeezed juice that was one of the perks of living in Florida. As she waited for the pity to fade from her friends eyes and waited to hear what she had to say.  
".. I know you miss him . I know that part of you will always love him . But this isn't healthy . I mean its been nearly .." " Yeah , I know." Kristeena sighed irritated . She had heard it all before. ' You're so young and have so much life ahead of you . It has been three years , Kristeena .. How can you still love him after he hurt you like that? Don't you think its time to move on , dear ? ', just to name a few of the most popular ones .

She had tried to answer some of those questions , both to others and to herself . But how could anyone understand how she felt when she didn't even always understand herself . She looked down at her plate of food that might as well have been sawdust and felt tears come to her eyes as she said softly .

" Look , i know you mean well . I do . Just as I know its been a long time and its not healthy to hold onto the past . But every night when i close my eyes its him i see in my dreams . Even yesterday , on the beach when i should have been totally focused on Colby my mind kept going back to him . I can't escape him no matter where i go or what i do or who i'm with . He haunts me whether i'm asleep or awake and i don't know if i'll ever be able to forget him and move on with someone . And trust me , i want to ... i really do . I'm so tired of dreaming of a life with a man that i'll never have . Its just ... he is the only person i've ever loved . The only man who i ever made love with . And its hard because i never thought i would have to even consider being intimate with someone else . My whole life , i always thought i would only be with one man . Have one lover who would one day become my husband and the father of my kids . I know it probably sounds old fashioned and naive but after that first night with Jon , i was so sure he was it for me . The only man i would ever need or want . And he was so good . He made it so good for me . I always thought he would be an amazing lover . But the reality was so much better than the fantasy . He made me lose myself in him . I was his in every way , he owned me heart body and soul . Nobody has ever made me feel the way he makes me feel and i would be lying if i said i don't miss him with every fiber of my being . Even the thought of his hands on my skin and his voice in my ear telling me everything from the dirty things he wants to do to me , to the sweetest declarations of love , gets to me and makes me feel safe and loved . Only to wake up alone in bed and feel empty and foolish in every possible way with no hope in sight of ever feeling full . No hope over ever feeling that kind of happiness again . I'm so sick of it Ash .. it hurts so much that i don't know if it will ever go away . If i'll ever trust someone else again , the way i trusted Jon . But i want try . I want to try to have sex again at some point . Maybe with Colby , maybe with someone else . Most of all , i want to stop hurting and be able to forget...even if its only for a short time , what it feels like to feel loved and wanted , again . "

Ashley was silent for a moment before she said softly ." I know i push you even when i shouldn't . But its only because i want you to start living and find love again . I know you've heard it a million times but its true . You're young and sweet and have your whole life ahead of you . After the accident and the breakup , you were so lost . I swear there were some days that i wasn't certain if you even cared if you lived or died . But i cared .. i cared so much. " Ashley said honestly . Adding .

" You're my best friend and like the little sister i never had . And as much as i like to pretend that i'm the one who takes care of you ... we both know that you are the one who takes care of me . You balance me out when i get ahead of myself . And you make me think things through before i act on them . And even when i mess up , like i so often do , you're right there picking up the pieces and holding my hand. I love you and i don't know what i would do without you . But it hurts me to see you so lonely . I want you to live , Krissy . Really live and be happy . Not only do you deserve it but you need it . You need to be loved and i think that . I think that Colby could fall in love with you and make you happy . So please , if you are interested even in the slightest ... give him a fair shot . Don't let Jon take that from you . He has already taken far to much from you and its time to get your heart back and give it to someone who won't hurt you like that .

I'm not saying tonight .. i'm not saying tomorrow night , next week or next month even . I'm just saying go out with him tonight like you were planning to do . Dance , have fun . And let him know that he has a chance so he won't think you're not interested and give up on you . Claudio told me that Colby really likes you . And from the way he was smiling all day yesterday at the gym and how sweet he was with you and with Peyton at the beach yesterday . I think he would be patient if he knows that there is a chance . You just have to make sure he knows whats going on in your heart and your head so he doesn't take your hesitation personally .

And who knows ... maybe one day you'll wake up and realize that you haven't thought of Jon once in hours , then maybe in days and in weeks . Because your heart and your head will be to full with thoughts for another man who wants the same things you do and is willing to build that life with you , that it won't have room for what used to be . And ... there i go getting ahead of myself again . I'm sorry ." Ashley apologized and Kristeena shrugged " Its okay . "

Then pulled herself together and forced herself to perk up as she smiled and said in a tone that might have been a bit too cheerful " Well i guess if i'm gonna start living tonight we had better eat up so i can go shopping in your closet for the perfect dress that says ' classy ringrat ' Instead of desperate ho . " Her attempt at levity paid off when Ashley laughed and assured her " Don't worry . I have some dresses that are sexy but not slutty . I promise we'll find something suitable that you'll feel comfortable in . And if not , then we'll have to make a quick trip to the mall instead . Now eat up so you can go shower . I don't know about you but i still have sand in the worst of places and its really starting to feel uncomfortable ." Ashley complained . Kristeena smirked as she thought to herself that if Ashley had stayed in last night after her ex left with Peyton instead of going to see Claudio , she might not have sand in those areas . But remained silent . Knowing that there would be far to many details she didn't need or want to hear about Claudio and his amazing talents and ginormous dick to follow , if she did say the comment that was on her lips .  
Instead , they chatted about tonight and finished breakfast before Kristeena headed to take a shower.

Only when she was inside the bathroom and had turned the water on , did it dawn on her that she had never checked her messages and she called out to Ashley . " Hey Ash , can you do me a favor?" "Sure girly .. what do you need me to do ? " Ashley asked , opening the door a crack so she could hear her . " Just take a look at my phone and make sure i didn't miss any important calls last night . I forgot to check after you came in with breakfast and we started to talk." "Sure thing , sweetie!" She replied and went into the room to check , while Kristeena continued on towards the shower .

When Kristeena emerged fifteen minutes later Ashley was still in the room and panic started to set in as she spotted the phone still in her hands and an odd look on her face. And she swallowed the lump in her throat as she asked "What is it? Is it my Dad? Or my Mom? Oh my god ! Is it Tommy?" She started to panic , worrying that her brother had relapsed " Oh no .. No , nothing like that i promise . They haven't called . " " Okay . Who was it then ? Oh no , it was Colby wasn't it ? Has he changed his mind ? " She asked , genuine disappointment filled tone at the thought . Ashley grinned and said " No . Of course not . Trust me Colby is NOT gonna cancel." "Well who is it then?" Kristeena asked as she moved towards her and took the phone from her hand and started to check it herself . Only for Ashley to take it back from her and chuckle ." Stop ! It was just one of those stupid automated messages." She laughed " Congratulations ! You've won a cruise to the Bahamas and ten thousand dollars . You just have to give us access to your bank account to claim your prize . " She said in her best automated tone . then added ." Trust me . It was nothing important . Just another lying liar who lies and gets your hopes up for a minute until you realize its just a scam."

"So is that why the face then? Have you always dreamed of cruising to the Bahamas or something? " Kristeena asked with a laugh.  
"Nah ... not the cruise . But the money would have been nice." Ashley teased before she said "Well then,i guess i should go shower before we go shopping in my closet." "Sure,i'm going to find something cute to wear to the wrestling while you're in there .So just let me know when you're ready for operation,put Krissy in a tight dress to show off her bits and pieces tonight , to begin." " Okay , sure thing." Ashley replied with a forced smile that Kristeena missed as she walked over to her drawers and started to pull out a few choices.

Ashley pulled the door behind her as she left the room and leaned back against it , closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves . Silently praying that Kristeena wouldn't go looking at her phone and stumble upon the real reason she had been so freaked out when she had returned to her room .  
Ashley told herself that keeping it from her was the right thing to do . But that didn't stop the guilt from filling her chest at how she had lied to her best friend for the first time , she was ashamed to admit . And could only hope and pray that if she ever found out , she would understand that she was only trying to protect her and would be able to forgive her .

Kristeena and Ashley made their way into the venue and found their seats . Colby and Claudio had left them comp tickets at the door in addition to passes to go backstage . Kristeena had decided not to use the backstage pass . Afraid that it would stir up to many memories of the last time she was in that type of environment . After they were settled in their seats , she waved Ashley off to go find Claudio. He wasn't wrestling tonight,but instead was on commentary and so they were sitting nearby where the announce table he would be sitting at , was .  
After Ashley had left,Kristeena sat in her seat drawing dirty looks from some of the other women in the crowd along with leering looks from a few of the guys . She stayed to herself. Her nerves starting to get the better of her , she tugged at the denim cutoff shorts she had chosen and adjusted the white ribbed tank top she had paired with it . Already regretting her choice in outfit .  
She had wanted to be comfortable and casual but still look cute . Looking around,their were plenty of women wearing much the same style outfits,so she figured she was dressed appropriate . But that didn't put her at ease .  
Finally , after wondering if she could run out to pick up a pair of jeans instead , she shrugged . Resigning herself to her choice as she reached for her bottle of water . Twisting the cap off and taking a sip , she didn't see Colby at first as he came out from behind the curtain , much to the delight of the female fans and he leaned over the barrier to get her attention.  
She almost choked on her drink when she heard him say " Hey beautiful . I'm glad you made it ." She lifted her eyes to see his smiling face looking back at her . She ignored how good he looked in his loose shorts that hung low on his hips and loose tank top that showed off his arms and a good portion of the sides of his chest.  
"Hey yourself." She said with a smile as she stood to greet him.  
He offered his hand and she took it , allowing him to pull her in closer and give her a hug . " So , are you excited about your match tonight?" She asked,as he reluctantly let her go,but kept her close by twining his fingers with hers and holding both of her hands in his . He shrugged and said "Not as much as i'm looking forward to taking you out for a drink later ."  
" About that .." Kristeena began,and he cut her off as he asked. " Aww man ! Please,don't tell me you're gonna stand me up. I've been looking forward to it since last night . I even made arrangements for a car to pick you up and take you home after , so you don't have to worry about getting home safely . Come on . just one drink and then we can talk the rest of the night . Maybe shoot pool or something . Or whatever you want. " " I like to dance " She admitted . Chuckling as he looked suddenly nervous but he agreed . " Well , i have to admit.I'm not big fan of dancing . But for you i'll make an exception . Come on,babe . I promise you you'll have fun." He couldn't help but smile as she said in a flirty tone .  
" I'm sure i would . BUT technically i'm not drinking age yet . My birthday isn't until December But most of the clubs i've been to in Ohio wave it as far as getting in the door . But it might be a different story here . I mean even if they let me in the door , i don't know if they will serve me or not .  
Anyway , i just thought you should know in case there is any problems . I didn't want it to be awkward and embarrass you in front of your friends." Colby bit his lip and his eyes flickered over her as he murmured "Oh trust me . You don't have to worry about embarrassing me . As for the drink we'll play it by ear . But i'm friends with the owner and its where we usually go afterwards so it shouldn't be an issue getting you in .  
Besides , you show up in a sexy little dress and you'll be waved right through . Beautiful women are good for business because it makes men buy more drinks hoping to get a chance ." " So,are you gonna let any of those men buy me drinks or what?" She teased,shocking herself at how flirty she was it was the glares she was getting from the obvious ringrats who looked so much like Lolita , that he wasn't paying any mind too . She was pleasantly surprised . It made her feel good that he was interested in only her . When both of them knew he could have easily had his pick of any of them who would have given him much more than a dance and a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek ,at the end of the night . She felt even more special when he leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
"I'm the only one who will be buying drinks for the most beautiful woman there . And if any of the other guys try to touch you they'll regret it . You're mine tonight Kristeena . As long as you want to be mine that is . Like i said no pressure . But i'm a man on a mission and i usually get what i want in the end / And i want you , Kristeena . No matter how long i have to wait , i know you'll be worth it . And on that note , i guess i had better get back before i embarrass myself in front of all these people and give these jealous chicks a reason to glare at you. " She chuckled nervously and felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she teased.  
"Wow,i guess you were paying more attention then i thought." He surprised her even further when he moved their joined hands up to her face and said in a serious tone. "I pay attention to everything involving you Krissy . Cheer for me tonight ? "  
She nodded yes , at a loss for words at the way he was looking at her and the way it effected her. Suddenly he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers . She closed her eyes and inhaled the deliciously masculine scent that was a mixture of body wash and him as he murmured . "God Krissy . I want to kiss you so bad right now . You have no idea."  
She smiled . Trying to ignore the way her nipples thrust themselves against her tanktop almost as if begging for his attention at just his words and the tone in his voice as he confessed to her .  
It had been a long time for her . Too long she now realized . And thought to herself that if tonight went well she might not be able to hold out much longer . There was no denying that Colby was an attractive man . But it was more than that on the surface . He was kind and patient and he made her feel beautiful and sexy and like the only woman in the room .

After all she had went through and all of the self doubt it had left her with,she was starting to realize that Ashley had been right . That she deserved to be happy , respected and loved . That she deserved to someones one and only . Could Colby be that man ? She wondered . But after he reluctantly left her and headed backstage and she sat watching the matches that came before his , for the first time in a long long time . He was the only man that was on her mind as she waited for his match to begin . Totally oblivious that like always , whenever she was thinking she was ready to move on with her life , that her past was about to come rushing back to her all at once where she least expected it to.  
And she knew from personal experience , that much like Colby had claimed about himself , Jonathan Good was a man used to getting what he wanted . And god help her,she was soon to learn that despite the way they had ended , he still very much wanted her .


End file.
